The Strongest Fighter in the World
by MavGunloc
Summary: Surprise! Chapter 12 Uploaded! The sequel to TLWP and KoH. Join Terry, Ryo, and company as they take on the N.E.S.T.S organization once and for all. Takes place during the KoF 2001 Tournament.
1. Prologue: Black Gloves and Broken Hearts

The King of Fighters

The Strongest Fighter in the World

By MavGunloc

(aka: Luis M. Vila)

**Disclaimer:**  I do not own King of Fighters, the characters, or premise of the story.  They belong to SNK.  This is a sequel to my first King of Fighters Fan Fiction "The Lone Wolf Pack / King of Hearts" so if you haven't read that one I seriously suggest you do or else this story will not make sense.  I got a lot of great support from my first fic and I think it's about time for a second just to wrap up the N.E.S.T.S. saga.  In all honesty, I really got inspired to do this after played SNK vs. Capcom: Chaos (Yea!!!  Terry's 4-Hit HP combo rules over Capcom characters).  Anyways, this fic will be just like my other one presenting two sides of the story in one chapter but the title remains solo.  Why?  Well I wouldn't want to ruin the ending now would I?  Anyways, enough of my ranting, enjoy the story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Prologue:  Black Gloves and Broken Hearts**

_Eight Months After the End of the King of Fighters 2000 Tournament_

The calm streets of South Town exploded with the roar of a booming motorcycle revving its engine and shooting down the empty black road.  The King of Fighters Tournament was long gone and with it the thousands of tourists and their business.  Everything seemed to return to normal and for this dismal town, that wasn't a good thing.  Without any order, this place just became another haven for the brute and rebellious, however, South Town didn't realize how close it came to utter destruction.

The papers and mass media claimed it as a fireworks celebration culminating the end of the Tournament.  For the few local residents who witnessed the event called it hogwash but their few pleas couldn't change the views of producers.  Ratings were all that mattered and even though an underground conspiracy in the King of Fighters Tournament would have been the juiciest story since the Orochi incident, a lot of the fighters could feel it in their bones that N.E.S.T.S. have been pulling some strings even out of the fighting arena.  All of these thoughts and more ruffled through Blue Mary's mind and her hair blew backwards as she blazed down the road as far as her bike could take her.

She had to think about these things.  She had to take her mind off of her current situation so she did the only thing she could do and bury herself in work.  Mary had busted her ass so hard for the past nine weeks that her employers were having trouble keeping her busy.  It's not like she needed the money, she just had to keep her thoughts on work and nothing else.  Thinking about her life made her depressed.  Thinking about Terry made her cry.

Mary scorched passed a stop sign without thinking of the consequences and found her inches away from a semi truck.  She didn't even have time intelligently react.  All she could see was that a giant red truck was about to paste her all over the asphalt.

*SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH*

Mary slammed on her brakes and skidded right in front of the big rig.  The wind slashed at her gentle skin and violently shook her and her motorcycle almost down to the asphalt.  Thank goodness for Mary's riding experience she was able to regain stability without becoming another post on the obituary page.  Still, just because she was standing didn't mean she was alright.  Her body quivered horribly with her eyes shot as wide as her head would allow.  She could have sworn she saw a moment of her life flash right before her eyes and that's when Mary felt her tear ducts swelling.

She had to see Terry.

_No!_  She cursed at herself while shaking her head.  Mary didn't allow a single tear to pass before blocking the painful thoughts to cross her mind.  She needed to get away.  Luckily, there was a familiar bar staring her right in a face.  It was almost singing _Come on in!_

Mary did just that.

*          *          *          *          *

_The Previous Night_

Deep within the forest, miles and miles away from his beloved home town, Terry Bogard laid flat on the cold brown dirt.  A fire silently crackled in the night's sky flickering a brilliant mixture of orange and red; the perfect end to an exhausting day.

"Hey Terry," a voice beckoned at his right ear.  His young companion was resilient, eager, and restless, a trait that would annoy some but Terry could manage.

"Yea Rock?"  Terry said while tipping his cap down hoping that would signal to Rock that he wanted to get some sleep as soon as possible.

Rock ruffled in his sleeping bag trying to find the most comfortable position possible before speaking to his new guardian.  "I was wondering…  Are you…  Are you going to fight in the tournament this year too?"

That was a thought that blasted Terry like a bolt of lighting.  Not that fighting in general was ever _not_ on his mind.  The King of Fighters was almost a blur in his memories over the past years, even last year but the scars on his body wouldn't allow him to completely forget.  Then again, why would he be out here training thousands of miles away from any person he knows?  Terry gave his cap a gentle flick upwards and looked over at Rock.

"We'll see."

That was the only answer Terry could think of.  As far as he was concerned, his fighting days were coming to an end although he wouldn't allow anyone else to tell him that.  As young as he was Terry was reaching his peak and not the kind that baseball players feel towards the latter end of their careers.  No.  Terry was lacking in a far greater department.

A challenge.

Defeating Zero was the culminating moment in his entire fighting career.  Never had he faced an opponent that just kept coming after him.  Zero fought until his final breath and deep inside his body, Terry was somewhat sad to see him leave.  Then again, Zero didn't have the true fighter's spirit.  All he cared about was world domination just like the bad guys in action movies and Terry didn't give it another thought after putting him down in that basement facility.

"Terry?"  Rock whispered shaking the veteran fighter out his trip down memory lane.

"Get some rest," Terry beckoned while turning to his side.  "We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Rock nodded and tucked himself into his sleeping bag.  He was worried about the way Terry answered that question but throughout the time they've been together, Terry hasn't let Rock down.  Rock couldn't keep his eyes open another second after his hard day of training and welcomed the oncoming state of slumber.

*          *          *          *          *

*SMASH*

Rock's body snapped up from his nestled sleep.  The noise that shook through the forest was horrifying.  It was as if lightning were hitting the trees.

*SMASH*

There it was again.  Rock cringed at the sound as the wave passed overhead.  Now he was really scared.  Something was happening and the first thing he turned to do was warn Terry.

*SMASH*

Just as Rock's eyes passed over the empty sleeping bag another violent wave of sound shook the trees in the forest.  Rock had no idea what was going on but with Terry missing, he was bound to find out.

*SMASH*

The next smashing sound passed over Rock without a single tremble.  He snapped out of his sleeping back and ran in the direction of this noise with no thoughts of stopping until this mystery was solved.

*SMASH*

Terry's fist dug deep into the century old redwood.  He pulled it back and a stream of blood followed.  The crimson liquid coated Terry's gloved hand as he prepared for another strike with his other fist.

*SMASH*

Another strike and another hand soaked in freshly released blood.  Terry could feel the nerves gawking at him for a moment of rest and recuperation but that thought completely flew over his head.  Terry had a long way to go before this tree hit the ground.

*SMASH*

"Terry?"  A voice called from his left.  Terry turned his head with his hand still buried in the tree and looked over at his young companion awing over the sight before him.

Terry pulled his arm out of the tree and let it sit at his side.  Blood dripped down and hit the dirt turning into red puddles of mud.  Rock's eyes were locked on Terry's blood covered gloves not knowing what to do, what to think, or even what to say.  All of his thoughts were focused on Terry's hands and the pain he must be feeling.

*          *          *          *          *

Water ran through the black leather of Terry's glove completely wiping away any residue of blood or dirt that may have soiled it.  Rock watched closely as his guardian took the most extensive attention to detail that he had ever seen.  Not even a molecule of blood or a speck of dirt stained the Legendary Wolf's most prized possession.

"Ter – Terry?"  Rock said under the smoke of his breath.  He watched as the final drop of water bounced off of Terry's glove as he set them down on a fresh towel.

After covering the gloves with the free side of the towel, he looked up at Rock and spoke.  "Life always throws you a few bumps or two.  No matter how hard you fight, the only way you'll ever move forward is if you're willing to step above your limits and push yourself until there is nothing standing in your way."

"Terry…"

"That's what these gloves symbolize.  They were given to me by someone who fought until the end.  Any time I ever have doubt in myself, I look at these gloves and remember why I fight.  They always seem to have the right answer."

Rock smiled at Terry.  That was the kind hearted guardian he knew.  Everything he said was etched into Rock's still growing mind and he knew if he soaked up everything he said, Rock would be just like Terry.

The night was too much and after a few minutes Rock succumbed to slumber.  Terry smiled while his companion crashed into his sleeping bag.  The Legendary Wolf stretched his arms and legs and fell into his most comfortable position.  Terry tipped his cap down keeping the light of the moon from shining on his eyes.  The night was going to be long.

"Tell me dad…  What do I do now?"  Terry whispered in open air.  It was the first time he ever thought of his father beyond visiting his grave in South Town.  Terry smiled as he expected no response and shut his eyes.

A slight gust wind blew across Terry's chest.  He cracked one eye open but didn't see a single proprietor to the sudden weather change.  It was odd for a wind to blow this suddenly in the middle of a forest.  It started from the west and blew through to the east.

Straight to South Town.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey sis!"  A voice yelled from the second floor of the building.  After a tying his green cloth belt around his wait, Jean Dunstan came down the stair fully dressed in his Kyokugen gi and eagerly awaiting his daily training session.

"Yes Jean," King replied while wiping down one of her prized wine glasses.

Jean entered the bar and grabbed a bottle of water before finding a seat on one of the Illusions' red stools.  "I just wanted to let you know that the family in 6A asked for an extension on their rent.  I didn't know what to say so I came and asked you."

King let out a small giggle and then a brief sigh.  "It's alright.  I heard that the father just got a new job so we can give them another week."

"Alright sis.  You're the boss," Jean commented while twisting open his water bottle.

He was right though.  King was the boss.  Finally after all of these years she was able to do the two things she's always dreamed of.  Thanks to her team victory at the King of Fighters, she was able to cure Jean of his disease and purchase the building her bar sat under.  Now they would have no problems with income, all they would have to do is live as happy as life would allow and for them it really couldn't get any better than this.

King finished wiping down her glasses and after setting them away properly she poured herself a nice glass of red wine.  She put it to her lips and took a nice fine sip.

"So sis, when are you moving in with Ryo?"

"PFFFFFFFTTT!!!!"  King spat spraying her fine cherry counter with an expensive mix of saliva and alcohol.  "JEAN!"  King screamed while wiping her mouth with her handkerchief.  Every time her brother wanted to talk about her love life, it always seemed so indecent but in actuality, it wasn't that bad of a question.

"Man sis, you're always so touchy!"  Jean said while trying to avoid the rain of wine from staining his precious karate gi.  "You've been engaged for a whopping two months, you know, most people would have found that funny."

No matter how red King's cheeks were, it couldn't account for how right her brother was.  Her emotions subsided, she wolfed down what was left of her glass and let out a big sigh.  Jean just ruffled his hand in his hair and wondered how someone as shy with her love life could ever agree to marriage.

Letting the mood settle, King went to the bathroom and wiped the flustered look from her face.  Jean chuckled every time King reacted to his comments.  It was better than daytime soap operas, not that he watched those or anything.  The way he figured it, Ryo would be here in a few minutes to pick him up and once King set eyes on him, the comedy would ensue.

*KNOCK**KNOCK*

_Speak of the Devil!_  Jean cheered.  He quickly hustled to the door as if the training had begun and forced it open as quick and as clean as possible.

"Good Morning Ma-a-a-a-aster…?!"  Stuttered the Kyokugen student while staring straight at to red hills that didn't look like any punching bags he wanted to hit.

"Um…  Um…  Ahhhh…!!"  Jean rambled while trying to get his bearings.  After a few brief moments and a rush of blood to the face, he locked eyes with the blue eyed beauty.

"Ba – Bru – Blue!  Blue Mary!"  Jean didn't bother with any other form of speech.  She looked like she'd just been in a train wreck and walked fifty miles in the snow to get here.  Jean immediately allowed her inside and never left Mary's side until he got her seated.

"Jean…"  King called while walking out of the bathroom.  "What's all of the commotion?"  Following her remark, King saw one of her old friends with her head buried in her arms, sulking.

"Mary?  Are you alright?!"  King rushed over to console the ailing Blue Mary.  Her face was nothing short of horrifying.  King wasted no time in pouring a glass of water and it was instantaneously swallowed without a single breath of air.

"Thanks…"  Mary gasped.  She started to feel a little better after the incident.  Now she was in a familiar environment with someone she knows, it would only be a manner of minutes before she was ready to go again.

"What happened?"  King calmly asked hoping not to bring up any memories that would cause that expression on her face again.

"I almost got into an accident on my bike," Mary stated.  Her tone returned as normal sounding as ever.

"Oh my God?  Are you alright?"

"Yea I'm fine," Mary responded before King took it too seriously.  "Just a little rattled that's all."

"Oh…  That's good," King took in a sigh of relief.  "I'm glad that you're okay."  
  


"Yea…"  Mary replied while looking off into the distance.  Her stature and mannerisms screamed attention and it wasn't anything as simple as a near death experience.

"Hey Jean," King called.

"Yea sis," replied her younger sibling.

"Could you be a dear and go upstairs and get me one of my bottles of wine."

Jean nodded his head but he knew there was no wine that needed retrieving.  That was their code for _Jean your presence isn't needed_.  This code was only developed after King started dating Ryo and they needed their "alone time" but knowing the situation as it stands, Jean didn't mind taking a break upstairs.

After King's brother retreated to his room, King gave Blue Mary a sympathetic glare.

"So tell me, what's really on you mind?"

Mary let out a brief sigh and stared hopelessly into her empty glass.

"Terry…"  She let out in almost a faint whisper.

That almost made King plant a wicked grin on her face.  If she was having a problem, naturally it was with Terry.  It was almost standard game for these two.  The elder Bogard brother was about as stable as a mad bull.  She seemed like a very fragile girl, especially when concerning with Terry, and even the slightest sign of tribulation, Mary was having the blues.

"Is that so…  The last I heard you two were doing alright."

That was true.  Once Terry came back, the first person Mary told was King.  She even mentioned that Terry had claimed to stay at Mary's apartment on a more permanent basis.  What problem could they possibly have now?

For a second, King could have sworn Mary whimpered.  This was no laughing matter.

"Terry…  He's…  He's gone."

"What?"  King interjected sounding more confused than shocked.  Mary's last statement could have meant a number of things.  King wanted to make sure it wasn't the worst of the bunch.

"He…  He left me."

Now that was shocking and a no brainer all wrapped into a neat little package.  Sure he said he was going to stay at Mary's apartment but this was Terry Bogard they were talking about.  This guy would feel uncomfortable standing next to his brother for longer than a day.

"When did this happen?"  King asked.  Unless anything more captivating pops up, this would be King's last query.

"About a week after he came…"  Mary replied in a sigh.  She was feeling the weight of the world on her shoulders and right now, she didn't want to deal with it.

King wanted to curse the name of the man that would do this to a woman.  It was this exact kind of attitude that turned King towards the road of a female in disguise.  If it weren't for Ryo being the exception, King would be giving a different kind of advice.

Nevertheless, she had to console her friend.  King had seen Mary in a river of tear almost a year ago; pouring out all of her emotion for her thought-to-be lost lover.  Losing him again after getting him back after two months was just too much for Mary.  Especially after so soon.

"Let me get you a drink," King stated without even looking for a hesitant response.  She poured Mary a glass of her finest scotch and placed it calmly at Mary's front.

Something told King she was going to go through a whole bottle today.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_An Undisclosed Location Thousands of Miles from Civilization_

"Do you understand your mission?"  Asked the man sitting on a very elegant throne.  He was very old in physical appearance giving off an aged but experienced aura but those who heard his voice obeyed.

"Of course…  What do you take me for?!"  Hissed his subordinated from across the room.  He was almost the complete opposite of his commander; young, attractive, and emanating power.  His two most unique features was his blue hair and his mutated right arm which he kept hidden with a red cloak.

"Do not sass me K'9999.  We know what information you have received and by any other orders we do not want you to pursue Terry Bogard.  He is not a priority at this moment!"

The young N.E.S.T.S. warrior didn't respond.  He just waited for the right moment to blow off his commanding officer.

"Kyo Kusanagi has resurfaced.  THAT is your priority now!"

"Whatever!"  Snapped K'9999 and left without hearing another breath leave his commander's mouth.  The door slammed behind him relentlessly and a cloud of bad aura filled the room.

"This is the worse one yet…"

*          *          *          *          *

"Whatsa matta Kay Kay?"  Asked a bouncy young vixen.  She immediately wrapped herself behind K'9999 and pressed her fairly voluptuous chest in his back.

"Get off me woman!!!"  Snarled the young N.E.S.T.S. warrior.  He threw the girl off of his back with as much force as required.  Any more, and she'd want a sparring match.  K'9999 didn't have time for that.

The girl skidded forward and stopped right in front of K'9999 looking deep into his eyes with her supple white hair playing in front of her face.  "What's wrong Kay Kay?  Didn't – "

"And don't call me by that insipid name!!!"  Shouted back the infuriated K'9999.  He didn't move forward while she was in front of him so he had no choice but tell her off until she moves.

The girl bent forward while putting both of her thumbs on top of her forehead.  Her index fingers shot straight up, pointing at the ceiling above as she moved them back and forth.

"Something tells me we have a mission to get started…"  She joyfully stated while jiggling her assets to and fro.  K'9999 smiled.  Not at the view but at the words that tickled the very hairs of his ears.

"Precisely.  Now, what have you got for me Angel?"  K'9999 calmly asked in a tone that seemed more menacing that his angered one.

"Welllllll…"  Angel started while tapping her finger on her lips.  "Diana told me that Kyo and his colleagues were in meeting somewhere in Tokyo two days from now."

K'9999 growled signaling to her that wasn't what he wanted to know.

"I also heard that K' and his crew were in Mexico tearing up our bases one after another."

K'9999 scoffed at that remark.  If there was anything he didn't want to know it was about the traitor K'.  If K' had stayed in N.E.S.T.S. and done his part, K'9999 wouldn't have to be hounded by the dogs above.  Now he's doing the deserter's dirty work…  "That wasn't the information I was looking for."  He spit on the ground next to Angel and proceeded to move past her.

"Then?"  Angel said before K'9999 walked completely out of the hallway, "Who are you looking for?"

K'9999 stopped and turned his head so Angel could see just the side of his face.

"Bogard.  Terry Bogard."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Author Notes:  WOW!  I finally did it.  After over a two month hiatus, the sequel to my first King of Fighter fan-fiction is here.  Pretty cool feeling if I do say so myself.  Alright, to begin I would like to first deeply thank everyone who read my first fan fiction.  You guys gave me a boost in my confidence I had never thought possible.  I would also like to give a SINCERE thanks to those who read AND reviewed my first fan fiction.  To you guys, I owe my deepest gratitude.  If it weren't for your kind words and honest judgment, I'd probably be doing something else a lot less productive.  For that, I would like to thank you and this sequel is but a token of my appreciation.

Anyways, to get back on track with the story.  I would like to point out that this story might seem a lot different from my first because in actuality, I have a lot more story to work around than I did with the KOF 2000 storyline.  This one has a lot more characters and a much more creative setting than the previous.  It'll probably be a lot more action oriented and from what my reviewers said in the first fic, that's where I do my best work.

So I leave you now with the prologue.  A very intriguing start than my first one because now I have to work with the story that I've shaped for these characters beloved characters.  As far as story notes goes, there is nothing really to say yet that I haven't said in my first fic.  So if you're wondering "where in the hell this guy gets these crazy ideas from", please, stop reading this and go read my first fic.

If you hadn't noticed, this is the beginning of the final chapter in the N.E.S.T.S. saga.  It'll probably go 12 chapters again if I can time it right and I'm hoping to average the same length (if not go longer) as my previous fic.  Well, you know the story and now you're living the fiction.  Reviews aren't crucial but they do help me get motivated to punch out the other chapters a lot quicker.  Take it easy guys and hopefully I'll see you next chapter.)


	2. Chapter 1: Bar Hopping

The King of Fighters

The Strongest Fighter in the World

By MavGunloc

(aka: Luis M. Vila)

**Disclaimer:**  I do not own King of Fighters, the characters, or premise of the story.  They belong to SNK.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter 1:  Bar Hopping**  
  


A continual gust of wind awakened Rock Howard of his deep slumber.  The cool breeze felt good against his skin as the hot sun was shooting its rays straight down on him.  He slowly opened his eyes and watched as the night that he fell upon turned into a bright and glorious day.

As soon as he was able to grasp a fair sense of consciousness, Rock realized that he was riding in Terry's motorcycle.  The forest that they once slept in was miles behind them now.  All he could see was a stretch of road and nothing but green grass on either side.

"Good morning," called a familiar voice.  Rock looked over and saw his guardian kicking his motorcycle into full gear.  The wind desperately tried to knock Terry's legendary red and white cap off of his skull but it just wouldn't budge.  Sitting on Terry's head was its home and it wasn't about to let physics bully it around.

"Hey Terry," Rock said in a somewhat scratchy tone.  His mouth was almost completely dry and before he wanted to speak another word Rock had to quench his thirst.

"There's a bottle of water on your lap," Terry yelled above the sound of his raging engine.  Surely enough when Rock looked down, Terry wasn't lying.  Somehow he always knew to be prepared for ever situation.  To Rock this was normal but to everyone else that knew him, Terry's idea of planning ahead was deciding which foot to step with first.

Rock instantly guzzled nearly half of the water provided; pretty good for just a preteen.  All of his hard work was paying off.  Rock's body was developing faster than even Terry's himself at that age.  After a large gasp from air and a refreshing breath of relief, Rock was wide awake and feeling good.

After traveling for almost an hour or so, Rock was getting a bit bored.  The scenery hadn't changed much since he awoke and Terry was being pretty quite for this time of the day.   Rock wondered what was going on and had no problems asking Terry about it.

"Terry!"  Rock yelled.  He had to with the speed that Terry was racing at.  The engine made a loud thunderous roar every time Terry pushed for more speed.  Even the wind threatened to blow Rock's head off if he wasn't careful.  "Where are we going?!"

Terry didn't respond.  In fact, he didn't move at all as if he didn't hear the question.  That wasn't the case naturally.  He heard the question he just didn't feel the need to respond that's all.  This was the time for Terry to suck in some inner piece and tranquility before he arrived at his destination.  There his world was about to shift from zero to ninety in less than five seconds.

He knew it did an awful thing.  He knew it the minute he decided to do it, the second he did it, and the hours that passed after it was done.  But, in truth it just had to be done.  Why?  Terry really couldn't say.  His instincts acted before his mind, as always, and in the blink of an eye he was here and not there.

The only thing that really concerned him ahead was not where he was going but who was going to be there.  He had a lot of explaining to do and he even thought about making up some kind of excuse but in the end he was still the same person he always was.  In truth, this was the one time he ever regretted a decision.

"TERRY!"  Rock yelled making sure his guardian would hear him this time.  Terry's eyes went wide as if he had just been slapped in the face which in truth he felt like it did.  Turning to his right he noticed that his young companion was giving him a sincere stare.  Terry smiled.  Rock was a handful but he was worth it.

Terry responded just by looking out ahead.  Rock conceded, knowing that this was the only information he was going to be able to plug from Terry.  Actually, the only time Terry ever talked to Rock was either giving advice, ordering a training exercise, or telling him when to go to bed.  Terry was acting a lot like a drill instructor than a friend but Rock knew in his heart that this was the way it was going to be and gladly accepted it.  Terry was his best friend, his only friend, and they stuck together no matter what.

Their motorcycle skidded past a small curve and immediately bolted down the road, completely ignoring the speed limits.  Terry had some place he just had to be and he wasn't about to let something as simple as the law to get in his way.

*          *          *          *          *

*COUGH**COUGH**COUGH*

"Take it easy," King persisted.  Her plea fell on empty ears.  That was only Mary's third glass but she acted as if it were her third bottle.  King was beginning to regret the decision of trying to cope with problems with alcohol.  Then again, Mary was finally starting to open up instead of being an utterly depressed slouch.

"Give me anudder…"  Mary sighed while sliding her glass forward.  The four year old speech was a sign of pre-drunkenness so King decided to give her friend a nice glass of water instead.

Mary accepted the drink and doused it quickly just like she had the previous.  Luckily it was fast enough so that she didn't notice she had nothing but harmless water.  This was just one of the many techniques King learned and applied throughout her many years as a bartender.

"So," Mary continued.  "How are you and Ryo?"

King pulled back just a bit.  This was supposed to be about Mary.  Telling her about her wonderful relationship with the only man she could ever love would just be gasoline on the fire.  King had to figure out a way to make it sound as boring as possible.  That's when she realized her engagement ring was shining brightly in the dim room.  She quickly tugged her hand behind the bar and tried to thing of a good response.

"Ah…  Um…  Errr…"  King was stuttering.  This was not good.

"Oh, so you're having problems too?  Figures.  Men!"  Mary said while slamming her glass down.

King threw her hands up and waved them side to side hoping to indicate that Mary was way off base.  "No!  No!  No!"  She pleaded.  "That's not it at all!"

"Oh…  So he's Prince Charming?"

"Ahhhh…."  King pulled back.

Mary let out a great big sigh that cut King off and she threw herself backwards as far as gravity would allow before it would pull her to the ground.

"Why can't all blonde guys be the same…?"  Mary pondered.  Then she thought about how well Terry's younger brother Andy was able to commit to Mai.

_Well, at least he doesn't ditch her…_

King checked her watch.  It had been almost half and hour since she sent Jean upstairs and she knew he had to be getting restless.  If Ryo was here there wouldn't be a problem because at least he would be doing something besides watching their new paint age.  King let her arm drop hard not letting it slam.

_Damnit Ryo!  Where the hell are you?!_

*          *          *          *          *

"ACHOO!"  Ryo let out a violent sneeze.  His bodily fluid sprayed upon the dull grey cement of his garage.  Ryo shook his head trying to relieve himself of his sudden cold.

"Bless you…"  Called another from the background.

"Thanks," Ryo said while a snivel.  "I don't have a cold.  At least I don't think so.  Someone must have it in for me."

"Ha ha ha ha," laughed the man in the backyard.  "Ryo you're hopeless."

"Knock it off Robert!"  Ryo snapped.  "If I don't get down to King's bar in the next five minutes, I'll be a dead man!"  And with that, Ryo continued to repair the damage on his beloved bike.

Ryo was having another one of his routine debacles with his best friend Robert Garcia.  This time it was another situation where Ryo had to be at King's place and his classic restored motorcycle was failing him.  _Again_.  And he still wouldn't except a ride from Robert.  _Again_.  This would be annoying but Robert found it too comedic to miss.

"You're never going to get that ancient carriage moving again," Robert insinuated.  He loved teasing Ryo about his bike.  It was the cream in his twenty dollar cup of coffee.

"Shut up!  You'll jinx it!"  Ryo snarled as he took his wrench and carefully twisted off an oil covered nut.  Disregarding any other comments that may and most likely will surface, Ryo went to work on the engine.  Once that was taken care of, this old mule will be running once again.

 "Whatever you say man.  Let me know if you need any parts.  Although I don't know anyone has engines that run on mud."

"Ugh…"  Ryo sighed.  Yet another joke about his precious bike.  Robert always had to implement a wise crack concerning the age of Ryo's favored vehicle.  Sure everything Robert owned were new, clean, and more importantly running, but nothing beat the satisfaction of building and restoring something on your own.  It was like a child that you raise from birth to adulthood.  Robert would argue that this situation is the _rebellion stage_.

"I thought you fixed this thing the last time.  I remember it was running just fine."

"Yea…"  Ryo coughed while trying to avoid a spray of oil from striking his face.  "Well this thing is about as stable as you and Yuri."  Ryo couldn't hear because he snapped one of the pistons back into place but he could have sworn Robert cringed.  Ryo wasn't one to be witty but when it was his time to step up to the plate he knocked one out of the park.

Robert shook his head.  "You know man, you really should upgrade to the newest model.  Let me go back to my place and get the catalog.  They just came out with the new Honda vt750dc Shadow.  Let me tell you buddy, she's a beauty."

"Thanks," Ryo replied while shutting down the cover of the engine, "But no thanks.  This is what's it's all about Robert."  Ryo wiped the sweat with the back of his hand and threw his juices on the ground.  Another inspection and then all that was left was the test.

"If this works man…."

"Knock it off," Ryo replied as he threw one leg over to the other side of his bike.  He put the key in the hole and turned it.

It started.

"WOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"  Ryo cheered as the thunderous roar of his beloved motorcycle filled his garage with the sweetest sound in the world.  The sound of victory.

"Alright…  Alright…"  Robert yelled.  "I admit I was – "

Suddenly, the bike started coughing and with a sudden splutter, died instantaneously.

"Right all along…"  Robert finished.

"DAMNIT!"  Ryo cursed.  This was becoming a snow ball.  First he was going to be late in picking up Jean, then he'd be late in teaching at the dojo, and then he'd be late in getting ready for his date with King before she opened up her bar.  Punctuality was just another long word that would have to be thrown away to get through today.

"You should stick to your horses man.  You and machinery do not mix."

"AGHHHHHH!!!"  Ryo shouted as he ran back inside his house.  "You could be helping you know!"  Shouted the aggravated Ryo from deep inside his dwelling.

Robert's face was marked with a wicked grin.  "I thought I was."

*          *          *          *          *

"NO!  PLEASE!"  Shouted a bloody individual.  He was a middle aged man, not a day over forty but his would be clean brow was covered in his own blood.  He coughed and hissed but the grip on his throat tightened.

"I tried to be nice," said the blue haired individual, "But now you're asking me to apply _necessary_ force."   K'9999 squeezed hard at the man's throat and he could see a wall of blackness surrounding his eyes.  The world was being shut off around him.  After one last breath of air, he collapsed on his brown, mutated arm.

K'9999 tossed him aside.  He didn't kill him.  He made sure of that.  There was no point in killing the weak.  They already had it bad enough as it is.  Some biker or other weak citizen would find his unconscious body and alert the authorities and then life would go on as usually.  There was no point in worrying about an investigation.  Who would believe a man, who waited at a local bar at ten in the morning, that another man who turned his hair from grey to blue?  And then he would have to explain this same guy had a horrible mutated arm that any normal man would fall over trying to carry.  A very likely story; for a neighborhood drunk.

Luckily for K'9999, even if the story held up he still had an ace up his sleeve.  His right arm was perfectly fine so long as he kept the brown leather thong attached to his body.  The police or any other witnesses would have trouble trying to produce a muted arm from his devilishly sleek young figure.

Then again, they didn't really care about being discreet.  They didn't have anything to fear.  N.E.S.T.S. had most public and government owned institutions in their pockets.  They could do as they pleased dressed up like giant gorilla monsters if they so desired and nobody would raise a foul word.  Life was sweet if you knew where to eat.

"Over already?"  Angel joked.  She calmly waited at the bench across the street kicking her legs like an abandoned child waiting for her parents.  K'9999 took a seat next to her and stretched his arms across the bench.

"This is going no where!"  K'9999 scoffed.  Sure it was a good plan in theory but this was, in reality, their first time in a real world environment.  And what better place to break in their abilities than the very town that Zero tried to destroy.

"Well…  The last I heard, Terry was in South Town.  As far as I know, he's a pretty tough guy to track down."

"Shit," K'9999 spit.  Here he was in the middle of No-Wheres-Ville, blatantly disobeying orders from his superiors, and he had nothing.

"We've still got another ten or fifteen bars to hit.  Are you sure you want to go through with this Kay Kay?"

K'9999 growled.  There was that name again.  For all he knew, K'9999 got his name because Angel kept saying over and over again during his creation.  "Of course I want to go through it him.  I'm here aren't I?!"

"But…"  Angel appealed while twisting a few strands of hair around her finger, "Why are you so obsessed with Terry Bogard?"

A loud grunt flew out of K'9999.  He knew he was going to have to disclose this sooner or later but he wasn't going to say it to just anyone.  Angel was the only one person K'9999 tolerated from the N.E.S.T.S. organization.

"Don't they tell you anything besides where the hell people are?!"  K'9999 replied with a nasty snap at the end.

Angel tilted her head forward slightly.  Not in shame, but rather out of the illusion of shame.  Words just bounced off of her near perfect body.  N.E.S.T.S. trained her to be the perfect brute warrior.  After months and months of nothing but intense weight training and hand to hand combat, she was going to pick apart K''s personal buddy Maxima without a second blink of an eye.  Plus, with the support of K'9999, there is no one that these two couldn't handle.

K'9999 took the silence as her version of an apology and tried his best to explain the situation without blowing a gasket right in the middle of the street.

"N.E.S.T.S. made me because I was supposed to do what the prissy, blue haired, whiny little brat couldn't do!  I don't know how she did it but she let K' slip out of her hands.  TWICE!"

"I know Kay Kay.  You are far more superior that K' could ever imagine let alone handle.  What does this do with Terry Bogard?"

"I wasn't born yesterday…  At least not literally.  I saw what happened last year.  That guy Terry Bogard destroyed K'.  He didn't even have a chance.  No matter how hard K' fought, this guy fought harder.  In fact, I thought he did the job for us until that bitch Kula decided to interfere."

Angel turned to look at K'9999's face.  He was still serious and full of anger.  There was much he needed to vent.

"Why should I waste my time trying to capture a traitor when there is still another lurking out there that the morons above wouldn't give two shits about," K'9999 spit another wad of saliva on the grey cement sidewalk and continued.  "I don't need to take any orders from them or anybody else.  I'll take out this Terry Bogard and when I'm done with him, the geniuses at N.E.S.T.S. would realize how truly intelligent my leadership is."

Angel couldn't agree more.  Her partner had an excellent plan and she was willing to back him up all the way.  Why?  Because she too had the same feeling of dislike for her superiors.  Not to the extent of K'9999 but just enough to the point where she would like to go out and do her own thing.  Just like K'9999.  He hated orders and those who gave them.  He was rubbing off on her and that was one thing she did not push back.

"What about Kyo Kusanagi Kay Kay?"

"What _about_ Kyo Kusanagi?!"  He replied.  It's not that he had a particular disliking for the man.  No.  Business was business but this wasn't something K'9999 wanted to tackle.  Why?  Because he was told to do so.  He would take care of Kusanagi when he damn well pleased.  As far as the powers that be are concerned, he was still down here beginning his mission to take out Kusanagi.  Little did they know he was going to help them out in a far greater scale.  It takes strong mind to be a leader, but a smart body to carry out orders.  K'9999 was manufactured with the pinnacle of both qualities.

"How many more of these wretched, stink pots do we have to visit?"  K'9999 asked the empty air.  Angel thought she answered this question before but it probably fell on an empty ear.  Nevertheless she had to repeat herself.

"I think another ten or so.  Who knows?  This place is so dull they probably need one of these on every corner."

"Eghhhk!"  K'9999 swallowed a grunt.  "Zero should have done this city a favor and exterminated everything and everyone in it."  K'9999 picked himself up from the bench and started walking.  His red cape followed and waved down his right side just in case someone got out of line.

"Did you bring that present?"  K'9999 remarked hoping that Angel could hear him.  If she didn't, there would be hell to pay.  At least for the moment.

Angel cracked a wide smile.  She waved the envelope in front of K'9999 and he too in turn, smiled.  "It's right here Kay Kay."

"Good.  Now his friends will have something to go on after we take Bogard's head."  K'9999 smiled.  "Not that it will matter."  K'9999 threw his red cap around his neck and continued.

Angel wanted to laugh but held it in.  If K'9999 wanted her to laugh he would tell a joke.  Not this time.  This was personal business.

"Let's go Angel.  Where's the next dump?"

"There's one here a few blocks down might be interesting.  Terry was said to have fought the one named Iori Yagami here.  Maybe it has some sort of sentimental attachment?"

"Damnit woman!!!  Why didn't you tell me in the beginning?!"  K'9999 kicked the bench seconds after Angel picked herself up from it.  The bench went flying and smashed right through the window of the bar they had just visited.

K'9999 walked away from the scene, pacing as fast as he could.  He didn't care how far behind Angel was.  That didn't matter.  They had a good location and now they were going to meet and great this man known as the Legendary Wolf.

*          *          *          *          *

Another fifteen minutes passed and everything was taking a turn for the better.  Mary was laying off the drinks and sticking with just plain water which suited her a lot better.  King finally seemed to calm her down and then the atmosphere was a lot more positive.

*KNOCK**KNOCK*

_FINALLY!!!_  King cheered.  It had taken Ryo long enough.  Poor Jean was sitting upstairs in his gi for nearly and hour and here comes Mr. Punctuality.  King was ready to let him have it but she knew she was going to have to save most of it for when they were alone.

"Jean!"  King called cupping one hand on the side of her mouth, "Ryo's here!"

"Finally!"  Jean said bursting out of the side door.  King's eyebrows shot up as she saw that her little brother was hanging out in the back room all along.

"JEAN!"  King scolded.  "I thought I told you to stay put!"

"Com'on sis!"  Jean replied while tossing his arms behind his head.  "I was bored to tears.  You couldn't have expected me to wait up there forever," he replied.  As much as she didn't want to admit it, Jean was right.  It wasn't his fault.  It was Ryo's.  Now he was really in for it.

"Just get the door!"  King said with her finger aimed at the target.  Jean shrugged his shoulders and proceeded to the door.  He was about to get a free show anyways between his sister and Ryo.  Might as well speed up the process.

Jean swung the door open and looked forward with heavy admiration and a bit of annoyance.  "About time you go – ga – GA! – GAHH!!!"

"Move aside!"  Ordered the busty Japanese woman.  Jean would have done just that but he was easily moved aside by the pushy girl.  Just watching her move so fluidly and the way the light painted on her most voluptuous assets, Jean wanted to do anything she said.

Suddenly, after staring no longer than a few seconds, Jean felt a warm liquid drip from the end of his nose.

"Oh…  OH GOD!!!"  Jean cried while storming to the bathroom.  He desperately covered his nose with both hands and hoped that anything didn't spill on his precious gi.  More importantly, he didn't want his sister to see him in such a situation.

"What the?   Mai?!"  King shouted.  There she was; all 165 centimeters of her.  King had no idea what she was doing in her bar but she didn't like it if Mai scared Jean all the way out of the room.

"All right, where is he?!"  Mai demanded.  She slammed her arm on the nearest barstool that almost gave way under the sheer pressure of Mai's anger.

"Who are you talking about?!"  King replied.  She had a hunch who Mai was looking for but King didn't want to take any chances.  She knew Mai very well ever since they teamed up in the 1994 King of Fighters Tournament and the way she figured it, better safe than sorry.

"Don't play dumb with me!!"  Mai shouted.  "I know Andy's hiding in here."

"Andy?"  Mary said while turning around.  Even the mentioning of one Bogard brother was enough to arouse her interest.

"Yes Andy!"  Mai replied in a very angered tone.  "Where are you hiding him?!"

"I…"  King pulled back trying not to further ensue the very pissed off Mai Shiranui.  "I haven't seen him at all Mai.  Honestly!"  She pleaded.

"Don't sell me shit and call it ice cream!"  Mai replied acting very awkward than normal.  For her even to mention a slang insult such as that would have ruined her pretty girl image.  This had to be serious.  The shock of the phrase she used rattled King enough to the point where she wouldn't allow this to continue.  She understood Mai's situation but she didn't have to come here and act all rude about it.

"Mai!  Calm down!"  Mary ordered.  Mai gave a look at the other blonde sitting on a stool and identified her as Blue Mary, one of Mai's worst enemies.

"YOU!"  Mai yelled.  "You took him didn't you?!"

"Mai…"  Mary said with an eyebrow raised.  This wasn't going anywhere.  She shouldn't have instigated it, her mind pleaded with her but it was too late.  Mai already was upset for taking her place in the King of Fighters Tournament last year, she didn't need this on her back now.

"Mai!"  King stated.  "Andy's not here.  Get over it!"

Mai turned her attention away from her first pain in the side and looked right at the second.  "I'm not leaving here until Andy comes out.  I've got a very reliable source that says he was going to be here in the morning."

King looked at Mai kind of dumbfounded.  "Reliable source?"

"Yes!"  Mai said while taking a seat.  Her mood calmed down a bit and she seemed a bit more relaxed.  King was glad to see this change but hoped there wouldn't be any further trouble with her later.

"And if he lied to me I'm going to get him _and_ Andy later!"  Mai yelled in the air.  After realizing for a moment that King was probably telling the truth, Mai put her head down on the table and vented.  "ANDY YOU JERK!"

*          *          *          *          *

"ACHOOO!!!"  Andy sneezed.

"Are you alright sensei?"  Asked a young boy.

"Yea," Andy replied wiping the bottom of his nose with the back of his hand.  "I should take it easy during nights huh?"

The boy laughed.  Andy had a way of doing that with him.  He always seemed so different when they were together; especially when it concerned Master Hanzo's granddaughter.

"Sensei," the boy asked, "Are you sure it's alright for me to lie to Mai?"

Andy nearly choked on his own saliva.  He was still surprised that his pupil Hokutomaru actually helped him out with Mai.  Andy is already regretting that decision now.

"Hokutomaru, the bond between sensei and pupil is sacred.  Whatever the master says the student should do because the master knows what is right through experience."

"But…  I thought you liked Master Hanzo's granddaughter."

Andy cringed again.  It was true, he didn't exactly hate Mai, in fact, their whole relationship was a good balance of untraditional and down right insane.

"There are some things that cannot be answered," Andy replied hoping that would silence his pupil.

"Oh, I see…  It's just like you told me about the sound that one hand clapping makes, right?"

"Bingo," Andy stated feeling a big sigh of relief exit his body.

"But…  Don't you think it's rather mean to tease Mai sensei this way master?  I thought you would respect Master Shiranui enough to take care of her."

The previous comments were pretty deep but this one practically caught Andy off guard.  He wondered how could such a young boy be so inquisitive and insightful.  The notion of it made Andy stare for quite a few moments before he realized he still had a question to answer.

"You see Hokutamaru, I think its best for now that me and Mai remain friends.  It's not that I hate her or don't find her attractive," he defended, "But its better to take things slow especially at times like these."

Hokutamaru wanted to blink in defiance but he can actually understand where his sensei was coming from.  Nevertheless, Mai was going to find out that he lied to her and the school would get livelier again.  The world keeps spinning no matter what the situation.

"So…  Does that mean you're going to marry Mai sensei eventually?"

Andy pulled back and threw his arms up in defense.  Just hearing the word marriage and Mai in the same sentence made him cringe.  He was still a long ways away from becoming a master and that was still a priority over his romantic life.

Hokutamaru laughed at Andy's response.  The mood was level again and thus they could continue their training.  "Shall we go again?"  He said while throwing on his fighting stance.

Andy responded in kind.  "Alright Hokutomaru, I don't want you holding back this time."  And with that, they went at it.

*          *          *          *          *

"So what happened between you and Andy?"  Mary asked showing a deep interest.  If they were having problems with both Bogard brothers, they might as well share their experiences.

"GOD!"  Mai said while slammed her glass of water down.  Luckily there was so little left that it didn't spill.  Mary's comment must have brought back some troubling memories.  "And to think he was actually going to be charming for a change."

"Mai," King sighed.  She felt the tickle of a sad story about to come on.

"When Andy came back he was so sweet and caring," Mai commented not mentioning the part of their little communication mishap, "and he even offered to take a vacation together."

"That sound's nice – " Mary replied before she was interrupted but a fist slamming on the bar table.

"And then we fly out all the way to the Himalayas just so he can train for the next two weeks!!!"  Mai cried.  "What does he take me for?!  It's like he doesn't even consider me a woman…"

All three of them let out a sigh.  King wasn't in any kind of situation like them but she knew how they felt.  In fact, she lived it for a number of years.

"Why don't you just try talking to him about it?"  Called Jean walking down the stairs.  "Some guys are as dense as lead.  We don't know how to read mixed signals."

"What?"  All three of them said in unison.  They didn't expect that to happen.  Random words of wisdom weren't really on today's menu.  Especially with someone who doesn't really have any experience about it.

"Jean?  Is everything alright?"  King asked.  Jean replied with a nod.

"Just peachy sis.  I called Ryo and he said he was going to be a little late."

"A little late was half an hour ago," King responded.

"I know.  He's having problems with his bike again."

"Ehhh…"  King groaned.  She should have figured.  Ryo was glued to that bike and if it so much had the symptoms of a cold, he wouldn't rest until it was fully healed.  "Why didn't he just send Robert to pick you up?"

That thought had crossed Jean's mind but he wouldn't want to waste a perfectly good show now would he?  Nevertheless, Jean shrugged and answered as best as he could.  "It's alright sis, even if Robert came I'd still be waiting in the dojo until Ryo fixed his bike."

Jean did have a point.  King nodded and took a sip of wine.  This day was just getting more stressful and there were many hours of it left.

"Alright Jean, why don't you just relax a while longer until Ryo gets here."

"No problem sis," Jean said while heading for his room.  It wasn't out of respect or anything of the sort.  No, there were still two beauties downstairs and Jean was a developing young man.   There's no way he had that kind of endurance yet.

"You're brother seems so sweet," Mai commented.  That made King smile.

"Yea, he's one of a kind."  That was partially true.  There was someone else who matched up to King's standards of a great guy and right now he was probably covered in grease.

*          *          *          *          *

"FINALLY!"  Robert sighed loudly as the sound of Ryo's engine echoed in the garage.  Ryo cheered as loud as he finally got his beautiful machine running again.

Ryo cut the engine.  It was working as fine as it did the day it was built.  Ryo was satisfied with that.

"See?!  I told you it was no sweat," Ryo stated.

"Alright, alright!"  Robert backed off.  "But shouldn't you get cleaned up, I mean, they've been waiting for almost two hours."

Ryo checked the clock in the garage.  "OH shit!  I'm a so dead!!!"  Ryo jetted into the house to get cleaned up and hopefully he'd get to King's bar before the sun set.  Robert just shook his head and pressed his back against the garage wall.

"The things he does for the one he loves…"

*          *          *          *          *

Another half hour passed and the three girls were getting along a lot better than expected.  They talked, they laughed, they even exchanged personal advice.  This was the first time that King felt like she had some real good friends.  Not to exclude Ryo and Jean but she really enjoyed have friends that weren't obsessed with fighting.  It was really nice to have friends of the same sex.

"Well," Mai said picking herself up from her seat, "I better get going.  I wouldn't want Andy to get worried about me," she joked.  Mary and King chuckled silently at the remark.

"Besides…  I've got some business to take care of with one of our students," she commented.

"Well, don't be a stranger," King replied.  Mai waved goodbye and in a blink, she was gone.

"That was nice," said King.  "A lot different than I expected."

"Life isn't all about punches and kicks…"  Mary stated.  King cracked a half of a smile and leaned forward on the barstool.  She checked her watched and almost cringed at the current time.

"Wow, I can't believe it's already noon."

"NOON?!"  Mary yelled.  She jumped from her seat and checked her watch to confirm the truth.  "Oh man I shouldn't have stayed here this late.  I've got to go."

"I'm sorry Mary," King stated.

"Don't be.  It wasn't your fault.  Although it really was more pleasant than I had anticipated."

"Really?"

"Yea," Mary said with a smile, "This is just what I needed."

"FINALLY!"  Jean cheered from the staircase.  He descended downward flaunting his joy and sat in the closest chair by the door.

"Jean?"  King pondered, "What are you doing?"  She inquisitively replied concerning Jean's very oblique strut.

"Robert just called me!"  He cheered.  "He said Ryo left a while ago and that he should be here any minute."

_FINALLY!_  King shouted in her mind.  The sheer annoyance of the situation was ticking at King's side like a bad itch that just kept getting worse.  Resolution has finally come and King couldn't be more joyed.

*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK*

"Speak of the dragon," Jean winked as he went for the door.  "Don't be too hard on him…  Okay sis –"

*SMASH*

"WHAT THE – ?!"  Jean cried as he saw the ebony door of his sisters bar break from his hinges and collides with his unexpecting body.

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!!!"  Yelped the young Kyokugen student as his body was shot from the entrance and all the way to the back.  Jean felt the huge sting as his back smashed against the wall and his now limp body crashed on an empty table.

"JEANNN!!"  King cried while running to his aid.  Mary turned her attention to the door where a piercing bright light entered, shadowing two figures that stood in its way.

The first one, as far as Mary could tell, was a young boy and he calmly proceeded into the room.  The other was definitely a female.  Her curves didn't tell any lies.

The boy violently pulled an empty chair from one of the tables and placed his leg on it.  He rested his hands on his propped knee and stared at the people in the room with a devilish like grin.

"Hello ladies…"  He spoke with a touch of menace in his tone.  "Can Terry come out and play?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Author Notes:  Alright, we're off to a good start here, I think.  Sorry to make the chapter so short this time guys, I've got plans for the next few and they're definitely going to be longer than this.  Maybe I should have made the prologue shorter so this one would look bigger by comparison ^_^.  Yea I know cheap tricks don't work, my writing doesn't need to stoop so low…  Yet.  Alright hopefully never but we'll see how it goes.

Story Notes:

            - Hokutamaru: Another Fatal Fury: Mark of the Wolves character makes his appearance.  I read about his from the original KOF 2001 and decided he should have a more meaningful part in the story than what was written.  The whole scene with Mai and Andy was something nice I could add to make the two teams meld into one.  That way I wouldn't have to think of another chapter title.

Also, Ryo returns in this chapter much to the joy of my two reviewers ^_^.  Don't think I didn't miss you guys.  Your words help me punch out these chapters faster and motivate me to continue.  Chapter two is going to be action packed so don't miss out.  Take it easy guys and hopefully I'll see you next chapter.)


	3. Chapter 2: Entrapment

The King of Fighters

The Strongest Fighter in the World

By MavGunloc

(aka: Luis M. Vila)

**Disclaimer:**  I do not own King of Fighters, the characters, or premise of the story.  They belong to SNK.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter 2:  Entrapment**

The calm serene environment of the lush trees and soothing grass was gone now.  They've been riding for almost five hours and Rock was getting kind of tired of all of the green landscape but finally they were here in the rocky regions of the mountains.  Brown replaced green and rough replaced smooth.  This was a welcomed change of pace but the jagged road and the bumpy ride was making Rock kind of car sick.  Although given their current situation, it would be safer to assume he was motorcycle sick.

Terry kept a calm smile on his face.  They were getting closer to where he wanted to go and hopefully he could get some of his personal thoughts off of his chest.  The road had given him plenty of time to think and luckily Rock had kept quiet enough for Terry to rummage through most of his feelings.  There was a lot waiting for him when he got back home so Terry wanted to make sure he didn't go back without resolving his own personal issues.  There was only one guy he would be able to talk to about that and finding him was hard enough as it is.  Terry figured they had more in common than meets the eye.

Rock gave his guardian a sincere look.  For the longest time, Terry had a stern look on his face.  This usually meant that Terry was thinking about something really important but occasionally he would shift into a remedial smile.  Rock was confused by this sporadically but nevertheless, he trusted Terry.  Rock kept a determined look on his brow knowing that Terry was taking him some where nice and hoped that when they got there, they would get to continue their training regiments once again.

Terry hit the gas hard and within moments, they were lost in the valleys of the mountains.

*          *          *          *          *

"Wow…"  Rock sighed as he viewed the size of the enormous staircase.  The grey mounds of cement showed their age, rippling with cracks, and covered in different tints of black and white.

Terry felt the bottom of his jacket being pulled.  He almost smiled at that action.  Rock must have been a little scared since he had no idea where they were and they were staring straight at something he's never seen.  It could have been a stairway to heaven for all that Rock knew.  His anxiety subsided though when Terry looked down and gave him a gentle wink.  Rock smiled and followed his guardian up the steps.

The trek was long but not hard.  Thanks to Terry's intensive training, Rock could go up and down these steps for hours, even at his top speed.  He was even filled with such eagerness he passed Terry during the walk up.

Finally reaching the top, Terry sighed.  The view before them wasn't grand but rather soothing.  There was a small house built in the traditional Japanese fashion with a calm blue pond to the right of it.  To the left there was a fabulous and lush Japanese garden equipped with its own fountain that cycled the fresh water from the pond and into the plants in a timely, organized manner.

Standing at the foot of the house bent over and looking at the flowers was an old man.  His white hair glistened thanks to the reflecting sunlight and his hands, though a bit wrinkled, emanated the aura strength and power.  His brow, although missing some hair at the brim of his forehead, was wise and stern.  This was typical for any martial arts master.  Terry was hoping this man could help him find the other person he was looking for.

"Good morning," the old man called not looking in Terry and Rock's direction.  Rock got a little frightened that this old guy could see without actually using his eyes but after looking at Terry's somber expression, the fear subsided.

Terry stepped forward.  Rock followed timidly at first but once they confronted the old man, he was more relaxed.  The old man gave off that expression of the warm, friendly, grandfather.  His appealing qualities settled in nicely to sooth Rock's mood.

"Mai's not around in case you're – " the old man looked up and was nearly taken out of his sandals at the sight in front of him.  "Ter – Terry…?"

"Master Jubei," Terry calmly uttered.  They were standing in the front yard of the legendary karate master Jubei Yamada.  When Andy first set out to train, Master Jubei was the first person he visited.  He trained Andy more mentally than physically and after a year sent him to another good friend of his, Hanzo Shiranui.

"This is a surprise," Jubei stated standing straight up.  "I don't believe I've ever gotten a visit from the Legendary Wolf himself."

Terry wanted to smile but held it in.  They never actually met in person even though they both competed in the second King of Fighters tournament.  Terry was trying to figure out if that was a good or bad thing but nonetheless, he had business to attend to here and now.

Jubei walked up to Terry and started to poke at his arm with his wrinkled old finger.  "Hmmm….  I don't see what's so special about you."

Terry would have said something but he knew this was a test.  Jubei was just monitoring Terry's reaction to see if what kind of fighting spirit he had.  Terry just smiled and adjusted his cap.

"Maybe you're poking the wrong places."

Jubei laughed out loud.  It was a calm relieving laugh but a powerful one nevertheless.  "You and your brother surely are different."  Jubei looked down at Terry's little friend.  "And as far as I remember, a lot taller."

Rock wanted to raise an eye brow but he never developed that muscle.  Jubei's words actually caused Terry to laugh.  The correlation of features between Andy and Rock could have been considered similar if Rock's hair was grown out a little longer.

"This is a friend of mind," Terry corrected, "His name is Rock."

"Where is his brother Roll?  And his stepsister n'?"

The old man's jokes were getting pretty weak.  Terry didn't acknowledge them with even the faintest hint of a smile.  Jubei noted this and hoped Terry would get to the point of his visit quickly and break this uncomfortable silence.

"I'm looking for Andy.  Is he around?"  Terry boldly asked.

Jubei took a deep breath and sighed.  "No."

_Figures… _ Terry thought.  He took a fifty – fifty chance on guessing where Andy would be and unfortunately for him, he lost.

"Andy is off training young pupils in the Shiranui School.  Anything you need to ask him, he'll be there to answer."

_Shiranui__School__?_  This was an odd scenario in Terry's mind.  Of course Andy would frequently visit his master to further his training but now he was teaching.  Andy must have come a long way and it completely passed over Terry's mind to consider how much skill his little brother actually possessed.

From behind, Terry could hear the clatter of footsteps running up the stairs.  At first it startled him but then he realized that the light patter sound was coming from the soles of a woman's foot.

A grin grew on Master Jubei, he could sense the presence of a bouncing beauty approaching his estate.  He could hear the ruffling of a wondrous red dress as it jiggled up and down off of the fabric.  This was one of the many reasons Master Jubei was happy to make Andy a welcomed guest in his home.

"Masterrrrrrrrr!"  She happily called out.  Terry turned his head slightly to confirm what his intuition had sensed.  He was glancing at the lovely Mai Shiranui.

"Mai!"  Jubei said in a very friendly and ecstatic tone.  "How good of you to visit."

Mai ran up in a feint jog with her eyes half shut as always.  She always pictured herself doing this in her own home with Andy waiting for her at the door but her fantasy was being short changed year after year.

Before Mai could approach the old man she opened her eyes wide and in her vision she saw someone she thought she'd never see.

"Ter – TER – TERRY!"  She said while pointing.  Mai couldn't believe it.  A few minutes ago, she and Mary were just discussing this Lonely Wolf and like fate, here he was.  After all of the talking going on in the Illusions, Mai had a kind word or two to tell him.

Terry turned around and gave Mai a gentle wave.  "Hey Mai.  How's it – ?!"

*THWACK*

"KSSSHHH!!!"  Terry spit as his mouth was suddenly and abruptly closed by the force that smacked him on top of his head.  He cringed at the first insight of pain but it immediately subsided.  Terry knew what he got hit with, he just didn't expect it.  Adding to that clause was the fact that Mai hit him herself.  She's never done that before no matter how much he used to tease her about Andy.  Mai must have had a really good reason.

"Where the hell where you?!"  Mai said demanding and answer.  She put both of her hands on her hips and one of her red and white fans hung out almost as if it were a tail if someone caught a glimpse of her shadow.

Terry lifted his head and repositioned himself into his normal standing pose but standing nearly a foot away was in the infuriated Mai.  Her eyebrows twitched in anger and for the first time, Terry got a feel of what his brother had to deal with on a regular basis.

"Wha – What do you mean Mai?"  For the first time ever, Terry found himself stuttering.  _Him!_  The great Legendary Wolf couldn't say a few words to Mai Shiranui, someone he's known for almost his entire fighting career.  Something was definitely strange about this situation.

"You've got some nerve!"  Mai pouted, "And I thought Andy was bad and treating women.  Now I know where he gets it from!"

Now it was starting to come together.  For some reason or another, Mai found out about Terry's little _vacation_ out of South Town.  Now he was here taking the heat for it as maybe a preview of what's to come when he gets back.

"All you Bogards are the same!"  Mai stomped.  She turned her head and closed her eyes in disgust.  Terry felt the need to step back but his body wouldn't allow it.  He was just going to have to stand there and deal with it.

"But Mai…  I can – " and before he could finish his defense, Mai popped open one of her eyes and saw the cutest little angel hiding behind Terry's leg.

Mai's eyes popped opened and gleamed with a bright and prosperous light.  "OOOOOHHHHH!!!"  She said while bending over and looking the child dead in the eye.  "He's adorable!"

One of Terry's eyebrows was raised and the other cringed.  _Mai Shiranui, the master of mood swings._

"He's soooooooooo cute!"  She said while maneuvering to the side to get a better look.  Rock turned as far as he could around Terry, blatantly showing his bashfulness.

Mai stood up after noticing how shy the boy was and began to question Terry about him.  "Is this your son Terry?"  And before Terry could open his mouth, she spoke again.  "OH MY!!  You've been cheating on your wife with Mary!!!"

This wasn't going anywhere positive.  Just because Rock had blonde hair, it didn't make him Terry's son or nephew or any relation at all.  Some people are pretty dense.

"He's – He's not my son…"  Terry defended.  Mai pulled back with her arms crossed and gave Terry a good look almost saying that she wasn't about to buy what he had to sell her.

"Ahem!"  Jubei coughed.  "If you're looking for Andy, he's off training in the woods."

Those words threw Mai off of one horse and onto another.

"Thanks Master!"  She cheerfully said and ran off just as she did when she ran up.  Terry breathed a short sigh of relief and looked Jubei in the eye.

"Thanks…"  He calmly stated.  "You just saved me from a violent hurricane."

Jubei coughed again and turned his body to the direction that Mai ran off to.  "I didn't do it for you boy."

"What?"

"You see, the moment she realized that Andy isn't here, she's going to come back and scold me for lying to her."

"Scold you?"  Terry pondered, "Isn't that a bad thing?"

Jubei gave Terry a glare that would make Dracula cringe in fear.  He turned around and watched Mai and her assets enter the woods and sighed.  "Young people just don't get it," he pointed out, "Now run along.  I probably bought you an hour to talk with your brother."

Terry then realized just how wise this old master really is.  "Thanks again," he stated. Terry then turned around and headed back down the stairs.  Rock closely followed behind and once they were out of sight, Jubei took a deep breath and relaxed his body by sitting on a rock.

"The Legendary Wolf indeed…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mary took a few steps back.  She had never seen or even heard about what her eyes just witnessed.  Jean was launched from one end of the bar to the other and it wasn't a gentle toss either.  The cause of his pain was the two uninvited guests that calmly entered after their first attack and asked a simple question.  No matter who these people were, Mary wasn't going to tell them a damn thing.

K'9999 picked his leg up from off the chair and gave it a heavy kick.  It flew across the room and hit adjacent to where Jean's body hit.  The wood shattered on impact and the chips and bits of debris rained on King and her now injured brother.

"What's the matter…?  Do I scare you?"  K'9999 taunted.  Mary took another step back.  She was in no real condition to fight with all of the alcohol running in her system.  This new threat was something she wasn't ready to handle.

Mary decided to work her other great quality.  Her mind.  There had to be some reason this guy was looking for Terry and by the look of his serious expression, he meant business.  She decided to play dumb at first.  Hopefully they would by the bait.

"W – Who are you talking about?"  Mary cringed.  She over played her hand a little bit but the stutter may have helped.  K'9999 didn't look all amused.

"Don't give me that shit?!"  K'9999 spat.  This time he threw one of King's tables straight against the wall.  It shattered in the same manner as the chair he previously kicked.  "I thought this was a bar," K'9999 cracked a tiny grin.  "Aren't you guys supposed to service the customers?"

Mary took a look behind her and noticed King wasn't finished tending to her brother.  She would have to buy more time and the stupid routine had died the moment she tried to implement it.

"What do you want?!"  Mary sternly said.  This made K'9999 smile.  Finally he was getting some service.

"I'll take a Bloody Terry…"

Mary didn't like his use of irony in a situation as serious as this.  She took one step forward and put on her most demanding expression. "I don't know who the hell you are but we don't have what you're looking for."  Mary wanted to sigh in her mind.  This wasn't going to work but she had to make sure Jean was clear of any danger before things got rough which by her estimation, was in any second.

K'9999 thought of giving up for just a fraction of a second.  If Terry were here, he would have stormed out right now before these women were in any danger.  That's another thing that K'9999 despised about Terry's character.  He was too damn nice.

"Don't listen to her Kay Kay," Angel said tapping his shoulder playfully.

_Kay Kay?  Who the hell is that?_  Mary tried to ponder.  Nothing about his identity came to mind.

"What is it?!"  He snapped.  "I'm busy!!"

"Don't let her fool you…"  She said shaking her finger back and forth.  Then with that same finger she pointed straight at Mary.  "She's Terry's girlfriend."

Mary's eyes shot open.  She had been figured out.

_Who are these guys?!?!_

K'9999 began to glow like a Christmas tree in the dead of night.  "Is that so…?"  He said with a smirk on his face.  This was just the break he needed.  Everything was falling into place.  K'9999 thought of the most ingenious plan right at that moment.  Thanks to this new information, Terry would have to know where his precious lover is at any given moment, so K'9999 decided that he was going to beat, beat, and beat Mary to an inch of her life and give Terry one final holler.  If he didn't show, Mary was going to die and then Terry would have a reason to hunt him.  This couldn't have turned out any better for the young N.E.S.T.S. warrior.

"Woman…  I think you better say your prayers," K'9999 said over the cracking of his knuckles.

Now Mary was feeling worried.  She glanced over her shoulder one last time and thankfully King and Jean were no where to be found.  Mary got one situation taken care of and now she had to prepare herself for the second.  The alcohol was still fresh in her system but wasn't feely too incoherent yet.  She was going to have to fight no matter what so she threw off her green jacket and got settled into her fighting stance.

K'9999 let a half smile show on his face.  "Interesting…"  He threw off his cape so the other half of his body was finally revealed.  The red cape completely disappeared out of thin air and with that his grey hair.  It was now a shimmering blue, as blue as the sky.  His teeth shined in another fiendish smile and he could almost taste Mary's warm blood splashing on his face.  This was going to be sweet.

"Hold it!"  Angel called from behind K'9999.

"What is it now?!"  He beckoned.

Angel slid her body right in front of his and she turned around and looked him square in the eyes.

"You got to beat up all those drunks last time…  It's my turn!"  She stomped.  K'9999 was enraged that this woman would dare to interfere and give him orders.  He was feeling the fire burn within him.

Suddenly, staring at her set K'9999 at ease.  Her calm features and subtle round eyes didn't make K'9999 so angry anymore.  After he finally subsided his extra emotion, he turned around and waved giving Angel the permission she desire.

"OIIIIISU!"  She cheered while turning around.  Angel tipped her head forward slightly and placed all of the tops of her fingers on the centerline of her hair.  Mary took this rather strange fighting ritual in with stride and readied herself for the fight.

Mary prepared herself for the defensive.  That was her 'A' game and if she had any chance against this new fighter, she better start with her strengths.  Angel sat ready in her fighting stance which was also rather odd.  Her arms were up almost if they were in a Muei Thai stance but he had her hands open, wiggling her fingers.  This was some sort of new weird style.  That was Mary's only assumption.

_What kind of people do you get involved with Terry?_  She thought to herself.  That was the last time she was able to think about anything but the fight.

Angel came out swinging.  She threw a lofty haymaker aimed right at Mary's head.  It caught only empty air.  Through Mary's many experiences as a fighter, she knew that the haymaker punch was the easiest to spot but the hardest to stop.

Mary was crouched right under Angel's fairly muscular arm.  Just by the sound of the air whiffing over Mary head, she could sense the strength in her opponent.  Usually in this situation, Mary would follow up with her trademark 'Vertical Arrow' but this wasn't another King of Fighter match, this was a street fight.

Another fist came crashing down.  Mary used the momentum of her bent knees and shot herself backward.  Mary rolled back far enough to where her back was nearly touching the bar wall where Jean hit.  What she saw next was completely surprising.

Angel's fist dug deep into the floor of King's bar.  The wood snapped out and the remnants of splinters and debris were in the surrounding area.  If Mary had any doubts about her strength, they were gone now.

Angel removed her fist from there ground and shook it gently.  She smiled over while moving her finger.

"I missed…"  She said while waving her tongue out.

Mary couldn't believe what she was seeing.  _Is this girl for real?!_

Angel charged forward completely abolishing the previous scene and went after Mary.  Angel's glove covered fist aimed straight at Mary's temple connected straight against the wall.  Her fist punctured through the wall Mary once leaned against.  Mary used her speed to her advantage and rolled right around Angel facing her backside.

_Got you!_  She cheered.

*SMACK*

Mary's forearms burned with a painful sensation.  She was very lucky to get them up in time to block but her arms were singing a different tune.  The force of the impact was so great it sent Mary sliding backwards leaving rubber stains from where her boots once were.

After the brief trip halfway across the bar, Mary got her bearings and put up a defensive.  That's when she noticed that there was still another threat sitting right behind her.  K'9999 had been watching and if he got into the fight, Mary had no chance.   All he would have to do is hold her down and that would be it.  Lights out for Blue Mary.

"Do not concern yourself with me…"  K'9999 boldly pointed out.  "Angel doesn't need my help to finish you off.  Have all the fun you want."

That was somewhat reassuring.  So Mary didn't have to worry about K'9999 for now, but he just boasted about his partner's ability.  Now she had another name to go with the face.  Angel was the women who could probably take down this building given a few minutes and if someone this powerful is coming after Terry, he must have gotten himself into a lot of trouble.

With the new found sense of trust she had in the sullen male, which was very miniscule at the moment, Mary jumped backwards to give herself some room.  She sprung forward before Angel could react and hoping her new found offense would throw Angel off.  Mary came down with both arms clenched in a double axe handle fashion.

Angel only put one arm up in defense.  It was all she needed.  Mary's hands came down and bounced off of her steel-like forearm.  Mary was in shock.  It was like a child striking a tree.  There was absolutely no movement at all.  As sober as she felt, this had to be an embellishment of her slight intoxication.

*THWACK*

"KKSSSSSHHHHH!"  Mary cringed with her teeth firmly shut.  A sharp pain ran all the way up her body that began at her knee.  Mary began to fall backwards with the sheer momentum of the strike before she noticed Angel's heel about to lend her a hand with that.

*CRACK*

"YIAAAAAAAAAGH!"  She cried while taking the sum of the blow to her shoulder.  Mary didn't have time to thrive in pain because her back had just slammed on King's hard wood floor.  The force made her bounce up just a bit and afterwards she was laid out like a fish fresh on the deck of a boat.  The pain was like nothing she had ever felt before.  It was almost like a thousand bees stinging each and every portion of her body with one inch stingers.

Mary knew she didn't have time to lay down.  Her eyes opened and she saw Angel lunging her fist back for another attack.  It was time for Mary to be more assertive.

Before Angel could blink, Mary sprang to her feet disregarding all of the pain she was feeling.  Her legs, shoulder, and back were screaming at her for a break but Mary put those voices aside and let her instincts and adrenaline do the talking.

Angel swung down but her fist caught empty space.

"VERTICAL ARROW!"

_Huh?_  "UUUUGGGGGGGHHHH!!!"  Angel cried as her jaw was sent upwards and almost into her own mouth.  She felt her feet lifting from the ground and before she knew it, Angel had taken flight.

At this distance, Mary knew she had her.  Angel was too close to the stem of Mary's leg.  This was the perfect set up.  Mary wrapped her leg around Angel's neck and used the momentum of her kick to bring herself on top of Angel.  Luckily she kicked with her uninjured leg or this move would have been impossible.

Now on top, Mary threw her weight towards the ground and he took Angel's head with her.

*SMASH*

Mary rolled backwards after the impact.  She got a good tight squeeze on Angel's neck and she would probably need a minute or two to recuperate.  Mary got on one knee and allowed herself a well deserved breather.  The pain was still flowing throughout her body once the adrenaline died down.  She knew she was going to have to end this a whole lot quicker before her body was going to give up.  There wasn't much time left.

"EEEEEEYAAAAPPP!"  Angel cried while jumping to her feet.  Mary's eyes widened in horror.

_There's no way!  I must have not locked on the hold right!!!_

Angel tilted her head from left to right allowing the sickening crack to echo in the empty bar.  She looked over at the shocked Mary and smiled.

"You're going to have to do better than that," She said with a grin.  Her finger pointed back and forth like a school teacher who was scolding her student.  Mary couldn't believe who she was up against.  There was no doubting it now, she was going to have to go all out.

"This is boring me…"  K'9999 called as he got up and headed for the door.  "I'll be outside.  Get me when you finish."

Angel gave a cheerful nod and an 'okay' using her right hand.  Mary peeked over her shoulder and confirmed his exit.  Now she had one less thing to worry about.

Mary got up and prepared a defensive.  Angel smiled again and as soon as Mary blinked, dashed forward.  Mary got her arms close to her chest.  This was the ideal set up if Angel was going to strike high or low because Mary had enough time to throw her arms to block and possible even counter.

*SWISH*

_HUH?!_  Mary said as Angel disappeared before her eyes.  This fight was getting way to freaky for Mary's liking.  Just then, the sound of sliding shoes scratched the drums of Mary's ears.  Angel had snuck behind her.

Angel swung a furious blow aimed straight at Mary's neck.  Like her previous blow, it was a miss.  Mary was able to roll just in time but it wasn't pretty.  Her leg was signaling a heavy amount of pain and all she could really manage was just a sorry looking dive.

Mary got on her feet and watched as Angel brought her fist back from her missed punch.  This was Mary's opportunity to score another hit.

"SPINNNN FALLLLL!"  Mary cried as she flipped into the air.  She let her one good leg be the force of the attack and her hell dug into the shoulder.  This was just phase one.  Now that Angel was distracted from the pain, she moved one to the second.

Mary spun her attack lung under and around Angel's arm.  She used her other free leg and clotheslined Angel's neck sending her straight to the ground.  This was going flawlessly.  Mary landed just as planned and she was going to pull on Angel's arm until she heard the snap.

The snap never came.  In fact, Mary felt herself being lifted from the ground.  Angel's strength was phenomenal.  Before Mary could take a breath she was in the air and completely under Angel's control.

Angel chucked Mary off of her arm and right over the bar.  Mary careened straight into dozens and dozens of bottles of liquor.  The smashed and cracked under the sheer force of the throw and as fast as Mary's attack was dissolved, she was covered in glass and alcohol.

_Owie…  That kinda hurt…_  Angel remarked while checking her shoulder.  After a few movements counterclockwise, it was good to go.

Mary picked herself up from the bulk of glass and spilt booze.  She didn't have to check but Mary knew she was sliced open in several areas.  The alcohol began to seep into her cuts like a sponge and the stings were just an added bonus to the pain she was already feeling.  Mary could barely pick herself up from the ground.  Her arms shook in defiance.  They didn't want her to stand.

"Awwww…"  Angel pouted.  "Over already?"  She put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot.  This wasn't fun anymore if the other person gave up.

"DOUBLE STRIKE!"

*SMACK**SMACK*

"EEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!"  Angel cried as she was sent flying.  The momentum carried her straight out of the bar and her body smacked the hard asphalt upon landing.  Even then the momentum was so great she began to roll into the middle of the street before stopping on her butt with her legs half spread.  She looked like a child who was playing in a sandbox and pouted when she realized what had just happened.

"What the hell are you doing?!"  K'9999 cursed.  Angel looked back and him and put her half knuckles to her eyes.

"They kicked me out…"  She sobbed.

"GET UP!!!!"  K'9999 spat.  He turned to face the entrance of the bar when he noticed that other women dressed in purple.  _Oh…  So that's how it is?!_

"It wasn't fair Kay Kay they doubled teamed me!"

"SHUT UP!!!"  He screamed at her.  "GET YOUR ASS OFF OF THE STREET!  YOU'RE EMBARASSING US!"

Angel bent her bottom lip over trying the old puppy-dog-face routine but a sinister glare from K'9999 dissipated her remorse.  She sprung to her feet and dusted herself off.  The pain ringing in her stomach itched a little bit and she was going to have to turn the other cheek later.

King ran up to the door frame and stood her ground.  She saw the blue haired boy as he was across the street standing over the girl King had hit with her Double Strike.  She stepped out her bar and onto the sidewalk.  The Illusions had taken enough damage.  If they wanted to fight they were going to do it in the street.

"You just pissed me off woman!!!"  K'9999 screamed at King.  "This was supposed to be a one on one fight but you just changed the game.  It's time to call in the substitute!!!"  K'9999 cried as he ran down the street.  King put up her kick boxing stance and prepared herself.  There was no way she could have prepared herself enough for this opponent.

K'9999's arm was wrapped in his leather thong and it began to change form.  The broad features that a hand would once take turned into a lance.  The leather began to spin and that's when King realized that wasn't any lance.  That was a drill.

King put up her guard and expected the worse as K'9999 jumped into the air.  He opened up his chest and extended his drilling arm downward.  He was going to slash her up good.

"KOUOUKENNN!!!"

*SMACK*

"GAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!"  K'9999 cried as he took a blast of energy straight in his ribs.  The strike was so fierce it sent K'9999 off course and onto the street.  He rolled over only once until he got his footing.  His shoe skidded across the asphalt and left a faint trace of burnt rubber that tickled his nose hairs.  Never mind that, there was something else that needed attention.  Or rather, someone.

King turned her head and confirmed her greatest hope.

"RYO!"  She called.  There he sat, still on his motorcycle with his arm extended outward.  His muscles were still flexed after releasing his Kououken and a most distinguishing feature was plastered on his face.  There was no happiness, no joy, just anger.  His eyebrows were pointed and his lips curled in an angered sneer.  He saw something he didn't like and whoever was involved, they were going to have hell to pay.

Ryo got off of his bike and walked towards King.  She would have moved over to greet him but he was being too serious to show affection.  King felt the same way, this was no time for hugs and kisses.

Ryo stood next to King and checked her over.  There was no visible damage but looked twice anyways.  His first worry was confirmed and turned out negative.  That was one speck of luck.  Behind her was another story.

He wanted to ask what happened but there was no need.  There was one freaky looking dude about to cut up his fiancé with a drill for an arm.  Then he spotted the well endowed white hair female who looked over at him with an inquisitive stare.  The same kind a child would give if she saw something she didn't know.

Inside the bar was a wreck.  More importantly, there was a fairly bloody female covered in glass that looked like she needed medical attention.  Upon closer observation he confirmed another mystery.

_Blue Mary?_  Ryo raised an eyebrow.  King looked back and saw what her lover was looking at.  She looked back at him confused.

"Take care of her," Ryo ordered.  "Stay inside no matter what happens, alright?!"

King nodded but her emotions were mixed.  She knew Ryo just wanted to protect her but the way he said it sounded more like an order than a suggestion.  King wasn't a slouch herself in the fighting department.  Then again, when it came to fighting, Ryo always knew what was best.  King obeyed and ran to Mary's aid.

Ryo sighed mentally.  That was one thing he didn't have to worry about.  Now he can concentrate on the fight.  Whoever this guy was, he wasn't about to get away with this.

K'9999 got up refusing to dust himself off.  "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!?!?!"  He blasted shooting saliva into the air.  Ryo didn't respond.  He just stood there looking at his adversary like K'9999 was a piece of garbage and today was trash day.

"Ohhhhh…  Are we going to tag team Kay Kay?"  Angel cheered.  This was her first opportunity to fight alongside K'9999 and she felt a rush of excitement and adrenaline fill her body.

"SHUTE THE HELL UP AND STAY PUT!!!"  K'9999 spat.  He looked over at Ryo with an angered frown.  "HE'S MINE!"

Ryo was somewhat happy to hear that.  Even with her word, he still couldn't trust that Angel would stay put.  Nevertheless, Ryo prided himself in his ability to fight multiple opponents.  That was what Kyokugen Karate was all about.  Strength in one.  He was ready for them no matter how strong they thought they were.

"ORA – ORAAAA!"  Ryo taunted beckoning K'9999 to come after him.  He broke into his favored Kyokugen karate stance and prepared for a battle.

Ryo's actions set K'9999's anger into a blaze.  _Who the hell does this guy think he is?!_

K'9999 charged forward.  He was going to make Ryo choke on his words.  K'9999 made a long jump and slashed at Ryo with his drill arm.  He would love to see Ryo counter this move.

"YAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!"

"KOHOU!"

*CRACK*

"CKKKKKSSSSSHHHHH!!!"  K'9999 cringed as his mouth was abruptly shut by Ryo's fist.  His body smacked the ground with a horrible thud but he didn't stay there long.  K'9999 rolled backwards to regain his footing and he saw that Ryo remained firm and ready to go again.

_WHY THAT?!_  K'9999 reached the pinnacle of his temper and his body would go no further until he got a power boot.  K'9999 was through being easy on this guy.

K'9999 stood up and put himself in a weird stance.  His arms were at his side and bent at the elbow.  His legs were spread in exactly the same position as a Tae Kwon Do 'Riding Horse Stance'.

"aaaaaAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  K'9999 screamed.  The ground began to shaken and wind swarmed around his presence.  His muscles stretched and the veins in his head popped.  K'9999 felt the strength of his design flow throughout his body.  The power he radiated before had tripled right before Ryo's eyes.  This guy wasn't someone he was going to be able to take lying down.

Finally, everything stopped.  Ryo wasn't worried nor very impressed.  There was still a fight to be had and he was damned if he was going to let his guy get away with what he did.

K'9999 smiled.  _This guy has no idea what he's gotten himself into._

K'9999 turned slightly to the side and snapped his arm downward.

"KUDAKEEEE!!!!"

_What the?!_  Ryo shouted to himself.  Pillars of smoke that came from practically nothing and they were headed in his direction.

Ryo crossed his arms over his chest and ducked his head.  The smoke passed right through him shooting bits of rock and other debris so hard it cut right through his orange gi.  The few nicks and cuts wouldn't slow Ryo down but they made him wonder how this guy had this kind of power.

Ryo slowly removed his defense.  He saw K'9999 looking over at him with an even bigger smile.

"That's only a sample of my power," he snickered.

_What?!_  Ryo cursed.  He checked over his body and confirmed the multiple cuts he suffered.  There were a couple on each leg on several on his arms.  All of that from one attack and he wasn't even close to Ryo.

Without warning, K'9999 dashed at Ryo.  His speed was unfathomable.  Before Ryo could set up any kind of defense, K'9999 was in melee range and prepared to strike.

*SMACK*

"KRRAAAAAGGGGHHH!!"  Ryo yelled after his head was brutally snapped to the side.  He didn't even see K'9999's fist move and before he knew it, Ryo had taken the force of a vicious backhanded strike.

"YAAAAAAHHHH!!!"  K'9999 cursed while slashing the falling Ryo with his spiked formed arm.

*SLASH*

Blood spewed from Ryo's chest and a few drops splashed on K'9999's face.  He licked the nearest drop of crimson liquid and found it to taste much to his liking.  Ryo hit the ground and rolled away.  His blood trickled on the ground leaving a thin trail.  Ryo brought himself to his feet and clasped his chest with one arm.  It hurt.  It hurt bad.  But even with Ryo's heavy breathing he wasn't going to allow K'9999 to think for a second that he was hurt.

K'9999 kept smiling.  He was going to give Ryo all he could handle with his drill crafted arm.  There was no way he was going to stand up to K'9999's ultimate barrage.

K'9999 charged in and let the slashing begin.  He pierced and pierced and pierced at Ryo hoping to disembowel him slowly with each strike.  It never came.

Ryo ducked and swayed over each passing attacked.  He felt the whirl of the leather as it spun near his body and the heat nearly warmed his skin.  Ryo was doing a good job so far avoiding the mass of attacks but he couldn't keep this up for long.  Just as that thought crossed his mind, the drill came right for his forehead.

*SHWISH*

_ERRRRHH!!_   Ryo cursed as the drill passed right over his head and snapped a few bits of his hair clean off.  K'9999 pulled it back and smiled.  He had Ryo right where he wanted him.

The distance was too close for Ryo's liking.  He'd have to pull off one of his space making techniques if he ever hoped to survive this onslaught.

K'9999 lunged his arm forward aiming straight for Ryo's heart.  Ryo rolled with the strike allowing it to glide over the swell of his back and giving him a wide open target centered at his opponent's gut.

"MURIAAAAHH!!"

*CRACK*

"KAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!"  K'9999 spat as he flew backwards.  He rolled once and rested on his knees with both hands clenched on his stomach.  The only thought that ran on his mind was anger.

_I'll kill him…!  I'll kill him…!  I'll kill him…!_

Ryo stood up and allowed himself a breather.  This guy was tough but not invincible and apparently very inexperienced.  He actually walked into the very technique that was derived from counter attacks from swords and spears.  Hopefully, that would be an advantage to Ryo in the long run.

K'9999 was still kneeling.  This was Ryo's chance to take the edge.  He ran forward as fast as his legs would move and then leaped into the air.

"MOUKO RAIJIN SETSU!"

*SNAP*

*SMACK*

_WHAT THE?_!  Ryo cried.  _Can't…  Bre – breathe…_

K'9999 looked up at him and smiled.  He had Ryo's striking hand firmly clasped in his left hand own and his head completely covered with his right.  Suddenly, the mutation on his right hand began to sprout increased its mass and size nearly tenfold.

_NOT NOW!!!_  K'9999 shouted.  He picked up Ryo as he would any piece of garbage and tossed him by the head straight at the bar they just trashed.

Ryo was shot like a cannon out of K'9999's hand and was almost thankful for it at first.  He didn't know where he was headed but odds are it wasn't any place soft.  Ryo braced for impact as best as he could but it was practically pointless.  He was screwed either way.

*          *          *          *          *

King laid Mary down on her bed.  All of her wounds were addressed to and for that she nearly ran out of bandage cloth.  The once white wrapping utensils were nearly crimson on every location on Mary's body.  She jittered in pain every so often but the worse had already been taken care of.  King made sure Mary was alright before heading downstairs to enter the fray.

**!!!!CCCCRRRRAAAASSSSHHHH!!!!**

"OH MY GOD!!!"  King cried as she saw the body of her fiancé smash right through a perfectly standing wall and through a mess of her tables.  His body jumped and skidded all over the place with furniture crashing all around him.

Ryo was flat on his face.  He didn't move an inch.  The pain had shut down all major functions of his brain and he was slowly loosing consciousness.  Everything was getting black.

"ryo…"  He heard faintly.  The sound was like an itch in his mind.

"Ryo…!"  He heard again.  This time it sounded more desperate.  It was hard trying to sleep with all of this noise in the background.

"RYOOOOOOO!!!"

Ryo's eyes popped open.  He had a firm sense of where he was but not how he got there.  Not entirely at least.  He felt the touch of soft and gentle hands over his back and they felt very nice.  He wished he could lay there forever until his brain finally accepted the signals of pain that were shooting up from various parts of his body.

"RYO!"  King shouted.  She had no idea what to think.  Her fiancé was laying nearly motionless after smashing through her bar's wall.  How anyone could survive that was miraculous.  The fact that it happened to Ryo was devastating.

Ryo painfully placed both hands in front of his chest and pushed up.  His body shook in defiance but Ryo placed the pain on the bottom of his priority list.  King saw his effort and was confused on whether or not to help him.  If he got up, he could only be put in more danger then again he was suffering so King did the only thing she thought plausible.

"Ryo…"  She whispered while helping him up.  After a short moment, Ryo was once again on his feet.  His arms weighed three times as much as they should have and his back burnt like a river of fire.  If he had a definition of pain, this was it.

Ryo cringed after taking a single step.  King helped him with the first but Ryo pushed her away and allowed himself to take the rest unassisted.  She checked her hands and saw they were stained with Ryo's freshly taken blood.

"RYO STOP!"  She begged.  "I've already called the paramedics!"

"I'm – I'm not going…  To let this guy…  GET AWAY WITH THIS!!"  Ryo fired himself up.  The adrenaline seeped into his system and all of the pain he once felt receded.

King hated to watch him leave but there was nothing she really could do.  Once Ryo put his mind to something he kept on going until it was done and over with.  She wanted to walk to the door and stop him but there was someone else who would have put a stop to her.

K'9999 was walking to the door.  He was sweating profuciously.  She thought that Ryo must have given him a hell of fight but then again she wondered how could someone so small throw Ryo right through a wall.

Ryo noticed K'9999 and saw a setup.  With K'9999 slouching, there was no way he could defend against his Kyokugen-style Secret Technique.  There was not other choice.  No matter how much his body wanted to quit, Ryo found the strength he needed for his attack and went for it.  He ran two painful steps and turned it into a dash.

"KYOKUGEN – RYUU OUGIII!!!"

*SMACK*

"GAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!"  Ryo cried in horror.  He'd barely left the entrance of the bar before he was completely stopped in one of his strongest techniques.

K'9999 forced a smile on his exhausted body.  His breathing was chaotic and his muscles weren't in pristine condition either.  Ryo twitched in K'9999's powerful grip.  He slammed the Kyokugen warrior against the still standing portion of the bar's wall with his good left arm.  His right formed the same dreaded drill he used to put that bloody gash on his chest.

*SLASH*

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  Ryo screamed into the open air as K'9999's arm pierced right through his shoulder and into the wall.  Ryo grabbed the drill like appendage and tried with all of his might to release it from his body.  His left arm had gone completely limp and was not useful at the present time.

K'9999 turned his arm a bit to try and open up the wound a bit more.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!"

Ryo's screams were like sweet poetry.  His attempts at halting the pain were futile.  K'9999 was not about to let up and Ryo didn't have the strength left to defend.

Out of the corner of his eye, K'9999 spotted another who wanted a piece of his greatness.  The foolish female had no idea how imprudent her attempts were.

*SMACK*

_WHAT?!_  King shouted to herself as her swift roundhouse kick was easily deflected and a counter attack was coming straight for her face.

*CRACK*

King spat as she rolled backwards.  Angel's punch leveled King to the next building.  The momentum died but King wasn't feeling too bright.  The fall had added on to the anguish that was burning on her chin.

"Let's keep this fair!"  Angel smiled.

"K – K – King…!"  Ryo cringed as he saw King take a haymaker right in the jaw.

K'9999 felt a tiny bit of thankfulness for Angel's actions but there were more important matters to be discussed.

"ANGEL!"  K'9999 snapped.  She turned around swiftly and stood at attention with one hand saluting her partner.

"YAS!"  She smiled.

"Give me the envelope!"

"RIGHTTTTT!"  Angel dragged on.  She pulled it out from the front of her jacket that was cupped safely between her breasts.  Angel handed it to K'9999  and saluted once again.  K'9999 was getting tired of the repetitious army routine but he was getting over it.

"Go wait over by the bench…  I'll be done in a minute."

"YAS!"  She stated while throwing her arms in the air.  Angel skipped to the bench and waited while K'9999 was having his fun.

"Here…"  K'9999 stated while placing the envelope between Ryo's orange gi and black shirt.  It took a while to find a spot big enough so it wouldn't stain the message.  "I want you to give this to Terry Bogard.  Tell him that I'll be waiting for him in the woods…."

_I'll kill him…  I'll kill him…  I'll kill him…  I'll kill him…_   Ryo thought.  His anger was taking over his instincts.  Suddenly, everything was turning red.

_I can't be defeated…  I can't be defeated… I can't be defeated…_

"I can't be defeated!!!"  Ryo cried.

K'9999 smiled with a feverish grin.  "Can't be defeated?!  You already have been – WHAT?!"

Ryo grabbed K'9999's arm with his now moving left one.  He gave it a tight squeeze and heard the bone snap under his sheer strength.

"NYAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  K'9999 screamed.  There was no way he could have been broken so easily.  He severely underestimated his opponent and his arm was paying the price now.

"I CAN'T BE BEATEN!!!" Ryo screamed.  His right arm flexed with an incredible power.  He focused all of his remaining strength and then some on his one final assault.

"BECAUSE I AM THE UNBEATABLE DRAGON!!!"

"WHATTTTTTT?!?!?!?!?!?!"

Ryo took a powerful step forward with his left foot and placed it between K'9999's legs.  The asphalt crushed under Ryo's power and his foot was buried in black concrete and fresh dug up soil.

_IM – IMPOSSIBLE?!_  K'9999 shrieked to himself.  _HIS BARE FOOT?!?!?!_

Ryo took another step with his right leg and unleashed the fury of Kyokugen Karate.

"ICHIGEKI HISSATSUUUUU!!!"

*CRACK*

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  K'9999 shouted while taking flight.  The sudden rush of air was an unfathomable feeling but nothing compared to the burn his chest was feeling.

**!!SSMMAASSHH!!**

K'9999's body crashed into a nearby dumpster all the way on the other side of the street.  His body left a young male impression against the green steel container.

"KAY KAY!"  Angel shouted while watching what was left of him slump down in a defeated posture.  She ran over to him and picked his body up.  His eyes were twitching, opening and closing against K'9999's will.  He really had no idea what had just happened.  Angel took the vanquished warrior and did the only sensible thing.

She ran away.

King dashed towards Ryo as he dangerously stood on the sidewalk clutching the gaping wound in his shoulder.

"RYO!"  King exclaimed.

"I…  I hear sirens…"  Ryo whispered.  All of his strength was depleted.  He really had nothing left.

"That's…  That's the paramedics!"  King cheered.  "They'll be here soon. Hold on Ryo!!!"

Ryo forced the biggest smile his face could muster.

"G – Good…"

Ryo collapsed into the street.  He could no longer stand on his feet nor hold his open wound.  His blood furiously poured onto the street and King was forced to watch this horrifying image.

"RYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Author Notes:  Kiyah!  That was a long chapter.  About eight pages longer than I wanted it to be but I guess I owe it to you guys since my last one was so short.  This one was really fun and challenging to write since I actually had to whip out a copy of KOF 2001 for my DC and forced myself to play Angel and K'9999 until I figured out how they fight.

That was hard.

Story Notes:

            Angel's mannerisms:  Alright I've gotten a lot of emails and reviews complimenting the way I've been writing Angel.  This was very surprising.  I thought I was going to get a ton of hate because I made her sound too kiddish and goofy.  I got the general idea from her character while watching my friend play her in KOF 2002 and after every victory, she'd prance around and say things like "Nya" [- Japanese for the sound a cat makes, I think].  So I thought I'd roll with it and it turned out great.

            K'9999 and Angel's fights:  This was the hardest part of the chapter.  I tried you guys.  I really did but I've come to a conclusion.  K'9999 is HARD!  He's like really bland and he's only got like two or three moves.  Comboing is kind of repetitive and boring and I can't pull of his Max combo or even his DM.  Angel is really cool.  She played kinda funny for me at first but then I read that you have to link her moves one after another.  After that, she was great.  I can't pull of her Max or DM either but I'm trying.  Anyways, after seeing how powerful some of her punches were in the game, I had to translate that into this fic and that's why she may see a bit overly strong.

This chapter also has a single title because even though there is a completely separate Terry section, it wasn't long enough to really require its own.  Maybe the next one, we'll see.

I also got an interesting request to go deeper into Angel's character and flesh her out some more.  Wellllllllllll…  As much as I'd like to say _sure_ I've got to remember this is a Fatal Fury / Art of Fighting fic.  I'll try to add her in as much as possible but I can't really let it take over and become a FF / AoF / and Angel + K'9999 fic.  I don't want to make any promises but Angel and K'9999 are real fun characters to write about so I'll use them as much as possible but not enough to deter the main plot even though they were a big part of it in the beginning.

Alright guys, this is running smoothly.  Alright I guess not but this fic is going to be a lot different from my other one.  The first was focused mainly on the romance and this one is kind of the finishing touch with a few surprises thrown here and there.  Thanks for all your reviews guys, your words are my motivation to keep on going so if I'm ever in a slump, let me know that you're there and waiting for my next one.  Take it easy guys and hopefully I'll see you next chapter.

BTW:  I don't really care that K'9999 seems like a Tetsuo rip off.  He's really interesting in this KOF universe and I hope I can use him and Angel more than I had previously planned.)


	4. Chapter 3: Words of Wisdom Still Beatin...

The King of Fighters

The Strongest Fighter in the World

By MavGunloc

(aka: Luis M. Vila)

**Disclaimer:**  I do not own King of Fighters, the characters, or premise of the story.  They belong to SNK.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter 3:  Words of Wisdom / Still Beating Hearts**

Rock expanded his lungs and allowed a great big yawn to enter his body.  He'd been riding with Terry all morning and all they've been doing is nothing but searching.  Boring and pointless stuff as far as Rock was concerned but he had faith in Terry and wherever they were going, it had to be important.  Although, even knowing that didn't settle the grumble in Rock's developing stomach.  They haven't eaten a thing since last night in the forest and Rock didn't think he could go another few minutes without settling that itch in his gut.

Terry didn't know what to think of the sight before him.  This was his first visit to the Shiranui School and frankly it was absolutely amazing.  There were five houses around the front entrance and one giant palace in the back dwarfing all of the buildings beside it.  In the courtyard, there was even a class going on as tons of young students, probably early teenagers, practicing their hearts out until their uniforms were drenched with their sweat.

It was quite a sight as far as Terry was concerned.  This was the training ground of his little brother.  This is where his brother learned how to fight.  This is the place where Andy became the man he was today.

They truly were different.  Terry developed his style completely on his own.  He moved from city to city, country to country fighting anyone would wanted to face him and created techniques that suited his style without the aid of teachers and masters.  Andy was the exact opposite.  He trained right here with dozens of teachers and learned how to fight the traditional way.  As oblique as that may sound to Terry, their styles almost completely complimented each other and that's what made them such a lethal pair.  Andy has the mastery and discipline of a trained art whereas Terry has the intelligence and experience of a street fighter.  As different as their methods were, in the ring, they were almost equal.

_Almost…_  Terry thought.  _But not quite_.

"Let's go," Terry ordered to his young companion.  Rock snapped at attention from his exhausted glamour and followed his guardian into the courtyard.

Terry almost made it halfway through before a few young pupils caught a glimpse of him.  Suddenly, the sounds of kicks and punches were silenced and the orders that the sensei's gave fell of deaf ears.  Terry and Rock stood out like a soar thumb but that wasn't his biggest concern.  What he cared for was what were they going to do about it.

"E – Excuse me," a voice called from Terry's side.  He calmly turned and faced the young man who spoke to him and silently waited for a question or an order.

"Do you – Do you have business here?"  He asked.

Terry thought that was kind of funny but he didn't physically express it.  That might make him look bad.  What struck him as comical was the fact that this kid was stuttering at his presence.  It wasn't like Terry was some kind of monolith with spiked hair looking for a fight.  He looked pretty much like any other person you would see walking down the street.  Then again, these people lived in the mountains and hardly got a taste of city life.

"TORU!"  A gruff voice called from the background.

"YES SENSEI!"  Answered the boy known as Toru.

"What are you doing?!  Get back in line with the others!"

"YES SENSEI!"  He replied, "But there are – "

Before he could finish his statement, the sensei walked in front of him and stared down Terry like he was looking for something more but couldn't find it.  After a brief pause, the sensei spoke.

"Who are you?"

Terry turned towards him and answered.  "I'm looking for Andy Bogard."

The sensei looked at Terry like he just defied him and was read to punish him for it.  Then again, he wasn't a student and probably not a disciplined martial artist judging by his mannerisms.  Either way, this matter had to be taken care of quickly before the whole school is disoriented and Master Shiranui himself came down to settle this matter.  "What business do you have with Sensei Bogard?  Anything you have to speak with him about you can speak with me."

This wasn't going in the direction Terry hoped for but he kept his cool and hopefully he could convince this guy to let him see his brother.

"It's kinda of personal.  If you don't mind," Terry answered and honestly for that matter.  It wasn't any of this guy's business why he wanted to see Andy.  Even if they were brothers or total strangers, he didn't know why this guy cared so much.  Although Terry can sympathize with this guy's intentions.  Terry wouldn't let just anyone he didn't know walk into his home and demanded to see his brother.  Then again, Terry really didn't have a place he called home.

Terry's silence was wearing the sensei's patience to the size of molecules.  "I do mind!  Now tell me your business or - !"

"Seichiro!"  A familiar voice called from behind Terry.  The sensei called Seichiro stood at attention while the elder sensei approached.  He stopped halfway and saw something he never expected to see in this school let alone in Japan again.

"Ter – TERRY!"  Andy called out.  Terry cracked a smile and turned around.  He stared back at his little brother Andy and tipped his cap slightly.

"It's been a while," Terry spoke.  Andy ran over and greeted his brother who he had assumed feel prey to that dreaded crash almost a year ago.  He couldn't believe his brother, the Legendary Wolf (as the fans and several opponents called him), was standing here as healthy as a new born baby.

Andy smiled like his brother, "Too long."

They both smacked each other's hands at about chest level like they always did when they met and squeezed firmly.  This was their little way of testing each other's strengths because usually when they met the King of Fighters tournament was rolling around the corner.

"How do you keep doing that?"  Andy asked pointing out the fact that his older brother had nearly a thousand lives.

"Years of practice," Terry smiled.  Before going too deep into their conversation, Andy had to take care of the matter with the somewhat disoriented school he was looking after.

"Seichiro!"  Andy called.

"Yes sensei!"

"There is no need to worry," Andy's few words seemed to settle the mood quite drastically.  "This is my brother Terry."

That sent an almost uproar in the school.  Everyone had heard of the famous Terry Bogard from Andy's stories but they've never seen him in person.  The civilized undisciplined mannerisms of Terry were completely negated in judging his character at the present time.  They were staring at the man who defeated Geese Howard and freed South Town of organized crime.  This was the man who fought and beat the monster known as Wolfgang Krauser; a man said to be so brutal he killed his father at the age of sixteen without even blinking an eye.  Terry was a celebrity in the fighting world and apparently in the Shiranui School as well.

After a few moments, the school killed its chatter thanks to the other sensei's and Andy and Terry were free to talk about there own business.

"So…  When did you get back to Japan?"

Terry shed a half smile.  "I never really left."

_Figures…_  Andy thought.  His eyes turned downward and spotted a young boy who was clinging to the bottom of Terry's jacket.

"Who's he?"  Andy asked, "I didn't figure you'd be one to baby-sit."

Terry almost laughed at that.  _Almost_.  Andy wasn't known for his wit but he did through in a couple of snappy remarks every once and a while.

"His name's Rock," Terry stated, "He…  He was abandoned so I thought I'd take care of him myself."

_Oh so that's it_ Andy pondered.  "I see.  Well, let's go into my quarters.  I know you didn't visit just to see where I trained."

Andy was sharp.  That didn't surprise Terry at all.  He moved forward following Andy until he was stopped by the faintest rumbling sound.

*GROWL*

Terry looked down and saw that his young companion Rock was clenching his stomach.  It then occurred to him that they hadn't eaten anything since the night in the forest.

"Hungry little man?"  Terry said while placing his palm on top of Rock's head.  He shyly nodded and wondered what Terry was going to do about it.

Andy watched the scene and figured this was something he could help out with.  He was going to call one of his younger students to take care of Rock and thus giving Terry some free time to talk amongst themselves.

"Hokutamaru!"  Andy called.  The sound of peddling little footsteps approached Andy and finally stopped when he was standing right in front of his sensei.

"Yes sensei!"  The young boy happily replied.

"Why don't you take Rock," Andy ordered while pointing his thumb in the direction of the young blonde haired boy, "And go get an early lunch."

Hokutamaru's eyes lit up.  Getting an early meal in the Shiranui School was about as rare as cable television in this place.  "Yes sensei!"  He cheerfully responded.  Hokutamaru grabbed onto Rock's hand and started to run.

"Com'on Rock, let's eat!"

Rock was worried at first being carried off like this.  He really didn't like being separated from Terry but looking at back his guardian and seeing a pleasing expression on his face, everything looked to be alright.  Rock kept pace with his guide and followed him out of Terry's site.

"Alright Terry…  Let's talk."

*          *          *          *          *

Andy's quarters were simply astounding.  It was better than the luxurious hotel in Italy where they all stayed for the first King of Fighters tournament.  There was a huge living room where Terry was sitting in now and Andy had decorated it with many of his photos during his training days.  Everything sparkled like it was brand knew but that couldn't possibly be it.  Andy was just a lot tidier that Terry was.  Andy's room was fairly large as well.  They really treated their students of Shiranui Style Ninjitsu well.  The benefits of being a sensei at a martial arts school were definitely showing.

"So…  Where did you find the kid?"  Andy started out.  It was a simple ice breaking question that would help set the mood between them.  Terry and Andy didn't really seem as much like brothers as they did fighting partners.

Terry really didn't want to answer that truthfully.  If Andy knew he was taking care of Geese Howard's son, he didn't even want to ponder how badly Andy would react.  Geese murdered Jeff Bogard, right in front of his sons and now Terry was caring for his spawn.  It really didn't make sense but to Terry that didn't matter.  Rock was abandoned, by Terry's hands no less, and he vowed that he was going to take care of him no matter what.  Just like Jeff had done with Terry and Andy.

It was getting a little quiet so Terry spoke up.  "He was in South Town, fighting just to survive."

"Just like us…"  Andy added.  He noted Terry's kindness.  The same that their father had taught them.

Now it was time to get to the main course.  "What brings you here Terry?"

"Would you believe that I just wanted to talk?"

Andy chuckled a bit.  "Not in a million years."

_Figures…_  Terry thought.  He didn't get the name the Lone Wolf for nothing.

"Tell me Andy…  How do you know when you've reached your limit?"

"What?"  Was the first thought that came to mind in Andy's head.  "What are you saying?"

Terry tipped his cap.  "Nothing…"

Andy sighed.  This was just like his big brother.  Then again, opening up to each other was a relatively new concept.

"Do you think that you can't get any stronger?"  Andy calmly asked.  If Terry was selfish or greedy in any way, it was in his quest for strength.

"Not really," Terry said while opening and closing his fist.  The scars of time covered his gloved hand and tell him stories of fights long forgotten.  Only the most important and difficult ones Terry commits to memory.

"Then what is it?"

Terry allowed the sound of one laugh touch his throat.  "I feel that there is no one else who is as strong as I am anymore."

Andy raised an eyebrow at Terry.  It was real odd to hear Terry boasting about his abilities but then again he really wasn't.  His major concern was that now that Terry was feeling this way, what is there left for him to do.

"So…  What are you going to do now?"

Terry gave his hat a gentle flick and it lifted about a half an inch higher.  "I don't know…"

"Is that why you came here?"

Terry shook his head.  It wasn't in his nature to ask for anything nor desire it.  Terry was confused and hopefully through his brother's insight or his own, he would find out what was bugging him so bad.

Andy crossed his arms in front of his chest.  It was time to lay it on as best as he could although being a younger brother this was fairly unfamiliar.  Then again, they haven't really had the classic brother-to-brother relationship so Andy was going to treat him like he would anyone else in this situation.  Be forward and tell the truth.

"You know what I think Terry?"  Andy rhetorically asked, "I think any guidance you need, you can find it South Town."

Terry looked up at his brother as if he were slightly confused about what Andy was saying.

"The answers you're looking for are there.  If anything else, I know there's someone there who's awaiting your return.  And I think you really want to know what's on her mind instead of my own."

"Andy…"

"Don't worry," Andy shook his head, "It's alright.  We're brothers.  I can understand your feelings better than anyone else.  Now go.  She's waiting for you."

Terry smiled.  His brother was getting a lot stronger in and out of the fighting square.  Terry stood up and headed for the door.  Before he stepped out of sight, he turned his head and looked at Andy with his one visible eye.

"Thanks…"  And like that Terry was gone.  Andy sighed wondering if he really helped out Terry.  Before the door shut, Andy heard his brother call out to him one last time.

"Say hello to Mai for me…"

Andy was puzzled by that remark but then the fear of the sentiment finally kicked in.  Mai was going to be back at the school soon and Terry somehow knew about it before hand.  Andy stood in his room confused and shocked by this sudden news.  He'd just helped out his brother and then brings this news upon him.  Then again, he did give Andy fair warning.  The younger Bogard brother desperately tried to think of an excuse before her arrival.

Andy ran out of his room and into the courtyard.

"HOKUTAMARU!"  He desperately called.  "FRONT AND CENTER!"

*          *          *          *          *

After riding for another hour, Terry stopped his bike in front of a particular eye catching scene.  There was a crowd gathered around a bar with mindless chatter going about amongst themselves.  Terry spotted a streak of yellow tape circling the scene from the building and all the way across the street blocking off traffic from both sides.

"Stay here…"  Terry stated as he got off of the bike and walked towards the scene.  As he approached, he looked over and saw a familiar sign barely hanging from the damaged wall.

_Illusions_.

That was the exact location where Terry remembered he fought Iori Yagami.  It was then he was still looking for his young companion and he heard that there was a purple ki wielding fighter searching for a person as well.  Terry linked that information to a man named Kain, in turn he was also searching for Geese Howard's son.  Instead of finding the obvious he found Yagami and their fight ensued, much of which Terry barely remembered when he woke up from it.  It was interesting to see another scene take place here again but it grasped Terry's interest based upon the damage the building had suffered.

Terry walked up to the nearest man he could find and stayed behind him, out of sight, but close enough so he could talk to him without being seen.

"Say buddy…  Do you know what happened here?"

The man, in his late forties, didn't turn around to face the man who was looking for information but happily answered the man's request.

"There was some sort of dispute going on.  There weren't many witnesses on this particular location but they said it was pretty brutal."

"Oh really," Terry replied.

"Yea, they said there were two of them tearing up the joint and then one guy had enough and decided to face them."

_This guy had guts…_  "Is that so?"

The man nodded hoping Terry would see his acknowledgement.  "They're also saying that this wasn't the first bar they hit.  There are ten or fifteen others all over town that are in worse shape than this one."

Terry raised an eyebrow.  He didn't know anyone or _any ones_ who would tear up bars for no good reason.  There was something fishy about this situation so Terry pressed for more information.

"Is there anything else interesting about these two?"

The man shook his head.  "All I heard was that one of them was a guy and the other was a girl.  Anyone who could have made them in a line up is in the hospital right now."

_Hospital?  These guys must have meant business_.  "Anything else."

"Yea…  They said Terry Bogard was involved," the man said while wiping his nose.  After a few seconds the questions and queries stopped and the man wondered why this guy wasn't talking.  He turned around and found that he was staring down an empty road.

Terry took off right after hearing his name.  Now that he was _involved_ it was time to dig up some information.

Rock saw his guardian approach and smiled.  Terry didn't take very long and Rock was glad for it.  He didn't like being taken from Terry's presence and that fear was subsided as Terry got on top of his bike, sat, and pondered.

_Illusions…  Who worked there?_

Terry remembered the time he was in there before he fought Yagami.  There were two girls there.

_What were there names?  Sarah and Eliza?  No.  SALLY was one of them…_  Terry thought for a second about the other one.  The one that was hitting on him.  Her name reminded him of a queen.  _ELIZABETH__!_  He thought and now was at a firm ground with his memories.  Before moving on he thought long and hard about his last realization.

_Queen…  Queen…  I heard some kind of royalty ran that place.  But who?_  Terry thought for a while but nothing was coming up.

"Terry?"  Rock gestured.  "Look over there," Rock said while pointing to a half ripped poster upon a nearby wall.  The picture grabbed his interest since it was a portrait of his guardian and he thought that this was something Terry ought to see.

Terry looked up breaking his thoughts for just a moment and looked at what Rock was pointing at.

_Terry Bogard.  King of Fighters Champion – KING!_  He realized.  The woman or man, Terry was confused sometimes, known as King ran the Illusions.  And if there was a fight going on there was only one guy he could think of to be at the right place at the wrong time.

_Ryo Sakazaki_.

*          *          *          *          *

Terry approached the Kyokugen Karate Dojo in stride hoping not to show that he was playing the role of a detective for the moment.  The place was pretty big but inside was pretty empty.  There was only one student sitting there and as big as he was, he couldn't make the dojo look full.

*KNOCK**KNOCK*

Terry's knuckles slammed against the wooden door.  The man inside snapped his head looking right at the guest through the pane glass windows surrounding the entrance.  He got up from his meditative position and opened the door.

"The dojo is closed!"  The large man stated.  Terry was sort of taken back by his remark but nevertheless, he was looking for someone.

"I'm not interested in the dojo," Terry replied.  "I'm looking for – "

"TERRY BOGARD!"  The large man interrupted.  The once scary stature he presented was no shaky and nervous.  Terry didn't know what to make of it but he had to press for the information.  Time was a factor.

"In the flesh.  Now can you tell me – "

"I am honored to be in the presence of such a strong warrior," the large man bowed in front of Terry.  He took a step back as the large man's massive skull almost knocked Terry right on his butt.

"My name is Khush – "

"Could you tell me where I can find Ryo Sakazaki?!"  Terry shouted.  The large man raised an eyebrow as he was interrupted then a look of shock covered his brow.  He stood back as if he was confused about something.  Then he realized the severity situation and decided to forgo any useless chit chat.

"Ryo was in an incident this morning…  He's in the hospital along with one of his students."

_I knew it…_   Terry thought.  "Anything else?"

"Yes.  There was also another woman who was injured," the large man tried to ponder what Yuri had told him but it was turning up fuzzy.  After hearing about Ryo, he pretty much tuned everything out.  "I think her name was Meryl…  Or something like that."  The large man tilted his head back and tapped his finger on his chin over and over trying to conjure up the memory.  He looked over to where Terry was standing and saw that he was no longer there.  The sound of a revving motorcycle filled the day air and burnt down the cold black road.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*BLEEP****BLEEP****BLEEP*

The sound of the heart monitor echoed inside of the silent room.  There were two hospital beds in Room 146 and they were both filled with two young gentlemen.  Ryo Sakazaki and Jean Dunstan were immediately rushed to the South Town Medical Center after the incident broke out in front of the illusions bar.  The only conscious people in the room were the legendary Takuma Sakazaki, his daughter Yuri and the woman known as King.

They desperately wanted to say something, anything to calm each other down but nothing came to mind.  King was turned to the wall with her hand covering her eyes.  She couldn't bear watching the only two men she loved in this condition and even hearing the heart monitor skip a beat was enough to run tears down her eyes.

Yuri sat close to her brother.  He'd always looked after her through thick and thin and now when he needs her the most, there is nothing she can do to help him.  She hated herself for not being able to do more but what was done was done and over.  You can't change the past but only hope to learn from it so that it won't occur in the future.  Her father always taught her this but it was hard to listen to philosophy when your brother almost died.

Waiting patiently in one of the chairs, Takuma sat with his arms crossed.  He shut his eyes and tilted his head as if he was meditating but the real reason was quite opposite from that.  He two was also suffering seeing his son fighting and ending up like this.  After hearing the story from King, he may have won the battle but right now he wasn't looking like a winner.  Whoever did this was going to have hell to pay.  Takuma was going to see to this personally even if that meant reverting back and summoning demons.

The silence was broken as the doctor that first examined the patients, Dr. Keichi Mikamura entered the room.  He was a fairly young man for a doctor, barely in his thirties but the glasses on his face passed him off as a sophisticated elder.

"Hello Mr. Sakazaki.  I have the X-Rays right here and the results from the surgery."

Takuma stood up and nodded.  He watched as Dr. Mikamura placed the black slips of plastic over the florescent plates and shined on the image of Ryo's damaged shoulder.  Dr. Mikamura pushed his glasses closer to his face and began his analysis.

"Ryo has suffered a great deal of damage on the glenoid.  It wouldn't be much since the wound had just nicked the bone but his rotator cuff was almost torn to shreds."

Dr. Mikamura put up another X-ray sheet that looked a lot better than the first one.  "This is what we did for Ryo.  We were able to receive a bone donation from a local facility.  Ryo was lucky his name was recognized or else he would have to wait in line."

Takuma nodded.  This was one of the advantages if not the only one of having the King of Fighters tournaments broadcasted.

"The muscles were ripped apart.  It would have been impossible to fix in the time we did it but I have never met a healthier man enter this clinic.  He might have shaved off six months of recovery time thanks to his healthy habits."

That was good news so far.  Then Dr. Mikamura walked over to Jean's side of the room and began his analysis there.

"Jean isn't suffering as much as Ryo.  He just has a few bruises here and there.  Mostly on his back."  Dr. Mikamura took an X-ray sheet and placed it on the florescent plate.  It was an image of Jean's head from the side and he placed another one that represented the front.

"This is what we're more concerned about.  Jean has suffered a minor concussion.  Normally we wouldn't worry about it as much but given his prior medical history, he could be seriously injured or even paralyzed if he took a similar blow to the head as he did here."

That caused a shocking whimper from King.  She didn't want to hear this news and she did all at the same time.  All of her hard work over the years was nearly reduced to nothing thanks to those two who nearly destroyed her bar and more importantly put her dear brother Jean and her fiancé Ryo in the hospital.

Then again, that wasn't the entire reason she was so upset over it.  She was primarily enraged because Ryo and Jean didn't deserve to get into the scuffle they were in.  They were innocent and if it wasn't for a certain cap-wearing tough guy, they wouldn't be stressing King's heart so much.  She wanted revenge but not after venting on the one and only Terry Bogard, that is, if she could find him.

"What I recommend for Jean is that he stay overnight so we can monitor his body as the day progresses," Dr. Mikamura continued, "However, I believe that Ryo should stay at least another three days while we survey how his shoulder is healing.  There could be a case when the muscles heal improperly and that could cause stress, sometimes even the arm could even become paralyzed."

"Thank you doctor," Takuma stated.  He didn't know whether or not to accept it as good news or bad news.  It was just news and that was the only thing he could accept.

Dr. Mikamura headed for the door but stopped just before his body was out of view, "I'll be checking back in here in about an hour.  If there's anything you need, the nurses will be free to assist you."

"Thank you," whispered a timid Yuri.  Staring at her brother had ceased all of her other thoughts or worries.  She only was concerned about him.  The world itself could have stopped moving and she wouldn't have noticed.

After Dr. Mikamura left, Takuma sat back down in the same position he was and tried to calm himself.  He was doing a very good job.  Nothing hurt worse than seeing the heir of the family name facing death and nearly losing.  Life was scratching real hard on the back of the Sakazaki family.

*          *          *          *          *

Dr. Mikamura placed the folder with Mary's information in it back into the plastic tray hanging by the door.

"You're very lucky Ms. Ryan.  You've only got a few scratches and a couple of minor bruises.  You stay here and lay down for a while, other than that you are free to leave."

Mary nodded.  Dr. Mikamura left the room with Mary sitting on her bed pondering what had just happened.  She remembered fighting some white haired girl and being thrown into King's rack of liquor but after that, it's all hazy.

Never mind that, Mary just wanted out of here.  She never liked the smell of hospitals.  It reminded her of failure and remorse.  She didn't like thinking about things like that because all it did was bring back painful memories.  Like Butch.

And Terry.

Mary shook her head and abolished all of those thoughts.  She heard from the doctor that King and the others were on this same floor so she decided to stop by and visit them before she went back to her apartment and be alone.  She really wanted some solitude after all of this.

After walking only a few rooms down, she stumbled across the room that bared the Sakazaki name on a beige folder.  Mary entered the room and found that the scene in front of her was a lot more painful and depressing that just her silly thoughts.

No one noticed at first that Mary had entered the room.  Even Takuma who could sense the breeze moving through blades of grass sat there completely still.  It wasn't until King shook her head to the side while wiping away another streak of tears that she saw Mary standing in front of the doorway.

"M – Mary…!"  Said King while shaking away the trail of tears off of her face.  "Are…  Are you alright?!"

Mary nodded.  "I'll be fine.  How's…?"  She didn't have to finish her statement.  The look on King's face and everyone else's expression told her everything she wanted to know and plenty more.  What she couldn't see was the fire building within King that was ready to explode any second now.

Mary didn't know what to say.  She was never really put into this situation.  Then again, she knew what King was feeling.  The same thing happened to Mary almost a year ago and King was there for her the entire time.  She was the pinnacle of kindness and here Mary sat not knowing what to do or even what to say.  She felt the only thing she could do was offer King kindness just as she did before.

"I'm…  I'm sorry…"

*SNAP*

"Sorry…?"  King sniffed.  "SORRYYYY?!"

The once calm room exploded with the fire building within the quiet kick boxer.  King pushed Mary against the wall and began to shout at her as loud as her lungs would allow.

"SORRY DOESN'T MAKE THINGS RIGHT MARY?!"  King snapped.  "IT'S YOUR FUCKING BOYFRIEND'S FAULT RYO AND JEAN ARE HERE!!!"  Tears shot down King's face one after another like a broken faucet but she kept on going.  "NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU KNEW HOW TO HOLD ON TO THAT STUPID ASSHOLE!!!"  King's body was shaking vigorously.  Mary couldn't tell if it was anger or fear but either way, King needed to let it out.

"WHAT THE HELL DOES SORRY DO FOR THEM NOW?!"

"KING!"  Takuma yelled while standing up.  He didn't move in any closer but he didn't stand too far away; just in case a fist cared to fly.

Mary turned her head to the side allowing her short hair to cover as much of her face as possible.  She couldn't face King because in actuality, she was absolutely correct.  This was all her fault.  Mary felt the anger King was flaunting was justified and found herself feeling more regret because she wanted to let King do more than just yelling.

King was enraged.  She had no idea why now but when she got her bearings she noticed that Mary was pushed against a wall and her hands were the ones pressing on Mary's shoulders.  King felt her emotions stop and her mind finally allowed the thought to come it.  King looked into Mary's eyes and saw the same sign of fear and sorrow that was showing in her body some time ago.  Mary was hurting just as much as she was.  King felt like a heartless best.

King collapsed her head on Mary's shoulder and began to cry frantically.  Everything she was holding in the hospital was being poured on Mary's dry shoulder.  King threw her arms around Mary and desperately tried to tell her with her arms that she was sorry for everything while her mouth was busy letting out the emotions.  Mary felt for her just as she did before and mutually put her arms on King.  There was no greater tragedy in the world then watching two beautiful women weep.

"I'm…  I'm so sorry…  Mary," King sobbed on Mary's shoulder.  She squeezed Mary's chest but not too tightly, just enough to let her know that she was repentant.  She saw the bandages on her body walking in.

Mary took one of her arms and placed it around the back of King's head and rubbed it gently.  King did the same for her and she knew it felt good when you're hurting.

They separated after a moment and King rubbed away the remaining trails of tears.  Then she began to tell Mary everything she heard Dr. Mikamura say about Jean and Ryo as painful as it was.  Mary was feeling worse and worse after hearing the news but hung in there for King's sake.  They couldn't stand around and feel depressed all day.  There were more important things to do.

"Would you like some water Mary?"  Yuri asked.  She nodded even though inside she was feeling bad that she was pulling Yuri away from her brother but her thirst required to be quenched.  Yuri walked up to Mary and gave her a clear plastic cup full of water  and Mary instantly doused half of it.

"Thank you…"  She softly said.

Yuri smiled.  It was times like these her cheerful behavior was needed.  "Us girls have to stick together, right?"  She winked.  That caused King and even Mary to smile.  They were all in this together and together they could handle anything.

The sounds of footsteps echoed outside the quiet hospital room.  Everyone would have passed it off as nothing but they sounded so unbelievable close that they couldn't turn away from it.  Yuri's eye brows finally swung up and she realized what was going on.

"That must be the nurse…  I called her just a few seconds ago."

"Oh…"  King sighed sounding relieved it wasn't anything else.  "What for?"

"I thought you could use another box of tissues…"  Yuri said smiling.  Mary wanted to laugh but did a good job of hiding that thought.  The footsteps stopped in front of the door frame and the last person everyone expected to see was standing in front of them.

*SPLASH*

Mary's cup collided with the cold tile floor and spilt the clear liquid on the ground.  Her eyes broke the limits of how wide they could naturally extend and her pupils jittered back and forth as if the image before her was too good to be real.

"Ter – Terry?!"

*          *          *          *          *

_Pain…  What is this pain I am feeling?_

"OWWWW!"

_Pain…  It's indescribable.  I've never felt this way before._

"YAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHH!!!"

_What is this?  Why does it hurt so bad?_

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

_No!  No I don't want to feel this way anymore!!!_

*CRASH*

_STOP IT!_

K'9999 woke up in a deadly frozen sweat.  It was then that he felt the tightness around his chest and back.  His right arm was chained down and strapped with numerous chains and metal locks.  His chest burned with the fury of anguish and every entering and exiting breath felt like a bolt of lightning crashing into his body.

"Where?!  Where the hell am I?!"  He demanded.  K'9999 didn't bother looking around the room.  Even if he did it wouldn't help, the pain was too great to focus on anything else, even vision.

"It's alright Kay Kay…  We're home," replied a familiar young vixen.  K'9999 didn't need to turn to see who that was, the way she spoke said it all.

"You are very reckless K'9999," another voice beckoned.  Her tone was much more sharp and serious than K'9999 cared for.

"Eeeeergh!!"  K'9999 cringed while readjusting his sitting posture.  "What the hell is going on?!"  He spat while looking directly at a superior officer.  Diana was not pleased or surprised in the slightest.

"You blatantly broke orders.  You were told not to pursue Terry Bogard and now look what happened!"  Diana barked, "You've blown our cover!!!"

"But it wasn't Terry who did this Diana," Angel interrupted, "It was another."

"Who then?!"  Diana growled.  "If someone other than Bogard can do this to our ultimate fighting weapon, I WANT TO KNOW WHO!!!"

"Whooooo?!"  K'9999 scratched.  His anger was rising as he felt the burning pain of his sternum snap at him.  Speaking should be put on his low priority list but K'9999 didn't care.

"Calm down," Diana ordered.  "You weren't engineered to sustain pain for long.  Rest for the time being until fully healed."

"Kay Kay got pretty hurt," Angel jumped in, "His sternum cracked after he got punched."

This brought Diana back to the point.  "Who Angel?!"

"I think his name was Row…  Or Rie…  Or Ray…"  Angel pondered.  Diana's patience was wearing thin.  "He was wearing orange.  Does that help?"  Angel smiled hoping her tiny remarks would somehow spark a memory in Diana's brain.  She really lucked out.

"Ryo Sakazaki…"  Diana hissed, "We've underestimated him a great deal."

"Ryoooooooo…!"  K'9999 murmured.  His anger grew even higher now that he had a name to go with the face.

"Angel, once K'9999 has recovered I want you to _START_ your tracking of Kyo Kusanagi.  And you are not to report back here until you have something to report!"

"ROGER!"  Angel cheered while saluting her superior.  Diana walked out of the room shaking her head wondering how in the world someone like Angel managed to work for N.E.S.T.S.

*          *          *          *          *

Terry didn't manage to stay in the doorway for long.  A few seconds after he got there he was pushed back out by Mary and placed against the wall.  Mary shut the door so no one on the inside could hear their conversation.  Lord knows how mad King was already, she didn't need to see this and add fuel to that fire.

"W – What are you doing here?!"  Mary forcefully asked.  Terry didn't know how to respond.  He was still getting over the fact that Mary was covered with bandages on various parts of her body.

"I…  I just heard what happened," Terry replied.  He looked down at his blonde companion and watched her eyes shake.  Mary was obviously dealing with a lot of emotions and she just didn't know how to respond.  Then again, Terry knew he had pretty much everything to do with it.  He left out of the blue, completely unexpectedly and he didn't even leave a note or tell her a reason why.  Terry owed her at least that and he didn't deliver.  She had a right to be angry.  She had a right to be enraged.  Terry didn't know what he could do to make up for it.

"I'm…  Sorry."

*SMACK*

Terry took the blunt of Mary's fist right in the cheek.  His head moved to the side fiercely and was almost taken off balance.  His face was stinging after the blow which blinded him momentarily but one he regained his vision, Blue Mary was out of site.

Terry shook his head.  This wasn't over, not by a long shot but there was something more important that had to be taken care of first before he got to personal matters.

The door opened inside the room and Terry stepped through.  Everyone gave him an ominous gaze.  They had not idea what to think, feel, or even say right now.  Two of their loved ones were sitting in those beds when it should have been one.

King took the first step forward ready to engage Terry but was stopped by Takuma.  The Kyokugen master moved past her and confronted Terry giving him the steady glare any deadly serious man would.

"We have much to discuss Bogard…"

This is the point where Terry would usually plug in a witty remark or some kind of joke but they really didn't fair well in hospitals.  Instead he was calm and cooperative trying to respect the situation.

Takuma laid down the story as thick as he could.  There was no detail spared, that is, from the facts he pieced together from King's story.  Terry nodded and acknowledged the information and was somewhat confused by it all.  This very same tactic was employed last year by that shady N.E.S.T.S. cartel but Terry had taken them down with Zero in that underground base.  Whoever these two were, they probably came on their own free will, at least, that's what Terry thought.

King was holding in her anger very well.  Not once did she show any signs of agitation nor did she lose control.  She was sustained for the time being.  King already felt bad enough for snapping at Mary.  There was no point doing that same thing here, yet.

Terry rang in with his two cents.  "Alright…  I'll see what I can dig up.  Is there anything else you can tell me?"

"OH!"  Yuri jumped up from Ryo's side and quickly ran to Terry.  She handed him a white envelope that had a few streaks of blood running across from it.  "They told Ryo to give this to you."

King also added in the information she received, "Yes.  The one male said that he would be waiting for you in the forest."  King hoped that information would seem familiar to Terry but he took it just as everyone else had.

Terry didn't waste time in opening it up.  Inside was a card of a fairly nice design.  It felt kind of familiar in a sense and when he opened it up everything started to click.  This wasn't a card.

"What is it?"  King asked.

"It's an invitation…"

"An invitation?  To what?!"  Yuri pushed.

"To the King of Fighters tournament."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Author Notes:  DA DUMMM!!!  Alright I'm burnt out.  It's midnight here where I live and if that's not late for you then you're nocturnal.  This chapter was really fun because I got to work with more dialogue and story based elements.  Not that writing fights aren't fun but sometimes your energy dies out quick trying to write and choreograph all sorts of fights so that the story flows well.  Man…  This chapter was decent in length but I've got other dilemmas in mind.  Well, dilemma is such a harsh word.  I think I short-changed myself while timing this thing.  To all of those Angel/K'9999 fans out there, they will be in for a surprise.  You see, I've been working for a few days developing a system for the KOF 2001 tournament so that it would pay more respect to the game than a straight up 8 man elimination.  Alright, I'm lying, there are 10 teams in 2001 and I can't make it that simple so I've been working on this system and it seems pretty good but the problem is there is going to be at least 5 rounds and that means 5 chapters.  12 minus five equals seven minus three equals four.  FOUR!  That means I've got 4 chapters to work the DRAMA aspect of my story and it is going to be heavily crunched.  I know I could just extend the chapter limit but I feel a real sense of continuity if I had it remain 12 chapters.

Story Notes:

- Shiranui School:  I'm not sure exactly how the school looks or its exact location but I used whatever felt right and it seemed to work out ok.  If there's something wrong I would like to be informed so that I could change any aspects that can be changed.

- Ryo's shoulder injury:  Ok guys, I actually looked this up.  The Delnoid actually exists in the shoulder and I actually did research on this injury because I didn't want it to sound fake but I ended up sounding more realistic than intended.  Hopefully it sounded good, that's all that mattered.

Alright the ball is moving once again.  Before I go, I'd like to point out that I got an interesting email this morning.  Someone had discovered my hidden spoiler in my first fan-fiction.  This was very surprising; I really didn't think anyone was going to catch that.  If you find it, let me know, if not, I'll report it in my next author notes.  And _NO_ I won't do that again in this fic so you don't have to read it too hard.  Ok guys I've had enough fun for one night.  Thanks for all of the reviews and keep them coming, your words are my motivation to keep on going.  Take it easy guys and hopefully I'll see you next chapter.)


	5. Chapter 4: Fighting a Legend Bread in t...

The King of Fighters

The Strongest Fighter in the World

By MavGunloc

(aka: Luis M. Vila)

**Disclaimer:**  I do not own King of Fighters, the characters, or premise of the story.  They belong to SNK.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter 4:  Fighting the Legend / Bread in the Oven**

_3 Months Until the King of Fighters Tournament_

Terry was exhausted and more importantly, frustrated.  He'd been searching forest after forest for an entire month and he's come up short each and every time.  This was beginning to get annoying especially since it was killing his conscious knowing that South Town was turned inside out because of him.  Terry wasn't about to let his assailants get away with their atrocity and he was going to make sure they knew South Town wasn't a place you could mess with.  Not while Terry is still living and breathing.

Night loomed in on the fertile green environment.  Terry had been wandering around for almost ten hours in this location without even a bite to eat.  Hunger wasn't really bothering him that much anyways.  He would go another twenty hours if need be without a single scrap of food.  Living in South Town for a number of years teaches you some good survival techniques.

Rock had been very patient with the Terry during their entire run.  In fact, he'd almost been anticipating it.  Terry was very serious about the entire thing and from what he heard from Terry coming out of the hospital, they sounded real strong so that meant only one thing.  Terry was going to fight.  Rock has always loved to see Terry fight.  It was amazing.  It was almost hypnotic.  It made Rock feel something inside of him that he couldn't put in words.  Rock had always wondered what it would be like to be in Terry's shoes and he wished that some day he would be able to fill them.

Terry wondered if bringing Rock with him was a bad idea.  If he did find who he was looking for, it could spell trouble.  Then again, Rock never liked to leave Terry even for a few minutes.  Terry was confident in his abilities no matter how strong these new enemies thought to be.  He would protect Rock until his very last breath.

After combing the forest for another hour, Terry found a nice large tree and took a seat under it.  Rock did the same and watched as Terry calmly nestled himself against that tree as if it were his best friend.  Rock was amazed at how real humble Terry was even at times of high stress.

Terry watched over his companion until Rock thought Terry was asleep.  There was an unfamiliar itch in the night air that Terry was begging to scratch but he didn't know where it was coming from.  It was almost that one aching feeling that someone was watching you but in a forest as calm as this one, it would be hard to detect.  Terry swatted the feeling away and let the forest talk to him.  If his opponent was out there, they were bound to make a move when they found Terry at his weakest.

A ruffling sound was heard no more than a few feet away.  Terry remained calm but Rock jumped out of his seat and stood behind the tree Terry was resting on.  He wondered how his guardian could pass up the sound like that but for some reason, Terry's ways of doing things always turned out right in the end.

Another sound shook in the forest and Rock maneuvered himself closer to Terry.  He was getting scared.  This couldn't have been the wind or any other minor thing.  It occurred to closely and smoothly to be just a figment of nature.  Someone was approaching them.

Rock took a small blink and then _BAM!_  Something jumped out of the bushed and straight into the air.  It was so fast and smooth Rock couldn't keep up with it.  It moved gracefully in the air and it looked like it was headed straight for Terry.

Within a second, as if it were as natural as breathing, Terry sprang up and focused his inner energy on his fist.  It glowed with a powerful blue light and he shot it forward at the oncoming opponent.

"BURN KNUCKLE!"  The Legendary Wolf cried while throwing his ki filled fist at his opponent.  Terry's speed was remarkable, almost as eye popping as that thing's movement.  The two collided with a heavy impact that sent Terry's adversary straight into a tree.  Rock had a better view now that the thing had been silenced and realized that the thing was actually a woman.

Rock was realized why it had been so hard to spot her.  She was wearing all black except for a few key areas around her legs that made Rock shut his eyes.  Seeing a woman was bad enough, seeing one like that was horrifying.

Terry smiled knowing that he had pinned his opponent but then put on an angry glare as he found out that this was the woman he was looking for.  She was just as they described, white/grey hair, wore all black (including a very obscure pair of spandex panties), and she was very well endowed.  On any other occasion, Terry would make a joke or two about her attire but that wasn't the case now, he had a score to settle.

The girl removed her arms that wear crossed over her chest.  She knew she had been lucky enough to block just in time but hitting the tree wasn't about to be forgotten.  She looked over at the angry Terry Bogard and did the only thing Terry didn't expect her to do.

She smiled.

"Hello!"  She waved.  "You must be Mr. Terry Bogard."

Terry threw down his guard slightly and raised an eyebrow.  _This was the one I was looking for?!  No way!_

Terry sighed and pressed himself against the tree.  He wasn't about to believe anything she said until he heard something quite convincing.

"I'm sorry…"  She said while pressing her two index fingers together until the joints moved in a way they weren't supposed to.  "Did you wait long?"

_What?_  Terry was caught almost completely off guard by her.  She was very mysterious and yet, her childish charm almost seemed to settle Terry's anger.  He wouldn't forgive her for what she did but the way she was acting now, there was no way he couldn't.

"Who the hell are you?!"  Terry spat.  He smacked the top part of his visor down covering more of his face in this already blinding forest.  If it weren't for the moon, they would both be sightless.

The girl took a finger and pointed it between her breasts.  "Me?"  She calmly asked.  Knowing Terry wasn't going to answer, she looked back at him and smiled once more.  "I'm Angel!"

_You look more like a devil…_  Terry thought.  Though revealing, it was this kind of temptation that put the irony heavy in her name.

"What do you want…?"  Terry said loosing interest.  He watched as the girl didn't change her mood no matter how angered or dispassionate the people around her may be.

"Oh…  You don't know?"  Angel replied.  It was a natural response but she knew that Terry wasn't going to say anything else beyond what he was asking.  She took the liberty of filling him in as much as she could to set him off but not too bad.

"I'm the one that beat up your girlfriend."

Terry's eyes widened.  He couldn't believe it.  _HER?!  This girl?!  She's so…  So…_  Terry couldn't formulate anything plausible over his rage.  She was too strange to be a fighter.  He couldn't believe someone like this could have beat Mary.

All of the anger was pushed aside as Terry put up his guard.  There were no taunts, no smart-ass remarks.  For the first time in a long time, Terry was going to take the fight straight up, and (by the way she was behaving) with a twist.

"Hold it!"  Angel stated while throwing her hands back and forth across her chest.  "I didn't come here for a fight."

"Oh yea?!"  Terry replied tightening his fists and keeping his stance firm, "Then what the hell do you want?!"

"I just wanted to say that we're not going you fight with you anymore…"

"WHAT?!"  Terry cursed.  This girl was definitely off her rocker.  "Just who the hell are _we_?!?!"

Angel looked at him puzzled.  Obviously Terry was oblivious to the situation at hand so she took the liberty once again of filling him in.

"N.E.S.T.S. of course!"  She smiled.  Terry never liked that she always did that when talking about something serious but that wasn't the problem now.

_N.E.S.T.S.!!!_  Terry thought.  The events of last year's King of Fighters tournament popped into his mind as clear as day.  Everything started to come together now.  They were looking for him just like this before when King of Fighters was drawing near but they never thought to attack those who were close to him.  He had to pump more information out of her.

"What the hell does N.E.S.T.S. want with me?!"  Terry shouted.  If this girl was stupid enough to reveal who she was working for, then getting more information from her would be a breeze.

Angel tilted her head to the left and looked at Terry puzzled.  Almost as if she was wondering why Terry didn't know about the things she was telling him.  Either way, she had told him enough and her time was running short.  Deep inside her, a strange feeling was starting to blossom.  The way he looked, acted, and moved reminded her of someone that almost made her heart skip a beat.

Angel put her hands behind her back and locked her fingers together.  She bent over slightly and looked at him with a happy expression.

"It's a secret…"  She said while sticking her tongue out.  This was the last thing Terry needed.  She had told him something but not enough.  He got the _who_ but he wanted to know _why_.  If he had to go through this every year, the King of Fighters could go to hell.

Terry shook his head wiping away the annoying banter of Angel's mannerisms.  "I don't want to hear it anymore!  I'm going to make you pay for what you did to Mary!!!"

Angel pulled back a bit.  This wasn't the reaction she was going for.  "Wait…!"  Angel said trying to defend herself.  "I don't want to fight you!!!"

"TOO LATE!"  Terry shouted.  "You started it!  I'm gonna finish it!"

Angel put down her guard and tilted her head to the right once again.  She looked at him puzzled but that wasn't enough to throw Terry off guard.

"I didn't start it…"  She calmly replied.

Terry didn't put his guard down but his mind took a hit he couldn't block.  "What are you talking about?!  Yes you did!!"

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did!!!"

"No I didn't.  You punched me first."

"WHAT?!"  Terry yelled.  "That's absurd."

"No it isn't."

"YES IT – "  Terry stopped himself before falling into her ploy.  He realized that the entire time he was under her spell.  She'd been in total control and Terry was playing onto her every whim.  He couldn't believe he fell for such an elementary trick.  Angel told him only what she wanted him to know.  She proved that she was strong physically last month at the Illusions.  Now she played her trump card and Terry had lost the battle.

The war was far from over as far as Terry was concerned.  His knuckles cracked single handedly as he prepared to start the long due fight.

"I don't care who you are or what you want with me…  I'm going to pay you back for each of the scars you gave Mary!"

Angel pouted.  "Ahhhh…  That's not fair!"

"SHUT UP!!!"  Terry cried.  His charged his fist full of the burning energy inside of him and slammed it on the ground.

"POWER WAVE!!!"

*CRASH*

Terry looked up and saw Angel flipping in the air.  She moved so gracefully, Terry was nearly mesmerized by her grace.  His attack, however, cracked the defenseless tree nearly in two.  The anger and power of his attack showed heavily.   Angel landed swiftly and calmly straight on her feet without any problem.  At least, any problems for her.  Where she landed was a big problem for Terry.

"ROCK!!!"  Terry cried.  Angel was in touching distance of his young companion and that was way too close for Terry's comfort.  "GET OUT OF THERE!!!!"

Rock was paralyzed with fear.  All he could do was stare at the young white haired girl looking back at him.  She smiled just as she did with Terry and looked at him cheerfully.

"Hi there!"  Angel calmly said.  "Aren't you the cutest thing on the planet?"

Rock shook horribly.  The fear running through him made his thoughts stop dead in their tracks.  He had no idea what to think let alone what to do.  The sounds shouting the familiar tones of his name were deafened by the force of his apprehension.

"ROCKKKKK!!!"  Terry shouted hoping to snap the young boy out of it.  Rock finally heeded the call.  He ran.  He ran as fast as his legs can pump and shielded himself behind a tree well behind Terry and the other girl.

"STAY THERE!"  Terry ordered.  He looked over at Angel and saw that she had some kind of sad expression on her brow.

_No!  She's just trying to screw with you!_  He beckoned.  _Use your experience to beat her!!_

Terry calmed himself and started again.  He charged his fist with the glow of orange and brown energy and released it on the ground.

"POWER WAVE!"

Angel wanted to sigh.  The same tricks didn't work.  She's seen this move and it was about as easy to avoid as the sun underground.  Angel leaped into the air in the same fashion and hoped to land somewhere near that young boy.  She found him interesting and wanted to know more about him.  The one Terry called Rock was shy and she thought that was so cute.

"CRACK SHOT!"

Angel felt a heel dig into her spine and the force of the blow sent her crashing on the ground.  Dirt kicked up and clouded her body, not enough to hide her from Terry's view.  The pain was immense but it didn't knock her out.  She slowly picked herself up from the ground.  Terry could tell this was from no act or dramatic effect.  He had hurt her and he was planning to do plenty more.

Pain was something foreign to Angel.  Sure she'd get a few nicks and bruises every now and then but they weren't anything to cringe over.  No, this was different.  Her arms resisted her commands as she tried to push herself up.  Angel had let her guard down and now had to live with the consequences.  The pain would go away in a few seconds anyways.  There was no need to fight Terry.  She had told him everything she needed to.  From now on, she was only going to defend herself.

Once Angel was on her feet, Terry charged in.  He jumped into the air so swiftly the wind whistled behind him.  Terry extended his foot and prepared to strike at Angel's smiling face.

Terry hit nothing but the hard tree.  His foot dented the wooden pillar but did no damaged whatsoever to his body.  Terry has hit guys with heads harder than that tree, he didn't even feel it.  What concerned him most was the quickness of his opponent.  She was unbelievable fast and his eyes couldn't keep up with her movements.  Terry landed softly and extended his foot for a back roundhouse kick and caught the flesh of his strange adversary.

Angel blocked the kick and came in with one of her own.  She swept low and hit Terry's knee hard.  Angel watched as Terry cringed over the strength of her massive blow and she was only getting started.  She came in low again going with an extended foot plant sweep kick.  Terry fell halfway forward with the blow but it didn't put him down.  Not yet.

Angel swung her fist carrying a deadly haymaker and cracked Terry straight in the jaw.  He shot back straight into the tree sending a horrendous thud.  Angel flipped backwards giving herself some distance from Terry and watched as he reeled from one of her most deadly combo technique.

Terry laid back against the tree refusing to fall to the ground.  She hit hard.  She hit very hard but Terry didn't want to admit that to her let alone himself.  He knew he heard a snap somewhere in his midsection but he couldn't tell just how many ribs she broke.  Terry, as proud as he was, wouldn't allow himself to show any signs of injury.  He had to come up with a plan.  She has been psyching him out all day and maybe it was time for a dose of her own medicine.

Angel couldn't see Terry's face.  The lack of light plus the hindrance of his cap made it all the more difficult to watch her opponents expression of pain.  That's the only sign she could use to tell if she was doing a good job or not.  Angel was not pleasantly surprised.

Terry flicked his cap up and smiled at Angel.  She could only stare back at him confused but not the playful and childish kind she had been doing all night.  This was a genuine, fearful confused expression.

_I…  I hit him with everything I got…  How?_

"I've been hit harder by guys twice as strong and half as ugly," Terry joked.  "I'll take more than those mosquito bites to knock me out."

Terry was lying to himself and Angel but it didn't matter.  He broke through her initial defenses.  He half-heartedly hoped that it didn't make Angel mad because her punches might just do a whole lot more damage than they already have.  Terry knew with his legs in the condition they were, he was at half speed.  Plus there was no way he could used his Rising Tackle and the Crack Shot so there's more strategy that was lost.  If she came at him in the air, he was practically defenseless.

Terry pushed against the tree and moved forward.  It would have been smart to use that tree as a crutch and a basis for a defense so he wouldn't have to worry about guarding his rear.  Then after thinking about what just happened, the tree was more of a con than a pro.  Terry was going to have to take the initiative if he was going to throw Angel off guard and keep her on her toes.  He charged his fist full of blue ki energy and was preparing to release it on a sitting duck.

"BURN KNUCKLE!!"  Terry dashed his fist forward with his body following.  Angel made a half smile with those sweet lips of hers.

_I've already seen that move…!_  She taunted to herself.  Terry whizzed right past her and into a nearby tree.  Wood exploded from where his fist connected and sent a glow of shimmering blue light into the black forest air.  Angel was enthralled for just a brief moment.  She wondered how much power he put into that attack or more importantly, how much power did he have in him.

Angel didn't bother with worrying about things that were about to be ended.  She leapt into the air while Terry was digging his fist out of another innocent tree.  Angel grabbed him on the top of the head while nimbly balancing herself and was about to put the finishing blow on her energy wasting opponent.

*SLASH*

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!"  Terry cried while feeling his neck explode in pain.  He rolled away from his assailant and situated himself on his knees.  Blood began to trickle down his neck and onto his chest.  He covered the opened wound with one free hand and kept his other for a very lacking defense.  Terry wondered what kind of strength this girl was hiding.  It was as if her hand was a blade that cut Terry across his neck.  She must have been something really special.  She could have even been a great fighter but Terry didn't bother further pondering that scenario.  She was a part of N.E.S.T.S. and put Mary in the hospital.  As far as Terry was concerned, she could have been trash on the side of the road.

Angel approached the fallen Terry and each step she saw now movement or resistance from her adversary.  It had been fun, Terry was as strong as N.E.S.T.S. said he was but in some ways it was rather disappointing.  Then again, she didn't want to have to face Diana and K'9999 and tell them she fought and defeated Terry Bogard without their consent.  Having to see K'9999 after that would make her feel sad and remorseful.

Pushing those thoughts aside, Angel was standing in front of Terry.  His heavy breathing was enough indication to Angel to tell her that he could no longer put up a decent fight.  It was over but Angel just wanted to make sure.  She put her hand over Terry's that was covering his wound.  There was no resistance.  She squeezed it hard and watched Terry's agony across his face triple.

Angel almost felt a sense of sadness cross her mind.  She watched as this poor human warrior was wrenching in pain.  Looking at him closely, she saw a sort of unique charm that almost made her feel sympathetic.  Thankfully, hanging around K'9999 buried all of her sympathetic thoughts toward any of N.E.S.T.S opponents.

Terry wasn't going down like this.  No matter how badly he was hurt.  No matter how far the odds were stacked against him.  No matter what would be the outcome to his body, Terry was going to keep pushing until he was victorious.

"I'll…  I'll get you?!"  Terry said under the many hard breaths he was releasing.

Angel barely heard a word he said and decided to interpret it in her own way.  "Ahhhhhhhh…  I like you too!"

That was it.  This was Terry's moment.  He had to catch her while she was off guard.  His hidden fist began to glow with an awesome power.  He had saved it within himself and allowed the anger he was feeling to release it tenfold.  He pumped in the fury of a thousand matches and the anger he had for a select few opponents and shot it out towards his smiling opponent.

"BURN KNUCKLEEEEE!!!"

Angel smiled even brighter.  She stuck her free hand up to block the chest attacking technique.

_I've already seen that mo – _

*CRACK*

"EEEEEEYYYYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!"  Angel shrieked while taking the brunt of Terry's blow straight in her rib cage.  She fell to her knees clutching her sides with both arms and buried her face in the ground.  There as never been a pain she has felt quite like this in a long time.

"WHY?!  WHYYYYYY?!"  She yelled at the dirt.  "WHY DOES IT HURT SO MUCH?!?!?!"  Tears started streaking down her eyes.  The sad truth was really hard to accept.

"You may have seen that move a thousand times," Terry stated hoping his fallen adversary would hear every word.  "But each time _I_ control where my fist goes.  Not the move."

Angel's eyes widened.  She couldn't believe it.  She was defeated.  A defeat that came simply by underestimating her opponent.  It didn't seem fair.  It wasn't fair.

Terry stood up relinquished of nearly all of his pain.  The adrenaline that pumped into his veins after winning a fight was powerful enough to subdue his wounds for the time being.

Angel looked up at Terry with the last remnants of tears sliding on her face.  "I…  I… I HATE YOU TERRY!!!  I HATE YOU!  I HATE YOU!  I HATE YOU!  I HATE YOU!  I HATE YOU!  I HATE YOU!  I HATE YOUUUUUU!!!"  She cried.  Terry had no idea what to make of this but if this was the premonition of an oncoming second wind, Terry knew he wouldn't last.

"HOOO  HOOO!"  A voice yelled from beyond their position.  Terry wanted to focus on his now angered opponent but he couldn't help but be drawn in by the man with the powerful lungs.

Standing on top of a tree, the loud man was standing firmly between the branches.  He wore a solid white karate gi, had a fairly large frame and his most distinct feature was a red mask that he wore on his face.  It was an ancient ogre mask with white hair and a beard plus an extremely long nose.  Terry had no idea who he was but if it was another N.E.S.T.S. agent, he was in a world of trouble.

The man jumped off of the tree rather gracefully, doing only one flip and landing directly between Terry and Angel.  He stood up and looked directly at the fallen Angel.  The man grabbed at her and slammed her into a nearby tree.  She let out a yelp of resistance but that didn't do much.

"I have heard many things…  Now tell me all that you've been hiding," he demanded.  Angel looked at him with a furious glare.  She had never shown anyone her angered side until today.  Angel wasn't about to let them remember it either.

She threw a punch so hard it would have rivaled the gods in strength.  Her fist never made it to her desired target.  They smacked the large hand of her would be interrogator and he held it there long enough to prove that he was indeed the stronger.

"You are no match against me.  I want to know what you're up to.  Who was that other man who was with you?!  Who ordered you to do this?!  Tell me!!!"  The man demanded.

Angel knew it was pointless to continue.  She was pinned down and without any support she was practically finished.  Maybe this man would show her the mercy most heroes do when beaten an opponent.  Then again that mask on his face wasn't exactly a welcoming sign of his heroism.

Angel smiled at the man catching him a bit off guard.  "Ok…"  She calmly stated, "I'll tell you."

The man pulled back.  He looked back at her with his arms crossed over his chest.  Angel bent to the side looking past the man and straight at Terry.

"Zero has a message for you Terry…  He said he'll be waiting for you at the finals," She said while blowing a kiss.

_ZERO?!_  "WHAT?!"  Terry shouted with the remainder of his strength.  The man turned around at Terry's comment and when he looked back, Angel was long gone and so had Terry's will to keep standing.

"TERRYYYY!!!"  Rock shouted while running from his cover.  He grabbed Terry just before he collapsed and all of his weight was pressing hard on Rock's tiny shoulders.

Terry looked up at the man who might have saved his life.  "Who…  Who are you?"  He asked with a dry throat.  The man turned around and smiled under his mask, not that Terry could see it.

"I am…"  He said while striking an unfamiliar martial arts pose, "MISTER…  KARATE!"

_Who…?_  Terry said while his strength was slipping away.  He shook his head and moved himself with Rock's help.  "Let's go…  Rock."

Rock nodded and helped Terry to his motorcycle which seemed like hours away.

*          *          *          *          *

"Ter – Terry…!"  Rock pleaded.  "You – You can't go on like this.  You have to rest!"

"I – I know…"  Terry coughed.  "We're  - We're here."

Rock nodded.  Terry signaled that he could stand on his own and leaned against the door.  He gave two hard knocks that echoed into the calm hallway and after waiting a few moments, nothing happened.

"Terry?"  Rock asked.  "Who are we waiting for?"

Terry wanted to crack a smile but couldn't find the energy.  "I guess she's not home."

"You're darn right she's not!"

Rock looked to where the sound came from and found something he didn't like to see.  He took cover behind Terry and calmly awaited his guardian to take control.

Terry turned over and looked at the woman who shouted at him.  She wasn't exactly what he expected but it was better than anything.  "Who – Who are you?"  He quietly asked.

"I own this place!"  She spat.  The overweight, underdressed landlord of the building was easily a sight for soar eyes.  In fact, she made Terry's soar just looking at her.  "I saw you stumble in here ya lousy drunk.  I take care of my tenants and if yer lookin' for Mary; she ain't here no more."

"Damn…"  Terry whispered.  "Do you – Do you know where – ?"

"Yea I know where she is!"  She interrupted, "And you're lucky I've eyed you coming in this place with her 'les I wouldn't tell you where she at now."

_Great…_  Terry thought.  The more he stood, the longer his exhaustion played against his brain.  Words were coming in like some foreign language he could barely understand and she wanted to keep him up until the sun turned over.

The woman gave Terry the information he wanted but he thought his ears were lying to him when he heard it.  The directions she gave pointed at some place towards the borderline edge of South Town.  It was as far north as South Town's borders would allow and to Terry, those were where the wealthy and elite of South Town's few high rollers chose to stay.

_Why is Mary living there?_

*          *          *          *          *

The building was a piece of work.  Standing almost twenty stories, the architecture rivaled that of famous New York sky scrapers and hotels mixed together.  Getting in wasn't a picnic either.  There was late night security all over the place and if Terry wasn't was who he was, he would have been sleeping on the street tonight.

The trek up to Mary's floor was a tough one.  Rock didn't know how he did it but Terry, even at his darkest hour, could keep pushing and pushing until he reached the end.  He was simply short of a miracle worker.

Finally, after a two hour search beginning from the forest, they arrived at their destination.  Terry slammed himself against the door and followed with two weak knocks.

Terry heard nothing on the other side.

*KNOCK**KNOCK*

Terry slammed his fist with the last of his strength and produced two hard knocks that could have very well woken the tenants living on the upper floors.  Finally, there was a scuffle heard beyond from inside. Then there was the ruffling of clothes and lastly there were footsteps until…

Mary swung open her door and prepared her guard because whoever dared to wake her up in the middle of the night had better have a good reason or be ready to take a beating.  She was wearing nothing but her red bra and panties because judging by the manner her guest grabbed her attention, he or she was in a hurry.

Much to Mary's surprise, Terry stood at her door looking like hell and walked over him several times.  She gasped not knowing what to say.  Terry decided to break the silence before slipping into unconsciousness.

"Sorry…  For…  Intrudingggg…"  Terry sighed as he collapsed on Mary's warm carpet.  The last thing he heard before everything went black was a scream.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_One Month Earlier_

"I can't believe you just did that!!!"  King barked.  The anger she had been saving was thrown right at her future father-in-law and she didn't spare a single decibel in her rant.

Takuma shook his head as he always did when he knew he was right.  "Do not misjudge my intentions.  I plan full well to get back at the people who did this to Ryo," he calmly stated.  "BUT!  Terry Bogard is also involved in this so I believe he does have the right to know."

"But Master…!"  King replied.  She was once again silenced by Takuma's lecture.

"If I didn't tell him, Mary would have…"

King looked to the side in defiance.  She didn't like Terry.  She never really liked him that much before and she sure as hell doesn't like him now.  Why Takuma would do such a thing was beyond her comprehension, but she didn't have the exact knowledge and wisdom as a Karate master like Takuma.

"Besides," Takuma said reaffirming his point, "I think I can make good use of Terry."

"Wha – What do you mean father?"  Yuri asked pulling away from her gaze at Ryo's prone body.

"Wolves are good hunters…  Without their packs they are practically worthless.  There is only one way to make good use of a lonely wolf," Takuma grinned.  Everyone began to worry.  As rare as it may be, Takuma smiling meant trouble.  King wasn't exactly reassured with his speech but she felt a little calmer.  Terry wasn't about to be easily forgiven but he can wait.  The only guys she wanted are her mind was Jean and Ryo.

*          *          *          *          *

_The Present_

"ZAN RETSU KEN!"  Ryo cried while throwing his left arm forward in a destructive flurry of punches.  The wind whistled loudly as his fists cut through the air like samurai blade.  His arm didn't show any signs of injury or fatigue.  Ryo was moving just as he was a month ago, probably better.  He stopped moving after his attack finished and took a standing break.  Sweat was pouring off of his head like morning rain.

Ryo's breaths carried weight.  He had been training for the good part of the morning and a few more hours after lunch.  After a quick breather, Ryo reaffirmed his stance and started again.

"ZAN RETSU KEN!"

Ryo struck again.  The air never knew what hit it.  After his attack finished Ryo was disturbed by the sound of a shutting door.  He looked over with one eye closed from exhaustion.  There was something that definitely tickled his senses and a few other key areas.

King stepped out of Ryo's kitchen and into his backyard with a pitcher of water and two full glasses.  It was sort of weird at first.  When Ryo bought a new house, King thought that he was going to completely offset himself from his father and the dojo.  Fortunately for the Sakazaki family, it had the opposite effect.  Ryo only used his new place for his horses and some private training sessions (some of which included King herself).  Ryo would always be at the dojo bright and early when it was his turn to teach and even ate dinner with his family most nights of the week.  The only thing that really changed was where Ryo slept.

When Yuri first heard the news she was extremely upset.  She didn't want her brother to leave so suddenly but when Yuri found out that he was moving only a few houses down, Yuri was fine.  In fact, she was a little happier now that Ryo wasn't always in the bathroom leaving his manly messes after taking care of his daily hygiene routine.  Life was going pretty go for Ryo Sakazaki.  He had a nice large house, plenty of room to groom his horses, a peaceful environment, and most importantly a fiancé who loved him and in turn loved dearly.

King walked up to the table and placed the water down.  Ryo gladly stepped forward to take another break from his rigorous exercises.  He took a glass and instantly downed it without taking a single gulp.

"Ahhhhhhh…  Thanks Alica," Ryo happily replied while placing his glass down.  He took his arm and wiped his forehead with the back of his arm.  King (or Alicia when she was around Ryo and only Ryo!) smiled.  She always liked this sight; watching Ryo train hard and then coming to her for support and recuperation.  Her heart skipped a beat every time.  She was finally appreciating all of the benefits of men and being in love.

"Here you go," King replied while handing Ryo a towel.

"You read my mind," he stated while wiping his face off.

"No.  Just your face," she winked.  Ryo chuckled a bit under his white towel.  King's humor was becoming more frequent, especially as their relationship was growing.  Ryo liked seeing this side of her.  Ryo liked seeing _every_ side of her.  And everyday he was with her he regretted more and more not being with her sooner.

Ryo tossed the towel down on a chair and took a seat.  His breathing was becoming more controlled now and his exhaustion was subsiding.  In another few minutes he would go at it again.  King watched as her lover pained and stressed himself hour after hour.  Even after recovering from the surgery, he didn't want to slow down.  Ryo just kept on going until he was going to have to be stopped forcefully.

"Ryo…" King serenely stated while taking a seat herself.  Her voice around Ryo could only be compared to an angel.  She filled Ryo's empty glass with more water and watched as he took another swig.  King felt this time was the best time to mention her concerns.  "Don't you think you're overdoing it?"

Ryo sighed after taking in another glass.  "What do you mean?"  He replied sounding a lot more refreshed.

"Well," King started.  Bringing up stuff like this to a guy who's practically dedicated his life to fighting wasn't as simple as astrophysics.  "You've recovered only a week ago.  You should be resting.  There's no point in training now."

"No point?"  Ryo whispered.  King probably heard him but he didn't care.  "What do you mean Alicia?  There's a perfectly good point.  I've still got a long way to go to be a master!"  Ryo joked.  King didn't find it funny in the slightest.

"I'm serious Ryo!"  King shouted while jumping from her chair.  Her hands slammed on the table nearly spilling the pitcher and the chair rolled halfway to Ryo's kitchen.  "You shouldn't be pushing yourself so hard!"

Ryo didn't know what to think of his fiancés spout of energy and contempt.  The only thing he could do was hold his ground.  "Don't worry about it.  I've got to catch up from all of the resting I've been doing," Ryo smiled.  "Besides, I'm used to it.  There's no point in agonizing over it."

"DAMNIT RYO!"  King screamed.  She was furious now.  He had no idea that she cared so much about this.  "THIS IS ALL A BIG JOKE TO YOU ISN'T IT?!?!?!"  She cried.  King had enough.  She wanted to run out of the house and leave him to train until his arm fell off but she was stopped when Ryo's hand caught her shoulder.  King spun around and was nearly two inches from Ryo's muscular chest.

"Alicia.  Wait."

King forcefully released herself from Ryo's grip.  "Knock it off Ryo!  I don't want to watch you fight yourself to death!  Watching you fight those monsters was enough!  I can't take it anymore!"

Ryo didn't let King get away even with as hard as she tried to fight.  He grabbed her on the shoulders and prayed she would understand his feelings.

"Alicia.  I'm not doing this to hurt you or to hurt myself.  I'm doing this so I don't have to watch you cry.  That is what brings me the most pain."

"Oh Ryo…"

"Alicia…  I'm – I'm sorry."

King instantly saw the remorse in his tone and his face.  She collapsed onto his chest and held him tight.  Even after his hard workout she still loved to be this close to him.

"It's just…  It's just that I'm worried about you."

Ryo smiled but not as big as he wanted.  He loved the effeminate King.  It was such a thrill to watch her act and say girly things.  He wanted to bathe in it.  Ryo wrapped his arms around his lover and pulled her closer.

"I know…"  Ryo always found compromise worked best in any situation.  Martial arts, love, you name it.  "I'll give it a rest for today."

King started to glow.  "Thank you," she said while pulling him in and kissing him softly.  Ryo loved feeling the touch of King's sweet lips across his.  It was better than anything he could have possible imagined and every time they kissed he felt it was as if they were kissing for the first time.

King pulled away after a few seconds despite her inner protests at looked Ryo in his gentle eyes.  They held each other and time seemed to stop around them.  King would have never dreamed of this kind of world.  Reality was never this good.  Then the thought of events to come plagued her mind and she had to force herself kicking and screaming to back off.

"Sorry honey…"  She sighed.  "I've got to get back.  I'm opening tonight."

Ryo, although sad, nodded.  "I understand.  Will I see you tonight?"

"Sure.  Dinner at your father's right?"

"Yep," Ryo replied.  Then his mind got a devilishly wild notion that he thought he'd share with his fiancé.  "Will I be seeing you after dinner?"

King smiled.  "Why not?"  She joked.

Ryo turned his smile into a wicked grin.  "How about tomorrow morning?"

It was King's turn to be bad.  "Maybe…"  She jumped up and pecked Ryo on the lips.  "I've gotta go."

"I know…"  Ryo sighed as he painfully watched her leave.  He leaned against his wall and thought about how his own ploy backfired.  Before any more compelling sexual thoughts arose, his phone rang.  Ryo slowly walked into his house and answered before the bitching of his technological device started to get annoying.

"Hello…"  Ryo spoke.  On the other line was the bark of his ever-so-loving little sister.

"RYO!  RYO!"  She cried.  That caught Ryo's attention pretty quick.

"What?!  What is it Yuri?!"

"Get down here…  FAST!!!"

Before Yuri could say anything else the phone slammed down on the other side, ending the communication.  She knew Ryo was on his way.

*          *          *          *          *

"What…?!"  Ryo moaned.  "You've got to be kidding me?"

"It's no joke Ryo!"  Yuri pouted.  "I'm serious!!!"

Ryo shook his head.  "I can't believe you dragged me down for this."

"What are you talking about?!  This is serious!!!"

Ryo let out a long breath of air.  He looked at Yuri's _discovery_ with a half-hearted interest.  Her assumptions were just too farfetched to be plausible.

"I just don't get it Yuri.  It doesn't make sense."

"Just shut up and listen!"  She ordered.  "Dad's been going out every night for the past two weeks.  And every time I saw go into the dojo just before he left and take something out of _this_ _chest_!!!"  She said while pointing down at her argument.  "I know he's up to something!  He's probably screwing around as Mr. Karate again!!!"

"Hold on Yuri…"  Ryo tried to calm her down.  "Dad wouldn't do something as rash as that."

"Of course he would!!!"  Yuri snapped.  "He wants to get those bastards back for putting you in the hospital!  And so do I!"

"Calm down Yuri," Ryo waved trying to balance the mood.  "I know what you're feeling and I can't blame you…  But there's a sensible way of doing things and…  Well, your way."

"RYOOOO!!!"  Yuri growled while twisting his skin.  He cringed slightly until he was released but she wasn't done releasing her fury.  "Are you just going to let those guys get away with what they did?!"

"Of course not!"  Ryo shouted back.  "But if everything you told me was true, there is nothing I can do about it.  Even Robert has been searching for weeks and all he's come up with was a vague description and a few offers to publish a doujinshi comic about that girl!"

Yuri cringed at the thought but then pushed it aside.  No matter how hard she wanted to fight it her brother was always right in the end.  Still, she didn't want to let it go just like that.

"Just leave it alone Yuri…  Everyone has their way of dealing with things.  I have mine."

Yuri growled under her breath.  There was no way she could argue with him now.  She humbly accepted defeat.

"Al – Alright Ryo."

"Good.  Now, can I please get back and take a shower?"

"Hey Hey Hey!!!  What's the good word buddy?"  A voice called from behind Ryo.  He didn't have to turn around to identify his best friend walking into the dojo.  Robert had a huge smile on his face and carrying a thin book in his hands.  It was as if he was walking on air.

"What are you doing here?"  Yuri asked.  Her tone wasn't too friendly.

"Ahhh…   How could you be so cold?  I've got some good news for you!"

"REALLY?!"  Yuri said feeling a gleam of joy.  Then the weight of Robert's past reliance's wasn't a good way to hold his word.  "This better be good…"

"It is…  IT IS!"  Robert cheered.  "First off for my man Ryo," he said while wrapping his arm around Ryo's neck.  "After weeks and weeks of my _brilliant_ detective work…  I've got some juicy info only God and now I know."

"What are you talking about?"  Ryo spoke under the weight of Robert's arm.  He just couldn't tell what was making Robert so happy.  This had better be good.

"Those two goons Ryo trashed worked for N.E.S.T.S.!"

Ryo's eyes widened.  The images of the past King of Fighters tournament bounced in his memory.  The one called Zero was more of a demon than a man and thinking about him being involved with this was just too frightening to even dream of.  Yuri was no worse for wears either.  She watched as everyone got pummeled under that monster Zero's might.  As scary as it was, it slowly started to make sense.

"You're kidding!"  Yuri stated.

Robert shook his head.  "Nope.  N.E.S.T.S. is back!"

"God…"  Yuri said in shock.  "This is terrible."

"Uh huh!"  Robert said with a smile.  Something about his manner still bothered Yuri so she just forced herself to ask.

"Why are you so happy?"  Yuri pondered.  Robert released Ryo from his grip and hid the book he was holding behind his back.

"Ohhhh nothing.  Just a little business for me and Ryo to discuss.  That's all."

Yuri didn't like this.  Something was going on.

"What are you hiding?"  Yuri said putting her face up close to his.  They haven't been close like this since they were dating.  Robert kind of missed it but he would never tell her that.

"This…"  Ryo said tossing the book from Robert's hands into Yuri's.

"TRAITOR!"  Robert shouted.  Ryo didn't care.  He'd been dragged out of his house for next to nothing, might as well get a show out of it.

"What's this?"  Yuri asked to herself.  She looked on the cover and saw something she didn't want Robert to have.  Plastered across the page was a rather voluptuous woman with long silky white hair and the only this she was wearing was a smile.

The paper was crushed in Yuri's tiny hands.  The fire of anger and hatred swarmed around her eyes and soon her whole body.  Ryo backed off a bit saying something Robert couldn't hear under the gritting of Yuri's teeth.

"RRRRROOOOOOBBBBBBEEEEEERRRRRRTTTTTTT…!!!"  Growled Yuri.

"W – Wait!  I – I – I can explain!!!"

*SMACK*

Yuri struck Robert square in the head with his tome of indecency.

"HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING?!  BRINGING THIS INTO THE HOUSE!!!"

"You don't get it…  We just made a fortune on these books!!!"

That defense was unacceptable.  Yuri wanted to teach his perverted ex-lover a serious lesson in moral values.

"Ryo!!  Help me!!!  Tell her this was the girl that you fought!!"  Robert begged.  He hoped that by confirming this, Yuri would see they were making a mochary of the N.E.S.T.S. agents instead of praising them.

"Is this true brother?"  The evil looking Yuri asked.

Ryo sighed and shook his head.  "No…  Her hair was shorter."

*SMACK*

Robert again felt the wrath of his own book striking his head.  There was no use trying to fight it.  He was screwed.

"Robert you lecherous pervert!  You're the worst!"

"What is this commotion?"  Called a voice from the entrance of the dojo.  Everyone inside didn't need to hear it twice.  They turned around and faithfully bowed to their master Takuma Sakazaki.

"Greetings master!"  They all spoke at once.  Takuma bowed and replied.

"What is going on here?"

Ryo was the first to stand and decided to be the one to speak.  "Well father…  Just…  A little dispute."

"I'll hear nothing of it!"  He ordered.  "Get cleaned up and come inside.  Dinner will be prepared in two hours."

"Yes master!"  They all replied.  Takuma walked away from the dojo and entered his home.  Robert caught a lucky break and hopefully with the information he has, Takuma will keep him safe from Yuri's claws.

*          *          *          *          *

"What is this now?"  Takuma asked.

"We know dad!!!"  Yuri shouted.

"Know what?"  Takuma replied not showing any signs of fear or nervousness.

"Stop it!!!"  Yuri said slamming her hands on the table.  The empty bowls shook under the massive force of her anger.  "We know you've been screwing around as Mr. Karate again!!!"

"Oh geese…"  Ryo said slapping his forehead.

"What are you talking about?"  Takuma answered sounding more angered than usual.

"Give it a rest dad!  We have all the evidence!!!"

Takuma remained as solid as a tree.  Nothing his daughter could say would break him of his stance.  "Show me this evidence."

Yuri pulled back almost feeling a sign of defeat but she pressed on.  The last thing they needed was to deal with Mr. Karate again.  One time was bad enough.  There's no telling what rampage Takuma could do during the second.

"We know you've been sneaking out at night into the dojo and taking that _stupid_ ogre mask!"

Takuma raised his eyebrow.  That was the only movement his body allowed.

"And we know you've been doing it for the past two weeks!!!"  Yuri shouted.  "Now why would you go dressing up as Mr. Karate unless you were up to something JUST LIKE LAST TIME!?!?!?"  She pouted.

Takuma sighed.  It was time to put Yuri's assumptions to a rest.  "Yuri…  You know we have a school to run."

"So?!  What does that have to do with anything?!"

"Are you aware that some of our newest students can only practice late at night?"

Yuri stopped herself for a moment.  She didn't want to go on because the air of defeat was circling her soon to be mangled corpse.  She remembered that after the King of Fighters was over, they had to change the dojo hours from real early in the morning until the dead of night.  The thought of this never even crossed her mind once she thought Mr. Karate was involved.  Her anger subsided all of her rational thought.

"S – Sorry dad…"  She calmly said.  There was nothing like losing to your dad for the billionth time in a row but then Yuri thought that passing off the blame would be better than accepting defeat.

"See Ryo?  Didn't I tell you dad wasn't doing anything?"  Yuri said.

"YURI!!!!"  Ryo cried.  He couldn't believe his sister was passing off the blame to him.

"Is this true Ryo?"  Takuma asked.

Ryo was paralyzed with confusion and rage but in the end there was nothing he could really do.  Ryo sighed and just left it at that.

Takuma looked at Ryo with a wondrous gaze.

_My son is smarter than I imagined.  Tonight will have to be the last night_.

Pushing off the praise to Ryo, Takuma decided that it was time to get to the more important matter at hand.  "Isn't there something you wanted to tell me?"  He said looking at Robert.

"Yes master!"  Robert nodded.  He begins to explain the information he had received in much more detail than he gave Yuri and Ryo.  They looked at him like he was the devil himself for keeping all of this information.

"Is that so?"  Takuma replies after hearing the news from Robert.  The dinner was yet to be served but everyone who sat at the table remained quiet until all of the information was discussed.  Robert finally put on a serious expression.  In the presence of his master, Robert Garcia was the perfect gentleman but when he wasn't watched, the heir to the Garcia foundation was a force to be reckoned with.

"Yes master…"  Robert humbly replied.  Ryo couldn't get enough of Robert's perfect attitude.  It was like watching bad comedy.  But then again, it was nice to see Robert be quiet and talk serious for a change.  If Takuma wasn't around, the only thing that would come out of Robert's mouth would be pick up lines and bad jokes.

Takuma nodded.  "I see.  This information changes my perspective."

"What do you mean father?"  Ryo asked.

"Their strength was phenomenal wouldn't you agree Ryo?"  Takuma asked.  Ryo hesitated for a while.  The flashbacks of the fight bounced around in his head for a while until he was able to give a slight nod.  With that, Takuma continued.

"I wouldn't have guessed those two would have been with anyone else besides N.E.S.T.S.  Zero was no fluke fighter either.  It appears N.E.S.T.S. has a lot of resources that have yet to be seen."

Everyone at the table was at a loss for words.  The pain and hardships everyone went through last year was already too much.  Why would they all put themselves through that kind of pain again?  King, much like everyone else, was completely undecided on the matter.  They all wanted to know what was on Ryo's mind.

"The King of Fighters will be dangerous this year…  There is no telling what kind of treachery N.E.S.T.S has in store for us."

Suddenly, Ryo stood up from the table.  He couldn't take it anymore.  Listening and pondering his actions were not enough.  He wanted to do something, _anything_ that would set his mind at ease.  Even though King was practically unharmed from the attack and the attackers have vanished since, Ryo's blood still boiled for revenge.  No one lays a finger on any of his loved ones.

"It doesn't matter!"  Ryo shouted.  "If N.E.S.T.S. wants to put us up against the whole world…  It doesn't matter!"

Everyone looked at Ryo with a confused expression.  They had no idea what Ryo was thinking but now they were hoping to find out.

"I don't care who the hell they think they are.  If they want to rule the world, _fine_!  If they want to destroy the world, _fine_!  If they want to run the King of Fighters until the end of time, _fine_!"  Ryo stopped as the heavy emotion of his next words really took a toll on his body.  "But if they dare to mess with anyone I care for…  THAT'S TOTALLY UNFORGIVABLE!!"

Robert crossed his arms over his chest, smiled and nodded.  Ryo was a lot more mature than he thought.  The words of his fearless leader were powerful and soothing all at the same time.  Everyone at the table saw Ryo in a different light.

"Ryo…  Calm down," Takuma ordered.  "Your anger shouldn't help you in making this decision."

Ryo shook his head.  "No father.  Anger isn't making this decision."  He boldly stated.  "Survival is."

Takuma smiled.  His son was finally seeing the light.  Kyokugen Karate was going to be put to the test this year.  Even with their great performance last year, Takuma knew their team was going to have to exceptionally improve before the start of this year's tournament.  He had a feeling that tonight was going to be special.  That is why Takuma was the one to prepare dinner tonight.

"Alright everyone.  Our goal is clear.  Today we will begin our training for the King of Fighters Tournament.  We shall start it off with the one secret weapon that helped us win last years competition."

King felt her cheeks swell from the rise of blood.  Her embarrassment was fully justified after all, once they put her on the team, the tournament went in their favor.  She couldn't believe her future father-in-law would make such an announcement with everyone at the table.  King could barely hold herself until her nostrils caught a scent of the stew that the demon's prepared.

Takuma placed a vat of what he called Takuma's Awesome 'Protien Rich Muscle Boosting Soup'.  Everyone knew what it was but they didn't want to eat it now, especially after the moral boost Ryo gave everyone.

"Dig in…"  Takuma ordered.  No one took the lead.

King cupped her hand and placed it over Ryo's ear.

"Hey Ryo…  Where are the clothespins?"

"There are none!"  Takuma replied after hearing every word King said.  She pulled back hoping not to offend Takuma and found that she was successful.

"We must train harder than ever.  We will continue to only eat this stew without hindrances until our stamina goes beyond their current limits."

Everyone sighed.  This wasn't the celebratory dinner they imagined.  King wondered if every dish in hell smelt like this but then again, nothing was more potent in helping her kick boxing defense than the very bowl of festering liquid she was about to digest.  There was nothing sadder than watching the dinner table at the Sakazaki house at this very moment.

*          *          *          *          *

After the excitement at the dinner table, King found herself in Ryo's bathroom trying to hold in whatever the hell she just ate.  With the clothespins, Takuma's soup was tolerable, without them it was damn near torture.  She didn't feel this way before but maybe after really tasting the stew did she get the full effects of it.

King examined herself in the bathroom.  Looking at her body and curves the way they were while she was wearing nothing but her silk bra and panties made her feel a whole lot better.  After dating Ryo, she began to admire the beauty she once forgot under the taunts and jokes of men in the past.  She had never felt so feminine and for some reason she liked that feeling better than anything else.  Being a woman was one thing, being in love was like a drug.

The door opened in Ryo's bedroom and sure enough, he stepped right in.  Ryo collapsed himself on his bed.  He felt exhausted after the entire day's training plus the lousy dinner he received.  Aside from those minor incontinences, nothing could top what he was feeling right now.  Being able to spend the night alone with the woman he loved, he'd like to meet the person who could think of something more pleasurable.  Well, maybe working on a motorcycle but he'd never tell King that.  In the end, he still liked being with King more than anything.

"Ryo…?"  King said walking out of his bathroom.  She slipped on a robe just before he peeked in her direction mildly teasing him of what was to come.

Ryo only answered with a sigh.  He thought it would be a little rude of him to do so but his body wouldn't respond to his mind's commands.  King felt sorry for him.  After such a long day he was worn out.  She wanted to cheer him up but something was bugging her.  King wanted to confirm it with Ryo before her greatest fear is brought forth.

King took a seat on the edge of Ryo's bed and watched the Kyokugen warrior get the little rest he rightfully deserved.

"Hey Ryo…?"  She calmly asked.  Ryo had a feeling they were going to talk about something and during their short walk here, he had time to prepare.

"Mmm hmm?"  He hummed.  That was a good enough response for King.

"About…  What your father said…  At the dinner table tonight?"

Ryo cracked a smile and hoped King didn't see it in the darkness of his room.  "Don't worry.  I'll talk to my father.  He knows as well I that you're the reason that we made it last year.  I promise you'll still be a part of our team."

King was overwhelmed with Ryo's words.  He completely read her mind and she couldn't have been happier.  She threw off her robe and laid on top of her lover wrapping both arms around his head.  Ryo couldn't believe what he was seeing but he desperately wanted to continue.

"A – Alicia?!"

"Shhhh…"  She said while giving him a slight peck on the lips.  "Let's just enjoy the moment."

Ryo did just that.  He kissed King back more eagerly this time and she responded in kind.  Their tongues glided across each others in perfect harmony and they both felt the emotion and love the other was giving.  The world could have ended just outside their window but they wouldn't have noticed nor cared in the slightest.  The night was just about to get started.  Soon all of King's undergarments were lying on Ryo's floor along with his clothes.  They wrapped themselves in a pool of passion not caring who could see or hear them and defined their love again and again in the cool moonless night.

*          *          *          *          *

The bright sun peeked through the thin curtains of Ryo's room.  It wasn't the rays of light that brought open Ryo's heavy eyelids.  There was a rather disturbing sound going on in his bathroom that brought up a cause for concern.  He tried to respond to it but his body was completely spent.  Ryo wanted to regret losing his energy after the night's events but he found a thousand reasons not to and decided that anything happening in there wasn't worth wasting energy for.

The door of his bathroom opened after another few minutes of that horrendous noise.  King appeared looking like she'd just been through hell and back although she was still naked and where Ryo was looking, she seemed as great as ever.  Every inch and every curve, King looked like an angel.  Ryo was happy he was able to call her his own.

King shook her head and immediately sprang for her clothes.  Ryo was taken by the sudden burst of energy and he in kind sat up from his bed and wondered just what was going on.

"Mor – Morning Alicia," he proclaimed at the sight of this glorious day.  She didn't even acknowledge his words.  Soon her birthday suit was covered by a real one and Ryo's small fantasy of a morning rendezvous of love was shattered.

"Is everything alright Alicia?"  He asked.  She looked at him with angered eyes as she adjusted the final collar on her arms.

"No I'm not alright Ryo!!!  I'M LATE!"

And with that the door slammed and she was out of sight.  Ryo sat in his bed still shocked over what she said but unfortunately for one body part, that sudden outburst kind of turned him on.  Ryo shook away the thought and returned the blood back to body parts that needed it more and hoped out of bed.  He was still getting over what just happened but thought it would be best to find someone who spoke a woman's language and get their assessment of his situation.

*          *          *          *          *

Ryo sat in the kitchen on his once called home and watched as Yuri slaved herself in the kitchen to prepare breakfast for the Sakazaki males.

"Dad was out late last night," she reported.  "I wonder what kind of students study until four a.m.?"

Ryo nodded in agreement although he had no idea to what he was agreeing to.  The events his bedroom kept replaying themselves over and over again.  He tried to find the best way to talk about it but he didn't know how experienced Yuri was in the field.  In fact, he didn't want to know and that's why he was hesitating for so long.

"Ryo?  Are you sure you don't want something to eat?  There's plenty here."

Ryo heard that loud and clear and defiantly shook his head.  The last thing he wanted was a taste of Yuri's cooking.

Yuri shut off the stove and placed the eggs and bacon on a plate hoping Ryo would change his mind.  She placed it in front of him with her classic _just give it a try_ smile and found he wasn't really in the mood for food.  "So…  What do you want to talk about?"

Ryo took a deep breath and thought about the best way to word his concerns.  "Well…  It's about Al – I mean King!"  Ryo corrected.  He swore an oath of allegiance to Alicia saying that he wouldn't reveal her real name until the day of their wedding.  He didn't know why she was so stubborn about it but then again he wasn't really bothered by it.

"Yea?"  Yuri responded sounding more curious.  "What's wrong?"

Ryo shook his head trying to ponder if the morning's events were just a dream.  "I don't know…  She…  She acted kind of funny this morning."

"Oh really…?"  Yuri said with a devilish grin.  She'd love teasing Ryo about things like this seeing as which he was so sensitive but the look on his face no didn't invite any comedy.  Yuri pushed those thoughts aside and decided to help her brother as much as she could.  "What happened?"

"Well…"  Ryo said pushing the thoughts of his mind from side to side.  "In the morning she was in the bathroom and I don't think she was feeling real well."

"What do you mean?"  Yuri said with more interest.

"She was making weird sounds in the bathroom.  I think…  I think she was throwing up."

"NO?!"  Yuri replied pulling back.  "Did she say anything?!?!"

Ryo was more reluctant to respond but seeing as which he was with his sister he forced himself to, "Then she got real upset and ran out of the room and she screamed at me that she was late or something."

Ryo's words turned Yuri almost pale and then her cheeks began to blush.  Ryo really was as dense as lead and she didn't know how he was going to handle the news once she told him.  Yuri thought it was better now than anytime else because at least his reaction will be censored in the comfort of their own home.

"Ryo…  I don't think you understand what's going on."

Ryo raised an eyebrow.  He felt a lot better now that he got the vibe that Yuri understood what had happened but then her tone was nothing to smile about.

"What do you mean?  What's going on?"

Yuri took a deep breath.  She looked deep into her brother's eyes and noticed the mixed emotions he was feeling.   Nothing could have prepared him now for what she was going to say next.

"Ryo…  King is…  King is…  Pregnant."

Time stood still in the Sakazaki home.  For a second, Ryo thought Yuri was joking but then catching that unmistakable aura of seriousness, Ryo's once tan skin turned into a bright white.

*SLAM*

Ryo hit the cold tile floor of his house and suddenly the world around him went white.

_Alicia's…  Alicia's pregnant?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Author Notes:  KIYAAAAHHH!!!!  Too long Too long!!  I'm spent.  Nothing burns you out more than 11K+ words of FF / AOF fiction goodness.  I think I made this chapter WAYYYYY too long that I originally intended but that really does more good than harm right?  If you guys think it's too long just let me know but I had to have everything in this chapter.  Nothing could have been cut but I hope you guys appreciate that more.  Geese this chapter was the longest one I've ever written.  It even beat out chapter 12 of my first one.  God my fingers hurt.

Story Notes:

            None that I can think of.

I'm tired.  My fingers feel like they're melting and I badly need some sleep.  When the next chapter rolls around I'll probably be dead so I hope everyone enjoyed this fic while it lasted.  Okay I'm over exaggerating but this lack of sleep is killing me.  Anyways, I'd like to give a special thanks to SilentNinja20 for helping me out with practically everything my story is about.  He provides all of the info and back up info about characters and storylines so that I can bring them to you guys and have it sound as perfect as possible.  The next chapter is going to be a doozy and I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to review my last chapter.  Your words are my motivation to continue guys so thanks again.  Take it easy guys and hopefully I'll see you next chapter.

P.S.:  The super secret hidden spoiler in my first fic can be found in Chapter 5 of the AOF half when King is thinking to herself.  Ain't that something?)


	6. Chapter 5: Cries of the Wolf A Woman's ...

The King of Fighters

The Strongest Fighter in the World

By MavGunloc

(aka: Luis M. Vila)

**Disclaimer:**  I do not own King of Fighters, the characters, or premise of the story.  They belong to SNK.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter 5:  Cries of the Wolf / A Woman's Decision**

_11 Weeks Until the King of Fighters Tournament_

_Diary of Blue Mary:_

_            80 Days to D – Day_

_            I never thought I would be doing this.  Me.  'Blue' Mary Ryan.  A girl who is supposed to have it all together.  But for the past five years of my life the one lesson I was never really taught was that I should expect the unexpected.  Last week someone walked back into my life I was hoping to forget. Every time he comes along my life goes to hell and I have to go through fire and brimstone just to put it back together!  I can't stand him!!!  …  Ok…  I don't really mean that as bad as it sounds but that's the way I feel.  I didn't want it this way.  I had goals and wishes for what it could have been.  This new place I bought.  I didn't do it for me.  I did it for him.  For us.  I tried to tell myself he'd be different this time around but I should have listened to my mind and experiences.  The hardest lessons in life is the ones you learn yourself.  I learned that I should have known better than to trust a wolf!_

_            I really mean that._

_            There's no real way to describe Terry Bogard.  On the surface he's tough, strong, and very bold.  There's nothing he wouldn't do for someone else.  He risks his neck for people he hardly knows and people he'll never know.  Fighting is all Terry lives for.  He doesn't have anything else.  I know because he told me.  That's as far inside as Terry has let me get in._

_            On the inside, Terry is not someone you would expect.  He's quiet, timid, and very evasive.  Whenever a problem arises he does whatever he can to push it of until the last minute and even then when its time to step up to the plate, he goes in only with the clothes on his back.  He never thinks things through!  He never tells anyone what he's up to and keeps reassuring me that "Everything will be ok."  I still can't believe that he's walking and breathing on this earth.  Someone like him could have never possibly survived in this wasteland we called __South__Town__.  For all of Terry's life he's been dawdling, dense, and even a little annoying.  He's a complete moron sometimes and never ever knows when to quit!_

_            But that's what I love about him._

_            If I had any girlfriends, they'd think I was crazy.  Any one of them would have told me to throw him away like a parking ticket.  Everything I've been through with Terry…  I feel like I'm the stupidest person in the world.  I guess my love for him blinds my better judgment.  I bet I'd make a terrible card player; I don't know when to throw away a shitty hand.  Then, here he comes straggling about and I can't turn him away.  No matter what he does or where he's been…  I just can't turn him away._

_I check on him from time to time.  Every three hours or so.  He's been asleep for a week.  I tried my best to play doctor but I'm lacking in the equipment department.  I haven't taken him to the hospital because I don't know if those guys will be back to get him.  In a hospital he's a sitting duck.  Anyways, there are a few bruises on his back, his ankle is sprained, possibly broken (I can't really tell without an X-ray), a very serious cut on his neck, and the large bruise on his ribs hasn't healed since he's got here.  To tell you the truth, I'm not as mad as him as I am worried._

_            Rock told me the gist of what happened, well, as much as he could without crying.  It appears that he fought that girl known as Angel and I don't care what Rock told me; Terry didn't win.  I can't believe he did it again.  He put his body on the line for God knows what reason and look what happened.  I wanted to slap him when he walked in here.  I wanted to punch him as hard as I could (even harder than when I did it at the hospital).  And deep inside, I never wanted to see his face again…_

_            I don't mean that._

_            To tell the truth (and I pray I'm the only one to read this), I missed him.  I missed him real bad.  I found during the weeks of solitude that not matter how angry I was, my mind would make up something…  Some kind of defense so that when I saw Terry again, I would be able to forgive him.  I don't know if I'll be able to do that._

_            At least…  Not now._

*          *          *          *          *

Deep in the mountains, Andy Bogard sat on his knees inside of Master Hanzo Shiranui's private quarters.  He asked to speak to his master after he received an interesting letter from his brother.  Hanzo was a very powerful and unadulterated man, his time was almost sacred.  Andy was lucky he was Hanzo's favorite student or else he might as well go off and die before Hanzo had the time to see him again.

Andy had disclosed the contents of the letter to his master.  It was a simple note.  Terry wasn't known to say much but when he did, it was important.  All it read was: _King of Fighter 2001.  See you in South Town – Terry_, and for Andy, that was all he needed said.

"Hmmm…"  Hanzo pondered.  He was a gruff old man but no one at the Shiranui School let his age fool them.  Hanzo's face may have been a bit wrinkled but his body and mind was a finely tuned machine.  He wasn't the master for nothing.  Hanzo remained unchallenged for his role as Master for the last thirty years and by the way it looked, another thirty were right around the corner.

"Have you decided to participate again this year Andy?"  The master asked.  Andy has never refused Terry before but this time was different.  Andy didn't know whether or not he was willing to participate.  He didn't want to let Terry or his school down.  That wasn't the case at all.  Andy was feeling uncertain about his strengths.

His performance last year wasn't all that impressive.  Sure his team won but Andy didn't feel like he earned the victory.  It was pretty much the Terry Bogard show.  Andy wasn't feeling like he was in his older brother's shadow.  He felt like he didn't contribute his part as much as he should or very well could have.  That is why he was here with his master.  Andy needed to greatly improve himself and this was the only place he could turn to.

"I'm undecided master…"  Andy spoke with soft words.

"Hmmm…  Why is that?"

Andy's eyes cringed.  He knew what he wanted to say but couldn't find the strength to say it.  Admitting your weaknesses was never an easy thing to do.  Especially in front of your master.

"Master…  I – I…"

Hanzo put a hand on Andy's shoulder.  He didn't need to hear another word.  Hanzo could sense what a person is feeling just by looking at him and Andy was wearing his thoughts right on top of his clothes.  His pupil was definitely going to be in for a surprise.

"I know your concerns Andy," Hanzo stated.  Andy looked up at him with wide eyes.  He completely underestimated his master.  Hanzo began to pace while continuing his speech.  "You are wise and strong.  I couldn't have asked for a brighter pupil.  When I have to leave the Shiranui School, I know it will be left in good hands."

"Master…"  Andy whispered.  He couldn't believe what he was hearing but his mind and ears urged to hear more.

"Andy your skills have surpassed any student who has trained in this school.  Even those carrying my own blood.  That is why I will entrust the sanctity and honor of the Shrianui School too you Andy Bogard."

Andy didn't know how to physically express his joy but his heavy training and steady discipline allowed him to contain his emotions.  He gave his master a hard nod and a stern face.

"But," Hanzo interrupted Andy's serene thoughts.  "Before you can earn the title as Master you must know and master the three hidden techniques of Shiranui Ninjitsu."

"Hidden techniques Master?"  Andy pondered.  "I could not have fathomed – "

"Of course not Andy…  These techniques were only discussed with those who were going to become the new Master.  I received them from my grandfather and now I'm passing them down to you."

"T – Thank you master!"  Andy bowed.  There was no greater moment in Andy's life than this one right here.  Becoming the master of a school was a dream he thought he would never achieve.  Now was it was Andy's time.

"I will teach you the first technique.  It is an ancient skill passed down to those whose bodies are strong enough to learn it."

Andy nodded.  His mind was focused on every letter his master spoke.

"This technique allows one to move so swiftly, their body is masked under the cover of darkness.  Their speed is uncanny, allowing for any strike to triple in strength.  It is the secret art known as the Shadow Step."

Andy nodded more eagerly this time.  Just by his master's description it made his other techniques look like beginner's skills.  This would definitely give Andy the skill boost he needed.  At increased speed, Andy would be veritably untouchable.  He waited patiently for his master's next words.

"Before you can begin this technique the first thing you must do is silence your mind.  Allow no distraction to disturb your concentration.  Your mind is a sound environment and allow it to grow without any foreign elements."

Andy nodded.  He shut his eyes and began to slip into the mode his master described.

"Be mindful Andy!  Even the slightest distraction can cause the technique to falter and at those speeds, it could mean certain death!"

Andy didn't respond.  Everything around him was becoming black.  The world was shut off.  Hanzo watched his pupil assume the basic form.  It looked perfect, just as he expected from his top student but a test was always needed to make sure.  He trusted Andy but he didn't know if Andy trusted himself.

Hanzo reached into his cloak and picked out a throwing knife not allowing the winds to make a single noise.  He tossed the knife into his left hand and used the momentum of the toss to propel the knife straight at Andy's head.  The knife whizzed in the air and sliced right past the side of Andy's head.  It stole a few strands of hair as it went by and buried itself into Hanzo's wall.  He looked at Andy and watched as his pupil was as silent and unmoving as a rock even at the brink of death.  Hanzo couldn't help but smile.  Watching his students blossom into this was nothing short of remarkable.

Hanzo walked up and touched Andy on the shoulder.  Even then Andy didn't move but after a while Andy got the message.  He opened his eyes and felt the pool of reality splash on his body.  A sharp pain tingled on the right side of his head and the weight of his master's hand pressed upon his shoulder.  Andy felt like he was in a whole other plane of reality.  He looked up and saw the face of his smiling master.

"Very good Andy…  You have done well."

Andy felt like smiling but he kept it inside.  There was still much more that he needed to learn.

"You have to keep that same state of mind while you are moving in during the Shadow Step.  Your eyes become mirrors for the entire world and you will be able to see things more clearly.  You'll be able to move without thinking just as you have done before."

Andy nodded.

"Now stand up and assume a basic fighting stance."

"Yes master."  Andy jumped up to his feet in one swift motion and put forth the basic Shiranui Ninjitsu fighting stance.  Hanzo walked away from his student and into the back of his quarters, out of Andy's view.

"Now Andy, I want you to focus on that plant sitting at the center of my table."

Andy did just that.  He allowed the plant to enter his mind and shut off everything else in the background.  The world in his eyes became green and brown.  Even his breathing was silenced under the spell of his focus.  Then the unthinkable happened.  Andy allowed himself the quickest blink possible and before his eyes, the plant was gone.

Andy's focus was destroyed.  His eyes shot wide open and gazed upon the phenomenal room his master dwelled in.  He knew he didn't have time to stand and gawk.  Andy turned to see where his master was standing and much to his surprise, Hanzo was not there.

Reality seemed to stop.  Andy turned his head back to the table and again the unthinkable happened.  The plant was still there as if it had never left.  Andy tried to turn around but he felt the cold strong hand of his master touch his neck as if he was prepared to take it right off.

Sweat began to drip from the brim of Andy's hair.  The skills of his master were way beyond anything he ever imagined.  The bright new world of Shiranui Ninjistu was slowly opening in Andy's world of view.

"That is the completely mastered form Andy.  The Shadow Step can be preformed in the darkest of night or the brightest of day.  The human eye cannot follow movements as quick as these.  You move your body through the light and the darkness.  Sound is negated from the speed of your movements.  Do you understand this Andy?"

"Yes master."  Andy nodded.

"Move your body through the deep state of focus.  Trust your mind.  It will lead you to where you need to go.  Never underestimate your instincts."

Andy nodded.

"This is just the first step.  Once you have mastered the Shadow Step, this will open up the doors to the final two techniques.  Is that clear?"

"Yes master."

"This move should never be used when your mind is cluttered between thoughts and emotions!  If you dare attempt it, death would be a welcomed fate beyond what will actually occur.  Is that clear Andy?"

Andy nodded.  "Yes master!"  He said with a new enthusiasm.  Hanzo was grateful to have such a fine student to pass on the secrets of Shiranui Ninjitsu.

"You have almost three months to practice.  I expect you to have this technique mastered by then."

"Yes master," Andy said while placing his fist over his heart.  "I will not dishonor you or the skills you have taught me."

Hanzo smiled.  "Very good.  Now go Andy.  There is much to be done."

Andy nodded and walked out of his master's quarters.  Hanzo watched him leave and as soon as he was out of sight, took a seat on his chair and picked up his favorite pipe.  He twisted it between his fingers pondering the thought of Andy becoming the heir of this school.  It was a very bright future for the Shiranui School.

*          *          *          *          *

The sound of slamming keys on Mary's laptop was drowned out by the creaking sound of a nearby door.  She turned her head and watched the sleepy Rock Howard exit his room.  His eyes were scarred with the blackness of sleep deprivation and he rubbed them gently to try and ease away the soreness.  He looked over at Mary and seeing her at her computer must have meant that she was busy.  He turned and prepared to go back into his room.

"Wait!"  Mary said leaping from her chair.  She calmly walked over to him and halted him from reentering his room.  "Don't – Don't' you want breakfast?"  She smiled.  The past week was like living with a cousin you never knew but forced to host.  The awkward moments never seemed to stop.  Mary desperately tried to be friends with the son of Geese Howard against her inner protests but if Terry was alright with him, Mary felt the same way.

Rock shyly nodded and headed into the kitchen.  He patiently sat at the table and tried not to watch Mary cook.  Rock wasn't trying to be impolite or anything of the sort.  He was still kind of shy around girls.  Even as friendly as Mary was Rock still couldn't find it in him to feel comfortable.  He tried.  He really tried but in the end his will just wasn't too strong.  Rock wondered how Terry became so strong but he marveled at how easily he was able to deal with girls.

Mary worked in the kitchen as best as she could.  As soon as Terry and Rock arrived, everything became turned inside out and upside down.  She couldn't wear any of her comfortable morning wear and had to settle for oversize t-shirts and her language when dealing with her clients had to be held to G-rated material.  Still, it was kind of fun with him around.  She had that feeling that could only be share by a son and mother.  It made her body shiver in a way that death couldn't compare to.  She wasn't this boy's mother nor did she really desire to be.  But taking care of him in this way opened up her heart.  She didn't want to be his mother but in another way, she just wanted to be a mother.  That thought was completely obliterated when the waffles exploded out of the toaster and conveniently into a nearby plate.  Mary sighed in relief and wondered just what was it she was thinking about.

A plate of golden toasty waffles was placed in front of Rock.  There was a nice large glass of milk to accompany it and Rock graciously started to dig in regardless of who was watching him.  Mary smiled brightly.  No matter who this boy's father was she was happy to see him shine.  Just because he had the Howard name didn't mean he had the Howard heart.

No.  In fact for all this time he's probably developed another man's heart and that man was lying unconscious in her bedroom as the world passed him by.  She thought now was the best time to check on him while her timid little friend was sacrificing his breakfast to the stomach gods.

Mary walked out of the kitchen and into her bedroom.  There resting soundly was the body of Terry Bogard.  She stepped up to his unmoving body and placed her tender hand over his forehead.  It felt normal so she had nothing to worry about when barking up that tree.  She pulled up a chair and sat next to him just like she did four or five times a day and patiently waited for a sign that he was going to wake up.

Mary's forehead found her way to her knees as she wrapped her arms around her already bent legs.  She didn't want to cry.  She really didn't feel any remorse.  Knowing Terry, he probably got what was coming to him.

Mary shook her head furiously negated her thoughts.  Whatever he was up to he could only explain when he wakes up.  She just had to wait until then.  Mary feared that it would never happen.  Water began to formulate through her tear ducts and she let out a slight sob.  Even Terry didn't deserve this.

"You aren't…  Crying…  For me…  Are you…?"  Said a weak voice.  Mary didn't have to turn and confirm it.  Her sleeping wolf had awakened.

"Terry!"  She said while turning.  Mary wanted to hug him.  She wanted to kiss him.  She wanted to bask in a fit of passion.  She was lucky her anger subsided all of her emotions.

Terry smiled, weakly at first; resting for over 170 hours seemed to sap more strength than it restored.  Still, Terry managed to sit up.  He's been through hell and back and this was almost like a walk in the park for him.  Then again, hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn and he was willing sitting in her parlor.  Terry was showing he had a lot more balls than brains.

Mary stared at him.  She kept the expressions on her face to a bare minimum.  He had just woken up and didn't want to give him an onslaught of her rage.  She was going to give him a minute or two before that happened.

Terry gave his body a mental examination.  His ribs were hurting the worst.  He couldn't really check how badly because his body was covered in bandages.  His neck was also feeling a bit itchy but not as painful at it had originally.  His legs were sore but that was pretty much the extent.  The way Terry saw it he got off pretty lucky.  Then he peeked at Mary's face and saw his situation in a whole new light.

Terry placed a hand on his head to aid in the headache that was forming.  "Erghhh…"  Terry moaned.  "Where's…  Where's Rock?"

Mary took it slow at first.  Slow was good.  "He's in the kitchen.  Eating breakfast."

The rumble in Terry's stomach occurred right when Mary said breakfast.  It would have to wait for now.  Food wasn't the top priority for either of them.

"Mary…"  Terry sighed.  "I'm…  I'm sor – "

"That's enough Terry!"  Mary said while standing.  She allowed him enough time to conjure remorse for his actions.  He didn't need to start it off this way.  She was going to give him some more time to recover but if he wants to start, Mary's ready to finish.

"I wonder…  I wonder why I even allowed you in here Terry," She thought out loud.  "Tell me…  Tell me something Terry.  Tell me why the hell you're back in my life!!!"

Terry knew in a battle of wits he was outmatched.  Mary just had too much ammunition and Terry had no more place to run.  There was nothing left to do but sit there and allow Mary to vent her rage.  He thought he should give her that much.

"And don't think telling me sorry is going to work either!!"  She shouted.  "You think I'll forgive you every time you come to me beaten half to death.  How can I Terry?!  How can I forgive you after what you did?!  Tell me!!!"  She cried.  Tears desperately wanted to pour from her eyelids but the first sign of weakness she showed meant that Terry was going to be let off the hook.

Terry let his head sag.  He didn't have an answer he could give Mary.  Well he did but Terry had never let anyone that far inside.  His mind was the ultimate puzzle that no one had ever been able to solve.  Maybe he'd give Mary a hint.  She was the closest thing he's had to a relationship.  Fighting all of you life really clouds the real treasures in the world and to him, Mary was a gem.

"Mary…  I don't know what I can say – "

"Terry…!"  Mary interrupted, "I don't need to hear excuses from you!  I want the reason!  Tell me the reason Terry!!!"  Mary couldn't hold back any longer.  She slammed her hands on her bed that could have very well taken Terry right off of it.  A single tear dripped from her chin and splashed on her silk fabric.  "Why?  Why did you leave me…?"

Terry's hand found his way on top of Mary's.  She sacrificed a lot, especially for him.  She didn't deserve this.  Mary deserved better.  Terry was lucky that he found someone this caring to stick with him throughout all of his adventures and sufferings.  That was it.  He wasn't going to let her suffer anymore.  Not for him.

"Mary.  I know I've hurt you.  I can't make up for the things I've done and…  For the things I've failed to do."

Mary looked deep into Terry's eyes and watched his sincerity pour out thick into the room.

"I've grown up alone my entire life.  I never had to rely on anyone.  Since I've met you…  I thought that changed.  It wasn't that I had to rely on someone…  I wanted to.  Now…  Now that I had the chance.  It…  It scared me."

"Ter – Terry…  You were scared?"

Terry nodded.  His tone remained light as he continued.  "Here I am, the Legendary Wolf Terry Bogard.  I've never been afraid of an opponent but here I am staring at one of them right now…  And I'm scared."

"Terry…"  Mary said placing her free hand on top of his.  "I'm not your opponent.  I never was.  I just…  I just wanted you to be…"  Mary found the next words hardest of all to speak.  She began to choke on her tears as the thoughts of memories past began to haunt her.  "I didn't want an opponent Terry…  I…  I wanted…  I wanted a partner."

_Partner?_  Terry thought.  He knew she had more to saw so he remained quiet and let Mary go on.

"I finally found someone who I shared a common interest.  We…  We even share a common past.  Why…  Why we weren't together in the first place is…  Is beyond my comprehension.  Why you're scared worries me even more."

Terry squeezed Mary's soft hand.  It was his way to let her know he cared but there was still plenty more that need to be said.

"I don't know how long it will take…  But I…  I want to try.  For you Mary."

Another tear found its way down Mary's cheek.  Her lover was finally coming around and the happiness she was feeling couldn't possible be formulated in words or actions.  She waited patiently for Terry's next words.

"I never knew anyone in my entire life who I'd rather be around.  You're…  You're a good fighter, a great friend…  And…  And…"

"And…  Terry?"  Mary tried to push on.  She desperately wanted to hear the words come out of Terry's mouth and the anticipation was killing her.

"A great kisser…"

Mary blushed.  She hadn't expected that but was still pleased.  Terry still had his ways to warm people hearts and this was just one of them.

"I have never felt this way about anyone…  I never got the chance to learn it either but…"   Terry found the next words painful to even think of.  He never knew his strength as a fighter reduced his emotions to the level of a child.  He wanted to continue.  He craved for it.  If he was ever going to move forward in his life than he had to climb this hurdle.  This wasn't some street fighter holding him back from his dreams.  This was the strongest opponent Terry had ever faced.

Himself.

Terry's beaten the strongest fighters in the world but that it made it all the more difficult to say what he was truly feeling.

"Mary…  I…  I think…  I…"

"Yes…  Terry?"  Mary added.  He was so close and Mary could feel it in her bones.  Terry was doing it.  He was finally doing it.

"I…  L – Love you…  Mary."

"Terry!"  Mary shouted wrapping herself around him.  He did it.  He let her inside.  He told her everything that he didn't even share with his own flesh and blood.  She began to sob on his bandaged shoulder overfilled with joy.  All of her anger, all of her hatred was subsided.  Terry did something that she never thought he could and they were sharing it together, just as Mary always dreamed.  The pain she felt over the last two months was a blur in comparison.  In fact, she felt like they were worth it.  The one thing she wanted in life was here, resting in her arms and Mary couldn't be happier.

"Mary…"  Terry let out under his blonde companion.  She was laying right on top of him, pouring her emotions on his shoulders and for the first time, Terry felt happy.  He felt another kind of happiness that he thought was beyond his knowledge.  Growing up without a mother made it hard to develop the necessary emotions to care for women but Terry felt like he hit the nail on the head with this one and he wasn't about to let her go.

"Will…  Will you forgive me?"  He asked already knowing the answer to that question.

Mary pulled back from her squeezed and gazed deeply into his dark blue eyes.  She never felt more connected with him than at this precise moment.

"How's this for an answer…?"  She said pressing her lips against his.  The sweet taste of Terry's tongue filled Mary's mouth with flavors not even the Gods above could conjure.  She felt alive, for the first time in a long time, Mary felt alive and now she was one with the man she loved.

Mary's shirt slid off of her body and landed a few feet short of her door.  Her bra was next to go and she was prepared to show Terry just how much in love with him she really was.  All of Terry's pain seemed to subside under the new emotions he was feeling.  Nothing in the outside world could have prepared him for this kind of thing but his happiness was pushing through all of his concerns.  There was no greater feeling Terry had experienced.  Through all of the hard fought victories and accomplishments, beating the toughest opponents and being the savior of a rotten town.  There was nothing and Terry could feel it in his soul, that could make him feel any happier than he did now.  If this wasn't heaven than heaven could take a back seat.

Terry wrapped his arms around Mary's smooth back.  She shook at the touch of his rough hands.  Mary had no idea that his fingers gliding across her nakedness could make her feel such a way but she desperately pushed for more.  She began to kiss him more passionately and tugged his head forward almost inviting his tongue straight down her throat.  The world was drowned out in the midst of their passion.  They could have very well been stalked by an assassin and would have never heard his footsteps.  They were unlucky that in fact an assassin was after them.  Well, not a murderous assassin.

"TERRY!"  Rock yelled while swinging Mary's door wide open.  Mary heard the childish cry and felt the agony of embarrassment approaching.  She released her lips from Terry's as painful as it was and turned to identify the intruder.  Mary covered her exposed breasts with her left arm mashing them close to her body.  She felt the spring of another intruder that would have been more than welcome a few seconds ago but there was a youngster in the room.

"AH – AH – AH…"  Rock stammered.  His vision faded to white and his tiny body collapsed on the ground not feeling the effects of pain.

"R – ROCK!"  Mary yelled hoping to come to his aid but realize the very breezy situation she was in.  She threw on her shirt and started to shake his unmoving body as the effects of embarrassment have taken their toll on the son of Geese Howard.

"Rock…!  ROCK!"  Mary cried.  She had no idea he was this sensitive.  It frightened her to think that Rock would have caught them doing something even more lecherous.

In the background, Mary heard a faint chuckle.  From there it grew to a normal laugh and soon, it was flat out hysteria.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!"  Terry laughed.  Tears formed on the corners of his eyes and his cheeks burned with the formation of his new smiling face.  The scene was flat out hilarious and Terry loved every moment of it.

Through the brink of it all, Mary smiled.  She never heard Terry sound this happy even after the day they met.  For the first time in his entire life, Terry seemed to be enjoying himself.  Mary loved watching him.  This would be the newest chapter in their Lone Wolf Pack.

_Terry Reborn…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The air of the Kyokugen Karate Dojo was hot and thick.  The sounds of strikes and sliding feet echoed into the empty room.  Ryo and King had been sparring for the last twenty minutes and desperately wanted to put forth the extra effort to practice with each other.  They would only have a couple of months before the King of Fighters tournament started and they were the slight few that knew the other's weaknesses.  Training like this was the only way to home in on those weaknesses and work to improve on them.

King threw her knee up hard and caught the beefy forearm of Ryo.  The sweat that covered his arm shot up into the air almost blinding him but experience taught Ryo better to succumb to such a trick.  He push King's knee straight at her and she rolled right on her back.  King stopped herself on her knees and gave herself a quick two second breather.  She wasn't too tired but her brain needed to train right now more than her body.

King noticed there was something funny going on today as there has been the entire week they've been sparring.  Ryo had a perfect opportunity to counter that lunging knee into a vortex throw but instead he blocked it and pushed her aside.  King was getting kind of frustrated.  She wanted to improve her skills but how could she when her opponent wasn't giving it his all.  Something was definitely going on and King was going to find out one way or another.

King stood up and went for her classic distance attack, the Mirage Kick.  Upon first contact with Ryo's block, King voiced her concerns.

"What's going on Ryo?!"  She asked while performing the next kick.  Ryo promptly put up his knee to block it and responded.

"What?!"  He asked feeling the brunt of the three blows.  The pain exceeded Ryo's limit for blocking even if they were sparring.  He'd just been using too much defensive tactics as of late but he didn't want to say anything.

This had been the longest and hardest week for Ryo and he knew some how King could feel it.  Yuri promised not to say anything to anyone else only if Ryo promised to talk to his fiancé about it but only one person has held up their end of the bargain.  Ryo had no idea how to face Alicia now.  She had a baby forming inside of her and he couldn't risk taking a misplaced strike and endangering his would be son.  Training or no training, there were other things in his life now that were more important than Kyokugen Karate.

King spun while watching Ryo lost in thought and gave him a spinning roundhouse kick.  Ryo took the blast straight against his right cheek and proceeded to fall to the ground.  His breathing was hard but he wasn't too exhausted.  Now was the perfect time to question her lover in the midst of his would be lie.

"This is going on Ryo!"  She said while pointing down to his fallen body.  From there, he didn't even look like the legendary Ryo Sakazaki who was feared all across the fighting world.  He looked like Ryo Sakazaki, a man whose mind is in the clouds.

Picked himself up and sat on his knees pushing the act of his exhaustion but King saw past him a long time ago.

"Wh – What do you mean?"

"Ryo…  I'm not stupid!  What do you take me for?!"

Ryo looked at her with one eye closed while he was still trying to catch his breath.  He knew he was caught but what he didn't know was how to get out of it.  He never knew life could be so hard and so pleasurable all at the same time.

"Alicia I – "

King put her arms across her chest and maintained a firm posture.  She was about to give him a lecture he so rightfully deserved.  "Don't think I haven't noticed!  Every time we've sparred all you've done is stay on the defensive!  I even gave you opportunities to hit me and you've just pushed me away!  Tell me Ryo!!!  Tell me what's going on!!!"

Ryo stood up and put his hands on his knees.  His breath had nearly caught up with him but he just needed a few more seconds to reaffirm himself.

"Alicia…  I'm – I'm sorry…"

King looked at him and sighed.  Something was bugging him enough to mess up his fighting routine and she pondered exactly what was it.  There was only one way to find out.  She looked Ryo deep in the eye and hoped to find some answer.  She found nothing.

"Ryo?  What's wrong?  I know something is making you upset.  I've never seen you fight like this."

Ryo looked back at King and found a gleam in her eye just like he saw the first day he met her.  But, he couldn't bring himself to lie to her.

"Ryo…?"  King said while touching his shoulder.  "You see this?"  She replied while pointing to the ring Ryo had given her, "This means I'm here for you.  This means I want to be involved with your life.  This means…  I love you."  King said with a smile.  "Now…  Is there something bothering you?"

Ryo couldn't believe how much King looked like an angel.  The golden blonde hair, that smooth tan skin and those sweet red lips of hers.  She had given Ryo everything he has even known about love and they never kept anything from each other.  Ryo loved Alicia.  He loved her more than he could have possibly imagine love to stretch.  He knew he couldn't bring himself to lie to her.  He would never lie to her.

Ryo shook his head.  "No…  Nothing."

He lied to her.  Ryo couldn't help it.  He still needed some more time to think and right now sparring with someone whose about to bear your child wasn't a cared investment in his management of time.

"I guess…  I guess I just need to get back into my fighting groove, you know?"  He joked hoping his ploy would work.

King looked back at him with wondering eyes.  If Ryo said there was nothing wrong then there was nothing wrong.  He had no reason to lie to her ever so why should he start now.  It has been a long week so maybe there was some stress involved with all of the sudden training.  Plus he had just gotten back from an injury so instead of moaning and groaning about it, she gave her lover the benefit of the doubt.

"Alright Ryo," she said wiping a minuscule amount of sweat from her forehead.  Another thought bounced in her memory just before they were going to get started again and it's another little bug that's been itching her for the last week.

"Hey Ryo…?"  She coyly asked, "Did you…  Did you talk to your dad about…?  You know?"

Ryo's mind lit up like a rocket.  He completely forgot about talking with his father and he knew he was long overdue.  Ryo furiously shook the sweat off of his head and stood up firmly.

"Not yet actually…  I was planning on doing that today."

"Really?"  She said almost sounding like a happy puppy.  Her cuteness made the blood rise to Ryo's cheeks but he maintained himself long enough to block any major signs of embarrassment.

"Yea…  I'll go right now."

King nodded.  It seemed like their sparring session was over.  King thought that maybe after talking to her dad, Ryo would get his act together.  Then their real training could start.

"Alright.  I'll see you later than," she said walking up to Ryo and giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Ok…  We'll talk later tonight…  If – that's ok with you!"  He stuttered.  Ryo never wanted to offend Alicia by ordering her around and he thought that slight comments like that would turn her away.  He still had a lot to learn about women.

King smiled and gave Ryo a more powerful kiss on the lips.  He didn't have time to wrap his arms around her but for now, Ryo didn't really feel like looking at her.

"I'll see you tonight then."

Ryo nodded once and left the dojo.  His conscious stabbed at his heart for every step he took away from his love and further extending his lie.  He couldn't believe himself.  He didn't want to believe himself.  Ryo could do nothing but live with himself.

*          *          *          *          *

The air around the Sakazaki backyard was cool and thin, just the way Takuma liked it while lost in his meditation.  The grass was silent even against the light blowing wind and Takuma listened with an open ear to the voice of nature.  As gruff and tough as he was, Takuma liked nothing more than to kneel down and watch Mother Nature work her magic.

His meditation was cut short however, it didn't take a rocket scientist to discern that someone had entered the backyard and was waiting patiently for his attention.  Takuma didn't respond for the first fifteen minutes.  This was a way of teaching his children the art of patience.  If they really required his attention they would wait and wait politely until their minds were calm enough to tell him.

"There must be something on your mind…"  Takuma responded, "You haven't moved an inch since you got there.  What is it Ryo?"

Ryo was amazed how his father was able to know it was him without even looking in his direction.  Nevertheless, he was here for more important reasons than testing Takuma's senses.  Ryo couldn't formulate the thousand thoughts and questions in his mind into once concise thought so he remained silent until his father figured it out form himself.  It didn't take him long.

Takuma stood up and faced his son.  He opened his eyes and noticed the serious and yet timid demeanor of his finest student.  He'd never seen Ryo this disturbed than the time they fought each other when Takuma was under the guise of Mr. Karate.

"I see.  You must have been bothered for a long time," Takuma replied completely analyzing the situation without even a spoken word.  Ryo couldn't define the degree of how impressed he was.

"How did you do that?"  Ryo asked.  If they were going to start with something, it might as well be this.

"Humans wear their emotions on their bodies.  It is a hidden trait of analysis that I have learned through my many years of experience.  When you have fought as many opponents as I have, body movements and facial expression can tell you if you're going to win or lose the match.  Once you master Kyokugen Karate, this will become second nature.  Just as breathing would."

Ryo couldn't believe how deep his father's words cut in.  Kyokugen Karate has taught him alot but nothing like this.  Ryo felt he still had a long way to go to master Kyokugen.

"Do not fret my son…  You are closer than you think."

He did it again.  Ryo was amazed.

_No!_  Ryo said shaking the thought away.  He had to talk with his dad about something important and couldn't waste time awing at his dad's awesome abilities.  They had to get serious.

"Father.  I must speak with you about the King of Fighters tournament."

Takuma nodded, "I felt this conversation would be coming up soon.  Let us discuss," Takuma said while offering Ryo a seat on their patio.  He graciously sat and retained a form that only men asking for daughter's hands in marriage would sit in.  Takuma felt it was kind of odd that his son would choose to sit like that but that just further ensued his seriousness.

"Father.  About our team this year.  I have a request."

A smile almost crossed Takuma's lips but he had more control than that.  Of course his son was going to ask if his fiancé could be on their team again.  Who could blame him?  Takuma knew in his heart that if it wasn't for King, they wouldn't have made it as far as they did.

"Do not worry Ryo…  I assure you that there will be a place for King on our team this year."

This was the hardest moment Ryo had ever gone through.  The fight last year in N.E.S.T.S. underground base couldn't even compare to the intensity he was feeling in this situation right now.  Nevertheless, he had to press forward.  It was for Alicia.

"No father…  That's not what I wanted to ask you."

An eyebrow rose from Takuma's firm face.  This was indeed intriguing.  "What is it then Ryo?"

Ryo took a deep breath and continued, "Father…  I don't want King to participate in the King of Fighters tournament this year."

"What?"  Takuma said sounding awfully surprised.  This wasn't what he expected.  This wasn't what he expected at all.  "What are you talking about Ryo?"

"I…  I just don't want King fighting this year.  That's all."

Takuma wasn't pleased.  Ryo was thinking this in one degree.  "I cannot grant your request.  Not unless you form a plausible reason."  Takuma stated.  "You know as well as I do that the reason we are where we are now because of the presence of your now fiancé.  Do not let your love cloud your judgment!"  Takuma ordered.  He calmed down a bit and watched Ryo struggle with his words.  Takuma decided to help him out a bit.  "Now tell me Ryo…  Why do you not want her to compete?"

Ryo sighed.  It couldn't get any simpler.  He just had to tell him.  "Father…  King is…  King is…"

"What?"  Takuma asked sounding more interested.  "What is she?"

"Pre – Pregnant…"

The mood between them was silent.  Takuma wanted to respond.  He _tried_ to respond but there were no words to express his thoughts and feelings.  He wondered how Ryo could remain so firm and calm while saying those words.  Takuma might need a bit more training that he initially thought.

"How – How do you know that…?"  He firmly asked although the words in his voice were rocky.

Ryo tried to remember the conversation he had with Yuri.  It was blurry at first but then started to become clear.  "She…  She hinted at it the other morning."

Takuma looked at his son and watched his stern look.  It appears that Ryo was very concerned with his lover's well being.  "Is – Is this your only concern Ryo?"  He asked not fully grasping the power of his words.  Ryo nodded and all the more confirmed Takuma's uneasiness.

"I – I see…"  Takuma stood up and turned his back on his son.  Ryo might have taken offense to this but they were both dealing with something they thought conceivably could have never appeared.  But, in the end, there was nothing they could do about it now.

"I understand now Ryo," Takuma said with a light heart.  The mood was settling down a bit and he was feeling more comfortable in the situation.  "I will not allow King to participate on our team so long as she has your child in her stomach."

A great weight lifted off of Ryo followed by another heavy one.  He climbed and beat one mountain but there was an even greater one waiting for him.  Alicia was going to have a few words of protest but Ryo knew he was going to have to be firm.  Nothing, not even a silly fighting tournament, would keep him from protecting the one he loved.

*          *          *          *          *

The door of Ryo's house opened up slowly.  Through it, King walked inside in all of her beauty.  Well, she wouldn't admit to that.  She was still wearing her bartending suit and wouldn't feel too comfortable until she put something else on.

Like Ryo.

It had struck her kind of odd that he asked that she come here straight from work.  He sounded pretty serious on the phone and that probably meant that it was.  Ryo said he was talking to his father right after their workout so maybe he wanted to bring her hear urgently to tell her the news.  Maybe he didn't even need her to change after telling her the news because it was going to end up on her floor anyways.

"Ryo…?"  King called in the midst of the seemingly empty home.  There were only a few lights on.  The one on the front porch, another in the kitchen, and the one outside.  King knew that if Ryo wanted to tell her some good news, it probably would be in the bedroom.  It worried her that he was standing outside in the beginning of the night in his backyard pacing back and forth.  Good news seemed like wishful thinking.

King opened Ryo's screen door and saw Ryo's backside in what looked to be him trying to ponder some kind of decision.  Maybe he did something wrong and didn't know how to tell her, like the time he accidentally called his bar and started hitting on Elizabeth and teasing her with sexual ploys when in reality he thought he was talking to King.  She really let him have it after that but in time, little incidents like that didn't bother her.  Ryo was the only man she had ever loved and the only one she wanted this close.  There was nothing he could say to drive her away.

"Hey Ryo…"  King said while slipping her arms around his waist.  She put her head against his strong back and felt the curves of each and every one of his muscles.  If felt good to lean on him and maybe this would ease his tension.  Ryo was obviously showing it.

Ryo desperately wanted to reach out to her.  To hug her.  To kiss her.  But his mind wouldn't allow his heart to control for the time being.  There were important matters to be discussed and her safety was more important than his love.

Ryo gently broke off King's embrace and turned to look her dead in the eyes.  He placed both hands on each of her shoulders to further push his seriousness.  King was sort of taken back by this but she wouldn't know exactly what to feel until Ryo spoke.

"Alicia…  I have – to tell you something," Ryo painfully spoke.  As serious as he tried to be, looking at her elegant face like that made him weak in the knees.  Her puzzled expression even made it more difficult to continue but Ryo forced himself to do so.

"What is it Ryo?"  She asked while hanging a hand on his elbow.  If he was having trouble, she wanted him to know that he could talk to her about anything.  Even this.

'Alicia I…  I…  I've talked to my father…  And – "

King got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.  She felt a growing concern forming and with Ryo was going to say next, she didn't know if she was ready to hear it.

"…  And I've decided that…  I've decided…"  Ryo wanted to smack himself right in the head for sounding like a brain-dead moron.  He never had this feeling of guilt and sorrow in his entire life and as of right now, losing King was more detrimental than losing the King of Fighters tournament.

_No!  Wake up stupid!_  Ryo said shaking his head.  He hoped King wouldn't catch his indecisiveness but it was probably too late.  No.  Ryo new how serious this was and threw his feelings aside.  He let go of King and gave her a stern glare.  The feeling she had in her stomach just took a turn for the worse.

"Alicia.  I am not going to allow you to compete in the King of Fighters tournament."

_WHAT?!_  She thought to herself.  King wasn't expecting this.  He wasn't just kicking her off of the team, he told her to stay away from the fight period.  She couldn't believe Ryo.  How dare he say such a thing!

"What are you talking about Ryo?!  What do you mean you're _not going to allow me_ to compete?!"  She asked angrily.  Her brow sharpened and equally pointed out her seriousness to him.  Ryo wasn't fazed.

"Alicia.  You're not going to fight.  Not in the condition you're in!"  He replied.  That set off a fire in King's belly she's been roaring to let loose.

"Why you?!" She barked, "What condition am I in?!  The _I'm your girlfriend_ syndrome!?!?!?"

"No!  Wait!"

"Shut up Ryo!"  She snapped.  "I don't want to hear it!  Just because we're dating now doesn't give you the right to control my actions!  If I want to fight…  I'M GONNA FIGHT!!!"

"Alica – That's not what I meant at all!"  Ryo defended but his words were only heard by the empty air.

"I can't believe it…  Not you Ryo!"  She yelled, "I thought you were different…"  She sighed allowing the calmness to fill the atmosphere for just a shiny second before she vented again.  "But I was wrong!"

"Alicia – !"

"SHUT UP!"  King screamed at him allowing her flying saliva to splash on his face.  "You men are all the same!  What the hell was I thinking?!  You're scum!"

Ryo couldn't understand what he was hearing.  The calm angelic voice of his lover turned back into the stern cold voice of the woman he fought long ago.  He didn't like where this was going.  He wanted to stop it but it seemed like it was too late.

King scoffed.  After all of the time they spent together, getting to know each other and sharing their inner most thoughts, she just couldn't believe it.  Ryo wasn't the man he was made out to be.  In the end, he was just another man.

King turned her back to him and was prepared to leave.  Their conversation was over as far as she was concerned.  She began to walk away when she heard the faint pleas of her lover.

"Wait…"  Ryo said holding back his emotions.  "Do – Don't go."

King turned around.  Her face remained the same.  She wasn't about ready to be wooed unless Ryo gave a firm explanation of his words and actions.

"Don't think of me that way…  You know I'm not like that," he pleaded.  King wasn't taken.  Yet.

"What way am I supposed to think?  You're not giving me much of a choice…"  She coldly replied.  Ryo didn't know what else he could do.  He's never seen her this mad before.  He didn't know if there was anything he could say to calm her down.

"Alicia…  Please…  You're…  You're my fiancé."

King took surprise in those words.  She remembered the moment and the feeling when Ryo proposed to her.  They were in the mountains, the weather was gorgeous and he, like the bashful guy that he is, got down on one knee and asked her to be Alicia Sakazaki.

King shook her head.  Those days were over.  Ryo wasn't the man he was thought out to be but it pained her to think of him like that.  There was no way he could be like this.  She tried to convince herself but found no words or arguments to console her thoughts.

Ryo watched as his lover slipped the ring off of her hand.  She threw it straight at his chest and the impact was more painful than anything Ryo had ever felt.  He looked back at her and watched that angered face give him a glare that could be compared to the devil.

"Not anymore…"

And with that, King was gone.

Ryo fell to his knees over the ring that was resting in his grass.  A tear streaked down his cheek followed by another.  For the first time in Ryo's life, he just sat there in his backyard and cried.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Author Notes:  Well… What a cha – AHHH!!!"

*Ducks under flying vegetables from angry Ryo/King fans*

Ah hey com'on!  King had to make it on the Female fighters team in 2001 somehow – AHHHHHHHHH!!!

*Ducks under more flying vegetables*

Wait!  Wait!  I have a good reason!  It's supposed to be an Action/Adventure/**DRAMA** right…  Eh?   Oy geese.

*Takes the vegetables of fury attack*

Well so that's how it is.  I knew this chapter was going to be big but I didn't imagine how big.  One couple amends while the other splits…  *Sigh*  Well that got our ball rolling didn't it.  This story is much more thrilling to write than my first one cause all the events seem to flow together nicely.  Please guys, don't let this downer stop you from continuing my story.  We're barely halfway through and there's still plenty more story to go before we reach the end.

Story Notes:

- The Shadow Step:  This was a made up move.  I decided to give Andy something since in the last story he got practically nothing.  Andy is one of my favorite characters.  He's the only guy I can use to beat Igniz at the arcade!  Anyways I wished I knew some Japanese to make that seen seem a bit cooler but oh well…  I've just got to live with it for now.

Let's see…  What else can I add?  Nope.  That's pretty much it.  There's a lot more FF and AOF action where this came from so please stick around.  I'd like to once again thank those who took the time to review my last chapter.  I appreciate each and every word.  You guys help me punch out these chapters a lot quicker and that benefits everyone.  Thanks again for taking the time to read my story.  Take it easy guys and hopefully I'll see you next chapter.)


	7. Chapter 6: The Gathering Lost Fighting ...

The King of Fighters

The Strongest Fighter in the World

By MavGunloc

(aka: Luis M. Vila)

**Disclaimer:**  I do not own King of Fighters, the characters, or premise of the story.  They belong to SNK.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter 6:  The Gathering / Lost Fighting Spirit**

_1 Week Until the King of Fighters Tournament_

_Diary of Blue Mary:_

_            5 Days to D – Day_

_            Well, it's official…  Ok…  I'm extending it a little too far.  It's been official for some time now but it just feels so good.  Waking up every day makes my life feel like I'm reliving a dream over and over again.  Happiness wasn't something in TV and movies anymore.  I finally got what I've been wanting for so long and to tell you the truth, I think it's too good to be true._

_            "But it is…"  Terry keeps telling me.  I can do nothing but believe him because, as always, he's right.  Every morning when I wake up seeing his cute sleeping face I just feel like a giddy little school girl.  I'm letting my emotions pour too thick into this log but it's all true.  I love him!  I love Terry Bogard!  And you know what?!  He loves me back!!!_

_            Alright…  I think its time to keep this log moving before Terry wakes up and drags me back into bed.  The last few nights together have been down right exhausting.  I'm glad Terry convinced me to get Rock that new videogame system or else a night like the first might occur again.  Sometimes, I think Terry really bought that machine for himself.  Every now and then while I'm in the shower I catch him playing some stupid game where all they do is talk.  Last Legacy or something like that? _

_Oh whatever, anyways when I catch Terry on it he usually gives me some lame excuse like he was just trying to help Rock out or something similar but it doesn't bother me much.  It's just Terry's new charm is what is attracting me more and more to him.  He seems so caring.  Last week I even caught him doing the dishes after I came back from a job and then he proceeded to give me a back massage later that night.  Of course he added in a few of his own 'secret' techniques into the mix but they were well thought out and greatly appreciated.  Sometimes I think this is just another dream like everything around me is going to vanish some day.  It scares me to think this but every so often the Terry Bogard that I know appears and settles my nerves.  Whether it be another facial gesture of manner of dealing with some things.  Terry was still Terry._

_            Well, onto the main focus of this little spiel here…  I got another job concerning N.E.S.T.S.  It kind of shocked me at first because as of late, N.E.S.T.S. and anything involving them wasn't on my high priority.  Nevertheless, I was _convinced_ by Terry to participate with him and the others again this year.  I say convinced but in actuality I couldn't wait for him to ask.  We're the returning champs!  Well, half of them anyways and now I have the chance to mix business with pleasure.  And it's all thanks to Terry._

_            The other day, Joe Higashi arrived.  He's known Terry since the first King of Fighters tournament and before they were friends, they were rivals.  Joe is a real funny guy.  He's very arrogant but has the muscle to back it up.  I think he's earned his title as the World Kick Boxing Champion but there are a few fighters I know that would want to disagree.  He stopped by the other day just to say 'hi' but ended up taking us all out to dinner.  He loved to celebrate victories even if the fight was weeks away.  Joe even boasted about a new secret technique he was about to unveil to us all during the tournament.  Terry kind of waved it off but that made Joe all the more serious.  I really like Joe.  He's a good friend and a great teammate.  It's no wonder why Terry has teamed up with him every single year._

_            We got a call from Andy the other day.  He told us that after some steady convincing, he was able to get Mai off of his back and "allow" him to compete with our team again this year.  Andy said she really didn't put up much of a fight this time but that scared him even more than when she did._

_He said he should be leaving sometime soon and Terry said he can't wait to see him.  I really couldn't believe that either.  Terry and Andy barely spoke to each other but once a year and now they were acting real close.  I wonder why.  Well, pushing that thought aside, Andy is supposed to meet us at a café for lunch.  Joe as well.  Terry thought it would be best if we all discussed what the game plan was for the King of Fighters tournament._

_            That really surprised me.  Normally, Terry would have to be reminded a day in advance to get ready for the King of Fighters and now he's starting to think things through.  He's really starting to change.  I wonder if what happened that fateful day brought this all about but to tell you the truth, I couldn't be happier.  This is almost exactly how I pictured my perfect life and here I was living and breathing in it.  There must be some God up there that is really smiling on me._

_           Another thing I wanted to mention before I sign off was a strange vibe I've been getting from my friend King.  I went to her bar a few weeks back just to have a drink and she wasn't around.  One of her employees told me she was having troubles and I wondered what it was.  I tried calling her a few times but all I got was her answering machine.  I only left two messages and so far I got no returns.  I wonder if I should really be bugged by it but then I think I'm probably thinking too much into because I'm having such a great life now and hers might not be so grand in comparison.  I hope I can talk to her again soon.  I don't like to be left out in the dark.  Terry knows that the best and now look where we are._

_            Well that's all for now.  The next time I'll be writing in this will probably be after my first victory in the King of Fighters tournament.  I know I'm being a little too confident but Joe keeps telling me that "Without confidence, a warrior is just a monkey!"  I don't know exactly what he meant by it but a long time kick boxing champion couldn't be wrong.  Then again I am trusting the words of Joe Higashi.  Heh heh…  Uh oh.  I hear Terry getting up.  I'll be back.  Count on it!_

*          *          *          *          *

The steps and courtyard of the Shiranui School was filled with the standing cheers of all of the students.  They were ecstatic so to speak.  Their most beloved student Andy Bogard was about to leave for the King of Fighters Tournament to defend their crown for the third year in a row.  Even though their closely related favorite daughter Mai would also be competing as well, their hearts were set out on Andy bringing home the championship.  Not that they weren't confident in Mai's abilities.  It was just sometimes, she never took fights seriously.  For the most part she said her reason for fighting was just to be with Andy.  That made most of the people at the school sigh but then again if it was with Andy, they didn't mind at all.

Andy heard the cheers and the people wishing him luck as he descended down the stairs.  He felt all of their emotions pour into the air as he slowly walked away.  After his intensive training, Andy had a lot more confidence in his abilities and he couldn't wait for King of Fighters to roll around so he could give his opponents a taste of the new Andy Bogard.

"WAITTTTTT!!!"  A voice cried loudly from within the crowd.  Andy stopped his slow pace and turned his head to face the person who called him out.  Of course the last person who wanted to see him out was his faithful pupil Hokutamaru.

"Wait Andy!"  Hokutamaru pleaded.  He was practically out of breath from running through that massive crowd but he made it.  Andy looked at him and smiled at his dedication for coming all the way out her just to see him go.

Andy placed a hand on Hokutamru's head.  "Don't worry…  I'll be back soon.  Our training will only be deterred for a few weeks."

Hokutamaru shook his head.  "That's…  Not what I wanted to talk with you about sensei!"  He corrected.  Andy was surprised by this.

"Oh really?"  Andy asked with an inquisitive stare.  "Then what is it?"  He calmly replied.  Hokutamaru answered at first with a finger point straight to the crowd and then and identification.

"Ma – Ma – Master wants to see you!"  He said.  Hokutamaru sounded serious so Andy readily began his climb back up.  He didn't have to move far.  Soon the crowd of Shiranui students began to part.  The cheers and waves turned into a frightful silence.  Just as Moses parted the Red Sea, Hanzo has parted a path from his students to Andy.

Andy approached his master and kneeled down before him.  He wondered why Hanzo would go to such lengths just to see him leave.  There definitely had to be something to it.  The Master wouldn't step out into the middle of the school where everyone could see him unless it was important.  Andy felt that importance slamming a weight on his shoulders and then began to get nervous.

"Master…"  Andy stated.  He didn't look up but could feel the warm presence of Hanzo shine down on him.  He smiled.

"Andy…  You are by far the greatest pupil that has come to train here with us in the Shiranui School.  The only way I can properly see you off is with this," Hanzo stated while taking a package out and presenting it to Andy.

Andy didn't know what to think or believe.  Here he was being praised by the very Master of Shiranui Ninjitsu in front of all of his other students and he wasn't even Japanese.  This was pretty embarrassing as much as it was glorious.  Andy stood up and accepted the gift in both arms.  It was a fairly light package in a medium sized box.  He really didn't have a guess but then again he didn't want to spoil the moment.

"This is the Shiranui Ninjistu uniform of the masters Andy.  I am giving this to you because upon your return and hopefully a victory, you will come back and inherit the greatest treasure the Shiranui Clan can give."

That comment shot about all kinds of back talk and hysteria from the surrounding students.  They couldn't believe what has just been said.  This could only mean one thing.  Not only will Master Hanzo be stepping down but now Andy will be stepping up.  The mood felt uncomfortable for the American warrior but soon the concerned mumbles turned into cheers and shouts.  Andy had been accepted.

"Thank you master," Andy said while bowing.  Hanzo replied in kind and looked back at his finest student like he was a ray of hope.  Andy was one of a kind and he was glad to have such a fine young man grace his school with his knowledge and spirit.

"Go now Andy…  Do not allow us to keep you here any longer," Hanzo said with a smile.  The cheers and waves rose once again as Andy proceeded back down the steps a much more confident and happier fighter.  As he passed his pupil, Hokutamaru slightly tugged at Andy's shirt.

"Go – Good luck."  Stated the calm pupil.  Andy smiled and patted Hokutamaru on the head.  Hokutamaru wished his sensei the best of luck but couldn't look him in the eye to say it.  The emotions of the moment were just too great for his still developing body to handle.  He turned around after a few passing moments and noticed Andy was out of sight.  Hokutamaru sighed and wondered to himself if he'd ever become as great of a warrior and person that Andy was.

*          *          *          *          *

The bright sun of the mid day setting poured down on the small corner café.  There sat the Lone Wolf pack enjoying a light snack while watching the shadows move.  Rock was taking pleasure in his fairly large dessert almost not bothering with chewing.  Cake always tasted best without getting it stuck between your teeth.  At least, that's what he felt anyways.  Mary was just happy watching little Rock eat.  She had no appetite of her own although the morning exercise sure wore her out.  Food wasn't the number one thing on her mind.  Terry was.  And always will be.

Terry sat calmly with his cap tipped down nursing his soft drink like an Alzheimer's patient.  Patience was one of Terry's redeeming qualities and so he could make any task last a life time.  It was easy to develop traits like this since growing up on your own made it more difficult to accumulate life's necessities.  Terry could have probably given that drink another hour or so before he'd need a refill much to the displeasure of the waitress.  Even with Mary sitting right across from him, the young employee tried to earn that extra buck in her tip but to her dismay Terry never gave her a second look.  Mary appreciated that.  In fact, she loved that.  Mary was the only woman in Terry's universe and that made their relationship all the more passionate.

The silence between the three, besides Rock's eating, had been going on for too long as far as Mary was concerned.  She didn't have any real questions to ask Terry but she just wanted to talk to at least pass the time.

"Hey Terry…"  Mary lightly said.  There was no reason to use her normal tone.  She was still kind of shy when trying to initiate these _go-nowhere_ conversations between them.  Terry raised his hat high enough where she could see his eyes and gave her a half smile.

"Yea," he replied just as he always would.  That didn't help Mary at all.  She was going to have to think of some kind of question or else.

"Ah…  Um…"  Mary was stuttering.  This wasn't helping her case at all.  Soon, before she made a total ass out of herself, she found something to ask him.  "I was wondering…  About…  About your jacket."

"My jacket?"  Terry said feeling puzzled.  This was not the way he pictured her to start a conversation.  Needless to say, Terry was ready to answer anything.  "What about it?"  He said while tugging on the sleeveless side a bit.

"I – I don't know…"  She said shrugging her head, "It's just something I've noticed about you and never decided to ask."

Terry didn't know what to say.  It was a simple question either way but the way she was asking seemed like there was more value to the jacket than Terry actually felt it had.

"This is something I've had for a long time.  I picked it up when I first started my martial arts training," he replied.  Terry took a swig of his soda gulping down more of it than usual.  He wondered why he was suddenly so thirsty.

"Did – did your father give it to you?"  Mary coyly asked.  This was a touchy subject for Terry and she didn't want to offend him in any way.

Terry noticed her protectiveness and his smile grew larger.  "Nope.  Not directly anyways.  He was our only provider and so after saving some money from my allowance, I was able to buy this jacket."

"Oh…  I see," Mary responded sounding almost depressed.  Terry saw this and felt further explanation was desired.

"The reason I bought this jacket is because my father used to wear a similar brand…"  He replied hoping to inspire interest.

"Really…?"  Mary said raising an eyebrow.  Terry was going to go deep again and Mary wanted to give him her full attention.

Terry turned as much as he could and showed Mary his back.  "See this star here?  My dad had this exact same star on his jacket."

_The star?_  Mary didn't know what to say.  She's always wondered about why Terry always had those three stars on his clothes.  The one on his jacket and the two on his shoes.  Now she knew and it warmed her heart knowing Terry is willingly telling her all of this.

Terry relaxed himself and took another swig of his now empty can of soda.  There was more to the story and Mary probably wanted to know and so Terry was prepared to continue after wetting his previously dry throat.  He scratched at the ends of his sleeveless shoulders and watched as Mary looked at him with more interest.

"The sleeves…"  Terry said, "Were kind of torn off during a fight."

"Really Terry?"  Mary asked with more interest.  "Do you – Do you remember which one?"

Terry tipped his cap and sighed.  He didn't figure she'd ask that but he was prepared to answer it.  The only thing he was afraid of is if his little friend over heard him during his pastry consumption.

"It happened a year after I fought Geese."

"The Wolfgang Krauser fight?"  Mary pondered.  She'd only heard about what happened when she was just a rookie.  It was huge news around the fighting square and even the world that the great Wolfgang Krauser had been defeated by a local South Town hero named Terry Bogard.

Terry nodded while tipping his cap.  This was a touchy situation and even the tense situation brought about a glare from his young friend.

"Hey Terry…?"  Rock said while wiping the remaining crumbs of cake from his mouth.  "I never knew you fought geese…"

Terry looked back at Rock and had to smile at that comment.  "What do you mean?"

Rock tried to look at Terry straight but he felt his next comment wouldn't be that appropriate.  "I thought – I thought you only fought against other people Terry."

The silence seemed to be shattered at that moment.  Terry erupted in a mountain of laughter followed by his companion Blue Mary.  Rock felt the weight of embarrassment tug at his backside but he couldn't turn back the clock.  He said what he said and just had to live with it.

Terry wiped the tears off of the corners of his eyes and relaxed himself.  He hadn't had good laughs like these in a long time.  The whole world seemed a lot funnier after accepting his feelings and in turn, accepting himself.

"Hey what's so funny?!"  Shouted a man from the side of the street.  Terry didn't have to turn his head to recognize that Japanese accent.  One member of their team has finally arrived.

"Your late," Terry said while adjusting his cap.  Joe smacked Terry on the shoulder and smiled brightly as he always did.

"Can't a guy make a dramatic entrance?"  Joe replied mocking Terry, the master of drama.  Terry gave two quick breathless laughs and sighed.  It was good to have Joe back.

"When were you such a snazzy dresser Joe?"  Mary asked checking out Joe's new threads.  The shirt alone was probably worth more than Mary's bike plus that sharp set of sunglasses and the shiniest pair of dress shoes she's ever seen on a man.

"Heh heh…"  Joe laughed, "You like my new style?"  Joe said while flexing.  "I began to think a kick boxing champion needed to dress better.  You know?  I'm not the brute I'm fixed to be."

"Only on weekends…"  Terry replied.  "How's your game?"

Joe's grin turned wide.  He punched his stomach as hard as he could and let the steel sounding echo into the empty streets.

"Just as strong as ever!"

"Good," Terry stated, "We're counting on you this year.  No more screwing around.  I don't care how pretty you think they are, you can't be losing to the girls."

Mary couldn't help but laugh.  Joe took the insult in stride but not after throwing a slight fit and grabbing Terry in a mock choke hold.  He didn't like to hear stuff about his fighting abilities.  Especially from a guy like Terry.

As Terry struggled to get free of his tan friend's grip, Joe loosened up a little and raised an eyebrow as an insight actually happened to strike his mind.

"Oh yea…  Where's the other blonde bimbo?"  Joe said striking a comeback at both Terry and Mary for their previous insult.  Mary passed the curse aside allowing Joe that one comment but if he said anything again, he's going to be wishing all of his other body parts were hard as steel.

"I see you all are as lively as ever…"  Another voice called from behind Joe and Terry.   A hand slapped Joe across the back and that brought up painful memories.  They didn't need to check and confirm it, the final member had arrived.

"Hey…  Andy!  When did you get here?!"  Joe laughed while taking his arms off Terry.  Andy, being known for his seriousness, didn't really take in stride all of Joe's jokes and pranks.  This time around, Andy didn't seem like the tight ass he usually was.

Andy greeted everyone and took a seat next to his brother.  Joe finally calmed down and snatched a chair from another table and sat on it backwards just like he always would.  They started off their group conversation with stories and regailing tales of their history.  Joe would always add in his boastful comments but as always, they laughed instead of shunned.  Everyone knew despite his weird and quaint gestures, Joe was the heart of this team.

The real big surprise, however, was Terry's new cheerful attitude.  The Legendary Wolf was known for his big heart but not his big mouth and at times, Terry started to sound more and more like Joe.  Then again they knew the cause of his change of heart.  It was sitting only a few feet away from him.

"So you finally tamed Terry eh?"  Joe joked.  "I didn't think I'd ever hear this wolf howl in your direction.  It's about time!"

The normal Terry would have taken it in stride and just let the comment pass.  This Terry sitting at the table learned how to laugh at his follies.  And he did just that.

They talked for another few minutes and after another drink or two, Joe seemed to calm down.  He was the weirdest guy of them all.  Joe was the only person in the world who seemed to lose energy when the alcohol was running in his blood.  That was a good thing.  If he got any louder, they'd need Big Bear to hold him down.

The mood finally settled down and now an aura of seriousness settled in.  This is where Terry and Andy (and usually only Andy) would discuss anything of utter importance.  Since Mary seems like she was going to have a stake in this, she listened patiently but didn't know if her two cents would be welcomed.

"I see…"  Andy said crossing his arms over his chest.  After hearing what happened in the recent weeks involving N.E.S.T.S. and the sudden return of the demon known as Zero, a game plan was definitely in order.  "What did you have in mind?  Do you think we can wait it out and give them the advantage?"

Terry shook his head.  "If they want to make another move, they'll do it during the tournament.  We just have to be ready for them."

Andy nodded but his expression remained the same.  He trusted his brother's judgment year after year and he has yet to fail Andy's expectations.  Terry knew what he was talking about and he knows the methods of their enemy's tactics.  It was just a matter of time before they would have to put all their chips on the line.  Andy hoped that when they turned the cards over, there wouldn't be a Joker looking them in the face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The mountains, as Takuma put it, were the only place a warrior could go to clear his thoughts and get a better perspective on life.  Living in nature among the untainted environments allows the body to be intertwined with Mother Nature instead of abusing it.  Ryo has been staying up here for damn near a month and the only thing he has found was a nasty rash and a lot of rocks.

Ryo tried, he tried until his head swelled but he just could do it.  Focus was just too far out of reach.  Anytime he caught a glimpse of an elegant stream or a pack of animals moving about, he didn't think about nature.  Every time an animal cried after being caught as the prey to a well hidden predator, he didn't hear a thing.  Ryo's thoughts were lost in only his personal life, something a warrior must never succumb to.

He couldn't believe it.  Ryo just couldn't believe it.  The entire year passing seemed like a total blur up until that very moment when his body remained as strong as steel but his heart shattered like thin glass.

_"Not anymore…"_

Those words banged in Ryo's head over and over again until it he was going to knock himself out.  Ryo just couldn't get that image out of his head.  He was stuck in a rut and no birds or trees were going to pick him out of it.  Ryo was just going to have to live through it.

_"Not anymore…"_

Ryo cringed at the memory.  It was as clear as day.  Ryo could barely remember half of his childhood, let alone most of his training but this…  This was the most powerful emotional experience of his life.  Ryo finally gave into his feelings.  He put his heart on the line and earned him an eight month ticket of pleasure followed by a barrel full of pain and scars for the rest of his life.

_"Not anymore…"_

"NOT ANYMORE!!!!"  Ryo shouted into the distance.  He stood up and unleashed his massive amounts of rage and frustration into the day's air.  Ryo looked down at his body that has been scarred from the mountains wrath.  He barely ate, hardly slept, and the closest thing he got to a bath was when he fell in the river a week ago blindly walking around during one of his moping phases.

_Not anymore!_  Ryo thought to himself.  He pumped up his fists hard smacking them both in front of his chest.  All of these past thoughts and relinquishing of emotions had completely drained his body.  He heard from Robert on occasion that 'love will make you do strange things'.  For a time, Ryo didn't believe in the power of those words.  That was, until now.

Ryo walked over to the nearest tree and released all of his emotions into one strong and powerful punch.  The tree cracked under the force of Ryo's fist and nearly split in half.  The sound echoed into the silence of the mountains and could have very well split the heavens in two.  Nature wasn't prepared for the occasional fit of rage.  A century of growth and nurture couldn't stand two seconds against the might of an angered karate student.

Ryo pulled his fist back and watched as his own warm blood stain his hand.  He really cut himself deep as drop after drop splashed against the hard mountain terrain.  Ryo's hand twitched as if it were possessed and he grabbed it with his other clean hand and held it tight.  Soon both hands were covered with sticky crimson liquid and inevitably, his entire arm.

The weight of the world was just too much for Ryo.  He collapsed on his knee in front of the tree and stared down at his injured hand.  Nothing felt real anymore.  The entire universe collapsed into the paining sting in his entire hand.  Nothing else mattered anymore.  The world could have stopped here and now and never spun again but Ryo wouldn't have noticed.  Everything was beginning to turn into nothing.

Ryo slammed his fist into the dirt below and buried it deep.  He twisted it and turned it until the ground refused to let his fist go any deeper.  Ryo pulled it out and watched how the brown earth was stuck to his hand like superglue allowing not a single other drop to pass through its tough and constrained surface.  Penetrating from the surface there were still a few traces of blood poking around.  Although they didn't look as red and dark as they once were, they had another color that was soothing at first and then turned into poison.

Another fist hit the ground but Ryo didn't allow it to push past the surface.  Actually, it couldn't.  Ryo didn't strike it with the same anger and passion as he did.  This was mostly caused do to a sad realization of the life that was waiting for him when he got home.  Nothing Ryo did could shut it off.  He had to live with it.

Ryo failed.  He knew he did the second he came out here but now he came to accept it.  Ryo was going home.  There was nothing out here he needed.  True there was nothing there either but even if he lost something as important as a heart he still had a soul.  The soul that brought him here and to six other King of Fighter Tournaments.  The passion that drove his fists with the strength of a thousand warriors.  The drive that made the impossible seem possible.

The true fighting spirit.

*          *          *          *          *

"KOUOUKEN!"  Takuma cried releasing his palm into the air.  His body stopped as his arm was extended pushing forth the air molecules into billions of directions.  He held that position for a few moments allowing the flow of the world to go through his body.  This was the extreme focus that Kyokugen Karate was about.  Instead of using nature like the cats and dogs of war, warriors of the fist allow themselves to be part of it.

Takuma stepped back and retained his fighting stance.  He allowed a few long breaths of air to enter his body before going at it again.

"KOUOKUEN!"

Little to Takuma's knowledge, he already had an audience.  Robert stood on the porch of the Sakazaki home and just marveled at his master's movements.  There was no way of defining Takuma's power.  He was like a monster ready to bear his claws onto the world but he had the control and willpower of a saint.  Nothing seemed to bother him during these moments.  Takuma was one with the world.

Coming from inside, Yuri Sakazaki steps out on her front porch and is amazed at the scene before her.  Not only did Robert happen to sneak in their home undetected but for the first time he was silent.  Robert always acted this way in front of Yuri's father but never as calm and collective as this.  Something was wrong with this picture.

"Hey Robert…"  Yuri whispered.  "I didn't see you come in."

Robert popped an eyebrow up and then turned to his left from where the voice came from.  He was staring back down at his former lover Yuri and she looked more beautiful and confused if anything.

"Oh hey…  Sorry to butt in uninvited –"

"No that's ok!!"  Yuri said flustered.  She had no idea why she was feeling this way again but maybe it was that charm Robert had whenever he was focused or serious about something.  Yuri thought of memories past between her and Robert but the sound of Takuma's fist cracking the air snapped her out of it.  Robert wanted to smile at her internal quarrel but he had more important matters on his mind.

"I wanted to ask Master a question but coming here and seeing this…  I just came here only to ask another thousand."

That caught Yuri off guard.  _Did he just have an insight?  Robert is sounding like a poet…_  Yuri's heart began to beat faster.  She didn't know what was going on but something was drawing her closer and closer to him.  He'd barely said anything, it wasn't even about her, and already Yuri was becoming putty.  It wasn't even what he said but the way he said it that made Yuri feel this way.

Robert didn't know what to think of the odd silence between them.  She could be so cute and yet so vengeful at times it was hard to tell who was the real Yuri.  Robert pledged to find out during one time but ended up coming up short.  The way fate works is beyond Robert's comprehension and he could probably buy enough people to research for an answer.  Unfortunately for him, this wasn't something money could buy.

"Did you have something to ask me Robert?"  Called Takuma.  Robert snapped out of his daze.  He completely forgot about Master and what he was going to ask.  All of his thoughts were lost in the pool of lost loves.

"Ah…  Uh…  Master," Robert stuttered trying to regain his focused state of mind.  The image of Takuma doing that technique on the lawn was the first thing that came to mind.  "What was that technique just now Master?"

Takuma smiled.  Robert was a bright student and his inquisitive nature was showing right before his eyes.  "That was the Kououken."

That caused a slightly shocked look from Robert _and_ Yuri.  The standard Kououken was a special ki released punch.  The secondary version was a projectile ki attack.  This caught them just completely off guard.  There was no trace of any kind of energy in the air.  His punch only carried the air that it covered.

"But Master…  I – I didn't see any energy."

That almost made Takuma laugh.  His student was very bright indeed.  "Of course not.  That is the final version of the Kououken."  Takuma flexed his muscle and pointed at the various parts while further ensuing his point.  "The greatest secret of Kyokugen Karate is the innate use of our body's energy.  Instead of wasting it like I have taught you in the past, you harness it.  If you allow the body to channel the energy within into your being without releasing a single part of it, there are no limits to the strength that you will possess."

Robert was astounded.  The entire soul of Kyokugen Karate was revealed right before his eyes.  All of his years of training and learning to master techniques were culminated into this very principle.  Takuma has always taught his students that their bodies were temples.  This has just proved his point.

"Grasp this ideal Robert and you shall have mastered the art of Kyokugen Karate," Takuma said.  Robert immediately bowed in response.

"Thank you for this Master!"

Takuma gave a slight nod and walked past his two students.  Robert straightened himself after hearing the door shut, confirming that Takuma had left the premises.  The secret of Kyokugen Karate seemed too simple and yet it was another far away goal.  Yuri was astounded by Robert's sudden stern look.  He was sure surprising her by every turning moment.  Maybe this was a _new_ Robert.  If it was, Yuri would surely be happy.

"Robert…"  Yuri said, "Is everything alright?"  This would be a good start.  She was just going to ask him a couple of questions and if everything sounded clean, maybe they could try and rework their relationship.  Yuri wished Robert luck.

"Yea.  I was just thinking of something…"

"Oh really?"  Yuri said.  _Come on Robert!_  "Like what?"

"I was wondering what you looked like in that lingerie piece I bought you a while back."

*SMACK*

"OWWWWWW!!!"  Robert cried while taking the brunt of Yuri's heel right on top of his foot.  The steamed fury of his ex-lover was enough to bury any other perverted thoughts.  He watched as Yuri walked back inside the house with the fires of rage burning all around her.  She was angry.  Robert had his window and he blew it.  It'll be another year before he'd get one again.

*          *          *          *          *

The atmosphere was thin and quiet inside of the empty foyer of the Illusions bar.  The sun was just about to set and that meant the bar would be opening soon.  Jean took his time to set the chairs and tables back in their proper positions.  There was no real need to rush.  He could get it done in plenty of time but it always seemed like such a chore when his sister was in one of these moods.  It usually only happened once a month but so far it's been going on for over two.

Jean heard the story.  He heard is six or seven times but his sister didn't actually tell it to him.  Jean overheard several of Alicia's rants in the bathroom, in the bedroom, and once in the alley.  She was upset and by the way Jean heard it, she had a right to be.  The only thing Jean didn't like about the situation was the fact that Alicia shut herself off from everyone.  Including him.

A slight rap could be heard from behind the door.  Jean rushed to get it as the night help had finally arrived.

Jean opened the door and found the beautiful upstanding posture of their opening bartender Sally.  "Hi Jean!"  She said while smiling.

"Hey Sally…"  Jean replied moving out of the way, "Come on in."

Sally did just that.  She walked past Jean and around into the bar.  After a bit of shuffling through her things and setting everything to the way she liked it, Sally emerged from behind the bar fully dressed in her uniform and ready to go.

Jean always wondered why she did that behind the bar instead of the break room or even the bathroom but there was no use fighting it.  She was always peppy and full of energy if he tried to stop her Jean would just end up getting stomped on.

Sally looked across the room and was pretty amazed.  "Wow Jean…  You're really working hard.  Did you do this all by yourself?"

"As always," he replied, "Sis has her ways."

Sally sighed.  "I've never seen her like this though.  Nothing has ever gotten under her skin this bad.  Not in all of the years I've known her."

Jean replied with a sigh as well.  If only she'd known the torment Alicia has gone through in Thailand.  She was virtually wasted as a person during those months.  In fact, what she's going through right now was almost a picnic in comparison.

"I still can't believe she's going to fight in the tournament…"  Jean stated.

"Oh really?  Would she have a reason not to?"

_Shit!!!_  Jean snapped as his radar went off telling him he should have just kept his mouth shut.  He had no where to run and didn't know of any good excuses.  He was sinking in a river of deceit.

"I – I um…"  _NO!  Don't stutter idiot!  She's going to figure something out!_

"Jeannnnn…"  Sally said approaching him.  "You wouldn't happen to know something I wouldn't…  Would you?"

Jean pulled back in a cringed and looked for ways out.  The stairs were to his right and the back room to his left.  There were a few choices he could make but picking the easy way out now could mean he was a dead man later.  Jean prayed above to someone that would listen to his pleas.  He wondered if anyone else ever had it this bad.

*          *          *          *          *

Ryo collapsed on his bed disregarding the decency to clean himself off from his long and dirty trek.  He was exhausted.  The walk home nearly killed him.  His feet ached with the stabs and blisters of the harsh terrain.  His clothes were torn and tattered, he hadn't bothered taking a second set or even cleaning his first.  Worldly things didn't consume Ryo's world as they would everyone else.  He just wanted to lay on his bed and let the seconds on his clock tick.

Sleep was a demon about to consume Ryo.  He barely got any in the mountains and now that he was home his body felt like this would be his only chance to get some rest.  Unfortunately for his body, the mind is in control of all aspects and the only thing Ryo could do, with heavy protests from his soul, was to think about his life.

Ryo tried, he really tried until his heart was going to explode but he couldn't do it.  King was barking and biting at him each and every waking moment.  There was nothing he could do.  Ryo succumbed to one of the pleasures in his life and ended up with the worse end of the stick.  He tried to close his eyes and forget all of his troubles but that wouldn't work.  Sleeping actually made it worse.  The actual hours he allowed his mind to rest, Ryo was plagued with dreams (or rather nightmares) of the past events.

It haunted Ryo.  It tried to devour Ryo.  It damn near consumed Ryo but there was a wink of hope in his soul that allowed Ryo to keep himself going.  It was that internal drive that told Ryo _if the going gets tough just get tougher_.  Ryo couldn't listen to it at first but slowly, week after week, he started hearing it.  He thought it was just nagging at first but soon enough the words became clear.

Ryo wanted to pick himself out of bed and clean himself up.  He wanted to eat a good meal and fill his body with the calories he desired.  He wanted to go down to Alicia's place and tell her how sorry he is and that whatever the problem, they could work it out together.  It's easy to want things, it was way too hard to do them.  Ryo just laid on his bed and hoped sleep and him find each other.  Maybe if he died his next life would bring him better luck.  Things here couldn't possibly get worse.

*          *          *          *          *

Inside of her quaint bedroom, King sprawled herself out on her bed.  She'd been doing this for the past few weeks just before the bar would open.  King needed to relax her mind before she had to set herself into that same mentality.  It was hard to be around men.  Especially now.

King didn't want to believe it.  She tried not to believe it but Ryo turned out to be no better than the garbage she gets in her bar.

_No!_  She tried to convince herself but some things were just too true to deny.

_Why Ryo…?  Why?_

_I can tell you why._

_Oh no_.  King thought to herself.  The voice that haunted her years ago was back.  This was the last thing she wanted to hear advice from.

_Don't say that…  If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have gotten Ryo!_

_Yea and if it weren't for you I wouldn't be feeling like shit right now._

_That's being mean…  I didn't break you and Ryo up._

King didn't want to agree but somehow did.  _Can you tell me something then?_

_Sure.  I know everything!_

_Tell me why._

_Why what?_

King didn't think she'd have to explain this to herself but found herself doing it anyways.  _Tell me why he did it.  Tell me something.  Tell me anything so that I'll be able to forgive him._

_I see.  So you still love him?_

King agreed with herself.  _Please…  Tell me._

_Well…  He could have done that for you if you let him._

_What?!  What are you talking about?_

_Don't you remember?  You were too busy telling him to shut up._

King remained silent.  It was true.  She let her anger get the best of her.

_I couldn't help it…  I just got so mad._

_And how many times has that happened?_

King tried to remember but the only thing that would come up is all of there happy moments.  She felt like she wanted to vomit.

_Couples fight all of the time…  Don't you think you should have heard him out?_

_I tried!!  I tried!!  But the only thing he did was throw our relationship back at me.  Just because I was his fiancé doesn't mean I'd forgive him for _anything_ that he does!!!!_

_Maybe it does…  You've never fought with him before.  And there's always a first time for everything._

_Oh god…  Please tell me!!!  Isn't there something that will make this go away?  I can't see him anymore.  Not after what I did and what I said._

_I don't think it's a factor of whether or not you can see him…  Maybe you _should_ see him_.

King tossed around on her bed.  She was tired of hearing herself think.  It just made her more depressed.  She wanted everything to go away.  She was happy with things the way they were before.  Ryo just couldn't leave her thoughts.  King wanted to talk to him.  She tried to talk to him but every time his face appeared in her memories she sees him laughing over her fallen body in Thailand.  There really wasn't anything special about him.  He was just a normal man.

_But why does it hurt so much to lose him…?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Author Notes:  DA DUMMMM!!!!  That's taken care of.  Another cool chapter to write.  I tried to punch this out as quick as I could because I really don't like leaving cliffhangers in my story for too long.  This story is flowing smoothing and we have BA BA BUMMMMM!!!  Reached the halfway point!!!  Yea!!!  Thank you all my dedicated readers.  You've stuck with me for this past month and I hope you'll be around for the second half.

I know some of you guys may think the FF part ended a little weak but there's a reason for that.  I really wanted to write more about them at the café but that would practically spoil the upcoming chapters and I thought it's always best to have surprises that spoilers.  I know for the AOF section I may have put a bit of angst in it but you've got to remember, if you haven't felt the pain of breakup, it's fifty times worse than what I write.  Trust me.

Well, time for the notes.

Story Notes:

- Terry's Jacket:  I wish there was more info floating around the web about this treasured piece of attire.  The classic red and white star is the trademark symbol for our beloved son of South Town.  The history and such are practically of my own thoughts with the help of my good buddy SilentNinja.

- Takuma's Kououken:  This is the version seen in King of Fighters 20002 and he also does it as Shin Mr. Karate in SNK vs. Capcom: Chaos just to clear up any confusion.

Well this was fun but it felt more like a war.  I've got some mixed reviews about my previous chapter.  Someone told me I wasn't writing Ryo right but I think I captured him perfectly for this story.  Oh well…  Can't please them all.

To mark the occasion of the half-way point and to give you guys something else to read since this chapter wasn't that thick…   Thus, I will provide you with:

MavGunloc's Rant of Justice!!!

            Ok guys, just to let you know, when I'm writing my fics I tend not to read any UNLESS they are the epitome of greatness which has only come up once in a green moon.  Anyways a few months back after I finished my first fic I came to pick up a now favored anime series of mine.  I won't say which one so in the future I won't have all of my readers doing a search but I will narrow help you understand my dilemma by saying it contains _Giant Fighting Robots_.  Have fun!

            Alright so I've just finished this great series and as always (with most anime anyways) I desired something more from the story.  Something that wasn't finished or wasn't touched upon so I did what the any fiction reader would do and I went to the section on FF.net.  As I'm going through the stories I find that there's really nothing on the front page that touches my fancy so I decided to do a search.  I usually concentrate it on word count because then the stories that come up could be nearing completion or complete.  I know the feeling of waiting for stories too guys so pleas bear with my occasional delays.

            Anyways I finally found a story that touched my fancy.  It had over 200 reviews and the word count was real high so I decided to give it a shot.  What I found inside was nearly appalling.  I won't name any names or titles, and I really don't like to bitch about certain faux pas either but this _injustice_ cannot be left unheard.  The story I was reading was mediocre.  Pretty average.  Nothing special.  But it had a certain charm and touched a subject I thought was real interesting so I continued.  The chapters were REALLY short.  I'm talking no greater than a one or two thousand words.  But that's not my main beef.  What really turned my crank was when I decided to start reading their author notes.

            The author, who will remain nameless, stated at the end of EVERY chapter (and let me tell you they topped 20 – 30 chapters when I read it) DEMANDED!!!!  Let me say that again to emphasize my anger…  DEMANDED!!!  That if the readers wanted more, they would have to review his fic.  Now I'm not talking one or two reviews per chapter…  This person wanted AT LEAST 15!!!!  Com'on now!!!  I don't care how good a story is.  That's not right!

            Now I'm going to say something here that hopefully will silence the people out there yelling 'hypocrite'!!!!  The reason I started my first fic on this site was because there were barely any Ryo/King fics.  I think I found one or two but that's it.  Terry/Mary's were scarce too and I looked at myself and said _put up or shut up_.  So that's how it went.  I write my stories not for me…  But for you guys!  I don't need to put my ideas down on paper to enjoy them.  I can run through both of my fics a thousand times over in my head but I'm not selfish.  I wanted to share it with you guys so the people out there that felt the same way about my stories could have something to enjoy without being flooded with all of the other stuff on the net.  That's why I say 'Your reviews help me punch out more chapters'.   Because its true!  If I know there are people out there enjoying my works then I'd gladly continue.  Why do you think I'm able to punch out 10K+ word chapters within a week?  It's all for you guys!  Your words motivated me to go on.  You wanted more and I gave it to you gladly.  Plain and simple.  If there was even one person, just one single person, who read my story and never even reviewed it, just sent me a short email or IM telling me they liked my story then I'd keep going.  My works are for you guys.  Not for my benefit and that is why I'm going to make a special announcement at the end of this story to everyone out there who read my stories.

Ok I think that's enough.  I justified myself completely.  Please feel free to respond to this rant to me by email or in your reviews.  I want to know how you guys feel about this.  This is something that concerns everyone at FF.net.  If all writers demanded reviews for their works, it would be a waste.  Only the people who cared about the story would review it.  There would be no more honest opinions or helpful suggestions.  Just:  Great Story!  I want more!  Now who wants that?  I know that would make it all the less boring.  Everyone who's read and reviewed my story has always had something to say that made me feel good about my writing and I am eternally grateful.  You guys deserve the best and that's what I hope to bring.  If there are any writers out there who agree with my statement please let me know.  Everyone's opinion counts in my book so let your keyboards ring…  Or click.  Whichever style you use.  ^_^.

End Rant.

That ends it folks.  Stay tuned for our next chapter:

The King of Fighters Tournament: Round 1

The rules and regulations are being laid on the line and the fight card for the whole tournament.  Who will fight who?  We'll just have to see.  Thanks for the reviews guys.  I really appreciate you taking the time to write about my story.  Hopefully this weekend I'll be able to finish chapter 7.  Well, you've probably have heard enough for me today so take it easy guys and hopefully I'll see you next chapter.)


	8. Chapter 7: King of Fighters Tournament R...

The King of Fighters

The Strongest Fighter in the World

By MavGunloc

(aka: Luis M. Vila)

**Disclaimer:**  I do not own King of Fighters, the characters, or premise of the story.  They belong to SNK.

(Please read my author notes at the end of the chapter for an important announcement)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter 7:  The King of Fighters Tournament – Round 1**

"Welcome everyone to the annual fighting gala…"  The announcer calls.  Several cameras pan to the various cities showing the blissful expressions of fans from all over the world.  The arenas have been set and marked off for the various fighting squares and people are literally stepping over one another to get the front row seat.

"Welcome everyone to the yearly battle spectacle…"  Shouts the announcer.  That just got a bigger reaction from the fans as their lungs were not allowed any rest in showing their loud emotions.  The camera begins to shake while moving through each of the shots as the decibel level of the screams and cries were just too much for the cameras to handle.  Everyone watching at home could feel the electricity of the event pouring through their television sets as the adrenaline racing action of hand to hand combat was about to begin.

"WELCOME EVERYONE TO THE KING OF FIGHTERS!"

"Geese…  Don't you think they spiced it up too much?"  Joe asked.  Being one of the viewers at home wasn't really pleasing the kick boxing champion all that much.  Their fight wasn't supposed to start in another hour but they were confined to their rooms until then.  There was no telling what an unruly fan would do just to get an autograph or even worse, try to give the other team the edge.

Terry just answered by shrugging his shoulders.  There was no real answer to that.  Sure Terry has grown up in the toughest city of them all and learned the true value of combat by fighting on the streets.  But, since he's fought in so many of these over the years, the drama they added to it seemed as natural as breathing.  Of course Terry didn't mind the fans watching at home or on the streets.  He's had so many of them over the years it seems that any time someone said the name Terry Bogard, a fight would soon follow.

Joe slumped on the bed and rested his heavy head on his knuckles.  "Pssssh…  We can't even go downstairs and try our luck at roulette.  Cheap bastards."

"How could you think of gambling at a time like this?"  Andy asked.  He'd been standing against the wall with his arms folded across his chest for the past half hour.  His new Shiranui gi fit like a glove and he liked the extra comfort he got around his biceps and elbow.  More importantly, he loved what wearing this outfit symbolized.

"Com'on…  I could use a few minutes of entertainment," Joe replied.  "Hey little man," Joe said looking over to Rock, "You want to go see how lucky your buddy Joe is?"

Rock didn't know how to respond and instantly cornered himself near Terry.  Joe was scary sometimes but then again, he was real funny and Terry's friend so there was no real harm done.

Joe sprawled himself out on the bed with his legs dangling off of the edge.  "Man I'm BOREDDDDD!!!!"  He cried.  "How are we supposed to get prepared for a fight while sitting up here like tourists!!!  We might as well fight ourselves!!"

"No thank you…"  Andy sighed.  He tried to keep his emotions under control before any big fight.  Fighting someone as wild as Joe right now would through his concentration straight out the window of their sky rise suite.

"Yea…  One of us here is an expert of destroying hotel rooms," Terry said while pointing a thumb in Joe's direction.

"Chsssh…"  Joe spat remembering the troubled memories of the past.  "What the hell are we going to do to pass the time – !"

"Shhhhh!!!"  Mary shouted.  "They're about to make an announcement."

Joe sighed and felt the weight of defeat.  There was no fighting it though.  This was better than nothing.

"All right King of Fighters fans…  Let us explain the rule and regulations for the 2001 Tournament," The announcer replied over the booming voice of the fans.  "The battle system is the same as last year.  There are ten.  Count them TEN four _person_ teams!  However, the fight regulations have changed from last year.  Instead of the three person one striker rule, we have adopted a new system that we hope will benefit the fighters and please the fans at home.  Before a match begins, each team must register with the referee who will be the fighters and who will be the strikers.  That means that each match we could see a four on three, two on two, or even one on four match!"

The fans cheer at the declaration.  Clearly the King of Fighters tournament caters to the fans wishes of seeing more powerful and more dramatic matches.

"Now since we have ten teams competing this year instead of eight, we have adopted a new point system.  This means that after the fight has been completed, a point tally is recorded based on their performance.  Every team starts out with four points for every match they compete in.  How many points are deducted depends on their overall performance during the match.  For example, a team is deducted one point for every knocked out team member and half of a point for each time they use a striker attack.  This allows for much more strategy that the teams have to consider before choosing their fighters.  Also, if a team deems one fighter to compete for the entire match then the team only gains point per how many fighters their team knocks out.  And finally, every team that earns a victory over another will gain a point added to their total."

The announcer pauses and a picture of a standard eight bracket elimination system with a giant red 'X' over the top of it.  "As you can see it is impossible to use a single elimination tournament bracket for this year's competition.  Therefore the officials at the King of Fighters tournament decided to use a new point based elimination system.  For the first three weeks, each team will compete in three matches.  Every match has been randomized so one team doesn't have an advantage over another when they enter the last week.  At the end of three weeks, the point totals for each team is tallied up and the top two teams face off in the finals."

"How dull…"  Joe sighed.  "They keep making this shit more complicated."

"Quiet!"  Mary shouted.

"Now…  The moment you've all been waiting for!"  The announcer cheers, "Here is the official tournament card for the King of Fighters 2001 Tournament!!!"

The screen fades to white.  Three columns are shown distancing one weeks matches from another.  Suddenly, the names of teams appear to fill in each of the respected columns.

_Week 1:                                   Week 2:                                   Week 3:_

Battle in Japan:             Battle in Las Vegas:                  Battle in Mexico:

**The Female Fighters              The N.E.S.T.S. Team             The Ikari Team**

Vs.                                           Vs.                                           Vs.

**The Ikari Team                      The Hero Team                      The Hero Team**

Battle in Las Vegas:                  Battle in Japan:             Battle in Brazil:

**The ****Japan**** Team                    The Psycho Team                  The ****Japan**** Team**

Vs.                                           Vs.                                           Vs.

**Team Fatal Fury                    The ****Japan**** Team                    The Yagami Team**

Battle in China:             Battle in Italy:                            Battle in Korea:

**The Hero Team                      Team Fatal Fury                    Team Kyokugen**

Vs.                                           Vs.                                           Vs.

**The Pyscho Team                  The Yagami Team                  The Female Fighters**

Battle in Korea:                        Battle in Brazil:              Battle in Italy:

**The N.E.S.T.S. Team             The Ikari Team                      Team ****Korea**

Vs.                                           Vs.                                           Vs.

**Team ****Korea****                           Team Kyokugen Karate        The Psycho Team**

Battle in Mexico:                       Battle in China:             Battle in Japan:

**The Yagami Team                  Team ****Korea****                           Team Fatal Fury**

Vs.                                           Vs.                                           Vs.

**Team Kyokugen Karate        The Female Fighters              The N.E.S.T.S. Team**

"Woah…"  Joe said admiring the schedule.  Terry and Andy kept their eyes locked on the screen.  Before any words were spoken, they both completely analyzed exactly what they were up against each week.  Terry knew they had the advantage in their first match because unfortunately for Japan they had a rookie going into the fray.  As for the other two, that would all depend on how they other teams do in their fights.

"Random eh?"  Terry comments.  After letting his teammates know about his scuffle with one of N.E.S.T.S.' agents, this looks more like a script than a fight card.

"You think they're giving us enough of a challenge Terry?"  Mary asked.

Terry shook his head.  "It's going to be a bumpy road," Terry comments while tipping his cap.  Before he could say another word, Terry is interrupted by a knocking at the door.

"Excuse me Mr. Bogards, Mr. Higashi and Ms. Ryan…"  The muffled voice yelled, "You're up in five minutes.  Please meet us downstairs at the waiting room."

"Already?!"  Joe shouts springing up from his bed.  "ALL RIGHT!!!  Let's kick some ass!!!"

*          *          *          *          *

"Kono ichiban deshi no Shingo ga aittesu!"  Cries the young Kusanagi warrior followed by the slapping sound of a hand meeting a forehead.

"Will you please tell your boy to shut the hell up?!?!?!"  Benimaru shouts.  "The fight hasn't even started yet!"

Kyo just shrugged and sighed.  He really didn't have any control over Shingo's mannerisms as he did his actions.  Kyo could tell Shingo to sit down but he couldn't tell him to keep quiet.

"And why the hell are we waiting out here anyways?!"  Demanded the tall blonde warrior.  "How come those South Town freaks get the special entrance?"

"Knock it off Benny…"  Kyo sighed.  "If you put this much heart in your fights maybe you would have went somewhere the years without me."

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"  Beniamura snarls.  He didn't like being put in this kind of position especially from Kyo.  All of the talk over the years.  Nothing but hearing _You'll only be second best_, that got under his skin.  "You've got something to say to me coward?!  At least I fight."

"Calm down," the lovable judo giant known as Goro Diamon said.  It's talks like these that bring him back memories of the old days when he first teamed up with Benimaru and Kyo.  Then again, this reminded him of why he didn't participate during the last two tournaments.

Benimaru bottled up his anger.  There were better places for it and fortunately for him, this was one of them.  Kyo just shrugged his shoulders again and wondered why did he try and bring this team together in the first place.

"Ah man…  What's the deal?!"  Shouted a burly young warrior from the stands.  Everyone on the Japan Team turned their heads and saw the only face they could have placed with that voice.

"Geese…  In another five minutes, they would have beaten themselves up!"  Joe cheered while showing of his pearly white grin.  "That would have made our job a whole lot easier."

"Eeeergh…  Higashi," Benimaru spat.  The images of the 1999 tournament flashed back in his memory.  It was the very first time he saw Joe's crystallized shiny brown ass in all its entirety and what made it even worse was that Joe's taunt cost him the match.  "Figures…"

Joe stepped through the crowd and behind him followed the remaining members of Team Fatal Fury.  Terry was next and as always he had his cap tipped just low enough so where the fans and his opponents couldn't see his eyes.  Andy followed in a straight and stern manner.  He didn't allow his opponents to see any other side of him but his front and that always gave Andy the advantage.  Lastly, Blue Mary walked forward keeping her mannerisms as normal as possible.  When she uses her Command Sambo fighting style, it's always best to just relax and be yourself.  Being overly tense or just too loose could hinder the style and cause her undesired pain and struggle.

"Alright Master Kyo!  We're going to give it our best!!!"  Shingo cheers in hopes of his first victory with his master as a teammate.  "There's no way we're going to lose!!!"

Kyo found Shingo's boasting a bit embarrassing but there was nothing he could really do now.  The fight was about to begin and the camera's were on.  Whatever they did was going live on pay per view and the last thing Kyo wanted shown was them fighting with each other.  There's no way they'd get a sponsor within a continent of Japan.

The referee steps into the fighting square and stands in between both teams.  "Will both participating teams please register their fighting arrangements right now."

"Alright Master!!  Let me go first!"

"What?!"  Benimaru shouted.  "No way!  Forget about it!  You'll be the striker!"

"I want to prove myself to Master Kyo!!!  I won't lose to these show-boating freaks!"

"KYO!"  Benimaru replied.  "You're not seriously considering this."

"Hold on…"  Kyo replied.  He grabbed Benimaru and pulled him close so that only he could hear what he was about to say next.  "Using him first might throw them off.  They're not going to put their stars up first.  Shingo will slow them down.  Maybe he'll even knock off one of them," Kyo whispers.  Benimaru replied only with a grim look on his face.

"Something tells me this is going to back fire."

"SHHH!!!"  Kyo spits.  "Not so loud.  Anyways, I'll go next just too clean up any mess that he leaves and we'll throw Goro in last to finish the job if necessary."

"WHAT?!"  Benimaru says breaking off the huddle.  "Why the hell do I have to sit this one out?!"

"Will you shut up!!!"  Kyo replies.  "Think about it.  I saw your fight two years ago.  If you go up against Joe, you won't be fighting straight.  He'll throw your game off," Kyo states trying to calm down his old friend.  "Besides.  You can do a lot of good as a striker.  They won't know what to expect.  You're so fast, they won't even see it coming."

Benimaru was intrigued by his friend's analysis of his abilities.  Kyo had to embellish _a lot_ but judging by Benimaru's new gleaming look, it worked.

"Alright Kyo.  We'll play it your way.  For now."

Kyo thanked the gods above for this one gesture.  Now they could concentrate on the fight.  Kyo walked over to the referee and told him Team Japan's fighting order.  The referee nodded and pointed to a big screen standing on top the casino they were battling in front of.  It showed the order for both Team Japan and Team Fatal Fury.

"AHHHH NOOOO!!!"  Benimaru shouts in dismay.  Looking at the opposing line up, he could have never guessed what their opponents had just done.

"Nice way to throw them a curve ball," Joe remarks.  "I heard that all the way over here."

Terry smiles and gently rearranges his cap.  "I guess we owe them this from the years past."

"Ta – Ta – Ta – TERRY?!"  Benimaru cries while turning towards his now suspected leader.  "They're starting with Terry!!!!"

Kyo cringed.  His analysis was in fact way off base and now they were paying the price.  He just sent Shingo into his own funeral.

"All right!!!"  Shingo cheers completely drowning out the sighs from his teammates.  He didn't care about that fighting order thingy.  All that mattered to him was that he was going first.  Shingo jumps into the fighting square and prepares himself.  "Kono ichiban deshi no Shingo ga aittesu!"  His opponent stepping in front of him was someone Shingo would least suspect.

"Yo."  Terry says waving his hand.  He jumped twice and then cracked his shoulders while giving them a quick feel with his hand, leaned back and yelled, "HA!"  As he let out a definitive grunt.

Shingo looked at his opponent with a confident but sneering glare.  He threw out his fist but stopped it half-way with his single index finger pointing at Terry.  Shingo wiped at his nose with his free hand and taunted at the Lone Wolf.

"Oyyy!!!  I am not to be taken lightly loser!  I, Shingo Yabuki, am going to prove that you and your pack of puppies are nothing but a bunch of dogs for show!!!!"

"AH GEESE!!!"  Benimaru cried while slapping his forehead.  Kyo just shrugged his head and prayed that Shingo actually land a penetrating hit.  Even with all of the confidence he thought he had with Shingo, there is no way he would be able to take down the Legendary Wolf by himself.

The referee checked both fighters and made the educated assumption that both fighters were ready.  He threw his hands into the air and blasted them away while shouting "FIGHT!"  And so they did.

Shingo moved in first and fast.  He started low and knew he had the advantage there because Terry was tall and for the most part old.  Then he would completely baffle the aged coot by coming straight up with his insert name of rising move.  There was no way Terry could defend against that.

Shingo came closer.  He was inches away and saw Terry start to guard low.  _Perfect!_  He shouted in his mind.  _The first attack would go to Shingo Yabuki!_

Shingo almost immediately stopped and prepared for his 100 Shiki: Oniyaki Mikansei.  Terry was falling right into Shingo's young awaiting hands.  He kicked up his legs and allowed his body to rise while performing the Kusinagi clan's famous flame technique.

"BODI –AAAAHHHH!!!"

*CRACK*

"TTOOOOOFFFFF!!!!"  Shingo cried choking on his own spit.  He took the brunt of Terry's foot straight in his jaw and almost sent it straight down his throat.  Terry did his close range soccer style kick flawlessly with almost perfect results.  The aura of experience glows heavily in the burly _young_ wolf.

Shingo's body skidded across the ground and lead to a screeching halt as soon as he ran out of momentum.  His team watched in horror as the shock of the first round decision was still looming over their doubtful minds.  Shingo picked himself up slowly and painfully.  His whole body ached even with receiving the strike of only one swift kick.

Finally, after a whole ten seconds into the fight, Shingo was back on his feet and feeling the effects of the experienced fighter.  He took deep hard breaths to reaffirm his position and looked over at the calm, free-willed Terry Bogard with a new sense apprehension.  Shingo wasn't about to let Terry get away with this.

"You – You hit me!"  Shingo said while grabbing his cheek.  "MY PARENTS DON'T EVEN HIT ME!!!"  He screamed while charging forward.  The fire that arose in his core burned with the passion of hurting the man that dare strike his body.  Shingo moved in quick and unleashed the fury of his bent up rage.

"YAAAAAAAAA!!!"  Shingo yelled while charging in.  He threw a flurry of punches and kicks.  Terry swayed back and forth avoiding the strong yet inexperienced slew of attacks.  Shingo had plenty of guts and heart but that was only balanced out by his lack of sense when it came to a real fight.  Terry had no problem keeping away from Shingo's onslaught until he caught the glimpse of the fire in his young glowing eyes.

"BODIGA!!!"  Shingo cried while throwing his fist forward.  His once blue gloved hand was covered by the magnificent colors of orange and red.  He felt the power of the Kusanagi clan rise in his body at that very moment.  Shingo had finally mastered the Kusanagi 114 Untamed Bite technique.

Terry threw his arms up in a cross and took the attack straight in his arms.  The force was so strong his legs couldn't hold up and his body was sent down hard on the black Las Vegas street.  Terry's arm tingled with an old pain he hadn't experienced in a fight long ago.  Kyo's influence on this young kid was definitely showing.

Shingo snapped out of his angered daze and the grip of reality pulled at his head.  There he was standing and Terry had fallen.  It couldn't get any better than this.

"ORE NO…  KATCHI DA!!!"  Shingo cheered while throwing his fist straight up into the air.  That caused no cheer from either the fans or his teammates.  Kyo didn't have a word to say to his young follower…  Other than the suggestion to just forfeit and forgo the pain.

"CKSSSSHH!!"  Benimaru spat.  "There's got to be something wrong with that boy if he gets this excited over one punch!"

Kyo couldn't say anything in defense or to defend Shingo's mannerisms.  He shook his head from side to side and wondered why this was happening to him.

Shingo turned to his master and gave him a great big smile.  His eyes shimmered with a new found light and tears swelled in his ducts.  "MASTER!  MASTER!  I DID IT!  I MASTERED THAT TECHNIQUE!!!"

Benimuaru gave Kyo a not so healthy looking smile.  Kyo thought to himself all of the grief that would succumb the conclusion of the first fight but then, after looking into the eyes of his glowing young pupil and saw a enthusiasm and devotion that Kyo had forgotten long ago.  If Shingo could keep his spirits up, maybe he could surprise us all by defeating Terry.

"Keep it up Shingo!"  Kyo cheered.  Shingo almost went dead in shock.  Hearing those words come from his master was a boost to his ego.  A new drive enter Shingo's system.  Nothing was going to stop him now.

Terry quickly snapped to his feet.  The move took lees than a second but he was so fast that his body barely made a sound upon landing.  Terry dusted off his knees with his cap and placed it back on his head almost showing no signs of pain or frustration.  Kyo saw this and didn't know how to tell it to his pupil in words other than:

"WATCH OUT!"

"BURN KNUCKLE!"

Shingo didn't have time to react.  After the sound of Kyo's voice passed over him, Shingo's head burned with a new kind of pain.  He'd never felt an attack quite like that.  Shingo's body rolled along the ground more sharply and uglier than it did before.  He stopped shortly afterwards right on his face and got another taste of the dirty asphalt he got to know a few seconds earlier.

Terry stood firm tightening the glove around his fist.  So far the fight had gone completely as planned and it would only be a matter of time before Shingo was down and out.  The only thing Terry had to be concerned about was Shingo's level of endurance.

Much to Terry's surprise, Shingo sprang to his feet.  He remained still for a moment allowing the weight of his now known handicap.  Shingo wasn't about to let it end this way.  He wasn't going down like this.  There was no way he was going to lose.  Not here.  Not now.  Not to Terry.

"I…!  WON'T…!  LOSE!!!"  Shingo announced.  He flexed every muscle in his body and charged forward with the sole intention of winning this fight.

The next few moments of the match were the most bizarre Terry experienced.  Shingo came, as always, fast and predictable.  His attacks were sloppy and it didn't take Terry long or much thought to knock him down.  The real problem was how to keep him that way.  What truly surprised Terry was that no matter how hard Shingo hit the street or not matter how strong he was hit, Shingo kept coming after him.  It was like he was possessed by some kind of fighting demon and the thought of giving up was like submitting to become the devils foot stool.

Shingo proceeded again after being knocked down for a number of times that he hasn't dared to track but his body was feeling the effects.  He jumped into the air and threw his leg hard aimed at Terry's skull.

"SHINGO KICK!!!"

Terry blocked the attack but felt its weight.  He'd never been hit harder in the entire day and knowing this kid, it was only going to get worse as the fight progressed.  Terry knew he had to end it now but he would have to wait for his opening.

Shingo didn't allow Terry to rest.  He knew if he was going to put Terry away, he was going to have to land a straight hit.  Terry's face was wide open and almost screaming to Shingo to put his fist throw it.

"BODIGA AMAIZE!"

*SMACK*

Terry took the punch in all of its strength and glory.  It didn't knock him down but it did him off balance which was a perfect set up for Terry's finishing blow.  Shingo was just realizing he finally did some heavy damage on his opponent when the force of the most powerful and most likely final technique of the match landing squarely in his chest.

"OVERHEAT!"

"PRRAAAAAAAAGGGHHH!!"  Shingo cried.  His chest burned with an unspeakable pain but that was a prelude of what was yet to come.  Terry through his fist straight at Shingo's jaw and connected fiercely while watching the young boy's expression go from bad to worse.

Shingo was launched up into the air wondering what he did to receive this kind of horrendous pain.  The worst was yet to come.  Just as Shingo was at the peak of his elevation a large spike of ki based energy cracked into his back while hearing the asphalt crack under Terry's powerful fist.

"GEYSERRRR!!!"

Shingo flew into the sky higher than he did before and he landed with a force that would have shattered the camera's lenses had they been any closer.  There was no movement from the fallen Kusanagi clan student.  The referee gave one final check and made his announcement.

"K.O.!"

The Las Vegas crowd cheered for their hometown heroes.  The first match was over but there was plenty more fight left in both teams.  Terry turned his head towards his teammates and gave a thumbs up.  He then turned towards his fallen adversary with a new spiteful expression.

"Do you hear me?!"  Terry pointed down at Shingo.  His hand then pointed straight at his chest for his other declaration.  "I'm no show freak!"

"The fight is far from over Terry…"  Kyo stated after helping Shingo out of the fighting square.  "Let's leave the talk until after the matches are finished."

Terry grinned under his cap.  It has been so long since Terry got the chance to fight his long time rival.  Kyo and his team had defeated Terry and his pack of Lonely Wolves during the Kusanagi warrior's first run through the King of Fighters tournament.  Terry couldn't take three straight losses in a row.  There was no way he was going for a forth.

"OKAY!"  Terry cheered.  The fans in the background cheered until their hearts were on the verge of blowing through their chests.  Terry threw on his comfortable fighting stance and looked at Kyo with a half serious glare.  "You better be prepared Kyo…  I still owe you for ninety nine," Terry stated referring to his untimely assault before the final match.

Kyo chuckled under his breath.  "You're not laying that guilt trip on me now?"  He saw Terry smile brighter under the shadow of his cap.  "I thought you knew that was a clone."

"You're right," Terry said adjusting his cap.  "The real Kyo isn't so easy to beat."

"Now that's what I like to hear," Kyo said while lighting his hand on fire.  He dissipated the flame while tightening his fist and cried, "IKUZE!"

The referee checked both fighters and assumed they were ready.  Round two was about to begin.  The referee yelled into the air "FIGHT!"  Terry and Kyo went at it.  A four year old rematch that the fans have been waiting for.

Kyo and Terry didn't move in like the fast paced battle of the previous round.  They spent their time sizing each other up.  The experience in both fighters poured through the cameras and into each and every spectator's living room.  This was one match they wouldn't be sitting down for.

Terry came in first and fast.  Kyo didn't expect a move as bold as this but prepared himself anyways.  Terry came to almost striking distance until he pulled something drastic that Kyo was barely able to catch.  Terry rolled right past Kyo and before he could turn around and prepare a defense, Terry had already started the strike.

"RISING TACKLE!"

Kyo swayed back and took the brunt of the attack in his muscular forearms.  The force was so great it lifted himself right off of the ground and thanks to his quick thinking, Kyo was able to land on his hands and roll straight on his feet.  By the time he was able to raise his head and confirm Terry's whereabouts, Kyo found himself on the defensive once again.

Terry threw a constant stream of punches, most of which landed, but none had really connected.  Kyo was strong, smart, and fast; a deadly combination would consist of any two of those things but Kyo had all three.  That made him an awesome force to be reckoned with.  Terry knew it was going to take more than quick tricks or fast feet to defeat the Kusanagi warrior.  Terry was just going to have to overpower him.

A haymaker flew right over Kyo's head as he ducked past Terry's fist and prepare for a counter attack off his own.

"KONNO!"  Kyo screamed while going for his double kick sweep.  He connected both times and Terry's back smacked against the black asphalt with a sharp thud.  Terry rolled back quickly onto his feet and saw that Kyo had started his offense a lot quicker than he expected.

Kyo threw a wave of fists at Terry and he tried to avoid every one of them but unluckily Kyo was a lot faster than Terry's defenses.  A few punches missed and some of them hit which was the bad part.  What made it worse was Kyo started to combo in his kicking attacks.

"BODIGA!"  Kyo shouted swinging his flame filled fist.  Terry's hair was nearly scorched thanks to the protection of his lucky red cap.  He quickly ducked underneath the attack and prepared to follow up with one of his own.  Terry underestimated the speed of the Kusinagi style martial arts.

Kyo's foot slashed at Terry's jaw with a lightning fast fury.  Terry spat in protest but didn't have time to relish in pain.  Kyo followed with a lunging shoulder strike to the swell of Terry's now exposed back.  Finishing up the succession of hits, Kyo gave Terry another taste of one of his most powerful techniques.  The 100 Shiki Oniyaki.

"RURIAAAA!"

"KRAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!!!"  Terry cried as his body lit up like the Fourth of July.  The searing pain of the orange and red flame engulfed his entire being as he crashed onto the unforgiving Las Vegas asphalt.  Terry rolled on the street in an effort to put out the flames and for the most part it worked.  The only thing Terry couldn't put out was the immense pain he was now feeling as it swelled around his entire body.  He was finally able to rest upon one knee and take a few breathers before starting again.

Kyo wasn't one to kick you while your down but in this case Terry wasn't down and he might not be unless Kyo brought his ability to its highest level.  He rushed in quickly before Terry was given the chance to blink again and began to follow up his technique.  Terry felt this was coming and decided to stop the act for now.

"POWERRR!"  Terry shouted jamming his shoulder into Kyo's wide open inviting chest.  Terry could feel the tickle of Kyo's spit as it splashed against his back and decided he needed to do something about that open mouth.  Kyo's body was just a couple of feet into the air before he felt the second wave of Terry's attack.

"DUNK!"

A sharp spike of pain arose in Kyo's chest that was all too soon followed but the enormous pain in his back.  The street cracked beneath Kyo's hardening crash and Kyo felt every nerve in his body scream blindly back at him.

Terry landed only a few short feet away and took this time to finish that long awaited breather.  That was actually the first good hit he got on Kyo all day and by the way Kyo looked right now, it was a damn good one.  Terry figured another two or three hits like that and Kyo wouldn't be able to stand let alone put up a defense.

Kyo rolled to his feet shaking off the immediate pain and measured the stationary Terry Bogard.  They were both weren't in the greatest of conditions but Kyo found it funny with all of the damage he did with his combo attack, why did Terry's single hit make Kyo feel like he woke up on the wrong side of the bed and got hit by a bus.

One glance over from Terry's side saw that Kyo was regaining his fighting stature and that wasn't good to no end.  Terry decided there was no use holding back now.  There was only one way to end this fight and it was with sheer power.

"POWER WAVE!!!"  Terry yelled smashing his ki filled fist into the ground releasing a quick burst of orange energy towards his opponent.  Kyo rolled past the ground attack and marveled at how swiftly Terry managed to make it travel.

"POWER WAVE!!!"  Terry shouted again.  Kyo moved away from it like before only this time he felt the rush of energy glide against his leg.  If one had connected, Kyo's legs were liable to be taken straight out from under him.  He couldn't let that happen.  It might be better to strike at Terry while he's performing the attack.  Kyo knew Terry was vulnerable during his power wave because it took some time to recover after releasing a quick burst of ki that traveled the way his did.  Kyo thought there was one perfect move he could use in this situation.  It would be the same one he did that took Terry out the first time.

"POWER WAVE!!!"  Terry cried releasing another shot of ki straight at Kyo.  This time the Kusanagi warrior was ready for him.  Kyo leapt into the air and began to perform one of his favorite kicking techniques.

"Kocchi da ze!"  Screamed Kyo as he used the weight of his body to swing his blade like kick down at his vulnerable opponent.  Terry figured a dash of technique could be thrown into the mixture of pure strength and loved himself and Kyo for that matter since he was so easily deceived into falling for this trap.

Terry pulled his fist away from the ground and distanced himself shortly from Kyo's projected landing spot.  Time was running out and Terry pumped his arm full of his reserve energy enough to the point where his arm was prepared to explode.  Terry threw it onto the ground at precisely the moment Kyo was at his most vulnerable.

"POWER GEYSERRR!!!!"

"YAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!"  Kyo wailed while taking the towering spike of orange ki to its full extent.  Never had Kyo experienced a pain quite like this one.  Not from Terry Bogard anyways.  Kyo has exhausted himself to were he only had a few breaths in his body but this; this was simple incredible.

Kyo's back smashed onto the Las Vegas street with a sickening thud. He rolled over once and his limp body rested painfully against the merciless ground.  The sounds of cheers completely deafened Kyo from hearing any more oncoming assault but knowing Terry, he wouldn't kick Kyo when he's down.  Even if Kyo made it look like he was down.

Terry took huge breaths of air into his body not caring how long he remained defenseless.  Kyo had taken the full blow of Terry's famous Power Geyser technique and not even Wolfgang Krauser was able to stand after that.  Kyo played right into Terry's hands and it would be a miracle if he was able to continue the match.  Terry didn't even calculate how frequent miracles occur during the King of Fighters.

After only a miniscule amount of time, Kyo picked himself up from the ground.  Slowly at first, but surely enough.  Terry could barely believe it himself.  The memories of past fights surged into Terry's mind.  He couldn't remember why or how he lost.  All he could make out was that no matter how hard Terry hit Kyo, he just kept coming after him.

Kyo stood up, barely moving on his own.  His body shook not fully recovering from the impact of Terry's Power Geyser.  Still, Kyo was ready, able, and most importantly willing to fight.  Terry wouldn't be able to stand against him now.

Terry slowly blinked and before his eyes were fully open, Kyo was on the attack.  The first of two of Kyo's wild swings missed thanks to Terry's evasiveness but the next three hit on the money.  Two shots to his mid section and one to his chin was enough strength to send Terry crashing onto the street.  Terry rolled onto his knees but kept his defense high.  Another set of kicks and punches crashed against Terry's soar arms but it was a lot better than those hits striking his body.

Another set of hits ensued and finally Kyo found a hole in Terry's defense.  Terry blocked with his fists held tightly in front of his face but that left a huge hole right in his bread basket.  Kyo needed to stun Terry long enough to land the finishing blow and found the perfect target.  He pumped his fist full of the Kusanagi flame and threw his fist high as he performed technique number 427, the Shiki Hikigane.

"Chi…  MOERO!!!"  The Kusanagi warrior shouted while jamming his fist under Terry's defenses and straight into his jaw.  Terry felt the raw flames burn around his skull as he was driven back from the attack.  His eyes were blinded in a flash of red and the world was deafened by the sound of the massive strike.  Terry was completely senseless and now was a worse time than ever to loose focus in the battle.

Kyo stood back and watched as his hand began to light up with the awesome power of the Kusinagi flame.  His body shook in defiance while trying to contain the sheer might of his inner strength but Kyo had preformed this technique many a time to let it get to him now.  In fact, this technique had helped him get out of them most dire situations in his life.

"ooooOOOOHHHH!!!"  Kyo screamed as he began to summon the final flickers of fire.  Terry was still recovering from first strike and was well lined up for a second.

"KURAI YAGARE!!!"

Terry heard a loud roar from Kyo's side of the fighting arena.  His senses slowly started to come back to him but by the time they returned it had been too late.  Terry was lucky he moved on instinct instead of thought but even now it didn't help him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!"  Howled the Legendary Wolf as his body was swarmed with the crimson flames of the Kusanagi heir.  His body shrieked in response and his back cocked rearward out of reflex.  Soon everything went from clear to burning red.  Terry's body slapped the ground like a fish and his face was sullenly resting against the cold black street.

Silence filled the fighting square with the exception to Kyo's heavy breathing.  Everyone's favorite All-American hero had fallen and there were no words or gestures to fully express the emotions they were feeling right now.

Kyo was exhausted.  He was downright worn to the point of unconsciousness.  He was glad the fight was over.  Kyo took a few steps closer to examine Terry's fallen state and reaffirmed his minor suspicion.  Terry was done.

"Or – Ore N – o…"  Kyo weakly let out.  His teammates watched with dread at the thought of Kyo being finished.  The Kusanagi clan heir surprised them all.

"KATCHI DAAAAA!!!"  Kyo shouted into the air.  His teammates sighed with relief.  Kyo had a few tricks or two left up his sleeve but something bit at Goro that he couldn't just dismiss.  The referee didn't declare the match over yet.  That thought was completely dismissed when he heard the slapping sound of Terry's hand crack against the street and his body rose into the air.

"RISINGGGGG TACKLEEEEE!!!"

*SMACK*

Kyo's world went from bright to dark.  He felt the crack of Terry's foot smash his mouth closed and the taste of salty blood filled his now swollen jaw.  Kyo's body smacked against the ground and he went as limp as a wet noodle.  Terry landed only a few feet away and kept up a half defensive stance.  He didn't have the energy for much more but this would have to do for now.  Terry would get a few seconds before the next fighter came up and he desperately needed it.

The referee watched Kusanagi closely and made his decision.  "K.O.!!!!"  He shouted.  The fans in the background cheered until their hearts were on the verge of bursting.  Terry Bogard had finally done it.  He had defeated Kyo Kusanagi.

"OKAYYYYY!!!"  Terry shouted while using the remainder of his already depleted supply of strength by throwing his hat into the air.  Nothing but roars came in response as the American crowd couldn't get enough of the Lone Wolf.

His hat landed a few short inches away from his young companion Rock Howard.  Rock was still amazed that after all of the punches and all of the fighting, even on the brink of defeat, Terry was still miraculous.

Rock picked up Terry's hat and ran it over to him.  Terry saw this and smiled while getting down to one knee.  Rock stood only an inch or so from Terry and presented him with his hat.  Terry took it and snapped it back into place.  He patted Rock on the head twice and gave him the motion to head back to their corner without saying a single word.  Rock followed his order without a single moment's hesitation.

Round three was moments away from starting and already Terry felt like shit.  On a mental level, however, he couldn't be more pleased with his performance.  Finally, after all these years of walking in the shadow of Kyo Kusanagi only to be referred to as second best, Terry felt like he really achieved something today.  He had taken a great big leap in his quest and now there were only a few more bumpy roads ahead.  Life was pretty good…  From a mental standpoint.

Andy watched his brothers mannerisms after winning his second match.  He was obviously hurt.  Terry's body jittered as if every muscle was aching to no end.  Andy wondered if Terry could continue the next match because if not that's completely alright.  Andy was up next in the order and he was as fresh as a daisy.  Letting Terry continue wasn't the smartest decision but then again, he probably got a better fix on what he was planning than anyone else.

Goro Daimon was the Japan team's final hope.  Already down 0 – 2, he needed to put Terry down once and for all or their hopes of winning this tournament would be as diminished as Kyo's flames were now.  Goro slapped his hands together allowing the blood to pump swiftly into his arms just as the fight was about to begin.  Terry put on his fighting stance only this time it was practically half assed although the fans didn't see it that way.  He could have been a very good actor.

The referee checked both fighters and prepared to start the third round.

"FIGHT!!!"

Terry dashed back quickly giving himself plenty of distance.  Goro's Judo techniques were only effective at close range so if Terry kept away, Goro was powerless.

"POWER WAVE!!"  Terry yelled driving his fist into the ground.  A blast of ki shot forth from his fist and crashed right into Goro's body.  The big Judo master blocked the hit with his massive forearms but wondered why they didn't hurt as much since the last time he felt Terry's attack.  He wondered if he had gotten a lot stronger since his last meeting with Terry but then his eyes were drawn to the large beads of sweat streaking down Terry's forehead.  He wasn't dramatically stronger, Terry was just tired.

Goro moved in closer.  His large wooden sandals slapped against the asphalt with each proceeding step.  Terry wanted to curse at himself for being found out so soon in the match but there was nothing he could do to stop his natural bodily functions.  He at least wanted to slow Goro down before Andy got a crack at him.  So far, Terry wasn't holding up his end of the bargain.

Goro was almost within striking range of Terry but even he knew this was too close for comfort.  Terry had all kinds of tricks up his sleeve and there was no telling what he was trying to set Goro up in.

*SMACK*

Goro's hands smashed the ground beneath him causing a massive quake in the street.  The on-looking fighters and even the fans were rattled by this.  The cameras couldn't remain stable and the feed to the viewers at home was nearly cut off.  The only person that didn't seem affected by this was Terry because as of right now he was airborne.

"CRACK SHOTTT!!!!"

Terry swung his leg and body as fast and as hard as he could but there was not a lot of force to go with it.  His efforts were in vain because his simple set up turned out to be a large backfire.  Goro caught Terry in mid air and slammed his body brutally against the remorseless asphalt.  Terry coughed in agony but the worst was yet to come.  Goro picked up Terry's limp body and chucked him high into the air.  He spun like a saucer with a defiant twitch in his body but it all ended once he came crashing down.

Terry fell flat.  He remained motionless.  Every part of his body hurt and now he just wanted to rest.  His part was over and even as pathetic as his last match performance was, he finished a major task that no one thought he would be able to do.

"K.O.!!!!"  The referee shouted.  The spectators didn't have much to say.  They saw their hero rise and then fall just like in a classic tragedy film.  Mary and Rock came to his aid and helped Terry stand.  His body was heavy and wrecked with cuts, bruises and burns.  As he walked toward his corner, Terry left with a standing ovation from the fans in attendance plus many more watching at home.  He may have lost his last match but he sure sounded like a winner.

Terry took a seat right next to the standing Andy Bogard and tried desperately to keep a smile under his cap but it pained him to do so.

"You trying to over do it?"  Andy rhetorically asked not wanting a response.  One thing he had to accept from his brother's attitude was to always expect the unexpected.

"Just…  Had…  To warm…  Him up…  For ya," Terry replied in a mix of heavy breaths and coughs.  Andy didn't respond with a word or even a gesture.  He stepped into the fighting square prepared to finish what Terry left behind.

Andy slid his hand through a large chunk of his silky straight blonde hair and brushed it behind him.  He looked over at Goro and smiled much more sinisterly than Terry would while staring down his opponents and taunted him by waving his hand and almost inviting him to come and get some.

"FIGHT!!!!"  The referee shouted.  Andy couldn't think of anything better to do.

Andy dashed in quickly.  He decided to go with a strategy Terry couldn't possibly pull of in his condition.  Instead of staying away, he was going to go straight ahead.  Terry was good but he was still much slower than Andy was.  Plus with his newly acquired techniques, Goro wouldn't be able to catch him.

Goro thought his eyes were deceiving him.  Andy was almost like a blur.  One second he was in front of him and the second he vanished.  It wasn't before the sudden blow to his backside that Goro realized he was simply outmatched in the speed department.

Andy struck quick and hard.  He didn't allow himself to stay in one place for too long.  Goro Daimon was a dangerous man in close quarters so Andy made sure he was in and out of the danger zone as quickly as his body would move.  After training the Shadow Step technique, moving at this rate felt almost like second nature to Andy.

Another fist struck Goro's back as he tried to catch the speedy young Bogard but to no avail.  Usually Goro would be able to take a few sharp hits like these before really feeling the sweat of a fight but all it took was two and he was in bad shape.  Andy may have looked small and weak compared to Goro but he was hitting him as hard as Rugal did many years ago.  Even harder.

After a succession of three more hits, Goro was fazed but he wasn't going to go down.  Not just yet.  There had to be a way to stop Andy's movements and Goro pictured just the right Judo move to do it.  All he had to do was wait for Andy to dash in quickly with another fist attack and he had him.  Goro didn't have to wait long.

"ZANEIKAN!!!"  Andy cried while speeding forward.  His elbow was pivoted like a spear and he was ready to skewer the famous Judo master with this one hit.

*SMACK*

Andy never felt his body hit the ground harder than it did just then.  Goro completely baffled Andy's intended maneuver with one of the simplest Judo techniques.  All he did was wait for Andy to come close, step aside, stick his leg out, and throw Andy's weight over it.  The resulting attack is devastating to those not used to the Judo art.  Andy's reaction was obvious and expected.  Now Goro could follow up with the second attack.

Heavy hands grasped at Andy's gi and he was powerless to stop them.  The impending throw hurt so badly, he needed time to get his bearings but Goro wasn't about to let that happen.  If he could finish Andy off with three quick moves he was going to do it.  There was no point in wasting time now was there?

Goro picked Andy up and launched him into the air in the same manner he did to Terry just a minute ago.  Wind never felt so painful to the now airborne Bogard.  The crash was the worst of it.  He hit the street fast and hard.  The asphalt couldn't hold the weight of the hit and cracked under the pressure.

Andy coughed his own blood onto the street.  Two hits.  Only two hits and Andy felt like he'd been run over by a bus.  Goro was fast approaching and Andy couldn't stay on the ground forever.  He needed to do something before he ended up deeper in the crater his body had previously created.  Andy jumped to his feet, a move that somewhat surprised his grappler adversary, and followed up with one of his most favored techniques.

"KUUHA DANNN!!!"  Andy cried while springing forward.  His legs carried a massive force ready to impede a devastating blow on Goro's body.

They struck Goro's sturdy palms which weren't the intended target and instead it was Andy on the receiving end of another smash to the ground.  This time he had enough sense to roll away and keep himself at a distance to take a much needed few second break.

Joe watched with disgust.  This couldn't go on much longer.  Andy needed some help and with the match on the line, he felt they could afford the half point deficit.  Joe took a step in when he was immediately blinded by another blonde haired individual across the fighting square.  Benimaru was only a few short feet away from the fight and he was ready to move in when Joe does.  Joe grinded his teeth together hoping something of a plan would come to mind but all he got was a soar jaw.

"W – Wait for it…  Joe," an exhausted Terry sighed.  Joe looked down and saw that even after getting beat to hell, he still had the right state of mind to make rational decision.  No wonder why they made him the captain but as far as strength goes, it would be a cold day in hell before he admits Terry's stronger.

"Then when?!"  Joe barked in a whisper.  "During Japan's victory celebration?  Because you know I'm not one for cheap shots."

Terry wanted to laugh but it hurt to move in any way, shape, or form so instead he kept it to himself and just plainly answered.  "Give Andy…  One…  More…  You'll find…   Your hole."

Joe almost didn't know what Terry was talking about but acted like he did anyways.  That got Joe's brain moving nonetheless.  He watched Goro's mannerisms during the entire fight since he was still sore about losing in their first encounter.  Goro seemed to slow down every time Andy prepared for a move.  Even more so when Andy did his last one.

Then it came to him.  All Andy had to do was set up for another Kuuha Dan and Joe would have him.  Sheer brilliance and Joe thought it up himself too.  Now he was the third smartest fighter on their team.  Still first in the looks department as far as he was concerned too.

Andy's heavy body posed a great deal of pain on his now swelling ankles.  He knew he couldn't take much more of this and by the way Goro was acting, neither could he.  Andy had saved up some reserve energy for just an occasion but as he stood now, the fear of being countered was too great to even risk it.  There had to be some way.  He turned his head backwards to his corner and saw that for some reason Joe had an obviously large grin on his face.  Then it hit him.

_Striker…  I'll slow him down with a striker _Andy thought.  He needed to distract Goro long enough to call Joe or Mary in (probably Joe since he's got the strength advantage) and stall him long enough for Andy to counter.  This was going to work and Andy thought of just the right move to set up the big lug.

"KUUHA DAN!!"  Andy shouted while leaping into the air.  Goro thought it was quite humorous to use the same move in succession like that but didn't care either way.  He would grab him and slam him and that would be the end of it.  That's how it always ends with Goro.  Quick, simple, and painful.

Goro reached for the flying Bogard and notice something very peculiar.  Andy was completely out of his range.  Even at Goro's height there was no way Andy could have jumped that far.  Maybe Andy was avoiding him.  Trying to set him up for a quick ground move.  Goro laughed at the simple planned thought.  There was no way that was going to happen.

Just as Andy was about to land, Goro moved in.  He was then taken back by the loud whistling sound coming from his opponent's breath.  Nonetheless he kept moving forward until the sound of pattering bare feet came up from behind him, warning him and practically yelling to him that he was screwed.

_NO!_  Goro thought.  He completely forgot about the team's striker and now he had his back to them.  Goro had to act quickly but the droning sound of the now summoned winds silenced his mind.

"Try this on for size!!!!"  Joe screamed while cocking his fist back.  "SCREWWWWW…!!!"

Benimaru dove in.  Andy was wide open and there was no way he was about to let the fight end on such a chaotic note.  "You're finished Bogard!!!!"  He yelled while attempting to plat him with his famous flying drill kick.

All it took was a single blink and from there Andy was gone.  "WHAT?!"  Benimaru shouted upon landing.  There was no way Andy could have vanished just like that.  There had to be some explination.  He looked over to the right and saw Andy standing at a safe distance and then Benimaru realized that was only inches away from his teammate Goro.  Now they were both screwed.

"UPPPPAAAAAHHHHH!!!!"

"KRAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHH!!!"  The Judo behemoth shouted.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  Benimaru cried.  They were both sucked up in Joe's mighty hurricane and being tossed around like a child's toy.  Their body's impacted the hard Vegas asphalt and Benimaru was in more pain than ever because now Goro's knocked out carcus was lying right on top of him.  This was no fitting way to end their fight.  This was down right embarrassing.  Just as Joe did years ago.

"Damn…  You…  Higashiiiiii…"  Benimaru said before fainting himself.  He hoped this would all blow over by the time he woke up.  The last thing he could remember was the referee calling the end of the fight.

"K.O.!!!"  The referee screamed.  The fans returned an uplifting response as the final round of the match had ended.  The hometown team has brought home their first victory.

That was all Andy needed to hear.  They've won.  Andy stood firm and crossed his arms over his chest.  He reflected about the match and wondered if there could have been any other scenario involving their victory.  Andy smiled and shook the thought away.  There was no point in dwelling in the past, something Terry kept pushing down his throat.  They might as well enjoy this victory now and worry about what he should and shouldn't have done later.  This was a time to rejoice.  Team Fatal Fury has defeated Team Japan for the first time ever in a King of Fighters tournament.  Nothing could be sweeter than this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryo could hear the loud bangs, bells, and whistles of the mariachi band all the way from inside the hotel lobby.  They might have been a good hundred or two hundred feet away but still, it was kind of irritating.

That thought was instantly dispelling by Ryo's rational thinking.  For the past week, he's found a lot of things annoying that he would normally pass over such as Robert's astounding, but sometimes inappropriate wit and even Yuri's occasionally barking over the little things.  This just wasn't a good time for Ryo Sakazaki.

"Ryo…"  Robert said while tapping his knuckles on Ryo's broad shoulders.  "You're drifting again."

Ryo snapped out of it.  Physically anyways.  Inside he was still pretty banged up.  He was carrying some mental luggage that would make a terrorist invisible by comparison.  Ryo knew he wasn't 100% since the unfaithful incident at his house and even with the intense mental and physical training, he couldn't stay focused.  Some things just weren't worth fighting for and some people just weren't worth fighting now.

"Sorry," Ryo whispered.  It was already hard enough to hear over the mariachi music.  Ryo didn't need to complicate things further but he did not really caring about anything or anyone at the moment.

Yuri moved in close.  She hugged Ryo's arm and caressed his rough hand.  He always used to do this whenever she was feeling down and thought she could return the favor.  There was no use for Ryo to hide it; his emotions were dripping down every part of his body.  Her touch sent a familiar sensation up his spine.  The very same that Alicia would do every other minute when they were together.  Were.  That word was just to hard for Ryo to imagine.

One serious glare from his father Takuma and Ryo shook away the thought.  This time permanently.  There was something that needed to be done.  This was the King of Fighters Tournament.  Ryo had to put his emotions aside as he did every other tournament.  If your focus drifts toward something other than the fight, then you have already lost.  A little saying his father would tell him during the early days of his training.  Ryo would have to apply that on thick right now.

Still.  He wanted to know how Alicia was doing.  Ryo gave a short prayer hoping that she'll be alright.  He didn't want anything bad to happen to her.  Not now.  Not for this.

*          *          *          *          *

There couldn't be a more passionate and lively bunch than the attendants filling the Mexican streets.  The music was blasting on the speakers, fans were throwing confetti into the street, and everyone was dancing to the beat of celebration.  The cameras couldn't contain all of the excitement.  There was really no other place to be than here and now.  This was it.  The King of Fighters has finally returned to Mexico.

Ryo and the rest of the Kyokugen Karate team stood patiently as they waited for their opponents to arrive.  Well, patiently was what they looked like.  In actuality, Robert and Yuri were getting pretty upset.  They both didn't like to wait for anything.  Robert was born that way, kind of a trait you pick up when you grow up in wealth but Yuri wasn't this way when she was young.  Just one of the bad habits she picked up while she was dating Robert.

Thinking down that road made Yuri kind of queasy.  Robert was the weirdest, self-absorbed, arrogant, perverted guy she had ever met.  She couldn't believe she actuality considered marrying him.  Then again, Yuri couldn't believe seeing him anyone else.

Before she could dwell deeper into her feelings, the Yagami team finally showed up.  Iori Yagami, the team captain, decided that name would be good enough and really didn't care for what his teammates thought of it or him.  The only reason he was in this tournament was to get another chance to fight Kyo Kusanagi and end his life once and for all.  These opponents here, next weeks opponents, garbage as far as Iori was concerned.  The only thing he cared about was the last week.  After that, the King of Fighters could choke on their own spit.  He wouldn't be around to partake in any festivities.  It would be all over then.

The more enthusiastic members of his group followed behind him.  They didn't care much for Iori's mannerisms towards them but what could they do.  Iori was one of the most skilled fighters in existence and with him as a partner, their chances of winning this thing skyrocketed.  Seth and Vanessa were still very shook up after the incident last year.  They really couldn't believe the man they owed their lives to a man they were about to fight.  It didn't seem right but if they were ever going to get the prize money from this tournament, they had to put past debts aside.  This was a fight not a trip down memory lane.

Iori looked up and analyzed his opponents.  From the right there was the girl in the white gi and blue tights.  He might of heard their names some time during the course of his fighting days but he really didn't care.  All he needed to know was that she was a woman and very small in stature.  No possible threat.  Next there was a guy wearing a suit.  This guy probably didn't take his fights seriously so Iori wouldn't take him seriously.  Then there was the old man.  He might be trouble.  Only for the others.  Finally there was the orange one.  He looked strong but his eyes were not focused on the fight.  He will lose.

Both teams seemed ready so the referee instructed them to punch in their official fighting order for the match.  Ryo and company formed a standing huddle and discussed their pivotal strategy.

"So Ryo…?"  Robert started, "You've got a plan?"

Ryo blinked a few times as if he were actually pondering a good judgment.  With Yagami on the team, anything is possible.  "I'd bet my house and my savings against a bent quarter that Yagami is going to be in this fight."

"Yea…  But when?"  Robert replied.

Ryo shook his head.  "I don't think he's arrogant enough to go first.  I bet he probably doesn't care.  But he'll be last."

"Alright," Takuma interrupted, "Then was is your decision."

Ryo gave Robert a serious glare.  There was nothing but determination in the Garcia Foundation's heir's eyes.  "Robert.  You'll go in.  I bet you could neutralize any first round opponent they have.  They may look strong but you've got the experience."

"Thanks for the confidence booster.  Who's to say I don't whoop all of them and take this one for myself?"

Nothing in Ryo's body allowed him to laugh, "Just make sure you take care of business.  I'll be next."

Yuri raised an eyebrow, "Then who's going to be last?"

"No one…"  Ryo stated, "We'll do this two on whoever.  Knowning how Yagami is, he's probably thinking the same thing.  I bet they only have two fighters as well.  It'll be an even match either way."

"Wise choice my son," Takuma said while crossing his arms over his chest.  He gave his son a very intimidating and serious stare.  Something about Ryo just didn't make Takuma feel good about this whole situation.  "Are you sure you're up for it Ryo?"

Ryo was taken back by that comment.  Did his father doubt him?  No.  He didn't want to believe it.  He was just making sure that Ryo was making a wise choice.  Yea.  Ryo was the heir of the dojo and the Kyokugen Karate art.  Takuma had to do these things to train and prepare Ryo for his future investment.

That was it.  That had to be it.  He hoped.

The referee took both teams' fighting order and punched them into the computer.  A display monitor that was stationary in each teams' corner flashed with the impending match lineups.

Robert raised an eyebrow and instantly formed a smile.

"I bet it's painful to be right all of the time huh?"  Robert said nudging Ryo with his elbow.

Ryo was very decisive and through his experience it had paid off.  The Yagami team was starting off with one of their newest guns Seth.  He was big and powerful but slow and very short ranged.  Robert shouldn't have too much of a problem if he doesn't screw around.  Finally, just as Ryo predicted, Yagami was next and last.  Ryo did a good job at first, now everything just had to fall into place and Team Kyokugen Karate would walk away with a first match victory.

The referee instructed the first fighters from both teams to step into the fighting square.  Seth was the first to walk up.  He presented himself in a calm and full manner as he adjusted his suspenders and prepared his fighting stance.

"Sa, sasato sumaseche maou ze…"  Seth barked.  Robert smiled.  He would get this over with as quickly as possible.

"Hona, Ikimase!"

The referee nodded at both fighters' interesting introduction and called the start of the match.

"FIGHT!!!"

Seth was the first to move and it completely caught Robert by surprise seeing as which the bigger guys usually stay in the backfield and wait for an opportunity.  Seth was just trying to show that no matter how experienced one person was, it couldn't compare to being fooled by a rookie.

Robert crossed his forearms over his chest and took the heavy kick in its entirety.  He had no idea just how strong Seth really was and probably got a good taste of it just then.  His body slid backwards riding the soles of his $800 shoes and kicking random dust, dirt, and debris into the air.

After a very slow stop, Robert dropped his guard slightly just to assess the damage.  Not a very wise choice.

Seth came in fast.  His knee caught Robert's midsection and sent him crashing onto the ground.  A single bounce and a quick roll later, Robert was back to his feet but he definitely wasn't 100%.  His stomach was in bad shape and it hurt to stand up straight.  Seth was a monster when it came to inflicting damage and Robert knew he was going to have to up his game if he ever was going to beat a man of brute force.

Robert watched as Seth leaped into the air.  The big man had quite the intriguing jump.  Especially for a man of his size.  Robert took a quick dash back as Seth's crushing heel smashed the earth below.  This was his perfect opportunity to keep the distance between them optimal to Robert's strategy.

"RYU GEKI KEN!"  He cried while throwing a ball of his charged up ki.  It impacted against Seth's chest and left a distinctive and painful memory.

Seth wasn't about to let that one hit pass as he charged ahead.  Robert thought for a second how funny it was to see a big man charge like that.  Nevertheless, he decided to respond in kind.  Their fists collided and left an authoritative cracking sound that shattered into the air.

Robert and Seth exchanged blows; both of which fell on guarded bodies.  Seth's power was phenomenal but then again, he was still too slow and Robert was easily able to put up a defense for each on coming strike.  The only problem he was having was the fact that each hit seemed to be more painful than the last which only meant that either Seth was getting angrier or Robert was getting weaker.

Robert came high with a sharp roundhouse kick.  It connected against Seth's muscular jaw and sent an impact that shook his entire body.  Seth, however, used the moment of the kick to roll with it and deliver his own sharp palm strike square in Robert's exposed chest.

"KRRRRRRRRRRHHHHH!!"  Robert spat as his body was driven into the ground.  The ground was merciless as he skidded several feet away.  When he finally stopped, Robert felt like he'd just been in a motorcycle accident only when he looked up he was staring at the mug of a semi truck.

"You're not looking so well," Seth said while rubbing his sore chin.  The kick hurt but he wanted to make Robert feel like he just shook it off.  "This is the second time you've fallen.  The next will be your last."

Robert wiped away a trickle of blood that Seth caused during one of his unguarded punches.  "Say that…  After you see this!"  Robert screamed while leaping to his feet and throwing a massive haymaker aimed at Seth's face.

*SMACK*

_Foolish…_  Seth sighed as he caught Robert's hand in the bulk of his own.  Robert's arm shook in defiance and Seth had another clear shot on his opponent's already bruised chest.  Seth pulled Robert in and swung with his free hand.  The only thing he it was a slight brush of wind.

Robert quickly side stepped the massive Seth and prepared to unleash a counter attack.  "GEN'EI KYAKU!!!"

Seth was caught in a flurry of kicks the likes of which he has never experienced before.  Each strike was like a baseball bat coming in full swing by the strongest guys in the major leagues and he could have sworn he felt at least ten of them.  Robert finished him off with another steadfast roundhouse kick to the face and it was Seth's turn to taste the bitter taste of the street.

Robert gave himself a quick two second breather.  He deserved it after all.  It took a lot of energy just to knock that big guy down.  Robert wondered how much more it was going to take.  Seth wouldn't allow him to ponder any longer.

As quick as Robert blinked, Seth was back on his feet and charging.  This must have been the strangest fight in Robert's career.  He never knew a close range grappler to be rushing in like this.  Especially since his opponent beats him hands down in the speed department.

Two quick punches followed by a kick all found their marks on Robert's arms.  He was getting a lot fast but so was Seth and the impact of the attacks were strangely becoming more painful than before.  Robert didn't have time to relish in the pain in his arms because new ones formed on the side of his face and his midsection.

Robert tried to take the two hits in stride but it wasn't working.  They hurt.  Robert started to duck and sway away from the attacks now but after being hit so many times, his body was starting to slow down.  This wasn't looking good.

Seth struck high and missed as Robert duct.  He noticed the extra power in Seth's attack and decided this was his only chance to counter.  Robert stood up and leveled Seth right upside the head with an immense backhand swing.  Seth was so taken by the blow he was driven away.  However, he wasn't going to let this stop him.  Seth took a running start and then jumped into the air.  There was no way Robert was going to block this attack.

Robert watched as Seth was directly over his head.  He suddenly stopped and began to plunge downward and an alarming rate.  Robert had not chance to dodge and surely wasn't going to block.  He was going to counter.

"SORYAAAA!!!"

*CRACK*

Seth's jaw was rocked by a force that equaled a battering ram.  His vision was blinded with sheering bright pain of white and reestablished itself once he crashed onto the ground.  Nothing hurt worse than the pain of defeat but his jaw was just killing him.

_NOOO!!!_  Seth shouted to himself.  He wasn't going down this way.  Not now.  Not ever.  Seth painfully stood up and watched as his opponent looked to be in the same kind of condition.  If they were this evenly matched then all it would take is one blow to end it all.

Robert was running out of ideas to stop this guy.  All he had left in him was his saved desperation move but knowing this guy, he'd find a way to escape it.  There had to be a set up.

An epiphany struck Robert.  Thanks to Ryo's quick thinking, he had access to two strikers.  It would be a waste to call Takuma in for a distraction so naturally it had to come down to Yuri.  This would be perfect.

In a unique twist, it was Robert who charged forward.  He had to throw Seth off guard as much as possible even if it meant changing his game plan.  He blew the striker call in whistle hoping it fell on deaf ears after crying his next attack.

"HIEN SHIPPU KYAKUUU!!!"  Robert said while spinning kick after kick.  Seth blocked the attack after each strike came in succession.  He pushed Robert back and stepped to the side.  This was his time to counter.

"HEY UGLY!!!"  Yuri taunted.  Seth turned his attention away from his opponent and looked at the now airborne Yuri Sakazaki.

"Take this!!!"  She shouted while throwing down a double-axe-handle ball of red ki "RAIOUKEN!"

_Childish…_  Seth thought.  He decimated the blast with one swift motion with his arms.  _What a waste of a –_

"HAOUUUU!!!"

_WHAT?!_  Seth shouted was he felt the presences of an enormous amount of energy behind him.  There was no point in turning around.  He didn't want to stare defeat in the face.

"SHOUKOUKENNNNN!!!"  Robert roared as he released the man size blast of ki.  It smashed against Seth's unprotected back and sent the sickening sound of pain and suffering into the bright Mexican air.

"YAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!!"  Cried the defeated behemoth.  His body crashed onto the ground and remained limp.  The mighty Seth has fallen.

"K.O.!!"  The referee shouted.  The sound of victory filled the Mexican street as the mariachi band played a tune of joy.

Robert, exhausted as he was, still had the energy to take his lucky coin out of his pocket.  He flipped it in the air and caught it in one swift motion while giving the cameras a special Robert Garcia wink and smile.

"YEAAAHH!!"  Yuri cheered.  "Way to go Robert!!"

Ryo smiled as an encouragement to his now victorious friend but he didn't know what else to think.  Robert took one Seth but he wasted a striker attack.  With half a point down already and only one striker attack left, it was going to take some serious work to defeat Iori Yagami.

Vanessa and Ramon both helped carry the hefty body of their fallen comrade.  Iori did nothing to help which was suspected but still pretty annoying.  Iori just calmly stepped past their fallen first fighter and spat in disgust.  He thought he would at least beat one of them.  This was getting annoying.

Robert took the minute given to take a well needed break.  He was practically finished.  Robert didn't have much left in him but he wouldn't allow that to get out.  He had his pride as a fighter and a Kyokugen student.  This little streak of fatigue wasn't going to hinder his match.

Iori stepped into the fighting square and simply put on his unique fighting stance.  Robert felt the rush of one final surge of adrenaline.  If he couldn't beat this guy, he was sure going to give Ryo a head start.

"Sugu raku ni shite yaru," Iori boldly stated.  Robert didn't think much of it.  Little taunts like that were not as powerful as a closed fist.

"FIGHT!!!"  The referee shouted.

"DOUSHITA!"  Iori screamed while releasing a blur of purple flame.  Robert threw on a defense quickly but the impact hurt more than any hit he'd taken in the day.  The flames left an unforgettable burn on his body and attire.  Robert's clothes were already ruined so there was no point in crying for them now.  He had more important things to attend to.

Iori, as gangling and threatening as he looked could move with speed that rivaled no other man.  He stepped in quickly not even giving Robert a chance to breath and slashed at his body.  Robert blocked it hoping to find a hole in which he could counter attack but all he found was another fist flying at him.

Robert took a punch square in the jaw and before his head finished snapping back, his shirt was ripped open by the furious slash of Iori's claw like strike.

"AAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH!!!"  Robert cried as his chest exploded in pain.  He hit the ground as fast as he could because he probably was in a lot more trouble standing then while fallen.

Robert covered is burning chest with the first hand that would reach it and felt the sticky and wet touch of his own blood soaking his favorite driving gloves.  Still, as painful as it was, Robert picked himself off of the ground and started thinking of an offensive.  There was no way he was going down without even swinging his fists.  The only problem was his opponent was no where to be found.

"ROBERT!!!"  He heard cried from behind him.  Before he could turn his head and respond, it was already too late.  Iori's blade like hand slashed upward against Robert's exposed back.  Robert could hear the blood splashing out of his body as he collapsed on the ground tired and defeated.  He tried to move his arms to pick himself up but all he got was defiance.  Robert was finished.

"K.O.!!!"  The referee yelled.  Iori looked down at his opponent in disgust.  This was a waste of his time.

"Sonomama shine," was all he could say.  Yuri ran over to Robert and picked up his pretty limp body.  Iori didn't bother giving her a moment of his time.  He just turned his back and waited for the referee to call the start of the final match.

"Robert…!  ROBERT!"  Yuri screamed.  "Say – Say something…"

Robert's head was lowered as Yuri carried as much of his weight as her tiny body could muster.  "N – Never…  Better," he smiled.  As bad as he looked right now, she was happy to hear that.  So long as Robert had his sense of humor, he was alright.

Ryo was more relieved than concerned when Robert came back to there side.  He took a seat next to Takuma and since Yuri wasn't allowed to be part of the fight any longer, she began to work on his bandages.

"Ryo," Takuma said.  He gave his son a short nod and Ryo responded in kind.  Nothing was going to keep him from defeating Iori Yagami.  Nothing!

"Hey man did you hear?"  A voice called from the background.

"No, what?!"  Another voice responded.

"The Female Fighter's lost!"

Those words formed an icy dagger that stabbed at Ryo.  He turned his head in fear and watched the two fans behind them going on about a very important matter.

"I figured as much.  The Ikari team is pretty strong."

"Yea but they weren't just defeated, they got whooped _bad_!!"

More pain and fear filled Ryo's chest.  The world was closed off around him.  He just had to listen to more.

"RYO!!!"  Takuma shouted snapping Ryo out of his unfocussed demeanor.  He looked over at his father with the same unbelievable feeling he had just experienced.  Takuma had never seen his son with such an expression and was immediately worried.

"There are other important matters to attend to.  GO!"

Ryo had no idea what to think.  He was afraid.  He was down right terrified but his father was right.  There were other important matters to attend to.  The only problem Ryo was having was judging how important these matters were to his own.

Ryo calmly stepped into the fighting square and put on his Kyokugen fighting stance.  Well, calmly was what it looked like.  Inside he was a nervous wreck.  He just couldn't believe what he had heard.  Ryo wanted to rush back to his room and find out what happened.  It was his top priority.  It was the only thing on his mind.  He didn't even hear the referee announce the start of the match.

"DOUSHITA!"

Ryo's vision finally straightened and was instantly covered with purple flames.  The collision drove Ryo to the ground and he desperately tried to rid himself of the burning sensation that swarmed his body.  He rolled to his knees and put up a defensive but by normal standards, it still was pretty weak.

Iori moved in low and fast.  Ryo was still getting over the initial attack but found a perfect opportunity to lay on one of his own.  As Iori reached in with his flame covered palm, Ryo brushed it aside with his right hand and followed straight up with his left.

"KOHOU!"

Iori took Ryo's earth shattering uppercut in full force.  When to opposite forces collide, the strongest one always pushes the weaker one aside and continues down its bath.  Iori had just received a first hand sample of this and was not very pleased.  He landed swiftly on his feet and prepared an all out assault.  If Ryo could dish out an attack like that, he can surely take them.

Ryo saw just how serious Iori could be during a match and the only thing he could respond with was putting up the arms and guarding.  The first swiping slash barely missed Ryo as he leaned to the side but the second hit flesh and Ryo found himself with a whole new scar on his forearm.  Iori kept pressing forward, striking and slashing and Ryo took each and every hit but none of there was enough to keep him down.  He had to push Iori back far and long enough so he could control the pace of this fight.  After swaying away from and uppercut Ryo found the opportunity.

Iori's chest was riddled pain.  Ryo swung a straight back-fist attack right in his opponent's sternum.  Iori was sent back a few feet and wondering how only two hits could cause him to feel such anguish.  He hated Kyo for who and what he is but this guy was slowly creeping up that list.  There was no way he was going to allow him to get away with this.  Iori just went from calm to serious.

Ryo was pleased to get the three second breather but before he knew it, Iori was on the prowl.  He came in high this time and set up perfectly for his Kohou Shippuu Ken.  All he had to do was wait for it.

As he approached, Iori saw Ryo go for a defensive technique and wasn't about to be caught up in this fool's form of strategy.  Ryo leaned back and then suddenly bursted forward with the same fist like maneuver he knocked Iori back with before only this one had much more authority.  This was perfect.

Iori move in allowing the fist to pass right over his shoulder and open Ryo up for a whole new world of pain.  All Ryo saw with a bright flash of purple flame swarming Iori's body and about to cover his own.

"YAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHHH!!!"  Ryo cried while his body was wrecked with an unbelievable sting as every part of his body was covered with the legendary purple Yagami flames.  Iori had performed his Hyaku Shiki: Oniyaki and landed a completely volatile and direct hit.

Ryo fell to the ground and rolled furiously.  The flames dispersed after a few painful skids but it was still better than burning alive.  He was still feeling the effects of Iori's signature move as the bitter Yagami clan heir kept on coming.  Ryo was going to feel pain life has never felt before.  Iori promised him that much.  If he was lucky, he'd give him a quick defeat as well.

Ryo stood up but by the time his eye's were aligned with the ground level, Iori was in and striking.   He took a very sharp blow to the gut and instantly his mind was blinding with the searing darkness of pain.  Another followed very shortly and Ryo's world of hurt doubled as he was shot into the air.  The worst was yet to come.

Iori leaped into the air like a hungry beast and slammed both fists into Ryo's midsection as if he were striking a vampire in the heart with a wooden stake.  Ryo crashed on the ground and his body made a revolting thud against the tough Mexican street.  The asphalt couldn't contain Ryo's weight and cracked into a small, human sized crater.

Ryo collapsed into a fetal position and desperately pulled at his stomach.  He coughed and coughed and coughed and each time he spat up more and more blood.  His body was just a swell of torture.  He couldn't believe how badly his stomach was hurting.  He could believe he was being beaten this…  Badly.

_Bad…  A – Alicia!_  He shouted to himself.  He wondered if she was in this same predicament.  _No…  No!  NOOOOOOO!!!_  Ryo cried to himself as he desperately tried to pick himself up.  His vision was blurry.  Everything swelled together.  It started to fade to yellow as he stared directly into the blinding bright sun.

_A – Alicia…!_  Ryo yelled.  He sat on one knee and extended his arm outward trying to grab at the sun.  Ryo had no idea where he was or what he was doing but the sudden painful clasped by the cold burning hands of his opponent snapped him out of it.

Iori picked Ryo up by the arm and viscously thrashed him to his feet.  He threw him to one side and grabbed at his lower back.  The resulting slash was the most malicious and wicked blow of the day.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  Ryo wailed as his back lit up in torment.  He collapsed to the ground feeling the swell of unconsciousness forming around his eyes.

Iori looked over at his fallen opponent in disgust.  He couldn't believe someone could waste his time like this and not even put up a decent fight.  What a drag.

"KOUOUKEN!"

"KKRRRRRRRRRSSSH!"  Iori spat while taking a sharp blow into his spine.  Takuma stood no further than inches away when Iori hit the ground.  There was no point wasting a striker attack unless he was going to dish out his most deadly Kyokugen techniques.

Ryo could barely see but he watched his father unleashed that deadly strike without releasing a single fragment of ki.  It was amazing.  It was astonishing.  It was the Kououken?  Ryo tried to stand but his body was being more defiant with each passing moment.

Eventually Ryo got on his feet.  Iori managed to bring himself up as well but this time he was infuriated.  Someone managed to take him down with one strike and keep him there for more than a second.  He wasn't about to let that pass.  Now it was time to finish this.

"NOW RYO!!!"  Takuma shouted backing away.  Ryo thought to himself what he meant and Iori's exposed backside told him exactly what he needed to know.  Ryo pulled back his hands and began to summon a massive amount of ki.  Iori was going down.

"HAOUUUUUU!!!"  He shouted while pumping in the energy of his heart and soul.  His heart began to race and his hands shook barely containing the awesome power he controlled.  He hasn't felt the cold taste of adrenaline on his tounge since…  Since…

_Alicia._

Iori saw Ryo's sneaking intentions and decided to fight fire with fire.  His fire.  Iori dashed in low and swift.  He moved in so fast it was as if he was a blur and if Ryo wasn't focused on his attack he might have been able to catch him.

"SHOUKOU – KAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!"

Iori slashed and slashed and slashed.  It felt good cutting open Ryo's skin and allowing his blood to splash on the street.  Hearing Ryo cringe in pain was almost as holy as hearing Kyo.  Ryo howled and wailed but nothing could stop this surge of pain from striking his body.  This was the worst pain ever.

Just when Ryo thought it was said and done, Iori grabbed him straight in the chest and gave him a malevolent grin.  He then pumped into him an unholy amount of purple flame that sent the limp body of Ryo Sakazaki crashing into the ground, silent and motionless.

Ryo didn't feel the pain of the ground as he landed.  His body had gone numb well before that.  The last thing he saw was the evil looking smirk of Iori Yagami finishing as he was finishing off the invincible dragon.

"K.O.!!!!"  The referee declared.  The fans in attendance and many of the viewers at home were in shock as the famous Kyokugen Karate Team had suffered their first defeat.

*          *          *          *          *

Ryo's eyelids felt heavy and painful.  He shook and jittered until they were open and felt consciousness return to him.  Ryo woke to the itching sound of the television barking at him as he was laying in the bed of his hotel room.  Night has fallen and most of the pain had vanquished from his body but he was still wrapped in bandages on most of his body.

Pain didn't allow Ryo to stay put.  He instantly sat up and tried to allow reality to flow back within him.  Nothing seemed real anymore.  Ryo tried to focus on the television for some kind of answer to the questions he was forgetting.

"Hello everyone and welcome to News Combo 7.  I'm your host Yumi Sanada here with the preliminary update to the King of Fighters tournament."

_King…  King of Fighters…  What's that?_  Ryo thought to himself.  He watched with more curiosity to see just what he was missing.

"There were stunning developments in today's first round matches.  The famous Japan Team suffered its first defeat in six years to the hands of the greatest rivals.  The Fatal Fury team.  Andy Bogard was the last man standing after the grueling duel and he had this to say about his opponents."

"We both can't lose…  But only we alone can know victory."

_Andy?  Sounds familiar…_  Ryo thought.  He kept on watching.

"Also, new comers the N.E.S.T.S. team showed an astounding performance.  They completely demolished the veteran Team Korea even with their new coming member May Lee.  Team Korea tried an all out assault on this powerful young team and walked away with zero points for their efforts."

Ryo shook his head.  This wasn't helping.

"A surprise occurred in China as the Psycho Team took on the Hero Team.  Sei Kensou shocked the world as he pulled, in what is called a miracle upset, against the fan favored K'.  His efforts were in vain, however, since the Psycho Team unfortunately took the loss."

Ryo was kind of getting frustrated.  When was this thing going to start getting good?

"Another upset occurred when the Yagami team defeated last year's co-champions Team Kyokugen Karate."

A clip of Ryo succumbing to Iori's Kin 1211 Shiki: Ya Atome.  He watched closely and as if it were a slap in his face, Ryo Sakazki had awakened his memory.  Ryo shook his head furiously and tried to forget the pain he felt at that time.

"And finally, with the help of veteran Hiedren, the Ikari Team demolished the Female Fighters."

"WHAT?!"  Ryo cursed.  He jumped from his bed ignoring the oncoming pain and grabbed the television with both arms.

A clip of Mai succumbing to Clark's power slam shook in Ryo's worried hands.  The next image would be the worst.  Ryo saw King being launched into the air by Ralf and crunched in half with his famous flying back breaker and tossed to the ground.  Ryo's throat was dry and the television was like ice in his hands.  He saw the only love of his life being tossed like a rag doll and crushed in her midsection.  The one that was carrying his child.

"These lovely young ladies couldn't stand a chance against the awesome power of the military.  They should just stick to their day jobs."

"Unforgivable…"  Ryo cursed felling the brooding anger build inside of him.  All of his previous injuries completely vanquished.  He tossed the television to the ground and watched as the plastic box shattered on the cold tile floor.  Nothing mattered now.  He wanted pay back.  He wanted justice.  He wanted revenge.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

*          *          *          *          *

_N.E.S.T.S. Base, Orbiting the Earth_

"Things have gotten interesting haven't they Ron?"  Asked the old man known as Igniz.

Ron didn't have a response.  He watched the reports fill in from their various earth spies and was intrigued as to some of the information they received.

"What's the matter Ron?  I thought these were the results you expected…"

"They were…"  He calmly whispered, "And more."

"Well, it appears I have been wrong about Kyo Kusanagi have I not?"

Ron nodded.

"He is an intriguing fellow…  That Terry Bogard.  Maybe we actually programmed a K-Unit with some intelligence."

Ron didn't respond.  He watched carefully as the numbers of the Psycho Team fight appeared on the screen.  This is what he was mainly after.

"Oh…  I see," Igniz noticed, "Are you still upset that I didn't care to folly your plan?"

"Did you not see those numbers?"  Ron stated, "That boy did what your warriors could not."

"You may be right…  But why waste my precious man power stopping one man when Kim Kaphwan has assembled quite a strong force.  Annihilating him was our first priority.  Him and his _justice_ spree," Igniz laughed as he rarely did, "It is sad to see how easily the mighty force of justice falls against my warriors."

Ron couldn't respond to that.  His opinion didn't weigh much in this room.

"I must say I was surprised to see that Sakazaki boy take such a fall.  After the numbers he showed last year, it wasn't even analyzed that he would fall even with such a great opponent as Iori Yagami."  Igniz paused while thinking back to the information he learned about the rivalry against the Kusanagi and Yagami clan.  "It was a good thing I chose to save my warriors for the strongest."

"Aren't you glad you listened to my one suggestion?"  Ron responded.  If it wasn't for this, he probably would have locked himself in a closet and N.E.S.T.S. wouldn't have noticed.

"That intruiged me," Igniz responded.  "Why did you not send my team against Kusanagi?"

"That is simple Igniz…  Yagami's hatred for Kusanagi is great.  Greater than anything I could have possibly imagined.  Instead of wasting your fighters against a man who is obviously now lacking in strength, I'll have his bitter rival finish him off.  Either way, Kyo is out of your hair."

"That is why I'm glad to have you in my presence Ron," Igniz replied.  Ron took his leave without saying a word and before he left he was stopped by another figure covered by the darkness of shadows.

"Didn't fly too well?"  The figure asked, "It appears you might have been mistaken."

"There are no mistakes in my philosophy!"  Ron angrily responded, "The Dragon Spirit exists.  It's out there.  And you'll be begging on your knees when it arrives…"  Ron hissed as he quickly walked away.  Nothing bothered him more than being looked down upon.  Especially from stupid clones who didn't know their place.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Author Notes:  Well it's about freaking time eh MavGunloc?!  I know I know!!  Forgive me, I'll explain later.  Boy!  What a start to KOF eh?  Fatal Fury defeats Japan…  YEA!!!  Kyokugen loses?!  NOOOO!!!  Sigh, that's how it works.  I love this stuff.  Even though it took me a while to punch out this chapter, I've actually been going off and on every other week so there might be a few errors I missed.  Sorry guys, shit happens.  Hopefully I'll be smart next time and get some pre-readers.  Now, onto the notes.

Story Notes:

- Goro Daimon:  Yea I probably confused the hell out of you guys writing his first name over and over again but it's actually much simpler than writing Daimon.  Yea, I know, I suck.

Important Announcement:

            Now I know it's been a long while since I've updated.  For that I'm sorry.  I've had a pretty bad month guys.  I've been having tons of problems.  A little girl trouble, some school problems…  Basically tons of injustice.  I'm sorry I haven't lived up to your expectations guys.  I've been updating chapters almost twice a week and now 3 weeks without a fricking story?!  I know I know.  I'm a jackass.  Sorry guys.  I don't deserve readers like you guys.  I hope I haven't lost any of you guys.  Please forgive my hiatus.  If it's any consolation, this is the longest chapter I have ever written for either of my stories and this is only round 1!!  I hope you guys will still stick with me.  There's still a lot more story left and the best is yet to come.

Well that's it for now.  I'll be working as hard as I can to punch out chapters as quickly as possible.  You guys are an inspiration to me and I'll keep working hard to make sure you guys get the best story possible.  Take it easy guys and hopefully you don't have the desire to kill me…)


	9. Chapter 8: King of Fighters Tournament R...

The King of Fighters

The Strongest Fighter in the World

By MavGunloc

(aka: Luis M. Vila)

**Disclaimer:**  I do not own King of Fighters, the characters, or premise of the story.  They belong to SNK.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter 8:  The King of Fighters Tournament – Round 2**

 "Good morning King of Fighters enthusiasts.  This is Yumi Sanada bringing you the pre-fight show.  The second round is about to get under way in just one hour and I'm here to inform those who have been living in a cave for the last few weeks the first round's results," Yumi stated.  She waved here billowing brunette hair to one side as the camera panned to the right.  A screen flashed black to white displaying several team names and numbers.  Yumi raised her arm directing the viewers' eyes to the chart and began to give her analysis.

"The first round was definitely a surprising one.  There were two major upsets including the defeat of last year's co-champion Kyokugen Karate Team," she stated as the scores panned from the corner of the screen until it encompassed the entirety of it.

**Female Fighters Team**           -           1

Vs.

**The Ikari Team**                      -           2

            _Winner: The Ikari Team          -           +1_

**The ****Japan**** Team**                    -           1

Vs.

**Team Fatal Fury**                    -           2.5

            _Winner: Team Fatal Fury       -           +1_

**The Hero Team**                      -           4

Vs.

**The Psycho Team**                  -           1

            _Winner: The Hero Team         -           +1_

**The N.E.S.T.S. Team** -           4

Vs.

**Team ****Korea**                           -           0

            _Winner: The N.E.S.T.S. Team-            +1_

**The Yagami Team**                  -           3

Vs.

**Team Kyokugen Karate**        -           1

            _Winner: The Yagami Team     -           +1_

Yumi began to speak under the flash of the scores allowing the viewers to sink in the information that was being displayed.  "The Female Fighters decided to go with the classic three fighter rotation hoping not to mess with success but unfortunately for them their performance last week almost equaled their success record in the King of Fighters tournament.  The kickboxing beauty King returned to the team after leaving the very successful Art of Fighting Team last year in hopes to revive the spirits of her former teammates but her presence couldn't match the sheer moral boosting factor of Hiedren returning to his team.  The lovely young ladies were simply out matched.  Hiedren's assassin style techniques dominated the match.  Clark Steel took out both Hinako Shijou and Mai Shiranui but King proved she was no push over.  Her quick as lighting kicks knocked Clark Steel clear out of the ring and out of consciousness."

A clip shows King performing a series of kicks against Clark's bulking frame appears on the screen until the final knock out roundhouse sends the big man to the ground permanently.

"However, the Female Fighter's victory was short lived.  Ralf Jones was next to enter the fray and his speed topped that of his partner and he was easily able to defeat King and give them the victory."

Another clip plays showing the final abdomen smashing blow against King as she was tossed into the air by the overpowering Ralf and then slammed on the street.  The camera panned into King's defeated expression and the look on her face was absolutely devastating.  News Combo 7 always did tear jerking, emotion twisting scenes to get the viewers sucked into their program.  Then, the time will just fly by and before they know it, it's been fifteen minutes and the network got all the ratings it needed to meet their daily quota.

"On a more surprising note, the famous and recently absent Kyo Kusanagi returned to hold the torch of the Japan Team once again as they faced off against their long time rivals Team Fatal Fury lead by the Legendary Wolf himself, Terry Bogard.  In a unique strategy, Team Fatal Fury opted to put their captain Terry Bogard to start the match.  He quickly and efficiently defeated the enthusiastic Shingo Yabuki.  The victory was immediately shadowed by the battle fans have been waiting for since the 1997 tournament."

The camera shifted from Yumi's gorgeous figure to a clip of the standoff between Kyo Kusanagi and Terry Bogard.  The two fighters ran at each other and smashed fists creating an explosion that shook the televisions of millions of homes and gave the viewers a nice wake up call on how important this match really was.

"Terry and Kyo fought a grueling match but in the end, the Legendary Wolf came out with a victory.  Finally, it was Goro Daimon who defeated the rampaging Terry Bogard but in the end, little brother Andy Bogard finished the Judo champion once and for all.  The fans in America showed their appreciation to their hometown team since this is the first instance that Team Fatal Fury has defeated the Japan Team in King of Fighters' history."

Yumi paused and allowed the screen to switch images.  A picture of the frightening looking N.E.S.T.S. team appeared as they stood over their defeated opponents.

"The N.E.S.T.S. Team was the newcomers to this year's tournament but their performance last week showed no signs of novice.  Team Korea was the first and only team last week to have all four fighters compete and in turn, had all four fighters solely defeated by the white haired enchantress known as Angel.  Even Team Korea's newest member May Lee couldn't stand against Angel's sporadic fighting style."

A picture of Angel appeared on the screen with both hands shaping her fingers in the form of an 'L' pressed against her forehead.  Her smile was radiant and appealing and many of the fans from the Female Fighters and even the Athena Asamiya fans started to turn sides to this new bouncing beauty.

"And in another story of stunning performances, the Hero Team lead by two year veteran K' dominated their opponents the Psycho Team.  K' quickly took out both Drunken Master Chin Gentsai and Athena Asamiya in less than two minutes.  However, the mighty Sie Kensou took it upon his shoulders to defend their team's reputation to the end and defeated the mighty K' just before time ran out.  But before the Psycho Team could cheer their praises, the stealthy assassin Whip finished off the young boy with no problems."

The picture on the corner of the screen switched to a picture of Ryo Sakazaki lying face down on the street with blood pouring out of his lip and various other places of his body.  The caption on the top of the screen read 'Ryo Sakazaki Defeated!'

"The final match of the day was perhaps the most astonishing.  Last year's co-champion Kyokugen Karate team faced off against Iori Yagami and his team of relative newcomers.  Robert Garcia first squared off against Seth and they both competed in a hard fought match.  However, it was Yuri Sakazaki who came in aid to the struggling Robert Garcia and he was able to pull off the win.  Unfortunately for him, the deadly Iori Yagami was next and he quickly vanquished his opponent with minimal effort.  Then, it was Ryo Sakazaki's turn to square off against the red haired beast in hopes to pull the miracle performance he did just a year ago.  Regrettably, magic didn't strike twice for the veteran fighter as he was silenced by Iori Yagami after a bloody and arduous final match.  With wasting both striker attacks in their first match, the Kyokugen Karate Team is in pretty bad shape.  Take a look at what the official standing are," Yumi stated as the camera switched to the official King of Fighters scoreboard brought to you by SNK.

The N.E.S.T.S. Team                           -                       5

The Hero Team                                    -                       4

The Yagami Team                                -                       4

Team Fatal Fury                                   -                       3.5

The Ikari Team                         -                       3

The Psycho Team                                 -                       1

The Female Fighters Team                    -                       1

Team Kyokugen Karate                       -                       1

The Japan Team                                   -                       0.5

Team Korea                                         -                       0

"Team Korea still has a long way to go as do the Female Fighters and Kyokugen Karate Team but its still anyone's game here at the King of Fighters Tournament.  Stay tuned for the Round 2 predictions and probabilities with the legendary fight analyst Masami Obari.  For News Combo 7, I'm Yumi Sanada signing off and wish everyone the best of luck in Round 2."

*          *          *          *          *

"Turn it off Joe…"  Mary stated.  She turned away in disgust from hearing that spot of dribble from the obviously over-acting Yumi Sanada.  Her fighting analysis sounded like it was written by a ten year old and by the simple card-reading speech heard, Mary thought it was probably true.

Joe collapsed on his bed and sighed.  "Geese…  How come I didn't hear anyone praising me?  Joe Higashi?!  I won the fight last time!!!  I defeated Daimon and Benimaru in one single hit!  Where's my screen time?!?!"  He shouted.  Mary let his ranting drone out as she exited his room and entered the one she and Terry were sharing.  These European hotels liked keeping the rooms large and separated even if they were holding one of the greatest teams in King of Fighters history.  It didn't really bother Mary in any sense.  In fact, she liked the separation from Joe from time to time but she didn't get the privacy with Rock around so either way there was some inconvenience in privacy.

Nevertheless, Mary was pretty enthusiastic.  Her team had won their first match and Terry had been in a very good mood lately.  It's like he had broken out of some shell that's been constraining him for the last decade and now he was as free as a bird.  This most likely came from the fact that he was finally able to defeat Kyo Kusanagi.  Mary knew that no matter how anyone tried to simplify it, Terry was the stronger fighter and now he was probably _the_ strongest fighter in the tournament or possibly, even the world.

Mary lifted her knuckles and prepared to tap them at the door, since she so happened to forget her key, but she was just a second too short.  Andy opened the door just as her hand hit where the door once was and they were both sort of caught off guard.

"Oh…  H – Hey Andy," Mary half-smiled still feeling a bit awkward.

"Hi Mary," Andy said wondering why she was acting uncomfortable.  "Sorry, I was just leaving."

Mary took a half step back and waved her hands across her chest.  "Oh no that's ok!"  She defended, "I just wanted to check on Terry and I sort of forgot my key," Mary joked.  She saw Andy half smile as he moved away from the door and headed back to his room.

"Terry just came out of the shower," Andy said.  Mary looked at him disappointed.

"Awwww…  You mean I'm too late?"

The look on Andy's face was priceless.  Just hearing those words put circles of red on each of Andy's cheeks and he desperately tried to wipe that impure thought away.  Mary couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm – I'm sorry Andy," Mary said choking on the air as she tried to catch her breath.  He put a stern look on his face but nothing that would deem as scorning.  Andy turned to walk away but another comment from Mary stopped him in his tracks.

"So, how are things between you and Mai?"

Andy didn't allow himself to be the butt of Mary's jokes any longer.  He got enough from Joe and Terry over the years but now from Mary, this was just too much.  He stormed off into his room and prayed Joe was asleep so he'd finally get a bit of solitary before another big match.  Mary didn't take much offense to it as she went inside to see Terry.

Once she entered the room, the first thing she saw was Rock sitting quietly on the chair playing the portable videogame system Terry had bought him before their departure into Italy.  It kept him entertained, busy, and more importantly silent.  Her eyes then turned to their bathroom where she found that the doors were shut and took no risk in entering.

Inside, the only thing Terry was wearing was a single towel and a serious look.  Mary stepped in through the cover of the immense steam still floating around and gave Terry a sincere hug.

Terry's reaction was strange.  He remained firm as if nothing had happened.  Her cheek slid across his back and she felt the signs of several scars across his back.  They've come from various fights, as Terry explained, and he used to shiver sometimes at her very touch but now, he was a statue.

"Terry," Mary said while squeezing him tighter.  "What's wrong?"

Terry didn't respond at first.  He let his silence do the talking for him.  When he felt he expanded Mary's interest he spoke but what he really intended to do was jog her memory.

"Today, we've got to be serious," Terry commented.  Mary let go of Terry and turned to face him and his deep blue eyes.

"I know…" Mary replied, "I couldn't help but think about it all last week."

That caught Terry off guard.  He underestimated his girlfriend quite a deal.  Now he worried about what she had to say about it.

"Mary, don't try and stop – "

"Terry," Mary interrupted while placing a finger over Mary's lips.  "I know what you're thinking but I don't want you fighting Iori!"

Terry scratched at one of the scars on his chest he got during that famous street fight in the back of the Illusions bar last year.  The he grazed over another one across his neck from the year before.  "We're all tied up…  This has got to end one way or another."

"Terry!"  Mary said trying to enforce her point, "Every time you've fought Iori something bad has happened."  She was more serious than sincere.

Her words were correct but they weren't enough to change Terry's mind.  "This is not just about settling a score."

"Then what is it about Terry?!"  Mary interrupted before Terry could finish his thought.  "Tell me…  Tell me what are you fighting for?"

Much to Mary's surprise, Terry leaned in and gave her a kiss straight on the lips.  It was short but very sweet and no matter what kind of mood they are in, they cherished this kind of contact as if it were the rarest treasure in the world.  Terry didn't mean to disrupt Mary or even throw her off guard, he just wanted to show her how serious he really was.

"For me…"

*          *          *          *          *

Iori Yagami sat on a bench with his legs spread.  His arms rested on his knees and his hands along with his head slouched.  He was surrounded by tons of insolent humans.  They were disgusting beings.  They all took pleasure in watching what was about to take place but none of them would step into his shoes and fight him one on one.  He was sickened by them and if he had it his way he'd destroy every single one of them.

Then again, the thought of fighting Kyo Kusanagi after all of these years filled him with great pleasure.  With that light waiting at the end of the tunnel he would go through anything and anyone to reach it.  The King of Fighters tournament was no concern to him.  Its rules and regulations were a mere boundary to those who chose to follow them.  As long as Kyo was in his sights, nothing mattered.

Iori would like to believe that but this brings him to his newest dilemma.  Well, he wouldn't call it a dilemma and he'd kill anyone who thought of such a thing.  He was going into the second round and he hit a road block.  Iori was going up against Terry Bogard.  This was a man who he only fought on two different occasions and each time it left a sour taste in his mouth.  Bogard was a character he really didn't care for to begin with.  Before he was just a side dish next to the main course but slowly over the years he's been creeping onto the other side of the plate.  Iori couldn't stand his food to touch.  Especially now.

Iori's ears started to burn.  He could feel the presence of the other team.  No.  He could sense Bogard was here.  His team was probably forming some debate on how they wanted the fight to go but in the end, Iori decided on what was final and right now, he wanted a meaningful fight.  Not like the match he had last week.  He wanted a challenge.  Bogard would give him at least that.  Maybe more.

Iori stood up and walked over to his teammates' side of the fighting square.  They were probably babbling on about more gibberish concerning the fight but Iori didn't care.  He had a plan and to hell with what the others had to say.  If they had a probable with that they could file a personal complaint.  Of course Iori's fists were in charge of that department.

"It's about time you showed up," snickered one of them with a thick Hispanic accent.  Iori didn't care to look in his direction nor did he care for him at all.

"So, what's the deal?"  Seth questioned.  He was probably the only real serious one in that group which was sad in comparison.  Everyone else had their own motives and dilemmas.  Iori especially.

"I don't really care," Vanessa stated, "As long as I get to fight that bitch who beat me last year," she snarled.  Her defeat last year was practically an embarrassment.  Even though she was working for the renegade Zero at the time, her pride as a fighter still remained but was shot down by that blonde haired bimbo.  It haunted her all year and now she finally had a chance to redeem herself.

"Your personal affairs are no concern of mine," Iori spat.  He put his hands in his pockets and began to walk up to the referee.  He already had the fight order in mind and there was no point in telling his teammates.  They would follow or they would leave, plain and simple.

"Hey wait!"  Vanessa shot out, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like woman?"  Iori replied with grim tone.  He didn't even bother turning around to face them.  He expected these fools to know one thing from another.  It wasn't rocket science.  It was the King of Fighters.

"But…"  Vanessa stuttered, "What fighting order are you putting in?"

Iori turned his head and let them see one of his eyes.  "I will go last.  I really do not care after that."

"At least tell us hombre," Ramon replied.  He looked into Iori's sinful eyes and felt a demonic presence screaming back at him.  That was a good enough reply for Ramon but Iori decided to appease their little desires and tell them.  He raised his hand and pointed at one of the three.

"You," Iori stated with his almost fluorescent white hand pointing at the mountain of muscle known as Seth.  He probably heard pleas and displeasure coming from the other two but Iori wasn't bothered by that.  He walked over and told the referee his fighting order and walked back all in one swift motion.

"Someting's not right muchachos," Ramon said.  "Dis is de same order we used last time…"

"I know…  Arrogant bastard," Vanessa said under her breath.  God knows what Iori might have done if he heard her.

"So what?"  Seth replied.  "We used this same strategy last time and we won.  Maybe Iori's on to something.  You don't mess with success."

"Oh get over yourself," Vanessa snapped.  "You're only saying that because he picked you both times!"

"Shut up," Seth snapped back.

All three members of the friendly squabble heeded to Iori's demand.  He couldn't stand hearing grown adults fight like children.  This just wasn't his day to be around these fools.  

Still, Iori knew how to control his manners.  All he had to do was wait one more week and he'd finally get a chance to get back at Kusanagi.  Just one more week.

"Fighters ready?!"  The referee shouted.  Blue Mary stepped into the fighting square first.  Terry decided on going with the same two fighter rotation only this time he was starting out with Mary and as usual, he's next.  Joe didn't take this lightly.  This was the second fight in a row in which he was sitting on the sidelines.  Joe barked and growled at Terry but all he told him was to calm down and save his energy.  He was going to be needed later and better not waste his best moments in these first fights.  Joe took it as good as expected which wasn't really rated for children under the age of forty.  Mary thanked someone above that there were commercials even in Pay Per View.

Seth stepped in and put up a fighting stance.  It was an open, lowered palmed stance, a given for any grappler but Mary knew this man's style just by looking at him.  He may try to trick you and make you think he's a grappler but he's the fastest big man in the tournament.  He couldn't hide those muscular legs under those baggy slacks.  Mary knew she was going to have to be at the top of her game to win this one.  No doubts about it.

"Sa, sasato sumaseche maou ze!"  Seth taunted just before the final bell rang.

Mary replied with her all too famous, "Are you ready?"  As she stretches her shoulders and prepares for her first match.

"FIGHT!"

Mary lowered her commando sambo stance.  This guy may have been big but he was tall too and so long as Mary had the speed and the reach, she would be able to maneuver through his strikes.

Seth, however, remained firm and strong.  He knew Mary's style thanks to the information database Zero had in his lair.  The only way she does any real damage is up close and personal and in that area, Seth had the advantage.  There was no way he was going to lose.

Mary dashed in quick and low.  Seth expected this with her crouched starting stance and kept a firm grip on the ground.  His legs were as strong as steel and quick to boot so there was no way she would be getting the upper hand on this one.

"VERTICAL ARROW!"

_HUH?!_  "KLLLLLLLLKKKK!!"  Seth chocked as his head was wrapped around Mary's leg.  He never expected a bold move like this so suddenly as he was wrenched to the ground.  Mary's knee drove into Seth's bulky neck and the responding cracking sound echoed into the calm sea air.

Seth rolled away to his knees as he regained his footing.  The first attack hurt but it wasn't about to put him down.  He underestimated this little beauty a great deal and no was no time to screw around with what he _thought_ he knew about her style.  There was no room left to screw around.

After dusting himself off, Seth shook his head and any thoughts of underestimating his opponent.  He found Mary in that same lowered grappling stance and situated himself accordingly.  They were very similar fighters in most ways.  They both relied on blocking and countering strikes to deal their greatest amount of pain but where Mary had the speed advantage, Seth had the strength advantage which made him the odds on favorite to win.

Mary waited.  If Seth was smart, he would know that her strategy wasn't going to work again.  So, in turn, it was her turn to wait.  Seth would make a move.  That would be his mistake.

Seth was growing impatient.  This woman was experienced.  She wasn't going to try the same thing twice so Seth thought to give her a better taste of the unexpected.  Seth bolted forward with his hands raised high.  Mary noticed this and expected this kind of move.  He was hers.

*SMACK*

"TOOOOOOOOOOOOFFFF!!!"  Mary spat while taking the big man's knee straight in her exposed gut.  Her body viciously hit the street and left a sickening skidding sound as she traveled.  Mary stopped flat on her face but not after receiving a few painful souvenirs from the ground.

Seth admired his work but he knew not to let up.  He quickly reached Mary's fallen body and picked her up with a single swipe.  He held her there by the back of her neck and almost wanted to smile at her beaten up body.  That thought would have probably turned him into Yagami himself but Seth had more control than that.  He threw a heavy fist hitting Mary square in the chest.  Her cough was loud and hideous.  Seth continued despite her body's protests.

Another fist hit Mary's soft chest and soon another.  Finally, Seth stopped the onslaught with a heavy palm strike and Mary was back on the ground.  Her body smacked it so hard she bounced slightly only to come crashing down again.

Terry watched in disgust.  He thought he could take it before.  He thought that his fighter's mentality was stronger than this but he just couldn't watch this go on much longer.  He wouldn't care what she had to say afterwards, what mattered was right here and right now.

"Joe!"  Terry said slapping him on the back.  "Go…"  He said under the heavy scratching in his throat.  He didn't realize it at first but his throat was severely dry.  Joe gave a serious nod and ran in there just when Seth was reaching down for Mary again.

"TIGER KICK!!!"

"KRAAAAAAAAAGGGHHH!!!"  Seth cried while his jaw was immediacy rocked by the kick boxing champion's iron hard knee.  Seth was launched into the air like a rocket and came down like a ton of bricks.  His immense body cracked the earth beneath him.  This was the second time his head was involved in an attack and this one hurt twice as bad.

Joe landed on his feet and gave an optimistic smile.  His work was done here so he could just dash back like he was never here.  However, that move became hard to practice since his newfound spotlight began to grow on him.  He would have left sooner if he had heard the pattering footsteps approaching him but he really had nothing to worry about.  He was Joe Higashi.

"NOT SO FAST!!!"  A female voice cried.  Joe noticed that cute red head moving in and immediately threw up his kick boxing stance.  She was probably called in to hit Mary but Joe was standing in her way.  There was no way he was moving without a fight.

"YAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"  Vanessa shouted while hurling her fist forward.  She wasn't used to throwing haymaker punches but then again, she was fighting a guy who took punches like that for breakfast.  Her fist smashed against Joe's beefy forearm but unfortunately, didn't make the snapping sound she was used to hearing.

_That punch could break a man's arm!!!_  Vanessa yelled to herself in shock.  Joe slid his forearm away from his face and let her see his lovely white grin.

"Heh heh…"  Joe snickered.  "You aren't going to get past me cutey."

"What?!"  Vanessa shrieked.  She couldn't believe Joe was actually trying to flirt with her in this kind of situation.  Her mind was paralyzed with all kinds of emotions.  She lost complete track of time until Joe happily informed her.

"Times up!"  Joe send sending her fist right back at her.  Joe's strength was remarkable.  Vanessa was even pushed back a few steps.  There was no use fighting it.  These guys had to keep coming back every year for a reason.  It figures a guy that strong is a friend of Terry Bogard.

While the fans in attendance were swayed with Joe's antics, Mary regained her stance and stood firm.  She was hurting pretty bad and wondered how much longer it would take to put this guy away.  There had to be one way to knock Seth off of his game and it came to her when she noticed his big, thick, necessary legs.

Seth stood up.  His head ringing like there was no tomorrow.  He tried to shake it off but no matter how hard he shook it just kept nagging him.  Seth would have continued to regain stability in his head but Mary was already moving in and she was going for blood.

Mary came into Seth's reach but slid right under his grabbing hand.  She had to move quickly or else face another fist barrage but Mary over calculated her speed and instead of hitting her target, she glided right between Seth's legs and stopped shortly facing his backside.  Seth was going to turn around soon so the only thing she could think of is run.

Seth could feel the girl against his open back so he did a quick one hundred and eighty degree turn and threw his arm up.  A gust of wind and random debris came with him and slapped against the exposed sidewalk but Mary was free and clear from any danger.  On the plus side, she was ready to start her own onslaught and Seth was just a sitting duck with that strong arm of his up and exposed.

"SPIN FALLLL!"  Mary said while flipping into the air.  Her leg slammed on Seth's rock like shoulder and before he could wrench in pain, Mary spun herself around Seth's tree trunk and took him to the ground.  She pulled as hard as she could until that just needed cracking sound appeared and then rolled away before Seth's adrenaline sent her into another country.

"ERRRRRRRGGGGHHHH!!!"  Seth shouted while grasping his injured arm.  His elbow joint was bruised to absolute uselessness.  There was no way he was going to use his right arm.  At least not for striking.  Mary caught a good glimpse of his status and realized that there was a light down the end of the tunnel that was in her reach.  Seth was going down.

Mary ran up leaning to the left.  If Seth was favoring the right side of his body than the right side of her body is where she's going to go after.  She threw her fist forward and connected against his ribs.  Seth could barely move his arm let alone use it to block.  She was easily able to brush past it and score an easy hit.  A couple more of those and Seth's body would take after his arm.

A series of kicks and another punch lands their mark on Seth's body.  He blocked what he could but being down one arm wasn't exactly a walk in the park.  Mary was slowing down as well.  Her body wasn't exactly top notch after his assault.  All he had to do was slam her down on her back again and the fight would return in his favor.  He analyzed her movements and saw the only thing that could be found as a weakness.  It was her over confidence in Seth's weakened condition.

Mary jump forward leaning in for a double axe handle shot and found only the butt of Seth's palm slapping her straight across the face.  Seth twisted his body as Mary leaned in for his weak side and with that extra thrust of power, he was easily able to connect his strike and send Mary crashing to the ground.

The earth never tasted so bitter.  Mary tried to pick herself up but her body was becoming more defiant than usual.  Seth really hurt her this time and if she gave up now it may not look that bad in the eyes of the people.  Then again, her conscious beckoned at her.  She was Terry _frickin'_ Bogard's girlfriend.  How could she give up at a time like this?  Mary pumped as much adrenaline into her body that she had left and charged at Seth.  There was no way she was going to lose.

Seth saw the new fight light up in his opponent and was almost worried about it.  However, she was showing something that gave away any hopes of her winning this match.  She ran fast and hard with her head facing the ground.  This was obviously the expression of someone fighting with emotions and not brains.  Just as Mary was in range, Seth leaned back because the force of his next punch was going to be so tremendous that even Terry himself would be able to feel it.

Mary jumped just as she saw Seth adjust his position.  She extended her foot forward aimed at the base of his skull.

_WHAT?!_  Seth cried ducking underneath the kick.  Mary's boot scraped the backside of Seth's neck and he cringed at the feeling of new blood being spilled.  Mary landed only inches away from Seth and he knew if he didn't counter now, he would be finished.

*SMACK*

Seth's upward palm strike caught the underside of Mary's chin.  She was sent flying to the other side of the fighting square before Seth could blink.  Her body collided with the ground raising an atrocious thud as she landed.  Mary was once again laying on her face only this time she couldn't find the strength to move her arms.  Everything, the fans roars, the color of the sky, was fading away as if it didn't exist.  The last thing Mary could recall hearing was the bell ringing and not the one in her head.

"K.O.!!"  The referee declared.  Seth would have responded with a gesture of some sort but he really didn't look like a winner now.  Then he had to go through another fight which he knew wasn't going to be long in his condition.  Maybe Ramon could pull a rabbit out of his sombrero and win this thing without their team losing a fight.

Terry walked over to Mary and cradled her in his arms.  He gently picked her up and walked her back to their side.  Mary looked so tired when Terry looked down at her but now she looked so serene.  Her eyes were closed but she could tell that he was the one carrying her and it made her feel all the more relaxed.  It was as if being in his arms made everything right.  Terry slowly put her down in a safe spot on top of a bench.  The others walked over as if Terry was calling to them telepathically.  Actually, it was mostly due to a force of habit.

"Joe," Terry stated, "Watch over her for me."

Joe nodded.  "Sure thing Terry," He said with an enthusiastic finish.  Little gestures like that made Terry feel all the more better.

Terry kneeled down and looked Rock in the eyes with a warm welcoming stare.  "I know I can count on you to help Joe out in any way, right?"  Terry said while patting Rock on the head.  Rock nodded but he shook under Terry's hands.  It was kind of scary getting this kind of responsibility from Terry but Rock would do whatever he could to help out his friend.

Terry turned away from the scene and his brother followed instinctively.  He was forming a strategy in his mind and for some reason the confidence factor just didn't fit in.  Terry was mad.  He was _furious_.  But he knew better than to let his emotions get awry especially during a fight.  Terry knew the risks of Mary participating but he just couldn't stop from kicking himself after Mary lost in her first match this year.

"Andy," Terry called trying to get his brother's attention.  It wasn't too hard when he was standing inches away.

Andy nodded in response although Terry couldn't see it.  "When I give you the word…"

"I know Terry," Andy responded.  "I know."

Terry smiled while tipping his cap down.  He had a very unique relationship with his brother.  Probably the weirdest in existence but when it came down to the bare bones of things, they were always on the same page.

After stepping into the fighting square, Terry hopped a few times to get a feel of the ground he was fighting on.  Then he snapped his arms back exposing his chest and allowing one final grunt of "HA!"  As he prepared for his match.

The referee declared both fighters were ready and shouted "FIGHT!!"  Into the Italian air.

"BURN KNUCKLE!!"  Terry shouted moving in.  His glowing blue fist caught the meat of Seth's arms and almost felt them shatter under his strength.  There was no use in prolonging the match.  Terry decided to get it over with as soon as possible.

"BURN KNUCKLE!!"  Terry shouted once more driving his other fist into Seth's guarded body.  This time the impact came more fiercely than the first and he could feel Seth's strength depleting.  Terry thought back to something that's always helped him in the past.  This saying always pulled him through in his darker moments.

_Third time's the charm._

"BURN KNUCKLE!!"

*CRACK*

"YAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!!!!"  Seth cried while being driven far way from where he was standing.   His clunky body smacked against the street and left an impression of his very expensive shirt and left a not so nice crimson scar across his back.  The world was spinning around Seth's dizzy existence and the best that he could make out was that Terry was on the other side of the fighting square and his smile was as bright as his chances of winning this match.

_NO!_  Seth reassured himself.  He wasn't going down this way.  Terry Bogard may have been a veteran and a have the will power to fill the Grand Canyon but first and foremost he was still a man and he would go down just as fast as any other man would given the right kind of force.  Seth was saving this move as his trump card and looking at the situation now, it was time to deal his hand.

Seth stood up as painful as it was to move and put up a very peculiar offensive stance.  Terry took notice of this somewhat unique attempt at being aggressive and kept a firm hold with the ground.  If Seth wanted to do this the hard way, Terry was more than happy to oblige.

Terry's stance tightened as he saw the massive bulk of a man charge straight for him.  Seth could move for a guy of his size and stature and Terry had to give him credit.  He was moving pretty fast and he was more than likely going to go down that way.

Before Terry could blink, Seth disappeared right before his eyes.  The movement was uncanny.  It was faster than he had ever seen anyone else move.  Then again, big guys like that were easy to trace and no amount of speed was going to save Seth now.  He saw the big man reappear inches away from his body and he was aiming low and fast.  Terry would have missed the move if Seth wasn't wearing black pants.  Sometimes attire does count in a fight.

*SMACK*

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!"  Seth spat while receiving Terry's lighting fast horseshoe kick right in the throat.  The famous red and white sneaker of Terry's sunk deeply into Seth's hard skin and sent the man to the ground harder than he had ever hit in his life.  Seth wanted to get up.  He tried to get up.  The only thing his body would do is succumb to the darkness of unconsciousness just before hearing the bell ring.

"K.O.!!"  The referee screams.  That is followed by an equally and more enthusiastic cheer by the attendants.  Terry wanted to grin after his victory but for him this really wasn't much of a fight.  Mary did most of the work and all Terry had to do was lean on him until he fell over.  This was really just a warm up for Terry.  The real match was about to begin in a moment and it was a score waiting to be settled from years past.

Iori Yagami stood up from his seated position.  The bench was nice and hard, a good way to keep Iori un-relaxed and focused before his big match against Bogard.  They had a exceptional rivalry bred on the streets and there was only one way to silence that itch Iori was feeling.  Terry Bogard was an insect that Iori desperately wanted to swat before taking on the main course of his journey.  Kyo Kusanagi was just one week away and he had to go through Terry Bogard to get there.  It didn't matter how the fight turned out.  Just so long as Iori had a breath in his body afterwards, Kyo would be regretting his existence.

Iori moved forward past his teammates and the fallen Seth.  He stopped steps after passing them and didn't bother turning his head when he addressed them.

"If you interfere…  I'll kill you."

That was it.  Iori moved after in voicing his displeasure in the striker King of Fighters system.  It wasn't really King of Fighters that turned Iori's crank.  It was the fact that if a fighter so desired he could call in another fighter to help him out.  _Help him?!_  Iori Yagami!  The only thing he would need help with is disposing the body after he's done.  Ramon and Vanessa better bring a mop because there's going to be a red and white mess in just a few moments.

Terry tightened his gloves.  They made a familiar leather slipping sound that hasn't faded since the day he got them.  He then smacked his open palm with his fist and tested their durability.  They felt good on his hands.  Almost like a second skin.  He would need his hands in good working order for this next match.  This was going to take all of Terry's strength and endurance.  Iori Yagami was no man's pushover by any definition.  Then again, neither was Terry.

Iori kept his back turned to Terry.  He didn't feel the need to face that man until the bell rings.  Then again, if it was Kyo, there isn't a bell in existence that would hold him back.  Terry knew this was just a part of Iori's character and put on his fighting stance.

"Sugu raku ni shite yaru!"  Iori spoke.  The words seem to have come from thin air.  Terry didn't really know how to answer Iori's in a respectable and honorable manner but then again, this is Terry Bogard we're talking about.

"Let's do it Yagami," Terry cheered.  Iori finally turned around after hearing that and his hands formed his lurching and menacing fighting stance.  The referee nearly scared the black stripes off of his shirt before he declared the fight on.

"FIGHT!!"  The referee yelled.  The words echoed into the bright Italian air and more importantly, in the minds of Iori Yagami and Terry Bogard.

Iori moved in like a snake and slithered his way through Terry's stance.  He started with a few quick slashes but his hands only swiped empty air.  Terry knew some of Yagami's moves and adjusted his defense accordingly.  Iori was fast and strong, a combination only seen by real competitors and Iori was everything mention and a bag of potato chips.

A deadly hand flew over Terry's head.  The wind was as deadly as any blade when Iori pushed it aside.  Terry could feel the fabric of his hat stand on end with that nearly deadly slash.

Iori kept coming.  He moved in like a madman as if he was possessed by some inner demon.  All his thoughts concerned the punishment and assault of Terry Bogard.  Only if that blonde haired wolf stops moving will Iori Yagami quit.  There was no way he would be losing another fight against him.  It was almost as bad as the feeling of letting Kyo escape.

Terry dashed back as a quick slash aimed for his ribs cut the extremity of his shirt.  He wondered how bad his stomach would have had it if he allowed the strike to take place.  Iori's hand slashed through that thin piece of fabric without even showing signs of his hand slowing down.  Iori always took fights seriously.  So does Terry.

Terry kept his stance firm and open.  He was practically inviting Iori in to attack him.  Well, at least he hoped he was sending Iori that message.  Iori is capable of anything.  Even someone as malicious as he knows his way around a fighting square.

For once in a great while, Terry caught a break in a fight.  Iori took the bait and charged forward.  His movements were fast a fluid.  It was almost like Iori was part beast and thanks to the events of the '97 tournament, Terry could have sworn he was.  Iori swooped up like a bird that has just caught its prey and stuck and Terry with a blinding fast uppercut.

Terry had no idea how quick Iori could move at that level.  He barely had enough time to roll out of the way and execute the second step of his trap.  He'd only get one chance at this seeing that this set up could never work again.  Thus, Terry swung his foot high and fast straight at Iori's exposed head.  One good roundhouse kick would disorient Iori enough to start with a mean counter offensive.  That's all he would need.  Just one good kick.

*SMACK*

The red and white sneaker smashed against Iori's forearms that let out a mighty bone cringing echo.  The force was so strong that Iori's body slid back a few steps throwing a bit of grey dust into the air.  Terry didn't want to believe that Iori was faster and more cunning that he let on but this was just ironic proof.  Nothing is as it seems.

Iori lowered his defenses and gave Terry a howling glare.  Is spoke out to Terry; telling him petty tricks like that weren't going to work this time around.  If Terry was going to beat Iori, he'd have to do it the exact same what he did when he beat Kyo.  Iori gave him a look screaming that he better up his game or else he's finished.

Terry rushed in.  Iori did the same.  Their fists met with a sickening crack.  They next few seconds of their lives seemed to stretch out to an eternity.  Fists were swung.  Kicks were thrown.  Terry and Iori attack each other as if the fate of the world depended on their match.  Terry threw every kind of punch he knew but they either hit Iori's defense or empty space.  Iori was fairing the same.  Even as Terry threw his punches, he wasn't vulnerable for even a second.  Terry knew the game and he played it well.  Iori's slashes didn't even complete their movement.  Terry knew were to block and Iori was weakened thusly.

This couldn't go on for much longer.  As their respective onslaughts commenced, both fighters showed signs of fatigue.  Every time a punch connected on a defense, a splash of sweat came flying.  Iori had the advantage here.  His long sleeves were able to soak up any excess liquid.  Terry's exposed arms made his defense weak.  As Iori's attacks grew, Terry noticed the attacks almost slipping in between his defenses.  Iori was a vicious brute and as soon as Terry's guard was crushed, he's move in for the kill.

"I can't stand watching it from here senorita…"  Ramon boldly proclaims.  "The time's gonna run out before dem muchachos actually hit each other."

Vanessa watches with an angered stare.   "What do you want to do Ramon?"  She asks.  "Didn't you hear what Iori said…?"

"Yea I heard him!"  Ramon interrupts.  "But dat don't mean I gotta listen!"  And with that, Ramon took off into the fighting square.

"RAMONNN!!!"  Vanessa calls out.  The Mexican luchador could hear no pleas of defiance.  Only the call of duty.

Terry threw a hard thrust kick aimed at Iori's chest.  It was blocked but at a price.  The kick's momentum and force were strong and it sent Iori back a few steps.  This was unacceptable.  He was showing Bogard that he was beginning to weaken.  This was totally unacceptable!

After Iori regained a firm hold between him and the ground he proceeded to charge forward.  He was going to strike at Bogard with a new fire and intensity.  The only thing that could stop him now was that pattering of footsteps approaching from behind and now passing on the right.  All Iori needed to catch was a glimpse of the green and black to know that his orders were being disobeyed.

Ramon halted in his tracks.  Actually, the force of Iori's hand clasping over his head was enough to stop a bullet train.  Iori began to tighten his hold against the insolent wrestler almost to the point of snapping veins in his head.

"I thought I told you…"  Iori proclaimed.  Ramon grabbed Iori's single arm with both of his and prayed he had the strength to release himself from that monster's grip.  Iori's arm seemed to have been made of the strongest metal in existence and Roman just didn't have the strength to bend it.

"DON'T INTERFERE!!!"  Iori said slamming Ramon's head into the ground.  His body lit up in the Yagami clan's infamous purple flames as they consumed his being.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!"  Ramon cried as every nerve in his body was telling him there was nothing but pain in the air.  He rolled and rolled until every inch of flame was dissipated.  The pain remained well after the flame had vanished.  Ramon's once robust and flagrant look was no seared with first and second degree burns.

"ANDY!"  Terry said.  It was followed by a brief whistle but the younger Bogard brother didn't need a second call to know what to do.  Iori was still focused on his unruly teammate.  Insolence as such would be punished later.  Iori's word was only as powerful as his fist and there was a reason why no one questioned his demands.

Andy ran into the fighting square passing Terry and setting up for one of his favorite techniques.

"ZANEIKANNN!!!"  He shouted while thrusting his elbow like a dagger towards the cold heart of Iori Yagami.

Iori stopped the younger Bogard brother dead in his tracks as he did Ramon seconds ago.  Andy's reach with his Zaneikan attack couldn't compare to the cold, outstretched hand of Iori.

"Insolence…"  Iori sighed while summoning another storm of flames.  He had plenty left over from the Ramon incident and wasting this Bogard wasn't going to hamper his energy.

*CRACK*

Iori took a fist full of strength and rage straight in his jaw.  The impact sent him straight to the ground and his body smacked it hard.  The resulting bounce was nothing short of excoriating.  Hitting the ground didn't hurt as bad but Terry's fist hitting his face; now that was a new feeling altogether.  For the first time in a whole week Iori felt something he hadn't felt since almost and entire year ago.

_Pain_.

Terry's punch as strong and fast.  It knocked Iori all the way back to the year 2000.  He was standing in that filthy alleyway and the only roadblock in his way was Terry Bogard.  Terry Bogard!

_TERRY BOGARD!!!_  Iori shouted in his mind as he sprung to his feet.  He noticed there was only one blonde eyesore left as the other one got the hell out of dodge.  He was smart enough to stay away from the demon.  If only Terry had brains.

Iori slashed down at Terry and struck a nerve.  He didn't have time to make sure because a spray of blood soon covered his face.  Terry's forearm was now busted open and his fighting potential and defense were now chopped at the leg.  Iori was a bull and all he had to do was crash forward until Terry fell.

Terry didn't take that slash lightly.  He blocked a few of those same attacks earlier in the match but now Iori was fighting with a new bloodthirsty intensity.  Terry was going to have to tap in to his inner strengths to walk away from this one.  Or just to walk away at all.

Iori caught a fist straight in the ribs.  Terry wasn't pulling any punches.  Nor was he holding back to keep an offensive guard.  He went straight for the gut and hit right on the money.  There was no use playing the defensive game.  They were both at it for blood and only one was going to win.  Terry's brute force versus Iori's blinding rage.  The Match of the Millennium.

A fist slammed against Terry's jaw.  Spit soon followed mixed in with his own freshly cut blood.  Iori's punch hurt but it was nothing compared to what Terry had in store.  He followed with a powerful swinging momentum and cracked his fist against Iori's face.  The Yagami clan heir spat up a wad of blood in kind to Terry's.  Unfortunately for them, they were just getting started.

The two warriors collided with a new ambitious fury.  Fists slammed hard against soft flesh.  Terry and Iori were playing for keeps today.  This fight meant more to them than points on a scoreboard or even fighter's pride.  They had a score to settle between them and as of right now they were tied.  Ties meant a loss in each of their books.  It was time for a win.

Iori ducked under one of Terry's furious haymakers.  He found an open spot in Terry's attack and it had an ancient slash that he connected with what seemed like ages ago.

A swirl of purple flame engulfed the Yagami heir as he jumped straight into the air.  It smashed against Terry's exposed chest and lit him up in a new color and brought him into a new world of hurt.

Terry's cry of pain echoed into the open air.  His body careened down to the painful grey ground and cracked the cement upon arrival.  Terry never felt a more excruciating amount of anguish than he was feeling right now.  Even the fight against Zero didn't leave Terry feeling as bad as he was feeling now.

Terry knew he couldn't stay down for long as much as his body demanded it.  It was always mind over matter for the Lone Wolf.  He picked himself up looking more and more in pain than ever.  Iori was standing still for the moment but the second Terry showed an opening, the beast would strike.

Iori watched as Terry jumped up from his kneeling position and charged ahead.  Iori wanted to follow his lead in spite of this futile effort but found himself remaining still and motionless.  He didn't know if this was the right decision or not but he was bound to find out sooner or later.

Terry kept his left arm in front of his face as he moved in.  Iori was just standing there as if he were awaiting some kind of offensive.  If that's what he wanted, Terry was going to give it to him.  He swung his right arm forward with the built up momentum and lurched it forward as it glowed with a bright blue energy.

"BURN KNUCKLEEE!!!"  Terry shouted.  His fist smacked dead center against Iori's skull and sent the lurching beast back down to the ground.  Terry remained firm but he was exhausted.  Another punch or kick would knock Terry to the ground and he didn't know if his body would let him pick himself back up afterwards.

Iori remained on the ground for what seemed like an eternity.  He wondered how Terry's attack was allowed to pass through his defenses.  Then again, he wondered why he didn't even try to block.  The answer was soon found as he tried to pick himself up.  His arms hurt.  It hurt to move them.  It hurt to touch them.  It even hurt when his veins pumped.  Iori had to force himself up through all the spikes of pain until he was on his feet.  Looking over at Bogard, he saw that their conditions were mutual.  All it would take was one final blow.

A ball of flame circled Iori's hand.  He was going for one of his last resorts.

"DOUSHITA!"  Yelled Iori as he launched a blast of orange flame along the ground.  Terry was surprised at how quick it came but didn't put up a fight to try and block it.  He was going to have to go head on.

"POWER WAVE!!!"  Terry replied in kind.  His wave of orange ki cracked against Iori's purple flame and exploded on impact.  Both projectiles were dissipated.  Terry's arm was killing him.  Of all arms that were cut it had to be his right.  That was his dominate ki wielding arm and it at half strength mean Terry's offense was practically cut entirely.  Still, he pulled himself through.  Better sacrifice an arm that a vital part of the body.

Iori's breathing remained hard and strong.  He was nearing his limit; not that he would tell anyone but himself that.  Iori had to press forward.  Terry wasn't going to go down on a whim.  Only by a fist.  And his was covered by another ball of purple flame.

"DOUSHITA!!!"  Iori shouted as he released a blast of flame along the ground.  Terry's instincts kicked in once again as his ki filled fist smashed against the ground.

"POWER WAVE!!!"  Terry cried.  His blast annihilated Iori's and caused an even greater explosion that the previous.  Terry couldn't stand up right away after the initial release.  His body needed time to recover and Terry was forced to give in.  He knew Iori must be feeling the same way and didn't give it another thought to take his time back to his feet.

Each breath entering and escaping Iori's body was painful.  Fatigue couldn't describe half of what his body was enduring.  Terry was more resilient that he had ever imaged.  Iori couldn't go on much longer not that he would ever admit it but he had to reach in deep for his last resort.  His arm began to light up in his purple flame.  It slithered around like a snake pouring more and more fire into the palm of his hand.  It was a hidden technique from the Yagami clan and only Kyo Kusanagi has seen this at its full potential.  He never remembered what happened after that blast and neither would Terry.  This would end it.

Iori threw the immense ball of flame onto the ground and it exploded into pillars of energy.  Each blast became faster and harder as it approached its intended target.  Terry knew he couldn't block it.  He knew it would be useless to waste energy to try and dodge it.  His instincts took it upon themselves to make one final decision.  This decision would either end the match or Terry's consciousness.  Maybe both.  Hopefully the first.

Terry's hand was charged with an energy and a passion he had never felt in his fists before.  His arm nearly exploded trying to contain it all.  Terry did the only thing he could in a situation like this.  He hoped it was the right one.  His fist came down hard and the cement couldn't stand under his immense force.

"POWER GEYSERRRR!!!"

Iori was blinded by the sight before him.  His purple flames were being put out.  The Yagami clan's ancient technique was stopped straight in its tracks and by what?  A mere man.  A man whose willpower and stamina were greater than Iori's.  He couldn't believe it.  He didn't want to believe it.  It was happening.

_It can't end…_  Iori thought as his flames were pushed aside by the oncoming tower of ki coming towards him.  This seemed like a bad dream that he could never wake up from.

_It can't end…_  Iori tried to convince himself.  His efforts were futile.  Seconds after he blinked the energy was around him and hit him harder than any man, machine, or even god could in existence.

"KONO MAMA DE WA OWARAN ZOOOO!!!"  Iori shouted as Terry's ultimate ki technique hit its mark.  Iori was launched into oblivion but the world could not spin in his vision.  He was surrounded by darkness and the initial pain he felt was strong enough to send him into unconsciousness.  Iori could feel no pity or regret for what had just happened.  All he could feel was darkness and then silence.

Terry didn't get up from his kneeling position.  Blood started profusely draining from his arm and coated the grey walkway with a crimson pool.  He was completely out of it.  Even staring at the ground made him soar.  Terry remained firm. He didn't give up completely until the referee gave the sign.

"K.O.!!!"

Terry forced himself to smile with his fist still embedded deep within the earth.  It was over.  It was finally over and he had won.  He had won!  The feud was over as far as Terry was concerned.  Two out of three matches can't lie.  Terry kneeled still under the praises from the onlookers and fans.  They've won two in a row against uncountable odds.  Terry was finally moving up the ladder in his quest and he wondered just how close he would be come next week.  Next week would be the real test.

The future is too far away, live your life here and now.  That was something Terry always followed.  Right now, he could care less about his next opponents.  All he wanted to do was go back to his room and take a nice long, well deserved nap.

Terry pushed himself to stand.  The blood loss was really killing his focus but that didn't matter now.  There were no more opponents left to fight.  The only thing left was rest and relaxation for another week.  Terry reached for his cap with his left and good arm and threw it into the wind giving Italy one last look of his trademark pose before he went on his way.

"OKAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!!!!"

*          *          *          *          *

The hot Brazil weather was the perfect time for Yuri Sakazaki to work on her tan.  Hell, they've been standing outside for over fifteen minutes, it almost seemed to give her a darker tint before the match even started.  Of course wearing the heavy attire that she was, Yuri would never be able to tan in all of the right places.  Then again, she really had no on to show off her body for.  Especially not Robert.  He'd been completely ignoring each and every one of Yuri's signs as if she were invisible.  She quit a few days ago.  If he wasn't interested, neither was she.

Love thoughts aside, Yuri couldn't help but feel a bit distant from her brother with the passing week.  He'd been extremely quiet and not so much as glanced when Robert made a joke about something or another.  His facial expression remained stiff and unemotional.  Yuri wanted to ask him what was wrong but felt there was no use trying to ask him.  He was being very cold.

Yuri tried to gather what she could that brought upon this lowly state for her brother.  The best that she could come up with was the fact that they lost the fight.  It really was a hard fought match and watching Ryo go down like that was completely unimaginable.  They'd taken their share of losses before but nothing could compare to this.  Ryo seemed more angered at this fact than anything else in his entire life.  In fact, Yuri overheard the last word Ryo spoke when he woke up from his loss.  She shivered against his wall and his emotions poured through every crack of that hotel room.  Yuri almost felt like crying because all of their lives Ryo and Yuri had shared their pain and misfortune but now.  Now Ryo is on his own.  And it scared her.

Takuma remained firm and ready.  That was always a good sign.  Whenever Yuri needed to reaffirm her feelings, she always looked to her father because if the mood was ever frightening or drastic, it would show on his face.  Robert was also looking loose and prepared.  Even his mannerisms before a fight had a certain distinction in Yuri's brain.  Now Ryo.  Ryo had remained the same before and after each and every fight of his career.  The emotions or lack thereof scared Yuri.  She wondered what it was going to be like now with Ryo like this.  He would always be happy or enthusiastic about a match and always tried to make sure everyone was in high spirits.  Now he was just cold, quiet, and out of the way.  Yuri could only pray that whatever he was feeling would be worked out soon.  This was not her brother who was fighting.

This was a monster.

Approaching the fighting square was Commander Heidren and his squad of bruly army veterans.  It had been quite some time since he'd stepped into the King of Fighters as a participant but that made no distinction that he was out of practice in the slightest.  In truth, all of the action he's received outside of the tournament had been all the more for the better.  His fighting past would have to be put on hold for now.  The only reason he has entered the tournament now was due to the fact that he couldn't trace anymore of N.E.S.T.S.'s actions since the fall of Zero last year.  There was only one way inside of N.E.S.T.S.'s base and unfortunately for Heidren, it was the hard way.  His fighting ability was way beyond that of most of the competitors in this tournament.  It was unfortunate that he actually had to put on his fighting boots after having thought he retired them years back.  Now wasn't the time for reflection.  It was a time for action.

Following closely behind Heidren were his subordinates 1st Lieutenant Ralph Jones, 2nd Lieutenant Clark Steel, and finally his adopted daughter Sergeant Leona Heidren.  They looked tough and geared up coming off of their big win last week.  The real morale booster was the fact that their Commander was on their team.  Nothing but good performance has come from them since his return and now it was time to make up for the mistakes of the past.  With Heidren leading them on, the Ikari Team was invincible.

The time was approaching and the Kyokugen Karate Team only had a minute or so left to decide their fighting order.  Strategy here was crucial since their point total was looking pretty weak.  Ryo was the leader on the team but he didn't press forward without approval of his father.  Everyone knew that.  It was tradition.

Takuma looked over at Ryo and awaited his analysis.  Ryo was almost always dead on with his predictions of other team's tactics and movements.  Experience taught him that.  Now all he needed to work on was his anger.  Ryo pondered about the veteran Heidren and his team of assassins.  For about one quick breath.

"Ryo," Takuma stated, "Have you decided?"

Ryo nodded sharply not changing his slightly angered expression.  He knew the order.  He knew it well.  The only problem was whether or not his father would accept it.

No.  It was whether or not he would understand.

"Heidren is simple in tactics.  Especially concerning veteran fighters," Ryo said.  "If I were him, I'd start of with either Leona or Clark and work their way up to Heidren."

"Woah…"  Robert uttered, "That was fast."  Ryo's analysis speech before the fight was usually long, tiring, and somewhat informative.  That's what Robert thought anyways.  He could be wrong.

"We should start off with you father," Ryo stated.  "You will easily defeat any of the first two fighters they start out with.  Depending on your time spent in the fighting square, this fight might be ended much shorter than I expected."

Takuma nodded.  His son had done it again.

"If needed, Yuri will go afterwards and Robert will follow," Ryo finished.

The other two Kyokugen students nodded in assurance.  Their leader Ryo always took the best course of action when it concerned a fight.  Always.

Ryo walked away from his team with his head sulking.  He knew what he had to do.  There was a fire burning within him that he desperately desired to put out and he would do it by any means necessary.

Even if it included lying to his father.

Ryo approached the computer and input the Kyokugen Karate Team's fighting order.  He quickly pressed enter and awaited the referee's confirmation.  The man, who normally remained professional in these types of situations, raised an eyebrow and looked Ryo dead in his cold dark eyes.

"Is this fighting order correct?"  He asked.

Ryo simply answered by nodding once and only once.

*          *          *          *          *

In the calm environment of her quiet and luxurious hotel room, King enjoyed the relaxing feel of warm afternoon shower and sat on her bed wet robe and all.   Her hair was wrapped in one of the smaller towels but it wasn't like she needed to keep it in there long.  Her hair was short enough to dry in a minute or so but she still liked to keep it wrapped up until every drop was absorbed.  This kind of habit was foreign to her a year ago but times change and so do people.  Even if she wasn't with Ryo anymore, there were still some things that were embedded into her routine that she just couldn't get rid of.

King decided to pass the time before her body completely dried.  She was glad that her team decided to stay in separate rooms.  There was no way she'd permit them to see this side of her.  Xangfei wouldn't allow her to hear the end of it.  Still, something was better than nothing and she found her hand lingering towards the remote control on the television and turning it on.

Chinese television was usually drab and not extremely interesting.  Maybe it was because King didn't understand Chinese but then again she wasn't really hankering to call Xangfei over to help in the translation.  The channels just kept on changing until she found something that caught her eye.  Her interests in regular programming were extremely minute but before her thumb found itself over at the off button a familiar English voice screamed at her.

"Can you believe this?!"  An announcer shouted.  King raised an eyebrow at the remark.  She had someone found herself at the pay per view section of the programming selection and another familiar face lit up on the screen.

"R – Ryo…"  King whispered.  He looked indifferent.  His mannerisms were cold and serious.  She'd never seen him with that look on his face.  It almost scared her.  Any other deeper insights about her past lover were shattered once the second announcer spoke.

"This is a gutsy decision…"  The other announcer stated.  His voice was firm and aged.  It was obvious he was the more experienced official.  "Ryo Sakazaki is a great competitor but I don't know if he could handle this."

_Handle this?  Handle WHAT?!_  King screamed in her mind.  She found herself on the edge of her bed awaiting some kind of announcement.  They were making such a big deal about him it was obviously important.  King waited impatiently for their next words.

"That may be true but his stellar performance last year could have been a major boost in confidence for this year's tournament and maybe last week's loss was a slap in his face," the younger announcer replied.  "I wonder how the Ikari Team will respond to this."

"That is true.  Heidren is a veteran to the fighting square even more so than Ryo but that hasn't stopped the Invincible Dragon before," the older announcer pointed out.  "This just proves that every year is an exciting year at the King of Fighters."

_Come on…  COME ON!!!_  King found herself screaming.  She stood up and grabbed the television with both hands as if she wanted to shake the information out of it.  The anticipation was almost unbearable.  Another minute of this and she would go insane.  Her past was just too strong and tough to bury inside of her heart.  No matter how she fought it, there was still a little flame burning inside of her than longed for Ryo.

King immediately shook that thought.  There were reasons for why she did what she did.  Ryo wasn't a part of her life anymore.  She had to move it.  It was a long, hard, and bumpy road but King was ready to walk it.  If she couldn't move past this, her life might as well be on pause for the rest of her existence.

Still.  Ryo had been a big influence on her for the past year.  Forgetting him would almost be as hard as forgetting she is a woman.

"If you're just tuning in with us we're live here at the King of Fighters Tournament.  Today's match is between the Ikari Team and the Kyokugen Karate Team.  The Ikari Team has decided to go with the traditional three fighter rotation.  The veteran Ralf Jones will lead the way followed by Leona and finally the man himself Heidren as they square off against the one man fighting team of Ryo Sakazaki."

_ONE MAN?!_  King jumped back.  _Is he insane?!_

*          *          *          *          *

"RYO ARE YOU INSANE?!"  Yuri shouted.  Her first chance to fight in this tournament was shrouded by her older brother but that's not what she was really concerned about.  Ryo had been acting strange for far too long and this was not her idea of a finishing touch.  He was silent and estranged.  Something like this could have been predictable but Ryo had always acted so professional going into fights.  It was as if his personal feelings were pushed aside before and after the bell rang.  This move completely baffled Yuri.  She wanted answers and turned to the only person who could give them to her.

"How could you allow Ryo to do this dad?!"  Yuri barked.  Takuma hadn't moved an inch since the announcement.  It was almost as if his mannerisms of seriousness had changed to match Ryo's.  Yuri didn't like this.  Not one bit.

Takuma raised his arm before Yuri was about to spit another round of questioning.  His serious demeanor did not diminish.  "I had expected this much," he declared, "Ryo is not in his regular state of mind."

"I know that!!!"  Yuri replied.  "What I want to know is what are you going to do – ?"

"However…"  Takuma interrupted.  "With Ryo as he is now…  He cannot be defeated."

Takuma's words were powerful.  Strong enough to silence the anger in Yuri's heart.  She remained still but calming down would take more time to get over this.  Yuri hoped that her father had some confidence in his words because right now, his words weren't worth the paper they were printed on.

Wisdom is the greatest weapon in Takuma's arsenal.  With knowledge gathered over the bloody years of his existence, Takuma always had an edge over his opponents.  Now, it was the knowledge about his son.  Ryo had something deep within him.  An unstoppable force.  An endless pit of strength.  Takuma knew this well and once brought upon this force in his first big test of his son.  Ryo's hidden power.

Rage.

Anger.  Fear.  Hatred.  All of these things alone are powerful emotions.  Together they form an invincible bond that cannot be broken nor stopped.  Ryo used this once and only once during his legendary battle against Mr. Karate.  That was the only time Ryo ever bested his father.  Since then Ryo's inner strength has remained dormant.  His life has been calm and pleasant for the passing years.  With all of that energy concentrated, there is no telling how much damage the explosion would cause.

Ralf Jones didn't like to slack off.  He stepped into the fighting square as soon as he was allowed to and cracked his knuckles.  He loved the feeling and sound of each of his bones as they adjusted to new positions.  The adrenaline began to rush into his body as the sound of a fight was approaching.

"Gwa-a!!  Totto to kakatte koi!"  Ralf shouts as his opponent.  His blood was pumping hard and his fists were aching for flesh.  He jumped back and forth in his favorite fighting position and awaited the bell to ring.  For now, it felt like ages.  During the match, it was barely seconds.

Ryo stepped forward.  He didn't throw on his open ended Kyokugen stance that he's been using for years.  Instead he chose to put on the defensive version.  His knees were bent just as the other stance but the positions of his arms were different.  His right hand was lowered and outstretched whereas his left was tucked right by his midsection.  Ryo rarely used this stance at home and never before has he implicated it during a fight.

This time was different.  He wanted Ralf to hit him.  He wanted to get a taste of what Alicia felt first hand before he gave it back to this animal tenfold.  The anger burning in his heart wasn't silenced by the ringing of the bell.  It was only strengthened.

"FIGHT!!"  The referee shouted.  Ralf didn't need to hear that twice.  He was already on the move.

Ralf may be big but that's where people always second guessed him.  His speed was remarkable for a man of his stature.  He even had a few guys on the lighter end of the King of Fighters tournament beat in the speed department.  All he would need to do is a little chuck and jive and this jump would be laying flat on the ground just like everyone else.

Ryo didn't move from his position which slightly confused Ralf as he charged.  Usually opponents put up their guard which gave Ralf an indication on what their defenses were like.  This was bordering odd but that didn't matter now.  So long as he just sat there and took the punches like a good boy, this fight would end a lot quicker and he could get on with his day.

Ralf's fist soared ahead like a stinger missile.  It connected just as it was supposed to against Ryo's firm and tight jaw.  A loud cracking sound echoed into the air and television screens all across the world.  Ryo's front foot slid back making his body stand upright trying to defy the laws of physics and failing.

At first, everyone watching including Ralf himself was amazed that Ryo just stood there and took the punch but what was even more shocking was the fact that Ralf didn't pull his fist back.  It wasn't because he wouldn't, it was because he couldn't.  His punch barely went all the way through.  He nor his fist never met resistance quite like this.  Ralf's arm jittered and vibrated in rebelliousness against Ryo's face.  He desired to pull it away but his body was paralyzed as it waited for an answer.  There had to be some reason why his punch didn't work.  He needed to know why.

Ryo turned his forcefully titled head back to its straight and standing position.  With Ralf's arm still painted on his face Ryo gave him a look that would frighten even the gods above.  The punch hurt, there was no doubt about that.  But if this was the best this man could conjure, he was in some serious trouble.

A blink never occurred between the moment Ralf tried to pull his fist back and the instance when Ryo's hit his chest.  Ralf sniffed at the smell of burning rubber as the soles of his boots skidded against the Brazilian race track.  A new kind of insurmountable pain gripped at Ralf's chest as it burned.  His hands found their way to the source of his anguish and desperately clung to silence the hurt.  The next thought to pass his mind wasn't anger.  It was wonder.  If Ryo could do this in one punch, there was no telling what he could do with ten of them.

All thoughts of defeat or amazement were tossed aside.  Ralf was a commando.  A soldier.  He's faced a thousand counts of death in a hundred types of situations.  He had the scars to prove it.  This was no different than any of those times.  All he needed to do was figure out what wasn't working and come up with a better solution.  A heavy punch wouldn't work.  Now he would try a succession of quicker ones to slow his opponent down.  Nothing worked better than the Vulcan Punch or one of his personal favorites, the Gattling Attack.

Ralf ran forwards as if the first second of the fight never transpired.  It would take more than that to shake him up.  His fists went flying as if it were the Forth of July.  Each one packed its one unique charm and more importantly, velocity.  The only problem was that none of them were connecting.  Ryo was moving swiftly and easily through and past every fist that came after him.  Ralf was experienced.  His punches showed that through and through.  The thing that he didn't care to consider was that each fist didn't have any emotion to them.  All they carried were strength and speed.  No heart.  Ryo was working almost entirely on emotions.  There was no way Ralf's strength could beat Ryo's will.

Ralf was getting tired.  Throwing fists around was hard work especially if he wasn't getting anything out of it.  Ryo was moving to quick as if he saw the punches before they were thrown.  These quick attacks just weren't working.  Ralf thought of another tactic as his fists continued to jab at Ryo.  If he could sucker him in close with a serious of fast punches, then he could follow with a devastating haymaker.

A few seconds later, Ralf found his opening.  Ryo stepped in to avoid a stomach jab and left his chin wide open for a hook.  Ralf did just that but found that his clever strategy failed him once again.  Ryo quickly ducked underneath the swing and rose up with a mighty standing uppercut.  It wasn't as effective as performing a Kohou uppercut but it set him up for another fierce attack.

Ralf's chin was rocked harder than the Titanic against the iceberg.  He was immediately shot up like a rocket but fortunately for him, not off of his feet.  His chin was glittered in torment upon feeling the crushing blow of his opponent's fist but the pain was not about to end there.  Ryo quickly spun around with his dominant foot flying and cracked it against Ralf's open ribcage.

The blow caused the soldier to spit out more than just saliva.  His tongue would have been shot out as well if it didn't happen to be connected to his throat.  He rolled around on the ground as if he didn't have a choice and stopped only inches away from the fighting square border.  Ralf had no indication of time and place at the moment.  The pain sinking in took over all of his normal thoughts and functions.  He'd never been hit this hard by a single man in his entire life.  Ralf had fought against Ryo before but not like this.  Not the way he is now.  Even his commander Heidren had data on Ryo Sakazaki pointing out his weak spots and slow points but that page of information had to be thrown out the window by now.  The data on Ryo was completely inaccurate and now useless.  None if it showed Ryo being this quick or powerful.  It was as if he were another person.

Ralf's fight could not be won on the ground.  He picked himself up and bit through the pain.  If only three hits could bring him down, then there's no way he'd had enough pride to follow Heidren.  He quickly found his way to his feet and a standing position.  There, standing several meters away was the target.  His face remained grim with the presence of anger.  Ralf knew that his first two deployed tactics of strong and quick were not effective so now he was going to have to apply both.

A surge of adrenaline pumped straight into Ralf's fist.  He squeezed it tightly trying to harness all of his awesome power.  The Galactica Phantom was one of the strongest punches ever recorded and it was just another tool in Ralf's kit.  If he hit with this, all of those past moments of failure out have been washed away.  Fatigue was settling itself quickly into Ralf's body and time couldn't be sparred.

"Galactica Phantom!!"  Ralf shouted while cocking his fist back.  His arm shook while trying to contain all of the power.  It was no wonder why this punch was as effective as it proved to be.  It took a lot of time and energy just to set it up.  Now all he had to do was knock them down.

Ryo didn't move from his defensive stance.  Instead, he studied Ralf's movements.  It was obvious he was setting himself up for a dynamic attack.  The only question on his mind was how he was going to counter it.  Ralf was good but Ryo is great.  He had techniques at his disposal that he never ever dreamed of using on his opponents.  This time he was going to rely on a heavy favorite of his.  A technique that saved his life months ago was about to break this man who tried to break Alicia.

Time was of the essence as so was Ralf's attack.  He'd finished charging enough strength into his arm.  All that there was left to do was to release it up his opponent.  This technique was said to level buildings to rubble all with a single swing.  There was no way he was going to be denied now.

Ralf blasted forward like a bat out of hell.  The ground seemed to explode after his presence left his former standing position.  His fist shot out like a missile strong enough to sink a naval cruiser.  Ralf intended to do just that.

Ryo had a blink of an eye to catch the movement before it reached his position.  He was lucky that Ralf didn't subconsciously change the move to fit Ryo's current fighting style.  Ryo had to hurry as the strength of the heavens and the earth fed into his mighty hand.  The combination could barely hold inside of Ryo's arm but the Invincible Dragon kept it steady.  If Ralf wanted a duel, he picked the wrong target.

Ryo stepped forward.  The weight of the street couldn't handle his might as his foot smashed into the asphalt creating a small crater beneath.  The world was watching an unforgettable moment soon to be talked about in King of Fighters history for years to come.

"ICHIGEKI HISSATSU!!"

The two oncoming fists that moved like freight trains cracked into one another and rippled the sickening sound into the air.

"NYAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!"  Ralf cried as his favorite fighting weapon exploded before his very eyes.  He was sent down like a ton of bricks but that was the least of his concerns.  His arm hurt.  It hurt bad.  It hurt worse than anything he's ever felt in his entire life.  It felt that every single fiber of muscle had been ripped from the bone and is now dangling off of his skin.  He clung to his bicep which was the only part of his arm that he could feel and squeezed it tightly hoping to counteract the pain with another.

It didn't work.  Everything from his elbow down to his middle finger went limp.  Every pump of blood was like taking a bolt of lightning.  The bone felt like it shattered into a thousand pieces swimming along the tracks of his bodily fluids.  He couldn't move his arm and it pained him to keep it attached to his body.  There was nothing more he wanted in the world than to get rid of this pain.  Even his life.

"My…  MY ARM!!!"  Ralf cried still cringing from what just occurred.  His favorite punch being destroyed had never really been brought to his attention.  It really didn't matter now.  There were greater tragedies in the world.  His arm had been broken in countless places and the fight was still going on.  Ralf's chances of winning were now cut in half which didn't leave much left.

Ryo approached the fallen soldier.  He had done that which had been done upon him.  Ralf was broken.  And he'd never be the same again.  All that there was left to do was finish this.

Ralf tried to stand.  Using only one arm was bad enough and he never really thought he could win this with one arm tied behind his back.  His body shook in resistance to his pleas.  He just didn't want to stand but as a soldier he had to keep on fighting even if his back is against the wall.  Even if he was surrounded by enemy infantry with only three bullets left in his clip.  He didn't need an arm to perform all of his moves.  He just needed to stand.

The move was completely unpredictable even by Ryo's standards.  Ralf charged in with a shoulder tackle and kept on running until his legs said no more.  Adrenaline silenced the pain just for the moment.  Ralf had the brains to go with the brawn but his chutzpah dwarfed them both.

Ryo was launched several feet after Ralf had stopped.  Asphalt hurt much worse than it looked.  The black chunks of rock scratched innumerous amount of times at his back hoping to break the skin and spray the dismal colored ground.  His gi protected him as it should but the rocks didn't need to rip through it to hurt him.  Cloth wasn't armor but it wasn't necessary either.

The move pulled through in a clinch.  Ralf still had a few tricks left in him.  If the shoulder tackle hurt as much as it looked, then a few more were in order.  If he couldn't punch, then he could kick.  If he couldn't kick, then just use your head.  He did and it paid off.

Just as Ryo was returning to his feet, Ralf charged again.  This time he put forth more passion and intensity.  The first was filled with the emotion with defeat.  The second was smothered in hope of victory.  There was no way he was going to lose.  Not like this.

As the steaming train known as Ralf was inches away from Ryo's reach, he leaned back and extended his foot up and outward catching the soldier straight in the chest.  Ralf's momentum was turned against him.  Ryo had caught him in a vortex throw.

Ralf's body was sent soaring into the air.  The weightless at the peak of the throw was the last moment of silence Ralf received because the landing screamed pain in all shapes and sizes.  The asphalt cracked under the weight of his impact.  If torture ever had a live definition, it would be the event that just occurred.

Ryo snapped up quickly from his fallen state.  Before his eyes was the visage of a man who had been broken.  He had been annihilated by a man who he should have never crossed.  Ryo couldn't let it end like this.  So long as there was air in his lungs he was going to make this man pay.

The world was an oblivious thought in Ralf's mind.  Pain had taken over most of his senses.  His arm vibrated with an unbridled torment.  His back felt as if it had been shot several times by a high mounted turret machine gun.  And he'd only been shot by one of those only on one occasion in the shoulder.  Ralf couldn't believe where he was or what he was doing.  The only answer wasn't on the ground and he forced himself up one more time to confirm the truth.

Ryo was almost amazed at Ralf's resistance.  He had his chest bruised, his entire arm broken, and his back rocked by a hard fall.  Still, through all of that he still wanted to fight.  Ryo always gave people what they wanted.  This guy was asking for it.

"HIEN SHIPPU KYAKU!!"  Ryo shouted while jumping in the air.  His initial kick was too short to reach Ralf but he didn't want to hit him with that one.  The real power of the Hein Shippu Kyaku was in the second kick.  It whirled around with extra momentum and since the first kick never took place, it created an uncanny velocity that had the ability to smash boulders.

Ralf looked up with one eye open and saw the fate of the match in one brief moment.  Ryo's foot smashed against his face almost sending his teeth right down his throat.  There were no cries of pain that followed.  Ralf was too exhausted for that.  Pain had been his roommate for the entirety of the fight.  This was just another trail down the road.

The body of the limp soldier hit the ground with a revolting thud.  Blackness swirled around Ralf's vision.  Unconsciousness was a welcomed end.  Anything to end his pain was appreciated.  He awaited to hear the bell ending the fight but didn't care when it didn't occur.  His fight was over, with or without the bell.

Ryo stood over the fallen warrior.  He had put up no struggle.  Ryo was amazed this man was able to take down Alicia as he did.  Still, he wasn't finished.  Ryo wanted to punish this man for his crimes.  He picked up Ralf by the shirt and looked him dead in his closed eyes.  He was a gruff man with many indistinguishable scars across his face.  There was nothing too good for this man.  He deserved to suffer pain.  Ryo was going to bring it to him.

"Unforgivable…"  Ryo whispered not allowing anyone but himself to hear it.  He pushed Ralf back slightly giving him room to work and cocked his fist back.  There was nothing too good for this man.

"UNFORGIVABLE!!"  Ryo yelled.  He threw his fist forward carrying the power and emotion of a week's worth of suffering.  Ralf wouldn't be allowed to get away with his crimes.  Not ever.

"RYO!"  Takuma shouted.  The elder Sakazaki sibling widened his eyes as his fist past through the side of Ralf's head.  He dropped the soldier and didn't watch him fall.  Ryo's whole body shook as the weight of the world poured on his body.  He couldn't remember what had happened but he backed away trying to remember.  Seeing Ralf's prone and beaten body didn't help.  Something was wrong.  Something was very wrong.

"K.O.!!"  The referee declared.  His announcement wasn't really that shocking.  The fans cringed while watching the fallen Ikari warrior being carried out on a stretcher.  It was like watching a car wreck victim being pulled from his smashed vehicle.  The Ikari Team morale had been heavily diminished.  Ryo hadn't taken all but two hits and he looked as fresh as he did before he entered the fighting square.  Ryo's personal vengeance had been fulfilled but the fight was far from over.  He still had two more opponents to go.

Ryo didn't look over to his teammates.  He didn't want to.  He had to concentrate on the fight now.  The Ikari Team would respond with hatred and retribution just as Ryo did.  The only thing that gave Ryo the advantage was the fact that his will was stronger than any man or weapon in existence.

Leona Heidren stepped forward.  Her demeanor and mannerism were cold and calculated.  Just as Ryo's were.  She had taken every fight seriously and was a very mean competitor.  Ryo remembered the chaos she caused during the King of Fighters back in 1997.  She would be a tough competitor.

The eyes of his opponent looked dark.  Ryo tried to see through her but all he found was a tough exterior.  She was obviously upset over what had occurred and in all honesty Ryo didn't exactly know what he was doing.  Then again, Ralf hurt the one he loved.  Ralf was an Ikari warrior.  Leona is an Ikari warrior.  They both shared the same style of fighting and ideals.  She was as bad as Ralf.  Ralf was a monster who committed an unforgivable atrocity.  Leona was no different.  Ryo found himself sinking into the same angered mode as he did before entering today's fight.  Nothing would stand in his way.  Nothing.

"FIGHT!"  The referee shouted.  Leona moved in fast.  Ralf was fast but Leona's speed was blinding.  The special training she received from her father was an added bonus and made her fighting style extremely deadly.  This man would pay for his merciless beating of her teammate.  He would pay with blood.

She ran low and hard.  Just as the Heidren Style Assassin Techniques taught her.  There was much a person could do if they could move along the ground like heavily flowing water.  That was the only spiritual insight her father ever said about their fighting style.  It was kind of weird coming from a man like him but words didn't really matter.  Actions did and here Leona would prove it.

Just as Leona approached Ryo's firm standing position, she slid to her knees while throwing her hand like a blade.  She cried "KILL!" as she swung because a technique such as that did just that.  Most fighters could take the force of the blow but they wouldn't be happy camper afterwards.

Ryo leapt over Leona completely avoiding the attack.  He did a simple side flip in the air and landed gracefully on both feet and his one outstretched hand.  The jump was merely a glorified dive but Ryo knew he needed an extra foot or two in the air to give him a better distance between him and his opponent.  At this range, he still had the advantage with his Kououken technique but Ryo wouldn't rely on useless strategy like that.  He wanted her to attack close.  There he could take her greatest strength and break it in half.  He was unstoppable at close range.  Even more so now.

Ryo stood up straight and stared down at Leona.  His mannerisms did not change nor did his attitude.  Leona saw that and got angry.  He avoided her attack so easily and yet didn't do a thing to counter.  It was as if he allowed her that one free hit.  Leona didn't like people looking down at her.  Not him.  Not anybody.

Leona moved in faster than she did before which seemed almost impossible.  This time, instead of going for that one quick slash she prepared to show him the extent of her abilities.  As soon as she got in range, Leona let Ryo have it.  The speed of her kicks and punches were rivaled by no man.  Ryo couldn't duck and sway away like he did with Ralf.  This woman forced him to parry and block.  He felt the heavy impact of each strike as they tried to wear down his defense.  In reality, Ryo had taken over a thousand hits with a kendo stick and his arms didn't even bruise.  He could go on like this for hours, even days.  He wanted to give Leona that illusion of victory as if it were in her grasp and snatch it away before her eyes.  Her confidence would be shattered, just as Ralf's and there would be no method for recovery.

Defending was getting boring and even tiring.  Leona had to realize that her moves weren't going to work.  Ryo would have to teach her the hard way and was almost glad to do it.  Time called to implicate the Hien Shippu Ken.  He saw the perfect opening when Leona swung a high haymaker only her target would be way off.

Ryo lunged in when Leona's gut was exposed.  His fist smacked her shockingly soft flesh and sent her back a step.  Ryo wasn't finished there.  He came in fast with a fierce punch that connected with the side of her face.  Leona was forced to the side after taking the blow but immediately doubled over when Ryo's other fist smacked her in the ribs.  The three hits she received was an abrupt wake up call and slap in the face.  Ryo was strong.  He was stronger than her.  And now, he caught her off guard.

The mighty bicep of Ryo Sakazaki flexed tightly.  With her in this position, she was easily susceptible for his flying uppercut.  Ryo threw his fist up high and leaped off of the ground.  His fist smacked hard against Leona's exposed chin and physics had to take its course.  Leona flew backwards only a short distance and landed straight on her shoulder blades.  The ground was hard and unforgiving.  She got a sample of what her partner and long time friend Ralf had felt.  It was completely unbearable and she prayed never to feel this kind of pain again.

Leaping to her feet, Leona readied her stance.  Ryo's attacks stung but they would subside so long as she got in a few good hits of her own.  Still, she couldn't just forget the pain.  It was nagging her now and would do so later but the final rush of victory would ease it through and allow her to stand tall.  Ryo Sakazaki.  He was nothing more than another man in her path.

Much to her surprise, it was Ryo who started the offensive.  He rushed in quickly and threw a flurry of punches.  Leona was no were near as fast as those punches and her arms paid the price.  Ryo's fists were hard and strong and each strike brought a new kind of pain.  Leona knew she couldn't keep this up for long but his attacks left no room or openings.  The data she received was completely useless.  That is what lead to Ralf's demise and would succumb the same fate to Leona if she didn't start something soon.

Ryo threw a hard fierce punch straight at Leona's chest.  She took the blow using a cross block but didn't expect it to be so powerful.  Her arms flew outward, breaking her defense and welcoming a whole new world of hurt.  Ryo saw his opening and went for it like a hungry tiger.  He threw a straight and sweet uppercut right in Leona's already softened bread basket.  She spit out in defiance but the pain had yet to run its course.  Ryo grabbed Leona by the shirt and held her close against his back.  He jumped into the air and flipped forward putting the Ikari soldier under the weight and mercy of her Kyokugen adversary.

Leona's body cracked the asphalt.  Ryo's weight helped with that and she shrieked in pain.  Most throws were painful but they didn't do very much damage.  This was not the case here.  Not only did Ryo's weight add to her torment but the velocity at which he traveled only added on pounds.  When all of that weight is centered on the chest it'll leave a nasty mark and an unforgettable feeling.

Ryo rolled away after landing.  He let the girl relish in the anguish that was now hers.  After fighting for no longer than half a minute, Ryo knew the outcome would end in his favor.  After his attacks had settled in on her body, he would only need a few more to end it permanently.

As much as her body would have liked the rest, Leona forced herself to stand.  The pained expression of her body could not be hidden but it was not like it mattered.  Ryo knew he did damage to her.  He knew he wore her down.  What Leona had to do was prove that when her back is against the wall, she shows her greatest strengths.  There was no use fighting brute force with brute force.  She would have to outsmart Ryo Sakazaki.  That would be the only way for her to win this fight.

Ryo ran in again.  Leona hoped for the best this time around but prepared for the worst.  Another onslaught of kicks and punches proceeded and her arms and legs got the beating of their lifetime.  Ryo didn't allow for even a square inch of his body to be exposed.  Leona's defense was beginning to soften and Ryo could feel it with each and every blow.  He wanted to send her a message and did that by throwing a spinning roundhouse kick aimed at her neck.  Leona blocked it but the momentum pushed her back several feet.  Her shoes burned trying to keep her stationary on the asphalt but even they could not stand against Ryo's mighty kick.

Ryo needed to close the distance between them and fast before she thought of some kind of counter maneuver.  He jumped into the air yelling "Mouko Raijin Setsu!"  His hand came down like an axe from the gods and Leona was fixed to be chopped in half.

Opportunity awakened in Leona's eyes.  She finally caught an opening and before mentality could work, instincts took its course.  Leona charged her ki into a bright teal ball with razor sharp blades and held it in front of her chest.  The intensity was incredible.  She had to scream just to sooth some of the pain away.  Nevertheless, as Ryo moved in, he got his first taste of real pain.

"ARRRGGGHHH!!!"  Ryo shouted as his chest exploded in pain.  He hit the ground harder than he had ever done in the day while clenching his burning and now moistened chest.  It was almost implausible to imagine that such a simple attack could cause so much damage but the worst was yet to come.  Ryo, while propping his lying body on one elbow removed his hand from his chest and found that the moisture he felt was not from his sweat.  It was blood.

_B – Blood_…  Ryo said in his mind.  He couldn't believe his crimson colored hand.  His chest had been slashed.  He was the first to draw blood.  It was unbelievable.  It was unreal.  Looking back down at his hand sent a new feeling of resentment into his bones.  She had cut him open.  She who had helped in injuring his loved one.  It was unforgivable.

Ryo stood up.  He didn't bother wiping the blood off of his hand.  He wanted it to stain.  It would be a constant reminder for that single second during the fight it was he who had been bested.  Leona would feel hurt in due time.  He would give her the next few seconds to unleash her best before Ryo unleashes his worst.

The only thing on Leona's mind was capitalization.  She had cut him.  He was human after all.  Now all she needed to do was pressure him he would fall down hard.

Leona struck like a predator attacking its helpless prey.  Ryo easily blocked the first few strikes but took the next two right where it counted.  Leona had found a hole and it was being excavated.  More than half of the punches and kicks she threw missed or were blocked but the others hit their mark.  Ryo was taking a beating and what surprised her most, he was still standing.

Pain had been registered but it was put on hold for the moment.  He had allowed Leona a few good hits in just to see what kind of shape she was in and as far as he could tell, it wasn't good.  These attacks didn't carry the same flavor or power as the ones at the beginning of the fight.  She was starting to tire and that would be her greatest downfall.  Ralf had it right to strike slow but hard.  His only mistake was underestimating the power of his opponent.  Leona's faults included over judging her ability even at the brink of defeat.  Ryo knew the end was near, he just had to initiate the plan.

Leona outstretched her arms and dove in for a double bladed chop against Ryo's next.  Time was not on her side.  Ryo threw a straight and simple palm thrust right in the sternum that pushed her back but more importantly stopped her attack.

The time had come to use one of her last resorts.  Leona reached for her ear and pulled out one of her hidden grenades.  To the common folk it looked like a simple earring but then again, what kind of soldier wears earrings into battle.  Once the grenade was pulled from her ear, it became active.  It only took two seconds for the blast to occur and that was more than enough time to throw it in Ryo's direction.  The only thing she had to worry about was how Ryo was going to retaliate afterwards if in fact he was able to get up from the blast.

A small golden piece jewelry fell before Ryo's eyes.  He would have examined it further but he knew there was nothing good to come out of it.  Instead, he just stood there looking at his bloody hand until the very moment the explosion occurred.

Leona was taken back.  He didn't even try to move or even block which, under most circumstances, was the smart thing to do.  The bomb's blast radius was wide enough to create some damage and even if some fighters escape the blast, Leona would have been there in another second to take advantage of the stirring opponent.  This was not the case now.  This was completely different.  The blast exceeded her normal standards and reached a height of almost eight feet.  It completely swarmed Ryo and leveled him with shrapnel and any other surround debris.  Leona couldn't believe it would end like this.  There was just no way he could go down so easily.  Her guard slipped until it fell into the pool of her curiousity.  That was the fatal mistake in which she would never forget.

"KYOKUGEN RYUU OUGI!!!"  Ryo shouted charging straight through the smoke and flames.  His body looked to be unharmed as if the blast hadn't even reached him at all and it was finally then that Leona realized that not everything is as it appears.  That was her last concise thought before entering the realm of pain.

"ORA – ORA – ORA – ORA – ORA!!!!"  Ryo shouted unloading a series of his most deadly punches and kicks.  Leona's frail body looked like a doll in the hands of an insane child as they abused it left and right.  Every kick, every punch, every strike left Leona feeling more and more diminished as a fighter and a person.  She imagined briefly if this was what Ralf felt just before he fell unconscious because if it were true, she feared for the safety of her father.  Even he would have problems with a man with this kind of strength.

"MORRATTA!!"  Ryo said finishing off the woman with his favored spinning uppercut.  Leona briefly wailed just before smacking the ground.  Her body went limp soon afterwards and the swell of darkness took over her vision.  Her last thought was of her stupidity in underestimating her opponent.  It cost her the match and damn near her life.  It was always better to go with the first no matter how much pride you had as a fighter.  Leona was glad to have a father who didn't dwell on pride as much as others.  It was nice knowing that doing your best could make your father proud.

The referee didn't need a second opinion nor a word of disagreement.  He simply gave a hand gesture in the air and shouted "K.O.!!"  As Leona's motionless body became the focus of fans and viewers from all parts of the globe.

Ryo backed away from the scene once again.  Unlike some viscous people, he didn't like to admire his work.  It was a fight, plain and simple.  He won, se lost.  It's the way it goes.

Emergency medical technicians arrived to the scene.  Leona was hurt but it wasn't too bad.  She was able to walk out of the fighting square on her own two feet.  A trip to the hospital may be required but Leona was too proud to let her opponent see her leave like that.  Still, this day could not be forgotten.  Ryo Sakazaki was an unstoppable force.  There was no telling how far the limits of his power would reach.

Heidren couldn't believe it had come down to this.  Two of his best soldiers had fallen without even doing so much as a scratch on their opponent.  This was bad.  Heidren would have to take it upon himself to finish this.  The Ikari Team was very fortunate their commander decided to participate.  Heidren was well known amongst the fighting circles as one of the greatest hand to hand combatants in the world.  His very presence in the ring brought about a certain fear of defeat.  Heidren was practically invincible and no matter what the situation, he always came out on top.

Ryo tried to discern what had happened.  Two fights had occurred and he had completely decimated his adversaries.  Something was wrong.  Ryo couldn't control his emotions.  His conscious thoughts had been buried under a sea of black.  The only thing on his mind was vengeance and once Heidren set foot into the fighting square, it consumed him once again.

There he was.  Commander Heidren.  He was the leader of the Ikari warriors.  His orders allowed Ralf to do what he did.  The subordinate always did what the commander told him to do.  His actions were just as unforgivable as Ralf's.  Their fighting techniques were taught by this man.  He taught his men to beat up pregnant women.  He was the one Ryo really wanted to hurt.  This man was going to pay.

"FIGHT!!"  The referee shouted.  Ryo nor Heidren moved a step after hearing that.  Instead, the Invincible Dragon stuck his arm outward and motioned for Heidren to come after him.  There was no need for him to say "Ora Ora," Heidren knew what Ryo wanted and he was much obliged to bring it to him.

Heidren stretched his arms down and outward.  His hands started to glow blue and before Ryo could take another breath, Heidren shot his arms up and released two blades of energy straight at his opponent.  Ryo couldn't believe this man was trying to test his ability at long range and set himself up to counter it.

Ryo charged his hand with the burning ki within him and blasted it forward with screaming "Kououken!"  A ball of ki was powerfully released from his palm and collided with Heidren's blade.  Ryo made his Kououken as strong as possible because Heidren was probably expecting both attacks to cancel each other out.  What he got was something far worse.

Heidren's Cross Cutter sliced Ryo's Kououken straight in half.  Ryo's energy was completely obliterated and Heidren's kept coming after him.  This was bad.  This was very bad.

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH!!!"  Ryo shouted while taking the brunt of Heidren's blast straight above his shoulder.  The energy was so thin but it cut him like a sword.  The sound of blood splashed against his ear and Ryo was instantly sent to the ground before Heidren's attack dissipated.

Ryo clutched his shoulder with his free, bloodless hand.  He was cut deep and this shoulder wasn't as good as the other thanks to the incident with that blue haired mongrel.  Ryo squeezed tightly hoping to stop the blood from flowing but it wasn't working.  His own red juices poured down his orange gi creating a new more disgusting stain.  Ryo could still move his hand and arm but its power was still cut down by half.  Once the pain started to subside, Ryo removed his hand and saw that it too had the same crimson mark.  His blood covered hand started to shake.  Ryo couldn't control it anymore.  His anger grew and grew.  The world turned from bright to deep dark red.  There was only one thing left to do now was take care of the man that scarred him.  Yes.  He was going to take care of him real well.

Ryo stood up.  The blood started to dry over his shirt and his wound.  His eyes tightened and his glare was menacing.  Commander Heidren had just crossed the wrong man.

Heidren didn't know why he allowed Ryo to savor the pain but it may have been a bad decision.  He had that same look in his eye when he first stepped into this fighting square.  Still, Heidren pressed forward.  His advantage was in his cool and calm demeanor.  Keeping a cool head allowed for proper planning and Heidren was a master of the six 'P' principle and taught it to every one of his soldiers.  Proper Planning Prevents Piss Poor Performance.

Heidren moved low and fast much like his adopted father.  He was a fairly tall man and watching him move like that scared most of his opponents.  He slithered like a snake and his camouflaged attire helped add that extra hint of fear.

Ryo flipped into the air as Heidren approached.  His style was mirroring Leona's and that made it all the more easier to defeat him.  Ryo stopped midway into his flip and released a blast of ki.  "Kououken!"  Ryo cried as his projectile attack traveled downward.  Heidren was glad that all basic martial arts masters always screamed before they attacked.  Without the element of surprise, Ryo didn't have a chance.

Just as the blast arrived, Heidren swung his arms wide and smashed the energy into nothing but light molecules.  Ryo landed gracefully but there was nothing charming about his expression.  Twice had his attacks had failed and he was the only one who was on the receiving end of punishment.  This was not acceptable.  Ryo knew he was down one arm and he had a weak point in his chest from when he was slashed the first time.  Heidren was still fresh as a daisy.  Rage consumed Ryo.  This scenario was not acceptable at all.

Ryo charged Heidren flailing three of his working limbs.  Heidren was able to sway away from a few of them but the continuing onslaught required him to block a few and it was there he learned of Ryo's true strength.  If Heidren even allowed one fist to pass through his defenses he'd be in tremendous pain.  Heidren hasn't been in a real fight since 1997 and his arms were taking serious punishment.  The data he received on Ryo Sakazaki was off.  It was way off.  The P.S.I. of each attack was double that of any martial arts master.  Heidren has fought many great martial artists and it was sad to say that this one was his most fierce.

Ryo swung hard and downward.  Heidren took a step back and found his opening.  He tightened his fist and threw a wicked haymaker that caught Ryo straight in his jaw.  The blast hit him hard and sent him down lower than his swing.  The hit hurt but it wasn't strong enough to take him down.  Heidren must have thought it was strong enough because he left his midsection wide open and Ryo's fist came a calling.  Heidren took the hit and almost spit out his light breakfast.  The punches that past through the defense were twice strong and the only thing that came to Heidren's mind was to beat down this Ryo Sakazaki until there is nothing left to beat.

A heavy fist came down at Ryo and he took it hard.  Heidren wasn't fighting the way his normal style dictated.  He was fighting to win, just as Ryo was.  If that's the level that Heidren wanted it, he would definitely bring it to him.  Ryo responded in kind and leveled Heidren with a crouching uppercut.  The military commander only took one step back before he came back on the offensive.  Ryo was caught in Heidren's standing roundhouse kick and took a few steps back in resistance but he didn't go down.  He wouldn't give Heidren that pleasure.

Ryo came fighting back with a roundhouse kick of his own.  Heidren received a shock of pain right at the base of his shoulder.  Both of them were playing for keeps and it was that kind of down and dirty fighting which brought back memories of the old days when a pair of brass knuckles was a soldier's best friend.  His fist came back with a vengeance and Ryo's skull took all of the damage.  Ryo wouldn't allow such a mosquito bite to knock him down and he came back strong with a swinging roundhouse kick right in Heidren's jaw.

The two battled on hard.  Each strike was more deadly and damaging that the last.  Both men refused to go down.  Yuri couldn't watch it anymore.  That wasn't her brother.  He had never shown this kind of resistance.  He was a whole other person.  Yuri didn't want to admit it but he seemed like the greatest monster in the King of Fighters realm.

Iori Yagami.

Yuri fell to her knees, clutched her head and shaking crazily.  She didn't know what to thin anymore.  Her brother was possessed by a monster and each and every punch he threw and took drew him closer and closer into a pool of darkness.  Robert came to her aid without any hesitation.

"Yuri…  Yuri!"  Robert shouted.  "What's the matter?!"

Yuri just kept on shaking her head.  "What's going on…?  What's going on?!"  She cried.  "What's wrong with Ryo?!?!?!?!"

"Yuri!"  Robert called out, "Stop this!"  Robert took his gaze off of her and looked at his master.  Takuma kept the same firm and emotionless expression as he did during the start of the match.  He knew something.  He knew why Ryo was acting this way and Robert was bound to find out.

"Master!"  Robert yelled, "What's happening?!"

Takuma didn't reply with a single word.  He lifted up his arm to silence his pupil.  Robert wanted a better answer than that but knowing his master, it was best to stay quiet and watch.  If anything was ever wrong, Takuma would have stepped in there and ended it himself.  He didn't so that must mean either that this is all going according to plan or Takuma isn't powerful enough to stop Ryo.  Robert prayed it wasn't the second but his heart told him it was the first thanks to Takuma's yell at Ryo during the first fight.

Ryo and Heidren exchanged blows to the body.  Heidren got a good strike right in Ryo's slashed chest and Ryo pounded the commander in his already weakened and abused ribs.  They both took a few steps back in retaliation but neither one of them wanted to go down.  The first one to hit the ground would be the one that lost the fight.  Their minds' preached this heavily and there was only one way to silence that bark.

Ryo rushed in and threw a haymaker straight at Heidren's skull.  His speed was still amazing even after an exhausting exchange of blows.  Still, Heidren would respond in kind.  He threw an opposite fist with the same intensity and intentions of Ryo's.

*CRACK*

Ryo was like a moving train that had just been derailed. The punch he received was the hardest hit he's ever experienced in his lifetime.  His eyes were blinding by the red light of pain.  Even with all of this newfound hurt, Ryo refused to go down.  He back pedeled almost ten feet before he stopped and when his normal vision returned he saw that Heidren was just as bad off as he was.

Heidren grabbed his sore chin and panted profoundly.  He was exhausted.  Another minute of this and he wouldn't have water in his body to leak.  His lungs were getting the better workout for the day and his body was vibrating in countless locations with the sting of pain.  The fight was taking too long and Heidren had finally come to a realization.

_I've…  Got to stop this_…  He thought to himself while staring at the fatigued Ryo Sakazaki.  _I'm sinking to his level_.  Heidren always knew the best course of action to take no matter what the situation.  Here, today, now, he was wrong.  He turned an innocent man to man confrontation into a drunken street brawl.  This was not his style and if he was going to win this fight, he was going to have to go back to the style he knew and loved.  Heidren was glad he equipped his gloves with an extra added bonus.  This fight was going to end on the next hit and all Heidren would need is one open shot.

Exhaustion was a welcomed commodity compared to how Ryo was feeling now.  He'd practically gone numb exchanging blows with the drill sergeant and now they were at a stalemate.  His regular techniques weren't working.  His enraged strikes were only useful to wear him out.  Something had to be done.  The pit of Ryo's soul began to burn.  He could feel the presence of a new energy forming.  It was screaming at him.  It was telling him to win this match no matter the cost.  There were more important things than his life.  He had to make amends for the one person dear to his heart.  That was a more powerful force than anything Kyokugen could have brought forth in the past but now he could feel the two merging and his hand twitched with a glowing new strength that was destined to be let out at this precise moment.

Heidren charged in low and fast just as he normally would.  He kept one hand back and let it build up the momentum from his rush until he got into the perfect range to strike.  The fight was over.  Her and now, it was over.

Ryo saw Heidren's mannerisms slow down before him.  In fact, almost everything began to slow down.  The ticks of a second seemed like the movements of the minute.  It was there he caught Heidren's arm coming straight for his heart.  The fingers were tightly kept and formed the shape of a knife.  Ryo didn't know what to think but his instincts took care of that for him.  His already itching arm came up to meet Heidren's.  He took a step forward to give that extra added momentum and found the street crumbled under his bare foot as if it were a wet tissue.  The only think Ryo could see was the demise of Commander Heidren and the victory for the Kyokugen Karate Team.

"KOUOUKENNN!!!"  Ryo shouted extending his arm outward.  He splintered Heidren's hand with his and was deafened by the howl of the military commander.

"YAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!"  Heidren screamed while his hand shattered in the palm of his opponent.  He pulled away from Ryo and landed right on his backside with his other good hand clenching at his wrist.  His once strong and powerful hand was reduced to chunks of bones floating about his skin.  Nothing hurt worse than having a hand taken out.  That is, until he looked over at Ryo and saw him go for the final blow.

With his hands at his side, Ryo began to charge his ki between his palms.  His arms shook massively as the energy in his hands grew and grew.  His thoughts were completely black.  Ki was the only thing his body was worrying about and it had a lot to work with.  Ryo had conserved most of his ki throughout the entire match and there was plenty to spare.  His whole body began to feel the shake and it was almost too hard to control himself let alone his attack.

"HAOUUUU!!!"  Ryo shouted pumping in a massive burst of ki between his palms, it was almost time.  He saw Heidren start to get up.  This man had more pride than brains but that didn't matter to Ryo.  Winning this fight mattered.  Winning the match mattered.  Getting Alica back.  That was all that mattered and this guy was just another step in Ryo's ladder of life.

Heidren watched with only a half open eye.  He could feel the presence of a tremendous energy and almost hoped that this was a dream.  His hand had been broken, his body is a wreck, and the last thing he has to see before falling unconscious it this humongous thing.

_No…_  Heidren said to himself.  He could do this.  He was going to stand up to this man.  He's seen worse times in the world's most unbearable conditions.  This was a stroll in the park compared to that.  Heidren put up his arms in a cross block.  He could take this.  He knew he could.

Clark looked on seriously.  His eyes were on the brink of shooting through his sunglasses.  He wanted to go in there.  He could help out his commander but military ethics dictated that he only do what his superiors ordered him to do.  It was much better facing Heidren down and defeated without interfering than still standing after helping him win the match.  Clark stood firm but his mind was moving a mile a minute.  He couldn't take another second of this.  His prayers were answered.  His ears nearly bled with the explosion coming from Ryo Sakazaki's hands.

"SHOUKOUKENNN!!!"  Ryo shouted as his hands released the blindingly powerful energy he created.  The blast was enormous.  It rivaled even his father's Haou Shoukouken in size and speed.  He knew this because once he let the blast go, he lost total vision of Heidren.  It was until the very collision of the blast that the outcome of the fight had finally been decided.

Heidren was launched.  His arms were no where near as strong as that attack and he paid the consequences.  Heidren landed fast and hard against the black asphalt and his body went limp.  He desperately tried to stand.  He wanted to show this man that a simple technique like that wouldn't keep him down but his body just wouldn't respond.  His hands, arms, legs, they were completely dead.  The only thing actually working was his mind and it was screaming at him to shut up and stay put.  The fight was over.  Nothing could change that now.

"K.O.!!"  The referee shouted.  That was a giant slap in the face to Ryo.  It was over.  His time was over.  Suddenly, the weight of the past few minutes flashed back in his mind and he went down to his knees as if he were poisoned.  Ryo clutched his shoulders with both blood covered hands and tried to calm down his already widened eyes.

"What…  What have I done?"  Ryo asked himself.  He feared that question being answered.  He wasn't himself.  He didn't win this match.  Something took over.  He wasn't that monster.  Ryo tried to convince himself of this truth but there was no hiding what had happened.  Ryo won the match.

By any means necessary.

*          *          *          *          *

_N.E.S.T.S. Base, Orbiting the Earth_

"Did you see that?"  Ron commented while watching the screen before him.  Igniz gave a slight nod hoping Ron saw his answer.  If not, he didn't care.  More pressing matters concerned him.

"He just took out our greatest opponents.  Single handedly," stated Ron.  He looked over at one of N.E.S.T.S.'s computer technicians and called for his attention.

"I want to see an analysis on this Ryo Sakazaki.  Give me all of the date from his previous fights and his fight today," Ron ordered.  The man nodded and pounded away at the computer.  A few short seconds later, the results were printed.

Igniz would have normally shut Ron up and put him in his place but in actuality, he wanted to know about this Ryo Sakazaki as much as Ron.  They called him and his team a fluke last year.  This kind of resulting strength was way more than Igniz imagined in only a single year.  Ryo Sakazaki was now the new focus of N.E.S.T.S. for the next few minutes.

"Read me the results Ron," Igniz stated.  It sounded more like an order than anything else but Ron couldn't make out the difference.  He was surprising his shock from reading the numbers on the page.

"This is remarkable…  Ryo's battle ability sky rocketed.  Last week it was only a one fifty-six."

"What is it now?"

The paper shook in Ron's hands.  It was as if the numbers weren't real and his eyes were deceiving him.  This couldn't be right but N.E.S.T.S.'s computers never lied.

"Five…"  Ron said.  The words shook in his breath but he had to finish.  "Five eighteen."

If Ingniz was twenty years younger, he might have been able to put up a shocked expression.  Now, he simply grunted in defiance.  This couldn't be true.

"Kyo Kusanagi and Iori Yagami average just over three hundred each year.  Even Orochi scored in the lower four hundreds.  Ryo barely scored three fifty last year," Ron stopped to take all this information in.  He wondered what kind of power Ryo Sakazaki was hiding.  They weren't able to analyze the match any further with their satellites or even in ring spies.  All they had were the number and they were huge.

"Call Zero," Igniz ordered to anyone who would listen which better be everyone.  "It appears we've finally found a challenge for this man."

Ron nodded and walked out of Igniz's presence.  He had to research this further.

_Ryo Sakazaki…  Just what kind of Invincible Dragon are you?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Author Notes:  El finito!  I know finally!  It's been a while guys, I'm wondering how you all are doing.  Me?  I'll explain later.  Right now I have something I want to do first and it'll involve borrowing something from the lovely Tenshi no Ai.  (Please don't hurt me for using this.  It is such a great idea and I really enjoy seeing you taking the time to do it in each of your chapters.  You're an Angel of Love right?  I hope).

**Tenshi no Ai**:  I believe I'll start with you since I am borrowing this technique for replying to reviewers.  I know it's been a while since you read my last story but let me tell you I'm buried in yours.  Thanks for your compliments on my fight scenes.  I do try.  There has to be some aspect of this story that's good.  Then again, it scares me that you've squared off against a great martial artist.  Remind me to stay on your good side and not cross you in a dark alley.  I know my exclamation and capitalization abuse is blunt and out there but for good reason.  You see, at first I started out as an intern for a comic book corporation.  In that business, you literally have to count out each and every letter you use so that the letter artist can adjust it thusly.  That is also the reason for me adding in the occasional *SMACK* and *CRACK*.  I've toned it down a lot since my first story and hopefully I'll be good enough to completely eliminate them.  Another reason why I still keep the big yells is because I believe there is no other way to express how they are feeling.  At least, I haven't gotten that far yet in my writing.  I believe "AH!" is no were near as powerful and drawing as "AAAHHHH!!!"  and so forth.  Ckssh, I knew someone was going to comment on the romance.  Let me be the first to say that I am not a big romantic guy.  I only wrote it in my first fic because there were no stories on Ryo/King so I decided to put up or shut up.

The whole Robert/Yuri thing occurred because I wanted to flesh out Yuri's character more and no one really went into the issue on why these two broke up in the first place.  You're actually complimenting my writing style?  Geese I thought I sucked and the only reason people stuck around was because of the story and not the writing.  Good eye catching that joke.  I'd thought I'd spice it up a bit.  There was a lot more humor in my first story and I had to balance out the drama somehow.  I'm glad you also caught the way I wrote each of the fighters who aren't main characters in my story.  They all have their own world and story to tell.  I can't hide that fact and I try to give them as much credit as possible.  Iori is a really cool character to write but, like my homeboy SilentNinja, I think he's way overrated in the game.

Romance…  Let me say that's not my forte.  I tried to void Mai out as much as possible.  She seemed too much like a main character in my first story so I wanted to minimize her presence.  With Mary you've hit the nail on the head.  I haven't written about her and her mannerisms in the past.  I only know how she is from what I've seen in past KOF ending sequences.  I tried but it looks like I failed.  I wish I could write romance as good as you can.  Geese, in my wildest dreams would I be able to make an entire chapter as power as that one kiss in your story.  Maybe I should have asked for your help before starting this again.  I could have used another advisor.  Not to say that SilentNinja is nothing short of being 'the man' but it would be nice to hear other opinions and suggestions at times.  Chapter six was written on a whim and pretty much a whole day.  I only wrote it because I had no other filler between 5 and the start of the KOF tournament.

I'm glad you like how I wrote Angel.  I was completely oblivious to how she is because I never played her before writing this story and I just went with my gut feeling.  I know times have been tough in my neck of the woods and I'm not really out of the clear yet.  My life has had its ups and downs in the last few weeks but I'm hanging in there.  Thanks for your concern.

Yea I remember emailing you but I didn't really expect a reply.  It had been months since you read my story and I doubt you'd remember my real name over my screen name.  Sigh, I guess that's just how it is.  Don't worry yourself over it.  At least now I'll know you'll receive my emails so keep your eyes peeled.  I always like to keep in contact with my readers.  You seem like a very nice and honest person.  I could use more friends like that.  Take it easy and if I don't talk to you before, have a Merry Christmas.

**SilentNinja**:  Alright everyone give this man a round of applause.  This guy is constantly on my ass making sure that everything I write is coherent and tuned in well with the KOF universe.  Without him, I would have been lost and I would have never been able to reach to the place I'm standing on now.  Thanks bro, you're one of a kind.

**Gerao – A**:  Always welcomed to see your multiple personality perspective.  Thanks again for your kind words.  And I have to agree with Sunny.  I know the normal Ryo could have beaten Iori but alas, the poor guy had other things on his mind.  He sure did kick ass in this chapter though.  Rock and Roll!

**Mallow64**:  Ahhh…  Where would I be without Mallow's honest opinion?  I'm glad you're enjoying the story bro.  Thanks for noticing my hard work on the Ryo/Iori fight.  It looks like our favorite Kyokugen warrior really pulled out of this slump.  K' losing to Kensou…  That was all SilentNinja.  I hope I better explained the situation in the beginning of this chapter but that's how it is.  Stupid Playmore decided not to go with the whole Dragon Spirit saga in KOF 2003 so I had to implement it somehow.  I hope I paid them enough respect.  Angel's fight is next chapter.  Get ready for a surprise!

            Thanks again for your concern and support Mallow.  Once I read your review, it really lifted my spirits.  The only reason I called myself a jackass is because I finished the second half of the chapter in only a day which brought me to think I could have done the first half in a day and here it is…  Three weeks later.  I don't really consider my writing 'art' but thank you for the compliment.  It really made me pay more attention to detail.  That is why this chapter is over 22,000 words long.  Kiyahh I'm tired…  It makes me wonder how bad the last few chapters of my story are going to be.  I might even make it to 200k.  Yea right, in my dreams.  But I can always dream…

**Vulto**:  A new comer.  I agree that Shingo should have been stronger but then again, he's facing Terry freaking Bogard.  Then again, I might be biased because I'm a hardcore Bogard fan but I only did what I thought reasonable.  I really didn't think Shingo had any hint of a chance and adjusted the fight accordingly.  Giving Terry a lesson in humility.  That's like trying to get Andy to commit to Mai.  I hope I didn't humiliate the Ikari team.  The reason for Ryo's actions will be thoroughly explained in the next chapter.  Don't miss it.

**Bynon Carget**:  The voice of opposition.  Well not really but I can never go on a chapter without hearing something I've done wrong with Ryo's character.  I hope you understand the position Ryo was in the last chapter.  I too felt the way he lost was kind of weak but this was the only way I could think of ending it.  Don't worry about the Ryo/King drama.  It'll be concluded next chapter.  I re-uploaded chapter 7 so if you want to see the fighting schedule in a more organized fashion please take a look back.  If that still doesn't work, I have to consider the fact that my video card is so bad ass for two years old that I have the resolution at 1600X1200 so it looks fine to me but not everyone else.  Try minimizing the font size on the upper right hand corner.  Thanks again for your concern in my dark times.  I hope I can see the light soon.

Well that's it for now.  Thanks again for taking the time for reviewing my story.  Once again I'd like to thank Tenshi no Ai for this idea and I promise not to do it again.  I honestly don't have the time anymore to do this.  Oh well…  Se la vi.

Story Notes:

- Ryo Sakazaki:  Okay…  I know everyone is going 'what the hell?'  Don't worry there is a reason for his attitude.  If you haven't played AOF 1 then don't worry, I'll provide reasoning to his manner.

- King:  Alright, it may sound like on the surface King is mad at Ryo but come on.  I don't think anyone could so easily throw away the love of your life like that.  That is why I put that scene in there.  Just to clear up some confusion.

- Iori's New DM:  Yea I know this isn't in KOF 2001 but the buster wolf wasn't in 2000 either.  Sigh.  Alright, I was first introduced to Iori Yagami in Capcom vs. SNK 1.  Since then, I've always love or loathed (depending on what side I'm on) that multiple dark thrust technique.  I put it in here to give Iori that feel that he had a few more tricks left up his sleeve.

That's all folks!  Well for this chapter anyways.  I regret to inform all of my dedicated readers that I will most likely not be able to update this story until after Christmas.  It's been a long and arduous road in my life but I'll keep on fight.  I'll be at my parent's house in Victorville for the time being until December 26th.  Until them I'll be completely internetless…  I know.  The torture might be too much to bear but I've got to move on.  If I don't hear from any of you soon let me be the first to wish everyone a Merry Christmas.  Take it easy guys and hopefully I'll see you next chapter.)


	10. Chapter 9: King of Fighters Tournament R...

The King of Fighters

The Strongest Fighter in the World

By MavGunloc

(aka: Luis M. Vila)

**Disclaimer:**  I do not own King of Fighters, the characters, or premise of the story.  They belong to SNK.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter 9:  The King of Fighters Tournament – Round 3**

"Good afternoon King of Fighters fans.  This is Yumi Sanada here live in the birth place of the King of Fighters tournament bringing you the pre-fight show," says the overly dressed reporter.  Yumi stands in front of the old Howard Arena where the first three King of Fighters Tournaments were held.  The building, even though it was renovated and spruced up for last year's tournament, still had a look of age as the unused years began to show on the exterior.  Nevertheless, even to the dismay of the young reporter, this kind of sap and reflection always brought in the ratings.  People always liked to look into the past for just one moment before witnessing the future.

"The second week of the King of Fighters Tournament is since a moment in history.  However, that week has proved to be the most astounding and agonizing in this tournament's history," Yumi enthusiastically remarks.  The text on the camera can't scroll any faster.  The rotting destitute smell of the ever growing sordid South Town wasn't on her list of favored reporting spots.  Yumi internally sucked in her mental abhorrence and continued.  "We've had teams sucked deeper into the pit of despair and others that have climbed the impossible ladder nearing victory.  The competition is as fierce as ever and we've experienced surprise after surprise.  This just goes to show you that anything is possible here at the King of Fighters Tournament!"

The screen pans out from a full shot of Yumi and places her in a small square on the upper right hand quarter of the screen.  The other large portion of unused space is filled with the words '**King of Fighters – Week 2 Results**'.  Yumi began to speak as the names of teams and results began to print themselves on the screen.  "Teams have gone from almost worst to near first and others have shocked the fighting world as we know it.  Here are the results for last week's match ups."

**The N.E.S.T.S. Team** -           6

Vs.

**The Hero Team**                      -           4.5

            _Winner: The Hero Team                     -           +1_

**The Psycho Team**                  -           3

Vs.

**The ****Japan**** Team**                    -           4

            _Winner: The __Japan__ Team                    -           +1_

**Team Fatal Fury**                    -           5.5

Vs.

**The Yagami Team**                  -           5

            _Winner: Team Fatal Fury                   -           +1_

**The Ikari Team**                      -           4

Vs.

**Team Kyokugen Karate**        -           4

            _Winner: Team Kyokugen Karate        -           +1_

**Team ****Korea**                           -           2

Vs.

**Female Fighters Team**           -           4

            _Winner: Female Fighters Team          -           +1_

With the viewers eyes locked onto the letters and hopingly high numbers next to their favorite teams, Yumi spoke with the graying Howard Arena in her background.  "The most explosive match of the year was surprisingly the first.  The N.E.S.T.S. Team and the Hero Team put their strength to the test after their previous match dominant performance.  The team captain, K' showed no mercy when punching in the most powerful members of his squad against and equally viscous and ruthless set of competitors from the N.E.S.T.S. Team.  Maxima led it off for the Hero Team against the fiery newcomer Angel.  The two battled hard almost until the time limit broke but in the end it was the quicker and livelier Angel who came out on top.  Going in next for the Heroes, Lin moved in and took on the heavy shoulders of his fallen teammate.  Angel proved to be tough competitor but she couldn't pull of the flawless performance she did in her first round.  Lin defeated Angel halfway through the fight but the match was far from over.  The mysterious Foxy, a shadow during the interruption of a match in last year's tournament took center stage and battled against Lin to an unprecedented and unfortunate double knock out," Yumi stated as the picture on the screen faded from a screen of text to the shot of a defeated Lin and Foxy.  The image stayed on the screen for as long as it needed to until it was burned into the memories of every viewer.  Yumi continued with the picture still fresh in the viewers mind.

"The fighting square was clear and the stage was set for what was told to be the most grueling match of the new millennium.  The authoritarian and enigmatic K'9999 who declared clear and utter dominance from the N.E.S.T.S. Team in this year's tournament was put to the ultimate test.  K' had shown limitless strength and tenacity in years past and it looks like he wasn't slowing down here either.  K'9999 battle long and hard against K' flame attacks.  Las Vegas was on the verge of exploding. In the end of the carnage, it was the Hero team that came out on top with the helpful run in of their striker Whip," Yumi stated.  Her silence allowed for the cameras to shift into the final image of K' standing over the fallen K'9999.  The audience would suck this in as an amazing feat but the only thing amazing about the shot was the fact that the cameraman didn't get attacked from being so close to the violent K'.

After the violent image left the screen, Yumi appeared again with a new caption on the bottom of the screen.  'The Battle in Japan' was shown in big bold letter and Yumi didn't waste another second with her pretty face on the screen.  "The world renowned Japan Team competed in their home field after taking a troubling first loss.  The Psycho Soldiers Team was also coming into the second week's match with a loss and both teams desperately needed a win to stay in this competition.  Benimaru Nikaido was the first and, needless to say, only competitor for the Japan Team whereas the dynamic pair of Sei Kensou and Athena Asamiya.  The electric battle between the fierce young males was ecstatic.  Sei proved that he was no small fry showing the same dynamic strength and agility as he did against his previous battle with K'.  However, Benimaru's electric moves were too much for the young veteran to handle," Yumi stated as the screen flashed a picture of Kensou laying down after his defeat.  Fans of the Japan Team were cheering and on the opposite side of the fence, the Psycho Team fans were shouting in disgust.  With this simple television ploy in mind, Yumi continued.

"Sei was eliminated and in his place was the cute but deadly Athena.  Although being male, Benimaru put no precedence or mercy on attacking the opposite sex.  Even with her arsenal of quick moves and blinding energy attacks, Benimaru proved to be the stronger fighter.  Just before the fight's end, Benimaru was caught off guard by one of Athena's famous teleportation dashes.  Before the Japan Team's blonde star could react, it was Shingo Yabuki who rushed in to the aid of his exposed teammate and claimed victory for the Japan Team despite numerous protests from the actual competitor Benimaru.  Kyo Kusanagi who was ordered second in the match didn't even get a chance to warm up his fists as Benimaru proved that he too had a large place on this team.  The Japan Team had earned the victory but in the end, they really didn't look like winners at all," Yumi reported.  A picture of the final moments of the match was shown and it wasn't the prettiest on the film.  Benimaru was grabbing Shingo by the collar and appeared to be shaking him back and forth while Kyo tried to separate the two from doing any real damage to him.  Goro was in the back with his hand on his head as if he were wondering why he even decided to join the team this year.

Yumi's face appeared once again after the Japan Team fans have endured enough humiliation.  The text changed to show the third bout of the day and shined on its importance.  "The miracle worker Terry Bogard does it again in round two of the King of Fighters Tournament.  After coming from his recent victory against their rivals the Japan Team, Terry squared off against the sworn rival of Kyo Kusanagi.  Iori Yagami was also coming off of the wings of a victory as the match proved to be the week's most intense.  Before the two giants collided, it was Seth and Blue Mary who took the arena's attention.  The Commando Sambo techniques of Blue Mary seemed to be very effective against Seth's brute force.  However, his stamina was much greater than what Mary could dish out and the blonde bombshell fell in defeat.  Terry Bogard, the team's leader was next to compete and compete he did.  After dishing out three viscous Burn Knuckles, Seth was finally knocked out after Terry delivered a devastating horseshoe kick."

The screen flashed from Yumi's beautiful figure to another bulky, less attractive looking one.  Seth was shown on his back after the final blow was delivered.  There have been car wrecks aired on this network that looked more pleasant than the way Seth did at that present day and time.  After the gruesome image faded away, Yumi's face returned much to the pleasure of the viewers.

"After Seth's loss, the stage was set for what looked to be the match of the century.  Miracle Man Terry Bogard confronts the long time nemesis of Kyo Kusanagi in Iori Yagami.  The two have never met before in King of Fighter's history and after coming from a great victory against Iori's rival, Terry was set to prove that he was the strongest fighter in the world.  The two battled ferociously in what seemed to be a complete stalemate, that is, until the entrance of Iori's teammate Ramon which was received with a painful welcome.  It was Iori himself who nullified his uncalled striker and with the help of his younger brother, Terry was able to deliver the crushing first blow," Yumi enthusiastically stated.  Her face was removed and popping on the screen was a picture of Terry's fist smashing against Iori's skull.  It was as if the scene was coming alive and the two monolith fighters were dueling it out right in every viewer's living room.  The man that took that picture got a nice bonus for his efforts and with that, Yumi continued.

"The two fighters continued after each other taking blow after countless blow.  Neither refused to quit and it wasn't until the raging beast inside Terry came out and delivered the final crushing blow in what was called a 'human made natural disaster' by the Italian government.  Terry's Power Geyser technique reached new heights and Iori could not stand against that massive wave of energy.  The Lone Wolf stood firm in the center of the fighting square and threw his hat up in victory," stated the reporter.  A picture of Terry appeared on the screen from what looked to be knee level and captured the victorious fighter just as his cap left his hands.  Even will all of his cuts, slashes, and bruises; Terry still looked like a champion.  The only thing the cameras failed to capture was his pained expression after the fans had dispersed.

The screen changed from the dramatic victory shot to the freighting image of a man's shadow.  It was dark and menacing.  The viewers were invited into a pool of terror by the shots that were posted and all for good reason.  This was the biggest story to date in this year's tournament.  Yumi began to speak as the uniformed fans were hankering to know just what this picture had to do with the King of Fighters.  "The battle in Brazil was one that shall never be forgotten in King of Fighter's history.  The previously defeated Kyokugen Karate Team was facing the deadly force of the veteran Ikari Team with the return of, what some say, the best hand to hand combatant in existence Heidren.  In a move considered brilliant by some, crazy by most, Ryo Sakazaki took the helm as the only competitor for his team against the Ikari's three most deadly members.  Ryo in the past has proven his excellent ability but nothing could compare to the weight on his shoulders now.  The odds instantly shifted favor giving Ryo the worse end of the stick but those who knew how to be wisely would have come out with a king's ransom," Yumi stopped as the picture shifted from the intimidating shadow to the now colored portrait of an emotionless Ryo Sakazki.  His brow was slanted in anger and his lips curled in a defiant frown.  Most people who recognized the lovable orange-clad South Town hero were shocked to see their favorite Kyokugen warrior in such a state.  Those who watched the fight witnessed something far greater than sorrow.

Yumi knew this is how all of the viewers would see it and continued her report, "The first fighter for Heidren's Ikari Team was the always dangerous Ralf Jones.  He showed superior strength and speed in his previous match but his performance against Ryo shattered his once proud fighter's pride," Yumi suddenly stopped and a picture of the fallen Ralf holding his shattered arm while cringing for the god's to stop his pain.  If any of the competitors in this tournament were watching, this would be the greatest intimidation.  Nothing spoke louder than actions and Ryo's were simply phenomenal.  "Ralf did nothing more than scratch the scary new mannerisms of Ryo and in less than thirty seconds, Ralf had fallen in defeat with a completely wasted effort and thirty six fractures and breaks in his right arm," the screen flashed into the video feed from last week's match.  Ralf was being picked up and put in a stretcher.  The fans watched in horror.  Never have they seen someone so viscously beat by a man whose normal nature had been very friendly and kind hearted.  These were obviously no actions of a man but of a monster.  With that thought dancing in the viewers mind's Yumi continued "Leona was next on the Ikari Team's roster but her match didn't fair as well either.  She did, however, did get the first blow against the seemingly unstoppable Ryo making him draw first blood but that only seemed to fuel his rage.  He easily tore through all of her defenses and even as Leona went for her trump card by using her earring grenade, Ryo went straight through it and finished her off in an onslaught of kicks and punches that would have destroyed any normal man.  Luckily for Leona she had more resilience than an average man but that didn't save her from a mountain of pain.  She was taken out of the fighting square after doing nothing more than upsetting an already enraged Kyokugen fighter."

The screen flashed to a picture of Heidren and Ryo seconds before the 'Fight' bell rang.  They both seemed to have the same expressions on their faces which frieghtened both spectators and the fans at home.  This was a glorious day for the media and that meant big bucks for Yumi Sanada.  "The long absent Heidren finally strapped on his combat boots against the freight train that has completely dominated against his two finest soldiers.  Heidren showed the fans and Ryo that he wasn't to be taken lightly and proved it in the early moments of the fight.  After the first thirty seconds passed, it seemed as if Heidren had the match won.  His only mistake was underestimating the boundless rage of Ryo Sakazaki.  Not even the experienced hands of Heidren were able to stop the Unbeatable Dragon and, like his subordinate Ralf, his hand was crushed.  Ryo stopped Heidren's explosive finishing maneuver with a new one of his own and then sent the commander crashing to the ground broken and defeated," A picture of Ryo appeared on the screen while he was on his hands and knees.  The cameras couldn't get any closer than fifteen feet but that wasn't because of any technical difficulty.  The camera crew feared for their lives.  They faced the consequences of getting too close back in 1995 when Iori Yagami made his first appearance.  Ryo gave off that same vibe and they only thing that guaranteed was trouble.

Still, people wondered why the unstoppable Ryo fell to his knees after victory and Yumi was here to give the only explanation her producers allowed her to say.  "After what should have been a joyful occasion for the previous down and out Kyokugen Karate Team, Ryo fell to his knees and clenched his body.  There is no way to atone for the devastation he committed for that day and the weight of his actions fell down on his body.  Ryo Sakazaki was reduced to nothing more than a sad and broken man."

That wasn't Yumi's first choice in analysis but the powers that be wouldn't allow any personal insights on their program.  Then again, she wasn't paid to think, only speak thus she continued with the final part of her report.  "The last match of the evening was undoubtedly the most important for the day.  Two teams on the brink of instant elimination squared off in what proved to be a very invigorating match.  Team Korea was already in bad shape earning no points in their first bout and the Female Fighters scored no better with their single point.  Both teams needed to earn at least two if they were even going to remain in competition so on the brink of defeat, they brought out their best.  The Female Fighters came out strong starting with their young sumo star Hinako Shijou in their three fighter rotation.  Team Korea opted to play it safe by only starting two of their fighters and they started with their best.  Kim Kaphwan battled hard against the small and quick movements of the tiny sumo wrestler.  Hinako proved to be more than Kim could handle and various points during the match but the young newcomer couldn't handle the strong kicks of the Tae Kwon Do master.  Kim finished of Hinako with a series of lightning fast kicks but he wasn't fairing as well as he could have. The young sumo nearly wore out Kim and defeat was right around the corner as his next opponent Mai Shiranui stepped into the fighting square.  Kim didn't have the full load of steam he did when he started and with a furiously competitive ninjitsu at the top of her game, the future looked bleak for the proud Tea Kwon Do master."

The screen flashed a picture of Mai and Kim seconds before the fight started.  Mai's generous assets were in full bloom.  Not that her outfit tried to hide any of them much to the displeasure of some of the Shiranui students back in Japan.  Kim Kaphwan wasn't taken back by the nice view and kept his fighting stance tight and firm.  Yumi continued with this image still fresh in the viewer's mind.  "Despite Kim's near exhausted state he came forward, pumping at all cylinders.  He threw his kicks with the same intensity as he did in his previous bout that almost threw Mai right off of her game.  The two battle hard until the clock nearly hit zero but Kim's stamina fell before the timer did.  Mai was able to beat the legendary Tae Kwon Do champion seconds before the bell rang and gave her team a big morale boost."  Another picture was shown on the screen with Mai flashing one of her many sexy poses and in the distance were her teammates were trying to get into the shot but the cameraman knew better than that.  Photos of Mai were practically gold and the viewers would respond with their televisions at peak settings and their tongues drooling.  Either way, the ratings poured in like a flood.

"Team Korea's new star May Lee was the final hope in attaining a shot at a first place finish.  Mai was still holding out strong despite the grueling match she had against Kim and didn't let up an inch.  The two young stars fought hard but Mai's obvious fatigue was slowing her down significantly.  May Lee's series of quick kicks and excellent agility allowed her to overcome the experienced Mai Shiranui and give team Korea one final boost of confidence before the curtain ran down on their tournament standing.  Finally, it came down to the last to fighters of the evening.  The veteran King versus the newcomer May Lee.  Kick boxing versus Tae Kwon Do," Yumi stopped as the last and final picture in the studio's cabinet flashed on the screen.  King was standing straight up eyeing down her opponent as she always did.  May Lee remained calm but kept a hint of a smile on her lips.  There was nothing really beneficial to keep the image up this long since her segment was almost over anyways.  Yumi just had a few more lines left and then her job would be over.  All this talk about punches and kicks wasn't exactly as thrilling as reality television.  Job prospects aside, Yumi finished her report.  "Once the final start bell rang, King didn't let a second go to waste.  Kick boxing and Tae Kwon Do collided in an intense battle.  King came out in full force as did her opponent May Lee.  There has never been a more rigorous battle of kicks seen at this level since the tournament's first conception.  May Lee's speed advantage almost seemed to claim victory toward the end of the bout but the strong and inexperienced young warrior didn't understand the full capabilities of the kick boxing sport.  Namely the punching aspect.  In a miraculous turn of events, King finished of May Lee with a viscous haymaker and sealed the victory for the Female Fighters Team."

Yumi ended her segment with a huge smile as instructed from her superiors.  They didn't care if it was for the joy of her great job or the fact that said job was over.  So long as she kept that great smile on, the viewers would be less inclined to change the channel before she was able to finish up her report.  Before the camera's switched to a new anchor, Yumi began to close her report.

"In just a few hours, the King of Fighters Tournament will be entering its third and final week of preliminary matches.  Here are the official standings brought to you by those generous people at the SNK Corporation."  The screen switched from Yumi's bright demeanor to something the fans really wanted to see.  The scoreboard.

Team Fatal Fury                                   -                       6.5

The N.E.S.T.S. Team                           -                       6

The Hero Team                                    -                       5.5

The Japan Team                                   -                       5

Team Kyokugen Karate                       -                       5

The Yagami Team                                -                       5

The Ikari Team                         -                       4

The Female Fighters Team                    -                       4

The Psycho Team                                 -                       3

Team Korea                                         -                       2

The camera's switched back to Yumi in the single minute she had left on the air.  "Team Fatal Fury has climbed the ladder and dethroned the N.E.S.T.S. Team for first place.  The Kyokugen Karate Team also made a significant jump from the near last place standing to a three way tie for fourth place.  Team Korea has not been officially eliminated from any potential first place finish but they're teetering on the edge.  They've got a lot more work to come if they're going to make it in this tournament and with the first and second place teams going up against each other today, anything can happen.  Stay tuned for the Round 2 predictions and probabilities with the legendary fight analyst Masami Obari.  For News Combo 7, I'm Yumi Sanada signing off and wish everyone the best of luck in Round 3."

*          *          *          *          *

"Uggghhh…"  Joe said turning off the television.  His immortal disgust with this kind of reporting was almost making his stomach curl up and spit out his bodily juices all over their Japanese suite.  Joe's attention span was as short as a newborn's shoe laces and quickly turned over to his roommate Andy for a bit of entertainment.

"What the hell are we doing in here anyways?!"  Joe cried, "The more we wait, the tenser I get!!"

"I don't think going outside is such a good idea Joe," Andy replied.  His back remained straight against the wall of their room and his arms were relaxed as they crossed over his chest.  He simply took on of his free hands out and pointed his thumb to the window.  Joe raised his eyebrow slightly at the gesture but then decided to put two and two together.  What he saw was definitely not to his liking.

"Yeesh…"  Joe said slapping his nose with his thumb.  "I didn't think these guys were sore losers."

All of the fans in attendance brought along their gallons of hatred for the team that dared to defeat their beloved Japan Team.  After all of the constant years of losses, this was not the kind of reception Andy and company had expected.  Hundreds of signs plastered in front of the hotel entrance screamed their displeasure at Terry Bogard and his pack of wolves.  All Andy needed was that one look in the morning while he was doing his routine stretches to know where to stay until the match was over.  Joe, unlike his companion, saw this kind of attention as misdirected and unjust.  It's not like the South Town fans ever plastered Kyo Kusanagi's face on the body of a chicken but then again Joe wasn't one to hang out in South Town for more than a day.  That city was full of surprises and he didn't doubt any or all rumors he heard on the street.  Especially ones about Terry.

Joe collapsed on the bed once again.  It seems like that was all he was doing for the duration of the tournament.  He constantly voiced his disapproval to Terry on the plane rides, in the taxis, and constantly over meals but his fearless leader would never give him a straight answer.

That is, until today.  Joe went to go see Terry first thing this morning and the only thing that was spoken between the two was a wink followed by a smile.  It was finally Joe's time to shine and his fists were itching for a fight.  Now the name Higashi will be as household as _Sony_ and _SNK_.

*          *          *          *          *

Terry gave a slight yelp followed by a deep cringe as the bandage was being removed from his back.  He'd kept them on for nearly a week which was all thanks to his performance and opponent during last week's match.  Terry was glad, however, that the camera's decided to turn their attention away from the fighting square seconds before he collapsed.  All Terry remembered when he woke up was the searing burn of pain retching itself across his body and the mental images that were attached with them.

Mary smiled as she continued to give her handsome lover some more first aid.  It was cute watching him squirm like that and there was no way she was going to let him get off without a comment.

"Oh quit whining…  You big baby," she said with a smile.  That was really pushing it saying something of that extremity to Terry Bogard.  Then again, there were certain boundaries she could cross.  Sometimes twice a night but not as of recently.  Mostly to the addition of their little blonde companion but ever since a few days had passed, Terry had been acting real strange.  Mary couldn't put her finger on it but the signs were there.  He'd wake up several times in the middle of the night with a cold sweat protruding down his face and he'd give defensive reactions when she touched him in certain areas.  The only obvious explanation Mary could think of was Terry was simply stressing out and just left it at that.

For now.

"I can't help it," Terry replied, "It's not like we've hired a professional."

Terry's comment was immediately replied with a slap on the back on his still unhealed cut.  He didn't allow Mary the pleasure of hearing him cringe again but taking in the pain with a wholehearted gasp wasn't an easy task.  Terry still had to keep a lively attitude even in his time of pain and he spared no comment or phrase while doing it.  Either way, the damage had been done and there was no going back on it now.

Still, Mary took that comment to the heart.  This wasn't the first time she had to attend to Terry's wounds and every time she prayed that it would be the last.  Then again, this was Terry Bogard she was talking about here.  It's like his middle name was trouble and his nickname was synonymous with pain and anguish.  She'd almost become accustomed to this lifestyle which would scare any normal girl out of this relationship.  Terry was lucky to have a devoted and loving woman in his life.  The Lonely Wolf moniker was slowly fading away and it was getting harder and harder to let go of it.

Mary stood up from the bedroom and walked over to the kitchen.  She still wasn't getting over the luxury of these rooms.  The convenience of home all wrapped up and packaged in these quaint rooms were just too good to be true.  Instead of waiting thirty minutes for a cup of coffee, she could instantly brew one herself in a fraction of the time.  These kinds of little perks make fighting in a world-wide fighting tournament much more bearable.

"Terry," Mary called from the kitchen, "I'm making some coffee.  Want a cup?"

There was no way Terry would refuse that offer.  Anything that would jump start his blood right now was welcome.  He wholeheartedly accepted her offer but his cry of "Yea sure," was silenced by the opening of their hotel room door.  Scurrying in from the outside was their other roommate Rock Howard with a large bucket of ice in his tiny hands.  He ran over to the kitchen past Terry as if he didn't exist and found Mary in two short blinks of an eye.

"I've got the ice just like you asked," Rock stated.  He lifted the grey bucket up slightly as proof of his word and Mary couldn't help but smile at his exuberance.

"Thank you Rock," replied Mary as she bent down and gave him a warm hearted pat on the head.  "Now go put it over there on the towel next to Terry and do what I showed you to do before, okay?"

"Alright!"  Rock said scampering away from the kitchen and right back to his guardian.  Terry was amazed at how well Rock was able to bond with Mary.  Before, he really couldn't even look at someone with makeup and now he was treating her as if she was family.  Terry was glad to feel this kind of vibration from his companions but the itch of loneliness still plagued at his heart.  He wasn't used to this kind of environment.  Year after year of solitude would do that to you but being around Mary when she was practically happy-go-lucky and Rock when he wasn't calm and reserved almost made Terry nauseous.  It was like the world around him wasn't real anymore and he was trapped in some other kind of world where everything worked out.

This wasn't his home.  Terry knew that.  Years of living off the South Town streets taught you where your home really was.

Terry's subtle thoughts were shattered when Rock poured the contents of the bucket onto a dry towel.  His personal feelings had to be pushed aside as the weight of reality fell upon his shoulders.  His time for personal insight had been cut dramatically during the coming weeks and instead of focusing on his ever changing personal life, he decided to concentrate on what really mattered.

The fight.

The icy sting of pain crawled its way up Terry's back.  The towel didn't help to contain any of the chills but Terry would have to make due.  Rock wasn't exactly an expert on swelling or the consequences of not treating it but he did know how to properly place it on someone's skin.  Just because Terry wasn't prepared for the shock didn't place any fragment of fault on Rock's lap.

Terry began to relax his body as the cold sting warmed to a gentle icy touch.  His back was still swollen and bruised and even after a week of icing it down it still didn't bring Terry back to one hundred percent.  He was still going in today no matter how hard Mary protested.  He was on an unbelievable hot streak as of late and there was no way his minor injuries were going to hold him back.  Terry has gone up against worse opponents on the brink of death and still made it far enough to be where he is today.  Terry knew he his most retaining feature as a fighter and a person was his enormous will.  Whatever the situation, Terry was able to do whatever it takes to win.

"Ter – Terry," Rock said while holding the towel of ice in place.  Terry didn't turn his head but acknowledged Rock and awaited a question.  "Can…  Can I ask you…  For a favor?"

Terry smiled under the mask of his turned head.  He felt somewhat curious on what his little friend had in mind so he nodded and anticipated a response.

"Shoot buddy…"  Terry said, "What's on your mind?"

Rock began to feel the swell of blood entering his cheeks.  This was the most embarrassing thing he had ever even thought of saying and he was about to say it to the most serious man he has ever known in his life.

"I…  I was wondering…"  Rock began to choke on the words.  This was a lot harder than he thought.  "Could…  Could you teach me…"

"Teach you what?"  Terry said hoping that his interruption would help Rock loosen up and get to the point.  This wasn't Terry's most favored position when someone was asking him for a favor.  Well, maybe if it was Mary.

"Could you teach me…"  Rock said with a little more confidence, "How…  To pose?"

A full blown grin crossed Terry's lips.  That was probably the funniest thing he has ever heard another person say to him.  Normally he would erupt in laughter but he could tell Rock wasn't going to appreciate that.  Instead he turned his head and looked at Rock's sincere face with his one showing eye.  His thumb came up next to his smiling face and Rock could feel a rush of excitement enter his body.

"No problem."

Rock smiled.  He wanted a way to express his feelings but Terry was in no condition to take physical gratitude.  Terry always knew how to make everyone around him happy.

Mary walked into the room with a pack of matches in one hand and a still lit flame in the other.  Terry still had that gracious charm to put smiles on people's faces even when he's not feeling the same.

"Well," Mary said while interrupted the aura of excitement, "Aren't you just a big softie now Terry?"  She said jokingly.  Even Rock had to laugh at that one.  Terry just remained silent and took the glib remark and rolled with the blow.  He turned his head to catch a glimpse of Mary's beautiful smiling face and saw something he wished he could have forgotten.

Terry's eyes were locked on the blue and red flame flickering in Mary's hands.  It was calling out to him.  It was reminding him about the blinding pain he had experienced with that element.  Terry couldn't move.  He was frozen.  Sweat began to run down his head; a cold sweat that cooled very millimeter that it touched.  The room was spinning and red flame grew brighter and brighter until it turned a sickening color purple.  Death and decay's stench was nigh and Terry was on the verge of losing it.

Mary shook her hand furiously and thus put the tiny flame down.  "That damn kitchen burner igniter isn't working.  I told you we should have called house cleaning last night Terry," Mary stated.  Terry didn't reply nor did he move which brought about a wave of concern.

"Terry?"  Mary said while eying him closer.  His pupils had shrunk and his breathing was erratic.  It was as if he'd seen a ghost.  Terry wasn't one to fear anything but now it looked like he was on his last fragment of sanity.  Something was wrong.  Something was very wrong.

The smell of burning flesh entered Terry's nostrils.  It was a scent he wished he had never been exposed to.  He could feel his body rising in temperature.  Terry's blood pumped viscously through his body causing a bolt of pain with each and every thrust.  His hair was standing on end and that's when the world turned to hell.

Terry was standing in the middle of an alley.  The familiar scent of garbage and waste tickled his nose and the icy chill of street air bit at his rough skin.  Footsteps began to approach and Terry could make out the shape of a demonic figure.  The creature's hand began to glow with a grave purple light and a foul smell that could have melted brick.  As the scent approached him the words he feared most were uttered right before his eyes.

_DOUSHITA!_

"YAAAGGGHHH!!!"  Terry screamed while falling back.  The vision in front of him exploded in a cloud of purple smoke and if even a fragment of it touched his skin it would mean certain peril.

"TERRY!"  Mary cried rushing to his aid.  The world washed away from the dark colors of black and purple and Terry's vision focused on the one thing he knew would never hurt him.  Soft and gentle hands wrapped around his neck and back and everything started to revert to normal.

"TERRYYY!!"  Mary screamed again hoping to bring the man she loved back to his normal state.  His body was hot and dry but his head was covered in sweat.  Mary rubbed Terry's head and squeezed him tight.  She wouldn't let him go.  Not ever.

"Terry…  Terry…"  She repeated, "What's wrong?"

Her question was answered as Terry took his arms and wrapped them around her body.  He gave her a good tug and let her know that he was back.  Mary pushed herself off of him for just a second to acknowledge his glorious response and was pleasantly rewarded with Terry's most amazing smile.

"What happened to you?"  Mary asked before she prepared to give him another hug to console his coming admission of pain or fear.  Probably both.

Terry fiddled with the towel behind him and pulled out a cube of ice.  He was lucky that in tense situations, he always kept a cool head.

"I…  I slipped," Terry responded.  Mary pushed herself back further and raised her blonde eyebrow almost straight off her forehead.

"What?"  She answered back, "What did you say?"

Terry pulled the piece of ice from behind his back and carried it with two fingers.  Mary eyed the frozen cube of water as if it were a jewel found in the rarest regions of the world.  There had to be more of an explanation that that.  Mary tipped her brow and waited until it came.

"It…"  Terry started knowing full well the consequences of his actions, "fell down my back."

*SMACK*

Terry felt his cap being ripped off of his head and slapped right back on.  Mary stormed out of the room as if she were being played for a total fool.  Before her body completely disappeared she turned her head and hoped to find some sort of evidence that made her actions unjustifiable.

All se saw was that classic Bogard dumbfounded grin.

"Idiot!"  She yelled while turning.  "How could you get me all worried?  And for what?!  Nothing!"  Mary said talking to herself.  The coffee wasn't about to make itself so she thought it would be better just to take her mind of that sudden rush of blood.  And especially from that jerk.

Terry smiled as he picked himself back up.  His plan worked almost too well.  Rock was standing several feet in front of him with a very fearful look on his face.  Doing what he does best, Terry destroyed that sad look with another smile and a thumbs up.  That was all Rock needed to see to know that everything was alright.

Luckily for Terry, Rock didn't see through people as well as Terry did.

_This has got to stop…_  Terry told himself.  These nightmares have been reoccurring more frequently during the passing days.  He hadn't had a good night's sleep since they defeated the Japan Team.  His head was swollen with thoughts and his body was racked with injurious.  If he made it out alive today it would be a miracle.

But that was his calling card.

Mr. Miracle Terry Bogard.

"Hey Rock…"  Terry called out.  "Let's practice some of those moves."

*          *          *          *          *

K'9999 kicked the dirt underneath his feet.  If there were pockets in his pants he'd shove his hands in them because they were useless any other way.  They've been waiting outside for almost an hour and after the events of last week, pissing him off was not the smartest thing to do.

A small subtle token of pleasure to K'9999 was the fact that the fans were barred from the fighting square.  Since the citizens of Japan heavily voiced their displeasure over the loss of their team, they wanted payback.  At least this way, K'9999 only had one child to deal with but unfortunately for him, this was the worst one of all.

"Kay Kay!"  Nagged the devil K'9999 hoped would stay silent.  Her level of tolerance was far lower than any new born child and for some reason only he had to deal with her excessive bitching.  "How much longer are we going to have to wait?"  She playfully asked.  K'9999 was not pleased in the slightest, even with her lighthearted attitude.

"How the hell should I know?!"  K'9999 barked back.  If she came at him with another stupid, simple minded question like that he would silent her permanently.  It wasn't enough that she constantly hounded him every waking moment of his existence; now she has to annoy him at the peak of his frustration.  That's inexcusable.

On the more calm and sane side of the N.E.S.T.S. Team, Diana and Kula were briefly going over the data on their opponents.  Kula hasn't been back nor has she heard anything from N.E.S.T.S. after their loss.  Diana told her the superiors were not happy and that they needed to win today or there was no point in going back.  They might as well be fugitives because if N.E.S.T.S. finds them, death would be a welcomed sentence next to the punishment they would receive.

Kula was taking their lost harder than anyone.  She wanted to go in and act as K'9999's striker as had been previously planned but he waved her off each and every time.

No, that wasn't the problem.  Her problem was with K' himself.  She'll never forget what happened in that bunker.  Watching Candy be destroyed so mercilessly; it was unforgivable.  But that wasn't her real gripe.  After they had fought and she was down on her knees, K' didn't kill her off.  Instead, just as the bombs blew, he saved her life at the cost of his own.  Rubble was falling from every single direction and if he had just walked away, there would be no need for Kula to feel this kind of mental torment because she would have been dead.  K' carried her from the battleground and into an escape tunnel just before the final bombs blew.  The last thing she saw was K' collapsing as the entrance to her escape route was cut off from him and the rest of the world.

The months passing nearly killed her.  She wondered if K' had escaped or died.  The anticipation was driving her mad.  Finally after nearly six months of silence, Kula got the call that K' had been found and that's precisely when the K'9999 project had begun.

Seeing him in that same blood thirsty state last week brought back a ton of unforgettable and haunting memories.  There was no way she could have jumped in that match and fought against him.  Not after what he did to help her before.  She desperately wanted answers to her year old questions and there was only one way to find out.  Her superiors and N.E.S.T.S. forbade it but Kula knew better.  She would do whatever it took to solve her problems.

Even if it meant betraying N.E.S.T.S. itself.

Kula eyed Foxy and found that she was remaining stationary and silent like the good soldier that she was.  However, Kula couldn't speak for the other female member of their team which happened to be jumping and prancing about K'9999's personal space.

"Hey Kay Kay!  Hey Kay Kay!"  Angel repeated over and over again with each and every bounce.  The synthetically engineered veins in K'9999's head began to grow larger and larger until the point of breakage before the busty bimbo would stop talking.  Just one drill.  Just one slash is all it would talk to maintain silence.  K'9999's patience was just about to explode and with it, Angel's unique charm.

"Hey Kay Kay!!"  Angel said while landing from a jump.  She looked him dead in the eyes and gave him one of the sweetest smiles she could muster.  Angel loved to be around K'9999 because quite frankly, the guy really didn't have any other friends and since she was with him, he would never be alone and in turn neither would she.  She shouldn't have, however, gotten this close to him.  Not today.

And definitely not now.

"WHAT?!"  K'9999 screamed back.  "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!  ANSWER ME!!"  He shouted with the flames of rage spinning on each and every word.  Diana had never seen such emotion protrude from the 'K' series and pondered whether or not to report it in.  She decided to wait and see how much more spit could come from his mouth before his emotions calmed down.

Angel backed off slightly and since she knew that this was the typical reaction she got from him, she felt it was best just to back off and let him cool down.  What she didn't realize and estimate was the power and weight of his anger and frustration that he was carrying along with him.

K'9999 didn't let Angel off of the hook yet.  He needed to punish her actions and bury that cute and fuzzy personality of hers.  "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ALWAYS BOTHERING ME?!?!"  He snapped.  Angel took it as if she was struck by a bolt of lighting but the damage wasn't done yet.  K'9999 still had plenty of steam to vent.

"All you ever do is bug and annoy the hell out of me!"  He shouted in a much lesser tone because his next words were going to be the most powerful.  "GO BOTHER SOMEONE ELSE!!  I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE…!  EVER!!"

Angel fell to the ground.  She couldn't believe what she was hearing.  She wanted to look K'9999 straight in the eyes but he wouldn't allow her even that.  He turned his head at every instant in which their eyes would have met and it made Angel all the more sad.  She calmly picked herself up from K'9999's presence and walked far enough away so that K'9999 wouldn't be troubled by her existence.  Angel found a nice wouldn't box to sit on and wrapped her arms over her thighs and underneath her knees.  Her head weighed heavy enough to the point where she couldn't help but rest it on her knees.  Tears were swimming behind her eyes but they just couldn't find the surface.

Kula and Diana witnessed the whole event but had no idea what to make of it.  Kula herself was full of questions and knew the only source to get answers was standing right next to her.

"What is wrong with Angel?"  Was the first query from Kula's lips.  It wasn't the most well thought out question but it had the most impact.  She didn't know a thing about this girl since the day they were introduced and it was all the more reason to find out what secrets their silver-haired powerhouse had buried in her closet.

"Angel was unique enough when we found her," Diana responded.  Before she began a long explanation, she waited for the obvious question that was about to be raised by Kula.

"Where did you find her?"

"She was actually discovered in South Town."

"South Town?"  Kula replied almost in shock.

"Yes, she was picking through the rubble of the failed Zero experiment when one of our agents took her into custody.  She didn't speak a word of protest even inside the deepest chambers of our base.  In fact, we assumed that she was mute entirely due to the fact that any normal person would have raised a foul hand or even a question about why they were being taken in.  Instead, Igniz demanded that tests be ran on her.  He could see that she was no ordinary girl just by looking at her."

"What kind of tests?"  Kula asked.  If they were anything like her own, they would have to be harsh.

"We did the basic battle ability test and on her first try she scored a four-twenty-two."

"Four-twenty-two?!"  Kula responded to the statement.  That number was inconceivable.  Even K' himself didn't score that high on his first test.

"Yes.  We thought the machines were malfunctioning so we put her through some more.  Each and every time we added in new and tougher opponents and with every test, her scores kept getting better."

"I see…  But that doesn't explain why she acts the way she does."

Diana figured Kula to be smart enough to incite that comment and felt comfortable enough to tell her the truth.  "After the physical tests were done there was no question that she was going to join the organization.  So after we did the standard mind wipe we ran our more harsh mental ones."

"Mental tests?"  Kula couldn't remember being put through any of those so this obviously aroused her interest.

"Yes.  We were still uncertain just what kind of person this girl was so we ran a psychological profile on her to assess just what made this girl so powerful.  After an entire day of laboring and analysis, we found the one reason why Angel is so obsessed with fighting."

Diana didn't wait for a dramatic pause.  She just wanted to look into Kula's eyes to make sure she was paying full attention to what she was saying.

"Unfortunately for the brilliant minds in our laboratory, something slipped passed the mind erasing procedure.  A certain memory slipped passed the machines.  The scientists told me that it was buried so deep within the recesses of her mind that it the machines swept right over it.  Angel's past is a mystery even to us but there was one outstanding factor that just couldn't be deleted.  It appears that our Angel runs on the entire notion of strength."

"Strength?"  That sounded funny to Kula.  Angel sure didn't act like she was a power fiend.

"It is not the kind you have probably pondered.  This comes from a deeper route.  Angel's main focus on life is the object of strength but it is not in the form of self attainment like some of our other members," Diana spoke referring to the late Zero.  "Angel has a very deep infatuation with strength.  She seems to draw it out and hunt it as if it were a favorite food of hers.  We tested this theory and found that Angel was able to locate some of the strongest fighters in existence.  She was even able to find K' and his gang when they resurfaced."

Kula shook her head.  She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"That's not all.  We also found that Angel's mental desire for strength also happened to be physical as well.  It was as if she was attracted to those who were strong.  That is why she bonds so well with K'9999.  Eventually, her attachment to him grew so strong that her mind blocked out her once great passion for strength and her usefulness as a locator faded away."

Diana stopped and looked over at Angel's prone and sad stature.  She couldn't help but feel sorry for her.  Even if she was a soldier, she had a heart.  Diana had to accept that and properly determine whether or not she was of any use to the N.E.S.T.S. organization.

"See that over there," Diana said to Kula while pointing at the silent vixen.  "She was just like that every day before K'9999 birth.  To be blunt, there really wasn't anyone near her level of strength so she secluded herself in her room for weeks at a time.  We didn't really know what to do with her and Igniz ordered that she not be cast away until K'9999 was finished.  He knew something about Angel that none of us saw.  Once our ultimate fighting weapon had been born, Angel started to change her mannerisms to the way she has them now.  Her fighting ability also changed once we had her spar against the prototype fighting machines that were to be used to train K'9999.  In fact, her fighting level peaked at nearly five-hundred after K'9999's awakening so the scientists have a theory that Angel's true strength is revealed when she forms a strong bond with someone else."

"Strong bond?"  Kula pondered.  She tried to find the proper word to use she learned from the data books she was taught and could only come up with one thing.

"Love?"

Diana tipped her head slightly.  This girl was better than she thought.  "Yes.  According to our data, Angel's strong bond with K'9999 brings out a much stronger fighter but the fact that K'9999 doesn't return even a fraction of those feelings keeps her at a leveled off and meager fighting level.  And since there is no one else to compare to K'9999's strength, the Angel project remained at a stalemate until it was finally dissolved a few months ago."

"Dissolved?  What do you mean?"

"Angel wasn't showing any more progress in her fighting ability.  The scientists had no real use for her and since she was only good for testing the K'9999 training programs, they wanted to eliminate her from the organization."

"Then what happened?"  Kula asked assuming that since Angel was here and not dead, they didn't decide to eliminate her.

"It was Igniz once again that spared her life.  He told everyone that this girl was special.  That she was destined to find the strongest fighter in the world.  Igniz said her usefulness would end on that day and until then, no one is to touch her."

"I see…"  Kula replied.  From what she heard, Igniz was as cold as steel and infinitely times as strong.

"From what we gather, Angel developed her unique personality as a retaliation to K'9999 cold attitude.  That and the wiping of her memories brought her mind to a clean slate but left in the heart of a child.  Thus we have the extremely deadly, yet kind and cuddly Angel."

Kula looked back at Angel one more time and realized that she hadn't moved a step since the topic was brought up.  She wondered what could have gone through her mind as she just stood there and took that verbal bashing from K'9999.  There was definitely more to the mystery and Kula didn't want to be around if it ever happened to explode.

Diana tapped Kula on the shoulder.  She pointed to the entrance of the fighting square where their opponents were just stepping forth.  "You know what to do.  Don't let us down."

Kula only answered with a short and firm "Yes," and then Diana disappeared right before her eyes.  Foxy took her position standing next to Kula.  After Candy was destroyed, she was to be the new bodyguard of N.E.S.T.S. investment.  K'9999 took his sweet time moving but he got there eventually and that's what really counted in the end anyways.

"Should I call for Angel," Foxy asked.  Kula gave one nod and the order was put.  Foxy walked over to the sullen Angel and was able to bring her back with minimal effort.  It doesn't take much convincing to bring someone as depressed as she was.  Angel had gotten used to taking orders from everyone around her.  It's not like she could really do anything about it.

The N.E.S.T.S. Team was ready for action.  All they had to do was wait for that one bell to ring.  The time the bell had to wait was entirely up to Team Fatal Fury and if they new what was good for them, they'd better learn to hurry.

Terry and his companions approached the fighting square as close as they could get before the fists started flying.  The atmosphere in this Japanese open-garden theatre was pleasant on the inside; the only thing killing the mood was the temperament outside.  The fans hurled tomatoes, cabbages, and all other kinds of vegetables at the approaching limousine.  Joe was taking it worst of all.  This went straight to his ego.

"You'd think after winning two fights in a row people would learn how to give a little respect," Joe commented as they stopped on their side of the fighting square.  He made sure to keep his little snide thoughts buried inside his thoughts until they were well inside the fighting arena.

"What did you expect Joe…?"  Mary calmly replied.  "It's the first time their team lost…  To us."  Mary had trouble saying the last part of that phrase.  It wasn't because she was ashamed that they had won but rather the fact that she was never on the team when they had lost.  Mary never shared the feeling of despair and defeat that Terry and the others had suffered.  She felt that she wasn't really entitled to be pleased with their present winning streak.  Mary would never dare tell Terry of these feelings.  Knowing him, he would probably give some words to relieve her thoughts and that' exactly what she didn't want.  Terry didn't have the answers to every problem.  In any case, Mary hoped he had most of them.

Joe pumped his fists as he stared down his future opponents.  They all had their own unique traits and features but Joe could care less about their attire.  His fists were just itching for blood and his wrapped hands were whiter than rice.  Joe wanted some action and he was thriving on Terry's word that he was going to get some.

"What the plan Ter…?"  Joe asked as if he needed to.  He knew all he wanted to know but he wanted to know what else Terry had up his sleeve.

"You know me," Terry said tipping his cap.  He took two steps forward and said, "I've always got a plan."

Terry knew what to say to bestow confidence.  His words were as powerful as his fists.  Whatever he had planned was always the best way to go.  Everyone knew that when it came to fighting, Terry was a god.

The referee checked and confirmed Terry's input.  Standing to his left was the captain of the other team Kula who was just about finishing her fighting order.  This was the first time Kula has stood this close to Terry since that inevitable evening in the South Town bunker.  Even throughout it all he remained calm and cool as if it had never happened.  Who knows what someone like K'9999 would have done standing in front of someone who tried to kill them.  The mystery that was Terry Bogard was impossible to understand.  That could be why N.E.S.T.S. was so intrigued with him before.

Before leaving, Kula observed another strange habit of Terry's.  He gave his cap a big flick and allowed it to rise an inch.  That's when Kula got a straight look in his eyes and a glance at his face.

He was smiling.

It wasn't possible.  Kula's eyes must have been showing a lie.  There was no way this man who has been on N.E.S.T.S.'s hit list could possibly be smiling now.  It was a trick.  It had to be.  That was the only explanation.

Terry walked back to his teammates while the same manner and strut as he did when he walked away.  Joe and the others waited with anticipation since their fearless leader never revealed exactly what he was going to do.  Then again, just watching come back and smile gave them the only reassurance they needed.  Terry's expression told them everything they wanted to know.

Looking past Terry, something Mary rarely did, she saw something else that caught her eye.  That suspicious girl known as Kula just stood there as Terry walked away.  Her eyes were locked on his body and her face screamed uncertainty and wonder.  Something must have happened and if Mary knew Terry like she knew the back of her hand, it had to be his doing.

"Terry," Mary whispered into his ear.  "What did you do to that girl?"  She asked while pointing over at the frozen N.E.S.T.S. warrior.  Terry tipped his cap down so his grin would be shadowed and answered.

"I didn't say a word."

Andy dismissed the scene before him and concentrated on the computer screen in the distance.  The fighting order had been displayed and Andy eyed it carefully.  In a move that was of great benefit in their first match, Terry was starting first followed by Joe and finally, Andy himself.  This was a unique way to run things seeing as which Terry decided to use the members of Team Fatal Fury back when the fighting roster was only three.

N.E.S.T.S. has also decided on a similar strategy.  Their ultimate fighting weapon K'9999 was the first to go in with the beautiful bouncing powerhouse Angel to follow and their captain Kula to end it.  Kula wasn't messing around when she set this order.  If they lost, the only thing that awaited them was death or seclusion because N.E.S.T.S. wouldn't tolerate another loss.  They rigged this schedule so that Kula and her army would be able to deter and damage the most threatening fighters.  If they couldn't do their job, then they were worthless.

K'9999 didn't care about Kula's intentions nor her sanity which qualified her as the leader.  He didn't really care for orders much less carry them out.  Still, he liked the fact that he was going up first.  This allowed him to make up for the mess that girl created last week against K' and his cronies.  K'9999 decided to clean things up today and he was going to make sure to do a good job of it.  The only problem that he was confronted with was motivation.

Ever since that street fight against that scab Ryo Sakazaki, K'9999 lost his once powerful will to challenge Terry Bogard.  The only reason he wanted to fight Terry was due to the fact that he thought Terry was the strongest fighter in the world.  K'9999 fighting potential was based solely on that factor.  He was designed to be able to combat and beat someone of Terry's fighting capacity without breaking a sweat.  The fact that he lost to this Ryo Sakazaki character completely changed perspective.  He would tear Terry apart, there was no question about that.  What K'9999 wanted was revenge.

Mary grabbed at Terry's shirt just before he left the sidelines.  "Are you sure you're ready to go?"  She calmly asked.  It was a fair question.  She just finished bandaging up his wounds only an hour ago.

The only thing Terry replied with was another thumbs up and a smile.  That has started to become increasingly annoying on Mary's behalf.  Terry had been extremely reserved this past week, not to mention the lack of sleep he's been getting.  Maybe today just wouldn't be his day.  Nonetheless, this is Mr. Miracle we're talking to.

Terry and K'9999 met face to face.  The distance between them was short and their mannerisms were calm but in a few seconds all of that would change.  Terry noticed the dull grayness of his opponent's hair seconds before K'9999 tucked his cape away and changed his hair color.

"That was a pretty nice trick," Terry joked.  K'9999 didn't laugh.

"Kiite mirou...  Hai doumo!"  K'9999 replied.  He was vibrating his displeasure and it was all the more better for Terry.  The more he threw K'9999 off of his game, the easier it would be for Terry to win the match.

Terry replied by smile and two quick hops.  The blood was rushing back down his legs and straight up to his brain.  Terry threw his arms back and gave a quick and straight grunt as he stretched the last of his important muscles.  Tension was wearing down and it was now time for the fight to begin.

"FIGHT!!"  The referee yelled.  It didn't take another second for the two fighters to let that word sink in.  They were both ready to go.

In a unique surprise, Terry was the first to come out swinging.  A fast fierce punch traveled over K'9999's head and into a less deadly region.  K'9999 spun around to seek a way of countering Terry's first big mistake and found himself blocking a would be head-knocking uppercut.

K'9999 pushed himself back and skid against the dirt and sand that made up the fighting square.  Terry's punch was a lot harder and stronger than he had previously anticipated.  The blood in his system was pumping quickly.  He could feel the strength radiating from Terry from just a single punch.  It was no wonder why this guy was able to beat Zero.  He was good.

Every muscle in K'9999's right arm began to tighten.  The power within him was starting to build up and his containment straps were barely able to hold him together.  Terry Bogard was about to feel the pain of perfection.

Terry knew his first attack was going to fall short but he did that for a reason.  Since Terry has never fought this guy before, he had no idea on what he was up against.  The only thing Terry needed to know about someone before they fought was their technique.  Right now, K'9999 was demonstrating a lot of it seeing as which most people fall short of blocking his strong body blow.  This was going to be an intense match.

A quick black fist came at Terry's skull with a powerful velocity.  He didn't have time to avoid it.  Not this punch.  It was launched at a blinding speed and Terry raised his arms in defense.  The blow nearly cracked while slapping at his muscle-filled forearms and sent Terry reeling backwards.  This, however, served as an advantage to Terry as he used the resulting momentum of his push and swung his leg low trying to sweep the stance from right under K'9999's feet.

No tricks in Terry's book were enough to throw this genetically engineered fighter.  K'9999 jumped over the sweep and his foot came down with a bloody vengeance.  Terry knew of his missed attack and used the force of his sweep to push him back to avoid the massive stomp.  The floor cracked under K'9999's foot kicking a blast of dirt up through his vision.  He knew his stomp missed but he wondered what Terry was going to try next.  If these simple tactics didn't work, what would?

"BURN KNUCKLE!!!"  Terry cried as his blue charged fist blasted straight through the cloud of dust and right at K'9999's cross blocked arms.  The impact sent him back quite a ways away but the N.E.S.T.S. soldier refused to give Terry the benefit of the doubt by moving his legs.

More dust and sand filled the gap between the two fighters.  They had barely just begun but it looked as if the fighting square was torn to shreds.  Terry took two quick, but deep, breaths and centered his concentration.  For a guy he's never fought before, K'9999 was slowly climbing the ladder as some of Terry's toughest opponents.  Judging by his first feat of dodges and blocks, he already passed Geese Howard's fighting level when Terry fought him so many years ago.

K'9999 rubbed his wrists.  They stung greatly almost as if they were really damaged but he was built far better than to feel anything from those mosquito bites.  K'9999 started to wonder about Terry Bogard's reputation; mostly because he had no idea why he was such a world renowned fighter.  If this was the best the world had to offer than the world better pull together and say their prayers.  Today would be doomsday.

The maniacal right arm of K'9999 began to sharpen forming the ominously deadly drill that was built to tear flesh apart.  He charged at Terry with a head of steam and leaned in with his lance thrusting forward.  Terry just barely avoided the initial swipe as it nicked a lock of his hair.  K'9999 didn't quit after that.  The slashes and strikes became more frequent as Terry ducked and swayed from each and every one of them.  K'9999 moved fast and it's been a long time since Terry fought someone with a weapon.  Especially as unique as K'9999's but the only problem with having a weapon is that most fighters forget they are holding a weapon when they fight and they depend upon it as a crutch.

His plan wasn't working.  K'9999 knew a fighter as good as Terry wouldn't have gone down with the first six or seven slashes but the problem started to grow larger once he was maneuvering and evading the next ten without slowing down.  Usually an ordinary human or even a high class martial arts master would start to show signs of fatigue after ten but Terry just kept on moving as if it were a part of his daily regiment.  This wasn't going the way it should have.  K'9999 decided to mix it up by raising his arm and throwing a downward slash.  That way, Terry would be forced to take a large step back thus draining a lot of energy and giving K'9999 an opportunity to retaliate with one of his other powerful techniques.

K'9999 started to raise his arm and before he could strike it down he was welcomed with something that was completely uncalculated and unexpected.  Terry did the old fashioned method of getting rid of someone by giving them the boot.  One seriously strong horseshoe kick struck the exposed K'9999 directly in the chest and sent the N.E.S.T.S. warrior packing.  K'9999 slid further down the fighting square on almost the exact location where he had been pushed back earlier.  What was killing him even worse was the fact that his strategy completely failed that was seemingly fool proof.

The damaged chest of K'9999 screamed pain from each and every nerve in the surrounding area.  He didn't want to give Terry the benefit of the doubt but clutching his chest with both arms but mysteriously on hand found its way up there and began to squeeze the pain into a gentle numbness.  K'9999 hadn't remembered pain this badly since the unforgettable day in South Town when he fought that damned Ryo Sakazaki.  Memories began to sprout and the anger within K'9999 started to shed light.  No matter how much of a brilliant tactician Terry Bogard was on the streets or in the King of Fighters, there was no way he would be able to handle the sheer might of unstoppable brute force.

Sand kicked off the soles of K'9999's feet as he blasted forward.  Terry put on a defensive stance but he had no idea where to aim it since this guy's fighting style was still new to Terry.  It almost seemed like K'9999 was a monster ready, able, and most likely, willing to tear apart anything in its path.  Terry's fist tightened as he prepared for the worst.

K'9999 swung his arms and legs like a maniac.  There was no control nor finesse in each one of his attempted strikes but Terry still found himself having trouble avoiding them all.  K'9999's fists move as if he were breaking all of the laws in physics.  His arms moved from one direction with almost no sign of movement whatsoever.  Terry felt the nicks and pricks of a few near hits but there was no telling what the limits were of K'9999.

In an almost immediate flash, K'9999's arm formed his terrifying piercing drill and slashed and Terry's chest.  A swell of pain followed by the immediate scent of blood rushed to Terry's senses.  K'9999's slash had caught the front of Terry's chest but it got a good clean cut judging by the severity his brain and nerves were telling him.  Blood wasn't gushing out much to Terry's luck.  He was, however, blessed with a sense of luck as he saw K'9999's strike was still in the process of swinging and the Lone Wolf found an opening he would probably never see again.

"POWER CHARGE!!"  Terry shouted while smashing his shoulder straight into K'9999's rib cage.  The cracking sound of raw bones filled the air in Japan as K'9999 was violently thrown from his once firm stature and down to the cold brown dirt.  Tiny pebbles and rocks cut at K'9999's face as he skidded further and further away from his opponent.

An annoying sting pierced at K'9999's side as he picked himself up.  That was the first instance Terry had actually put the hurt on his body and he did not want to repeat that feeling.  Suddenly the fear of defeat past over K'9999's head.  He was already beaten by one of those South Town freaks; there was no way he was going to taste defeat again.  Especially since he was created to be five times stronger than him.

As K'9999 stood up, he raised his head and saw the one thing he didn't want to see at that moment.  Another fist flying at his face.

"BURN KNUCKLE!!"

"KRSHRAAAAAGH!!!"  K'9999 cried as his face was crushed under the massive velocity of Terry's ki filled fist.  His body was sent hurdling back to the ground with a tremendously viscous force and the camera's microphone's caught every decibel of it.  The fight had barely started but the viewers at home felt like they were watching a war taking place.

K'9999 found his body a lot heavier to pick up.  The pain in his ribs was great but it was no where nearing the anguish he was feeling in his face.  Terry Bogard had caught him off guard.  Twice.  This hadn't gone the way K'9999 had thought it to be and that's what upset him most.  There was no way in a living hell he would allow this travesty to continue.  Terry Bogard was not going to walk away from here the same man he was when he walked in.  Even if it cost K'9999 the match, he would see to it that Terry Bogard would suffer the ultimate humiliation.

Blood began to seep down Terry's clean white shirt.  He held together as best as he could with a single hand but it wasn't working quite to his liking.  Terry's breathing became hard and erratic.  He could barely maintain the strength to keep one breath from entering his lungs without any pain.  His eye's swelled and his vision became hazy.  Terry knew he had been cut and hurt but he hadn't nearly lost enough blood to constitute unconsciousness.  This once luminous looking situation was beginning to look grim.

K'9999's body began to shake.  He could feel the restraints relaxing as he started to lose control.   Terry Bogard had caused this mishap in his perfectly designed system.  He created the thunderous monster K'9999 was becoming and now he had to deal with the beast's wrath.

Terry threw up his guard as best as he could muster but K'9999's immediate hustle as he dashed at the Lone Wolf was almost as surprising as it was deadly.  A quick fist passed by Terry's dodging skull but the second connect hard against his gut.  Terry gagged on his own breath of air but before he could close his mouth another fist came across his face and smacked his jaw with an unbelievably strong velocity forcing Terry to the ground and on his back.  This was definitely not in Terry's plan nor did he desire it to be in his future so with a whip of strength and dash of agility, Terry regained his standing stance.  The fight was far from over but the way K'9999 approached him, it almost seemed to end in the next few seconds.

A fist sideswiped Terry's right ear but the minor inconvenience was negligible.  So long as it wasn't the ear taking the hit, then he has alright.  K'9999's constant persistence was begging to become a nuisance and Terry had only one idea to draw him back.  All he had to do was wait for a clean opening in his opponent's chest and Terry would be alright.  K'9999 was more giving than he had hoped.

K'9999 threw his hands in a back sweeping motion behind his head and flung them downward straight at Terry's shoulders.  A double edge chop was amazingly powerful against any type of opponent.  The force of the blow would disable clear visibility temporarily and if hit correctly, the opponent would fall to his knees since a key nerve of the spine resided in the connection between the neck and shoulders.  K'9999 had been installed with countless data on human anatomy and when it all boiled down to it, Terry was only human.

*SMACK*

"KRAAAAAAGGGHHH!!!"  K'9999 cried as he took an agonizing boot straight in his sternum.  His body was launched like a cannonball as he met the ground with an astoundingly painful force.  The resulting thud sent a screeching sound of anguish echoing into the darkness of Japan.  The onlookers at the site and the millions of fans watching at home had no idea what to think about what just happened.

Exhaustion would be a welcomed feeling compared to what Terry was going through now.  He was barely halfway though the time frame left in the fight and it was as if he had fought ten men.  This situation was growing tense and his vision was getting worse.  The best that he could make out was K'9999 was the orange and black blur.  The fighting square limitations had vanished from his sight and furthermore his mind.  Terry had a hard time discerning real from imaginary and things weren't looking any better as he saw the orange and black blur begin to move to a straighter and much longer position.

Pain surged through K'9999's body.  His ribs, face, and now chest burned at him like a roaring irrepressible forest blaze.  His body was not used to taking this kind of punishment but what annoyed K'9999 the most was the fact Terry only hit him three times.  The Hungry Wolf, as his nickname dictated, had lived up to his reputation of being a fierce competitor.  K'9999 would not let this insulting position stand.  His power was reaching uncontrollable heights and it was just waiting to be wasted on the Lone Wolf.

K'9999 stepped hard on the ground and threw his body to the side.  "Acchi he itteroo!"  He cried as a massive sweep of wind gusted through his body and exploded on the ground below releasing tall blasts of rocks and dirt swimming towards his freely standing opponent.  Terry threw a cross block around his chest and tucked his head into his bulky forearms.  Soon his vision and then his very being were engulfed in a storm of grey and brown debris.  Agony soon filled his senses as his nerves registered numerous cuts and scrapes throughout his body.  The sound of blood and the warm sensation of it oozing down his sweaty form was all the more excruciating.  Terry had never felt an attack quite like this one but the worst was yet to come.  Something was wrong with this feeling.  Terry knew nothing could be that powerful without him sensing it before hand.  Something was definetly wrong.

A cold chill passed though Terry's skin.  He could feel his hair standing up from their relaxed position.  Terry hadn't felt that way since he fought the last man that ever gave him a challenge.

_ZERO!!!_

Terry's eyes widened.  His heart began to pump like an automatic machine gun with an unlimited magazine.  There, standing no more than fifteen feet away was the black devil he fought and defeated in South Town exactly one year ago.  His hair and features remained unchanged but his bone clad armor was dripping with crimson fluid.  Terry didn't have to give it another thought.  It was blood.

His blood.

The Lone Wolf took two steps back.  Breathing was no longer a normal senseless chore as his heart stung with each and every new inhalation.  It was impossible.  Terry saw Zero die at his own hands yet here he was living and breathing as if that tragic day had never occurred.  Terry's cuts stung with a new passion and intensity.  They felt as if Zero was the one who had struck and slashed him in the first place and if the blood was any indication, it was probably true.  Terry clutched at his chest and squeezed until he was blinded by his own self inflicted wound.  This couldn't be real.  This wasn't real.  Terry was going to prove it one way or another.

Terry rushed forward.  He was powered cheerily by his will of disbelief.  Zero was dead.  He died at Terry's hands.  He beckoned at his legs to go faster because at this current rate, there was no way he could able to pull off the moves he had in mind.  Zero was faster, stronger, and tougher than any other opponent Terry had faced.  This would take all of Terry's craft and skill just to land a blow.  Who know how much further Terry would have to push himself to get a solid connection.

Dust scattered into circular array as Terry kicked himself off the ground as he defied gravity.  He didn't bother flipping in the air as flashiness and finesse were beside him at the moment.  Terry wanted at Zero and he wanted at him bad.  He extended the brunt part of his right leg as far as it could stretch while still maintaining the same power and vigor as any other jump kick.  Terry saw Zero's head disappear under the white and red glow of his shoe.  The velocity Terry was traveling at completely silenced his senses as the target was growing near.  He didn't even notice the black demon's hand filling with an intense red energy.

"WAREROO!!!"

A surge of heat rushed through Terry's being.  He saw his body light up in a uniquely familiar light but before he could investigate the source of his trauma he had to live through the remainder of his torment.  Terry's body smacked the ground with an audacious thud that sent a stinging shockwave throughout his entire body.  He flung his body to the side and rolled around in the dirt.  The flame that encompassed every part of his vision would just not dissipate.  It grew stronger and wilder with each and every moment of Terry's resistance.  This sensation brought Terry to another sick realization.  Another familiar smell tickled his nostrils as the flames disappeared and Terry looked down the demonic gleamor of one of his most deadly opponents.

_Ya – YAGAMI!!_

The man once known as Iori Yagami was not standing in the elegantly dangerous manor as he is usually seen.  Now his body was hunched forward with his chin no shorter than a foot from the ground and secreting ounces of white foam through the top of his sickly pointed teeth and over his curled red lips.  His body radiated a sickly smelly aura that nearly turned Terry's skin inside out but the worst feature of all was that inhumanly disturbing grin followed by that equally terrifying voice.

"…… K…… I…… L…… L……"

Terry scrapped his already cut and bruised arms against the ground as he scurried to a standing position.  He's seen Yagami like this once before and the results weren't even on the level of Picasso in terms of beauty.  This version of Iori was faster, stronger, and had no sense of conscious which made him the most effective killing machine.

Once on his feet, Terry didn't feel much safer than he did on his back.  His breathing didn't help ease his tension nor did it get any better throughout the remainder of the fight.  The fighting square was still masked in darkness and the various points of injury all over most of his body were nagging for some attention.  Terry ignored his internal pleas as best as he could as his soul felt the presence of a horrible beast approaching and as his blue eyes focused, the demon lingered in.

Iori was airborne before Terry could move his head.  The beast slashed with his razor like hand and blood soon followed.  Even with Terry's impenetrable defense it still didn't save him from the claw of the uncontrollable beast.  Terry pushed back but his energy was wasted as the monster known as Iori Yagami already vanished.  The pain still remained but Terry didn't open up any part of his defense.  Terry knew the worst was about to occur and he did the only thing he could do to prepare for sheer cruelty that awaited him.

Stay tough.

The beast lunged from the shadows and threw his claw and Terry's head but the only thing he managed to damage was the stitching on Terry's red cap.  Terry knew that the best thing you can do when fighting a beast in the mask of darkness is use everything but your eyes.  Shutting your eyes allowed the other sense's to work at a higher degree and is a basic martial arts technique used in hundreds of styles all over the world.  Terry wasn't all for shutting his eyes but he managed to snag his cap just before it flew out of his reach and snapped it back on his head.  The visor was affixed to his nose so there was no way Terry would see even if he wanted to.  The task would be difficult but nothing is too hard for Mr. Miracle.

Terry ducked under the first few cuts and swipes but what awaited him was simply an appetizer.  What Terry forgot to neglect was the current situation of his stamina.  There wasn't an ounce of water left in his body left to cool him down.  If Terry had any extra energy, it was being wasted on his rapidly diminishing defense.  The world was blind to the man named Terry Bogard and the only thing knocking on his door was pain.

Slash after slash followed and more were hitting than Terry was dodging.  His body had already been battered beyond visual repair and now he had to stand and take more of this physical punishment without even throwing a single punch of his own.  Iori was a monster and the more Terry tried to resist, the more he got hurt.

Two quick slashes found their marks on both sides of Terry's ribs and left dual crimson scars.  Terry quickly cuddled the wounds by tightening his biceps and squeezing them at the point of injury.  That left his chest wide open and animals knew all of the weaknesses of their prey.

Another claw swiped down at Terry but surprisingly the only thing it hit was empty space.  Terry knew his way around a fighting arena all too well and no matter what situation he was in physically or mentally, he would find a way to take advantage.  The feroscious menacing glare of Iori Yagami passed through Terry's vision one last time before it was absorbed by the amazingly powerful fist of the Lone Wolf.

"BURN KNUCKLE!!"  Terry cried while shoving the might of his reserved energy into Iori's animalistic face.  A jaw shattering crack soon followed with the red and black beast flying backwards into the distance.  Terry's arm stiffened in place as his muscle's locked up and the Lone Wolf found himself frozen in place.  Fainting was his only release and Terry gave no second thought to succumbing to fatigue and collapsing on the ground.  His body hit the dirt hard but none of his nerves registered the damage since most of the major ones were attending to some other more important injuries.

Air tasted like little balls of heaven as Terry absorbed them into his lungs.  The sky, the ground, and everything around seemed like nothingness.  Terry was consumed by darkness and now with the demons defeated he could now get the well earned rest he so desperately sought after.  Nothing could bother him.  Not even the fight going on in the distance.

Terry found the constant nagging of knuckles cracking against raw flesh to be troublesome during his rest.  He tried as hard as he could to lift his head to survey the situation and only found the most horrific memory stabbing him straight in the mind.

_Ge – GEESE!!!_  Terry shouted in his mind.  There he was in his entirety.  The king of organized crime in South Town, Geese Howard and he wasn't standing to view Terry's fallen figure.  No, this mad had a mission and it meant defeating the only person who could stand in his way.

_FA – FA – FATHER!!!!_  Terry shouted but his words flew with weightless wings.  The man who took two abandoned children in was taking the most brutal beating just for being the man he was.  Geese didn't spare a pound per square inch on each strike as the atrocious murder of the only parental figure in two abandoned kid's lives continued in front of the helpless son of Jeff Bogard.

_I…  I can't…  I can't do anything!_  Terry pleaded with himself.  His body would not respond to its commands.  Blood was flowing but most of it seemed to pour out onto the ground that to vital moving parts.  Still Terry resisted the cries of his body and stood to one knee and watched as the brutalization continued.

Geese grabbed Jeff by the throat and lifted from the ground.  The martial arts master gasped for air as the supply was being forcefully cut off.  Geese kept his grip tight and the neck of his victim began to swell red in color.  Jeff kicked his body in resistance but Geese's grip was horribly strong and Terry watched as the Geese prepared for the final blow to kill the only blood heir of the name Bogard.

_NOOOOO!!!_  Terry screamed as he watched the wicked punch being driven into Jeff's heart.  He bounced against the ground as if his body had lost all life and finally stopped with his face kissing the ground and blood beginning to pool from his opened mouth.  Terry watched in horror.  His ocean blue eyes turned into a sinister black and his mouth as dry as the surface of the sun.  He had to watch his father die for a second time.

Geese Howard turned his attention from the fallen martial arts master.  His bright glowing eyes turned their attention on the other Bogard in attendance.  The one who's sense of revenge burned with a whole new passion.  Terry clenched his fist until his fingers pierced the toughness of his skin and more of his blood fell on his black gloved hands.

_GEESE!!_  Terry angrily cried as he saw his fist glow with a bright orange light.  His arm shook as if it was on the verge of exploding but Terry seemed as if he were controlling it all.  This kind of tragedy should never occur to anyone.  No one deserves this kind of torture.  Especially not twice.

_Geese…!!  I won't let you get away with this again!_  Terry threw his fist high into the air as the winds of his internal energy swarmed throughout the surrounding zone.  Terry's pupils disappeared as his one and only wish in life was about to be vindicated one last time.

"POWERRRR!!!"  Terry shouted as his fist reached its maximum height.  He saw Geese's grim face one last time as his horrendous laughter echoed into Terry's skull.  That was the most sickening sound he had ever experienced and it was all coming back to him now.  This had to end.  Terry would give up his life to end it.

"GEYSERRRR!!!"

The ground exploded in a massive wave of violent orange energy.  The fans could do nothing more but watch in terror as the north side of the fighting square erupted in a mass of ground and dust.  There have been natural disasters that have come through Japan that haven't been as ghastly as the one passing through the fighting square at this moment.  The fans jumped and ducked for cover as the passing debris smashed into the spectator zone causing uncountable damage and hysteria.

Terry kept his fist tucked deep into the ground.  His breathing returned to normal out of breath gasps as the world returned to what it once was.  Terry felt the weight of existence hit him square in the chest and it was enough to knock him on his back.  He was in Japan and this was the King of Fighters tournament.  He was once again teaming with his younger brother Andy, old friend Joe Higashi, and his on-off again girlfriend 'Blue' Mary Ryan.  Things were settling back to normal.  Terry felt a smile touching his lips but it soon diminished after the one thing he forgot to check warned him of his presence.

"GAKKI DOMO…!!!"

"TERRY WATCH OUT!!"  Mary shouted while watching the face of her lover explode into sheer agony.

K'9999 pumped five solid shots with his amazingly powerful hand cannon and watched them explode against Terry's unprotected backside.  Each shot lifted Terry further and further until Terry's body ignored gravities pull and a new realm of pain entered his body.  Terry's brain didn't have time nor the energy to acknowledge it all.  He slipped out of consciousness seconds before he smashed against the ground.  Terry couldn't hear it but it didn't take a rocket scientist to tell him that he had lost the match.

"K.O.!!"  The referee shouted almost too scared to say anything else.  The entire latter half of the fight had been the most audacious and vile to written history.  There would be no written words imaginable to document the horror that has occurred today in this very fighting square.  This was the day that two giants collided and one has fallen to a bloody defeat.  Looking at both competitors, it was unclear who really was the winner but in a battle where life and death are nothing more than words, anything is possible.

Mary and Rock quickly dashed over to Terry's prone body.  She picked up his head and wrapped it around her safe and warm arms.  He was still breathing that was a good sign but he's lost so much blood it was impossible to tell how many hours he had left.  Luckily the King of Fighters always has a pair of Emergency Medical Technicians on hand for every match and it too them no longer than to shout at Mary to move aside as they picked up the Lone Wolf's body and carted him away to the nearest medical facility.  There was no way Mary could sit and watch events like this go by day after day.  This wasn't supposed to be a routine.  It was turning into a nightmare.  Sadly, she clenched Rock close as a single tear appeared under her right eye and fell to the ground in one swift motion.

The feel of another touched Mary's shoulder and almost shocked her out of another reality.  She turned and confirmed the presence of Terry's younger brother Andy with a serious and stern look on his face.

"Let's go…"  Andy didn't need to say it but his words were welcomed nonetheless.  If anyone knew Terry better than Terry it was his estranged younger brother.  Though they never really shared much in common or even time together during their later years, Andy always had that one keen sense about his brother that let him know if everything was going to be ok.  Mary knew she could trust him in that aspect and put up no defiance in following his lead.  There was only one person who could pull everyone out of the slump they were feeling and he was already eagerly awaiting the bell to ring.

The Kick Boxing Champion of the World Joe Higashi entered the fighting square who was, except as of lately, no stranger to a fight.  His fists had been dying to taste flesh and since their so called 'Miracle Man' had been defeated, it was up to Joe to pick up the pieces.  He saw everyone of this guy's moves and already figured out an excellent strategy to put this guy away with minimal, hopefully and preferably no, damage done to himself.  All this would take is a little of the world renowned Higashi finesse.

K'9999 would never admit that he was practically defeated as he stood.  Terry Bogard only hit him four times and he took a beating that no mortal man could possibly survive.  There was no way he would be willing to go down without a fight and with the head already cut off, the chicken had nothing else to do but squabble and wait for death.

"FIGHT!!"  The referee called out.  The words tingled in Joe's ear as if he were hearing them for the first time in his life.  However, he calmly threw down his fighting stance and looked over at the seemingly battered K'9999 with a cocky smirk.

"Hey small fry…"  Joe said in a deep tone.  He took his thumb and pointed it at his chest as he continued, "It's going to take a lot more that a gun to take down Joe Higashi!"  After putting back up his fighting stance, Joe was ready for anything.

The last thing K'9999 wanted to hear was anything about his inferiority.  Especially to such a low class fighter like Joe.  Kick boxers were ranked almost at the bottom of the fighting chain in N.E.S.T.S. order of strength just above street fighters and right under karate.  This would be an effortless task for K'9999 and he was very fortunate since he didn't have much left to spare.

K'9999 exploded out of his stance and dashed towards the kick boxing stance of Joe Higashi.  That was one thing he couldn't stand about kick boxers.  Their fighting stances were always so imbalanced and mediocre compared to other martial arts.  As K'9999 readied his backhand strike, he wondered for a fragment of a second what Joe might to do try and escape the fate of pain.

A sudden bolt of insecurity shot its way down K'9999's body as his fist was stopped dead in its tracks inside of the massive taped palm of his _inferior_ opponent.  Joe kept his hand tight and hard against the lighter and more noticeably small hand of his opponent.  He felt the blue haired warrior struggle against his strength but there was no way he was going to be able break the strong hold of the world kickboxing champion.

"OSHAAA!!"  Joe cried while throwing his fist straight into K'9999's open face.  A loud cracking sound soon followed and the young N.E.S.T.S. warrior was driven back with an extreme velocity.  K'9999's body snapped against the ground as he bounced and rolled desperately trying to slow down the constant bombardment of pain.  There was no way K'9999 was feeling this beaten and abused after only taking four single hits.  There was just no way.

Spit spewed from K'9999's mouth as he tried to pick himself up.  His body wasn't responding the way it was supposed to.  One arm remained stiff as the other couldn't stop shaking.  Finally, after much struggling and extra work K'9999 was on his feet but he wasn't the same man he was a few minutes ago.

"The…  The Power...  Is…  Lo...  Sing… CONTR~OL!!  UWA – AAGGHH!!!"

"What's going on?!"  Kula asked.  The only person that she knew who had the answers wasn't in sight but that was only temporary.  Instantly as if the camera had blinked for a moment, Diana appeared and surveyed the situation.

"This is not good…"  Diana stated.  "K'9999 is out of control!"

"What do you mean?"  Kula said while turning to her superior.  Diana didn't look down to acknowledge her.  Her attention was focused on the now deranged K'9999.

"He must have wasted too much power against Terry Bogard.  Get him out of there now!  We cannot allow him to continue!  He'll destroy himself at this point!"  And without another word, Diana vanished.  Kula didn't know what to think as she saw her formally stated superior model on the brink of obliteration.  Then again, orders were orders.

"What's wrong with Kay Kay?"  A voice called in the background.  Before Kula could order Foxy to use her striker attack she turned around to acknowledge the question on their young soldier's mind.

Before her very eyes was their lovely warrior Angel looking at the fight as if she were a puppy looking at a car about ready to run her over.  There was no way to understand this girl.  First she's happy, then sad, and now she acts as if nothing had occurred.  Maybe the mind-wipe had an overlapping effect on her.  Either way, it was still pretty weird and distracting.  As Kula looked into the sincerity of Angel's face, time did continue to flow at a rapid pace and she quickly turned her attention back to the match.  What she saw next was almost as unbelievable as what occurred afterwards.

"SLASH KICK!!"  Joe Higashi cried as he swept his foot forward like a missile aimed at an enemy aircraft.  His hardened foot smashed against K'9999's face raising an even louder and sicker crack than the previous attack.  Blood spewed forwards all over K'9999's face and Joe's taped foot as the N.E.S.T.S. warrior was driven to the ground for one final time.

The crowd jerked in reaction as they saw K'9999's skull as it smacked against the ground.  His small and gentle looking frame keeled over as if he were nothing more than a corpse and his eyes remained tight as he slipped away into unconsciousness.  Kula looked over at K'9999 with relief and almost a hint of compassion.  There was no telling how much time they had left before his annihilation but luckily Joe Higashi didn't stop doing what he is shown that he does best.

"K.O.!!"  The referee cried while raising his arms into the air.  The fans didn't know what to think of this.  First the famous Hungry Wolf Terry Bogard takes a fall and now the man that beat him started to freak out as if he were on a serious drug overdose.  Even the officials don't know how to count this one.  This new team had a lot more than surprises.  K'9999 is living proof.

Foxy and Kula both walked over to K'9999's body and dragged him back to their side of the fighting square.  He looked exhausted and his body was badly damaged.  It would take some serious work to repair all of his extensive injuries.  He should have been so that lucky he was able to walk away from a match with Terry Bogard only in this condition.  An N.E.S.T.S. retrieval unit immediately came on the scene before the local ambulance could move a muscle.  They were cleverly disguised as an Emergency Medical Technician team so there would be no worries about revealing their true colors.

"My turn!!"  Angel jumped as she happily skipped towards the fighting square.  Kula couldn't help but turn a confused eye as she watched the happy-go-lucky fighter about to go toe to toe with the best kick boxer in the world.

"Don't worry Kay Kay!  I'll finish the job!"  She turned and winked as she scurried along to the next match.  Joe watched with some amazement but a confusing stare soon took over his facial expressions as he opted for a closer look at his stunningly beautiful opponent.

"Hey…  Don't I know you from somewhere?"  Joe asked while pointing a lone finger.  She had that familiar looking face Joe knew he'd seen somewhere.  He'd never forget that body but the hair was different.  Angel looked back at him with wide and open eyes as she turned from left to right in search for someone other than herself.

"Ummm…  Do you mean me?"  Angel said while pointing to herself.  Joe almost wanted to fall over.  There was no one else around.  Who else in the world would he be talking to?

"Eeeesh.  Never mind," Joe replied.  "Let's just get this over with.  I didn't get a chance to pose last time but I've still got two opportunities left!"

"Pose?"  Angel said angling her head slightly to the right and putting a finger in her mouth.  "Is that tasty?"

Joe was really getting frustrated now.  There has never been anyone in his fighting career that has been more talkative and annoying than…  Than himself.  Joe dug deep into the recesses of his personality and knew the only way to fight fire was with an even bigger blaze.

"Hmpf!"  Joe said slapping his nose with his thumb.  "How does the taste of defeat sound balloon girl?!"  Smirked the kick boxing champion while teasing some of her other non-fighting, assets.

Angel cracked a big smile.  Finally there was someone who understood her humor.  "You're funny mister!"  She replied.  The referee stepped forward and waited for the fighters to put up their stances.

"Finish him quickly," Kula ordered.  Angel found that reason enough to turn her attention and body over towards the N.E.S.T.S. side of the fighting square.

"No problem Koo Koo!"  Angel waved.  A vein Kula didn't even know she had sprouted in her forehead.

"K – Koo Koo…?"  There was no use trying to explain Angel's behavior or choice of nicknames.  Angel was an excellent warrior and her mannerisms outside of a fight were just something the N.E.S.T.S. organization was just going to have to deal with.

The referee checked both fighters' stances and deemed it well enough to begin the round.  "FIGHT!!"  He shouted into the air and backed away as quickly as possible and if the last two matches was any indication, that was the wisest and safest decision.

Angel vanished as she dashed ahead.  Taking orders were absolutely no problem for her and since her orders were always so fun, it was a win/win situation.  Joe was completely blind sighted when she appeared right in front of him and it all the more worked out to her fighting strategy and advantage.  She kicked Joe swift and hard straight against his raised knee.  Kick boxers tend to use that knee as both an offensive and defensive way of positioning themselves and now the only thing Joe was using it for was absorbing all of the pain that had just been delivered.

A fist quickly smacked against Joe's hard chest and before the pain set in another hard punch came straight across his face.  Joe was dazed but not completely out.  That was until Angel struck low at Joe's other knee sending another quick bolt of pain through his body.  He felt the anxiety of tending to the wound but there were other things to attend to first.  Joe's defense was the only thing that needed attention and at the moment it was looking very sloppy.  Two more quick hits landed in Joe's abdomen that pushed him back a few steps and now he was reeling.  His body tingled all over and his nerves sent signals of pain almost as fast as the speed of light and every ring made it all the more painful.  He didn't even have time to see the busty vixen wind her body up for one final hit.

"OORAAA!!"  Angel screamed while jamming her fist through Joe's hard jaw.  The kickboxing champion was driven like nail down to the ground.  His heavy bounced with a revolting sound that followed and stopped dead in his tracks flat on his back.  Dirt wasn't as kind and forgiving as a canvas but then again Joe never really spent much time on either.  Angel relaxed herself as she watched how well her punches and kicks worked.  She had finished off Joe quickly just as her superior asked her to and nothing could be sweet than tasting a swig of pure victory.  The only problem she had was keeping her attention focused on the problem instead of a would be solution.

Joe Higashi sprung up from his laid out position and snapped himself back on his feet.  Nothing on his body showed any distinctive injurious marks but he dusted himself off nonetheless.  Too much dirt on the skin wasn't good for a kick boxer who prided in having the toughest and cleanest skin in the world.  His body seemed to be working properly and the stings were fading away into nothing more than easily forgettable memories.

The only person who was more shocked than the referees, spectators, and the fans watching at home was Angel herself.  She looked at Joe with a puzzling expression.  She then looked back at her fist and tapped it a couple of times as if it weren't working.  She looked back at Joe as if he shouldn't exist.  His presence was like a rip in the time space continuum and he was an answer to an unsolvable math question.  Angel looked back down at her fist and examined it thoroughly.  It was tight, strong, and hard; just as it was supposed to be.  Angel had no idea what she was doing wrong and desperately wanted to find out before her interests and attention moves elsewhere.

Hard knuckles tapped against Joe's abdomen as he tried to prove a serious point.  Kick boxers were world renowned for their incredibly shaped bodies and more importantly, their steel abs.  Angel had given Joe her best assortment of attacks and he brushed them off like mosquito bites.  There had to be something more to this man than data provided.  Hell, Angel didn't even bother at looking at the data for the rest of Terry Bogard's team.  The only thing she wanted to do what hit Terry back for the time he made her cry and now since that chance was lost, it was back to square one.  After this incident, it was safe to say that her confidence level was a bit on the rocky side.

"Yosh!"  Joe said slamming his fist into his palm.  He could feel the rush of adrenaline surge into his body giving him unbelievably powerful energy.  A fighters primal instinct was to keep pushing yourself until victory or death and Joe's passion for combat was symbolized in his pure unadulterated adrenaline rushes.  Once Joe got moving, it would take an army to stop him and even N.E.S.T.S. was foolish enough to undermine the abilities of a world kickboxing champion.

Joe moved in fast.  It was hard to imagine a kick boxer breaking his stance just like that to move in for an attack.  Usually they would play the defensive until they reached melee range and then start an offensive but this would completely throw off the game of any fighter.  Kick boxers always had a certain style, flair, and more importantly, routine of fighting.  Joe was one hell of an exception and that's what probably made him the man he is today.

The tables had steadily turned from one side to the other as Joe moved in throwing a hurricane of punches.  Angel was easily able to maneuver and dodge the first few but as Joe kept on pressing so did Angel's necessity for blocking.  A few hard fists smashed against her would be petite forearms and she was noticeably receiving calls of pain from various points on her limbs.  Joe was an immovable force and the move Angel tried to block and maneuver to find an opening but Joe would up his assault with each and every moment.  Usually some fighters would wear out after throwing no more than ten or fifteen hard punches in succession.  Joe ranked on a whole different scale as every second brought its own heart pounding and blood stopping moments.

Angel was completely taken off guard as a fist dug deep within her stomach.  Its forceful entry was almost too much for the young soldier to handle but she didn't have to wait long.  Another punch slapped her across the face and yet another came up from down below and smacked her head straight up.   Joe was annihilating her body with his blinding succession of punches.  Before Angel realized that she was actually losing the fight, Joe capped it all of with one swinging roundhouse to the jaw and the bouncing beauty smacked the canvas as if it were her worst enemy.

Deep breaths entered Joe's body as he finally found some time to relax and breath.  His body was still shaking after the pounding it took in the first part of the match but there was no way he would lead her to believe anything hurt.  Joe's pride took over his basic mental and physical urges.  No matter how bad his body got hurt, Joe kept on pushing until there was nothing left to push for.

Staggering, Angel rose to one knee.  She hadn't felt this bad since the time in the woods against Terry Bogard and naturally her anger and wrath would begin show signs of life but this time was different.  Her head got hit so many times it was hard to tell which way was up.  More importantly, her mind wasn't processing the same functions as it used to.  It seemed to move fine up until a minute ago and now the normal memory functions seemed to have stopped.  It was as if her mind were frozen along the stretch of time and now it was beginning to thaw.

Angel looked up at Joe was she rose to a standing position and everything seemed to come home again that was lost only moments ago.  She was standing in the middle of a fighting square and that burly looking guy with the tall hair and ripped body was her opponent.  Everything seemed to return to normal.  Everything seemed to be fine.

"Ow ow ow wow!!"  Angel said rubbing her cheek.  "That hurt!"

Joe almost wanted to fall over with laughter and shake his head in disgust.  It was like he was fighting a child that could hit just as hard as he could.  This was turning into a bad comedy routine and Joe knew better than to get himself involved in something that he didn't excel in; which wasn't much in his book.  Joe decided to kick this fight up a notch and bring that girl to a whole new world of fighting.

"ORA ORAA!!"  Joe screamed while leaping into the air.  He swung his heel downward with a thunderously wicked force.  Joe's kick smashed against Angel's defensive stance and nearly drove her an extra couple of inches into the ground.  Angel could feel the ground giving way to the phenomenal force she was trying to contain and she desperately tried do something about it as soon as the opportunity arose which happened to be sooner than she expected.

Angel pushed back against Joe's kick with all of the strength she could muster and it was more than enough.  Joe jumped backwards dissipating all of the remaining velocity and landed swiftly on the balls of his feet.  Sand shot from under his weight and luckily the white tape wrapped around his foot was useful as a breaking system on all types of terrain.  Joe wasn't licked yet nor was he in any position to take the defensive.  He saw his opening and went for it like a hungry tiger.

"HURRICANE UPPER!!"  Joe shouted while throwing a man-sized gust of wind at Angel.  She looked at him as if he were the one that was back a few pages.  She had a rough time understanding how air could possibly hurt anyone.  Especially her.

The impact was a lot more surprising and painful than she could have ever imagined.   It was like being hit like an invisible train.  Her face felt the rushing sting as the air slashed at her creamy white features and the blast knocked the wind out of her to boot.  Angel fell to one knee just to absorb all of the blow but her ears never failed to work as the approaching Joe Higashi had nothing but fighting on his mind even against a half fallen opponent.

A fist whizzed past Angel's head and violently brushed aside some of her silver hair.  A moment of pain luckily ended as a close call and an open window for her to exploit.  Angel jammed her fist into Joe's ribcage that sent the kickboxing champion back a step and she didn't stop there.  She kicked hard at the other side of Joe's chest locking her foot deep into his tough and hard flesh.  Her foot came down and just as she prepared for another strike, Joe retaliated with a kick of his own straight against Angel's shoulder.  The impact only sent her a few short steps to the side but both of them locked their eyes together and realized they were caught in the worst thing two fighters could engage in.

A test of strength.

Angel struck hard catching Joe with a quick roundhouse punch against the jaw and Joe replied in kind swinging a deadly uppercut right against Angel's cute jaw.  The two battled out ferociously as if the world was hanging in the balance.  No quips were exchanged; only blows.  Their only words were the slaps and cracks of flesh and bone.  Each of them had their own understanding on what a punching bag goes through during one of their training sessions but the only problem with these punching bags was the fact that they were both running out of gas at a very dramatic pace.

Joe's head nearly snapped off of his neck was he took a brutal punch straight against his skull but not before nailing a quick roundhouse kick against Angel's abused ribs.  Both fighters took their respective steps back and held their position.  Their breaths were like fiery stings as they entered and exited the body.  Joe had a hard time seeing straight since his head wasn't as good as taking hits as he first thought.  Then again, he's never felt anyone hit him this hard.  Not even his very first match against Andy brought him down to feeling as bad as this.  This girl had something about her that just radiated strength and Joe feared that a repeat performance was in his future.

Angel hissed as she tried to organize her thoughts.  She found it a lot harder when she was exhausted and a simple task such as keeping her head straight proved to be a challenge.  Her eyes almost seemed to be playing tricks on her.  For a while, she would see the staggering presence of the man she was fighting and the next everything would disappear.  It was like a bomb went off in the fighting square and in the middle she could almost hear the faint sound of a child crying.  Angel didn't like that sound.  It made her stomach twist and she anxiously wanted to silence that voice.

As he was just regaining a good normal paced breath, Joe saw the vixen approaching more violent and deadly than ever.  She ran to him as if he were the cause of all of life's problems and her facial expression drastically changed.  Joe no longer saw the calm and ravishing demeanor of the silver haired vixen.  All he could see was the face of rage and a single tear slipping its way down her face.

"GO AWAY!!!"  Angel cried slamming her fist into Joe's face.  The kickboxing champion was launched from his simple standing position into what seemed like orbit.  Time stood still as the pain burned all over his face and body until the very moment his body fell back onto the earth and introduced a whole new selection.  Joe felt his eyes tiptoeing around the corner towards the black end but he fought not to give in.  There was no way he was going down this way.  Just no way.

Angel clasped her head with one hand and shook it from side to side.  The world seemed to balance itself out and everything was returning to the way it should be.  This gave Angel that nice warm feeling and she could feel a smile returning to her lips.  Her eyes centered around Joe's body as he struggled to pick himself up.  Joe got himself to a sitting position but his legs weren't responding to any other commands at the moment.  Just as Angel happily trotted over to his position, he could feel the adrenaline rushing into his system for a second wind.

Looking down at Joe, Angel almost felt sorry for the poor guy.  Sure her body wasn't looking quite as good as his was at the moment but then again, she was standing and he wasn't so Angel must have done something right.  She could feel the hisses of Joe's breath and the patter of his weak heartbeat.  He looked so cut just sitting there that way Angel almost felt the urge to pick him up and take him home as a pet.

"Ahhhhh…"  Angel said while watching the gloomy Joe sulk in pain.  "Is the fight ovah?"  She cutely said hoping her words would ease some of his pain but if it didn't, no big deal.

Under the trickle of blood sinking down Joe's face Angel could have sworn she heard the sound of laughter.  It almost amazed her that this guy who was about to take a finishing blow to the skull could laugh at a time like this.  Joe Higashi was an interesting person and if he happened to survive the match, Angel wanted to study him more.  His personality seemed so warm-hearted and uplifting.

Much like her own.

"You know…"  Joe weakly said.  It instantly caught Angel's attention and she quickly turned her head downward to look into the eyes of one of the bravest guys she's ever heard of.

Joe started to chuckle some more.  He choked back a few breaths and continued.  "I said…  I'd never do this again…  But here I am…  Heh heh."

Angel turned her head slightly.  She had no idea if this guy was for real or just plain crazy.

"But…!  But there's no way.  There's no way!"  Powerful words erupted from Joe's mouth as the burst of adrenaline he was looking for finally hit.

"No…  Way…?"   Angel asked almost confused.  Before her brain could compute the thought, Joe was right back on his feet with a whole new enthusiasm.

"THAT I'LL LOSE TO ANOTHER GIRL!!"  Joe said as his entire body charged with a new found energy.  Angel was so blown away by this display of strength that she didn't even think of forming a block for Joe's newest secret technique.

"TIGER KICKKK!!"  Joe shouted while driving his knee straight into Angel's open and half exposed chest.  The young N.E.S.T.S. vixen felt like a sword with the weight of a sledgehammer pierced through her chest.  Her eyes were instantly cut off from the world and all she saw was a pool of black.  She didn't even feel her body limply dance around the floor as it hit the ground.  Resting was all her body wanted to do now and she had plenty of time to do it.

"K.O.!!"  The referee declared after watching Angel's lack of movement for almost a full ten seconds.  He'd never see two people put a beating on each other quite like that one and he was almost glad that it was over now.

Joe, who was already on his knees desperately clinging for breaths of life supporting air threw his arms up and cheered to the fans in attendance and everyone watching at home.

"YOSHAAA!!"

The kickboxing champion rose to his feet after feeling the stretch of exhaustion wear thin.  His body had taken a severe beating and he had no idea how much longer he could go.  Then again, there was only one opponent left and he knew that if he so desired he could force his body to go into triple overtime to win this match.  Joe didn't even get a whole thirty seconds before Angel left the fighting square and the new fighter Kula stepped in.  Joe felt another long day ahead of him but he was willing to go the distance to prove that he was no weak-leg in the Fatal Fury Team.

A cold chill swept around the fighting square.  It was time for N.E.S.T.S. Anti-K' device to clean up the mess two rookies couldn't handle.  Angel's defeat was shocking but Kula kept her head calm.  These were some of the strongest fighters in the world and even watching Terry Bogard go down before K'9999 was enough of an amazement to turn Kula's head.

Joe tried to pump himself up but it was hard since he really didn't have much of anything left.  His stamina was running short but his determination was on a full high.  He took out two of N.E.S.T.S.' legs and with one left his body pleaded for him to quit.  Of course Joe chose to ignore that message.

"FIGHT!!"  The referee called out.  Joe kept his stance firm but it wasn't tight.  His muscles ached as they flexed.  Angel had practically hit him on every part of the body and each strike would leave a serious mark in the morning.  Joe had to silence the nerves in his body as the sound of the fight proceeding filled his senses.  Before he could even start an initial attack phase he saw Kula lifting her hand up it what appeared to be a yawn and Joe knew the only thing she was tired of was him still standing.

A blast of ice shards spit out of Kula's mouth with an immediate velocity.  Joe dashed back barely avoiding the blue shrapnel and watched as the sand at the point were he once stood turned into solid ice.

Moves like that cost Joe a lot more energy than he could spare.  If he had missed one single step he would have ended up tripping and causing some more unwanted damage.  Kula was as fresh as a daisy and Joe was on the rocks.  It would only take one quick move to put Joe down and he promised himself that he wasn't giving up without giving something back.

Joe ran forward.  His body had no idea what his mind was thinking but the spirit of the world's greatest kick boxer was driving him to continue.  As he approached Kula, Joe spun his body to the side and upon a single complete revolution, his leg reached the desired velocity and he kicked hard at the ice queen.  Kula blocked the kick with her forearm and hastily tried to push it back to him but the swinging momentum was a lot more powerful than she expected.

Once his leg finally came down, Joe didn't stop there.  He connected with a quick uppercut right below Kula's sternum and followed with a haymaker across her face.  The blow sent the blue haired girl down to the ground and gave Joe the precious seconds he needed to regain some of that lost breath.

Pain had been a foreign concept to Kula after the events of last year's tournament.  It tried to reintroduce its presence in the form of Joe's attacks and did a fairly good job but if Kula was severely affected by those mediocre strikes than she wasn't a very well designed Anti-K' device.  Kula picked herself of forgetting the recent pain and dusted the sand off of her once tidy uniform.  Joe was strong, there was no doubt about that, but Kula was stronger and that proclaimed certain victory for this match.

Joe took a step back towards a defensive stance as Kula quickly rushed in.  He knew that only a few key hits in crucial areas of his body would be enough to knock the wind out of him and since she had the size and speed to do it, it didn't seem that hard.  Two fists came faster than Joe could blink but luckily they were headed in the same direction and a quick head shift sent the fists hitting empty air.  Joe knew if he didn't counter quickly he'd miss his chance and found that one solid opening right in that pale white face of hers.

*CRACK*

Kula lunged back after taking Joe's fist square in the nose.  The cold refreshing feeling of her once clean body was stained by the warm sticky smell of her own crimson fluid.  This feeling was only brought out once before during her second fight with K'.  This wasn't good.  This wasn't good at all.  Joe Higashi had cut her.  Even after his near brutal defeat against Angel he still had the energy to put the hurt on her with one single punch.  If Joe was allowed to continue he may very well end the match all by himself.

Joe put his stance low as Kula came at him again with an ugly looking crimson stain running down her nose.  A couple of hits like that would put Joe right back in the game and he could feel his heart racing with excitement.  He was going to win this thing no matter what.

Two gloved arms clasped Joe right where he was standing.  He couldn't belive he didn't catch that move coming in but grabs are a lot harder to spot than regular punches.  Kula had gained and edge and soon enough it would be multiplied tenfold.  Joe could feel the heat his body was generating starting to cool down.  This felt bad.  This felt _real_ bad.  Soon the drops of sweat solidified and formed an outer shell around his body.  Every muscle in his body began to condense.  This only felt good after a serious long workout but Joe was in the middle of a fight.  His entire body had been frozen from the neck down at it just left his openly exposed head right for the picking.

Kula took a few steps back and admired her work.  It's not everyday that a person could stop a world renowned fighter cold in his tracks but this was good.  If Joe couldn't move, he couldn't fight.  If he should so happen to break out of that icy prison than continueing to fight would be useless since his body already cooled down.  He wouldn't be the same.  Joe would be forced to throw in the towel.

"Eeerrgh…  AARRGGHH!!"  Joe cried while struggling.  His body was completely unresponsive.  He couldn't do anything but cry and cringe.  As his body got colder, it would become inept after he escaped.  There would be no way his muscles would have the same strength and stamina as they once had.  It was like trying to run a hundred miles after you came home and showered after running your first hundred.  This was becoming bad and Joe felt there was only one thing he could do before he would accept defeat.

The icy prison which encompassed Joe began to shake.  Joe, trying to think back to his days of school, remembered one key fact that could save him here.  Friction among two objects created heat.  So long as he could generate enough heat he could break out of this cold hell and be right back in the fight.  He could hear the ice cracking under his strength and Joe knew it would take one hard push to release him from this confinement.

"OSHAAA!!!"  Joe cried while shattering the ice that surrounded him into nothing more than particles.  He blew away the audience with his stellar performance of strength and even Foxy felt the remaining power of that man to be a major threat.  Good thing for her and N.E.S.T.S. that Kula never lost her cool and was amply waiting for Joe to pull of that move so she could finish off the match.

Kula pushed her hands forward and released a blade of ice.  Joe wailed into the air as it sliced him right above the shoulder pumping blood from inside of his body outside.  He hit the ground hard as he fell but the pain in his back was at the least of his worries.  He clasped his wound with his open hand as he tried to stop the blood from leaving his already wounded body.  His gloriously white taped hands were stained with his own juices and his eyes were telling him to give up as they sunk away into the sea of unconsciousness.

"K.O.!!"  The referee declared.  After Joe Higashi's valiant effort he had finally succumbed to defeat.  The Emergency Medical Technicians arrived on the scene and the world kickboxing champion left the arena in Japan with a standing ovation.  His performance was nothing short of amazing.  Angel single handedly defeated Team Korea and Joe was able to stay toe to toe with her and win.  Nothing could take this day away from Joe.  _Nothing_.

Kula sighed after receiving the victory.  After only taking three punches she almost felt fatigued which worried her.  Diana must also know something has gone awry.  The intelligence network at N.E.S.T.S. must be running backlogs of data and taking new samples after Joe Higashi's performance.  There was something about this Fatal Fury team that gave N.E.S.T.S. a bad feeling but with the genius minds working under them, they would figure it out.  Sooner or later.

The last fighter scheduled for Team Fatal Fury Andy Bogard stepped into the fighting square.  He saw how hard his good friend Joe Higashi fought and worked to give them this edge once their captain was taken down and Andy wasn't about to lay down and give them the victory.  He knew it was going to take all of his poise and spirit to win this one.  N.E.S.T.S. wasn't going to walk away with a victory.  Andy swore to this.

"FIGHT!!"  The referee yelled hoping to get the final round of the match underway as quickly as possible.  After this massacre concluded he wanted to head home and wash away these images with a clean bottle of gin.

Andy and Kula just stared at each other for the time being.  They had met only on two other occasions and the first one still rings in Andy's mind.  Kula had been looking for Terry at that time and Andy knew better than to give into her demands.  Their fight had been cut real short with the oncoming interference of Joe and his would be fiancé Mai but that day still stands out in Andy's mind.  What would have happened if they clashed?  Would he have won or is Kula really stronger than she looks?  These questions plagued at Andy in the last few seconds.  Right before Kula began her attack.

A blade of ice zipped past Andy's face and managed to sheer a few locks of hair from his head.  The image seemed to slow down before Andy's eyes but he knew better than to believe that.  Any second now she would be coming right back with another strike and Andy would be lost in the past.  He wouldn't allow that to happen and measured Kula's next actions.  Andy parried the slash with a double block but felt an astounding amount of pain as Kula's other hand slashed his wide open ribcage.

Blood began to protrude from the wound as Kula pulled the blade out but she was still to close for Andy's comfort.  He had to push her back and with her hands tied to that blade her head was open for a pounding.  Andy hit her hard with an open-palmed cross strike.  Kula faded back but Andy was far from finished.  He spun to the side and stabbed his elbow into Kula's stomach and watched her begin to keel over.  After one final turn Andy struck at Kula with a double-fist strike right at her cold heart.  Kula was completely stunned after taking that combo of assaults from her adversary.  She didn't even see the painfully blinding light that was coming for her.

"HISHOUKEN!"  Andy shouted releasing a palm full of ki straight at Kula's chest.  The force was enough to knock her away and down to the ground.  Kula bounced wickedly against the painful surface and rolled away with the remaining velocity.  Andy watched his first sign of good fortune and cringed as the surge of pain rushed back into his body.

Andy screwed up.  He knew he did.  The blood trickled all over his gi was a constant reminder of his mistake.  If he were thinking clearly during the fight instead of past instances this could have been avoided.  Now the gift given to him by Master Shiranui had been stained and it was all caught on tape.  This fight was meant to be vicious but Andy had no idea it was going to start out that way.  He was practically reduced to a fraction of his abilities all with one decisive swipe.  The only satisfaction he would get out of it if Kula was feeling the same.

Losing was never an option in Kula's book.  The ground never felt so terrible.  She had Andy right where she wanted him and in an instant the match went from good to horrific.  Kula picked herself up from the ground and found that her wounds had not fully dispersed.  There was no doubting that a fresh Andy Bogard hit harder that a tired Joe Higashi but the fact that it hurt this badly was a relatively scary concept.  The data on Andy was minimal but he wasn't proved as a threat to N.E.S.T.S.  Not as much as his brother anyways.  If Andy had improved under the eye of N.E.S.T.S. then failure was creeping around the corner.

Kula couldn't allow this to happen.  She picked herself up as hard as it was and charged at Andy.  If one cut could slow him down than two more would knock him out.  This time she came in low near Andy's midsection to make him dive back while lunging forward leaving his chest and head vulnerable to one wicked uppercut.

A fast swipe came in low near Andy's midsection but his eyes were sharper than novice fighters to not catch that attack in motion.  He leaned forward allowing the slash to pass his vital area and get him in breathing distance to Kula to allow another succession of attacks.  The opportunity never came as Andy's watchful eye caught Kula jumping for a swinging uppercut.  Andy didn't have time to successfully block the attack but he could try and counter it with one of his own.  He smashed his palm into Kula's face but the damage had been done.  Kula's slash cut Andy right up the chest and sent the Shiranui warrior flat on his back.  Kula landed in the same fashion several feet away and both fighters were left to relish in their pain.

Blood began to seep its way through Andy's clothes.  It wasn't as bad as the wound on his side but his body didn't differentiate when it came to pain.  He tried to stand and found his body wasn't responding like it should have.  Andy had only taken two hits.  Just two hard hits from this girl and he was as winded as a full training session.  This couldn't continue.  Andy wasn't going to go down like this and prolong to live in the shadow of his brother.  He was stepping above his brother in this moment.  Right here and now.  

As Kula returned to her feet, several vital parts of her body were stinging for attention.  This just wasn't possible.  She was a fully developed and functioning fighting machine.  Her abilities proved to be far greater than any data on Andy Bogard.  There had to be some kind of mistake in the computer.  Andy could never have managed this kind of strength overnight.  There had to be some kind of explanation.  Kula wouldn't be pushed around like this.  She was going to push herself to a whole new level.  If Andy Bogard thinks he's won, he is about to get a rude awakening.

Andy stood up while clenching is pounding side.  The blood eventually decreased in flow but every once and again his hand was coated with another layer of crimson fluid.  Suddenly, he felt a cool rush of wind sweep past him and as he looked up he saw a most frightening sight.  Kula's hair extended in every direction possible and the air began to take shape.  Andy felt like he was back in the Himalayas.  It was beginning to snow in the middle of Japan and the source was the willpower of one very pissed off girl.  Andy was showered with tiny snowflakes that gently and swiftly turned into a much more painful hail and he found himself wasting a ton of energy just trying to stand on his feet.

Kula dominated the fighting square.  Andy had no where to go or nothing to do but stand and absorb all of the punishment.  Winter was Kula's playground and it didn't take kindly to strangers.  Andy suffered under the pounding change of weather and was, as Kula predicted, stuck in his place.  She was preparing to issue the final blow to the younger Bogard brother and Diana knew that her presence was going to be needed.

Memories of training grounds past begin to fill Andy's head.  He was facing the same grim situation not more than a year ago and if he was good enough to stand here after that, he was plenty good enough to stand up to this.  Hail hurt a lot more than he expected, especially since Kula was creating it herself.  His stamina was breaking at an alarming rate and if his muscles got any colder, he might as well hit Kula with a limp fish because that would his harder that his fists would.  He couldn't exactly remember how he got out of this situation before but thanks to Master Shiranui he wouldn't have to.  All he had to do was wait for an opening.

The hail continued to storm down on Andy and Kula couldn't be anymore pleased.  He was resilient, she couldn't deny that, but he was also finished.  The hail would soon form to crystals and slash their way down at Andy's being instantly rendering his body for emergency room material just as the other two had left.  Diana's presence could be felt and as she materialized to the fighting square, Kula needed her to do one simple thing and it would be over.

Diana dashed at Andy with her sword well in hand.  While only inches away Diana swung the skinny blade straight at Andy's midsection while Kula worked up the real storm.  What she hit was nothing more than a shadow of what and where Andy once was.

_WHAT?!_  Diana shouted to herself.  She turned her head only to find herself in the middle of Kula's ultimate technique.

Kula couldn't immediately stop herself as the icicles rained down on her superior.  She was shocked to see her attack fail this badly but more so over the fact that Andy Bogard was no longer in sight.  Finally, an unwanted chill ran up her spine.  For the first time in her life, Kula didn't like this feeling.  The cold was never her enemy.  Her real enemy was right behind her charging his elbow like a spear.

"SHYAAA!!"  Andy cried jamming his elbow deep into the core of Kula's spine.  He didn't have time to stop there.  He crossed the attack with a palm strike straight against her back and followed with another upside the back of her head.  Kula was instantly pushed forward ignoring the call of gravity but Andy hadn't even given her the final kiss.  He summoned a massive amount of energy within the core of his body letting out a large his as his hands charged this newly created energy.  Kula hadn't moved more than an inch before Andy was ready to let it rip all across her back.

"DAAAASSSS!!!"  Andy shouted blasting away a massive spike of ki at the falling N.E.S.T.S. warrior.  A new feeling of anguish rushed over Kula's body just before she reached unconsciousness.  Her limp body smacked against the cold ground that she created.  She didn't even get the chance to hear the final bell ring.

"K.O.!!"  The referee shouted.  The fans in attendance didn't know what to think.  The entire day was filled with events and catastrophes that would boggle the mind of most fiction novelists.  Still, even after all of their hard work, the fans cheered for Team Fatal Fury.  They had gone through hell and came back with a victory.  Anyone, even an enemy of their favored Kyo Kusanagi deserved respect and Andy after being beaten, battered, and nearly frozen stood in the center of the fighting square and smiled.

It was a good day to be alive.

*          *          *          *          *

Terry Bogard, the hero of South Town, was laying on the white hospital bed while a respirator controlled his breathing.  This had never been the case for the Lone Wolf even after a defeat.  His body had been cut in crucial places all over his body, bruises appeared on nearly every appendage and worst of all Terry hadn't regained consciousness since his arrival.  Blue Mary sat in the uncomfortable hospital chair in the room next to her lover clutching his hat tightly.  She didn't want to look over at him.  This was like a bad nightmare coming back to haunt her and there was no escaping it.  The only she prayed for was that the young boy sitting next to her didn't have to experience what she was going through.  _Ever_.

"Excuse me Ms. Ryan," the doctor stated while walking into the room.  Mary immediately stood up as the new she was waiting for had finally arrived.

"Ye – ss…"  Mary stuttered.  It was like finding out if the world was going to end.  If Terry died, then Mary's world probably would.

"Terry has suffered numerous injuries but I can assure you that he will be just fine."

Mary collapsed back in her chair.  The news was fantastic.  It was like taking a bulldozer off of her shoulders.  Nothing could have been better.  All she wanted to do was hear when she would be able to take Terry home with her and Rock.  The doctor continued despite Mary's glorious gesture.

"We also ran some tests on his body and discovered it wasn't fatigue as you previously assumed," the doctor said.  Mary looked up at him with a slightly raised eyebrow.  Something was telling her this wasn't going anywhere good but she go no where else besides forward.

"In accordance with King of Fighters regulations and your speculation we had to perform a Compute Axial Tomography Scan to find out the source of your concerns."

"A CAT scan?"  Mary asked.  Her voice was low enough in tone to inquire interest and fear at the same time.

"Yes.  We didn't find any serious brain trauma and Terry's external wounds should heal within a couple of days.  If he chooses, Terry will be able to compete in next week's matches."

Mary sighed.  Nothing sounded better than the words coming out of the doctor's mouth.  Her words were angelic as if they came from heaven itself.  Mary trusted the doctor's diagnosis to every syllable but something still plagued her.  Terry's sudden defeat didn't seem as simple as fatigue.  There had to be something else and even against her own personal wishes, Mary wanted to find out.

"But doctor…"  Mary asked almost being timid.  This wasn't like her.  She was usually so stern and decisive when confronting people.  Something had changed between then and now.  Something between her and Terry.  "I was wondering –"

"I see your concern," the doctor interrupted.  "Let me ask you a few questions about your –"

"B – Boyfriend," Mary responded almost feeling guilty for saying it like that.  The doctor could see Mary's concern was much deeper than the simple relationship that she described.

"Alright.  Tell me, has he experienced any unwanted pressure recently."

"Well…  This is the King of Fighters Tournament.  Terry usually stays the same.  He never really tells us anything."

"I see…"  The doctor replied tapping her finger on her lip.  "Well, has he encountered a change of scenery or lifestyle?"

"What?"  Mary pulled back.  That question hit a little too close to home and Mary was afraid to continue.

"Psychologists have run numerous tests over the years with animals and humans alike and the results have shown that when you pull someone out of their natural environment certain changes can occur.  Stress soon follows and if the person doesn't adapt soon it could lead to future psychological problems."

Mary was at a loss for words.  This doctor practically told her straight to her face that Terry was sick because he was living in her apartment.  There was nothing she could say.

"If Terry has experienced this I would advise that he be brought back into his original way of living.  If that means sitting out the King of Fighters tournament than I would restrict him from competing or even attending."

Mary nodded.  There was nothing she could say to try to convince herself otherwise.  All she got out was "Thank you doctor."

The doctor nodded and left.  Mary could definitely use the privacy now but the amorous glare of her young companion had other things in mind.

"Mary…?"  Rock asked while looking her dead in the eye.  "Is there something wrong with Terry?"

Mary smiled.  She had to put on a happy face or else Rock would think something was _really_ wrong.

"No.  No, don't worry Rock.  Terry is going to be just fine."

Rock shook his head.  He had learned a few tricks hanging out with Terry all these months.  "Is…  Is it because of me?"

Mary couldn't believe it.  Rock saw right through her.  This kid was definitely something all right.  She was starting to see why Terry kept the kid around for so long.  The answer to his question, however, was the only thing she could truthfully say.

"No Rock…  It's not you."

Rock felt a little bit better.  Even though he'd never been around girls all that often he was starting to get real attached to Mary.  She made him feel good whenever he was feeling down even if Terry was standing right next to him and had nothing better to say.  He didn't like to see her sulking like this.  It just didn't look good at all.

Mary turned her head away from Rock.  She wanted to be alone with her thoughts.  Mary kept telling herself in her mind the same thing she told Rock as if it were different every time she said it.

_It's not you Rock…  It's me_.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The calm and cool environment of Korea was just what the Sakazaki family needed.  The nice relaxing scenery let their mood settle down and right now all their family was a little good spirit.  Their captain Ryo had sequestered himself again as he did last week but when Yuri caught the occasional glimpse of him he didn't look the same.

This time Ryo was different.  He didn't have that angered and vengeful aura circling him like he did before.  This time Yuri felt the sorrow in Ryo's looks.  He seemed almost remorseful and depressed after what happened last week.  Ryo refused to watch the replays of the match no matter how much television and his conscious pleaded him to.  He had trouble believing he even fought last week.  The blood stains on his hands told him another story.

The entire mood in Yuri's room was almost as sullen as what was going on in Ryo's.  She quietly sat on her bed wrapping her arms around her knees and sinking her head hoping that this feeling would go away soon.  Yuri constantly worried about Ryo.  They really didn't have the traditional brother/sister relationship but then again, growing up with a martial arts background didn't exactly bring a man and a woman closer together.  In fact, Yuri wasn't even interested in martial arts until she saw the passion and determination Ryo was giving.  Kyokugen Karate was the one thing they could share together and Ryo, like the good big brother he was, always did whatever he could for others first before himself.  Now, with the tables turned, Yuri had no idea what she could do for her brother in his time of need.

It almost wanted to make her vomit.

*KNOCK**KNOCK*

Yuri lifted her head up almost completely baffled to hear that noise.  She'd been in her room so long the time decided to skip a few minutes.  Voluntarily, she answered.

"Come in…"  She calmly stated.  Usually her enthusiasm and optimism brought the moral of this team to whole new levels.  Today, she was just like another person hoping that she would live to see another day.

Takuma Sakazaki took no reserves stepping into his daughter's room.  The door was shut promptly and he took his place looking out in front of the window.  Takuma never could look in his daughter's eyes while seriously talking to her.  Yuri's gentle and kind face reminded him of the soft and pleasing spirit of his departed spouse and even thinking about turning his one and only daughter into a human fighting machine would make him regret even having a girl in the first place.  Then again, Yuri had that wonderful personality that made this old man want to wake up in the morning just to hear and see her adorable features.

"I know you have been worrying about Ryo," he started.  There he was again, Takuma Sakazaki, master of being blunt.  "There are many things you need to know about your brother and many others you've forgotten."

"I didn't know Ryo could act so…  So cruel," Yuri interrupted.  Takuma knew this would be a good start and continued.

"Of course you knew…  You've just forgotten."

Yuri looked up at her father with a raise eyebrow.  She had no idea what he was getting at but urged him to continue.  If he knew anything about Ryo than she wanted to hear it.  That's the only way Yuri would be able to figure out something so that she could finally be a good sister and return the favors her brother has done for her in the past.

"It must have been ages ago Yuri but to me it was a treasured memory incapable of leaving my everyday thought.  You were tied up behind the altar and me and your brother battled ferociously until there was only one standing victor."

A gasp filled Yuri's breath.  That day was a horrendous day indeed.  She watched her father and brother battle it out until the blood of their opponent splattered in excessive amounts.  It wasn't until Yuri's interference that Ryo stopped himself from doing the unthinkable and killing his own father.  Ryo was a completely different man that day and then it hit her.

He was a completely different man last week to.

"I see that you have come to a realization.  That's good," Takuma replied.  "Ryo's one driving force…  The ultimate push that brings Ryo to levels above and beyond his normal capabilities."

"A – Anger..."  Yuri timidly said as if she were guessing.

"Rage.  Fury.  Emotion.  Ryo is driven by his willpower and strength to control his emotions.  Once he let's go he's an unstoppable force.  He cannot be beaten.  Even I would have to succumb to his strength."

"Father…  No…"

"I brought Ryo up to be my rival but now I am nothing more than his mediocre.  Ryo is transcending above what even I couldn't imagine his strengths to be.  I cannot keep up with him at this pace.  In my old age –"

"Don't say that!"  Yuri interrupted.  That caused the Kyokugen master to turn around and witness the sorrow in his youngest child's eyes.  There were no words he could use to soften the blow.  Takuma wasn't as young as he'd like to be but so long as the karate techniques he developed get passed along through the generations he will die a happy man.

"It is inevitable Yuri."

Yuri buried her face within her knees again.  With all of this bad news coming at once it was hard to tell that they even won the match last week or not.  Even knowing that elimination was right around the corner didn't really put a dent in her mood.  Family came first and right now it was slowly tearing apart.  This wasn't a good day to be a Sakazaki.

Despite the mood of his daughter Takuma continued.  She needed to hear everything.  "I watched with a close eye of Ryo's performance.  There are no words to define the amazement of his strength and skills.  Ryo needs only to master one final technique before he's ready to take my place."

There was no response from Yuri.  That was like putting in a few extra nails in an already sealed coffin.  Yuri knew saying that this day couldn't possibly get worse was just bringing on an ironic moment but then again, any changes would be an improvement.

_God please…  Do something…_

*          *          *          *          *

Serenity was a concept far from Ryo's grasp.  No matter how long he meditated as he's been sincerely trying for the last week he just couldn't calm his mind.  There were so many questions that needed to be answered and so many answers that questions alone couldn't handle.  Last week was bad enough.  Ryo didn't even allow himself to turn on the television and confirm his worst fears.  He didn't need any reaffirmation.  The look on everyone's face as they stared down at his bloody composure was bad enough.  Nothing brought upon a worst feeling than that moment in Brazil.

That was…  Until today.

Ryo knew who he was going up against and every time he tried to face it he only found himself running away.  Mediation usually brought about a great epiphany or some kind of new knowledge.  All Ryo found were barriers and boundaries he didn't dare cross.  His thoughts were his worst enemy but in only a few minutes his life would take a U – turn.  He was only moments away from confronting the love of his life.

A sweaty palm covered Ryo's face.  He didn't think silence could be so intense but that wasn't causing his immediate perspiration.  There was no way to hide from it anymore.  Alicia wasn't more than a few hundred feet away and he any word he said to her would fall on an empty ear.  There just had to be a way to communicate the misunderstanding.  Ryo would do anything for just a one on one face to face discussion.

That's when a brilliant idea came to mind.

*          *          *          *          *

Inside of her single hotel room, King gazed outside of her window into the view below.  The scenery was nothing short of stunning.  The citizens paraded around with their exuberance of the oncoming festivities.  Buildings were covered in their nation's flag and even though their team was not competing they still showed pride for their country.  The streets were filled with decorations accenting the already beautiful city below but it she just felt so magnificent being able to be here and now to experience it all.

King furiously shook her head.  She had no idea where those thoughts came from but she assured herself they weren't her own.  Being around Ryo all that time had made her softer than she'd ever been.  King felt like a real woman.

That was gone now.  Ryo was out of her life for good.  Well, at least until after today.  She'd only have to put up with him for one more day and then its goodbye for good.  And on a more positive note, King was feeling rather pumped up for this match.  It was because of Ryo that she was standing on this team.  He didn't want her to compete and she did it in spite of him.

_Who is he to tell me what to do with my life?!_  King beckoned to herself.  A sudden rush of fear swept through her as the only voice of opposition seemed to crawl its way back into her life.

Silence.

King almost wanted to sigh in relief.  She never liked arguing.  Especially with herself.  It was like trying to reason with someone whose beliefs are already set in stone.  Then again a little friendly advice didn't hurt every now and then.  At times like these, it was like she was missing a part of herself.

*KNOCK**KNOCK*

"Hey King!"  The young voice called from behind the door.  King easily identified it as their spunky teammate Li Xiangfei.  She picked up her handkerchief and tucked it into the breast pocket just before she exited her room.  There was a tinkering feeling in her brain that something was missing.  The door shut behind her and silenced any other abstract thoughts as she went off with her companions off to their next match.

_She's lost without me._

*          *          *          *          *

The fans cheered at levels the camera's microphones couldn't handle.  They were completely ecstatic over the fact that one of the final King of Fighter's matches was taking place in this very country and there isn't anything else that could bring these people more joy.  No matter who was competing and under any circumstances, the Korean nation loved a good fight.  Their hero Kim Kaphwan always proved his awesome ability in his country's martial arts and even now he was competing for the sanctity and justice of Tae Kwon Do.  Even if it wasn't in his people's presence, they still were grateful to see King of Fighters history take place right here and now.

Ryo Sakazaki stood firm in his position no more than a hundred feet outside the designated fighting arena.  That was mostly due to the fact that his body wouldn't allow him to take another step forward.  His eyes caught a glimpse of something he shouldn't have seen moments before a fight but he couldn't avert them away from anything else.  Alicia stood there flaunting her gorgeous figure almost telepathically telling Ryo that he wouldn't be able to be near her again.  The funny thing was that she couldn't even see him but Ryo would make anything up to confirm his queries.

A large breath of air entered Ryo's lungs.  This wasn't the time to be thinking about what was lost and what was wanted.  His best friend, sister, and more importantly father needed him to go out there without any worries or fears.  Ryo was the leader of the team.  The new wave for Kyokugen Karate.  No matter how his personal life went that shouldn't affect his fighting performance.  He was determined to do his best for his family.

No matter what.

"Let's go," ordered the bold Ryo.  The others followed close behind him as they entered the fighting arena with a standing ovation from the surrounding audience.  It was as if their presence was a shining light upon the crowd and they thrived on every moment as the steps soon turned to feet while they casually entered the fighting square.  Ryo would usually keep his head square and focused on his opponents only today he really didn't feel like he was fighting an opponent.  He didn't even bother to look up to see if Alicia would look back.  Ryo's priorities were changing every second.  He barely knew what was going on half of the time.  His mind went in one direction and his heart another.  Controlling his emotions were going to take up most of his energy.  He had no idea how he was going to reserve any for the fights.

King glared over at the other side of the fighting square.  Everyone on the Kyokugen Team seemed to look well so she felt a little better knowing that.  Ryo wouldn't even cast a look upon her.  Typical.  He was probably still ashamed over what he had done but there was no way to back track now.  Ryo dug his own grave and he'd have to live with his decision.

The referee called for both team captains to come forth and enter their fighting rotation.  This meant doomsday for Ryo.  This would be the closest he's ever gotten to Alicia since that dreadful night.  He didn't know what to say or if it was smart just not to say anything at all.  Then again, she might think it weird of he remains silent or she might not want to hear anything he has to say.  This was getting hard and usually Ryo would feel that way after the fight had started but he felt more nervous and scared right now than he ever did staring down an opponent.  Nevertheless, Ryo proceeded towards the referee with a single goal in mind and nothing was going to change his decision.

Tension was building up as Ryo stood no more than a few feet away from Alicia.  He dared not to look over at her and proceeded to put in his team's fighting order with a calm and cool head.  King noticed Ryo's professionalism and found it kind of odd that he didn't say anything.  This could have just been a simple ploy to get her to notice him and if that's what his game was, it was working.

_If Ryo wants to play that game…  I'll give him more than he can handle!_

Both fighters separated and walked towards their prospective sides.  Everyone on the Kyokugen Karate team glared at Ryo with anticipation.  He didn't even discuss with them what kind of fighting rotation they would use.  Ryo's silence had been a double edged sword for his family and which side it was going to cut was about to be revealed in a few moments.

As the fighting order flashed upon the screen, the Korean fans went nuts.  They were about to get the best show in the world.  The Female Fighters team opted to use every member in a four fighter rotation against the sole competitor for the Kyokugen Karate Team.  Ryo Sakazaki.

King was shocked as were most of her teammates.  They knew what Ryo had done last weak in that unbelievable performance against the Ikari team but he was only up against three fighters.  Even after the match had ended Ryo looked winded enough to be incapacitated for days.  Now here he was taking the horns for his team once again against the four toughest female competitors King of Fighters had to offer.

The anger spewing from Yuri's brain was immeasurable.  She couldn't believe her brother had not only taken it upon himself to win this tournament but he singled her out in the process.  Yuri understood and showed compassion for what Ryo was going through but this was just insane.  There would be no way he'd be able to have enough energy for three of the strongest fighters in world let alone _four_.  Yuri wanted an explanation for this and as Ryo stepped into the fighting square she turned to the only man left capable of answering.

"DAD!"  Yuri shouted directly in Ryo's ear.  "What the hell is Ryo thinking?!"  She barked.  Takuma's posture didn't change nor did he even look down to acknowledge the question.

"Ryo is old enough to make his own decisions.  He knows what he's doing," Stated the Kyokugen master.  The truth was, Takuma had no idea what Ryo had in mind.  Sparring with two capable opponents wore Ryo out.  He wondered how Ryo was going to fight against four of the best.  This would be a very good way to test Ryo's abilities and see if he were truly capable of taking the Kyokugen throne.

A large breath exhaled from Ryo's lips as he took a look at the fighting order once again.  He was pretty lucky when he second guessed Alicia's motives but there would be no way he could predict her to use all four of their fighters.  She started out small by using Li Xiangfei followed by Hinako Shijou and then gradually moving up to Mai Shiranui with finally Alicia herself.  Ryo was about to square off against fighting styles and opponents he's never seen before but he did this for a reason and there's no way he was going to lose without getting what he wanted first.

Xiangfei took center stage ready to lead things off here for her team.  It seemed relatively simple enough.  All she had to do was defeat one guy and then they'd achieve victory with a special celebration later over Dim Sum.  With that in mind, Xangfei was going to be a real hungry competitor as she prepared herself for one hell of a fight.

"Ooh!"   Xiangefei cried while dusting off her hands.  She immediately then stomped real hard against the ground and stretched her arms out as wide as they could go while screaming "Chotto Matte!"  It was her pre-fight ritual and always seemed to give her a little bit of extra pep as the fight started.

Ryo kept his eyes shut.  He was trying to divulge any strategy that would come to mind while fighting this girl but nothing could really come to mind.  Ryo didn't have much experience fighting those with a Chinese martial arts background and especially against someone who claims they use all kinds.  This was going to be a tough predicament for Ryo but he countered the odds by relaxing his mind and thinking about the prize ahead.  Ryo opened his eyes and saw the ready Xiangfei with her fighting stance at full gear.  He raised his arm and stretched it out with his hand open and was ready to declare the two words that would forever justify this day.

"Ora Ora!"

"FIGHT!!"  The referee declared.  This meant action for Xiangfei and she had no regrets in making the first move.  As she looked over Ryo's stance while dashing in, Xiangfei noticed that there were very little holes in his defense.  With an open stance, most fighters would assume that he is a grappler and is very weak and distances but after watching him in action that was simply not true.  Xiangfei's martial arts had their advantages in situations like these and she was going to prove to Ryo that no one is invincible.

Ryo was blind sighted as Xiangfei connected in a quick rib punch.  Her quick hands didn't end there as Ryo ended up taking two more kicks towards his center mass and a double punch straight in the chest.  He was so winded that he had to take two steps back but Xiangfei wasn't finished yet.  She spun around in almost a blink of an eye and released a large ball of energy straight at the staggering Ryo.  It didn't take Ryo long to land on his back and before he knew it he wasn't staring at his opponent.  He was staring at the sky.

A loud cheer of exuberance came from Xiangfei as her wildest dream came true.  She knew she had the skill to beat Ryo but there was no way she would have done it in the first five seconds.  It was almost like putting the Dim Sum in her mouth right where she was standing.  Even her teammates shared the same feeling.  Well, everyone except King.  She almost took it as an insult for Ryo to go down this easily.  She wondered if this was the way he acted when fighting women and there was no need to confirm that notion since he already pulled that trick.  If he wanted to get her respect this wasn't working.

In almost an immediate second, Ryo was back on his feet.  He shook his head quickly as if he was throwing out the past few seconds out of his mind.  His hands rubbed against his body and he cracked his neck just to make sure everything was where it should be and felt as it should felt.  This drew an almost gasp from Xiangfei as she saw the Dim Sum being carted away from her life.  The rest of the Female Fighters were feeling Xiangfei's dilemma but they knew somehow that Ryo wouldn't lose that easily.

Ryo played the strategy card in his first hand and it seemed to pay off.  The attacks hurt; there was no doubt about that.  Ryo could feel a bruise forming on his ribcage but he had an ulterior motive in mind.  Ryo had no idea how Xiangfei was going to fight against him but apparently it was a lot simpler than he had anticipated.  The Chinese prided themselves with their faster than lightning moves but the only problem was that if the opponent already knew how to counter, fast moves were useless against strong ones.  Ryo knew he was going to have to change his defense around to be able to come away from this one with only a few scratches.

The battlefield was present and Ryo was ready to try Xiangfei's assault once again.  If everything went accordingly then Ryo would be the one watching Xiangfei on her back.  All he needed her to do was lure her in close for a chance to sample Ryo's melee strength.

Dust kicked off of Xiangfei's feet as she ran after Ryo.  So far so good.  Ryo kept his stance unchanged.  He needed to keep everything as it was when Xiangfei assaulted him earlier.  As long as she believes she has a chance then she wouldn't change her attack patterns.  That all became invalid once Xiangfei took to the air with a long jump and came back down with her foot aching to smack against Ryo's head.

Ryo quickly swayed away from the attack as the young girl's quick thinking nearly threw him off his guard and game plan.  Three quick blows came in a blinding succession and Ryo was forced to block them all as he crossed his arms over his chest.  This wasn't going exactly as he planned until he saw Xiangfei wind up for a spin kick that she would soon regret.

The kick slid off of Ryo's backside as he stepped back while winding up his Kohou Shippu Ken.  As Xiangfei thought she was in the clear, Ryo exploded out of his crouched position and leveled the young girl with a devastating open palmed blast the pushed her straight on her back.  The ground didn't feel as good as Xiangfei once thought but she was still getting over the shock of the blow.  Ryo had a perfect opportunity to lay upon and devastating hit but instead he chose to push her away.  There was no denying her stomach hurt as much as her back did at the moment but it would have hurt a lot worse if he closed his fist and really let her have it.

"What was that Ryo?!"  Robert shouted having a clear view of his friend's held back strike.  If Ryo was going to go all out against four opponents that was fine with Robert but the way Ryo was doing it was getting on his nerves.  Fighting meant you have to hold nothing back and right now Ryo was putting that on the bottom of his priority list.

Xiangfei sprung to her feet suffering some, but not fight hindering damage.  After that attack, she was beginning to realize why Ryo was as strong as they said.  This was getting interesting but Xiangfei refused to lose.  She was going to beat him one way or another and that was the driving mentality which brought her running forward eager to test the limits of Ryo's abilities.

An onslaught of fast kicks and quick punches flew at Ryo from all sides.  He believed he parried two of them and ended up blocking the rest.  His previous assumption of quick attacks not being the strongest was easily put to rest after feeling the brunt of these blows.  Xiangfei was a pretty powerful girl and Ryo wouldn't let anyone else tell him different.

Ryo cringed against his already bruised ribcage as another kick found its way to his soft spot.  He knew he couldn't keep this up for long but as long as she was wasting energy like this then she would wear herself out a lot faster than Ryo would.  He had the stamina and experience advantage which was a key part in the formula for victory.

Two punches that Ryo should have blocked smacked him on both sides of his face.  This dazed Ryo but he knew better than let his eyes control the fundamentals of his senses.  Xiangfei leaned in to deliver her signature chin cracking blow but Ryo swayed as far as his back would allow and let the girl fly into the air like a bird.  This gave Ryo a weird hypothesis that he had to test.  Xiangfei was almost in the air for a whole two seconds before she came down into Ryo's fierce but welcoming arms and then proceeded on a new airborne adventure all courtesy of Air Sakazaki.

"YAAAAAGGHH!!"  Xiangfei cried as she almost landed on her feet but her legs hit the ground at the wrong angle and she found herself tumbling all over the fighting square until physics finally had its fun and allowed her to stop flat on her face and into a new world of hurt.

A huge inner grin formed upon Ryo's lips but he didn't dare let Alicia or anyone else see his hidden joy.  Everything occurred exactly as Ryo wanted it to and now he had the perfect solution to end the match within the next few moments.  All he would need was the eager attitude of one energy filled young lady.

As much as it pained herself to do it, Xiangfei returned to her feet.  Her nerves were calling from all parts of her body trying to get her to listen but the feisty young competitor had other things in mind.  She wouldn't allow Ryo to get away with her dinner plans; especially if she could get rid of him so easily.  It didn't seem that hard.  She's connected with those punches and kicks before.  All she would need is another set of those to finish him off and with another head of steam, Xiangfei was after Ryo again.

This was exactly what Ryo wanted.  With this kind of spunk it would be easier for Ryo to pull off his move.  Two hands blew past Ryo's head brushing away his short air and any thoughts of easily conning her into his trap.  Another set of strikes followed by a routine compilation of blocks put Ryo back into command but not for long.  Ryo found him self doubling over after a quick blast right in his gut.  Xiangfei prepared for the finishing blow and Ryo saw the only window of opportunity he would get for the remainder of the match.

Xiangfei's fists shot out at Ryo's skull but were only met by a retaliatory effort.  Ryo grabbed her arms with both of his and fell back hard while keeping one good leg right on Xiangfei's stomach.  Once Ryo felt the breath of the ground tickle his neck he launched the young girl like a football straight up and into the distance.

"WAAAAAHHH!!!"  Cried the young girl as gravity was on the verge of abusing her.  She did a single flip into the air and her gentle body smacked against the unforgiving ground and she rolled and rolled her way to painless salivation.  That thought felt so far away but it was that thought which drove her to happiness.  Once she got back on her feet, she would get her redemption and when he body stopped moving everyone in the crowd including the watching fighters gasped in disbelief.

The world was spinning around her but Xiangfei finally made it back to her feet.  She looked over at Ryo and realized that he was surprisingly very far away.  Xiangfei took two steps forward and raised her fists.  Ryo was going down no matter what.

"HOLD IT!!"  A man called standing beside Xiangfei.  He held out his arm obstructing her path to Ryo and once she saw the black and white stripped pattern on his arm, she knew it wasn't going to be good.

"RING OUT!!"  The referee declared.  Ryo took a big sigh of relief and thanked the gods above for giving him this one little breather before a whole other storm was coming.  He got rid of a difficult competitor and knowing that eased his tension a little bit.  His heart rate wasn't doing so well as that young girl nearly wore him out.  That would be a bad sign of things to come but Ryo knew he was going to have to bring his game to whole new levels to survive this.  He was only one fighter down and there were three more to go.  Ryo knew he'd be able to survive this.  His heart wouldn't allow him to fail.

Xiangfei painfully walked away from the fighting square and back to her team's side.  She was defeated but she didn't even feel winded enough to give up.  Ryo beat her the easy way and she felt that it simply wasn't fair.  She'd get him back for this though.  She knows some good Chinese restaurants around just begging for a new tab to be started by a Mr. Ryo Sakazaki.

After a quick body and heart rate check, Ryo felt up for another competitor.  The rules state that there can only be one minute intervals between the end of a fight and the start of a new one.  That just wasn't enough time for Ryo to feel fully confident to take on another fighter but there was nothing he could do.  Rules were rules and he can only abide by them.

The spunky young Hinako Shijou stepped into the fighting square.  Her first appearance in the tournament last year was met with some interesting responses and a female sumo wrestler was just the flavor this King of Fighters needed.  She never let anything stop her traditional practices as Hinako pulled out a generous portion of salt and threw it over the fighting square.

"Hinako, Mairi masu!"  She stated getting herself pumped up for the match.  Ryo liked where this was going.  Little did most of the fighters in the surrounding area know that Ryo was an excellent sumo wrester himself.  He usually practiced this in solitude or wherever he could find a decent opponent but those became few and far between.  Ryo prepared his stance a little differently this time.  He kept it close and tight and instead of leaning back he stood straight up.  Ryo didn't want to totally give away that he was on the same level as this girl but he had to prepare himself either way.  This was going to be one interesting match.

"FIGHT!!"  The referee shouted.  Those words were like a gunshot in Hinako's ear urging her to move forward.  Sumo wrestlers were driven on the factor of time and the sooner you brought an opponent down the better.

A pair of slapping hands came flying towards Ryo's chest and although they were no where near Xiangfei's level in speed, it took Ryo a little more than extra effort to defend against them.  Instead of simply blocking the blows, Ryo parried each and every one of them by slapping them away at Hinako's elbow.  Hinako pressed forward and Ryo stepped back while smacking away the potentially dangerous strikes.  His pace was good but Hinako had the look and stride of an experienced sumo and he knew he had to throw off her game.

Ryo took a massive leap into the air and over Hinako.  A single flip was all he needed before he landed with grace straight back on his feet and with this nice distance between them Ryo decided to play his extra hand.

"KOUOUKEN!"  Ryo shouted while releasing a large blast of ki straight at Hinako.  He'd been so proud of himself ever since he mastered the technique it was like being a kid again and playing with a toy that never gets old.  His dreams, however, were instantly shattered as Hinako dissipated the blast with a powerful slap of her palm.  Seeing that almost made Ryo's confident egotism disappear but he knew better than to think less of himself after that.  The fight was far from over and he had tons of more energy just ready to be wasted.

Hinako started her approach again after Ryo.  More slaps and thrusts followed and this time Ryo found himself blocking a lot more than he was parrying.  Fatigue was settling into his body as the first wave of impressive defense was showing its downfall during the second.  The only way he was going to dominate against this sumo was by fighting fire with fire.

Ryo slapped both of Hinako's hands away the moment that they were inches from his chest and came up with two of his own.  Hinako back peddled as if stunned and truthfully she was while Ryo followed up with a little of the Kyokugen counter offensive.  He ducked down low while Hinako was aiming high and caught her by the wrist leaving his free hand open to attack her defenseless midsection.

"KOUOUKEN!!"  Shouted the Invincible Dragon as he pumped a short blast of ki right in the breadbasket.  Hinako backed off a few steps but Ryo knew better than to let this free chance go to waste.  He ran over there and delivered a fierce punch straight in the stomach making sure to add that extra pressure where it counted and while Hinako was still recovering, Ryo knew he would have the opportunity for one more attack before he'd have a chance to rest.

As Ryo raised his hand for a downward chop, he was met with some resistance and then it was his turn to by on the receiving end of pain.  Hinako proved she was no pushover as a pair of hands slammed hard against his stomach instantly driving him on the defensive.  Hinako pursued with an eager interest and she received no resistance when pounding away at Ryo.

Being assaulted by a sumo wrester was a feeling Ryo was used to but being assaulted by someone who hits two times hard than a sumo; that was different.  Ryo had new found respect for his numerous punching bags at home as this was no easy task.  Hinako was pushing back almost to the brink of defeat and just as Ryo thought he was going to get so rest by taking a personal seat on the ground Hinako came up with the ultimate surprise.

Ryo felt the girl reach in for his gut but what she grabbed shocked even him until the sweat of reality inched its way forward and he knew what was going to happen next.  Hinako, as small as she may look, launched Ryo into the air like a cheap sack of cotton.  His body did a complete revolution in the air before it was slammed back down to the ground with an unbelievable force.  Ryo coughed in defiance and found out that the air was not entering his body as it should and instantly another shocking realization came to mind.

She had knocked the wind out of him.

Ryo rolled to his knees and began to choke the air into his system and cough it back out.  Hinako was ten times stronger than any sumo wrestler he had ever faced and there was probably a lot more left in her to dish out.  Ryo had no idea what to expect next but he knew he wasn't going to face it on his knees.  As much as his stomach tried to plead for a rest, Ryo stood up and watched as the eager Hinako charged at him again.

More slaps struck Ryo across the body and face as Hinako didn't let up an inch.  Sweat was pouring from his head almost blinding his vision and he didn't have much energy left to counter with his own sumo techniques.  He had to figure out another way to take this girl out without expending too much of her own energy.  One gracious smack across his face was enough to wake him from the daze and give him a hint of an idea.

Ryo quickly took a dash back wasting even more of his precious stamina but he needed the breathing room.  With Hinako this far away he would be able to counter some of her open palmed smacks with some of his closed fist punches.  As Hinako rushed in Ryo threw a straight fierce punch that would have caught her chest but instead was parried by one of Hinako's strong arms and Ryo knew where this was going next as the sumo code dictated that an opponent should always be reminded of a wasted attempted.

Two hands slammed down the Kyokugen warrior as he got a taste of the ground for the second time in the match were as Hinako hasn't even been to one knee yet.  The pain transcending all over his body was just itching for attention but Ryo couldn't find the time to fit it in.  His other priorities took over and any aspect of pain or misery would just have to wait in line.

As Ryo picked his heavy body back up, he watched the sweat pour off of his head.  It was almost as if he were standing in the showed but it wasn't any old water he was losing; it was his own fluids.  Dehydration would soon follow and that would mean instant defeat.  Ryo wouldn't allow himself to be defeated like that and he swore he would find a way to win this match.

Hinako was at it again and Ryo decided to try something new.  Instead of standing back and trying to defend a lost cause, he would hit a sumo wrestle at their strengths and see how they'd like a taste of the close range mayhem.  Hinako was rapidly approaching and Ryo took a roll forward to meet the young girl up close and personal and he was bringing the momentum built up in his fist with him.

Ryo struck Hinako hard in the abdomen and watched the girl back off from the fight.  Suddenly the answer hit Ryo harder than Hinako has all day.  The difference between her and regular sumo wresters was so simple Ryo wanted to smack himself for being so naïve.  Her weight and body size was not even close to an average sumo wrestler which allowed her to increase her muscle mass and strength and give her a slight speed advantage.  What she didn't have was the rock hard abs of an experienced sumo and Ryo knew just the move to put an end to this over exhausting workout.

Hinako looked up just in time to see Ryo dash at her.  She prepared a palm thrust to meet him but when she threw it Ryo had the time to step to the side and smack her straight in the back with his own.  Hinako was dazed but she was far from finished.  She immediately turned around but to her surprise Ryo was no longer in sight.  It was then she realized that the only place she would find him was under her nose and by the time she looked it was already too late.

Two large arms squeezed themselves around Hinako's body and her weight was lifted from the ground and propped in the able hands of her opponent.  Ryo took a running leap in the air and twisted his body so that his body weight would land square on Hinako's weak point.  If everything worked out perfectly, Ryo would be halfway down the road to victory.

The impact shook the grounds of the Korean fighting square.  Ryo immediately rolled off of the young girl and back to his feet with a half closed stance but there was no need to worry.  Hinako was reeling on the ground and her breathing was nothing short of erratic.  Ryo's plan had pulled off and she got a taste of what it feels like to have the wind knocked out of her.  More importantly, Ryo's eyes were peeled on the referee as his count reached to ten and he could finally breathe the good breath of air as the referee declared the match over.

"K.O.!!"  The referee shouted.  Even though Hinako was not knocked out, under the rules of the King of Fighters tournament any fighter laying on the ground for ten seconds or longer is officially knocked out.  Ryo had plenty of experience in the King of Fighters and even if the tournaments change, the rules didn't and that always worked to his advantage.

"What's going on master?!"  Robert shouted low enough so that Ryo wouldn't hear him.  "Why is Ryo fighting like this?!"

"Ryo is demonstrating the strength of Kyokugen Karate," Takuma boldly answered.  That caused an eyebrow to rise from Robert and a slew of more questions.

"What strength master?!  He's beating them on technicalities!!"

Takuma didn't change his expression.  He realized what his son was doing during the middle of the second match and he couldn't be more proud.  "Kyokugen Karate is the strongest form of martial arts in the world.  Only the shallow minded think of strength as sheer brute force.  Ryo is demonstrating the unique and technical abilities of the art.  This is one of the final steps in becoming a true master."

Robert was almost taken back by that statement.  Everything his master said was true and he could do nothing more than concur.  Ryo truly was a great fighter but Robert would never allow himself to admit it other than to himself.

Exhaustion would be a welcomed feeling compared to what Ryo was going through.  He was practically soaked in his own juices and his muscles could barely do any work.  Not to mention ever other part of his body was a wreck.  There were damaged spots everywhere, bruises were forming, and if it wasn't enough Ryo was facing the two strongest members of that team next.  If this was torture, he would welcome the lethal injection.

Mai Shiranui readied herself after watching their second teammate go down in defeat.  Beating Xiangfei was one thing.  Beating Xiangfei and Hinako in the same match was completely different but now he was square off against a King of Fighters legend.  Mai has been competing ever since the second tournament and her fighting skills were as lethal as her beauty.  As she approached the fighting square she felt a wave of confidence rush over her as the fatigued Ryo was showing his last signs of life.

"Kakatte rasai!!"  She stated while taunting Ryo with her fan.  She threw on her Shiranui fighting stance and awaited the fight bell to ring.  Ryo was going to have a lot on his hands if he was going to be able to overcome this obstacle but he was up for anything.  Even if his body didn't agree.

"FIGHT!!"  The referee shouted.  Mai decided to start things out fast and strong as she whipped up one of her fans in her and unleashed it at Ryo.

"KACHOUSEN!"  She shouted as she watched her seemingly harmless weapon fly at the tired Ryo Sakazaki.  He had no energy to try a fancy parry or block so Ryo did the only smart thing and swayed out of the way.  There was no point in wasting energy trying to figure out her moves or trying to win this thing in a heart beat.  The only way to get to Alicia was by beating Mai and determination was Ryo's only friend at the moment.

In a bold move, it was Ryo who initiated the first moves as he burst forward on the scene.  Mai was ready for anything at this moment and after watching Ryo's movement, he probably didn't have the energy to land a decent punch.  She would get the chance to see how much energy he had left as Ryo's fist came down with a vengeance and suddenly Mai's assumptions of him started to vanish.

Mai dashed out of the way as Ryo's fist crashed into the ground splitting the ground beneath his fist.  She couldn't believe a guy like that in his condition could possibly had that much energy left in reserve.  As Ryo pulled his fist out of the ground she prepared her offensive tactics because seeing another sight like that might be too much for her fragile mind to handle.  Mai prepared to counter attack with her Ryuu En Bu attack.  It was always good at handling close range opponents and perfect for knocking this guy off of his pedestal.

A large blade like object came down and connected against Ryo's shoulder.  He cried in agony but knew the pain would only remain if he thought about it.  Pushing those thoughts aside he charged ahead with only one though in mind.  Victory.

"KACHOUSEN!!"  Mai shouted while releasing not one but two of her deadly weapons.  Ryo was going to be either fast or lucky to walk away from this attack unscathed.

Ryo rolled forward while ducking under a pair of flying fans.  He wound up his fist and leveled the unprotected Mai with his Kohou Shippu Ken.  Mai shrieked in disgust as the first punch of the match struck her body.  The weight of it was more than she ever imaged and she had to fall back just to absorb the entire blow.  Ryo had a lot more left in him than he's showing and that was scary enough.  Another punch like that and Mai would end up like her companions and that was terrifying.

Opportunity was never wasted in Kyokugen Karate and Ryo had to capitalize fast.  His mistake in the first two fights was attacking first and then letting himself be attacked.  No.  That's not how it was going to go down in this match.  He was going to push himself to the brink of death if asked until his hand was raised in victory.  Ryo lined up Mai as she was struggling to her feet and found the perfect move to start his attacking spree.

"MOUKO RAIJIN SETSU!!"  Ryo shouted as he took to the air.  His hand came down with a mighty fury but Mai was well out of dodge before he landed.  That was too close of a call for her sake but now she had the advantage to capitalize and it may be her only opportunity to turn this match around.

Mai jumped in the air and attempted to drop kick Ryo.  He was still to low for Mai to get a good connection and instead he rolled to the side and prepared a counter-offensive to really knock her out of her boots.  His fists were just filled with fire and there was only one move he could think of to release their full potential.

"ZAN RETSU KEN!!"  Ryo shouted while unleashing a fury of fists at Mai.  Her intuitive reaction was blocking but as her mind was just coming to realize what was going on it was too late.  Fists collided with her silky smooth arms and smashed them almost down to the bone and the worst part was they just kept coming.  Mai put up a cross block to defend against them all but it left one vital part of her body wide open and Ryo knew to capitalize on it before his window was sealed.

Mai nearly spit out her morning coffee as a stern punch cracked into her stomach.  The force drove her back several feet and she could feel the momentum building as she hit the ground and her body started to roll the remaining velocity away.  The punch was bad enough but sliding against the ground and tearing up her skin was a new kind of pain she had never experienced before.  It was a sick feeling smelling herself as it mixed in will all of the chemicals and debris from the ground.  Mai didn't want this and as she tried to pick herself up from the ground she found it that much harder to do while her whole body was feeling the wreck from her crash.

The quick breather was a nice break but it wasn't nearly what Ryo needed to replenish his strength.  All of his reserved energy was wasted on that offensive rush and even though it seemed to do the job, now Ryo had not much of anything left to finish her off.  Still, if he was standing that he could continue fighting.  He was so close to his goal and he wasn't about to let one woman get in the way of that.  A quick blast3 of his reserve adrenaline filled in his legs as he prepared another rush to victory.

Ryo didn't allow Mai the few seconds she needed to fully recover while standing and started his assault.  He leaped into the air with one foot swinging forward and cried "HIEN SHIPPU KYAKU!!"  Mai still had enough energy left in her to dodge a blatant attack like that and Ryo landed close enough to take a few blows Mai was waiting to deliver.

When Ryo turned his head to meet his opponent, it was slapped hard to the side by Mai's fan and before his body could react to the second blow that came down hard against his other untouched shoulder.  Ryo let out a cry of anguish during the second hit but it didn't even prepare him for what was coming next.  Mai swung her dress around and it began to encompass itself in a smoldering blaze.  Ryo could barely sense the heat before it was too late.

"RYUU EN BU!!"  Mai cried while slapping Ryo with her flame lit dress.  The Kyokugen warrior cried in horror as the new found agony engulfed his entire body.  He was shot backwards like a cannon after being lit from the fuse and landed hard against his back with the flames still dancing on his gi and his body naturally expelled its remaining energy to extinguish them all.  Nothing hurt worse than the pain he was feeling now and as the blackness began to swell around his eyes he almost felt like he really lost.

The referee watched in absolute shock when Ryo hit the ground and he almost forgot to begin his count.  Ryo remained completely motionless after he stopped rolling.  His arms were spread out and he face was practically kissing the ground.  He began the count slowly but his eyes were telling him viscous lies when he got to five because he saw the defeated Ryo Sakazaki rise from his fallen position and bring himself back to his feet.

It was astonishing to see the poise Ryo was showing now.  Instead of giving into fatigue and accepting defeat, this man would not be denied.  King most of all didn't believe what was happening.  He was really determined to win today even at the cost of his own body.  Her heart was telling her to stop watching this but her mind was in control at the moment.  If this is what Ryo wanted then he was getting exactly what he deserved.  Nothing more and nothing less.

Ryo reached his feet when the referee's count hit nine and it couldn't have cut any closer.  Mai was not amused by his display of tenacity and even though she was still hurting she was as determined as ever to win this match.  Her trump card was lined up and nearly lit up as her three remaining fans accepted the flame and were soon covered in it.  Ryo would go down with this move.  There would be no way he could stand up to it like that.

"KAAAAA CHOU SANNN!!!"  Mai yelled releasing all three fans in succession.  They traveled like a violent bird just waiting to hit its target and Ryo was about to be the unluckiest guy in existence.

The first fan struck Ryo hard in the right shoulder bringing about another shout in torment as the impact nearly twisted his body into new angles.  The next came in low hitting his already damaged midsection and sent him doubling over with his hands trying to put pressure on the already damaged area.  Ryo could see the last one coming for him and all he could do was close his eyes and accept it.  It was going to hurt and it was going to hurt badly but if he could survive this, he could survive _anything_.

"KRAAAAAAGGGHHH!!!"  Ryo cried taking the fan straight in the temple.  He was sent flat on his back as the pain settled into his skull.  Parts of his body ached that he needed three mirrors to see but it didn't knock him unconscious.  Ryo refused to allow the blackness to swarm around his vision but he found that it was getting harder and harder to fight back.  Things were definitely not going his way here as the pressure from his body to lie down and give up was getting harder to resist.

Mai finally took some well deserved breaths of relief.  She's never encountered an opponent who resisted as much as he did.  He took everything Mai had to throw at him and more and Ryo still wouldn't give up.  Maybe now after this harsh lesson it would teach him to know when to hold them and know when to fold them.

The crowd gasped in horror as the Invincible Dragon Ryo Sakazaki was emerging to his feet.  It was slow at first but he didn't skip a beat until finally his wrecked body had reached the top.  Ryo told himself way before he started this match that he would refuse to give up until this fight was over and much to his body's discontent, it still agreed to go along with the plan.  Pain wasn't a foreign concept Ryo and after today it was more like a second language.  The fans looked at the beaten down warrior and their cheers for his amazing show of bravery shook the cameras.  Mai's eyes were telling her horrible, horrible lies as she witnessed this unthinkable event occurring.  The fight wasn't over yet.  Not by a long shot.

Ryo had no idea how he was going to win this thing.  He practically had nothing left and all of his reserved energy was used to pick his body up.  If Mai was going to go down it was going to have to be the hard way and he searched through every corner of his mind to find out how exactly to pull that off.  She looked a bit tired and Ryo did give two really good hits but Mai was still packing heat and Ryo couldn't think of anything to put out that blaze.

There was no way Ryo would last much longer.  Mai firmly believed in this as she tried to regain as much breath as she could before she was at it again.  Running at the weak Kyokugen warrior didn't really exhaust her remaining energy but she was running on a half tank so the only way should be able to win this match it to put Ryo down a third and final time.  When she finally reached melee range, Mai spun around and struck Ryo with her heel.  Her foot caught the rough flesh of Ryo's beefy forearm but was pushed back to her by Ryo's resistance.  The Kyokugen warrior knew he'd only have one shot to wear her down and this was as good as it was going to get.

Hard knuckles cracked against Mai's chest and Ryo smacked her with a massive back fist punch.  Mai cringed while clutching at her bruised chest and took steps back to recover from strike but her unprepared body took another big shock as Ryo drove her flat onto the ground with a charging shoulder tackle.  Mai's gentle body skid against the unremorseful Korean soil as she rocked and rolled all over the place until the momentum finally allowed her to stop.  Her body was ravaged with injury with bruises and scrapes stemming everywhere but the worst part of all was the fact that the floor was doing more damage to Mai's body than Ryo was.  As hard as it was to move, Mai picked herself up from the ground despite her arm's defiance and stood square to face Ryo.  She was looking almost as bad as Ryo was and her stamina was steadily depleting.  There was only one way she could think of to take Ryo down and no one, especially as he was now, could stand up to the Shiranui School's greatest technique.

Ryo backed away a few steps after the painful confrontation and took this time to gather up anything his body would give him which wasn't much.  He finally found the strength for one last rush and if he was going to pull this off it had to be flawlessly executed.  There was only one window of opportunity left for him today and it was slowly closing.  He dashed quickly at the distance Mai and knew this was his only shot of winning this match.

Mai noticed Ryo's quick movement as he launched himself from his staggering position and ran right at her.  Her legs responded in kind and soon the two fighters were about to engage in a one hit showdown.  The only problem Ryo had was that Mai's oncoming attack was practically unbreakable.

"KYOKUGEN RYU OUGI!!"  Ryo shouted as his feet left the ground and he was moving at in a direct dash.  This was Ryo's last ditch effort in winning the match and as he watched Mail smile as he approached he could tell he was going to have to find a plan B.

Mai tucked and rolled as she shouted, "CHOU HISSATSU SHINOBI BACHI!!"  When she stood back up all of the forward momentum gave her and extra added step as she held her arms together tightly and flame engulfed her being.  Ryo was staring down the face of defeat but he still refused to accept its presence.  There was only one thought that came to mind and it wasn't taking that it.

Ryo rolled down breaking Kyokugen Karate's ultimate technique and noticed he still didn't roll fast enough to duck under Mai's attack because she was charging in with a head of steam.  From his knees, Ryo kicked his leg hard smacking the airborne Mai right in the kneecap.  Her body was thrown completely off course and her face smashed against the ground sliding and skidding her gentle features all over the place.  Her body twisted and turned until momentum finally had enough fun with her and allowed her to stop.  She could see nothing but black and when moments like these occurred she knew there was only one person she wanted to see before it all went away.

"Annn – Dyyy."

Ryo could barely stand as he found himself inches away from his corner.  The referee stepped into the fighting square and Ryo knew that everything was going to be okay once the referee ended the match.

"K.O.!!"

The Korean fans cheered for the exuberant Ryo as he collapsed in the arms of anyone who would catch him.  Lucky for him Robert was standing right behind him and he instantly absorbed all of the sweat and smell of all three fights.

"EAAGGHH!  RYO!!"  Robert said keeping his friend's balance while trying to negate the smell from his nostrils.  He took a bottle of water in their corner and doused the exhausted Kyokugen warrior in it.  The cool refreshing feeling of a new liquid coating his skin was just the break he needed in what little time he had left.

Yuri came up next to her brother and started to gently fan him with her hands.  "Ryo…  Why are you pushing yourself so hard?  You don't have to do this!"  She pleaded.  Yuri has never seen Ryo this beat up and bushed in all of the time they spent together.  Throughout the entire tournament Ryo has been everything but himself and Yuri felt like she could do nothing to help him.  He was a man driven by a passion and it was as if nothing could get in his way.  Not even his health.

"I…  Only need…  One…  More…"  Ryo said in a fit of exhaustion.  He was tired two fighters ago.  Now he was practically sleeping in Robert's arms but he somehow forced himself off and shook away the excess water.  There was only one more thing he had left to do and she was waiting for him in the center of the fighting square.

Ryo took the long walk into the fighting square and he refused to look Alicia in the eyes until they were ready to start.  This was it.  This was his moment.  Ryo went through hell and back and now he finally earned his chance.  He was going to straighten everything out between them.  One way or another.

"I'm warning you," King stated in the same tomboyish cold voice Ryo knew when he had first met her.  Those days had been long since past and he had missed the charming and gentle Alicia who filled his life with so much pleasure.  Now it was like they were starting all over again and Ryo didn't even have a Kououken in him to finish the job.

"You better not hold anything back."

Ryo didn't even care to look up to her.  She didn't even bother using his name.  They were just two fighters standing in what was the most important match of the entire day and all of their past was just forgotten history.  Ryo didn't want this and he'd do anything in his power to bring it all back to the way it was.

"FIGHT!!"  The referee declared for the fourth and final time.  Even he was surprised to see Ryo last this long but that was neither here nor there.  He had to be an impartial party and right now he was just hoping for a quick end to that poor guy's misery.

King didn't even bother setting Ryo up as she moved forward.  She threw a massive roundhouse kick that was painfully blocked by Ryo's now sore arms but she wasn't done there.  King spun her body around and caught Ryo's elbow and a backspin roundhouse kick that sent him back a few feet.  She was surprised that he had the energy to take blows like that and still be standing but Ryo, as she painfully found out, always had a few more surprises left in him than she cared to know.

Something about Ryo's posture made King suspicious as she charged ahead leading another series of kicks that were met with blocked arms and legs.  This was almost exactly like the time they were sparring in the dojo when she thought Ryo was acting funny and King didn't like it one bit.  He was probably holding back again and there was only one way she knew how to test it.

An un-kick boxer like move slashed at Ryo as King leveled him with an axe kick.  He caught the foot with his arm and pushed it straight back at King.  This was the only sign she needed to know to give her permission to go all out since Ryo obviously didn't care about her or the fight.

Ryo's face lit up in pain as a hard swinging kick connected against his jaw.  The momentum pushed him back a few steps but he would never forgive himself if he fell down now.  King hadn't even begun to get started yet as she rushed in to do her favored Mirage Dance attack.  Ryo took all three kicks in succession and his body reacted as if it were on the very of exploding.  He took more steps back not even realizing that he was only a few feet away from losing this match as King jumped into the air for the final knock out blow.

"TORNADO KICK!!"  King cried as the first kick successfully missed since Ryo was already far enough back but the second came howling in and her foot needed some attention.  Ryo blocked the attack with one good stride and a single arm and he effectively pushed King back with his now depleted strength.  It was going to take a miracle for him to win this thing and luck just wasn't at his side right now.  To top things off, King wasn't looking as pleased as she once did three kicks ago.

As King landed from her blocked kick she was almost immediately engulfed in a fit of rage.  She saw her kick hit and miss and with her midsection wide open Ryo didn't do a thing to counter.  She didn't want to believe it at first but Ryo really was holding back and she wasn't going to give him a moment's rest until he explains why.

"Is this your idea of compassion for opponents?  Why are you holding back Ryo?!"  King said while throwing a pair of crescent kicks.  Ryo ducked and swayed dodging both and backed up a step to prepare himself for the moment he had finally wanted.  This was his chance to explain himself.

"Are you kidding?"  Ryo tiredly said as he blocked another kick aimed at his midsection.  He squared himself away and prepared a defense as King charged ahead and prepared to deliver a blockbuster.  "Do you think I'd jeopardize both of you?!"

King swung her foot halfheartedly after hearing that remark.  "Both of us?"  King steadily asked as she prepared another kick.  "What are you talking about?!  Why won't you hit me?!"

A gust of air traveled over Ryo's back as the kick flew away towards less dangerous zones and as he stood up and put up his guard he dropped the bomb.  "Because you're pregnant!"

Everything in King's mind hit a blank.  She didn't even know she was in the middle of a straight side kick and barely noticed when Ryo deflected it with his palm.  King took a step back to wind up one of her most devastating side kicks as she answered Ryo with the words he desperately needed to hear in a long time.

"What are you saying?!  I'm not pregnant!!"

The massive force King was building up was finally unleashed as she blasted her mighty kick at Ryo.  He caught King's foot in one hand that completely dumbfounded her since he didn't even look like he had the strength or the energy to do so.

"W – What?"  Ryo replied.  He was almost choking on the air as it entered his body but he'd be damned if he went down before hearing the end of this.  These were the answers he needed to end all of his heartache and worried moments.  These were the answers for the rest of his life.

"How could you even assume I'm pregnant?!"  King replied as she kicked at Ryo.  His defenses were down but he didn't even give a second notice when his arm sprang up and caught her front snap kick right before it reached his chin.

"Yuri told me…"  Ryo replied, "She said that when you were throwing up that morning it was sign pregnancy."

"Are you insane?!"  King angrily replied.  It seemed like everything she said was a question and with fury but Ryo wasn't giving her much room to work with and she had to clear up the confusion or else he might end up killing more brain cells.  "I was throwing up because your father's soup tasted like garbage!!!"

Ryo backed away another step easily avoiding another lethal strike as one more confirming question had to be asked.  "But you ran out of my house screaming!  You told me you were late!"

"I was late for my doctor's appointment, remember?!?!"  King stated while landing a jump kick against Ryo's cross blocked arms.  He pushed her back and looked at her with sincere remorse.  Ryo had been totally wrong about her.  He confused her, infuriated her, and most of all, drove him out of her life.  A jackass in the middle of a black tie affair was less embarrassing than how Ryo felt now.

"I'm…  I'm sorry…"  Ryo said before taking a heavy kick straight up the jaw.  He stepped back a few feet and noticed his legs had started to lose the fuel that kept him standing.  This was wrong.  This was totally wrong.  King didn't even try another attack until she cleared Ryo's sympathetic thoughts.

"What…? What are you sorry for?"

Ryo turned away.  He couldn't even look at her.  His face hurt, his body hurt, but the most painful strike of all was the one to his heart because these words right now meant either the victory or the knock out.  "I told you not to fight because I thought that…"  Ryo couldn't even finish his words.  Exhaustion had taken over his thoughts and everything he said sounded like it came out with a slur.

"Ryo…"  King said while slightly dropping her guard.  She tried to look in his eyes but they were masked in a shadow.  "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I…  I tried," Ryo replied.  "But by then…  It was useless."

"Ryo…!"  King replied in a much more familiar and welcoming tone.  "How could you even think that – !"  King cut herself off as she remembered the events that occurred that night.  All of the awful things that were said and the depressing look on his face as she threw the ring back in his face.  There was only one thing she could think of to make this all better but it couldn't be done in this fighting square.  She would give him one ray of hope for a promising future as she smiled for the first time in a long time and said the only words that would make Ryo feel better now.

"Promise me Ryo…  That you won't hold anything back now."

Ryo looked up as if the god's had sent him his eleventh wind.  He smiled a genuine, Ryo Sakazaki is back to normal smile and thought of even something that could top King's new found spirit.  "This is my apology Alicia," Ryo said while completely dropping his guard, "This is to show you how much I care about you."

King couldn't believe it.  Was Ryo really giving her the victory?  No.  He wouldn't be that naïve but he genuinely looked sincere while doing it.  Maybe he was giving her that one good hit she wanted to give him that night in his backyard and when that thought occurred King knew exactly what to do.  If Ryo wanted to atone for his sins that badly that she really couldn't refuse.  She ran forward holding her fist back for a completely out of character fierce punch but it was the most pleasant kiss she could think of to snap Ryo back to the man she fell in love with.

Surprisingly, King's fist smacked open air as the image of Ryo completely disappeared.  She ran so hard that her thrust pushed her forward a few feet after throwing her punch and that's where the trouble started.  Ryo smacked King's back with his own in a unique judo defensive move.  It was usually used to knock the wind out of foolish opponents but Ryo's motives were much more sinister.  That move was much more effective for his purposes if he lightened up on the attack and pushed against and already mobile opponent.

King ran a few feet after taking the brunt of Ryo's attack and was almost completely shocked.  She wondered why he would do such a thing and then it finally hit her.  He was finally giving her the fighters' respect he didn't back so long ago by fighting her at his best game.  King looked over at Ryo as she started to come back to face him and smiled.

_He's back!_

"HOLD IT!!"  The referee called out.  King was frozen in her tracks.  She had no idea what was going on as she only heard those words once before and then a sickening feeling entered the pit of her stomach.  Looking down at her shoes she almost fainted when she saw that her feet were over the line of the official fighting square and was almost dumbfounded to hear the referee call the match over.

"RING OUT!!"  The referee shouted.  He ran over towards Ryo and raised his hand towards his side of the fighting square.  "WINNER!!"

King was confused, shocked, and sad all at the same time.  Everything happened so fast that it was almost too amazing to believe.  She looked over at Ryo's face and a rush of fear swept over her as she saw her lover give one exhausted smile.

"RYOOOO!!"

The ground didn't hurt as much as it Ryo thought it would as his body collapsed.  His vision started to blur in mixed colors that would probably give him a seizure if he had the energy left.  King ran over to him faster than anyone could blink and cradled his head in her lap.  She ran her hands over his burning face and looked at the brow of her drained lover as he finally would get the rest he so rightfully deserved.

It was as if an angel was holding Ryo.  It felt so nice and soft that he just wanted to go to sleep and never get up.  His vision allowed him to focus for one more brief moment as he saw the only face he wanted to see for a long time.

"A – Alicia…  I'm…  I'm…  Sorry…  For – "

"Shhhhh," she replied while putting one hand over his lips.  "Don't say anything.  Just rest Ryo."  She saw the last bit of energy in his body exit as he gave her one last smile.

"I…  Lov –" Ryo couldn't even finish his sentence as fatigue and unconsciousness met in a devastating alliance.  Peace and tranquility were the only things on his agenda for as long as time would allow.  King held on to his head and squeezed her emotions into his body.  The Emergency Medical Technitians would have a hard time prying her away but King wasn't reluctant to let Ryo get the treatment he needed.

_I love you too, Ryo…_

*          *          *          *          *

Diana stood in the throne room of her lord and master Igniz.  She new it wasn't going to be a pleasant chat since he called for her presence himself.  They lost for the second time in a row and more importantly to the team they either had to beat or die trying.  Everything was about to be revealed as Igniz appeared from behind his chair and spoke to his lowly subordinate.

"Tell me Diana," the old man ordered, "What happened?"

"Sir!"  Diana replied hoping an amble opportunity to defend her position.  "The match may have ended as a loss but we successfully defeated Terry Bo – "

"That's not what I asked!"  Igniz snapped in a very unfamiliar tone.  Diana didn't even know this old man had the strength to sound angered but when he did it didn't sound good.  Igniz pulled out a sheet of paper and held in front of Diana.  "Explain why Terry Bogard scored these numbers against our ultimate fighting weapon…"

Diana didn't even have a word to reply with.  The four digits staring her in the face were enough to silence the world.

"My use for you and everyone else in the K' project has ended."

"WHAT?!?!  KRAAAAGGGHHH!!"

A single hand wrapped itself around Diana's throat.  She gasped and coughed in resistance but it was to no avail.  There was no doubting who was behind her committing this travesty of travesties but there was no way she had the power to fight back.

"I have sent two assassins to destroy the rest of N.E.S.T.S. failures.  I trust you'll be seeing them soon," Igniz stated as he turned his back to his soon to be exterminated subordinate.

Diana gagged and chocked until her very last breath of air and finally lay limp in the arms of N.E.S.T.S. strongest warrior.  Her last remaining thoughts centered around the waste she called a life and wondered what else she could have done that wouldn't have resulted in this.

*SNAP*

The final lick in Diana's life was just added for good measure; just in case she had become a diligent actor in her free time.  Insubordinate and failure in N.E.S.T.S. could only be met with death and Diana died knowing these rules all too well.  Igniz wanted to smile but it would be hard finding a replacement that was as obedient and commanding as she was.  Then again, they could always clone and upgrade her so Igniz smiled anyways knowing there were always options in life and life was good.

A screen flashed showing a picture of Team Fatal Fury as they claimed victory in their match today.  "Ahhh…  Things are really jumping.  That's why I love King of Fighters."

Another female figure approached Igniz as he sat back down in his chair.  She placed an arm on his shoulder to comfort the difficult decision he had to make during the day and hoped that little tokens like these eased his pain.  "Other than that failure from Diana, everything is going according to plan.  Zero…  I believe its time for your presence to be heard."

The murderer of Diana appeared from the shadows and stepped up to face his commander.  He was a large man with muscles in places that would take days to reach and his outfit matched that of the man who stole his name one year ago.

"Looks like I'll get a chance to show them my true power."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Author Notes:  Guess who's back…  Back again…  MavGunloc's back…  Tell a friend.  Guess who's back…  Guess who's back…  Guess who's back…  Alright I'm not Slim Shady but it's just so good to get the writing juices flowing.  Now first of all I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!!!!   It's been over six weeks since I last update and I know I may have lost some of you but please forgive me!!  It's been such a hard month what with my new classes starting and all but I'm happy to report that this is my finest chapter yet stemming from over 40,000+ words and 75 pages!!!  I hope this is enough to put you guys in the mood to reread my fic again because I honestly have to say this is the best stuff I've ever written.  I'd like to thank everyone who has stuck with me through the months of silence and I appreciate every one of you for your kind words and honest opinions.  You guys make me feel like a rock star and I wouldn't be anywhere without you!  Thanks again for the support.

Story Notes:

- Terry's weird fight:  Yea I know everybody is probably going 'what the hell?' but don't worry.  All will be explained in the next chapter.  Actually if anyone read Mallow64's review he had the exact feeling that I wanted everyone else to have.  I wrote Terry in his first to matches to seem unbeatable and I wanted you guys to question why.  Now that your brains are working I hope it'll give you great incentive to read the oncoming chapters because from here on out it's going to be a war.

Alright Alright I think I owe you guys something to make up for my absence and since today happens to be the Super Bowl I thought it would be fun to do what everyone enjoys and that's some unique shorts that I like to call:

Omake Theater

Enjoy!

*          *          *          *          *

Commercials that didn't quite make it into the Super Bowl this year…

_N.E.S.T.S. Sewer Base 1999_

"You have failed," a voice calls out in the form of a bright light.

"NO!"  Krizalid replies.  "I can still activate them!  Even if they're not ready!"

"It's too late.  All of the clones have been neutralized."

"GAH!"  Krizalid shouts while watching his plan go up in smoke.  Everything seemed to swarm around him after his loss and things just couldn't seem to get worse.

"This mission is abandoned.  We appreciate your efforts."

"Wha – What do I do now?!"  Krizalid asks with a raised eyebrow.

"You are a failure to N.E.S.T.S. and have no purpose in life.  My mission has been accomplished and all operatives will be terminated."

"Wha – What?!"

"But I have good news."

"You're…  You're not going to kill me."

"No.  I just saved a ton of money on my car insurance."

Geico.  Just do it!

*          *          *          *          *

Alright enough of that.  If I made you laugh great.  If not, sigh.  Oh well.  Things will be kicking up to an unbelievable degree next chapter as a couple returns to each other while another gets torn apart.  Be there to witness the final round of the King of Fighters tournament.  I hope I haven't lost a lot of you guys.  Take it easy and hopefully I'll see you next chapter.)


	11. Chapter 10: King of Fighters Tournament ...

The King of Fighters

The Strongest Fighter in the World

By MavGunloc

(aka: Luis M. Vila)

**Disclaimer:**  I do not own King of Fighters, the characters, or premise of the story.  They belong to SNK.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter 10:  The King of Fighters Tournament – Final Round**

"Good afternoon King of Fighters fans.  This is Yumi Sanada reporting on this glorious day here in the heart of the King of Fighters tournament, South Town U.S.A."  The young woman reports.  For the second time in a week Yumi found herself in the stink-hole of America doing another report.  It wouldn't have been so bad if there was an actual part of this town that didn't reek and she had trouble finding worse assignments that were shoddier than this one.  Nevertheless, Yumi did her job since it was the only thing she did best, "If you haven't been following the recent events then you've been missing some of the greatest matches in King of Fighters history.  All the teams fought courageously until the very end but only two teams could make it here to the finals and if you know where I'm standing, it's not hard to figure out which two."

The camera pans away from Yumi's lovely image to the oceanside view that South Town connects two and the water almost looked too blue for words.  The Americans did some things right on occasion.  Now the only thing they had to do was produce a decent quality automobile and a sufficient value television set.  "With the final moments of the King of Fighters tournament winding down we will be keeping exclusive coverage of every moment until the very end.  That being said let's take a look at the final bracket of this year's King of Fighters tournament which many fighting analysts state as the match to determine the strongest fighter in the world."

**The Ikari Team**                      -           5

Vs.

**The Hero Team**                      -           8

            _Winner:  The Hero Team                    -           +1_

**The ****Japan**** Team**                    -           7

Vs.

**The Yagami Team**                  -           6.5

            _Winner:  The __Japan__ Team                   -           +1_

**Team Kyokugen Karate**        -           9

Vs.

**The Female Fighters Team**   -           4

            _Winner:  Team Kyokugen Karate       -           +1_

**Team ****Korea**                           -           5

Vs.

**The Psycho Team**                  -           4

            _Winner:  Team __Korea__                         -           +1_

**Team Fatal Fury**                    -           8.5

Vs.

**The N.E.S.T.S. Team**             -           7

            _Winner:  Team Fatal Fury                  -           +1_

The few viewers out there who didn't hear of the results last week had their chance to sulk while witnessing the final results.  There was no use denying or fighting the numbers.  This was it.  Every team had their chance and only the best moved on.  It pained some to watch the standings for another second and that's when Yumi came back to elaborate and give a brief play by play.  "The first match of the day took place in the scorching heat of Mexico as the Ikari Team squared off against the undefeated Hero Team.  Clark Steel was the first to step in.  The Ikari Team opted to go with the traditional three fighter rotation but the Hero Team answered and insulted them right back only picking choosing two competitors, Maxima and K'.  No words were exchanged between the two powerhouses and when the first bell rang, their fists were flying.  Maxima had the size and reach advantage in this bout but that didn't stop Clark from giving it his all.  Still, even after a dishing out some painful techniques, Clark fell to the might of Maxima.  Heidren was next and there was no telling what kind of shape he was in after last week.  His right hand had been completely bandaged up and he now had to do battle with a half exhausted Maxima.  Heidren knew that if his first soldier fell that it would be up to him to finish the match even if it had to be with one arm tied behind his back.  Maxima looked strong but even with both hands he couldn't defeat Heidren's speed and technique.  Maxima collapsed after one solid minute of pummeling and that left only the grey haired wonder known as K'.  Heidren didn't take much damage from his first opponent and hoped for a repeat with the second but he completely underestimated K's speed and in a blaze of fire, Heidren went down for the final time.  The victory and a possible trip to the finals were all left in the capable hands of Heidren's daughter Leona.  She proved to be a far greater threat than her handicapped father but nothing could prepare her for Lin's arrival as a quick slash from his hand gave K' the opening he needed to finish the match.  Leona's defeat sealed the fate for the Ikari Team but if it hadn't had been for the Hero Team's single striker use than their rank would have been good enough for the final competition."

A picture appears on the screen with K' and his team standing in a bit of disappointment as the news of their disqualification from the finals gave the mood a sullen feel to it.  This was as far as the cameras or newscasters could get to them since K' was more angry than dissatisfied and history has proven to never get in this guy's way when he was in a mood.  Yumi appeared again after a few moments had passed and began her next report.

"Brazil was the stage for the next round in the King of Fighters tournament as the dedicated Japan Team fought against the rival Yagami team.  There has been some bad blood over the years between Kyo Kusanagi and Iori Yagami and this match was the catalyst for their war to break out.  Before that occurred, Benimaro Nikaido squared off against Vanessa.  Both fighters represented one half of their particular team order and Benimaru, although poised to be the number one fighter in Japan, had a tough time dealing with the lightning fast punches of his boxing opponent Vanessa.  Benimaru was lucky that her skill remained only in her fists and he found himself defeating her with his electrifying attacks seconds before the clock struck zero.  The time had come for the persistent Iori Yagami to step into the fighting square and he wasted absolutely no time in dealing with his first opponent.  Benimaru suffered the humiliation of the quickest defeat this year in the King of Fighters tournament by knockout in only thirteen seconds."

The screen changed from Yumi's image to an image of Kyo and Iori standing next to each other seconds before the fight bell rang.  Iori's smug and emotionless face almost showed a hint of pleasure as he saw that Kyo was no more than a few feet away.  Kyo, however, kept his face cool since he knew Iori well enough than to worry about him smiling.  Yumi let this image sink in as it panned to a smaller view and she once again took center stage.  "Finally, after almost four years of waiting Kyo Kusanagi stepped forward and watched as his waiting opponent almost started to salivate where he stood.  Iori and Kyo battled hard around every corner of the fighting square each of them throwing their respective flame attacks and nearly destroying the scenery around them.  It wasn't until Iori took the wrong punch at the wrong time did things start to go bad.  Iori started to get enraged and charged at Kyo like a mad bull.  Shingo Yabuki and Goro Daimon stepped in to aid their comrade but found themselves succumbing to Iori's insane strength.  Even Seth stepped in to try and stop their partner from starting a massacre and eventually ended up like the first two that tried to step in.  Iori was finally within reach of his target and drastically Kyo ducked under a violent slash and attained victory in the process as Iori took two steps over the line and lost the match via ring out.  The battle, however, was certainly far from over as the two warriors took their match to the streets.  Citizens in Brazil stated that Kyo and Iori fought long into the night and as of right now their whereabouts are unknown."

The camera switched from Yumi's amazing face to another extraordinary figure.  A picture of Ryo Sakazaki appeared with a determined look on his face.  The few fans that didn't hear about this match were about to be blown away with the following report.  "The third match of the afternoon took place in the heart of Korea as the Kyokugen Karate Team vied for their second win, and a hopeful place in the finals, against the powerful Female Fighters Team.  Both teams are coming off of the heat of previous week wins and it was hard to tell who would come out of this one with a victory until the fighting order was registered.  There was no analyzing Ryo Sakazaki's decision to compete solo against all four members of the Female Fighters.  All it would take was one win for the Female Fighters to have a spot in the finals but Ryo proved that his last week performance was no fluke.  Li Xiangfei was Ryo's first opponent and after stunning display of strength, everyone thought Ryo had been finished.  Needless to say that Ryo wasn't finished after a wave of Xiangfei's attacks but almost a whole minute had passed before Ryo would have successfully eliminated the first fighter by way of ring out.  The sumo wonder Hinako Shijou surprised us all with her stellar performance last year against the Hero team and even though the final result ended in a loss, she was determined to bring victory this year.  Ryo Sakazaki was slightly fatigued after the first match and it showed during his second.  The strong sumo techniques were starting to faze the weary Ryo but after ducking under a quick strike he was able to mount the victory after driving Hinako down to the ground with a massive throw.  Ryo's troubles were only half over as the deadliest two members of the Female Fighters Team were waiting."  Yumi stopped and allowed the camera's to switch views from pictures of Ryo's match to another of the fatigued expression on his face.  This was used to show just how much harder Ryo had to work to win the match and allowed the viewers to get a sense of sympathy even if they were cheering for the other team.

After the drama of News Combo Seven concluded, Yumi continued.  "The famous bouncy ninja Mai Shiranui was Ryo's third opponent and she proved to be the most deadly.  Ryo may have gotten the upper hand during the opening of the match but Mai was in total control for the rest and there were numerous close calls on Ryo's part from being steps away from a knockout.  The match ended during a showdown of moves between Ryo and Mai and his speed conquered the day as a quick kick deterred Mai off course and straight towards defeat.  A completely exhausted Ryo collapsed in the arms of his team but his war wasn't over yet.  There was one final member of the Female Fighters team and it was their captain King.  Ryo found the strength to continue for one more opponent and this match itself became known as 'The Fight worth a Thousand Words'.  The battle started out smoothly with Ryo staying mostly on the defensive but it wasn't until an exchange of words between both of them that the fight turned from chaotic to just plain confusing.  It seems that both fighters had some sort of history with each other despite numerous reports from tabloid newspapers stating the different.  After a moment of brief silence Ryo took the win by swiftly eliminating King by way of ring out."

The image of Ryo seconds after the match was declared over appeared on the screen.  He was soaking in his own fluids and his face was fatigued to no end.  The referee was in the background with his arm raised to Ryo's side declaring the victory but what the image didn't show was the painful aftermath.  Ryo collapsed seconds after the match was over and was rushed to the hospital where he was checked in to have extreme exhaustion and a moderate case of dehydration.  Those facts were relatively unimportant to the viewing audience since most of them don't really care for the after fight particulars unless it has something to do with more fighting.  Yumi continued despite her morals bickering in her head and the foul stench tickling her nose.  "This scored a major victory for the Kyokugen Karate Team as they soared into first place and gives them an opportunity to compete in the final match and this marks the second year in a row that the Ryo Sakazaki and his chosen teammates had made it into the finals."

With only two more matches to discuss, Yumi felt at ease.  This had been the worst assignment ever compared to last years debacle in front of the Geese Howard Arena but then again her paycheck was riding on this performance and until her resume was good enough for CNN, this would have to do.

"Another spectacular match took place in the beautiful setting of Italy where the down and nearly out Psycho Team faced off against the staggering Team Korea.  Both teams had suffered losses in their first two matches and even with this cloud of grey ready to rain on their hopes of the championship, all of the fighters gave it their all in one last glorious match," Yumi stopped for a moment as she was queued to when the image of both teams squaring off appeared.  She really couldn't believe that line of dribble she just read since the odds on favorite and the pool going on in her station slated both teams to come in the bottom three.  Needless to say, this was going to require some of the best acting in the world but Yumi was up for anything and she hoped CNN was watching.  "Team Korea only optioned to use two fighters hoping to earn a quick elimination and a good number of points with the Psycho Team likewise only using two competitors.  The hefty Chang Koehan was the first to compete against the elder member of the Psycho Team Chin Gentsai.  What looked to be a one sided match where size did count ended up becoming a stellar performance from both men.  In the end, the mighty strength of Chang fell victim to the unpredictable attacks of Chin and already Korea was halfway to returning home.  The mighty Kim Kaphwan wasn't about to let that happen as he took the fate of his team into his own hands against the weary drunken master.  It didn't take long for Kim to obtain the victory as Chin couldn't handle the viscous kicks delivered by the Tae Kwon Do master.  Finally the dust cleared as the final fight of the match was about to begin as the lovely Athena Asamiya stepped in to face Kim.  In a brilliant change of pace, Athena opted to call in a striker attack as soon as the bell rang and the little warrior known as Bao tackled Kim straight to the ground with one of his pouncing energy attacks.  Kim was down but not out and soon the real fight began and Athena was given a head first lesson into the strengths of Tae Kwon Do.  The match proceeded accordingly and as soon as Kim started to wear himself down that's when the trouble started.  Athena looked to have the match wrapped up entirely until the unexpected interference of Sie Kensou.  He rushed in to finish the match for Athena and ended up taking a smashing side kick right in the abdomen that sent him flying right into Athena.  The crash knocked both fighters dizzy but more importantly, the impact sent Athena straight over the line and Kim Kaphwan took the victory on a count of Athena's ring out.  Even with Team Korea's win, their previous loss deducted the points necessary to rank high enough to compete in the finals."

After that boring interlude of unconcerned competition, Yumi was finally ready to begin the last and honestly most interesting report for the day.  A picture of a bloody and beaten Terry Bogard flashed on the screen as the words _Lone Wolf Goes Down_ marked the top portion of the image.  Yumi began her report under the mask of the photo until it slowly panned back to her face, "The most exhilarating match of the evening was certainly the last and it was definitely one to remember in the King of Fighters history books.  The first ranked Team Fatal Fury went up against the second ranked N.E.S.T.S. Team in a battle that would forever shake the foundation of the Japan setting.  In a move pulled during the first round, Terry was the first to compete followed by the Joe Higashi who was making his first appearance as a fighter this year and finally the younger Bogard brother Andy against K'9999, the solo powerhouse Angel, and finally their captain Kula.  Both Teams saw no reason to pull any of their punches today as a shot at the finals was on the line and they knew that the loser was going home.  Terry and K'9999 were the first to battle and it was marked by many as one of the greatest matches in King of Fighters history.  It easily ranked on the top ten lists on our news poll conducted online the day after the fight had surpassed but the memories of the match still live on in the hearts of many fans.  Terry was running strong after defeating two of the highest ranked competitors in the weeks past it almost seemed like certain victory for the Lone Wolf up until a certain point of the match."

Yumi stopped as video footage of the match began to stream live from her standing point.  Usually Pay Per View footage like this wasn't allowed to be released so close after the match had ended but News Combo Seven paid extra for this because they knew the ratings would fly in.  The video showed Terry and K'9999 battling it out and stopped after Terry was hit by a blast of dust particles and debris.  "It was right here that experts, even our own Masami Obari, said that the match turned from Terry's favor into K'9999's.  Analysts say that for the rest of the match it was like Terry was fighting a whole other person.  His attack patterns had changed from what was predicted beforehand and his movements were as if he were fighting ghosts instead of K'9999.   Nevertheless, Terry refused to quit even with debris dissuading his vision and he leveled the fighting square with the biggest wave of energy that had been caught on tape.  The fans in attendance ran in horror at the sight as the Japan arena was nearly torn in half by Terry's attack but more importantly was the fact that K'9999 completely avoided the wave and finished Terry off with a unique move of his own.  Terry was immediately rushed to a nearby hospital for immediate medical treatment but we're told now that he's alright and only suffered minor injuries.  The next up for Team Fatal Fury was the fresh and ready Joe Higashi.  The only action he's seen thus far was that brief interference during the first week's match and his attitude and mannerisms were telling everyone in attendance that he was a force to be reckoned with."

An image of Joe's proud and strong stature appeared in the corner of the screen as the producers decided that this was enough to get the viewer's attention and emotion towards the remaining report of the bout.  "Joe was pumped up for the match and even K'9999 couldn't tell how ready he was as soon as the bell rang.  It took Joe all but two good strikes to send the N.E.S.T.S. fighter back to his side of the fighting square quiet and defeated.  Next was a match that was deemed one of the most popular matches for the entire run of the tournament.  Angel was standing proud especially after cleaning out Team Korea in the first round but Joe Higashi was no slouch and the battle ensued between the two warriors.  The match almost seemed about equal until Angel delivered an astounding haymaker right into Joe's skull that sent the World Kickboxing Champion flat on his back and nearly defeated.  Nearly was the key word as Angel approached thinking she had won but Joe surprised the entire standing arena as he delivered a gut-busting knee smash straight into her chest driving the second N.E.S.T.S. fighter into unconsciousness.  Joe cheered straight into the cameras signifying his victory but that would be his last for the evening.  As soon as the N.E.S.T.S. Team's final fighter stepped into the fighting square, a cold chill ran through the arena and it didn't take her long to finish of the tired Joe Higashi with a devastating slash right above the shoulder.  Both teams had suffered two losses and it was up to Andy Bogard to decide the fate of Team Fatal Fury.  Kula fought hard against the irreverent younger Bogard brother but it wasn't until a sudden burst of speed that Andy was able to avoid a deadly attack and deliver a spectacular one of his own ending the match and sending Team Fatal Fury straight to the finals."

The last image in the photos taken during previous week's matches was displayed on the screen.  Andy stood strong in the center of the fighting square with a proud and noble look on his brow.  The fight had come at a painful price but in the end it was worth it.  They had made it back to the Promised Land for the third straight year in a row and Terry's and Joe's sacrifice weren't about to be wasted.

"That match ended the third round of the King of Fighters tournament and the final scores were tallied moments afterwards," Yumi stated.  The screen panned away to a numerical chart with the team names and scores from first to worst.  The fans viewing nearly spun out of their seats while witnessing the highest score belonging to the team not even ranked to finish in fourth.

Team Kyokugen Karate                       -                       10

Team Fatal Fury                                   -                       9.5

The Hero Team                                    -                       9

The Japan Team                                   -                       8

The N.E.S.T.S. Team                           -                       7

The Yagami Team                                -                       6.5

Team Korea                                         -                       6

The Ikari Team                         -                       5

The Psycho Team                                 -                       4

The Female Fighters Team                    -                       4

"In case you're just tuning in," Yumi broke as the winding down portion of her report was beginning, "We're here live in the city of South Town.  This is where King of Fighters was born and now it's the home to the final match of the 2001 tournament.  However, the Geese Howard Arena has not been prepped for a match.  Instead the head chief of staff in charge decided that the match would be best suited inside this lovely vehicle."  The camera panned away from Yumi and up towards the sky as the famous King of Fighters blimp soared in the skies above.  "The inside of the blimp has finished the preparations this morning and we're all ready and set to go.  The only thing that we're missing is the competitors and the most asked question circling the world is what is on the minds of Team Fatal Fury and Team Kyokugen Karate?  Their duel last year ended in a draw and both teams might be feeling the weight of that match pour down on them at this moment.  Who is going to be the victor?  Only time will tell and as far as our fighting analyst Masami Obari goes, he states that this match will finally decided who is the strongest fighter in the world.  For News Combo Seven I'm Yumi Sanada signing off by saying I'll see you at the end of the King of Fighters tournament."

*          *          *          *          *

_Diary of Blue Mary:_

_            5 Hours Until the End_

_            I don't know how to start.  I honestly don't know how to start.  I mean come on.  ME!  Blue freaking Mary!  I'm a special agent for the government for crying out loud.  I'm ranked number one in my division with  numerous merits and citations on my record and I'm sitting here typing as if I don't know what I've done with my life.  The past few years in had been bad enough.  No, let me rephrase that.  The past few years of my life have been more hectic than I could control but for some reason I let it pass.  I almost find it hard to look in the mirror and think of the person I once was.  I know I've changed a lot but I can't tell if it was for the better.  Everything started to change.  My life completely turned around and I see myself asking all of these idiotic questions as if I can't even comprehend the answer.  I can't even believe some of the things I hear myself saying.  I'm almost becoming…  Becoming…_

_            Domesticated._

_            Last week some woman with a seven year degree told me that it was becoming a problem and I haven't had a good night of sleep since.  I don't even know who I am anymore!  It's like everyday of my life is a bad dream and it won't stop.  I wasn't like this before.  I used to be a completely different person.  I used to be a cut loose no rules kind of gal and now I'm head over heels over a guy that I'm not supposed to be around anymore.  He's practically turned me into a flipping housewife and I don't even say a word of protest!  WHY?!  Why am I succumbing to him?!  He's nothing special!  He's just another man.  He's arrogant and brassy without even a hint of sophistication.  He's dirty and uncouth and he gets into all kinds of trouble.  The only words I can really say about him are that he's just a waste of time!_

_            But…  He's everything I've got._

_            Terry may be all of those nasty things I just said but he's a whole lot more.  We've formed a unique bond together.  He does whatever it takes just to make sure that I don't suffer a minute of harm but he doesn't understand that watching him get hurts makes me feel worst of all.  I don't want that for Terry.  I don't want any harm to come to him just as he's protected me in the past.  I'm trying to do what the doctor said for Terry's sake.  I think that if I make myself believe that he should be out of my life it'll help when the time comes to tell him.  I can't even believe myself when I say this.  How could a girl who's stared death in the face thousands of times over before even hearing the name Terry Bogard be terrified of the fact that I'm about to send him away?  What's wrong with me?  The entire week I've been hounded with phone calls and e-mails from my superiors about my mission and the only thing I can think of are my personal problems.  It never used to be this way.  I used to be fine on my own.  I had everything together._

_            ………_

_            I guess this is what it had to turn to.  Two people who's lives were centered around being alone tried to come together to console their emptiness and are now torn apart because of it.  I know this can't go on.  I'm only hurting him by thinking that we can work something out.  I never even got a chance to talk with him yet.  He got out of the hospital a few days ago and he hasn't really said much of anything.  Once we got back to my place he's been in and out of sleep.  It's like he was making up for lost time.  Terry slept throughout the most of the day and when he was hungry he got up and ate.  I never even looked him in the eye since then and it's been getting me worried.  No…  I can't say that.  If I keep thinking of him like that for too much longer it'll be too hard to tell him.  I've got to keep a focused mindset.  Oh shoot!  Terry's up and he's looking in my direction.  I'll be back later following the aftermath._

*          *          *          *          *

The morning never looked so bleak in Terry's mind.  Mary's apartment was practically orange in color thanks to the sun's beams but then again since it was minutes away from the afternoon Terry had no room to complain.  After about eighty hours of the most relaxing nights of sleep that he's had in his entire life it would be easy for him to nit pick things wrong and out of place but Terry knew better than that.  He was thankful that there was clean air in his lungs and that his wounds had been practically vanquished.  The only thing on Terry's mind during that time was rest and he had to admit it felt really good.  Fighting really took a lot out of a person and this tiny vacation was more than welcomed.  Now that Terry was back to his normal self again he could focus on the more important things in life.

Straight to his right was Mary pounding away at her keyboard.  She hadn't even noticed his entrance until Terry gave his back and chest a loud stretch and she immediately popped off of her computer and looked at him funny.  Terry really didn't know what to think since he's practically kept her in the dark about everything during his recovery.  There was really nothing he neither could nor wanted to say.  Terry just wanted to rest and be alone with his thoughts.  That's all.  Mary was still eyeing him with that strange expression and Terry knew he had to say something before things got even weirder.

"Morning," Terry said while cracking his neck muscles.  Boy did that feel good to him.  His body had practically gotten stiff since he's been sleeping but it was worth it.  Mary's expression hadn't changed and he felt another discussion coming on so either Terry had to pull a fast one or he would have to back to thinking about the events he tried so hard to keep out of his mind.

"Terry we need to – "

"So…"  Terry interrupted, "Who won?"

Mary was taken back a few pages.  That wasn't exactly the response she expected but it was a fair question.  He hadn't touched a television set or even seen the papers in a week.  All she could do was succumb to his will for the time being.  This was going to make it harder later.

"We…"  Mary said in a low tone.  She knew she was going to have to pump herself up if she was going to confront the Lone Wolf then she had to be strong.  "We did," Mary stated in a form affirmed voice.  This was a good start.

"That's good," Terry responded.  Mary was feeling weird.  She was wondering if he took to many blows to the head to realize what had happened but Mary wasn't about to walk down that road.  There was no time to waste screwing around with Terry's mild manner; it was time to get down to business.

"Listen Terry," Mary said standing up.  Terry was almost shocked by her boldness but the back of his mind told him this was coming.  He just had to deal with it like he always did.  "Do you even remember what happened?"

"Bits and pieces," Terry replied while searching for his jacket.  Mary's room was the cleanest he's ever seen and he would think that it wouldn't be hard to find a bright red jacket and a hat but then again even Mary was full of surprises.  "I caught most of the good stuff," he joked.  The truth was that Terry remembered everything he just chose not to think about it.  His nightmares had ceased since that loss and he didn't dare question why.  All he knew that sleeping felt good and he couldn't throw away a good thing.

"Well you also caught a huge defeat Terry!"  Mary snapped back.  She really wasn't in the mood for any of his games.  "Do you even know what you did?  Or what the doctors did?  Did you just wake up and figure everything was okay?!  What's going on with you Terry?!  Tell me!!"  Mary was indeed tired of Terry's bullshit.  Those last few statements couldn't send a clearer message.

Terry finally found his jacket neatly hung in Mary's closet and started to throw it on.  The cold rush of bad memories began to flow back into his bones as the punches and kicks he endured that day rushed back into his system.  It wasn't the greatest feeling in the world but there was nothing he could do.  Mary was probably waiting for an answer this time but he didn't have one for her.  He wanted to tell her something to calm her down but he had other more important things on his mind.  Last week's match was a serious wake up call and Terry was the one who had all of the questions not the answers.  There was only one thing he could think to drive this conversation another way and he was hoping to miss the double edged sword remark.

"Where's Rock?"

Mary couldn't believe what she was hearing.  This was that same freaking Terry Bogard way of avoiding the issue.  She didn't even want to tell him that Rock was hanging out at an arcade with Joe until the time for their match came.  Her hands clenched together forming a tight fist and a spiral of rage began to consume her.  This was not the way she wanted things to turn out.

"How…  How could you Terry…?  How come you always change the subject?!"  Mary spat.  Terry took a step back knowing that was the wrong thing to say and nothing could stop this fit of anger about to tackle him.  Not even his charm.

"You're always like this Terry!  Whenever something serious happens you never confront it until the very last minute!!  What's going on Terry?!  TELL ME!!"

Terry picked up his hat from the top of the dresser and placed it on his head.  Confronting Mary right now just wasn't on his priority list even if she was blithering mad and full of emotion.  There would be a time and place for their chat and it just wasn't now.

Frustration was an understatement concerning Mary's mood.  Usually Terry would at least say something, anything to try and calm her down but he was practically ignoring her.  There was no use trying to sugar coat the inevitable.  Mary was just going to have to come out and say it.

"Forget it Terry…  I know," Mary said slightly calming down.  Terry would have felt better knowing that she stopped screaming at him but he worried this news would be more painful to hear.  "I know about your nightmares.  I know about your constant sleepless nights.  I know what you're going through," she sighed.  This wasn't getting any easier.  "This…  This isn't working out between us Terry.  It's got to stop."

Terry stopped himself dead in his tracks upon hearing that.  It wasn't something he expected Mary to say yet he was paralyzed only to spout out the word that would only press his emotions further.  "What…?"

"Us Terry…  After today…  I don't think we should see each other anymore."

Nothing could have prepared Terry for that.  Even as his heart pressed him to say something to defend his position his mind was telling him that there were other important matters to attend to.  Terry picked up his bag next to the door not even caring if all of his possessions were inside.  The things he treasured most were already wrapped around parts of his body and he couldn't help but pause slightly before he stepped out of Mary's room, out of her apartment and out of her life.

Mary fell to her knees.  She did it.  She really did it.  This was going to help Terry.  He would go back to being his old self again.  That's what she wanted.  Terry was sick when he was with her and now he could finally get better.  Mary fell to her knees thinking back as the seconds that just past flowed through her head over and over again.  It was hard watching that white star on his back fade out of her life just the way she was used to so many years back.  Mary didn't allow a tear to pass.  She knew this was supposed to be a big day for her and Terry.  Her mission was on the line and that's were she had to keep her focus now that Terry was out of it.

_It's ok…  You did the right thing_ Mary told herself.  _It's for his own good_ She thought as she began to stand up.  The bed was a mess and she was going to have to fix it before she stepped out but looking over at the impression Terry made in the mattress made it just that harder.  Even Anton's arrival into the room couldn't cheer Mary up.  She was completely out of it.

_If it's for his own good…  Why does it feel so wrong?_

*          *          *          *          *

A deep sigh left Andy's breath as he tried to ponder why he was standing in the middle of the Los Angeles International Airport with the biggest fight of his life only a few hours away.  He still couldn't believe that he accepted his master's request to see Mai off as she returned home to Japan but there wasn't anything Andy wouldn't do for Hanzo.  Still, if he knew Mai was going to act this way during the entire trip he would have highly reconsidered.

Mai happily walked in her inconspicuous civilian clothes with one arm tightly wrapped around one of Andy's.  Even if her team had been eliminated this was more than enough to cheer her out of the slump.  She really wanted to let Andy have it once she got a hold of him but it didn't take her long to find him as she was nearly shocked out of her pajamas to see Andy at her hotel door in the morning ready to see her off.  It was like a blessing from the gods and she didn't know what she did to deserve it but she wasn't about to argue fate.  This was like a half dream come true.

They finally stopped shortly before the gate and Mai spun around and looked Andy dead in the eyes.  He didn't really seem that pleased but there wasn't a look of displeasure on his face and that was better than nothing.

"Andy…"  Mai said in that annoyingly cute voice.  Andy always found it hard to argue with her or even talk to her when she started talking like that and a chill ran up his spine as she began to speak again.  "How about a good luck kiss before I go?"

Andy pulled back feeling the blood rush to his face.  This wasn't what he needed right now.  Any more of Mai's jokes would through his focus completely off course.  He was beginning to regret his generous nature every passing second in this airport.

"Come on Mai," Andy pleaded in a whisper, "Not now okay?!"

Both of Mai's lovely eyebrows rose with an impeding interest.  "So you'll give me a rain check?!"

Andy cringed at that remark.  He had no idea what he set himself up with just now but that wasn't important.  If he could deal with Mai later and that was the only thing to keep her quiet than that was fine with Andy.  He needed to get back to South Town as soon as possible because standing around in this regular clothes gave him a funny feeling and he had too much on his mind to be concerned about his attire.

An announcement blasted over the intercom that brought Andy and Mai away from their touching moment.  "This is a final call for all passengers boarding flight JD 5001 Japan Air System direct to Tokyo to please check in as the gate will be closing in five minutes."

There was nothing left for Mai to do but sigh.  Her one chance at a romantic rendezvous was cut short but there was light at the end of the tunnel.  Not only did Andy promise her a kiss later but also her grandfather said he had a surprise waiting for her once she got back to the school.  This was turning out to be a great day but the only downside to it was that she wouldn't be able to see the results of the match until after she landed.

"Well…  I guess it's my time," Mai happily said.  "I guess I'll see you later then," and without warning Mai rose up and pecked Andy in the cheek before he could even open his mouth to speak.  She then ran off towards her gate and immediately turned around right when she reached the entrance and waved.

"Remember Andy!"  She called, "You promised me that kiss!!"

A typhoon of shock and embarrassment ran through Andy's body.  It nearly knocked him to the ground but unfortunately for him, Mai wasn't finished.  He hadn't even seen her walk through the gate before she spat out another line he would later regret that he heard.

"I'll be waiting for you!"

And after a final touch of humiliation, Mai was gone.  Andy had no idea what he got himself into letting Mai play with him like that but there wasn't really anything he could do to stop her.  He still remembers that day when they were training together when this all started.  They were bringing some flowers from one of the mountains and Mai had slipped on a rock and nearly fell into a waterfall.  If it wasn't for Andy's quick reflexes Mai would have been taking a long watery nap but upon returning to the school his master couldn't have been more proud.  It was from that day forth that Mai declared in front of her grandfather and every student in screaming distance that she was Andy's new fiancé.  A sick feeling hit Andy right in the stomach as it did that day.  Every time he recalls that dreaded story his stomach ache comes back as if someone was walking on his grave.  Nevertheless, there wasn't any time left to waste and Andy took off to find the nearest cab to take him back to South Town.

*          *          *          *          *

The city was silent for the first time in a long time and that brought all the more tension to the mood.  Terry never thought he would find a cold wind in the middle of summer but here he was wishing the sleeves of his jacket were still intact.  Staring him in the face was the only role model he ever had but it wasn't his face that he was looking at.

It was his grave.

The famous Jeff Bogard died after being mugged by an unknown assailant.  That's what the papers said anyways.  Terry knew what really happened.  He was there.  And he got his revenge for it.  Geese was gone now.  He died fighting Terry just as Jeff had fighting Geese.  Everything Terry knew about life was learned from that man and after he left Terry felt a part of him die too.  He was still so full of questions about the world and he had to find the answers himself.  Alone.  Terry lived his life by the teachings of his father and the only reason he began fighting was to avenge his death and now after finding a new reason to continue his journey Terry finds himself right back where he started.

Terry took off his cap and placed it on top of his resting bag.  There wasn't much else Terry really did during these visits but relive the moments of Jeff when he was alive and so many of them were full of joy and the single one that gave him sorrow.  Terry finally came back to his father's resting place but with his head completely full of questions he couldn't find the words to begin his oration.

"Hey dad," Terry stated.  It was a start and for him it was probably as good as it was going to get.  Terry always had problems, even as a kid, expressing his emotions.  That's probably why the title _Lone Wolf_ fits him so nicely.  Terry didn't know where to start next but when the words came, he spoke.  "It's been a while."

This wasn't going exactly as Terry had wanted it to but it was hard enough for him to really talk with someone living and it was proving to be twice as hard with someone dead.  As strong as Terry was on the outside, inside he was a train wreck.  "Well…  As you've probably been watching we've been kicking butt at the King of Fighters tournament," Terry joked hoping to level his mood.  It had a decent effect and Terry decided to roll with it and move on to more serious topics.  "But, I'm almost sad to say that I lost another fight last week.  I know it's not like me to be losing fights like this but this time it really made me think.  I always ask myself just what am I fighting for and I'm always coming up with a different answer.  I wish I knew what your reason was.  Right now…  I'm completely lost."

A deep sigh exited Terry's body.  This was a lot harder than he thought.  "I don't know what to do anymore.  I kept telling myself that I keep on fighting hoping to find someone better than myself until I eventually become the strongest fighter in the world but I'll tell you dad that I have absolutely no clue what I'll do after that or even if I make it up there.  It's like my desire to compete suddenly started to deplete at the start of this year.  What am I going to do with my life if fighting stops becoming part of it?  It's like my entire identity.  People believe I can't live without fighting and I'll tell you dad I'm starting to believe them."  

Time was cruel to Terry.  The minutes turned to hours as the sun began to pass.  He had barely started talking with his father and now the sky was turning from a brilliant blue to a dark yellow.  There was only an hour or so left before the afternoon finally settled in and to Terry, that's when his day was really going to begin.  With only a few more thoughts remaining, Terry continued.

"I'm back to being on my own now.  The only woman I ever loved dumped me this morning.  I don't blame her at all but I can't help but feel sad.  Now I'm back here.  Where it all began for me.  This is where the Legend of the Hungry Wolf was born," Terry paused for a second thinking back to his old accomplishments.  His thoughts, however, were rattled with the events of the passing weeks and especially this morning.  It was getting harder and harder to think nowadays.  "I'm sick of people holding me to the legend dad.  This isn't what I wanted to become.  After I avenged your death there was nothing for me and I found a reason to continue moving forward.  Now I find out that the reason that kept me alive for so many years brought me back to the place where I started.  I know that…"  Terry found himself choking on his words.  That was the first time in his life he'd ever experienced that at this place.  "I know now that fighting only leaves emptiness.  There's got to be something more out there for me.  I'll continue traveling down the road I made for myself because you always taught me and Andy to walk down our own paths.  The only problem I have is facing what's at the end but you know me dad.  I'll keep on fighting to find the answers.  Even if it kills me."

There was nothing more Terry could say.  Everything he wanted to know; everything he needed to know was trapped in another realm that he couldn't reach.  Terry flipped his cap back on and headed out of the cemetery.

"So long," Terry said waving at his father's monument.  He didn't quite get the answers he was looking for but he started to feel better about his situation.  There was something waiting for him.  He could feel it.  Today felt like it was going to be the day that would change his life and he wondered where it was going to start.

"OH MY GODDD!!!"  A womanly voice yelled in the distance.  Terry's attention immediately snapped up as he heard the booming horn of a big rig truck as it blasted down the road.  The cause for the horn was standing in the middle of the street staring at the truck as if it were a guiding light to pleasure and it wasn't a speed bump.

Terry dashed forward not caring for the well being of his possessions and dived into the middle of the street.  He caught the child glaring at the oncoming truck and dove both of their bodies into a nice momentum stopping pile of garbage cans as the truck continued onward as if the entire event never took place.  Even Terry's speed amazed him at sometimes as he found his back against the wall of a boarded up shop with the child safely cradled in his arms.  The kid was no older than eight or nine years old but the look of fear plastered on his face made him seem almost twenty.

A woman quickly ran to Terry's side and knelt down beside him.  "Are you alright?!  Oh my god!!"

Terry brushed away a banana peel from his shoulder and picked the kid off of his body until the child was back on his feet.  "I'll be alright.  Just a scratch.  How are you doing little buddy?"  Terry asked as he rose to his feet.  The kid was paralyzed with shock.  He saw his entire life blink before him and if another second had passed he would have had the chance to do so.  Terry smiled as he watched the woman hug the kid.  It was just another kind deed that South Town's hero could perform during his visits.

"Oh thank you!  Thank you!  Thank you!"  The woman screamed grasping Terry by the shoulders and squeezing him to no end.  Her grip was powerful probably heightened by emotion but he could have sworn it was identical to the grip he felt during his fight against Big Bear ages ago.  "You saved his life!  I can't – Oh my god!  THANK YOU!"

"It – It was nothing…  Really," Terry replied hoping the woman would release her grip soon.  She finally did so and Terry never saw a look of relief and happiness on a girl before since…  Since Blue Mary.

"I don't know how I can ever thank you Mr…"

"Terry."

Her eyes widened.  "Terry?  Terry BOGARD?!"

A smile wrapped around Terry's lips.  "The same."

"Oh my god!"  She gasped while clinging to her child tightly.  "Do you know who just saved you Dennis?"  She asked her child.  "This is your favorite fighter remember?"

The kid almost looked as shocked as the woman did.  He immediately hid behind her as a wave of shyness entered his body and danced around inside.

The woman bowed graciously as she could think of nothing else to pay respects to the man who had saved her world from crashing down.  "Thank you so much Mr. Bogard.  You have no idea what you've done."

Terry tipped his cap.  "No problem," he said with a thumbs up.  A smile from the kid was all Terry needed to see to know that a good deed had been finalized.

"We should get going," the woman said while checking her watch.  As much as an amazing opportunity this was to actually meet the Legendary Wolf himself her personal life had to take priority even if it meant leaving a celebrity.  "Thank you so much Mr. Bogard!  We'll never forget this!"  The woman called out as she ran down the road with her child in hand.  Terry smiled as he watched them leave.  A warm sensation ran through his body as the effect of the deed heightened when he saw the two connect with each other like a family should.  He wanted to do it again; for more people.  In fact, Terry wanted to do the same for South Town.  This city could be turned around into something even better than the slum it turned out to be now.  All it would take was a little work and ingenuity and things could be prosperous.

Terry shook his head.  That's not what he really wanted.  What he wanted was what was walking away from him.  He wanted something to protect.  He wanted someone to protect.  The only person that could fit that category threw him out and Terry felt the rush of another long journey enter his body.  There was one thing he could do now.  It would take all of his power and all of his will but Terry was willing to put everything on the line now; mostly because he didn't have much left.  One organization threatened the life and existence of the people of South Town and even if it cost him his very life, Terry was determined to take N.E.S.T.S. down once and for all.

Before Terry took off he gave one last look at the graveyard and a smile entered his expression.  Even if his father's body was gone Terry could still hear the cry from his spirit and right now it was pointing him towards the arena.

_Thanks dad…  For this.  For everything_.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Serenity was a realm only found through meditation.  The winds blew a cooling breeze that softened the skin.  The air swept from the mountains bringing in the pleasant scent and yet medicinal feel.  This is what Takuma believed that life was worth living for.  This feeling, this moment.  Nature cleansed the body and cleared the mind.  It allowed the soul to rejuvenate and reenergize from the waste of the city.  Takuma had sensed an evil presence lurking in the air but he couldn't pinpoint its exact location.  It had been bugging him all week and he thought meditating would bring about some sort of clue but he has turned up short in the many hours he's spent.  Still, this was the best thing he could be doing right now.  He enjoyed the calmness of the environment and the silence of the land.  Everything was right with the world.

"DAAAADDDD!!!"

Everything except for that.

Takuma opened his eyes and watched the barking nature of his daughter approach him.  Her eyes were ringed with fire and her tongue spat thunder that would rock the hardest mountains on earth.  Something was definitely wrong with Yuri and even as his heart despised the idea he could feel an evil presence within her.

"What the hell are you still doing here?!"  Yuri snapped.  She placed both hands crookedly on her hips and cast an evil look upon her father as if he committed the sin of the century.  "You've been out here for hours!  You don't even have time to shower!!"

Takuma raised an unpleasant eyebrow in response.  "Shower?  I warrior does not need to bathe before a battle."

"Oh yes you do!"  Replied the diligent Yuri as she clasped her arm around her father's neck and dragged him from the yard and back into the house.  She pushed and shoved him without hearing sound of protest.  Actually, she just drowned out anything her father was saying and kept on shoving until he reached the stairs and was forced into the bathroom.

"And don't come out of there for at least a half an hour!"  Yuri ordered while slamming the bathroom door.  She cared for her father; she really did.  The only thing that she didn't like was the fact that she has to play mom and daughter at the same time.  Takuma could have been such a child if he wanted to and usually when he wasn't training in the dojo, that's exactly what he was.  Yuri shook her head in disgust for her father's slovenly ways but still she had to smile knowing that no matter how hard his body was he always had a soft spot for his daughter.

Downstairs in the quieter half of the house, Ryo Sakazaki sat against his couch with a remote control well in hand.  Television had been a foreign treat during the late weeks but thank goodness to the miracle of week three, Ryo was able to enjoy the guilty pleasure in life.

"Amazing…  You really set it and forget it!"  The television howled.

"Egh."  Ryo boldly scoffed.  Infomercials weren't his number one choice in quality programming.  They were nearly all useless products in his life and what makes it even worse was the fact that Robert's company made half of that junk.  He's seen his fair share of vegetable slicers and laundry detergent to kill an attention deficit child.  Ryo quickly snapped the channel + button of the remote before more mindless zombies were butchered before his eyes.

"And than she said 'Wrecked'm?  Damn near killed him!'"  A comedian joked followed by a round of laughter.

"Nargh!"  Ryo said in displeasure as he quickly flipped the channel to whatever was next.  The last thing Ryo wanted to hear was a stand up comic.  Their form of humor didn't suit Ryo's taste and in any case he got more than enough of that at home to waste time watching it on television.  Rating weren't something he gave out lightly and they certainly weren't going to this guy.  Whatever was on next would be just fine.

"But Denise…  I love you!"

"ARGH!"  Ryo shouted while changing the channel one last time.  He smashed the button with authority and all of the strength his thumb could muster.  Soap operas weren't even a form of television in his mind and they were the absolute _last_ thing he wanted to see right now.  His entire life had been through a soap opera season and a half this last month and a reminder of that was just plain torture.  Finally Ryo threw the remote down as he contemplated there couldn't possibly be anything worse than that.

" – in the city of South Town.  This is where King of Fighters was born and now it's the home to the final match of the 2001 tournament.  However, the Geese Howard Arena has not been prepped for a match.  Instead the head chief of staff in charge decided that the match would be best suited inside this lovely vehicle," a young woman stated.  An eyebrow of interest arose from Ryo's head as he watched the image pan from their city to an enormous aircraft in the sky.

"A blimp?"

"And what a blimp!"  Robert said making his extravagant company known.  Ryo almost wished he hadn't thrown that remote down because anything would have been better than standing around for Robert's dribble.  _Anything_.

"Is this _your_ doing?"  Ryo asked while letting out a big sigh.  Leave it to the Garcia Foundation to make a huge fuss over something they rarely cared about.

"Me?"  Robert said almost shocked, "You've got to be kidding.  I didn't wing something like that.  But you've got to admit, it's pretty cool!"  Remarked the well off Kyokugen student.  If it wasn't for his funding throughout the years, Ryo wouldn't have the clothes on his back so that's why he always let his friend get a little slack now and then.

"Whatever," Ryo said picking himself off of the couch without even paying attention to the mindless dribble being spewed from that girl's mouth.  "It's not like matters much anyways."

"Ryo what are you doing?!"  A woman called with a violent tone.  There was no doubt it was Yuri.  She was always tense in high pressure situations even with Ryo's constant reassurance.  Everything was supposed to return to normal once Ryo worked things out with Alicia but when he took another look around his surroundings, this was normal.

"Nothing…   Where's dad?"  Ryo calmly asked.

"Showering," Yuri replied.  "He'll be done in a minute."

"A shower?"  Ryo said puzzled.  "You made him take a shower now?!"

"Uh huh!"  Yuri nodded with a smile.  A large sigh left Ryo's body.  It was like the gods were punishing him for a years worth of malice.  Things weren't going to get any better than this and they possible couldn't get any worse.

*KNOCK**KNOCK**KNOCK*

"Ugh," snorted the seemingly pestered Ryo.  "Who could that be?!"

"Let me handle it chief," Robert stated while heading for the door.

"If it's a reporter send them back!"  Ryo ordered.  "The last thing we need is more of those hounds surrounding the dojo!"  Ryo had a newfound disrespect for the media ever since his flight returned from Korea.  Just because he had a career defying performance doesn't mean they could just carouse around his home with questions and comments.  If they wanted any information they could have done it in the arena.  Anywhere else would be unlawful.

"Hey reporter chick…"  Robert said opening the door, "This isn't the – Woah?"

"Chick?"  Replied the young woman.  "Do I look like a chick to you?"

Robert was almost as astounded as he was amused.  This was almost too good for words.  "Hey Ray – Oh!"

"WHAT?!"  Ryo scoffed.  This probably wasn't good.  Robert always did the exact opposite of what Ryo asked even if he was sincere.  "Robert what did I tell you - !"

"Hey Ryo," King smiled.  Ryo was almost taken back straight to the ground.  The eruption coming from Robert's belly nearly shook the entire foundation of the Sakazaki house.  There was truly no greater moment in comedy.

"A – A – Al –KING!!"  Ryo said with a look of shock on his face.  There couldn't have been a worse time for her arrival.  Especially after the television left Ryo in such a sour mood.  He almost let King's real name slip and that was on their list of secrets between each other.  "Wha – What are you doing here?"

"I invited her to come with us," Yuri interrupted.  Ryo's head turned to meet the cheery expression of his sister and nearly caused Ryo to faint.

"This kooky Kyokugen family…"  Ryo whispered to himself.  "Yuri why did you do that?"

"Why are you asking Ryo?"  King asked.  "Is there something wrong with that?"

"Yes!"  Ryo stated before looking into his fiancé's eyes.  The cold unfriendly glare she gave him warned him to choose his words wisely but Ryo was looking past that at the moment.  "King this could be danger – ous…"  He finally caught a glimpse of her at the last moment and tried desperately to turn the situation over from bad to good.

"Dangerous…?"  King asked with a hint of anger at the end of the last syllable.  Ryo knew this could get bad at any moment and his mind desperately pondered a way out of this mess.

"Y – Yea dangerous…  Dang – er –ous if we didn't have the extra support of another fighter…  Watching our backs?"  Ryo said with earnest intentions.  The smile plastered on Alicia's face was priceless.

"Good," she said with one big nod.  "I'm glad we see it eye to eye."  In truth she wanted nothing more than to give Ryo one big tight squeeze but even all the months around him and his family still made her uneasy about public displays of affection.  Robert immediately scratched his head at the sight.

"Mannnn…  I liked you better when you acted like a guy," Robert stated loud enough for King to hear.

"Shut up Robert!"  Yuri whispered.  Robert was lucky King was too focused on Ryo's gentle charm to be effected by his words.  "You should take a lesson from Ryo.  You could use a class in charm."

"When you look as good as this, I can afford not to be."

A sharp elbow slammed into Roberts gut and he exhumed a hard grunt.  Yuri's sudden attack was unexpected and definitely unwelcomed but his mouth was asking for it and Yuri could do nothing more than oblige.

"This…  Kooky…  Kyokugen family…"

Yuri shook her head.  Some people just didn't get it and she wondered why she had to play mom all of the time.  Looking at Ryo's clothes, she could tell her work was far from over.  "Ryo!"  Howled Yuri, "What are you still doing hanging around here?!"

Shock was a brief understatement for Ryo was feeling.  This whole day had turned from nice and calm to hectic and disturbing in one foul swoop.  Days like these were simply routine in the Sakazaki household as much as it displeasured Ryo in situations like these.  "But…  You told me to – "

"Nevermind!"  Yuri snapped.  Ryo was nearly blown away by her assertiveness but she was far from finished.  "Just go back to your place and change!  We've only got an hour before the match starts!!"

There was not a single word of protest that came forth from Ryo's lips.  He knew battling his sister now would only wear him out and actions like that were idiotic before a big match.  Ryo hung his head as if he were routinely disciplined and calmly walked out the front door.  King looked over at Yuri as she had the entire 'man of the house' stagger circling her body and she could do nothing more than follow her lover straight out of the house.  The atmosphere in the Sakazaki house was just too kooky for words.

*          *          *          *          *

The smell of fresh linen mixed in with the soaked sweat of countless battles tickled Ryo's nose as he put on his favorite gi.  There had been times were he actually wondered why he went out in the colors that he did and not opted for the traditional white like his father.  Maybe it was because he liked to think of himself as different type of fighter and he would master Kyokugen his own way or it could have been that it matched with his hairstyle at the time.  Ryo really didn't remember but that was never a point of concern in his life.  With Kyokugen Karate, you should feel comfortable performing any kind of move or technique in any environment.  The clothes don't make the man but for some reason Ryo only felt real comfortable while he was tightening his belt over his martial arts attire.

Ryo turned his attention away from the mirror in his bedroom and towards his bathroom where Alicia was finishing the rest of her make up.  He was still surprised to see that after all of these years hiding under the mask of a man she could still be so feminine.  It still weirded him out every time he heard her say something with that deep tone but he eventually got over it; or rather, she pretty much lost it all together.  She was definitely a lot different when they met but that was more drastic and adrenaline rushed circumstances.  They've come a long way since then and it was all for the better.

Appearing from the recesses of the bathroom, Alicia stepped out with all of her perfect features radiating to a limitless extent.  Her golden blonde hair looked to be worth over a thousand dollars a strand and those tight red lips screamed unadulterated femininity.  Ryo nearly cracked a blush while looking at her.  It was as if he was seeing her and her amorous beauty for the first time.  Words couldn't describe what his mind was thinking but his heart did all of the work here as it continued to beat a new rapid pace.

"Ready?"  Alicia asked looking back at her shocked fiancé.  She could tell something was wrong but it was nothing serious.  She loved it when he looked at her like that.  It gave her a feeling of unbridled joy that carried her throughout the drudges of life.  Ryo was like that all together and she couldn't remember a time or a place in her life that was filled with more delight and emotion that didn't have Ryo somewhere in the picture.

After the slightly angelic mood passed Ryo's expression turned a bit more serious as he gave one good nod.  Immediately afterwards Alicia wrapped her arms around Ryo's chest and softly placed her head against his heart.  The gentle beating was a soothing rhythm that made the world disappear and wrapped Alicia and Ryo solely in this moment.

"A – Alicia?"  Ryo jittered as he was caught by surprise.  He didn't expect a bold move like this from his lover but then again they were alone together and with him she was a completely different person.  Nevetheless, Ryo just smiled and placed his hands around Alicia's back knowing that she did this for a reason.  The truth of the matter was unquestionably that she really needed this.  Alicia needed that confirmation that she wasn't able to get with words or looks.  She needed that one feeling that no matter where they were or what they were doing, they would always be together.  Like this.  Now and forever.

It was hard for a woman like Alicia to come out with her feelings so suddenly.  There was no doubting that she received proper etiquette training during her time in France but her trip to Thailand really changed her.  In more ways than one.  Her idea of men completely shifted from noble and honorable beings to savage and detestable scoundrels.  Then Ryo came and changed all that.  Now Alicia found something, or rather someone who she could share her feelings with beyond friends or even lovers.  Ryo was Alicia's soul mate and there was nothing that could break them apart anymore.

"Are you sure you're ready?"  Alicia calmly asked as her warm breath blew against the hard chest of her lover.  She was still worried about him after the affair in Korea even though he was only in the hospital due to a mild case of dehydration.  He was out the next morning and on a plane back home with his family and once he arrived back to his place she was right there waiting for him and the reconciliation began.  She stayed with him practically every night except the last since it was her shift at the bar but she knew to keep her distance from him today since he probably had a lot of other things on his mind.  Alicia just wanted to make sure that everything was going alright in that sweet little head of Ryo's.

Ryo smiled and looked down at Alicia's gentle features.  "I'm sure as I'm liking this."

Alicia turned her head up and caught her lover's eyes with her own.  "So you're saying you like me Ryo?"

A chuckle would have exited Ryo's body but he kept it under control.  He could see where this was going and nothing was going to stop him from living this moment.  "I like you Alicia."

"Just like?"  She responded.  Alicia was clamoring for more.  Her heart was rapidly pounding against Ryo's chest as the moment escalated but her mind and soul wanted to hear those words come from his lips just once before they headed out.

"You can be such a girl, you know that?"  Ryo happily responded.  An immediate swell of embarrassment careened over Alicia's face as she just came to terms with what happened.  If she was actually conscious or in that same male state of mind when she heard herself say those words she could have died in Ryo's arms right then and there.  No one has ever said that to her.  Not that direct anyways.  This was a whole new feeling to her.  Being shown as a woman instead of a fighter, a bartender, or even a sister couldn't even being to surmount the wondrous emotions that came with it.  She was finally coming to terms with her one true self through Ryo's eyes.  He saw every single part of her and he didn't shun any of them.  This is why she fell in love with him.  This is what turned King into Alicia Dunstan.

Ryo knew exactly what was going on with Alicia, even with his limited experiences with women, and it couldn't have pleased him more.  She was caught in the circle of illusion wondering what exactly he meant by that and if she really did start to consider herself more feminine and it couldn't have looked any more beautiful.  He took one arm off of her and picked her chin up closer to his face.  His lips smoothly locked with Alicia's and any questions about her, him, or their relationship were destroyed at the moment.  Their passion swirled in a pool of tenderness allowing nothing to swim in and soil its purity.  This was the greatest feeling in the world.  Being in the arms of the only person you'll ever love and link together as if their bodies are one.

The kiss was soon broken with some protest from each sides but something in the back of their minds told them they couldn't stand around doing that all day.  Definitely afterwards but not before a big day like today.  Ryo gently pushed off from the hug and took Alicia by the hand as they headed towards the door.

"Let's go…"  She said while heading for the door but for some reason Ryo just wouldn't follow.  It was like he wanted to tell her something else but he was being quite reserved.  Watching him was becoming practically cute but they couldn't hold off for long, they were running short on time.

"Ryo…?"  Alicia asked with an immediate sense on query in her tone.  Ryo's face was starting to turn red and he was scratching underneath his eye as if he were embarrassed.  There had to be some reason for the stalling and just as she was about to question him again Ryo boldly made the next move.

"Here," Ryo said extending his hand revealing the same gorgeous and exquisite engagement ring he had given her so long ago.  "You…  You forgot this."

It was Alicia's turn to blush now.  The ring had completely slipped her mind and watching him hold it out for her hoping that she would take it made it all the more sweet.  She immediately took it with two fingers and placed it on the appropriate hand.  This was a desired feeling that she had missed over the weeks but having it now was better than not having it at all.  She raised her hand so that Ryo could see that it was firmly secured on her finger and watching his resulting smile warmed her heart.

"Is this better?"  She openly asked in a faint whisper.  Just thinking about this moment made it slightly embarrassing even in front of Ryo.  Then his face turned from worried to serene she knew that everything was going as it should be.

"Let's go."

*          *          *          *          *

"Whaaaaa?"  Joe said in a confused and protesting tone.  "They expect us to fight in that?!"  He asked while pointing towards the monstrosity most people would call a blimp.  The King of Fighters logo printed on the balloon was a nice touch but this was nothing like an arena or even a fighting square.  "Since when did those fools decide to get all screwy with the arrangements?"  Joe pondered hoping someone would listen.  He knew Andy was too stiff to say anything useful and Mary has had a funny vibe around her ever since she showed up.  Asking Rock was pointless because he probably knew less than Joe and that was saying a lot.

"Something's wrong…"  Andy said with his eyes calmly shut.  His arms were tightly wrapped around his chest as he continued to ponder the feeling that was tickling the back of his neck.  The vibe that occurred during last year's tournament started to surface and de ja vu was something Andy could do without for the time being.  "I don't like this."

"I agree!"  Joe spat while tightening his fist.  "We should be fighting in a ring not a damn balloon!"  Both of Joe's hands were placed around his vulgar mouth as he prepared to spew more insults with the support of his self made megaphone.  "Hey assholes!  Bring us a real arena to fight in!!"

"Joe!"  Mary said while smacking him on the shoulder.  Joe could always find ways to rouse a crowd even if it consisted of only his peers but even with Mary's protest she did have to agree with him.  This was a peculiar choice for a final match but then again the King of Fighters was flamboyant in that aspect and every year was something new.  Still, Mary new N.E.S.T.S. had to be involved somehow and if the world's greatest fighters were trapped in a blimp, they could have the country or even the world all to themselves.  Mary was starting to feel that vibe that was bugging Andy.  Something was definitely wrong.

"Eeckgh!"  Said the irreverent Joe as he scratched his confused head.  People, no matter who they are, are always trying to screw with a fight.  If Joe had it his way they would do it right here and now in the street but the powers that be restricted those privileges.  "I'm already not liking this!"  The King of Fighters was becoming and unbelievable drab fiasco meant to entertain the fans rather than please the fighter's internal intentions.  There was only one thing Joe could do now and that was play ball even with all of his protests.  He only knew how to fight and that's exactly what he was here to do.

"When is this thing getting started?"  Joe said calming his mood.  Even though that question would bring about unwanted frustration later but he still wanted to know.  This was pissing him off.

Andy knew there was only one way to shut Joe up and that was being blunt and direct.  He intended to do just that as he opened his mouth to confront Joe's question.  "We have to wait for – "

"Terry!"  Rock interrupted as he eyed his red capped guardian approaching the rest of his team.  His walk and swagger was strong and focused but he still carried that same Terry Bogard flair of confidence that carried him through the past tournaments.  Everyone turned around to greet their captain commonly known to the public and his enemies as the Hungry Wolf and even as his cap shadowed his face they could already feel that he was eager to begin.

Terry finally arrived and greeted his friends and teammates with a smile and a couple of silent gestures.  There really wasn't much else he could say.  Everyone knew how Terry was during these situations and it was best to leave most things unsaid.  Instead of jabbering on like an old fool Terry decided to cut the reunion short and head straight for the blimp.  If they asked _why_ his arrival had come so late he wouldn't have been obliged to tell them.  It's not everyday that the hero of South Town mistakes the location of the final match but then again, nobody's perfect.

Mary could do nothing but watch as Terry lead the pack towards the final match.  He didn't even give her one good look in the eye when he arrived.  Terry must have been upset and he had every right to be.  Then again, he was starting to act like that Lone Wolf he was always known as and that was the best sign of the day.  Mary could put the lack of attention aside knowing that Terry was going to alright from now on.  Even if it was without her.

*          *          *          *          *

"Mannnn…  This looked good on the outside but…"  Robert said taking another look around the grand scale of their newly crafted fighting arena.  This rivaled even the class and elegance of Robert's summer home in Maui.  "I couldn't even imagine it could be this nice on the inside."

Ryo sighed in disgust.  "What are you talking about?  How in the hell are we supposed to fight in here?"  He replied.  Leave it to Ryo to take the fun out of Robert's moment by thinking about the fight.  There were plenty of other important things Robert cared about that had nothing to do with fists but he wouldn't debate the judgment of his friend today.  Right now they had a goal to accomplish and it had nothing to do with the surroundings.

"Ryo is correct," Takuma responded.  He had surveyed the area up and down every curve and corner and found nothing of interest.  Nothing material anyways.  "There is indeed something wrong with this location."

"Ah come on master," Robert responded, "Lighten up!  This is what King of Fighters is all about!"

"That's not what I meant," Takuma stated.  All eyes turned towards the elder Kyokugen master trying to find some kind of physical hint supporting his bold declaration but could find nothing in his stern yet calm stance.  His stature was definitely putting a gloomy feeling to the place and that was one thing Robert didn't agree with decorative wise.

The entire Kyokugen Karate family stood around the newly dictated fighting square and tried to keep a cool face and a relaxed mind but that just wasn't happening.  This place had uneasy pouring through the cracks and it was building all over their standing spot.  If things were bad now Ryo didn't even want to imagine worse.  Nothing could be worse than this right here.

"Heyyyyy  RAY – OH!"

Except for that.

"Oh no…"  Ryo side clinging to his head to prevent banging headache from forming.  The gods were dancing on his grave and wearing his skin for a hat.  Anything would have been welcomed to exempt them from this.

"Buenos dias!!"  Joe said approaching the fighting square.  He always loved confronting the famous Kyokugen Karate Team; especially Ryo Sakazaki.  Their first meeting way back in the '94 tournament brought back so many pleasant and humorous memories.  Ryo was easily aggravated and Joe's pleasure in life outside of the ring came out of watching him squeal.  Plus Terry never disapproved since it was always a joy watching his old acquaintance get jittered so easily and even though it would have hindered other fighter, Ryo was always pushed to go further in his matches once his cages were rattled.  Terry could vouch for that.  He could see Ryo ready to explode.

"That's it!!"  Ryo shouted trying to plow through his family and friends.  This has gone way too far for Ryo's liking.  Even if it was for two years that didn't give Joe the right to keep teasing him about their sponsorship in Mexico.  Just because they're partially affiliated with the country doesn't mean that he enjoys anything from there.  "I'VE HAD IT!!"  Cried the angered Kyokugen warrior.

"RYO!"  Yuri said holding Ryo but the waist and holding him back.  He was strong but Yuri wouldn't let go and have him ruin the match before it even began.

"Take it easy buddy," Robert said keeping Ryo's arm at bay.  His other was free and flailing only enticing his anger towards the uncaring kick boxer.

"Ryo knock it off!"  King pleaded as she pushed against his chest.  It was like he was blind from the facts and wanted to move past everyone he loved just to relinquish this anger he was feeling.  Under normal circumstances she wouldn't have stood in his way but this was important.  This could severely affect his performance and especially his character.

"Come on Terry!!  Let me at'm!"  Ryo shouted over the pleas and cries of his teammates.  "One on one!  ME AND HIM!!"  He continued.  Joe's lungs got a severe workout as his laughter echoed into the fighting arena.  This was almost too good to be true.  Sure Joe wanted to instigate Ryo and press him forward a little bit but having him being held back by his family was priceless.  Joe wished that he could have fit a camera into his trunks because this photo would have made headlines.  Nothing could thrill Joe more than having a good laugh before a big fight.  This was a good sign that Joe Higashi was going to have the greatest day of his life.

"Alright Joe, you've had your fun," Mary commented.  "Could we please stop this and get the match started?"

"Good idea," Terry said as he headed towards the center of the fighting square.  There was only a single referee in attendance and that was a flag for trouble.  If the warehouse last year wasn't subtle this was practically a siren.  Terry knew walking up that something was definitely going to go down here today.  The question was when.

After finally fighting off his teammates Ryo moved to join Terry.  His mood had settled somewhat but he still had that little flame lit that burned to punish Joe.  Ryo knew what he was going to do if he had the chance to fight Joe and even God wouldn't forgive him if he went through with those thoughts.  Just as he approached the referee with a fighting order in mind he was drawn away by the drawing call of his opponent.

Terry waved his index finger motioning for Ryo to come see him before he registered the match specifics.  An eyebrow could have shot out through Ryo's head because he's never seen a move like this, especially from someone like Terry.  Knowing that his old South Town acquaintance probably had a good reason for doing this, Ryo earnestly obliged.

"Yea…"  Ryo said almost in a whisper, "What is it?"  It wasn't his most polite introduction but this wasn't really the time for manners.  They were minutes away from kicking the crap out of each other.  What could Terry possibly have to say to him now?  With Ryo's curiosity pounding him for an answer, he eagerly awaited Terry's response.

"Just listen," Terry said while throwing his arm around Ryo's neck.  He pulled Ryo close as if they were the best of friends and began to belay some information.  Ryo nodded and then gave Terry a real funny look.  An argument almost pursued but Terry kept things cool.  That was his specialty.

"What the hell is Terry doing?"  Asked Joe as his finger scratched away at his skull.  This was practically calling a truce to a war that hasn't even begun yet.  No matter what words were spewing from Terry's lips it didn't feel like a taunt or even a declaration of victory.  They were just talking.  Like they were friends or something.

"Is Ryo serious?"  Yuri questioned while dangling her hair with a sole finger.  This was almost comical.  Ryo only talked friendly with people he's known for a long while.  It even took Robert a good six years before they turned from competitors and into chums.  Yuri almost wanted to gag.  There had to be a good explanation for this.

Terry gave Ryo one quick nod and the fighter convention broke off for now.  The referee even examined the situation as just plain erroneous because this just didn't happen at the King of Fighters tournament.  Sure there have been some scuffles in the past but this was nothing of the sort.   This was just weird.  All personal analysis aside, the referee watched as the two captains inputted their fighting order and dismissed themselves.  King of Fighters was always surprising.  This year seemed to top it all.

_You better be ready Terry…_  Ryo thought while walking back to his teammates.  His head was cast down while pondering the words Terry said to him.  It all seemed so crazy and yet he was going right to the source for outlandish ideas.  The Lone Wolf was always known to get himself into trouble but this time was completely different.  This time Ryo was involved.

"Care to explain the blonde haired reunion el ca-pi-tain?" Joe quipped as Terry approached them.  His demeanor seemed to light-hearted for this kind of situation so there was no doubting that something was up.

"Just taking care of business," Terry said as he gave his friend one last wink before masking his eyes under his cap.  His eyes averted downward and saw seomthing he did not want to see right now.  Rock was standing next to Mary as he awaited the match to start.  This would not be good in the long run.  Terry didn't want Rock to be here today.  _Especially_ today and even if he suggested him to leave now they would all suspect something.  Even N.E.S.T.S.

The monitor flashed the fighting arrangements for both sides.  It was a simple two on two contest very unlike traditional standards but with the new rules in place the teams decided to put only their strong guns in.  The only thing that caught everyone off guard was which two the teams decided to put in.

"Wha?!"  Yuri gasped while checking the list.  She was up first in a move that was totally unlike her brother.  She turned to Ryo with almost a look of horror and confusion as clarity needed to be justified.  "What is this Ryo?"

"What?"  He calmly said while shrugging.  "You haven't fought this entire tournament."

"But this is the _finals_!!"  She snapped back.  "Are you insane?!"

"What are you talking about Yuri?"  Ryo replied.  He put a sincere look on his face and his hand fell on her shoulder as he began to explain the decision he made.  "I know you're strong Yuri.  You're strong enough to do this and much more.  I have no doubts that you will not let me down."

Yuri almost felt like blushing.  She's always heard these words of encouragement from her brother but nothing hit her as hard as this.  Especially when he said she wouldn't let _him_ down and not just the team.  Her mind fell into a pool of confidence and bathed in the soul soothing juices.  She was fired up and ready to go.

On the other side of the fighting square, Mary tightened her gloves.  Terry had sent her up first with him following afterwards.  It was a sound choice but she wondered why he didn't choose Joe or even Andy to compete.  Since there were no points involved it didn't matter how many fighters you used.  It would have been smarter to go with three or even four but then again she was talking about Terry Bogard.  Thinking about it further it was these kinds of stunts that made Terry into the man he _was_ and as far as Mary was concerned he was on the right track.  Even if it was alone.

Ryo watched his sister step into the fighting square and stretch her body before the first bell rang.  He would be right behind her in the fighting order leaving Takuma and Robert as support so all of their bases were covered.  This was a good choice for a fighting order and it allowed both teams to fight with honor and strength; two qualities that seemed to die out in King of Fighters history.  A match like this would prove to be the most memorable for anyone watching.  This was going to be the best King of Fighters tournament ever.

Standing around waiting for her opponent to step into the fighting square, Yuri got herself pumped up.  She stretched her arms, legs, back, and every other muscle she thought she was going to need to prepare for this match.  The last time she even stepped into a fighting square was exactly one year ago and although the feeling was a bit strange there was not a single drop of novice in her bones.  As soon as Mary approached her Yuri put up her front.

"Babitto yattsu kechau so!"  Yuri stated while looking down at Mary even though they were the exact same height.  Mary had learned a lot of languages over the years as an agent but she still couldn't understand the dribble coming out of Yuri's mouth.  Actually, she really didn't want to.  She simply stretched out both of her arms because her commando sambo style dictated to have limber but firm muscles and before the bell sounded Mary gave Yuri one final warning.

"Are you ready?"  Mary asked as she put up her fighting stance.  She was feeling good and ready and when that well rang she was going to give it her all.  In all of her years of competing in the King of Fighter tournament, Mary never got the chance to compete against Yuri so this was going to be a nice learning experience.  In fact, Mary planned to teach Yuri a lesson in fighting an expert.

"FIGHT!!"  The referee shouted.  Those words shot through Mary's eyes and hit her right in the head.  Her arms felt the twitch of battle approaching and her muscles tightened accordingly.  Mary prepared to move forward making sure to take full effect of her close range techniques but was completely caught by surprise by Yuri's uniquely aggressive maneuver.

"KOUOUKEN!"  Yuri shouted while slapping her palm outward.  A generous blast of ki soon followed and caught Mary right in the chest sending her screeching backwards.  She didn't even have time to put her hands up in defense.  Yuri had absolutely shocked Mary with that maneuver and given her a slight edge in the bout.  If Mary was this easily caught off guard then maybe she was the one who needed some lessons.

Mary's back snapped against the ground but she's hit the floor harder than this plenty of times and it took nothing more than instinct and natural reflexes to roll with the blow and wind up back on her feet.  Being pushed down only three seconds into the match was a stab at her ego but the fight was far from finished.  The little scratch on her chest and the tiny bump on her back wouldn't slow her down.  If Yuri was going all out now that Mary was willing to step up to another level.

In almost an instant Yuri found herself on the guard as Mary came out swinging.  Two viscous punches smacked against Yuri's smooth forearms and the thought of countering at the moment was quickly diminished when Mary threw another set of punches followed by a swift kick aimed right at her head.  Yuri ducked and allowed the kick to pass and rolled backwards to give her a moment of breathing room.  She thought that Mary would have been warned with that first Kououken but apparently that produced unwanted results.  If any of those strikes were allowed to pass Yuri would be singing a whole new tune.

The distance the two fighters were apart from each other didn't slow Mary down a bit.  She ran forward to build up enough momentum and flipped into the air.  "SPIN FALL!"  Were the words heard from Mary's lips as she extended her leg outward like a swinging axe and the blade like kick cracked against Yuri's blocked arms.  There was no way Mary was going to follow up with an arm bar since Yuri's defense was so tight but that meant she was going to be exposed for a second or so and if Yuri picked up on it she'd be in trouble.

Yuri watched Mary land inches away and found a perfect opportunity to one up the match.  She pulled her fist back and readied to deliver one vicious haymaker the likes of which she never thought possible.  Then again, Yuri never saw a perfect opportunity like this with Mary's head clear in view and both of her hands slowly reaching for her shoulders.  Something told Yuri that this was about to backfire but the twist of fate never allowed resetting or restarting itself.

With Yuri's momentum pushing herself forward, Mary leaned back and pressed her leg against Yuri's abdomen.  A rush of energy with the added kick of Mary's leg sent the petit Kyokugen warrior flying upwards and sent her straight down and flat on her back.  The impact crushed Yuri's vision and half of her breath as the wind just flew out of her body.  She'd been the victim of vortex throws before but never on hard wood.  The mats in the dojo were much more forgiving.

Rolling away to her feet, Yuri wasn't about to be let down by that single attack.  She'd trained too long and way too hard the past months to be shaken by a simple throw.  The first hit may have gone to her but the hardest has to go to Mary.  Now it was Yuri's turn to one up Mary's hit with one of her own.

The spunky Yuri Sakazaki wasted no time capitalizing in the situation.  Mary was barely standing when Yuri charged in and it was her turn to be on the defensive.  Yuri unleashed a slew of strikes from basic Kyokugen punches and kicks to the more complicated and masterful rising elbows and downward sword kick.  Mary was showing some resilience but Yuri's main attribute was her stubbornness.  It didn't take long for Mary to slip up and Yuri's fists came in with a vengeance.  Mary was caught off guard with a blow right to the ribs and before her body could properly react to the attack another came right across the side of her face and an uppercut driving her head straight up and almost right off of her head.  Yuri knew she'd only get one opportunity like this today and her instincts wouldn't allow her to waste it.  Her legs were filled with a surge of energy and lifted her straight up into the air.  A ball of ki formed in her palms as she swung them over her head and shot them down like a cannon while screaming "RAI OH KEN!"  The red burning ball of energy traveled down like a bolt of lightning smacked Mary's chest with an unbridled fury.  The shock of the blast sent the blonde fighter straight down to the ground with an inconceivable force not allowing a single molecule of air to cushion the blow.

Mary cried in anguish as she rolled away from the assault with what little energy she had and watched her arms struggle on her way to her feet.  She had no idea that Yuri could be so offensive and fierce when she needed to be.  This was an unexpected turn of events.  Mary didn't expect to be the first one struggling to regain control of the match but the results speak for themselves.  She couldn't turn back the clock but she could make it so that she wasn't experiencing this feeling again.  All she had to do was break through Yuri's defenses and victory would soon follow.

Watching Mary get back to her feet gave Yuri an excellent idea.  She's seen Ryo do it all week so this was practically fool proof.  Allowing an opponent to return to their feet untouched was simply unallowable.  Yuri had to win this match no matter what; even if it meant kicking a friend when they were down.  She approached Mary with a quick dash and prepared a nice jump kick for when Mary's raised her head.  Unfortunately for Yuri, most of her preemptive strikes always ended with an opposite effect and this time was no different.

"VERTICAL ARROW!!"  Mary shouted kicking Yuri straight in the jaw.  This was almost too perfect for words as the young Kyokugen warrior was lifted up and into the air with the back of Mary's knee so closely tied to her neck and ready to plant her back to the ground in a very painful position.  The driving force of Mary's attack sent a shockwave up and down Yuri's body that blinded her in pain.  She pushed herself off of Mary as fast as she could but the pain wouldn't go away with that same speed.  Fighting a grappler was a lot different that fighting a striker.  Most of the grapplers Yuri faced off against were big hairy and certainly ugly men.  Mary was the exact opposite of the stereotype and it was going to be a lot harder adjusting to that especially since Mary lacked most of the signals a regular grappler would show before an attack is coming.  It was going to be a hard road but with victory at the end of the line, Yuri knew she could walk down it.

Standing up wasn't difficult for Yuri, however, keeping herself that way was a challenge.  Her neck and shoulders were screaming for attention that she couldn't give right now and her back wouldn't allow it to go ignored as shots of pain were sent straight into her brain.  Mary had gotten only two hits and she felt like she was only two more from defeat.  This was the power of grapplers that her Kyokugen Karate training told her to handle with distancing moves like the Kououken.  Her training has done alright so far but Yuri was going to have to push with all of her might if she was going to come away from this one victorious.  She charged ahead with a new burst of energy and was ready for anything that Mary could dish out.

A wicked fist flew past Mary's head with blinding speed.  She couldn't believe how Yuri could have this much strength after taking those brutal attacks.  Surprising as it may be Mary still had a match to attend to and Yuri would allow her amazement to continue unpunished.  Another punch crossed in front of Mary's chest just barely nicking her sternum and a kick rose from the ground and smacked Mary right in the face.  The blinding red light of pain flashed itself in front of Mary's vision but she didn't permit it to distract her.  Mary smashed the back of her fist square against Yuri's chest.  The impact sent her back a few feet but it wasn't enough to keep Yuri down.  She answered Mary's punch with a hard kick right at her knee and a punch that drove Mary down to all fours.  This wouldn't stand for her, not figuratively in any way as she kicked up with her foot and blasted Yuri's chin with her booted heel.  Mary rose to her feet following the sharp kick with a nasty punch across the side of Yuri's face.  The two looked almost completely unnatural.  These kinds of duels were reserved for mighty warriors, not two women.  It was almost as if they were fighting for a man but the non-shallow viewers at home knew better.  This was simply a great match between two top competitors and the best _fighter_ would win.

"Woah…"  Joe said astonished.  "I never knew they could be so…  So…"

"Don't say it Joe," Andy commented.  He's seen and heard enough of this kind of brutality with someone real close to him.  He didn't want to be reminded of it now.  _Especially_ now.  That's why he kept his eyes closed during the entire event.  Supporting his team was one thing but watching this almost made him sick.

"This can't go on," Ryo stated.  He knew how stubborn his sister was but there were some things that she would just have to bend for.  Yuri wouldn't quit an ice pulling contest in the middle of hell and she certainly wasn't going to stop now.  Ryo wasn't committed to watching this continue.  He just wanted it to end.

"Leave her be Ryo," Takuma replied.  "Big brother can't watch over her all of the time.  She's growing whether you like it or not."

Those words hit Ryo hard because it was all true.  Ryo cared too much for his sister to watch her take a beating and deliver one just the same.  Still, he couldn't be there for her for the rest of her life.  She was raised to be a fighter no matter how Ryo wanted to see it otherwise.  This was just a part of the lifestyle.  A scary part at that but a part nonetheless.  It would take some time but Ryo would eventually learn live with it; and make sure not to get on Yuri's bad side.  He was amazed at how hard she could throw a punch when she was serious.

Mary and Yuri connected their fists against each other's faces and no matter how hard they pushed forward the driving force of physics sent them screaming back.  The ground never felt so good to Mary but even as exhausted as she was this couldn't continue.  Likewise Yuri was enjoying her moment of rest but the match depended on her stamina and as defiant as her body was Yuri found the strength to pick herself back up.  She had one more move left in her arsenal and this one was packing so much mustard that Dodger Stadium was going to report a shortage.  Mary was just barely returning to her feet when Yuri started her approach.  With her chest, back, and neck soar it was no wonder why she had plenty of reserve energy left in her legs.  This was the path towards victory road and Yuri was leading the way.

History is bound to repeat itself but Yuri's brain didn't process school ideals quite like it used to.  Just as she reached melee distance Mary rose from her feet and crashed her knee straight into Yuri's unprotected jaw.  The force lifted the girl from her once rushing stature to the victim of Mary's ultimate commando sambo technique.  Yuri wasn't even given the chance to land on her own.  Mary grabbed her in mid flight and drove her straight to the ground.  The extra added piledriver caused Yuri's state of mind to jumble into a thousand thoughts.  This gave Mary the opportunity she needed and with a quick brush of her hair she started to spin the prone body of Yuri and when enough momentum was created she launched the Kyokugen warrior into oblivion.  Yuri traveled for what seemed like hours but the ground reminded her that it was just mere seconds.  Her body was almost completely drained and even the thought of getting up brought unwanted pain.  As hard as it was for her to do Yuri accepted defeat as the referee confirmed it with his booming voice.

"K.O.!!"  Shouted the referee.  The words were painful to here on the Kyokugen Karate side.  Losing the first round was hard but watching Yuri go down was downright torture.  Ryo and Robert were the first ones there to pick Yuri's silent body up and when they looked down at her exhausted face it drew glares of pity.

"Yuri…  Yuri!"  Ryo said looking into his sisters eyes.  She wasn't unconscious but she was dancing on the door.  Yuri blew all speculations about her condition as she spoke with her tired little voice.

"I'm sorry Ryo…"  Sighed Yuri as she gave the signal to be picked up and once on her feet she finished her statement.  "I couldn't finish her off –"

"Shhhh…"  Ryo interrupted as Robert took her arm over his shoulder.  "You did a great job.  I'll take care of the rest."

Yuri couldn't have been happier to hear those words come from Ryo.  One of the secrets she's kept close to her heart was the fact that she adored all of the praise Ryo gave her.  All she ever wanted was to make him proud and he never gave her a disapproving eye.  This is why Yuri loved her brother so much and she always knew the feelings were mutual.  Ryo was that kind of guy.

Returning to her corner, Mary was done.  She was running on fumes and now that she's up against Ryo Sakazaki there was no telling what kind of damage she'd be able to deal before he unleashed his onslaught of moves.  Mary was confident about her fighting ability but thinking she'd be able to defeat Ryo in her condition was down right arrogant.  Nevertheless, the last thing Mary wanted to do was give up now and she could feel a second wind rushing into her system.  If she couldn't defeat Ryo she'd sure slow him down for Terry and she was willing to support him in any way she could.  Hell she already threw him out of her life, whatever else she did was just water under the bridge.  In fact, she wanted Terry to do something to hurt her feelings so at least she didn't feel one sided in this.  He used to do it all the time over the years.  That would be a definite signal of the return of his natural character.  Mary tightened her muscles as she saw Ryo step into the fighting square.  This was her time now.  Nothing was going to stop her.

"Hold it!"  A voice called from behind.  Mary felt a hand collapse on her shoulder and hold her so she couldn't move forward.  A quick glance over her shoulder and Mary saw something she had never expected.  Terry was holding her back with one hand and the other slid across his throat with the thumb pointed outward giving the referee a simple signal that would rock her world.

The referee nodded once and he immediately raised his hand over towards the Kyokugen Karate side.  The words 'FORFEIT' appeared in big red letters over Mary's picture and it was almost like a slap straight in her face.  She turned to Terry who still refused to look at her and demanded an explanation.

"Terry!"  She shouted in disbelief.  "What the hell are you doing?!"  With the newfound spunk in her voice some might say she could have handled another opponent but Terry knew better.  He knew better than anyone around.

"Save your strength…"  Was his reply as he adjusted the fitting of his cap and stepped forward.  "I'll be back in a minute."

Those words nearly shook Team Fatal Fury right out of their clothes.  Terry never spoke like that to his teammates before any kind of match.  Especially one of this proportion.  They had no idea what he had in mind but trying to predict the Lone Wolf was like hitting the California State Lottery twice.  It just never happened.

Terry calmly stepped into the fighting square not even caring to give Ryo a glance.  Their match last year was ringing some familiar bells and some unfriendly wounds started to itch at their skin.  They were South Town legends and it was proper for the final match of the King of Fighters 2001 tournament.  They've only met once officially but that ended in a draw and for them that was unacceptable.  Ryo intended to prove Kyokugen Karate was the most powerful martial arts style in the world against someone who was claimed to be one of the strongest fighters in the world.  Terry's techniques were completely original and unpredictable and that was a deadly combination.  If Ryo hadn't known Terry for so long he might have been worried but this was Terry Bogard he was talking about.  He could be defeated.  It was just a matter of time.

Ryo dusted himself off slightly and tightened the outer portion of his gi.  He extended his arm outward as he shouted "ORA ORA!"  This would give Terry a nice wake up call.  If he knew Ryo was serious then there would be no worries of Terry going easy on him.

There was nothing more enlightening than hearing Ryo's famous pre-fight taunt.  It was like a song that never got old.  Terry felt invited to battle with that friendly calling card and he wouldn't dare be rude and not accept the offer.  He gave himself two quick jumps to let the blood flow down into his system giving him that rush he always loved just before the fight started.  Terry quickly snapped his chest and let out a loud grunt letting the world and everyone in the surrounding area know that he was fired up and ready to go.

The referee checked both fighters as they sat in their fighting stances.  Tension was mounding continuously all over the place that it nearly knocked the referee straight on his ass.  He thanked the gods he prayed to that this was the last match of the day and the year.  This wasn't worth the money he was getting but with one last burst of enthusiasm and a swell of air in his lungs he shouted "FIGHT!!"

It was like a gun went off inside of the blimp and the two warriors were fighting for the sake of their lives.  Terry and Ryo rushed at each other with an exaggerated amount of force and their fists collided in an explosion of flesh and bone.  The impact sent both of them back a step but they were still plenty close for a melee onslaught.  Terry threw a combination of two quick jabs at Ryo's head that only hit the space he used to fill.  Ryo followed with a quick back-fist strike that slid against Terry's forearm away from his body and certain harm.  A hard uppercut came flying from Terry's ready fist and Ryo immediately stopped the attack by applying a chop block to the rising bicep.  With a golden opportunity, Ryo swung his leg preparing to deliver a swift roundhouse kick but his folly was underestimating Terry's recovery time as he was well at waist level when the kick finally reached where his skull used to be.

After backing off for a quick second, Terry went at it again.  He threw a slew of quick punches that collided against Ryo's blocked body.  The key to start a match was to wear your opponent down quickly so he has nothing left to deliver later.  Unfortunately for Terry, Ryo had a lot of steam to lose.  After three more punches Ryo canceled this one sided assault and started one of his own.  A quick kick smacked Terry in the arm and straight punch quickly followed.  Terry stepped back to defend against the incoming cluster of attacks and immediately after blocking a back spin kick Terry struck with one of his own.  These two were going no where with their attacks.  Every time one started with an offensive the other finished and nothing was progressing.  Terry caught a quick jab and sent a kick heading towards Ryo's chest that was met with failed results.  The entire event seemed like hours but only four seconds had passed since the referee declared the start of the match.  Everything had gone so fast that even the people at home felt this was rushed.  This was getting out of hand.

Terry cocked his fist back and Ryo replied in kind.  Blocking was out of the question here.  This was a warrior's test of strength.  Both fighter's fist extended as far as their bodies could stretch and the hard as steel knuckles cracked against the other's face sending a painfully sickening sound into the air.  If pain ever needed to be redefined it would have to be at that moment because even the referee cringed while watching that attack take place.  Terry landed straight on his back and Ryo mimicked the response.  They both rolled away from the impact and straight back on their feet.  Terry's hand found its way to the point of collision on his face and he tried to rub the pain away.  It hurt.  It hurt real bad but he'd never give Ryo that justifiable feeling of success after doing it.  Then again, Ryo was doing the exact same thing as the stinging feeling vibrating on his chin was aching for relief.  For most fighters that was a great hit but for guys like Terry and Ryo, they were just getting started.

Before Terry replaced his fighting stance he looked over at Ryo with both of his arms no where near a defensive position.  A vague expression of disbelief crossed Ryo's face as he dropped his guard and waited for Terry to explain his stance.  After seeing his opponent ready to listen, Terry spoke.

"Let's not waste anymore time Ryo," Terry stated.  "How about we go all out from now on?"  That caught Ryo off guard for a second but he could feel where Terry was coming from.  It did feel kind of pointless wasting their time like this but if he wanted to get straight to the point then there was no use arguing.  This was no time to be screwing around.  This was the final match of the King of Fighters tournament.

"You're on Terry!"  Ryo responded snapping back on his fighting stance.  Terry smiled knowing that he was going to get a physically exhilarating match.  They were about to redefine the word fight in levels most people can't even describe.  This was going to be the match to end all matches.  This was it.

Terry was always bold when it came to fighting so there was no surprise when he was the one to make the first move.  His fist was launched from his side and straight at Ryo's unprotected side.  The Invincible Dragon didn't expect Terry to send an attack in his prone and exposed ribs.  Usually he's straight forward with everything he did and left nothing to chance but this move was definitely an undesirable surprise.  If Terry wanted to play that way then it was full speed a head.

An unbelievable force struck Terry's skull as Ryo's fist slashed upward.  The uppercut was so devastating it nearly knocked his cap straight off of his head.  That would have been a detrimental occurrence since the whole world would see that Ryo Sakazaki rocked Terry's world with only a single punch.  Terry didn't let the punch faze him even though it hurt like hell and used the upward motion to kick at Ryo's menacing face.  The blast almost shot Terry's shoe right off of his foot but Ryo's head kept it in its place as his chin was shocked by the astounding force of a full punt.  There wasn't anything else in the world that Ryo could think of doing but tend to his unexpected wound but watching Terry slowly descend to the ground gave him another reason not to cringe in pain.  A heavy fist dug into Terry's gut.  Ryo pulled no punches in this match and Terry was feeling it; literally.  Before his fist could find the harsh shocks coming from the nerves in his stomach a backspin kick smack his cowering face and send his body into a full half spin before the momentum finally stopped.  With his back exposed Ryo found the only opportunity he'd get to level Terry with one good open shot.

A sick feeling entered Ryo's stomach as another fist crashed into his midsection.  Terry used the momentum from the kick to a unique advantage and Ryo was almost sorry he'd kicked Terry in the way he did.  The wind was slowly depleting from Ryo's body and if another punch came in with that velocity he couldn't guarantee the stability of his body.  Terry hit like a true warrior and that brought all the more concern on the Kyokugen Karate side since they knew he was also a man who never gave up.

As Ryo doubled over in pain, Terry charged his fist with a gradual amount of ki as he prepared to launch one of his most favorite techniques.  This one always came through in a clinch and it looked like it would help to send Ryo down to the floor.  Terry shot his fist forward with a tremendous force and as his fist traveled like a rocket the words "BURN KNUCKLE!!" exited from his lips.

Terry's fist past over Ryo's back as the searing energy of his attack burned through a small chunk of Ryo's gi.  Terry had too much force going into the attack and he knew that with this failure he was going to get it all back and then some.  Ryo rolled the fist over his back with the heat still tickling his spine and the Kohou Shippuu Ken was locked and loaded ready to explode straight into Terry's chest.  His fist crushed into Terry's chest and let a loud popping sound into the air.  The impact was too much for the Lone Wolf to handle and he found himself getting the first taste of the ground and as bitter as it was Terry felt like this wasn't going to be a foreign feeling for long.  He rolled back to his knees with the help of Ryo's forced momentum and as he looked up he noticed Ryo not making any kind of move.  That wouldn't be good for Terry to let Ryo get a few seconds of rest.  Terry could take the blows as they came for but if Ryo exhausted himself then he wouldn't half to.

A large ball of energy filled Terry's hand as he drove it straight into the ground smashing the floor beneath him.  "POWER WAVE!!"  Was heard from Terry's lips under the massive destruction of his attack as it traveled towards his unmoving opponent.  Ryo was getting tired already just watching Terry move but dealing with it was a whole new ball game.

Ryo leapt over the attack and to prevent it from seeking further harm he charged his had with a quick and intense impulse and shot out his own ball of ki straight at it.  "KOUOUKEN!!"  Ryo shouted as the blast flew from his palm and downward to meet Terry's attack.  He was kind of proud of himself for doing something his father hadn't even performed.  An air Kououken attack would give Ryo a whole new advantage and strategy when facing any opponent and he wondered what kind of face Terry was showing at this moment.

The surges of energy collided with each other and exploded into colors immeasurable by the standard methods.  The discharge vibrating the fighting square and each team's side was wondering how much zip was put on those attacks as a regular blast from either of them wouldn't cause this kind of destruction.  They were definitely playing for keeps today and nothing was going to stop them from victory.  That thought passed through Terry's head as Ryo was landing right in his direction and there was only one move he had for this situation and if Ryo knew what was good for him he'd pray to the gods to allow physics to break just one law.

"RISING TACKLE!!"  Terry cried as he launched his body straight up into the air.  His legs kicked hard while his body spun and Ryo was immediately leveled with a kick that was liable to send his tongue straight down his throat.  There couldn't have been worse execution and timing but like many things in the fighting realm, the worst was always yet to come.  Ryo's back cracked against the hardwood floor of the fighting square and sent a nauseating sound echoing into the television microphones.  He rolled only once and his face got a nice sample of the freshly polished floor.  The smell of lacquer almost made Ryo vomit or it was the many blows he received in the gut.  It was hard to tell at this point since his entire body vibrated with cries of pain.  This was like a living nightmare since he'd only been knocked down once and already his body was ready to give up.

Letting loose an onslaught of attacks really wore a guy out.  Once Terry landed his lungs reminded him that the body needs air and in rational doses during the strain of physical activity.  His nerves shouted at him from all over his racked body telling him that he either attend to the injuries or it's going to quit.  Terry knew never to listen and giving in now would mean he wasn't as strong as he thought himself to be.  His entire career was built upon pushing his limits and now was the perfect time to extend some more.  Ryo was just ascending to a standing position when Terry felt the fire of adrenaline rush through his system.  He had one more good rush in him before he would have to dip into his reserves and if the timing was right then that would be all he would need.

Instincts kicked in just in time as Ryo blocked a quick side snap kick and the following kick aimed at his head.  Terry still had a lot of speed left in him and if Ryo was going to give himself some breathing room he would have to get in a good counter or the more plausible choice, fighting fire with fire.  Ryo met Terry's incoming haymaker with one of his own and their fists cracked loudly into the silent air.  Both fighters felt the stinging clasp of pain ringing into their hands but that never stopped either before and while both of them quickly stepped back they felt no reserves in starting again.  Their shins collided with a heavy smack as their roundhouse kicks were only blocked by the opposing strike.  Once their legs were forced down, their fists came in and with the way they were aiming the only thing that was going to stop the collision was the other's face.

Terry and Ryo fell flat on their back as the entire arena thanked them for their gracious halt.  If another shockwave of flesh on bone occurred there would be no telling how long the glass would hold and causing another unwanted distraction during the middle of their match.  The air never tasted better as Terry took big gulps as the ceiling entertained him for the time being.  Likewise, Ryo was also enjoying the seconds of rest as his body consumed the invisible molecules like it was all you can eat night and dinner was already paid for.  The referee was almost gasping at the sight.  Watching to fighters almost knock each other out was not an expected scenario.  Still, his job had to be preformed as the mental count began.

_One…  Two…  Three…  Four…_  The referee started while watching the prone fighter's bodies only move to devour air.  Just as he got to six Ryo and Terry started their movements to their feet.  It was a long and bumpy road and as much as their bodies defied the actions, Terry and Ryo knew there was only one way they could win this fight and it wasn't on their backs.

_Seven…  Eight…_  The referee thought almost finishing the count and the match.  The jittering bodies of Terry Bogard and Ryo Sakazaki looked like they wanted nothing more than to lie down and give up.  If only their brains and bodies functioned on the same wavelength this would be an entirely different situation.  Nevertheless, neither one could give up now and as the count reached nine both of them were on their feet and the fight would continue.

The air stung entering Terry's lungs as exhaustion became a familiar feeling.  Ryo was fairing no better as his chest felt like it was seconds from caving in.  Their bodies were demanding a halt of this abuse.  This was absurd pushing forward like this but insanity was the calling card for South Town's two favorite sons.

There was only one more move Terry had left in him and he hated to waste it now but victory was only a few short steps away and Terry had a lot to prove; especially in front of the cameras.  His right arm shook as it could barely contain all of the energy he was storing in it.  The joints in each finger twitched as he forced as fist and knew there was only one way to expel this feeling at it was standing only several feet away.

Ryo noticed Terry's attempt at a subtle movement and felt there was only one thing he could do to counter.  He cocked his hands at his side and filled the space between his palms with an immense internal energy.  Knowing Terry Bogard, this couldn't be any ordinary attack.  Ryo had to push the limits of his body and his Kyokugen training all in the same instance.  This was the only way Ryo could ascend past his father's teaching and become his own warrior.  If he was going to win this match then he was going to have to originate the newest and deadliest attack in the Kyokugen arsenal.

"HAOUUU!!!"  Ryo cried as large blast of energy filled between his palms.  The vibration snapping at his arms almost tore them from the sockets but his resistance didn't allow them to quit now.  His body cried for dismal but the calls fell upon empty ears.  There was only one thing he wanted to do now and his mind was in total control.  As Terry lurched his fist forward and downwards it became now or never for the Kyokugen warrior as he pushed his arms forward releasing the reserved energy of ten men from within his hands.

"POWER GEYSER!!"

"SHOUKOUKEN!!"

The two barrages of ki energy collided with an unbelievable velocity and an even more concentrated explosion.  Terry's tower of orange held its own against Ryo's man-sized blast but as soon as Terry's energy started to dissipate Ryo's attack kept pressing forward.  This was the new style Ryo had implemented into the Kyokugen Karate's ultimate projectile technique.  Instead of releasing a single ball he intensified the blast by releasing the energy marginally allowing it to slip through Terry's attack and straight through to his chest.  What he didn't expect was the second fist Terry drove into the ground and the following spike of energy pushed Ryo's attack and his body back a few steps.

Ryo's feet scratched against the hard wood floor and nearly tore through his tough skin.  Terry had received a little breathing room and to make matters worse for Ryo, he had another fist prepped and ready as he drove it into the ground cracking the wood beneath it and sending the most powerful wave of energy the camera's had ever witnessed.

The intensity was growing stronger as Ryo felt the tickle of Terry's attack at the tips of his fingers.  He had only one more shot at this and if he expelled his remaining energy now there wouldn't be a need for Terry to connect with another attack.  He would have been a dead man either way.  All the same, quitting wasn't in Ryo's vocabulary as he pulled his hands back and charged up for one final blow that would make or break his career.  This was going to be the defining moment of the Kyokugen Karate Dojo.

"HAOUUUU!!!  SHOUKOUKENNNNN!!!!"

*          *          *          *          *

"Ah…  This is good," Igniz stated while staring into the monitor.  The match was going almost too perfect for words.  Soon everything would fall right into place and the feeble competitors of the King of Fighters tournament would become guinea pigs for the ultimate N.E.S.T.S. project.  This was just too good for words.

Igniz immediately snapped his fingers with his eyes locked on the monitor and a figure appeared from the shadows and bowed towards the benevolent leader.

"Yes sir," a female voice called.  Igniz almost wanted to smile at the familiar response but he kept his emotions at bay.  There was much more work to be done.

"Did you order Kula and Foxy to return to the blimp?"  He calmly asked.

"Yes sir…  Everything is taken care of my lord," she responded.  Step one was complete.  Step two was moments away.

"Good.  Have our assassins exterminate the failed projects before the blimp takes off.  You know the consequences of failure.  Now go," Igniz ordered.  The female bowed and walked away without a hint of defiance or resistance.  Igniz took a good deep breath as he relaxed himself further in his chair.  The data began flowing through the monitors and the winners of the match had been officially declared.  N.E.S.T.S.'s technology was absolutely fabulous.  It was like living in another world.

"Do you know what clones and computers have in common?"  The elder man asked the two silent figures standing at his side.  He was not expecting a response from either since one was sworn to silence under the cloak and the other only spoke when she wasn't in his presence.  Without waiting another second for the unanticipated to occur, Igniz replied to himself.

"They do exactly what they tell you to do."

*          *          *          *          *

Standing no more than a hundred meters from the blimp, Kula and Foxy waited for the signal to approach the vehicle back to headquarters.  Diana had told them to watch for the fireworks outside.  That would be the call sign stating that the match had ended and the blimp was moments from taking off.  They were to do nothing more than wait inside until they reached the main base of operations.  It was a simple duty and it bothered Kula to know that this was ordered hours before the final match began.  Usually they were dictated their orders days in advance but now something felt out of place.  The same secure feeling N.E.S.T.S. had when retrieving their agents had almost vanished and the fact that the insane K'9999 had disappeared from the N.E.S.T.S. treatment facility along with his crony Angel gave her a sour taste in her mouth.  Something was out of place and Kula did not want to be on the wrong side of it; especially now.

"It looks like things are just getting started," Foxy mentioned while staring into the recesses of the blimp.  She assumed that Team Kyokugen Karate and Team Fatal Fury could rock the blimp harder than they were witnessing but then again the match could have just abruptly ended and the real purpose for their attendance was just about to take place.

A firework exploded from a nearby launch tube followed by several more.  Kula's eyes immediately opened in surprise as the sign they have been waited for blew off without a hitch.  "Come on Foxy," Kula ordered, "We need to get moving!"

"No…  You've reached the end of the line," a voice called from behind them.  Kula didn't even hear the stalking footsteps behind her as an unwanted visitor was lurking beyond their sight.  She didn't even have time to think of a reaction as she saw the unsightly view of a sickening black drill pierce through Foxy's chest and let out a horrific winding noise that would plague her nightmares for months.

"UGHNNN!!  K – KULA!!!"  Foxy cried as the life she once knew disappeared without a final decent word of departure.  Her lungs were severely punctured and any chance at a revival would be futile.  The assassin knew where to hit and how hard to hit her and there was only one person Kula knew who had the human anatomy wrapped up in his mind.

Turning her head and body Kula saw the unwelcome visage of K'9999 and the perky Angel.  They both had simple smiles on their faces as if this was a pleasant sight.  To them it may have been but to normal people it was down right frightening.  This wasn't what Kula expected to encounter before her departure back to headquarters.  This was horrific.

"We've already got the strongest fighters in the world so buzz off creeps!"  Angel happily declared.  Her gestures and movements were mimicked by the sadistic K'9999 as they finally seemed to reach some common ground with each other.  That only spelt trouble for Kula as she was already handicapped and now before her was a life or death situation.

The impenetrable drill arm of K'9999 slowly began to reshape itself back into his blue gloved hand.  He looked over at Kula with a devil's glare and began to speak.  "Failures like you and K'?  Your days are numbered!"

Kula clenched her fist tightly almost to the point of breaking as she tried to take in all that has happened.  Everything and everyone that she's cared for had been taken away with one foul swoop and she could do nothing more but sit back and watch.  "You'll pay big…"  She stated with fear tickling her throat.  "You'll pay big for this!"

Laughter nearly broke through K'9999's already hideous grin.  "What can biological defects like you and K' hope to accomplish?!"  He taunted with a wicked glare of destruction burning in his eyes.  Kula had no words in response.  She was just frozen in her place while her mind clashed at what to do next.  There was nothing she could do by herself.  She was once again all alone.

"Uh…  Biological defects?!"  A sharp voice called from behind Kula.  That stinging tone almost burned K'9999's insides to ashes.  He knew who that voice belonged to but his eyes needed to confirm it.  They would get all of the help he would ever need.

"WHAT THE?!"  K'9999 shrieked just before a pair of sunglasses shattered against his face.  The tiny bits of black shrapnel cut against his hard skin but not to the point of drawing blood.  That man had gotten lucky but if K'9999's brain was functioning as well as his rage then he would have noticed that was a simple diversion caused by the man he did not want to see right now.

A flame endowed fist cracked against K'9999's face and sent him packing yards away from his standing position.  Angel immediately gasped in horror and ran after her fallen comrade while shouting his name.  Kula couldn't believe what she was looking at as the black and grey mug of K' appeared right before her eyes and practically saved her life.

"What are you still doing here?"  He calmly asked.  "You better leave…  Now!"  He ordered.  Kula didn't know what to think of his suggestion but her instincts were still working as her legs ran away from the scene and towards safer ground.  K' put on his fighting stance hoping that K'9999 would have the balls to back up his words with his fists.  He hadn't had a good lick against him in two weeks and he was just asking for another even after his brutal defeat.

"Kay Kay!"  Angel said while helping her dearest up.

"URAAAGH!!"  K'9999 spat, "Not now woman!  Let me go!"  He snapped trying to pry himself loose of Angel's grip but she was resisting with strength he didn't even know she had.

"The blimp is taking off Kay Kay!  We have to hurry!"  She beckoned while pulling him closer towards the airborne vehicle.  The sudden realization of K'9999's wanted opponent jumped back into memory as he started to turn with his partner and run towards their only ticket to vengeance.

"This isn't over defect!"  K'9999 shouted from a sprint.  K' knew this had ended without the fun he was seeking but getting in that punch was better than nothing.  He dropped his guard and headed back towards where the blue haired girl was standing which should have been much further away if things got ugly.  It really didn't bother him either way but he was told to make sure no harm came to her and K' didn't screw around when he set his mind to something.

"Wha – What happened?"  Kula asked.  "Diana…  Diana told us to –"

"Ckssh!"  K' spat releasing a wad of saliva onto the disgusting South Town street.  He was surprised that this girl didn't know a damn thing about what was going on and hated the fact that he had to be the one to inform her.  It was like babysitting and K' hated kids.  "The Diana you knew is dead.  Leave it at that."

"W – What?!"  Kula replied in disbelief.  That was the final nail in the coffin for her.  Now she was back to being all alone.  Her cold heart began to freeze at the very thought of it and she remained motionless even as K' blew right past her.

Things never went according to plan as far as K' was concerned.  He wasn't told this girl had to deal with emotions following the truth but nevertheless, here he was just waiting for that girl to respond.  K' had enough of waiting after a few seconds and started to walk away.  "Ckssh…  Damnit.  If you're done sulking we've got other things to deal with.  Get a move on."  He stated not even stopping himself after his words were spoken.  That statement was like a shining light on Kula's dismal looking life.  She had been torn from one group and is now being brought into another.  This intrigued her and almost made her happy knowing that the man she desperately wanted answers from was leading the way.  Without even a thought of hesitation Kula followed her already distanced leader with the hopes of figuring out the puzzle she was now wrapped up in.

*          *          *          *          *

Breathes of regeneration and relief swelled into Ryo's lungs.  He was still standing but barely.  His body was telling him that it could do no more and even if Ryo wanted to defy it he would just collapse.  There were parts of his body injured that he didn't even know he had.  It took everything it had in him and more to knock Terry down but like he always said during a fight; the means justify the ends as he stared done at the unmoving body of Terry Bogard.

The referee couldn't move.  He was still in shock after seeing the two massive blasts of energy collide and then watching Terry Bogard take the brunt of the blast was all too much.  His letter of resignation would be on the desk of his boss in the morning but not before he yelled "K.O.!!" signaling the end of the fight.  Ryo didn't even have the energy to smile but he was more than comforted.  It was all over now.  He fell back into the waiting arms of his teammates as standing broke through the barrier of his stamina.  Robert was more than happy to oblige this time and with King helping him out he didn't receive the shower of sweat as he did last week.  He didn't want his two thousand dollar fighting attire to get soiled again.

"Ryo…  Hey buddy!  Take it easy," Robert commented.  There was nothing left for him to do now so if he wanted to rest now then why not?

"I'll…  I'll be alright," Ryo sad sucking in air like it was the cure for cancer.  His words were reassuring but his actions were another story all together.  King tried her best to wipe the remaining sweat from his moist brow.  Ryo looked as bad as he did last week and he only went through one opponent.  He must have been pretty banged up.

"Ryo…  Relax, it's over…"  King stated as she helped him back to his feet.  It looked as if the little breather helped since he was appearing a lot more like himself.  Unfortunately for him, he really couldn't accept his fiancé's words.  It couldn't end just like this.

On the other side of the fighting square there was a boatload of concern that Terry was unable to take in all at once.  He was hurt and he was down but he wasn't completely out of it but everyone was acting as if he was.  This was almost as painful as taking all of Ryo's hits.

"Terry!"  Mary shouted while trying to shake him back to consciousness.  If she knew that Terry was alright there wouldn't be a need for this but Terry had other ideas.  He just had to wake for a sign before he could begin his move.  They would just have to deal with his planted unconsciousness.

Joe picked up Terry's body so he would at least be sitting instead of lying.  He gave Terry to big slaps in the back hoping to knock his consciousness back into his body.  It didn't work but Joe felt better anyways.  When Terry went down he really went down and there was no helping it now.  Another year and another loss that was all there was to it and even as Joe hated to admit it he had to give Ryo his due props.  It took a big man to take Terry out.

"Hey buddy, you with me?"  Joe asked shaking Terry's shoulders back and forth.  "What, are you just going stay here all night?"

Joe's hopeful reintroduction to Terry's world was cut short but the sudden shake inside of the blimp.  This wasn't just your ordinary out of place earthquake; something was really out of place.

"Woah – WOAH?!"  Joe screamed while clasping on to Terry's back so he wouldn't sustain any more unnecessary wounds as everyone else tried to grasp proper footing.

"What the?!"  Robert shouted, "Are we moving?!"

"Hold on," Takuma declared as he remained firm in his place.  He wasn't worried about the shaking in the fighting square, the presence he felt was much more shocking and scary than the rocking in their boat.  His words were supposed to calm his students down from their concerns and focus at the new problem waiting to be dealt with.

A bright light flashed before everyone's eyes.  Beyond their position a black aura appeared with a menacing stance and en even worse vibe.  His malevolent figure looked to be the destroying the light because of its very existence.  As the blimp kept on moving everyone had their attention focused on that man and not where they were going.  He seemed to be the one behind all of this and only he had the answers they were all seeking.

"What is this?!"  Joe shot, "Is this your idea of an aerial victory party?!"

"Calm down…  Joe," Terry said while standing.  It was as if he had just woken up from a bad dream and his muscles were reminding him of the past events as they stung his memory with calls of pain.  Even so, Terry still had to show some kind of leadership status around here and with everyone almost to the point of panicking his cool head was needed now more than ever.

"Terry!  You shouldn't be standing," Mary replied.  Him being awake was almost as scary as the man in the light.  If Terry was up that means he was just as prone to danger as everyone else and that was the last thing Mary wanted for him.  She didn't sacrifice all of her emotions to watch him get hurt now.  Terry still didn't pass her a single glance as he adjusted some muscles and rubbed some of his aching joints.

"Wha?!  Who's that?!"  Joe replied while staring forward.  There was no point in trying to try to get Terry to relax.  That was like stopping one of his Screw Uppers with a feather.  There was more interesting site before them and they had to find out what was going on.

Before any answers were given, the blimp shook hysterically.  This time instead of rocking them back and for it felt like they just lost a tone of weight and footing became a desired commodity as the blimp was destroyed and in its place a rocket was formed.  The main thrusters kicked off when the other half of the blimp descended.  They were all being taken some place far far away from here and it hurt everyone just to know they were pawns in this game and could do nothing more but wait for answers.

"I've been waiting for you, King of Fighters champions," the voice spoke.  It was cold and emotionless like so many other villains this crew has faced in the past.  With all other stereotypical thoughts aside, they waited to hear more from this man who had the whole aura of responsibility wrapped around his black figure.

The lights finally reduced themselves from his presence and he finally appeared in all of his glory.  His costume shook Terry worst all as it reminded him of someone he was wrecked with the demons of the past.  He was lucky his cap could cover his eyes because right now they were ready to bug right out of his head.

"I've been waiting to see if you were worthy of your title," he said again.  If his presence wasn't scary enough that large man-sized lion was simply terrifying.  Especially since it's red eyes were glaring with the look of blood.

"Zero…!"  Terry shouted clasping his fist.  Everyone looked over at Terry since his angered stare was beginning to make the mood unbearable.

"Zero?"  The man stated, "A mere vagabond not worthy of the name.  The real me shall show you true power Terry Bogard.  I am the original Zero."

Terry nearly choked on his own rage.  All of the previous information given was leading him in the wrong direction.  Zero was dead.  He was the real deal.

"And I've brought someone you may have had previous contact with," Zero stated as two more men stepped forward.  One was bearing the look of the demon while he clasped his body with the colors of crimson.  The other almost blew the cap right off of Terry's head.

"Kri – Zalid?!"  Terry spoke.

"No way!"  Joe replied.

"Impossible!"  Andy jumped in.  Mary had an overwhelming look of concern as she wondered why her teammates were flipping out of their lids.

"Andy, what's going on?!"  Mary asked and she probably picked the right choice since Terry and Joe were consumed with their emotions at the moment.

"That's Krizalid.  He was the one responsible for the events of the 1999 tournament.  We saw him die."

Mary gasped as Andy's words finally hit her.  If he was supposed to be dead, then why did he appear right in front of them.

"That's right younger Bogard brother," Zero stated, "The first imperfection Krizalid was killed.  This is his replacement.  His clone was a far better replacement than the original.  This time he won't fail."

Those words made everyone's stance just that much tenser.  They didn't have much more room left for discussion and since their questions had been buried under the sea of shock there was only one more thing left for them to do.  Andy, Terry, and Joe tightened their fists.  They knew what was coming from two years of experience and their adrenaline had to be at the highest point possible.

Ryo watched his South Town companions started to trickle on the edge.  For the most part Ryo was still shocked that out of everything that happened, Terry was right.  He flexed his muscles and soon the rush of blood back into his system buried any thoughts of pain that he once had.  His teammates saw Ryo and didn't know what to think but putting up their guard was not a bad idea and soon there were nine of the strongest fighters in the world ready and waiting for the first move to be made.  Everything was going according to plan.  This was too good to be true.  Zero cracked his knuckles and called out to the King of Fighters.

"Come on warriors…  Show me your true strength."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Author Notes:  Woo hoo!!  Two weeks later and I'm back!  What a rush.  Yea I know I know big whoop but it is for me.  Although I shouldn't really brag since this chapter was like the easiest I've written in a while since there was only one fight I had to worry about but I felt that a lot of you knew it was coming anyways.  Sigh.  It's been rough.  I'm sorry to say that after this I wouldn't hold your breath for another chapter until at least the middle of March since my quarter at college is winding down and I'm going to be overloaded with projects and finals.  On the lighter side, I've noticed that I have attracted a couple of new reviewers and with that in mind I really must have stirred up some confusion with my previous chapter.  I'm sorry my Story Notes were so shotty last chapter but I desperately wanted to post it before the Superbowl started so I'll do both chapters here and now.  I know I must have stirred up a lot of confusion with Diana's death and all but I had a good reason and without further ado:

Story Notes:

- Diana's death: Yea I killed her.  Did I forget that she didn't die?  Did I not watch the K' team ending for KOF 2k3?  The answer is no!  The fact of the matter is I knew three chapters ago that Diana was alive and I intended to keep it that way but alas the sad story of KOF 2k3 made me think how sorry Playmore is turning the KOF universe into.  So instead of keeping the real her around and follow that inane storyline I've vied for one of my own.  I think N.E.S.T.S. would be smarter than to let one of their agents just up and leave and now with the clone in place they could even make some kind of a comeback even if their ship is destroyed in the KOF 2k1 game.  Besides, N.E.S.T.S. seems to be in love with clones and I thought I gave a good hint of it after she was killed off.  Oh well.  On another side it gives Kula another reason to fall in the arms of K'.  Ahhh…  how cute.  But that's another fan-fiction.  There are plenty out there involving those two so why not check those out since there will be none of that here.  I think.

- Angel's past:  Completely false!  Actually just made up since there really was none but thanks to the kind words of Vulto I decided to pursue it further.  She started to become really interesting and decided to tweak my original story to keep her involve.  I'll warn you though, I think this change might either make or break my story around her since many Angel fans out there might not see eye to eye concerning her **[!!CENSORED!!]** this might make for a bad turn out but I don't mind if some will feel that way later.  I thought this was the best way to portray her during 2k1 tournament and that's the way its gotta be.

- Kula's Character:  Yet another thing that might have come off as confusing to some but I'll let you know how I saw it.  I know how cute she may come off during her intro and win poses but that is neither here nor there.  I took her character just as she was in the cut scenes and that made her dark and serious about her work.   I know she has that sweet side to her that is why I gave her that little moment during this chapter.  She is a really hard character to write since her appearance in the 2000 tournament and NO I am not going to use the shotty HK comics as a crutch for her character.  The way I wrote her in my previous fic is the way she is being portrayed now.  I didn't hear any complaints then so I'm wondering why they are flooding in now.  Oh well, can't win them all.  There will be more on her later.

- Fighting in the blimp:  Com'on guys.  I had to do this.  I know the victory celebration was supposed to be in there but the reasons for why its not should be obvious.  Nevertheless this is making for an excellent start towards the end of the story.

Alright guys I'd like to thank each and every one of you for sticking with me for so long.  It's been a long and arduous road but we're hanging in there.  This chapter culminates the beginning of the end and the real surprises of this saga have yet to be revealed.  Stick around guys because I'm just getting warmed up.  Take it easy and hopefully I'll see you next chapter.)


	12. Chapter 11: A Test of Strength, Courage,...

The King of Fighters

The Strongest Fighter in the World

By MavGunloc

(aka: Luis M. Vila)

**Disclaimer:**  I do not own King of Fighters, the characters, or premise of the story.  They belong to SNK.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter 11:  A Test of Strength, Courage, and Emotion**

"Come on warriors…  Show me your true strength," Zero ordered as the cold sting of his voice echoed into the arena.  It was almost paralyzing to stand face to face with this man from the ominous look of his brow and the deadly stature of his presence but the King of Fighters victors were not going to be swayed away.

Terry's knuckles cracked as he clenched his fist.  His arm was calling out to him to start some action but his mind knew better than that; for now anyways.  Something just wasn't right about this situation.  His brain was telling him to wait and think this through but no matter how strong they were, the will of his thoughts couldn't compare to the pressure his instincts as they were weighing on him to continue and fight.  If he was going to get any answers it was going to be after the victory.

The cold air passing through Ryo's lungs as he breathed in and out were like shocks to his body immediately waking him from his woozy state.  The battle with Terry took a lot out of him but now it was as if it never even occurred.  This was the rush a warrior would receive before doing battle against a king's army and Ryo knew that there was no way off of this blimp unless they went through them.  Ryo's eyes caught Terry's for one brief moment and their souls talked for the split second they met as if the fate of their lives were discussed in a matter of seconds.  Terry tipped his cap down belaying the discussion to continue and proceeded without looking back to start the match as he rushed forward like a mad bull waiting to eliminate anything that stood in his way.

The sudden movement caught everyone by surprise as if a giant _FIGHT_ bell had rung in their minds.  They should have expected this coming from the Lone Wolf first but nevertheless, surprises can never be extinguished.  Terry leaped into the air as his legs shot out all of the momentum they could muster and with a quick flip later his fist was lit up with a dark blue flame as he was ready to bring the hurt down upon Zero.

"BURN KNUCKLE!!"  Yelled Terry as his fist crushed down against the opened palm of his devastatingly powerful opponent.  Zero clasped his mighty hand around the still burning fist that Terry held and chucked him aside as if her were a piece of garbage waiting to be burned.  Terry's body slammed against the cold ground shoulder first and the effects of his previous match were begging to swell back.

Zero looked down at the feeble attempt of an attack and the soul who dare tried such foolishness on him.  Any other man would feel sympathy for Terry after coming from a long and hard match only to face the might of Zero but this man was different.  He had a job to do and nothing was going to stop him from carrying out his orders.

"Pathetic…"  Zero almost sighed while pulling his eyes away from the fallen wolf.  Terry was still reeling from the fall and the impact reminded him of the pain he suffered before but there was no way he was going to quit yet.  The plan had just barely started.

"KOUOUKEN!!"  Ryo shouted unleashing a burst of ki that smacked Zero directly across the face.  Zero kept his head locked to the side as the burning scratch of the previous attack echoed in his brain for the passing moments.  It would be a cunning reminder not to underestimate these fighters as he did and now it was time for Zero to get serious.

Ryo crunched his teeth together as he saw Zero return his vision towards his eyes.  There was no use trying to stop it now, they were already in even if it was over their heads.  He moved in at full speed while shouting "Let's go!" to his teammates.  They knew never to question Ryo's orders especially at times like these and they move along with him as they approached the mighty Zero.

As Terry reached his feet he noticed the Kyokugen Team going at it with the monster known as Zero.  They threw their unique volley of kicks and punches much to no avail but they kept on fighting and that's what Terry really respected about them.  Of course, respect is a hard commodity around the fighting realm and just standing there wasn't going to prove much for his character.  His body reacted just as it usually would during the start of a fight and his legs pushed him forward as the fight was calling his name and he knew of only one method to silence it.

Terry's intended interjection was immediately halted by the blade like slices of air that swirled in front of his being.  It nearly lifted his cap right off of his head and Terry knew of only one man who could manipulate wind as deadly as Joe Higashi.  Krizalid's leg fell softly as he stared at the Lone Wolf with his dead grey eyes as if he were giving him a message of what has occurred and what's to come.  Only a few fractions of a second passed before Andy and Joe arrived on the scene to back up their fearless leader.

"Terry!"  Andy said catching up to Terry's left side and Joe quickly grunted behind both of them as his feet smack the ground to a stunning halt.  There was nothing more the kick boxer wanted than to get his knuckles cracked and he knew just the person who was willing to donate his body to the cause.

"Looks like somebody sent in the clowns…"  Joe quipped while quickly swiping his nose and putting on a smirk.  It wasn't everyday an opportunity to use that classic pun shined lighting into his life at he wasn't about to waste it just because the mood became a little serious.  Nevertheless, his body flexed itself into his well known fighting stance and awaiting the moment of anxiety as all of his adrenaline was about to explode.  This was the rush he always loved before the fight started and now it was ready and at his disposal.

Krizalid's eyes glowed in a dark red light.  It was if a demon was suddenly awakening and the memories of battles past filled his mind to the point of insanity.  There had to be a way to relieve himself of this rage and he found three wonderful bodies to help.  History is destined to repeat itself only if both parties allow it to occur.

This wasn't going to be the case today.

A succession of kicks vaulted towards Zero's position but the speed and power of the attacks were only those of an amateur.  Robert Garcia's data may have been a bit over estimated but his will and determination were sure on par.  Even as he swung his leg forward and up with all of the strength in his body it still wasn't enough to bruise or even reach Zero at his current level.  Robert tried and tried as he might but he wasn't getting anywhere and all of his wasted energy served to do nothing more than to waste time.

Robert lurched forward as the impact of Zero's fist driving into his stomach sent his breakfast to the back of his throat.  He coughed as the merciless Zero twisted his knuckles around Robert's skin and then with one swift motion launched him backwards with a devastating backhand.  The crunching sound of Robert's teeth snapping together would have made a normal man's heart stop but for someone like Robert Garcia, it was all in a days work.

As one of their warriors fell it didn't stop the Kyokugen Karate Team from moving on.  In his place stepped in Ryo and Takuma and their fists carried the emotions they felt for their fallen comrade.  Just because Robert was down did not mean he was out and Ryo and Takuma was ready to give Zero a run for his money while he recovered.  They both swung their heavy fists high giving Zero an opportunity to duck but his short lived rush of freedom was halted as two sharp Kyokugen front snap kicks crashed against his forearm and drove him straight back to a straight position.  Whatever doubts he had about the Kyokugen fighting style were starting to thin out as he battled against these two.  Still, they were only human and their bodies could only go so far.  Zero was ready to test their limits and it would only take him the blink of an eye.

The blinding red sting of pain crossed Ryo's eyes as Zero's fist cracking against the side of his face.  Takuma had enough trouble dealing with the kick that snapped against his ribs let alone worrying about what Zero was up to know.  The grey haired monster's movements were so fast Takuma didn't even see them coming but his body sure had a differing opinion.  He would have soon reached his knees in agony if his pride as well as his life weren't on the line.

A hard black boot crossed the side of Takuma's face and sent him flying back.  His body slammed against the wall leaving a large man sized crack and an even worse bruise screaming at his blind spot.  Before he fell flat on his face he saw his only daughter and his son's true love running forward to confront the monster known as Zero.  There could be no feeling greater that he has ever experienced than the pride that was flowing through him at this very moment.

Yuri and King passed the two fallen Kyokugen students and approached Zero with a bold rage that could only be found within the heart of two women.  Yuri led first since her smaller frame carried the most speed and her leg lifted from the ground and twisted with a hurricane like fury.  Zero felt the distinct impact of three swift kicks before Yuri's daring attack ended and before he had the immediate and open chance to counter King's assault began.

"DOUBLE STRIKE!!"  Cried King as she spun around in a tornado kick like fashion.  Two fairly large bullets of ki shot forward with amazing speed and were aimed at the dead center of Zero's exposed chest.  Yuri took a quick leap back and awaited the completion of their unique tactic but all they found was the abrupt and unbridled destruction of their hopes and dreams.

Zero swung his cape up like the blade of an ancient samurai warrior and with two quick swipes he reflected the projectiles and turned them back on its creator and her teammate.

Yuri and King shrieked as the momentous blast struck them both before they could take another breath and as soon as their memories affixed themselves on their position they were flat on their backs and cringing in pain.  King never knew how powerful her projectiles were until this day.  This was one of the most painful lessons she had ever learned and her body would scorn her for this until her memory faded.  Yuri was in the exact same boat after taking that attack.  She had always underestimated the ki attacks from anyone distant from the Kyokugen dojo but after that her horn would be playing a different tune.

Looking down at the fallen opponents made Zero want to sigh.  He had obliterated the very best the world had to offer in just the blink of an eye and it was very dissatisfying.  He wondered if the other teams that didn't make it this far could have posed a greater challenge but there was no use dwelling on what could have been.  Zero had to deal with the present and that left him two very distinct options.

Kill or be killed.

"The skills of you're Kyokugen Karate are far weaker than I had estimated," Zero declared.  His words were like a bolt of lightning cutting deep into any and everyone who could hear it.  Ryo was the first to react as he pushed his body up from the ground and slowly ascended to his feet.  The rest of his team followed in his actions as the King of Fighters champions that looked to be defeated rose from the ground and tightened their stances.  A fire brewed in Ryo's eyes after the insulting words sunk underneath his skin.  There was no way he was going to let anyone get away with insulting the most powerful martial arts form in existence.  His teeth nearly cracked under the weight of his applied force as Zero began to speak once again.

"Intriguing…"  He stated while watching the Kyokugen Karate team stand up to take their inevitable demise.  Zero was almost ready to choke on his words but an animal showed its fiercest look seconds before its death.  "I thought you had reached your limit."

Ryo spat in his mind at the very thought of taking Zero's words seriously.  His knuckles cracked as both of his fists tightened and he could feel the rest of his team expressing the same emotions.  He calmed himself as much as he could and confronted Zero with the only statement that needed to be said.

"Buddy…  We're just getting started!"

Terry ducked under a volley of kicks and before Krizalid could respond Joe leaned in with an assortment of punches that kept the thought to be dead warrior at bay.  Speed wasn't Terry's best friend at the moment as a swell of fatigue fell over his body.  He knew he shouldn't be pushing himself so hard but then again this is where he showed his greatest feats of strength.  When Terry knew his life was on the line then he would keep on fighting with every fiber in his being to live and see another day.

Although he would never admit it, Joe was having a rough time of his own pushing Krizalid back.  This wasn't the same fighter he'd face two years back and it was almost frightening to think that your past could come back to haunt you.  Even so, Joe expelled those doubtful thoughts from his mind and swung his fists with a new enthusiasm.  It was unfortunate that his extra efforts were silenced by one sharp blast from Krizalid's palm.  Joe knew his gut was tough but even he had to back down against the awesome power of their new found adversary.

Krizalid was seconds away from smiling at his work when Andy moved in with an onslaught of kicks, punches, and palm thrusts.  It wasn't easy for Krizalid to take one three opponents although he'd never say it but this Fatal Fury team that defeated his worse half so long ago was definitely worth the reputation that surrounded them.  After a quick volley of parries Krizalid found and opening in Andy's assortment of attacks and gave him a sharp kick straight to the sternum.  The unfriendly sting left a reminiscing touch on Andy's memory as he landed next to his comrades.  Krizalid was a lot more powerful than he remembered and it would take a lot more of effort to take him down this time.  Andy was ready for it and he hoped his brother felt the same.

A shining yellow fist smashed the ground next to Andy and heard the legendary cry "POWER WAVE!" that made his brother famous.  The wave of ki blitzed toward the unmoving Krizalid and his arms reacted to the blast by protecting his body from it.  The burning sensation that remained made his skin crawl as if it were a feeling that was beyond man and beast.  Before anymore philosophical thoughts passed through his mind, Team Fatal Fury was on the attack once again.

"ORA ORAAA!!"  Joe cried while chopping his leg downward with a thunderous crack.  Krizalid's shoulder erupted in a swell of torment as the tremendous kick sunk itself deep into his body.  He clutched his aching joint just as it was on the verge of bursting but the wave of attacks didn't stop there.  He heard the movement of another and the only thing stopping him from attempt to counter the assault was the blinding stings of pain making his vision see red.

"ZAN EI KEN!"  Andy cried as his body darted out.  His sharp elbow pierced the chest of his opponent and sent Krizalid skidding back from the impact.  The wall was a nice treat from the cuts and bruises he had just received but even a good thing can turn into a back one as Krizalid noticed just how deep his body was into the surface.  The position of the soon to be dead fighters was masked under the dust and smoke that his boots left after he dragged them back with him.  His nerves were pleading him to quit but he knew he couldn't when the thought of failure touched his mind.  There was only one place for losers to go and he really didn't want to meet his other half.

Rising from his knees, Terry felt the cold chill of sweat run down his face as he saw the prone body of Krizalid soaking in the attacks they delivered.  Terry was very proud of the fact that he and his teammates were able to get into the groove they were in before that helped defeat this man in the past.  Alone they were a total wreck and Krizalid completely dominated the fight but when they linked their attacks together there was no way that this monster could stand up against a pack of hungry wolves.

Taking a quick glance to his left and right, Terry revealed a look of eagerness from his best friend and a look of proud determination from his brother.  Krizalid was down but he was far from out and with that in mind Team Fatal Fury charged in hoping one of them would be able to deliver that one knockout blow that would end this painful feeling of de ja vu and their misery.

Seeing the beasts approach made Krizalid feel his will to survive impede itself over any of his thoughts and his body reacted in kind.  His leg spun from its rested position and stirred up a violent wind.  Just as he saw the beady little eyes of his adversaries approach he released the most vicious kick that anyone could have imagined and a tornado of hurt approached the three young heroes.

"RYAAAAAHHH!!"  The three warriors yelled in unison as the burst of invisible fury brushed them aside like leaves in the wind.  Their bodies were tossed in opposite directions and each landed against something not so forgiving.  The thuds their bodies made were almost as bad as the landing itself.  Terry's eyes were locked tight as he hoped the cries and sores would fade away soon.  Joe, landing face first, had a tough time recognizing up from down let alone thinking about how long it would take for the pain to subside.  None of them were ready for what Krizalid had to dish out and this was only his pre-fight warm up.

The sounds of bodies cracking and expressions of anguish were too much for the heir of Geese Howard.  Mary carried him off as soon as the fists flew and stowed him in a safe place for now until the heat died down.  Looking at the fighting arena as it is, it was no wonder it took her this long to hide Rock.  As soon as she turned her head towards the fight she saw every law that physics wrote be broken in an instant.  It was almost as painful to watch as the fighters competing but there was no way she could just stand there and be a spectator.  Her blood was pumping adrenaline faster that a stream downhill and her legs carried her towards the battlefield.

Timing was everything in battle and unfortunately for her she arrived just a second too late.  She saw every member of her team launched with an unbelievable velocity into any and every direction possible and their landing was nothing short of distressing.  Krizalid attacked with almost no movement and another one of those devastating strikes could have spelt immediate demise.  With the energy still running high Mary charged ahead and the one thing she had going for her was the element of surprise.  Krizalid had his back turned to her and that made her attack all the more effective.

"SPIN FALL!!"  Mary cried taking a big leap into the air.  Her words caught the attention of Krizalid but not nearly soon enough.  Her hell smacked his already bruised shoulder and the cracking sound of his teeth slamming together was almost as painful as the hit itself.  Unfortunately for him she wasn't even close to done yet.  Her leg maneuvered itself around his massively cloaked body and finally got a decent grip on his arm.  She pulled until her arms were tired and one decent crack later she was rolling back to her comrades she brought the tides back in there favor.

Under the brim of his cap Terry caught the glimpse of a very tight asset pointing in his direction.  Upon further inspection Terry was relieved to see that it was Mary kneeling in front of him and by the looks of her and Krizalid, she left her mark.  Terry picked himself up from the unforgiving surface and found the rest of his team responding in kind.  Their bodies were pretty banged up but as long as they were still breathing the fight would continue.

Krizalid picked himself up from the ground slowly at first since one of his limbs was severely damaged after that brief stint.  His body felt heavier that before and if he could just get rid of this cloak it would make a big difference but he couldn't allow that.  He wasn't the same as his previous version.  Removing that article of clothing would have given him a one up on speed but a major weak point would be revealed.  He would rather die in this cloth prison then let his adversaries have that much more of a chance against him.  The battle was far from over.  With Krizalid's life on the line, it was indeed a long road.

"Mary!"  Terry shouted as he tightened his fists.  Sweat was beginning to pour down his head but exhaustion was the least of his concern.  Mary wasn't the only blonde person he cared for and he was wondering where his little friend ran off too.  "Where's Rock?"  Terry clearly asked.  Things were getting hot and heavy and the last thing he wanted to deal with was another body to worry about before things got even rougher.

Mary brushed her hair aside to give herself better vision of her opponent but didn't bother to look at Terry.  Seeing him might bring some unwanted emotion and that's definitely on her 'not-to-do' list.  "He's safe…"  She replied.  "I stowed him someplace hidden for now."

Relief was an understatement for Terry's feelings.  A large weight lifted off of his shoulders as Mary's words soothed his conscience.  Knowing Rock was safe made Terry all the more competitive and he could feel a second wind bursting through his body.  If Krizalid was going easy on them before he better bring everything he's got because now Terry Bogard is going to show no mercy.

Terry shifted his cap gently from left to right to give it that relaxed fit.  He was calm and eager to continue and the vibe his teammates were protruding in this mood gave him the signal to continue.  "Alright then…"  Terry stated as he finished getting himself pumped for round two.  His arm lifted and waved for the now standing Krizalid to come forth with everything he's got.

"Com'on Com'on!!"

*          *          *          *          *

Fights never looked as good on television as they did in person.  Igniz knew this sad fact all too well but alas there was nothing more he could do from his position than just sit and watch.  They were approaching the base on schedule as planned but watching Zero toy with them some more was entertaining enough to pass the time.  As long as he had this then he could wait until their arrival.

That is…  If they arrive at all.

Another monitor flashed twice and soon the feed was cut from the fight.  It wasn't a good angle anyways.  That camera was meant to keep tabs on that young boy one of the women tried to hide but he would get his all in due time.  Ron appeared on the screen and his location was muffled but there no questioning that he was sending this transmission from the blimp.

"What's the status Ron?"  Igniz asked not changing his posture.  He was interested on getting the real information from the battle since cameras could often skip out on the most important details.

"Everything is going as you had wished," Ron responded although if the microphone was off it was hard to tell if he even spoke at all.

"How are my guinea pigs…?"

Ron turned his head to the side as if he were looking at another screen entirely.  He studied the material carefully before giving an official report.  Screwing with Igniz was like signing a death certificate.  "It appears the Kyokugen Team is not as strong as we predicted."

"Is that so?"  Igniz replied.  It was distressing news but news nonetheless.  He had predicted great things for them after their performances during the tournament.  Their final match was particularly interesting.  "How about the others?"

"Terry Bogard has struggled but he appears to be meeting our expectations.  Everyone else has faired average."

Igniz slowly placed a hand over his mouth as if he was contemplating a decision.  It was hard to face the facts when they were presented so clearly but that was his job.  Some people would think it would be hard to pick and choose to allow someone to live but to Igniz it was quite easy.  If they were strong enough they went through.  If not, they would die.

"Any other observations Ron?"  Igniz asked almost sounding bored from there conversation.  Ron didn't catch the hint or he chose not to acknowledge it since it wasn't his place to question orders or the manner in which they were given.

"Ryo Sakazaki is not performing as well as we predicted," Ron stated.  "His scores are nothing better than average at his level."

That peaked Igniz's curiosity a little.  If Ron had singled out a fighter it must have been for a very good reason.  "Why are you so interested in Ryo Sakazaki?"  He asked, "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"No…  It's not that," Ron defended.  His words were calm and clear as if he were telling the truth so Igniz felt no need to proceed with the interrogation of motive until he heard Ron's response.  "His scores were very impressive beforehand and I was wondering what could have brought about this drop."

"I see…"  Ignize sighed, "Continue monitoring and give me and update if anything unique should arise."

"Yes sir," Ron replied and his image faded from the screen.  Rock appeared once again and Igniz slumped as the match took his attention as it did before.  Zero was performing amazingly and it was hard for anyone to keep up with him.  This was a good test for the King of Fighters champions because if they couldn't pass this then they really weren't worth much of his time.  Krizalid on the other hand was having his share of trouble but Igniz didn't really bother with pondering that situation for long.  He was meant as a distraction to keep the other King of Fighters team under control until Zero finished his job.

Igniz took a deep breath and closed his eyes calmly.  If something good was going to happen then he'd be awake to see it.  For now, all he wanted to do was rest until the moment of truth was upon them.  Sometimes it was good to be the boss.  Other times it was just exhausting.

The channel to the N.E.S.T.S. base was turned off by Ron's hand.  He began flipping through the data the computers were recovering as the match progressed.  Ryo Sakazaki was the main focus of his research but it was for all of the reasons he didn't tell Igniz.  There was something about him that sparked his interest during the Ikari fight but he couldn't put his finger on it.  Just the thought of finding what made Ryo Sakazaki so powerful on that one occasion almost caused Ron to cringe in fear.  The power he displayed on that day was astounding and if he could do it again then he might even prove to be a worthy opponent for Zero.  Sadly, that wasn't proving to be the case.

Ron watched as Ryo and his company was easily batted away by a couple of strikes and almost sighed in disgust.  He wasted too many hours studying Ryo to have it be for nothing here.  Something good was going to come out of his extra effort.  Ryo Sakazaki had something that Ron wanted to see and he would do anything just to observe a personal taste of what he had to dish out.  He continued to monitor the situation from a safe location for the time being.  Something told him that King of Fighters history was about to be written and he made sure that nothing would stop him from witnessing it.

*          *          *          *          *

Zero was amazed with how much persistence the Kyokugen Team had to continue.  Normally fighters and humans alike would have given up ages ago and spared themselves the pain and humiliation of defeat but this just wasn't the case today.  A punch flew from the might arm of Ryo Sakazaki and nearly took Zero's head off.  Luckily Ryo wasn't as quick to jump back on his feet to continue as he was with his fists.  Zero merely ducked underneath the blow and delivered one of his own that sent the Kyokugen warrior back a few steps.  Zero didn't have time to rest in this fray as Robert jumped immediately on the attack throwing a variety of kicks at the monster.  A few of them found there mark on some of Zero's less defended parts of the body but when enough was enough Zero put his foot down and Robert's as well with a short block and a roundhouse to the face.

The preceding damage followed so quickly it was as if Zero had down it in the blink of an eye but reality was a cruel mistress as Ryo and Robert stood on their knees together wondering what their next move would be.  If they quit now that would be a devastating blow to the Kyokugen morale and Takuma's two finest students would never allow that to happen.  Soon enough they made their way back to their feet and went at again with blast of energy and Zero better had his best game up because the with way Robert and Ryo played, they never lost.

"HIEN SHIPPU KYAKU!!"  Ryo shouted as his muscular body twisted into the air.  The initial kick missed as he knew it was since the distance was great but he knew that second kick would make excellent contact and if the loud smacking noise wasn't enough of an indication the first pained expression Zero ever showed was the nail in the coffin.

It was as if it was happening in slow motio0n to Zero.  He saw Ryo approaching but all he could think of doing was raising his arms.  The impact was supposed to be easy to take but somehow his arms felt it was truly another story.  His nerves shouted out to him in a spike of anguish that needed to be silenced and as quickly as it would take a man to blink Zero pushed Ryo back in mid flight and watched him do a back-flip with the greatest of simplicity.

"RYU GEKI KEN!!"  Robert shouted while unleashing a fiery projectile attack.  Ryo could feel his plan coming into effect but it was far from being completed.  Timing was everything and as Ryo was in the middle of his flip he saw and felt Robert's blast travel inches away from his face and smack the unexpected Zero right in the gut.  As the best doubled over Ryo landed and fell to a knee.  It almost perfect the way it was set up and Ryo was always willing to give that all star finish.

"KOHOUUU!!"  Ryo cried as his body was elevated into the air like a rocket and his fist was a like a mighty lance ready to strike down the black knight.  Zero felt his grip with the ground weaken as Ryo's attack finished but unfortunately it wasn't enough to knock him down.  The demon only took a few steps back trying to reel away the brunt of the blow and even though that seemed like a small step in the battle, it was a giant leap for the Kyokugen Karate Team.

Zero felt a surge of fury enter his body as the swell of the attacks started to soften.  He had been toppled, quite easily he might add, by only two opponents.  This was a man who was used to destroying tens of hundreds of 300 level warriors in a single session and now it was down to a single pair of individuals that kept him on his toes.  This would not suffice.  Zero knew what was at stake if he failed and after feeling the strength of these fighters he wouldn't allow this embarrassment to fall on his record.  His eyes started to glow with a dark rage as he stared down his opponents.  It would only take him a matter of seconds to end his misery.  There were only five of them anyways.  With the level of strength he was summoning now, he would have to pull his punches just to let them have the strength to witness their friends fall.

Ryo turned his head slightly hoping to watch their tough opponent fall but the only thing he caught was a massive boot to the chin and a quick uppercut to finish the job.  There was a mixed feeling of surprise and agony as the attack came through.  His body stopped the confusion as he landed straight on his shoulder blades and roughly rolled down to his face.  The pain was unbelievable as his body made him aware of what had just occurred but his eyes disobeyed the calls of his brain as one eye was kept open to see Zero immediately begin his next assault on another one of his comrades.

The sound of crunching bones filled Robert's ears and mentality as his one attempt at a punch ended up in another right back at him.  Zero only leveled him with a rolling fierce jab but its location was the key of the attack.  Robert always favored his ribs and kept it heavily defended at all times but when they took a blow it hurt and it hurt like hell.  There was no questioning Robert's immediate dive towards the ground but as Yuri watched Robert retching in pain while defending everyone else it cause her more angst than she cared to handle.

Quickly bursting from her composed position Yuri charged at the mighty Zero with everything she could muster.  She leaped into the air and delivered a sharp thrust kick in mid flight and was completely baffled to see it instantly caught by Zero's single hand.  He dragged her in like a small dog on an even smaller leash and shot his fist straight into her abdomen.

A wad of saliva exited Yuri's mouth as she coughed out in resistance.  Her body fell limp on top of Zero's muscular arm as the task of keeping her consciousness became as difficult as walking on water.  The world had flipped over entirely and just as things couldn't possibly get worse, Zero chucked the young girl like an unwanted toy and allowed gravity to do the rest.  The resulting thund sound followed by a charming and painful silence was more than enough to tell Zero there was one less opponent and it was time to move on to the next.

Takuma moved in like a mad dog fractions of a second after his daughter's silent body landed.  One thing he never tolerated was watching a bully push around his family.  It was time to unleash the fullest extent of the Kyokugen Karate School and if Zero knew what was good for him, he'd better plan a good repentance.

A punch grazed Zero's cheek as Takuma's movements were lost in the single moment he blinked his eyes.  The strike left a burning sensation against the side of his face and he could only imagine what kind of damage could have emerged if it actually connected.  Before his mind would allow him to ponder that any further a face worthy front snap kick nearly took his head off.  Takuma was much stronger than any data Zero had read but maybe that was his trick.  An animal is always more ferocious if it has the upper hand and right now Takuma was holding the card of surprises and if something didn't occur on this hand then folding wouldn't just be an option; it would be a necessity.

Zero's onslaught would not be halted.  He had too much to lose and nothing to gain but his own self satisfaction and that was something irreplaceable to every fighter.  Takuma was only allowed one more attack and when he swung and missed with a sharp haymaker, Zero was right there to capitalize.

Takuma could only remember three hits distinctly but that was due to the fact that his head was rocked in three different directions.  Anyone else watching would have seen it as a single strike but veterans always knew better and so did his nerves.  A hard and flattening kick right to the chest followed and now it was Takuma's time for rest as his body was slightly thankful for this opportunity.  His mind was howling to continue but if the body wasn't responding there really wasn't anything he could do about it.  Takuma would get his in time and with the way his adrenaline was flowing he wouldn't wait that long.

King saw everyone from the Kyokugen Karate school fall in shambles.  Her eyes didn't know what was going on and her mind wasn't helping at all in processing the information.  Everything happened so fast.  There couldn't have been more than ten or even fifteen seconds between the start of his attack to the very moment Takuma fell.  It was like clockwork and seeing the pattern that had occurred she couldn't just stand here and wait to fill in the missing piece of the puzzle.  There was work to be done.

Out of the corner of his eye, Ryo saw his fiancé dash towards certain peril.  He tried to shout to her but all that surfaces was a very faint "K – Kingggg…" before the pain returned in full force.  There was nothing worse that watching someone you love throws herself into the heat of battle but for someone in Ryo's condition that was the only thing he could do.

Zero didn't like persistent women.  He thought he made it pretty clear with his demonstration against Yuri but by the looks of it, King needed another lesson.  Zero wasn't going to be the pawn and allow her the chance to attack first.  His fist was primed and ready and as soon as she reached melee range, Zero unfolded.

The mighty winds shifted right through the swell of King's back as Zero's punch flew right over her.  Her clothes were nearly ripped from the threads and that was just the fist passing by.  Still, King didn't let that one feat of strength sway her attack as she moved in and gave Zero a nice helping of her Mirage Kick.

Three kicks in simple succession cracked against Zero's body and surprisingly, all of them hurt.  Before Zero was given a chance to finish his reaction another kick found its way straight to his face.  King wanted to take this guy down for all she was worth and with the way her leg was positioned she was damn well fixed to.  Thanks to kickboxing, one good kick was all she needed and this opportunity was golden.

King gasped as the grip of Zero's hand clasped her skull like a vulture hoping to subdue its prey.  There had to be something to stop this pain but her arms reacted on instinct as they grabbed at the base of the attack and tried the pull herself free.  The strength Zero has holding was beyond incredible.  She felt that he could crush her skull by the mere snap of his fingers and after a look into his eyes, it seemed that would be her fate.

The weight of King's body paid no more burdens to the ground as Zero lifted her a solid foot into the air.  This wasn't helping her cranium situation as the added pressure was making her feel like her head was going to explode from the inside out.  Zero glared at the helpless women like any madman would seconds before he pulled the trigger and ruined another life.  He could have sworn he saw the devil's stare in the reflection of her eyes and that made it all the more sweeter.

Zero tossed King like a pitcher would any baseball and watched her helpless body slam into the opposing wall.  She left a reasonably size dent but it wasn't like it mattered much anyways.  This ship would be destroyed alone with any leftovers soon enough.  The décor was of no concern to Zero but watching King's body fall limp onto the ground subsided any of those meaningless thoughts.  He had fulfilled his duties and destroyed the Kyokugen Karate Team without even taking a knee.  It was almost unreal.

Ryo's hand held his burning chest tightly as the pain would not go away.  It was the kick that rocked his world and it came at a time and place that was certainly unnecessary.  He crawled with his free hand towards Zero hoping the strength would return to him somehow but taking Zero's blows and living to tell about it was another story.  Zero looked down at the broken Kyokugen warrior and almost wanted to laugh.  If they were meager enough to do this then they weren't worth another second of his time.

"B – B – Bastard…"  Ryo cringed as he kept on crawling.  This was indeed laughable now.  All of Kyokugen's worth was slowly approaching the mighty endowed known as Zero like an insect.  It was almost too good to be true.

"Insolence!"  Zero shouted.  "What makes you think you're fit to survive if you couldn't even knock me down?!"

"KRAAAAAAAAGGGHHH!!!"  Ryo shouted as a giant boot caught him straight in the spine.  Zero dug his heel deep and watched the excruciating expression come from Ryo's face.  His eyes were on the verge of bursting from the sockets and each decibel of noise shouting from his lungs was a sweet serenade to Zero.  Another few seconds of this and he could paralyze the Kyokugen Dojo's prized student.  With every twist and turn Ryo cried even more and his teammates were able to do nothing more than witness this travesty occur.

"R – RyyoooOOO!!"  Robert yelled as his ribs barked at him even harder than before.  His friend needed him and all of his actions were limited to only sight.  It was even more painful than that shot to his ribs.  If there was a God in existence then he would give Robert the strength to stop this but all he received was another spike of pain and a quick trip to the ground.

A slight smirk touched Zero's lips as he saw the last shining light for Ryo Sakazaki fall down and passed out.  Ryo couldn't see his friend's attempt but he sure did feel it and that made taking the next round of boot torture all the more unbearable.

"ENOUGHHH!!!"  Shouted a mammoth of a man.  The sheer force of the words was enough to take down even the most titan of men and it seemed like the one last hope for them all.

Zero was intrigued by the sudden change of events and carefully took his foot off of Ryo.  The man known as Takuma Sakazaki finally revealed himself as the owner to the Godly pair of lungs.  His mannerisms were definitely different this time around and he could feel a powerful aura protruding from Takuma's location.  It was as if he was another man and the thought of facing a worthier opponent might give Zero the satisfaction he desired.

Takuma approached the monster with his eyes kept low as to not reveal his true emotions.  That was the cardinal give away signal most fighters revealed before the fight even began and it's what made Takuma the legend he was to this day.  Zero's knuckled itched for the chance to fill this desire for victory that he so looked for.

The cloth wrapped around Takuma's upper body was torn to fragments as he released a mighty cry.  His body was wrapped in scars varying in degrees and sizes but what Zero noticed specifically was the veins stinging out from his body.  They were the sign of an angered man and angered fighters were the most entertaining since they put up the best fight and the biggest challenge.

Zero stepped back to give them the most amount of room and Takuma obliged to this token gesture.  He briskly walked past his son and his cries and pleads of protest fell on his empty ears.  There was only one thing left for him to do and it would be the ultimate challenge of Kyokugen Karate.  This would prove why Takuma and everyone else involved in the school was so dead set on showing that it is the most powerful form of martial arts.  Once they were in the clear Takuma threw on an unfamiliar fighting stance and prepared himself for the fight of his life.  Zero almost wanted to smile like the idiots who found fighting fun but he contained himself.  Emotions were useless on the battlefield; there was only room for adrenaline and bloodshed.

The two warriors charged at each other with an audacious vehemence.  Each of them had only one thing on their mind.  There were no words left to say or any thing left to regret.  All that mattered was the battle.

Terry slid back on the soles of his shoes.  The smell of burning rubber tickled his nostrils as both arms were crossed over his chest taking the amazing force of Krizalid's kick.  This definitely wasn't the same man they fought years back.  Terry finally stopped about fifteen feet from where the kick took place and he found that a whole other round of fighting had begun.

"OSHAAA!!!"  Shouted the Thai kickboxing champion as a blinding set of punches were shot.  Krizalid wasn't quick enough to block this late into the fight so his arms took the brunt of the attack.  Luckily his cloak has some pretty decent armor incentives but he knew a piece of cloth wasn't going to be able to hold his own of the fight for long.  Not against this group.

Joe wound up his fist and landed a devastating lunging jab right to the center of Krizalid's defense.  Joe always loved to go right into the middle of a man's strengths because after you beat that there wasn't much left of him to finish the match.  Krizalid's body was dragged by the weight of the impact several feet away and the howls of his boots pleaded for him to stop.  This was a golden opportunity for Joe as he saw the perfect timing and room to lay out one of his brutal tree battering sweep kicks.

The spiky hair of Joe Higashi waved back as he moved like a fox.  Krizalid had been primarily defending his upper body and he could use a little shin music to ease his attention.  Joe was ready to deliver and his leg was happy to be the courier.

A hard gust of wind followed by a few specks of dust flew at Krizalid as Joe's failed attack stooped to do nothing more than blow his hair back.  Joe, although depressed about his missed kick caught something out of his eye to make him think otherwise.  He may have failed in his attempt to do damage but he gave someone else a golden opportunity and she wasn't one to waste them.

Mary rushed in quick and low and with Krizalid already dealing with the debris speckling in front of his face she knew just what move was in store.  She would set him up and hopefully someone would heed to the call of knocking him down.  Mary dove hard kicking her legs in front of her and caught Krizalid right below the knee.  That was a very crucial point on a man's body since it supported the entire upper half and if take a man's legs out there was only one direction he was going; straight down.

A rush of pain swelled up from below and Krizalid found the ground becoming closer and closer to his face.  Unfortunately he wouldn't be getting a load of the foul tasting ground and instead it was replaced by Mary's hard brown boot directed at his chest.  She used his forward momentum to give that extra added lift as her powerful legs chucked Krizalid straight into the air.

Andy watched the scene with pure brilliance.  He knew there would only be one shot at this and Mary was giving his a fastball.  Andy ran forward making each and every kick of his leg count and when he reached that full head of steam that he wanted he sprang forward almost into a tuck and roll but instead he landed on his hands for what was to be the most atrocious attack on Krizalid of the day.

The air would have been a sweet sentence if it would last.  Krizalid had no idea that some woman could throw him this high and this hard in one single motion.  He had just started the turn and his body could have been drilled straight down if it was allowed but something told him it wasn't going to be that way.  That was too good for him.  Team Fatal Fury had something more painful in store for him.  He could tell by hearing that constant pattering of legs and that indistinguishable yell that he was in for a world of hurt.

"KUU HA DAN!!"  Andy roared as shot out from the ground like a ground to air missile.  There was no slow motion trajectory in his path.  In the mere split of a second his legs impacted against the unprotected spine of Krizalid.  He let out a defying holler trying to extinguish as much of the pain as he could but it was certainly useless against as move like that.  His body was chucked like a bad piece of garbage straight to the ground and the resulting blow would be one that could not be forgotten.

Krizalid's body thumped hard against the ground and bounced several times before making a complete and tiring stop.  Every area of his body was screaming with signs of pain and it wasn't giving his mind a chance to recuperate from the humiliation.  Things were not going well for him at the moment.  He knew what his mission was and he had one his job thus far perfectly but what he wasn't satisfied with was standing around and taking a beating while Zero had fun with the others.  Krizalid was no mans puppet and if he was going to go down it would be by his own hands.  The burning itch of anger filled his vision as he picked himself up from the ground; watching the Fatal Fury team stand there almost malignant and confident in their stature added more to his rage.  There was only one thing he could do now to turn the odds in his favor and he wouldn't get rid of it without a demonstration of power.

A loud roar echoed from the deep recesses of Krizalid's belly as the large dark cloak draping his body shattered into an incalculable amount of miniscule shreds.  His loud cry continued to rattle the ear drums of his adversaries as it should while continuing to summon the necessary strength to go on.  The coat was primarily used as a cushion for defensive purposes.  It was supposed to keep Krizalid standing long enough for Zero to complete his task with the first team but with the unexpected performance of Team Fatal Fury, drastic times called for drastic measures.

Krizalid was glad to get rid of that audacious thing since it only allowed him to move just enough to get his ass kicked all over the place.  Now he would have an honest chance of fighting for his life since it seemed to be so dispensable to his superiors.  If he was going to die here today at least he would go out as a warrior and not a tool.  Terry could feel a tremendous amount of energy residing from Krizalid's stature.  He gave him that same cold and wicked grin that tortured Terry's brain from a moment in the past but times long ago were not suited in his memory banks.  This moment, right here and now, was what mattered.  Terry could feel it rattling in his bones.  History was going to be made today.

Joe flexed his muscles hard after watching this display of strength.  He knew he would have to up his game to be able to keep up with someone like Krizalid but it was a big gamble to bet on which of them would reach their ceiling first.  Joe never liked to admit his weak points but gauging the performance of this Krizalid and the one in the underground base, he might not have enough to take him out on his own.  Luckily he had friends to watch his back and that's exactly what they did when Joe charged in.  He gave his old fashioned Joe Higashi cry as he leaped into the arms of the battle.  This was Joe's favorite way to go; fast and straight ahead.  All he saw was the moment of opportunity to leave his mark on Krizalid's body.  He didn't even catch the movement of a leg that would be the bane of his existence for the rest of the ride.

"KLOWAAAAAHHH!!!"  Joe spat as he took a blindingly quick kick straight in the abdomen.  Even his rock hard abs crumbled under the blast.  What made it even worse was that Krizalid kept Joe teetering on the sole of his boot.  Joe knew what was coming next because he felt it twice before but each trip was not a ride he wanted to experience yet again.

Joe must have got a ticket for the wrong amusement park because this ride was completely new to him.  Krizalid swung his leg around and around like a nauseating hurricane and Joe's yelps could be hard like a child crying for it to cease.  Joe would get his wish soon enough as he felt Krizalid's grip weakening and he knew that things were just going to get worse from here.

The wall's cracked under the weight of Joe's momentum as he let out a howling gasp of sheer agony.  He didn't even get a chance to taste the freedom of release since his body barely had time to grasp the concept before his heavy impact.  The wind being knocked out of him was the worst part since it would take him a momentous amount of time to recover but just before the blow had taken its full effect he was able to catch a brief glimpse of Krizalid before he hit the ground and it wasn't pretty.  He had turned from an opponent into a monster.  If Terry had and sense and Joe had a good breath left he'd warn them but he knew both were dead roads and these things just have to work themselves out naturally.  At least, that's how Terry saw it.

Terry tucked the brim of his cap down.  He wouldn't give Krizalid the satisfaction of seeing him angered.  Joe might have been down but he was far from out and Terry was going to make sure Krizalid stood up just long enough so that he would get the last laugh once and for all.

*          *          *          *          *

"Where are we going?"  An inquisitive Angel asked as she moved in twine with her cohort K'9999.  They've been moving in a half kneel for almost twenty minutes and even though it seemed like they were going somewhere entertaining the only thing she was able to get out of K'9999 was an unkind word.

"Shut up!!"  K'9999 barked.  It was bad enough they had to stay out of sight during the entire fight but he still had to deal with her obnoxious questions every thirty seconds.  She was like a broken machine that kept on shouting and shouting until you took a hammer to it.  Naturally K'9999 would have dealt with this beforehand but there were other things more important than that.  K'9999 wanted to get a good look on the action regardless of what Igniz ordered him do to.  There were more important things that K'9999 wanted to tackle first and he was wearing a disgusting orange gi.

The rocket was a lot larger that K'9999 realized even with two-thirds of the ship safely nestled on South Town property.  They were supposed to stow away until they boarded with the N.E.S.T.S. main base of operations.  Their mission was practically over but as far as K'9999 was concerned he was pulling an extra shift.  Ryo Sakazaki has plagued his mind for far too long and the insult Igniz gave him by not allowing him to compete against Ryo in the tournament was the final straw.  K'9999 wanted Ryo to survive this match so that he would be the one to finish the job.

A sharp creaking sound echoed from behind K'9999's position and his attention immediately turned to the source.  Angel was never one to be conspicuous especially with her assets bouncing around everywhere.  It seemed to be her steps that were giving away their location and K'9999 had enough of her antics.  His expression turned grim as he gave her a glare of deathly proportions.  She knew she did something wrong.  Every time he gave her that look it meant she did something bad.  Angel hated making K'9999 mad and she did it yet again.

"What did I tell you woman?!"  K'9999 yelled in a faint whisper.  He took a step towards her in a threatening manner and raised his fist as if he was going to strike her.  "I don't want you to move!  Understand?!"  K'9999 finished.  He slammed his finger down towards the very spot she was standing over and reiterated his point.  "Do not move!  If I see you take a single step from this position…"

Angel didn't give K'9999 the chance to finish.  She knew what he was going to say because she heard it over and over again in the past.  Angel cut K'9999 off by hanging her head low as if she were ashamed.  K'9999 was used to seeing that response from time to time and that meant that Angel was going to shut up and stay put which was good enough for him.  She could sulk and cry all she wanted for all he cared.  If she died tomorrow it wouldn't be of any concern to him.  All she was good for was an extra muscle on the harder trips but by now her uses had completely worn out.  It wouldn't be long before K'9999 heard that Angel was ordered for termination or better, he was ordered to do it himself.

Stepping away from the scene, K'9999 maneuvered his head and finally after what seemed like hours of searching he saw his exit.  The exit door where the ship would dock with the space station was no more than twenty paces away.  This was good.  Now that he found the exit he could work on watching the fight.  Before K'9999 took another step further he heard a weird knocking sound coming from a place he could have sworn he ordered to stay silent.

Soon enough K'9999's suspicions were confirmed.  Angel was leaning against some sort of closet and he knew that's where the weird noises were coming from.  He walked over towards Angel who still had her head down and was going to beat some obedience into her even if it risked blowing their position.  K'9999 never tolerated insubordination especially when he was dead serious.

"What is your problem woman?!"  K'9999 shouted keeping his tone below normal level.  Angel looked up at him disheartened but as soon as she caught the extreme anger in her eyes she was confused.

"W – Wah?"  She said brushing some of her hair aside.  It was good that her hair was thick so it easily absorbed some of the tears she shed if there was ever a need.  Thankfully this wasn't the time or else she'd be in even more trouble with K'9999.  Still, he looked at her like she did something wrong and it plagued her mind to find an answer that wouldn't upset him.

"Didn't I tell you to stay quiet?!"  K'9999 snapped.  His tone was getting louder and fiercer.  It was as if he cared more about punishing Angel than towards their mission's secrecy.

"But…  But I didn't make a noise," she replied coyly.  That almost made K'9999 spit because not only was she pissing him off but now Angel was calling him a liar.  That's where he drew the line.

"What?!"  He stated kicking the floor beneath him.  Angel knew he was getting mad but there was nothing she could think of to stop him.  K'9999 was reaching his hand up for her throat when he heard the faintest whimper echoing around him.  His expression changed from anger to damned near confused as he realized Angel wasn't to blame this time.  It was bound to happed sometime but now wasn't the time.  Another cry was heard and K'9999 identified it coming from behind Angel this time.  It was time to do something about it.

"Get out of my way!!"  K'9999 said easily brushing Angel aside.  She was surprisingly standing in front of some kind of door and K'9999 gave no thought into slamming it open.  He was ready to destroy anything inside but he wasn't ready for what came up.  K'9999 was about to have a total breakdown because reality kept on shifting since the day of his creation.

"A – A child?  What…?"  Stuttered K'9999.  Stuffed inside a closet was a small blonde haired kid no older than the age of ten.  What could he possibly be doing inside of this rocket?

"Oooooooohh…  Who's dis?"  Angel asked.   She bent over to give the kid a good look in the eye and saw just how adorable he really was.  "WOWWWW!!!"  She nearly jumped, "He's cute!"

Reality slapped K'9999 right in the face with that remarked.  He kicked the door closed and hoped that would be the last he would hear from that mongrel.  "Forget him!"  K'9999 stated, "Let him die with the rest of this ship!"

"But…"  Angel argued.  There was no reason for K'9999 to get upset.  It wasn't a big deal or anything but apparently K'9999 thought otherwise.

Angel's head snapped to the side after taking a violent backhand from the angered K'9999.  Any other word out of her mouth would result in another of its kind and Angel was so taken back by the first one she couldn't think of doing anything else.

"I'm the only reason you're alive!  You got that?!"  K'9999 shouted, "Don't you dare defy me!!"

Angel couldn't think of anything to do in this situation.  Out of all of the time she spent with K'9999 she never did anything that would anger him so badly to the point of striking her.  It was almost as if it were a dream but the pain pecking at her cheek told a different story.  She just wanted this to end soon.  Angel never wanted this.  She never wanted someone to hate her like this.  She wanted to have friends.  She wanted to be cared for.  She didn't want this life.  Being with K'9999 was practically like being abandoned.  Angel didn't like being alone.  She hated being alone.

K'9999's thoughts were disturbed by the howling of two individuals.  Their voices were so fierce and rough it sounded like they were teetering on the edge of their ropes and that's when it hit him.  The fight was close and after a series of grunts and smacks, K'9999 found the location and he wanted the closest seat he could get.

*          *          *          *          *

The sound of two fierce warriors clashing filled the surrounding area with chaos.  The adrenaline and fury emanating from the fighting square was almost unbearable for anyone not participating.  Takuma and Zero locked hands and fingers as they pushed against each other with all of their might.  It had been many years since Takuma had been submerged in a test of strength with a worthy opponent.  Zero was definitely strong and the electricity these two were generating was making their bodies as well as the entire arena shake.  Takuma knew there was one way to turn the tides to his favor and on that note he let out an ear shattering roar as he pushed Zero back a step.  The mighty warrior who once struck fear into the hearts of his opponents was only a foot away from kneeling down to them.

Takuma felt the sweat pouring off of his head.  He'd been battling this monster with a constant force for what felt like an eternity but his body kept reminding him of the consequences of his actions.  His muscles burned with each movement and his lungs stung after every breath but there was nothing greater than the feeling of a true fight.  When a warrior is on the verge of defeat he shows his greatest strengths.  Takuma was running out of energy but he had to win the battle here and now if he was going to prove the strength of Kyokugen Karate.  Everything was riding on this match up.  He just hoped his son was watching close.

The world was ending.  Zero could feel it because there could have been no other explanation for why he was losing in this contest.  Takuma was only a man.  There was nothing special about neither him nor his scores yet he seemed to prove to be the stronger in this match up.  Zero's arms rattled as did Takuma's while trying to push the other into submission but even if their arms were starting to give up their will would keep on fighting.  Zero needed to turn the tables and fast but before he could muster that incredible feat he saw one of Takuma's legs step forward.   The tides were turning alright and they were about to crash on Zero's parade.

Zero's wrists turned as he was being driven downward.  This couldn't be possible.  He was genetically superior to everyone in this arena, he couldn't possibly fall.  Zero looked up at Takuma's eyes and saw the look of an animal overpowering its helpless prey just before it goes for the kill.  He's never seen a man bare this kind of look.  It was like he was a completely different person.  Zero could feel his knees approach the ground and this kind of humiliation could not be allowed.  Igniz was watching and if Zero fell now his usefulness would go as well.

Takuma wretched as a hard knee found its way to his abdomen.  He was forced to break of that honorable test of strength and was obligated to return to the barbaric battle that they were previously engaged in.  Takuma wasn't about to let Zero get away with that one and before the behemoth could regain his natural stature, the Kyokugen master let out a ferocious kick straight to Zero's face.  He watched the monster cringe after accepting the blow and wanted to see more of it.  A punch soon followed and Zero completely fell over Takuma's mighty blow.  Zero's world was blinded by torture and disbelief as the thought of being toppled by this creature would ruin him.  Before he could react with his counteroffensive Takuma laid down one final thrust kick that sent Zero packing.  He stumbled and cringed as he fell all the way down to his knee and that one act shed a ray of hope that Zero could be defeated and Takuma was the one tough enough to bring him down.

"F – Father…!"  Ryo cheered finally dragging his body to a standing position on his knee.  He was still amazed that Zero's attack could bring him down to this lowly state but he wasn't surprised that his father was the one to take him down.  Apparently Ryo still had a lot of things to learn.

"M – Master…!  AGH!"  Cheered Robert as he clenched his aching ribs.  He kept his one open eye on the action as his body nestled safely against a nice wall.  They were pretty comfortable as long as you weren't being slammed against it.

Takuma didn't look back.  Zero may have looked down but he was not out yet and there was only one trick left up Takuma's sleeve and it was a long shot.  His body was wrecked with injuries and keeping focus turned out to be an arduous and exhausting task.  Takuma couldn't think of any tougher opponents he's faced but his body sure reminded him.  All he had to do was pull that ace out of his deck and this would be over.  As he saw Zero begin to stand Takuma tightened his muscles; the ultimate technique of Kyokugen Karate should suffice.

There was nothing Zero wanted more than to kill that man.  He wanted to gut and filet him.  He wanted cut his arms and legs off and hang them in his cellar.  No one has ever toppled Zero in a fight.  He was supposed to be the best.  There was no one in this ship that could have had the strength to take him down.  He was supposed to destroy them all; not the other way around.  Takuma just stood there as if he were taunting him.  Zero wouldn't let that gesture pass.  That would be the last time he would stand in this realm of existence.

A rush of energy filled Takuma's stance as he summoned the remaining amount of strength he had.  All of the pain and suffering that plagued his body had fallen numb to the swoon of power that was concentrating in his body.  His lungs screamed to their fullest capacity that rocked everything in its audible path.  He saw Zero finally reach as reasonably standing level and that was his golden opportunity to strike.  Kyokugen Karate was not going to be denied today.

"KYOKUGEN RYUU OUGIII!!!"  Takuma shouted as he blasted from his standing position.  The air never felt so cool as he shot threw it as his blazing speed.  Steadily approaching Zero, Takuma kept his head tucked low to make sure nothing was out of place.  That's when he caught Zero's harm tightly clung to his coat and draped around the bottom was the sharpest blades he's ever seen and they all had his name on it.

Zero flung his cloak up as quick as lightning just as Takuma came in his range.  Everything that Takuma thought was right in the world was blinded by the splatter of blood that splashed on his face.  His chest exploded in an overwhelming amount of torturous agony as time winded down to mere fractions of a second.  Takuma felt his body falling backwards as more of his crimson juices spewed from his body.  His mind was locked on the pain that absorbed him and the expression on his face was frozen as if this was the last thing he would ever feel in his lifetime.  Just as Zero threw up the other side of his cloak, Takuma could have sworn he heard someone calling out to him but unfortunately he was deafened by the blackness of pain.

"FATHERRRRR!!!"  Ryo yelled trying to stand on his feet.  He watched his father take another brutal slash straight across the chest as tears started to build in the ducts of his eyes.  This couldn't be happening.  This wasn't happening!

Takuma opened his mouth to yell out his frustration but no words would suffice.  He choked on the shards of anguish filtering their way into his body.  Takuma couldn't understand the sheer audacity of it all.  Zero threw another slash cutting straight up through Takuma's chest and bathed in the liquid that splattered as a consequence.  Takuma had taken three direct cuts and he still hasn't been allowed to hit the ground.  There had been so much damage and bloodshed in these few passing moments that Zero had trouble deciphering what to do next.  He was a machine set on destroying everything in his path.  There was only one thing left to do about the Takuma problem and he had just the remedy.  Zero swung his leg furiously quickly making one complete revolution before Takuma was allowed to move another inch and smacked him dead across the chest with an enraged kick that was met with an outstanding crunch.

Everyone on the Kyokugen Karate Team saw the one man that had kept them going through their lives smash into the wall next to him with a sickening force.  His body dug deep into the hard surface until the velocity winded down and then slowly, Takuma's body slid painfully all the way to the ground where it laid silent and limp.

"FATHERRRRR!!!"  Ryo cried as he stumbled his way to his father's side.  His efforts caused him to crash into the wall next to Takuma but the pain was manageable compared to the view in front of him.  Ryo wrapped his arms around Takuma and felt the warm blood of his father pour all over his exposed hands.  Looking at his father and the state he was in was tearing Ryo up inside.  He couldn't possibly imagine how his father was feeling.

"Dad…  DADDD!!"  Yuri sobbed while leaning next to her father.  There was so much blood pumping out of his body it was like watching a water fountain explode only this was much more painful to the eyes.  She took his free hand into both of hers and felt the soft beats of his veins tap into her palm.

"R – Ryo…  Don't…!"  Takuma pleaded.

"Father!  Don't move!"  Ryo shouted.  Blood was everywhere now.  It wasn't like it mattered here.  Ryo didn't care that his gi was being stained but that it was his own father's blood that was doing it.  Things couldn't end right here, right now and definitely not like this.

"Y – You…  Are – Are…  Strong…  Ryo…!"  Takuma choked as a splatter of blood coated the inside of his mouth.  Ryo held him tighter hoping that his actions could somehow keep him alive but it just wasn't helping.  More tears slid down Ryo's cheeks as he heard his father's last breaths being spent.  It was sickening.  Ryo almost felt like vomiting.

"Mas – MASTER!"  Robert called as he crawled his way over to Takuma's body.  This was not right.  There was no way his father could have been defeated like this.  Not like this.

"There…  There is nothing – nothing left…  For me…  To teach you…  Ryo…"  Takuma coughed.  The air was getting heavier and heavier in his lungs but he had to go on.  If his son was ever going to get stronger then he had to continue.

"FATHER!"  Ryo shouted shaking his head and most of the tears away.  "DON'T SAY THAT!"

"DAD PLEASE!!"  Yuri screamed as she squeezed his hand tighter.  Takuma could feel the love of his children culminate at this moment.  This is what was going to make like without them hard.

"Ryo…  You need…  O – Only…  To learn…  One more…  Technique."

"No…!  NOOOO!!"  Ryo cried finding more tears blinding his vision.  His father was everything to him.  He was his teacher.  He was a man he looked to for guidance.  He was a friend.  Most of all, he helped Ryo get hi life together when things were at their worst.  He even helped bring Alicia into his life and now he was going away for good.  Ryo couldn't stand it.  It was like his life was ending as well.

"I…  I know…  You will not…  Let me down…  My son," Takuma exhaled.  Those words felt good to get out.  It was like a huge weight on his chest had lifted and the pain he had felt was finally subsiding.  It was almost time for him to go and Takuma shut his eyes and allowed the next world to open their arms for his arrival.

"Father…?!"  Ryo squealed as he held the old man in his arms.

"Good bye…"

"Father?!"  Ryo replied with more misery in his tone.  He shook him once and found absolutely no response.  Takuma felt much heavier in his arms now and everything that kept him conscious seemed to stop all at once.  Yuri felt the stiffness of his hands as he laid their in complete solitude and new the worst had happened.  She let out a horrific scream that would haunt even the strongest of demons as reality hit her like a ton of bricks.

Takuma Sakazaki had died.

"FFFAAATTTHHHEEERRRRRRRR!!!!"  Ryo exploded as hard as his lungs would allow.  He felt everyone's emotions sweep through him all at once like an unbridled natural disaster.  Ryo couldn't even think.  His father was his guiding light and mentor and now…  Now he was gone.  Ryo saw his own tears pour off of his face like open buckets and his body wouldn't respond to any of its commands; not like his mind was in total control anyways.  What was he supposed to do now?  What was he supposed to live for?

Yuri felt the tears running off of her face as she held on tightly to her father's arm.  He couldn't have gone like this.  He shouldn't have gone like this.  Takuma Sakazaki was a man that others looked up to.  He always made sure that everyone was well taken care of before his own needs and he continued to motivate everyone until they reached their full potential and even then he would push them more.  Yuri screamed and cried only until her body stopped.  There was no way this could be happening.  She didn't want him to go.

King didn't know what to do.  She saw how emotional everyone else was and like them, she couldn't stop her own tears.  Seeing Ryo in agony was tearing her up and now watching her future father-in-law die was just unbearable.  King wanted to walk up to Ryo and console him the way any good woman would but she couldn't find her body moving.  All she found were more tears and the painful sting of remorse.

Back in the world of the fight, Zero looked down at his prey with malicious content.  He couldn't believe these humans could get so emotional over the loss of one of their warriors.  Even so, he wasn't strong enough to take him out so what was his worth?  Something still bothered Zero and he wanted to get the answers before he disposed of the rest of them.

"There is no need to cry for that man," Zero boldly stated.  He felt everyone's eyes turn towards him and that was a good start but only one of them remained the same.  Ryo Sakazaki was being stubborn as usual as he kept his eyes locked on the limp body of his father.  If he wanted to get his attention he had to appeal to his emotions.  "He was a warrior that died in the field of battle.  He is a worthless individual and shouldn't have even shown his presence to me.  There is nothing more despicable than a warrior who cannot finish the fight."

That may have been the exactly correct or totally wrong thing for Zero to say but either way, it worked.  He saw everyone's expressions turn from sadness and into a boundless rage which intrigued Zero even more.  They could barely move their bodies in the states they were in.  How could they possibly compete with him now with only their emotions as a weapon?

Ryo stayed silent during Zero's declaration.  He couldn't believe what he was hearing but he heard it; there was no doubt about that.  Ryo gently took his arms away from his father's body and masked his expression under the cloak of his hair and shadows.  His right hand formed an immeasurably tight grip with itself that it pierced through the protective layer of the skin and coated his finger tips with his own blood.  Ryo's body shook furiously within its tiny space as the countless emotions of anger and hatred flowed through his system.  Zero had gone too far.  Zero had gone too _damn_ far!

Zero saw Ryo begin to stand and that was an excellent sign.  Now maybe he'd find a worthy opponent to fully test his skills.  Ryo Sakazaki had impressed Igniz before.  Maybe he'd find something else to do that again.  Zero got that and much more than he bargained for as he saw a distinct change in the figure known as Ryo Sakazaki.

A whip of energy flickered over Ryo's right shoulder.  More followed shortly as he felt a new energy burning within his system.  Everything that had stung and pained him in the past had vanished in their entirety but it wasn't like that mattered now.  There had been much more emotional damage done that couldn't have been healed this easily.  Ryo needed to take care of that and he saw only one remedy standing before him.

Winds began to form inside of this enclosed space.  Ryo could feel the power of the gods flowing through his body.  All he could feel was the anger for that man that consumed him and he needed to relieve himself of it.  His body shook with an awesome fury and the energy surrounding him was ready to burst any moment.  Ryo could feel the flickers of energy crack around his body and it felt damn good.  It was like he doubled in strength and tripled in speed.  He teeth crunched together so hard they were ready to break each other in half but his body wouldn't allow that.  There were much more important targets to consider at the moment and his teeth would be perfect for the cracking.

Zero was overwhelmed.  He'd never felt a presence like this before.  His cape was moving as if it were flowing in a hurricane but there were no windows open nor could there be an explanation for these other events.  They were outside of Earth's gravity field.  How could Ryo be producing this kind of energy?  Zero wanted answers and he was afraid, he was god honest afraid that they were going to be forced onto him.

Ryo took a step forward and that made the entire ship rock.  It was as if his steps could deter the entire rocket given enough steps but that wasn't the worst part.  Ryo kept his head lowered so that he didn't show his emotions which gave Zero a distinct advantage in all of his matches.  If he saw even one sing of fear or uneasiness then Zero would win but now he couldn't see any of that.  All he saw was a potential Angel of Death strolling his way to his side and that terrified Zero.  He was actually afraid of a human.

*          *          *          *          *

"Lord Igniz!"  Ron stated before his image fully appeared on the screen.  Igniz had been too caught up in the moment to realize the timing conflict but nonetheless he turned his attention to it.

"What is going on in my ship Ron?"  Igniz calmly asked.  He knew what was going on.  He saw it with his very own eyes.  What he wanted to know was why his prized warrior Zero was doing nothing to stop it.

"It's Ryo Sakazaki…"  Ron stated.  Igniz could feel the tension in his words and the confusion in his eyes.  Something had definitely gone wrong on his ship and Ron better have a good idea how to stop it.  "He's…  He's…!"

Before Ron could finish, Igniz stopped him.  They weren't going anywhere with this conversation and Igniz wanted answers now and not an explanation to why his ship was destroyed due to carelessness.  The genius' at Intelligence didn't have any answers and one more look from Igniz would have secured their deaths.   If Ryo Sakazaki was causing a problem he wanted to know what Ron was going to do about it.  "Fine…  What is Ryo Sakazaki doing to my ship?"

"I've…  I've never seen it before.  He's ascending past anything in our data!"  Ron replied.  The seriousness in his voice told no lies.  Igniz had to raise an eyebrow at that remark.  _Anything?_

"What are his scores?"  Ingiz asked with a mix of curiosity and austerity.  Ron wouldn't have said anything like he did without being a little worried.  Igniz thought everything would be fine.  They weren't supposed to get past Zero.  They were just supposed to survive against him.  Igniz's plan was starting to take a turn for the worse.  He feared that Zero's life would be ended suddenly and although that would have been a tragedy at N.E.S.T.S. the mourning period wouldn't be too long.  Zero was a magnificent warrior but if he fell at the hands of those mortals than it would be all the better for Igniz.

A god needs a few good sacrifices before his coronation.

All of Igniz's thoughts occurred in a rapid succession and before he could conjure up another thought, Ron quickly replied to his stated question.  "That's just it sir…  The machines…  They're – They're off the scale!"

"What?!"  Igniz said with peaking interest and a rouse of anger.  He hadn't even seen this kind of growth in the Original Zero let alone a human.  There was definitely something special about that boy.  Something that even he, the mighty Igniz, saw past.

"My Lord…  It was incredible.  First the machine shot through to eight hundred," Ron remarked.  The look on Igniz's face could have broken a house of mirrors.

"Eight hundred?!"  Igniz declared.  "Impossible!"

"No my Lord…"  Ron corrected.  "The machine continued to show trouble as the numbers ascended and ascended.  It finally broke off after a certain point but I'm not sure if it was the machine that couldn't handle so much data being processed or…  Or if the data was too much for the machine."

Igniz was starting to get upset.  "What was the last numbers the machine recorded before it went offline?"  Igniz had to say _offline_.  He didn't want to think that meager mongrel could have broken through his technology through the power of his will.  That just couldn't be.

Ron started choke on his words.  He knew what he had to say and it wasn't pretty.  He just hoped that Igniz wouldn't blame him for this mess.  Not like it mattered much anyhow.

"Four – Fourteen thirty."

A sour taste filled the throat of the old man.  He felt like dying right there.  Even Zero's scores were barely over the four digit mark and this little son of a bitch blew him away.  Igniz wanted to know what the source of his power was.  If a man could generate that much strength based on perseverance alone than he was a man worth keeping around.  Still, there had to be one final test to make sure that this was more than just a simple fluke.  Zero would gladly donate his body to the cause.  Whether he wanted to or not.

Ron was waiting for a reply.  Igniz never took this long to ponder an order.  He must have got that same feeling Ron did when this travesty occurred but it was impossible for Igniz to act on it when Ron gave him no information.  Nevertheless, the last remark Igniz made before his screen when to black was, "Ron…  Deal with it."  And that was the end of that.

A sour feeling passed through Ron's system.  This was the greatest amount of energy he'd ever seen a human generate.  _Could it be the Dragon Spirit?!_  Ron pondered.  _No…_  The idea shook away from Ron's brain.  The only beings recorded to have links to the Dragon Spirit was Sei Kensou and his little friend Bao.  Ron was still bothered by this.  He felt the presence of the Dragon Spirit but it wasn't quite the same.  No.  It was stronger.

Ron could feel the air choke in his throat as his mind came to a tragic realization.  The Kyokugan Karate School was famed for having two different beasts as rivals.  The Tiger and the Dragon.  It was never documented on N.E.S.T.S. computers that the students of Kyokugen Karate held such a title but sadly it was mistaken as an oversight.  Igniz and the powers that be took it only as a silly nickname.  They didn't even realize the catastrophe of their oversight.  Ryo Sakazaki has ascended past the realm of humans and fell into the arms of the realm of the gods.

He had become the Invincible Dragon.

There had to be a way to stop him.  Ryo was only a man.  He couldn't hold that form for long.  Ron felt his body dematerializing as he went to confirm his suspicions and ease his conscience.  Ryo Sakzaki could be stopped.  After all…  He was only human.

*          *          *          *          *

Everyone's world shook as Ryo let out an audacious gut retching holler.  It was as if all of the energy he collected had become too great for his body to carry and that was the only way to relieve himself of the pressure.  Ryo moved as if he felt nothing and he heard nothing.  His mind was wiped of everything and everyone he knew.  For the first time in his life, Ryo had become blinded by his rage and allowed the devilish intent to fully overcome him.  Whoever caused him this misery would never live another life to regret it.  Ryo intended on carrying that out with no remorse.

"RYOOOOO!!!"  Cried one of his teammates.  It didn't matter which one.  Theirs pleas were only useful in case they were in danger but they seemed alright for the time being.  Ryo was going to take care of the problem that caused everyone to suffer.  There were going to be no more tears shed today.

Ryo could feel his body losing control.  His arms responded to none of their normal commands.  They were locked in the position standing at his side as if they were waiting for the perfect moment to move.  Ryo thought his arms were resisting the energy but instead they seemed to try and contain it all.  Yes.  This was very good.  Finally Ryo could demonstrate the true power of Kyokugen Karate.  That is what his mind would have thought anyways if it was still under his control.  Instead his mind had fallen under a sea of black mixed with red; the color that was stained on his arms and face.

The breaths coming out of Zero's body were hard and erratic.  He was nearly frozen in place watching Ryo come closer and closer to his being.  Zero had no idea to why his body was reacting this way.  It was as if Ryo's presence generated so much energy he couldn't even control the own muscles in his body.  This was horrifying.  This was terrifying.  This was death defying.

An image flashed in front Zero's eyes before he could even contemplate what to do next.  The image was almost as scary as the one behind it.  It was the frame of a skeleton.  The bones looked to be tough and strong with an aged cream color to it.  Soon he saw the figure build from a Halloween look into that of a man.  Zero felt a sigh of relief wanting to burst out but his warrior's body would never allow such an action.  Finally some support has arrived.  Igniz's designated subordinate Ron had showed up to relieve him of some of the pressure.  This would be a good time to take a quick breather and figure out what he was going to next.  This certainly couldn't be any scenario in the N.E.S.T.S. training computers.  If the powers that be were watching they'd better be taking note.

Finally after a brief interlude and mind numbing experience, Ron had completed transmuting his body into his full form.  It was truly a unique practice with each and every trip but now wasn't the time for semantics.  There before him was what he dreaded to find.  No.  It was much worse.

Ryo Sakazaki in person was much more intimidating than his digital form.  He saw the electric whips of raw unadulterated energy shock and crack around his entire body and even felt the weight of his strength press down on him.  Even the ship felt like it was controlled by Ryo's movements and that was a big cause for concern.  An attempt at walking would have caused more stress than Ron would have cared to make and instead vied for the silent and standing option.  Ron was caught in Ryo's spell and he didn't like it.  He didn't like it one bit.

_It…  It can't be…!!_  Ron thought standing in the aura of his opponent.  He saw all of the rage Ryo Sakazaki held within him finally burst into a living and material form and it wasn't good.  If what Ron was feeling was correct then there is no way anyone or _everyone_ on the ship could take Ryo down.   Trying to defeat him was foolish.  Ron was going to have to resort to more cunning methods if he wanted to win this match and one finally came to mind.  All he had to do was snap Ryo out of this delusion and then he'd be no threat.  It was simple really.  There was no way Ryo's body could possibly hold that power for long.  All Ron would need to do was throw him off balance with one well placed strike.

Ron lowered himself to give him that extra added strength.  With the power of his legs adding to the force of his knife edge blast, it would be enough to dent a mountain.  Ron moved like a snake as if he slithered and sneaked his way from position to position until he found the right one.  This would be an easy strike.  Ryo wasn't even looking up.  His head was hung on the rope of his neck.  He didn't even see his own demise coming.

In the blink of an eye, Ron moved.  He lunged at Ryo leading with his carnivorous hand ready to puncture raw human flesh as the distance between them closed.  Ryo wasn't moving.  It was like he didn't even notice.  That would be the last mistake of his life.  That would be the mistake that cost him his life.

*SNAP*

Ron cringed and pleaded with his nerves against the wracking pain that had infused his hand.  Ron didn't even see the movement.  Ryo had stuck out his arm and caught Ron's hand as if it had been tossed like a softball.  This was truly amazing.  That man moved as if he bent the laws of physics.  Ron felt the grip over his arm tighten.  He knew what was coming next and he was almost afraid it would be his last thought.

"RAAAAAAARGHHHHH!!!"  Ron cried in violent terror as Ryo gave one quick jolt with his arm that nearly destroyed Ron's.  He fell to the ground almost instantly clutching the damaged limb.  Ron felt every single bone in his arm floating underneath the mass of his flesh.  It was excruciating.  His hand bent into shapes and positions that couldn't even been drawn this horrific.  The only thing his mind knew at the moment was pain and after this, it would never let him forget it.

Seeing how well the attack failed, Ryo walked over the helpless victim and continued onward.  Ron saw the orange-clad warrior pass and he could feel the pressure of that bombastic energy pound on his entire being.  It was sickening.  To think he could have been taken down this easily was an insult.  Nevertheless, Ryo was a huge exception.  He carried something no man or woman has ever achieved.  Even Orochi would have trembled in Ryo's presence.  If he got into N.E.S.T.S. base, it would be a disaster.

Zero was completely astonished.  Ron went down as if he wasn't even fighting in the first place.  A civilian could have done a job equal to that performance.  Zero was running out of cards in his hand.  He couldn't decide what to do nest.  Ryo's existence was so awesome that it even stumped his own thought processes.  Zero would need a distraction if he was going to think his way out of this one.  It may cost him the sacrifice of a beloved pet but it was better it than him.

Throwing his hand forward in a calling motion, Zero gave the signal for his menacing lion to charge.  The blue beast jumped from behind Zero with a spectacular leap.  He led with his claws forward in an attempt to slash first and deal with any questions later.  The good thing about animals is that they're all about business and never care about the aftermath.  Ryo Sakazaki was going to have his hands full with this one.  It was time for the Dragon to finally square off against the king of the jungle.

The only problem the lion held was planning trajectory.  Unlike humans, he lacked the capacity to shift movements or change strategies in mid air.  Instead he would suffer the consequences of his feeble nature.  Ryo simply took a half step to the left and shot his fist forward as if it were an army of cannons.  He saw the lion's body fully encompass his forearm and surprisingly it felt was like a soft pillow.  Then again, as Ryo's arm moved its way up through bone and flesh it was more like more weight that he didn't need.

Ryo tossed the beast on the ground and watch its mass of meat slump to the ground.  He couldn't make it out that well because his ears were focused on something that he actually cared about he could have sworn that thing was crying.  A beast that cried.  Psssh.  Ryo didn't need to hear that.  It tried to kill him and it failed miserably.  It deserves the brutal death it tried to inflict.  Ryo moved on.  The thought of the lion crying for its life didn't even come as a thought.

There were no words that could describe Zero's emotions.  His lion was dead before he hit the ground.  This was too devastating for words.  There was nothing Zero had left.  He couldn't even think of a plan.  His lion was ripped apart and tossed away before an entire breath finished.  Zero took a step back.  He actually took a step back.  Ryo had pushed this man away without even throwing a single punch.  Zero could feel his demise inching closer and closer.  He can't go down like this.  He wasn't going to let Ryo take him out without a fight.  Zero summoned whatever strength his body had reserve and put up a tight defense.  If Ryo wanted to defeat him he was going to meet resistance.

Zero blasted from his standing position.  His cape flowed heavily as the sudden movement could have blinded any other human watching.  Given this element of surprise, Zero had confidence that Ryo would falter in a sweep of his most deadly attacks.  It was impossible to think a man such as Ryo could defeat Zero single-handedly.  _Impossible_.

A fast kick crossed Ryo's nine-o'clock and he simply threw his arm up and blocked the attack like it was a soft breeze.  Zero's leg, however, bounced of Ryo's arm as if it were an impenetrable wall and since that side was well guarded he'd have to try for another venue.  Zero threw a hard uppercut directed at Ryo's abdomen but that too was stopped shortly before its destination.  Ryo threw his knee up and caught the attack at the butt of his joint and felt nothing but the frustration start to pour off of Zero's head.  He had given him two free shots.  Now it was time for Ryo to retaliate.

Zero swung his body around after two of his overwhelming strikes failed.  He could tell it wasn't going to be an easy road from here but fighting never was.  It still plagued him to understand how Ryo could do such a thing.  He was supposed to be a human.  There was nothing in the data that could have predicted this kind of growth within his lifespan.  It was unreasonably!  Still, Zero knew better than to play with semantics now.  His life was on the line and his body reacted to protect his safety better than his mind.  That's when it threw a violent haymaker to hopefully rattle Ryo's jaw and world at the same time.

He would never get that chance.

Ryo came in fast.  No, blindingly.  His tight and vicious punch slammed against Zero's jaw before he could ponder a reaction to it.  Zero's punch didn't even make it to Ryo's shoulder before it was halted.  It was like time was laughing at him.  Before Zero could think about how hard that punch was his stomach reminded him about how open his defenses were as Ryo leveled a gargantuan kick right in the center.

A wad of spit shot out of Zero's mouth in response as he doubled over.  He didn't even have the air to make a descent gasping cry.  Ryo had taken it away before his mind could have processed the thought.  Zero tried to lift his upper half but his stomach kept him bent.  This was certainly asking for trouble.  His brain didn't need to tell him that.  It was common sense.

There must have been an omnipotent presence in the house because Zero just felt the hammer of the gods slam against his back.  Ryo crushed the brute with ground-shaking double axe-handle smash straight into his spine and Zero got his first real taste of the ground.  It was sour just as he supposed it was but now wasn't the time for specifics.  The longer he stayed on the ground Ryo's opportunity to attack was lengthened and judging by the last three strikes, Zero wasn't ready for more.

Rolling back onto his feet, Zero moved quickly enough to get out of dodge.  What he noticed upon his arrival was the fact that Ryo didn't even look like he went for an attack.  Maybe Zero moved away too quickly for him to even think of a strike?  No.  Zero knew that couldn't possibly be it.  Ryo allowed him to get up.

Zero's body ached.  Even thinking caused him new sores that he simply didn't need right now.  Even standing provided more harm than good.  Nonetheless, Ryo Sakazaki was still a threat and even if he was going to go down at the very next moment he would still keep fighting!

Air and dust kicked from underneath Zero's feet and he darted towards Ryo.  Zero kept one hand back and opened like the claw of a beast as it was ready to take down its prey.  The winds Zero created while moving could have shaken skyscrapers but his main focus was to take down that coliseum known as Ryo Sakazaki.  As Zero moved his fist back he saw the cold dead stare of Ryo force its icy chill down Zero's presence.  Luckily for Zero, the heat of combat kept him comfortable and his fist exploded from his arm ready to knock that smug look off of his face and back to earth where it and _he_ belonged.

Ryo felt his hair violently shake from his scalp as Zero's fist passed.  It wasps a brave attempt on Zero's part but foolish nonetheless.  He was, to put it boldly, overmatched.  Zero knew what would occur if he allowed his fist another open second around Ryo's body and he soon followed with a kick.  Sadly, that too was only met with the warm arms of open air and Zero's frustration started to grow.  There couldn't possibly be anyone faster than him.  No freaking way!

A vast assortment of kicks and punches in various degrees and sizes found their way towards Ryo's body.  All of the missed of course as Ryo proceeded to duck and sway around and over the oncoming attacks.  This was pure insanity.  Zero was throwing everything he had at Ryo and he was dodging them as if he saw them coming minutes before hand.  Zero couldn't stop himself.  His body was reacting on its one angered terms.  He just kept on attacking as Ryo kept on dodging.  This was like something out of a bad cartoon only with a sad and ironic ending for the bad guy.  Zero wouldn't let it end like that.  Even if Ryo was stronger and now _faster_ than he was, there was no way he could have had the extensive knowledge of fighters at his disposal.  Yes, Ryo may have had the body, but he didn't have the brains at the moment.

Zero's leg kicked out from under him and shot towards Ryo's shin.  This was a great technique.  Ryo had been so busy concentrating on blocking the upper portion of his body he wouldn't have even noticed the lower half.  This was perfect.  Once this kick knocked Ryo off guard he would leave every other part of his body open and that's where the real damage would set in.  Oh, this was brilliant.

A loud cracking sound echoed in the arena as Zero's shin met with Ryo's.  Zero cried in terror as the immense pain shot its way up his body and signaled to his brain that this was the end of the world.  It was like his leg had been cut off from the knee down.  The dull numbness would be a great delight after the pain went away and Zero started wishing to anything that would head his call that it would occur sooner than later.

Sooner would have been a gift from the gods but unfortunately for Zero his terms with the gods wasn't exactly even.  Ryo slammed his uppercut like punch into the center of Zero's body and watched as the demon's eyes rolled into the back of his head.  The force of Ryo's punch almost drove its way clear through Zero's body but unluckily for Ryo, he wasn't that strong.  Yet.

Zero collapsed on one knee.  This was truly a sad day indeed.  Here he was in horrible pain and agony, his body could barely stand let alone continue and now, now he was at the mercy of Ryo Sakazaki.  This was a turn of events that couldn't have been fathomed by the powers that be upstairs let alone Zero.  All he could do right now was wait and see what Ryo had planned for him next.  He didn't even have the strength to put up a formidable kind of defense.

This sight was starting to intrigue Ryo but it wasn't good enough.  The invincible dragon raised both arms high and slammed two knife edged chops against Zero's burly neck.  Zero wretched in agony but his pleas fell on deaf ears.  Ryo watched as the blow sent Zero down to both of his knees and contemplated what he could do to finish off this monster.  This demon had caused so much pain and sadness in his short time that anything Ryo could dish out would be too good for him.  Decisions were always tough things to make, especially to those in power.

Zero couldn't describe what his body was going through.  His mind had been locked on tracing the sources of pain and trying to deal with them.  For any man, that was way too much to compute especially with strikes coming from this Ryo Sakazaki.  There was nothing left for Zero to do.  Well, almost nothing.  He held one final card in his deck that was only supposed to be used as a last resort and Zero had no problems convincing himself otherwise that this was it.  If he had to take everyone in this ship down with him, counting those on his side who were left was simple enough, Zero would eradicate any trace of their existence with one final attack.  He extended his palm and opened it wide not caring if Ryo noticed it or not and gathered the remaining energy he had.  It was going to be a sad ride for everyone else.  Yes indeed.

Ryo felt a cold chill sweep over him.  It was like everything that felt good and right in the world had been swept away cleanly and without a trace.  Things were starting to take their turn away from Ryo's side and looking at Zero he finally caught the source of it.  Everything that was unholy and wrong with the world was collected in Zero's hand and if yeas of fighting taught Ryo anything it was to but all of his efforts into stopping that thing from doing what it was supposed to do.

Zero sprung to his feet and the look on Ryo's face was as if he caught him off guard.  This was perfect.  Timing was everything and Zero couldn't waste these few precious seconds.  All he had to do was clench his fist and it would be all over.

"DIIIIIEEEEEE!!!! – KRAAAAARRRRGGGHHH!!!"  Zero cried as he felt Ryo's hand crack the bones within his forearm.  His had collapsed under the pressure and any energy he had collected evaporated into the void that had completely vanished.  Zero kept on hollering in horrifying successions.  His arm had been broken with only a single strike from Ryo's hand.  He completely blocked his attack and dissipated his last resort.  Nothing could have been worse than this moment right here.  That is until Zero saw Ryo moving forward with his counter attack.  That was going to be the worst moment.

Ryo took measures into his own hands as he chopped away Zero's attack.  He used his left hand since Zero was using his right and that would open him up perfectly for the most devastating attacking in Ryo's library.  Her felt the power of a dragon enter his arm and the flame in its belly burned in his veins.  It was like the heavens energy had been seeped down into his form to diminish this final attack.  Ryo's expression turned from mundane to that of anger as his emotions consumed his being.  The ground crushed underneath the weight of Ryo's foot as he stepped in to deliver the most devastating attack the world has ever seen.

"ICHIGEKI HISSATSUUUUUU!!!"

"YAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!"  Zero horribly shrieked as his body was launched after taking the impact of Ryo's punch.  The world was taken away from him at the blink of an eye.  His body flew through the ship as if it was the missile from a launcher and he knew wherever his body ended up would not be a delight.

An atrocious cracking sound filled the arena as Zero's body collided with the wall.  His eyes were cascaded in white and from the bowls of his intestines came a wad of blood that choked its way through his system and spit its way out of it.  Zero gasped as he tried to find the room for air in his crushed body but all he found was pain and then darkness.  His body finally fell from within the forces of gravity and the silent thud was the final curtain call in the legacy of the one known as Zero.

Ryo saw the damage that has occurred at his hands and it was glorious.  No.  It was despicable.  Ryo didn't know what was right anymore.  His mind was conflicting with itself.  One part of his told him to go forward and make sure the job was done, the other told him to stand down; the fight was over.

Everything started to blur.  Ryo was finally feeling the weight of what has occurred hit him harder than any opponent has in his lifetime.  He fell to his knees in response and clasped his head as if an earthquake had just gone off in his brain.  This was like waking up from a bad nightmare.  Ryo hollered and hollered but nothing could stop it from going away.  Ryo couldn't go on like this.  It had to stop.

"RYOOOO!!"  King cried while coming to her fiancé's aid.  His breathing was erratic and his body convulsed as if he was having a small seizure.  King wrapped her arms around Ryo and tried to revive him any way she could.  "Ryo!  "RYOOO!!!"

Somehow…  The world felt good again.  Ryo could feel something warm and soft wrapping around his body and it was magnificent.  Ryo slowly opened his eyes and saw a brilliant white light in his face.  Normally it would have caused him to cringe but it was rather soothing than painful.  Then, as Ryo's eyes widened he could have sworn there was a woman there.  She had golden blonde hair and a face that could stop is heart.  Was she an angel?

_No…_  Ryo thought as the world fell onto his lap.  It was his fiancé Alicia who cradled him.  As good as it felt Ryo didn't want it to end but there were other things that badly needed his attention.  Still, this was something he needed at the moment and he gave her a quick smile to tell her everything was ok.  For the moment.

"Aye carumba!!"  Joe called out.  Looking over on how the Kyokugen Team was fairing now, it was all he could say about it.  "Ryo's pulling a _Desperado_ on Zero over there!!"

"What?!"  Andy shouted pulling himself up to his feet.  His last encounter with Krizalid wasn't as _direct_ as he wanted it to be.

"Never mind that guys!!"  Mary yelled hoping to pull them away from that gaze.  They could gawk and stare all they wanted to _after_ they put Krizalid away.  Even though they've fought for a while, neither side wanted to give up.  With Krizalid's new found speed advantage he has cause their team more trouble than Mary would have care for but even clones have to quit after awhile as it became evident that the demons of fatigue started pressing over Krizalid's body.

Terry snapped his neck to the left and right.  That last attack Krizalid set off was a tough one but as long as Terry was breathing he was still in the fight.  Thankfully he couldn't say the same about Krizalid as that grey-haired monster finally seemed like it was nearly the end of his rope.  Terry was reserving energy for this moment and now was a better time than any.  Hopefully his teammates will act according to plan.

Pressing to fingers in his mouth, Terry blew a loud whistle that signaled for the final attack.  Krizalid knew that they were going to try something like this but even now his body had a hard time coming up with a defense.  Everywhere he get hit was throbbing and screaming like a new born baby.  Thoughts of defeat were completely eradicated from Krizalid's mind.  If he fell here, he would not be defeated.  He would die.

After giving a loud heaping roar, Krizalid ran at Team Fatal Fury.  His eyes started to glow with a demonic red gleam as the thoughts of watching their bones break and their hearts being ripped through their bodies gave Krizalid the extra added emotion that he needed.  With the rage of a monster burning within him, Krizalid ran forward.

"HURRICANE UPPAAHHHH!!"  Joe screamed as he released a violent gust of wind.  It was a good thing Terry whistled when he did or Kirzalid would have made a Japanese sandwich out of the off guard kickboxing champ.

Krizalid leaped into the air not giving a second thought of the amateurish attempt to stop him.  He almost wanted to laugh at Joe for wasting his energy like that.  Only idiots would fall ploy to dumb tricks like that and after the new training Krizalid received, he was certainly not an idiot.

Or so he thought.

"POWER GERYSERRR!!"

The last thing Krizalid could remember seeing before it all went black was the mighty orange fist of Terry Bogard slamming into the ground.  A Large spike of raw unadulterated energy arose that could have torn a large gaping hole in this ship but instead cracked against the open midsection of the unguarded Krizalid.  His body flew into the air back from whence it came and slammed against the hard wood with a violent authority; not that Krizalid could have felt it anyways.  He was long and out right when he took the first hit from Terry and his last thought in this existence was the hope of his death being sooner than later.

Terry stood up and wiped a large vile of sweat from his forehead.  This was indeed quite a workout for the Lone Wolf and he could feel the same vibe coming from each of his teammates.  Joe was smiling as he usually would in these situations but looking at him deeper could have brought about a few other emotions.  It was almost like he was saddened that he didn't get to initiate the final blow on Krizalid himself.  Terry knew how proud Joe was when it came to fighting but over the years he had pretty much gotten used to what Joe liked to call, _The Terry Bogard Show_.

A deep sigh left Andy's breath.  He was glad that it was over but just as he was, something kept on bothering him.  This couldn't have been it.  Could it?  Andy knew there had to be something more to this than meets the eye.  After all, they wouldn't be on this ship if it was just going to circle South Town.

Mary looked over at Terry briefly to make sure he was alright.  Terry had already fought a grueling match before this and even she was surprised to see him standing and smiling after this.  Maybe he was the strongest fighter in the world as so many people speculated.  It was hard to tell at the moment but Mary didn't really want to think about that now.  In fact, she didn't want to think about _anything_ concerning Terry Bogard other than his well being.

"Hey amigos," Joe said strolling over to where the Kyokugen Team fought.  "Woah…  What the hell happened here?"  Asked Joe after he surveyed the situation.  It was like a bad dream.  There were bodies everywhere.  Ryo wasn't looking too bad; at least that's what Joe thought since he had that dreamy babe cuddling him tight.  The other two, what was it now?  Oh yea!  Robert and Yuri were busy helping each other stand and Joe couldn't find a lock on that other guy.  Joe scratched his head knowing his question wasn't going to be answered in the quickest of fashions but he was more concerned with finding that old dude.  That is, until he finally saw him.

"What…  The…?!"  Joe gasped.  There he stood.  Takuma Sakazaki in all his glory.  Bloody, beaten, and not a trace of life in him.  The words he so desperately needed to say took a quick vacation because Joe was too shocked to utter anything.  Zero must have been one powerful monster to do this to one of Ryo's teammates, especially his dad.  Joe wished away that jealous thought about not getting a chance to fight Zero since his actions were definitely speaking Joe's language.

As Joe was dumbfounded by the sight, more of Team Fatal Fury arrived at the scene.  Andy offered his assistance to King as they both helped Ryo onto his feet and with the way his heart was pounding now they could both tell he was doing a lot better.  Mary ran off and did a check on Robert and Yuri since they both seemed like they were hit by a truck.  Well, their movements said that anyways.  Terry, on the other hand, didn't know what to do or say as he saw that behemoth Zero rising too his feet.

"I…  I knew Kyokugen Karate…  Would prevail…"  Zero choked as more of his blood came rushing out of his mouth.  "So…  Much for…  A dated karate system.  It looks to be…  That I am the one…  Who is dated…"

"Z – ZERO…!"  Shout Ryo as he limped with Andy Bogard holding one side up and King holding the other.  He wasn't about to let Zero walk away from this.  He killed his father.  There was no way Ryo was going to let him go now.

That thought as well as a million others were immediately abolished as soon as the ship took a rocky halt.  Everyone in the ship was feeling the effects and immediately wanted to know what this monster was up to.

"Well…  We have…  Arrived," Zero finished.  His body was wrecked.  There was nothing left of him except for the pain and humiliation of defeat.  "My duty…  Ends here."

"DU – DUTYYY!!"  Ryo cried.  He could feel his emotions filling him up again as they once did and his eyes were the first ones to show it.  Tears started to slowly work their way down his face as he contemplated what Zero had just said.  _It was his duty?!  His duty was to kill my father?!?!_

"There is nothing here…  Left for you…  King of Fighters champions," Zero stated as he pressed the hatch button on the ship.  One of the doors on the far side of the arena opened as everyone but Ryo Sakazaki turned their head to acknowledge it.  "Now…  Go to him."  Zero ordered as he left out a big sigh followed by a cough of blood.  "Unless you all want to perish with the rest of this ship."  That's when Zero hit the final button that would send him and this ship straight to hell where he belonged.

*          *          *          *          *

"What the hell?!"  K'9999 screamed as the ship started to shake.  This wasn't the landing jump he had felt when he usually arrived back to N.E.S.T.S. base.  No.  K'9999 knew what happened and he wasn't a bit pleased with it.  "IDIOT!"  K'9999 spat, "Zero must have lost to those fools and activated the self destruction sequence!!!"

The ship was being torn apart from the inside out.  Knowing the mechanics of this thing, K'9999 guessed that it didn't have another twenty minutes before this scrap heap blows up and that's if it survives through entering earth's atmosphere.  They didn't have time to waste.  K'9999 saw the door open and he was only a mere meter or so away from it.  They had to escape and get back into the base.

"COME ON!!"  K'9999 ordered has he grabbed Angel's wrist.  He dragged her along not caring if she was in pain or not and by the looks of it; it didn't matter.  Angel was like a child who was upset about something and didn't want to be carried anywhere and yet she followed like the hapless dog that she is since there is no one else out there for her.  K'9999 climbs and kicked his way into the opening and made a dead sprint down the tunnel.  Angel was forced to follow and if the pain shooting in her arm wasn't bad enough, the thought about how K'9999 really felt about her was enough to put the final nail in the coffin.

Angel didn't want this.  She wanted something else.  Yet, she still followed because if it wasn't for him, she'd be all alone.  Angel hated to be alone.

*          *          *          *          *

Ryo wasn't amused by this.  Not one damn bit.  Everything was falling apart.  His body, his life, even this damn ship!  Nevertheless, Ryo was dragged willingly or not towards the hatch.  Passing Zero proved to be a test of patience for Ryo as he would have liked nothing more to have given him ten more of his ultimate punching technique.

As both teams entered the hatch, Mary felt the chill of death approach her spine as she feared she could have forgotten something terrible.  Both teams brought five people with them and given the count, minus the late Takuma Sakazaki, they were only at eight.  Mary pondered who they could be missing and the sneaking demon of her memory came up and snatched her like a helpless child.

"Oh my god!  ROCKKK!!"  Mary shouted leaving everyone behind.  She ran with her head kept straight down and her mind only focused on moving ahead.  Oh my god!   How could I be so careless!

"MARRYYYY!!"  Joe shouted hoping she'd heed his call.  Of course it fell on deaf ears.  Practically everything Joe said was ignored and he couldn't help but feel this was one of those _Boy Who cried Wolf_ situations.

Amazingly enough, that's exactly what it was.  Terry and his teammates watched Mary leave and soon after, they started watching the hatch close.

"NOOO!!"  Terry shouted throwing his body directly into the path of the closing hatch.  The caught one side with both arms and the other was hammering against his back.  For a ship that was about to explode this thing had some pretty good engineering but that wasn't the only thought that kept Terry pushing harder.  The only two people he wanted to live had their lives handing on the balance and the last thing they needed was to have their efforts shunned because they were too late.

Terry heard the booming effects of an explosion but he was too far away to have felt any of the physically damaging effects.  Instead of worrying about himself, he thought of who could have been caught in that explosion.  _Oh GOD!!  MARY!!_

There she was running like there was nothing else to do in life.  Cradled in her arms was the frightened heir of Geese Howard as he clung to Mary's chest hoping everything around him would just go away.

"ERRGGHHH…  COM'ON!!"  Terry shouted.  Mary didn't have any problem taking his order as she maneuvered herself under Terry's arms.  There was plenty of room but she had to hurry because even Terry's cap couldn't mask his aggression and the agony he was feeling of trying to keep them alive.  Mary put Rock down as they were safely away from the danger but she saw that Terry was still standing there keeping the door open.  Whatever the reason, Mary wanted to find out as she left Rock in Joe's careful hands.

"TERRRYYYYY!!"  Mary pleaded.  "LET'S GOOOO!!"

There were still plenty of questions left unanswered in Terry's mind and he wanted them here and now before Zero was long gone.  Even if it cost him a hours worth of endurance later, Terry was going to find out.

Turning his attention towards Zero, Terry could almost hear that demon laughing.  There was nothing funny about this situation but he knew if he stood there long enough, something was going to give.  Either Zero or him.

"You humans are…  Amusing," Zero sighed as he slowly started walking towards the center of the ship.  "It is a pity that…  That my demise will have to be…  In this manner."  Zero was on the end of his rope.  Terry could feel it.  The again, Zero looked like he was ready to go twenty more rounds.  Why would he give up now?  It was then that Terry saw something that would keep Zero busy for the remaining moments of his life and he almost had trouble believing it himself.

"Ca – ll…  Ryo!"  Terry ordered.  Mary had no idea what he had in mind with this move and her body had trouble moving at first but when she found that Terry wasn't going to move until Ryo was here instead of her, she took off.

Terry felt his body trying to give up but his mind knew better than that.  He pushed and he pushed until it opened that much further because Ryo was going to want a clear and open picture about what was going on.  This was something that he wouldn't want to miss.

Ryo hobbled his way over without the aid of anyone else.  He looked a bit annoyed at first but by judging what Terry was going through to do this, Ryo let it pass.  He looked over past Terry's shoulder and before his eyes registered what was going on, his ears caught what was going on.

"What are you…  Waiting for…?"  Zero asked looking up at them with some admiration and even pity.  "Your lives continue.  Mine will end."

"Not just yet!"  A voice called from behind Zero.  Ryo's eyes widened.  His heart was racing so fast it would have set new NASCAR records.  There stood a man wearing the bottom half of a white gi several blood stains strewn about.  His chest was wrapped int what looked to be the remaining portions of the upper half of the gi holding various cuts and wounds from seeping more blood and to Ryo that was spelling trouble.  His body looked strong and tough.  It was like he was born again.  As soon as Ryo's found their way to that man's face, that red tengu mask told him everything he needed to know for the rest of his life.

"FAAAAAATTTTHHHHHEEEERRRR!!!"  Cried the Kyokugen successor as he tried to push himself past Terry.  That proved to be much more difficult since Terry's force plus the added pressure of the hatch kept Ryo at bay.

Ryo couldn't believe it.  His father was alive!  He survived.  And instead of going with them he was staying behind to fight.  As much as Ryo wanted to fight to get him back up where with the rest of him he knew there would be no words to convince him from leaving that fight.  That was so like him.

"Oh…  It seems I will have some…  In flight entertainment," Zero grinned.  If he was going to go down this way it was better at the hands of a fighter than to die by the explosion of some technology.

"Very well," the masked fighter declared, "Mr. Karate will gladly honor you final wish!"  He finished.  Zero couldn't see but he knew there was a smile under that mask.  This was going to be some way to say goodbye to life.

"FATHERRR!!  DON'T DO ITTTT!!"  Ryo pleaded as he watched his father square off for the last fight of his esteemed career.  It couldn't end this way.  Ryo didn't want it to.  He tried as he might but he only found himself pushing too hard against Terry and it immediately threw both of them off balance.

Terry collapsed on Ryo's shoulders as the hatch sealed itself.  Tears started to soak Terry's jacket as he felt the physical emotions of his long time associate Ryo Sakazaki plead the last cries for his late father.  It was weird being this way.  Even though they've lived in the same city they hardly found time to hang out anywhere than a fighting arena and it wasn't like they were the closest friends on the planet.  Then again, Terry knew what it was like to lose a father and he had nothing but compassion for what Ryo was going through.

An explosion from inside the ship rocked the hallway and nearly sent Terry and Ryo down on their backs.  Terry shook off the hit as a warning for things to come and there was no way in hell he was going to stick around for the grand finale.

"F – Father…"  Ryo sobbed as the last remaining memories of his life filled his brain.

"Com'on!"  Terry ordered.  He grabbed Ryo by the shoulder and spun him around towards the exit because there was absolutely no more time left to waste.  "Let's get out of here!"

Ryo didn't even want to move.  He watched his father die today.  Twice.  There was nothing left for him but to stay here and cherish the memory of what he once was because without his guidance or approval, Ryo didn't have any direction in life.

"Ryo…  What are you waiting for?!"  Terry demanded.  Ryo didn't respond just as he expected him not to and Terry was running out of motivation to keep him going.  That is, until he caught the eye of someone who would be in the same place Ryo was if he had just perished.

Two hands fell on Ryo's shoulders.  He looked up and saw Terry as the one who was touching him and wondered why he was doing such a thing.  It was then when he caught the deep blue eyes of the Lone Wolf that his priorities started to turn.

"Ryo…  Imagine what would happen if that was you in there, fighting right now.  Are you going to let the people that care for you suffer as your doing now?!"  Terry shouted while shaking Ryo.  The invincible dragon wanted to confirm the validity of Terry's words as he peered over his shoulder.  Standing there with looks of fear on their faces were his sister, his best friend, and his fiancé.

That was it.  Ryo couldn't abandon them now.  If Ryo lost all direction and order with his life then all would be lost.  He suddenly felt the blood rushing back into his legs and the kicked and kicked and kicked with an outstanding fury towards the people he loved.  He wasn't going to let them down.  Not when they needed him the most.

Terry took off after Ryo and was surprised at how fast he could actually move when he got motivated to do it.  It was like his feet were two jet engines that were burning everything in its path just to get that extra foot per second as he traveled.  Once Terry felt that burning sensation approach his back as well as his legs, something told him that it wasn't speed that was causing this rise of heat.

Behind them, the hallway was lit up with flame as it darted to catch the two fleeing warriors.  Terry definitely didn't need this today.  First a big battle on a blimp and now a running scene inside of a cramped hallway with a big ball of fire chasing them all the way.  This was like something out of a bad action movie and although Terry has never really had a candor to watch them, he sure lived through a lot of them in his life time.

On the other side, both teams awaited the arrival of their respective captains.  They saw what was chasing them and willed their strength to them to keep on moving.  They were getting closer and closer as the hatch to their teammates stood waiting was going to be a pleasant treat from all of this escaping nonsense.  Terry and Ryo gave their bodies one final push until they were inches away and in classic movie fashion, they jumped into the awaiting arms of their friends.

Sadly, life wasn't as simple as it was in the movies.  As Terry and Ryo landed and the cheers and admiration from their teammates fell down on them, something worse was approaching.  The hatch closed just in time to shield them from the flame but what it could prevent was the resulting explosion thereafter.  Everyone's vision turned from this happy occasion into a sea of red smoke.  Their bodies were launched from where they were standing and soon enough, unconsciousness found its way into each and every one of them burying them in a grave of blackness and cold.

*          *          *          *          *

(Author Notes:  Hey guys!!!  I'm not dead!!!  Really I'm not!  But I am sorry!  I am so, god help I am, so so so so SORRRY about making you guys wait TWO MONTHS for this chapter.  I can't stress this enough.  I feel like such and asshole.  All of you guys, you've waited patiently for so long only to get shafted for TWO MONTHS.  Man o man am I sorry.  I'll tell you a lot has happened in my life as of recent but I won't bore you with the whole story.  If you're still interested, feel free to email me about it and I'll let you know the high and the oh so low points of my life.  But hey, don't fret!  I'm still around and I'm dedicated to finishing this story so that everyone can enjoy it.  Speaking of which, I seem to have attracted a boat load of new readers and apparently I've stirred up quite a controversy.  Well I'll cover that and more in my:

**Story Notes**:

- Takuma's Death:  NOOOOO!!  Say it ain't so Mav!  Say it ain't so!!!  Well its so.  Sorry guys but this was planned from the beginning.  I needed something to drive Ryo over the edge and tah dah!  Well, Ryo was going to ascend somehow and I might as well put it at the cost of his father's life than anything else.  Sigh, I'll pay for this one later.  Oh well.

- Krizalid:  Yea I had him fight against Team Fatal Fury.  Why?  Well since Zero had an army of badasses to spare I figured he couldn't completely take on 9 guys let alone all five of the Kyokugen Team.  Plus Terry wanted to fight the other Zero and this Zero wanted to fight the King of Fighters champions so there ya go.

- **Rant of Justice** - To all of my readers and reviewers:  Let's get started.  I always appreciated the kind words of my old school fans Gerao-A, Bynon carget, and who could forget my good friend Mallow64.  And, as always, a shot out to my homey SilentNinja to keep on my ass to work on this.  You guys always make me work just that much harder to make this story that much better for you.  Now its time to dive into where I hit some heads with my hammer.  I've been reading around and found that sadly Team FF and AOF have been called "a joke."  Huh?!  *GASP* This just cannot be.  Alright, maybe it is to some but I'm going to level with everyone here and now.  The reason why everyone loves my writing style is because I have PASSION for the characters I write.  Do I think Terry and Ryo are a joke?!  Hell no!  In fact, most of what KOF has to offer is a joke.  I mean com'on, how old is Kyo now anyways and he's still in his school uniform.  Don't get me started on his stereotypical teammates either.  The reason I can write so passionately about these characters is that I fully believe that they can mop the floor with anything KOF has offer.  Don't thinks so?  Then I don't think you'll fully enjoy my story.  I understand that everyone has their opinion but this fic was made for FF and AOF fans by a FF and AOF fan.  If I didn't think for a fraction of a second that Terry and Ryo were that good I wouldn't have written them winning the tournament.  They are not a joke in any meaning of the word and I feel sorry for those who believe otherwise.  To me, they're top tier and if you guys think otherwise than go right on ahead because this fic isn't about promoting what _is_ in the SNK universe, it's about promoting _what should be_!!  As far as writing other characters, that's none of my concern.  I write for characters that deserve to be written _and_ who I truly believe in.  You can't have one of my stories without both and I'm sorry if I disappoint some of you.  I just don't see how cool K' or the rest of the N.E.S.T.S. saga for that matter and that's why I wrote this fic during this time.  Let's just say I'm a retired Spider-man reader who got sick of the whole clone saga a very long time ago.  As for Angel's importance in this fic, I felt that she was more important that SNK let on and I found a good way to tie her into the ending.  The reason I did so is because she's pretty fun to write and everyone seems to enjoy it.  As far as some of you only enjoying the non FF and AOF parts then I am saddened because you are truly missing out on one of my best works.  As far as melodrama is concerned that mostly came from the story of my life sadly.  I write the way I feel usually and most of the time during this fic it was heavy on the stress portion.  Sigh, I just can't win sometimes.

Well that's it from me guys.  Boy am I exhausted.  Classes just started again.  Spring break went by too fast.  Damnation.  Oh well, can't complain, then again I am.  Sigh…  Anyways, I hope you guys are thrilled with what I've done here.  There is plenty more action coming up in the thrilling conclusion of my fic so don't you go anywhere.  That is, if there is anyone left out there.  Chapter 12 is going to culminate my greatest published work to date and I'm so excited about the events going on I can hardly sit myself down long enough to write it all.  All the suspense and mysteries that have culminated through the past 11 chapters will finally be revealed, including the mystery of Angel's past!  Don't miss it guys, its going to be one hell of a finale.  And when this thing is over I have a special announcement to tell everyone so go anywhere.  It's been a long road guys but we've been through some hard times in the past.  Let's go out with a bang!  Take it easy and hopefully I'll see you next chapter.)


	13. Chapter 12: A Final Answer

The King of Fighters

The Strongest Fighter in the World

By MavGunloc

(aka: Luis M. Vila)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own King of Fighters, the characters, or premise of the story. They belong to SNK.

**Chapter 12: A Final Answer**

The air was thick as it settled into the murky atmosphere. There was a pungent stench of rust mixed in with a bad tasting fresh scent of metal. The ground was hard and cold. It was like resting on the back of a giant submarine. Everything felt like it was moving all at once. There was no room for peace. The world was ending. That had to be it. There was no way that something this bad could have resulted in anything else. If it was, this was a really sick joke.

"Ughnnnn…" A voice called. It was a female's. He could tell. Nobody else could have said it so faint and feminine. Plus her breath was no longer than a few inches from his chest and that natural warmth and softness only came from a woman. That was a good sign though. At least someone else was healthy.

_Wha… What… Happened…?_ Suddenly, everything started to expose itself. There was an explosion. Yes. A big one. He could remember running. That was for sure. His legs were still sore as hell and if that wasn't enough of a hint the scratching burn of his soles confirmed the truth. Then again, there always could have been something more. His legs could have been burnt from the heels up and he could have been paralyzed from the thighs onward. No. That didn't sound right. He never looked at the glass that was half empty. There was always plenty left in his cup.

"W – Woah…" Another cringed as his body was starting to regain feeling. "Kraaaghhh…" He stretched while cracking his next. "What… The hell… Happened?"

There was still no answer. He could feel his mind pondering the thoughts but there wasn't anything he could say at the moment. It was too dark and cold to do anything but rest. At least he could have a break from all of that damn fighting.

_Fighting… Fighting!_ He recalled. I _was… Fighting someone? But… But who?_

His brain hurt. Thinking wasn't what he really wanted to do but since doing anything else caused the same effect it wasn't the worst option. Still, he couldn't do anything just yet. There was something or someone obstructing him from doing that. It wasn't like it was something that he wanted to get away from but duty calls even at the most pleasant of states.

"Ughhhh…" A third voice called. This was good. The more the merrier as someone always said. It definitely wasn't something written in his book but as long as it brought along good luck than there was no use trying to fight it. As long as there were more people around than a lot more can be accomplished.

Suddenly, he could feel the soft hands of someone caressing his body. It wandered its way around his stomach and up his chest in a gentle and soothing fashion. It was almost as if this girl was trying to detect something, or rather, someone. The hand worked its fingers around his shoulder and finally started to wander down the bulk of his bicep. If she wanted to get a good feel for human muscles than she came to the right place.

"Ry – Ryo?" She whispered. It was quiet and faint, like a cat almost. It felt good to hear her talk. It was as if her breaths were a massage to his ears and body. Putting physical semantics aside, there had to be a something more to what she said. He was determined to find it.

_Ry – Ryo… Is that my name?_ He wondered as the girl continued to fondle his arm. Not that it didn't feel good in any way but there were more important matters at hand. _Ryo…? Ryo…? Could I be Ryo Sakazaki?_

He pondered that thought for a moment.

_No. I am not._

The lights flashed inside of the corridor. Finally it had become clear. They were inside of a base. It belonged to the secret Yakuza-like organization that called themselves' N.E.S.T.S. who had been in control of the King of Fighters tournament for the last three years. They had traveled from the last fighting arena inside the confines of a blimp and soared to regions and beyond any natural means. A large fight broke out on board of the ship and as the ship was on a course of self destruction, they managed somehow to escape its blast and now here they were. At least, he thought that's where they were. His mind fluctuated left and right pondering which could be the truth or what had been made up but there was one thing that had been cleared up. At least now he knew who he was.

"Terry!" A familiar voice shouted. It sounded a bit dazed at first but that energetic tone could have come from one man he knew.

_Terry… That's right. My name is… Terry Bogard._

A large gasp tickled across Terry's chest followed by a calm shriek. The woman picked herself right off of his body with ample quickness and as much as it pained him to do it, Terry opened his eyes to see what was going on.

The image was blurry at first but he caught the glimpse of a woman with short blonde hair. She had copious features to boot but something else about her trouble Terry as the image started to get in focus. Terry could see that the colors she wore were not the familiar red that he was used to. It couldn't have been Mary. That must mean it was –

"K – King…" Another shouted. That voice was fairly unfamiliar to Terry as well. He confirmed another body, male no doubt, that found his way towards the girl. Terry lifted his head up as much as it hurt and saw one familiar face that was headed towards him.

"Terry!" Joe calmly cheered while placing his hand on the shoulder of his fallen comrade. "Are ya alright?"

Terry smiled. "Aside…" Terry said while cringing, "From being blown halfway to hell… I think… I'm ok."

A big grin was plastered on Joe's face. That was the quasi-upbeat and swagger demeanor of his fearless leader alright. Terry slid his arms behind his back and found his way upright with Joe's help and immediately began to survey the situation. Everything seemed to be normal. Well, as normal as sitting inside of some weird metal base as normal could get. What Terry was really interested in was counting heads and so far he only could find three.

Blushing and avoiding eye contact with Terry was the kick-boxer known as King. It was no wonder why Terry really couldn't tell the difference between her and Mary. They had a lot of the same features and when your vision is blurred, everyone with short blonde hair looks the same. Next to her was another that he could have taken for Joe if it wasn't for his long black hair. That must have been Robert Garcia. In all of the commotion, not to mention that unfriendly explosion, everyone must have gotten separated from the main group. Even though everyone looked to be alright, this could have been worse that taking the full force of the blast.

With Joe's help, Terry quickly found his way to his feet. He dusted off the murky splotches of dirt on his clothes and gave his arms a couple of stretches before finally feeling able to perform any task and the first on the list was to get some order.

"You alright Joe?" Terry asked while adjusting his cap. It was a miracle this thing stayed on while being sent through a fiery hurricane. Then again, weirder things have happened.

"Me? I'm alright boss…" Joe replied while flexing a muscle. "But I'm more concerned with that action scene you just pulled. Leave it you the old Legendary Wolf to keep a few more tricks up his sleeves!"

That comment forced Terry to smile. It seemed these situations always brought out the best in him and even while staring death in the face his best friend always kept his mood the same. That was a good sign and knowing it made Terry feel better about his own nervousness. Still, there were more important matters to attend to as Terry and Joe made their way towards the others. By first inspection they seemed to be okay but there was always room for another check.

"Are you two… Alright?" Terry asked. Robert was the first to acknowledge when he turned his head to face Terry but King was still on her knees with her vision focused solely on the ground in front of her.

"I'm ok…" Robert responded. His voice was erratic and muffled with the sign of some previous heavy coughing. He must have some kind of internal damage but it's not like he would tell Terry about it. The hardest fight was yet to come yet here they were dealing with the miniscule issue of trust.

"And her…?" Terry concluded. She had a right to be embarrassed but these petty things could wait until after they figured out what was going on.

"She's fine," Robert interrupted. "I think she's still shocked from that whole grope-fest that just took place."

"Robert!" King flustered as she drove and elbow into his side. The resulting look of pain on his face followed by that unhealthy cluster of coughing was enough of a sign to tell everyone that he was really hurt.

"Ckrshhh…" Robert cried under the grit of his teeth. He clenched his ribs tightly hoping the added pressure would numb the pain away but Zero's mark was still alive and it didn't look like it was going anywhere for a while.

"Ah – I'm sorry Robert!" King snapped as she put an arm around his shoulder. Hearing her talk like that made someone as relaxed as Joe to raise his eyebrow. This woman has always had a deep and stern tone to her voice but just now that all change. She didn't sound like a tomboy. She sounded… Hot.

"Can you stand?" Terry asked bending down while taking Robert's other arm over his shoulder.

"Yea… I'll be fine," Robert said as he allowed Terry to help him up. "I just got to… Learn to watch… My mouth."

Joe wanted to burst out laughing but he held it in tight. This guy was pretty funny but now wasn't the time for amusing quips. Instead Joe extended his hand to the nice young lady and helped her back up to her feet. Once you got past that brush exterior she could be quite a woman but sadly for Joe he was pretty sure that his old buddy Ray – Oh had first dibs.

After catching his breath, Robert removed himself from Terry's aid and began to walk on his own. The situation was feeling very tense and there were no words that could have broken their apprehension. As far as Terry was concerned his actions would do all of the talking.

Before another anxious moment passed Terry began walking in the only direction he would think to walk in. Surprisingly enough, everyone stood in awe of his spurious decision. It was like watching an act of civil disobedience being preformed right in front of their very eyes and yet they were powerless to say or do anything about it. King, however, had something else on her mind.

Boldly, the female kick boxer took herself towards Terry's position with angered roars coming from each step. Terry had managed to go a pretty decent distance before King caught up and once she caught a glimpse of that swagger look on his face she let him know that she had something wicked to tell him.

"Hey you!" King barked in a demanding voice. "Just what do you think you're doing?!" She asked sinisterly with a hint of violence. Terry didn't change his expression because of it. No. He had a lot more control than that; especially with women. Instead of trying to argue with her he did nothing more than step around her and continue forward. If he wanted to see the look of a devil then he should have taken a look behind him because King did not like to be ignored; especially from men.

Another holler of steps followed behind Terry and he knew this was not going to go away by simply ignoring it. Nothing in life ever did. Terry halted his steps and allowed the lavender princess to vent off her rage before things escalated. The last thing he needed to fight was an angered woman.

"Just who do you think you are?!" King snapped catching Terry dead in the eyes. Even his red cap couldn't mask his expression. She wanted to make sure she caught every moment of his face as she let him have it. "Where are you going?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Terry said as he started to take another step forward. King grabbed Terry by the arm but she didn't feel much force behind his stride. It wasn't as if he was trying to get away but by inciting King she would get to the point a lot quicker and then they could be on their way.

"No it's not!!" She replied. "This is stupid! We nearly died and we have no idea what happened to everyone else. What I want to know is why you haven't said a damn thing about them?!" King knew Terry was selfish enough to pull a stunt like this. He was probably ready to leave all of them behind to fuel his own desires. All men are the same.

Terry had an answer that would sure rile her up. He just hoped she her fighter discipline kicked in before anything else unsettling occurred. "Why should we?" Terry said while tucking his cap down. He didn't want to see King's face because it might have made him crack a smile. Manipulating emotions was a great skill. Terry was glad he mastered that at an early age.

There was nothing that could have spewed from King's mouth that would have fully expressed her rage. She could hardly believe what was going on. This man who had practically saved her fiancé's life was now completely ignoring his existence not to mention everyone else; including his own brother. Terry was a cold heartless bastard. Even though he grew up in South Town, he was nothing like Ryo.

"You are the most heartless, insensitive, grotesque man I have ever met!!" King spat; that was rare. She couldn't believe someone like Mary could have fallen for this nut. "How could you just leave your friends behind like that?! The level of concern you show for your own flesh and blood is inexcusable! We should be looking for them right this instant!!"

Finally after all of that badgering Terry got to the bottom of it. This wasn't very shocking since it was on the back of everyone's mind; even Terry's. Sadly this couldn't be prioritized at the moment. He knew his brother and Ryo better than he knew himself and right now they would be in the exact same situation.

Terry bent over slightly and looked King deep in her sullen eyes. His face reeked of sincerity and she was almost taken back by at it all. If a wolf could be this serious then there was a lot she needed to learn about Terry Bogard.

"Listen… I know Ryo and everyone else are alright. They are some of the toughest fighters I ever met and I don't say that all too often anymore," Terry joked. Maybe a little levity is all that was needed. "In fact, I know they're probably wondering about us just as much as you are," Terry spoke. His words were like a soothing rain. King could feel her emotions sliding down their reckless path and into a more tranquil one. She listened with an enthusiastic ear as Terry finished. "Ryo's a strong guy. So is Andy. We've got to trust in their strength that they're making sure everyone else is ok…" Terry said while he shifted his cap a bit making sure it fit comfortably. Right now, all we can do is move forward. We wouldn't want to show up late would we?"

Coming up from behind, Robert placed his hand on King's shoulder. "He's got a point," He said flashing his thousand dollar smile. King had to take that to the heart. He was Ryo's best friend after all.

"All right then!!" Joe cheered catching up. Terry would was glad he had the ability to rely on Joe's boundless enthusiasm for the moments ahead. Joe always new the words to put a smile on everyone's face. "Let's follow our fearless leader, shall we?!" Joe said slapping Terry on the back. It was an honor that Terry personally never enjoyed but as long as it kept Joe's spirits up then he could say whatever the hell he wanted.

Terry took the first steps forward and everyone didn't hesitate to follow. King was still having some reserved feelings towards all of this. She was real worried about Ryo and by the way Terry was talking to her, it was showing. That had to be the reason. Terry wouldn't have mentioned his name otherwise. Nevertheless, King, still feeling the pains of hesitation and anxiousness, went along with everyone else followed blindly towards the path ahead of them not knowing of the dangers that awaited them.

"This is not good news…" Igniz replied. His cold words were deemed to his two best warriors after hearing about the sad tale of their incomplete mission. Igniz could barely believe it himself. I mean, how hard was it to kill two women? Seriously. If K'9999 had this many design flaws he wondered how he made it passed the assembly line doors.

As much as he hated this man, K'9999 kept his tone in check. As long as he was on this space station there was nothing he could do to Igniz without being at severe risk. Oh and how he wanted to hurt this man too. It wasn't his fault that the arrival of K' wasn't tested case scenario. K'9999 might have well gone in there blind and not to mention how much his partner helped him out. She practically blew the whole mission for them, dragging him away like that. Still, K'9999 did not like to hear those words coming from such an old geezer. No one called him a failure to his face. No one!

Igniz shifted in his chair slightly. The days were moving by slower and slower and it was almost as if he were counting the minutes until his very death. There were still plenty of things to be done and time was of the essence. He couldn't scold K'9999 all day. There were important guests on board that needed his attention.

Waiting proved to be a tedious chore. K'9999 didn't like to be ordered around much less be situated in a position where he could do nothing but stand and wait. Angel didn't seem to have too much of a problem. She'd been quiet the entire trip through the base and if that wasn't a sweet melody to K'9999's ears she also stopped acting all goofy and fun-loving. It was like she was a perfect soldier and K'9999 couldn't have asked for it any other way. At least now she would have better things to do than bug him about any asinine thing she caught her eyes on.

Igniz was growing weary of their presence. Scolding K'9999 wouldn't have done much since he did prove to be something of a good warrior. After all, he did defeat Terry Bogard so there was some great potential in him. The other, however, was slowly starting to wind down her usefulness. Sure she was an excellent fighter but Igniz sacrificed a lot of personal pride bringing her on board this ship and so far she hasn't produced any results worth mentioning. Still, there could be some use left in her after the final step in the plan takes place. All she would have to do was stay out of the way until then.

"That is all for now," Igniz said. K'9999 was in total disbelief. There hadn't been an awry word to or about him as he once assumed Igniz was thinking but there had to be more to it. K'9999 knew this old man had a lot of tricks up his sleeve so for him to get off this easy, there had to be a catch.

Igniz waived his hand. "Now go," he ordered. The final battleground had to be clear of any intruders although there was a bit of unrest bugging in his mind. He knew K'9999 wouldn't just take the order and sit somewhere until the final curtains were drawn. He was a relentless beast with nothing but battle encoded into his DNA and as long as the strongest fighters in the world were on board, he wasn't going to stand by and let them approach safely. Even as Igniz watched K'9999 and Angel calmly stroll away he could feel their trickery brewing. His assistant must have caught on too.

"Are you sure that's wise my lord?" The woman spoke. She was a ravishing female to say the least. Her silky cream colored skin and slick blonde hair were asking to be put on the front cover of any human publication but what Igniz enjoyed about her besides her look was her unquestionable loyalty.

"But of course," Igniz answered. "There is nothing that he or she could do to deter the plans from moving forward."

"Is that so?" She replied. Her tone hadn't changed even in her time of distress. Igniz liked that about her. He liked it a lot.

"Yes… K'9999 is not one to leave this matter to us no matter how little of his pride is affected," Igniz stated. "His attitude might even prove useful in the coming moments."

The woman did not respond. She had no idea what her superior meant but then again, it was best not to question his motives or ideals. If he set his heart on something you either went with it or become a part of its path of destruction. K'9999 was definitely going to engage with the fighters in one way or another. What she really wanted to know was why Igniz would allow such a thing to happen? Whatever motives he had they must have been noteworthy because not even a mental patient would want to screw with their work at this moment. There had to be something more to it. She was bound to find out.

Down the corridor and completely out of sight and mind of the powers that be, K'9999 continued on his path not caring if that silver haired woman followed. She always did; there was no denying that but for a change he'd like her to just leave him the hell alone while he took care of business. If she wasn't so damned dependent on the relationships of others than K'9999 wouldn't treat her like the puppy that she has become. K'9999 hated weak animals. Almost as much as he hated taking orders.

As they walked Angel kept her head hung. She didn't want to say anything to Kay Kay nor did she know what to say. It seemed like every time she opened her mouth he was just getting madder and madder until he was ready to explode. That sure occurred. Her cheek kept reminding her of it. Kay Kay never struck her in all of their time together. Angel felt her eyes starting to produce tears but if he saw them she would have probably received a much worse punishment. This feeling was oddly familiar and as she tried to peg deeper her brain stung like a thousand needles of fire poking away at her memories. Whatever they were, they were kept under high security. Angel didn't like to be left out of the dark. Especially in her own mind.

Suddenly, Angel could see from the top of her eyes that K'9999 had stopped. She raised her head and brushed her silver hair away and saw the reason for his sudden halt. There was a fork in their path. Angel didn't really know what to make of it. She didn't really take the time to memorize all of the paths of the ship. Wherever she needed to go she would just follow Kay Kay and nothing was going to change that now. He was her only means of guidance.

K'9999 turned towards the path on the right and just before Angel could move in his direction he stopped and turned towards her with a scornful glare.

"Don't follow me!!" K'9999 demanded. His sudden words sent a shocking pulse through Angel's body that reacted in her head snapping back slightly but the angered N.E.S.T.S. warrior wasn't finished there. "I'm going to this way and you're going to go over there!" He ordered while pointing her off into another direction. Angel looked like a stupid dog. Her head moved from K'9999's face and towards where his fingers were pointing and then back again to his face until she could have knocked herself out. It was obvious that she was lost and it irritated K'9999 to have to explain it further.

"Listen!! From here on out I'm on my own!" He yelled. Angel still seemed to look at this situation as if it was a dream but K'9999 was ready to snap her out of that. "Do you understand?! We're finished!! I'm going this way and don't you dare come near me ever again!!!"

There wasn't a reaction left in her memory banks to respond to that statement. K'9999 would give her some food for thought as he began to run his mouth again. "If you follow me, I'll kill you myself! Whatever you do is no problem of mine!!" K'9999 blasted. He needed to get her out of the way because even a blind man could see that her tagging along would result in another botched assignment. If there was one thing that could compete with his hatred with orders failure would be on the top of that list.

That sounded kind of odd coming from K'9999's mouth. She knew he always had a temper for these sorts of things but it never ever resulted in him succumbing to this much anger. Angel looked as if she wanted to say something but K'9999 stopped her before she could and started the process of burying her ego. "I honestly don't care if you live or die! Just stay the hell out of my way _bitch_!!" He snapped. Angel could feel her emotions taking over. There was no way she was going to be able to hide it now. K'9999 had never used that tone of voice with her nor has he ever called her something that severe. This must mean he was very serious about what he said and Angel didn't know what to say or do to make it better. She hated this. She didn't want things to be this way.

K'9999 started to walk on his own. From the shocked look on her face it appears she got the message but he didn't think twice of himself to make sure everything sunk in as it was supposed to. "Why don't you go back and rot in the broken pile of rubble they found you in…" After saying that, there would be no way she could have the guts to follow him again. He had destroyed her; without even throwing a single punch. She was a worthless human being and an even sadder accomplice in K'9999's missions. Maybe she'd find a rope and learn how to tie a noose because her usefulness just dropped into the red. Fighting was about all she could do and pondering about the situation more, K'9999 had to give that insolent Terry Bogard credit. If K'9999 was lucky she'd run into those fools and they'd teach her a lesson. He might be able to put an end to his misery as Igniz would do for the world. K'9999 walked away and listened to the soft whimpering of that girl echo in his mind as he left. He couldn't believe that woman could do nothing else but cry in that situation. She wasn't even worth the time for Terry to spend killing her or the rope she should hang herself with if she chooses to do nothing else but stand there.

There was nothing left for Angel to do. She was a computer without an operating system. It was as if everything she lived for had been shut off instantly. Angel was shunned and abused as far back as she could remember which sadly wasn't that distant. Her head slumped and her arms sagged as the weight of reality slammed into her. She was being thrown out. Again. She was taken from anything and everything she cared for. Again. Angel was all alone. Again.

Barely acknowledging the order, Angel's legs took her away from this sad place. It wasn't enough to be told your worthless by the only man she cared about but now she had no where to go and no one to turn it. It was a sad time to be a lonely woman. Angel thought to go look for some hole to crawl into and if there was justice in the world she'd she wouldn't have to wait long for death. Being alone was the worst thing a human could possibly experience. For Angel, it was a tragic routine.

As far as creepy places went, this easily ranked in Ryo's top ten list. The place reeked with the foul and unpleasant smell of copper and steel which gave him the irreverent feeling that this place was swimming in blood. Still, as much as Ryo's mind was ready to take his exit, his body walked strong with the willing and able body of Andy Bogard moving alongside his.

Waking up at first proved to be an interesting scene all together. Ryo half expected every one of his teammates to be on his side but when he grabbed onto the long and blonde hair of another he realized that some things couldn't be as simple as people wished them to be. Andy, however, was very cool in this situation as he always seemed to be. It was a refreshing change from being around Robert since that guy's sense of humor traveled everywhere with him. Andy was quiet in his movements and stern in his looks; an excellent combination as far as Ryo was concerned.

Thankfully enough, the gods did bless Ryo with one more token of good luck allowing his little sister Yuri to be under his watchful eye. She didn't say much at first minus the entire worried bantering of trying to get Ryo conscious but now it was like her world had ended. The other fighter with them, Blue Mary, tried to keep her company during this whole mess but it was like a part of Yuri had just vanished. She was no longer the uppity and cheery person that Ryo had known and loved. This made Ryo worry even more than he was letting on but he knew that if they were going to keep the group together and sane, he had to keep his cool. Even if he really was feeling everything but.

Everything up front seemed to be rolling smoothly but Mary's conscience was banging at her to make some sense of it all. Moments before all of this she didn't even know where _this_ was and now instead of everyone trying to pool together their thoughts on the matter they opted to move forward without any questions being asked. They were like mice blindingly following the maze in search of that delicious piece of cheese only they didn't know if their efforts were going to be rewarded in that matter. Luckily, Mary felt at ease knowing that her young companion Rock Howard was safely walking beside her. Only the gods would know what Mary would have done if she left him alone for a second time.

Looking over to her right, Mary caught the sad expression of Ryo's younger sister Yuri. She had no idea what Yuri must be thinking at this moment but Mary knows the feeling all too well. She certainly didn't lose someone as closely related to her as a parent but losing anyone you love takes a toll on a person's soul. If Mary knew any words to try to ease the pain off of Yuri's chest then she wouldn't hesitate to say them but sadly the only thing that came to mind was just remaining silent and hoping that Yuri would deal with these feelings at her own pace.

Ryo didn't want to admit it in his words or his actions but he was really freaking lost. This wasn't like navigating the interior of a coliseum, although Ryo could remember times when that proved to be equally difficult. Nevertheless, they were here for a reason and instead of pussyfooting around all of way, Ryo wanted a solid lead to follow so that the constant worry of leading his family and companions into uncertainty would stop bugging him. That's what led his eyes to Andy's perimeter as the younger Bogard brother began to examine a strange marking on one of the walls.

"What this?" Andy calmly said to himself. It was a very peculiar shaped pattern. It was almost like a button combination on a keyboard. They were represented in unique sizes and colors but it struck Andy as odd since it was the only one he noticed the entire walk and since he saw it the patterns of lines along the walls have changed. Before he could make a decision of what to do next Mary approached right beside him to figure out this tiny mystery. Ryo saw this as an excellent opportunity and most likely the only one he would get for the rest of the day so before another moment passed he confronted the sullen stance of his dear sister.

Yuri felt the heavy but kind hand of her brother fall on her shoulder. It was a good feeling since the situation has been so tense for the last few hours and it was a welcomed change of pace. Yuri couldn't find her head lifting from its hanging state even to look her own brother in the eyes. He deserved at least that much; no _more_, but her emotions were in control at the moment. All they wanted to do was stop and let everything out. That could take years.

"Yuri…" Ryo sighed. There were no words he could think of to help pull his sister from this trance. He tried long and hard to think about something to say but he only found stature in security in someone else's words. Terry was the one to snap him out of it in the first place. It was like the few breaths that spat from his mouth shattered the spell that his emotions created and he desperately tried to find ones to mimic those but all he could muster was a sympathetic stare. Thankfully Yuri broke her silence and allowed Ryo to do something he was much better at. Listening.

"R – Ryo…" Yuri spoke. Her words were soft and erratic. It was almost as if each syllable carried a pool of tears with it. "I… I…"

Before Yuri could finish Ryo pulled her into his chest and allowed whatever tears she was holding to soak in his gi. He felt the physical form of her emotions pound against his muscular chest as the seemingly tough exterior of Yuri Sakazaki cracked under the pressure of her feelings.

"Ryo… Ryo…!" She sobbed. "Dad… Dad he's… Dad he's!!"

Ryo pushed Yuri back softly and watched the tears stream down her face. He placed an index finger over her lips which surprisingly silenced the beast of her emotions. There was an overwhelming feeling of uncertainty emanating from Ryo's body but Yuri saw that it was all swept away when the poised smile plastered on his older brother's face looked down upon her.

"Yuri," Ryo said confidently for the first time, "No matter what happens… If the country collapsed. If a war broke out between continents. Or even if the world was destroyed; no matter what! We're still a family and nothing can break that. So we've got to stick together through the good times and especially the bad. No matter what… We've got to be strong. For you… And for me," Ryo finished. The smile was still stuck on his face and that made his words all the more powerful. Yuri's expression confirmed it.

Together, Ryo and Yuri shared another hug only this time there was no room for their sad emotions. This felt really good. Ryo had always taken care of her in the past regardless of their situation and it wasn't like it was going to change now. The Sakazaki family would not be broken when one of the members is gone. It can only get stronger.

Ryo's thoughts were slammed into oblivion once the weird sound of machines clicking and steel sliding to the beat of metallic gears. While letting go of his sister, Ryo turned towards the cause of the disturbance. It seemed that Andy and Mary had figured out the mystery of the wall.

Peering inside, Andy and Mary found the entrance to a fairly large room. The inside stunk worse than the hallway. It was like the stench of a thousand human bodies that have been mangled by beasts and left to rot for thousands of years. Mary pulled away as soon as the door slid open but luckily Andy had more control than to run from a foul smell.

"What's going on?" Ryo asked as Mary passed him. She couldn't really say anything at first; her erratic coughing was enough of a signal to tell Ryo that. Mary didn't really know how to formulate the words to describe the sight before her so instead of bugging Ryo longer with her relentless coughing she pointed him towards the door Andy was looking into hoping that he would be able to get some sense of all of this.

While Yuri attended to Mary's pounding lungs, Ryo made it to Andy's side and found that Mary had a damn good reason to be sick. The smell hit him harder than any punch he'd received that entire day. His martial arts discipline didn't allow his hand to cover his face but his mouth couldn't hide the sour taste tickling around his tongue. Andy was no winner either. His brow curved downward showing a distasteful expression but looking at him closer Ryo was deciphering a more perceptive look coming from the younger Bogard brother. Whatever Andy's looks weren't saying, the room was telling all.

It was like a mad scientist's lab out of a bad movie. There were machines, parts, and liquids of various shapes, sizes, colors, and stenches covered the surrounding area sparing no inch. A bomb could have gone off and it wouldn't have changed the décor. Hell, it looks like several bombs when off to create this place. That had to be the explanation for some of the other peculiar sight; arms and legs that where spewed about without owners were definitely a cause for concern. Mary had a good reason to run away from this sight. Ryo was about ready to follow her lead.

"What in the hell…?" Ryo scratched. The words barely flowed since the impeccable stench was bearing down hard on his stamina.

Andy shook his head. There were too many circumstances to consider as an explanation for all of this but sadly he had no idea where to start. Before giving up hope, a weird device caught the corner of Andy's eye. It was like a weird metal capsule with a glass window in the front. Examining it further and saw an inscription that caused him to raise an eyebrow.

"K'9999?!" He whispered to himself. Ryo was close enough to hear Andy say something but he couldn't quite make it out.

"What was that?" Ryo asked. Andy didn't bother saying it again. Instead he pointed out his discovery to Ryo and saw the Kyokugen warrior nearly shoot out of his gi.

"It's… It's him?!" Ryo said. He started to remember everything. It didn't come to him at first but after the King of Fighters Tournament displayed the team list it didn't take Ryo long to figure out who that guy was. His shoulder started to tingle when the painful memories started to surface once again. If all of that cause was due to that monster then Ryo would need to change his game plan. Who knows? There could be someone ten times as bad as that blue-haired freak waiting for them. If they were going to go through with it, then Ryo wanted to be at the top of his game.

"I don't like this…" Andy remarked. K'9999 was definitely a piece of work but he didn't imagine he could have done all of this. It was no surprise that he was able to defeat Terry now. He was truly a force to be reckoned with.

"My sentiments exactly…" Ryo replied. He gave the room one last look before turning away from it for good. "I definitely don't like this."

"I'm not saying that you have to like it," Robert stated, "but there's nothing we can really do for now."

"I know… But it feels like there's something else we should be doing!" King replied. Walking alongside Robert was one thing but having Terry Bogard and Joe Higashi lead the way was truly an unwanted turn of events. They've been walking for what seemed like hours but it hasn't even been twenty minutes. She wasn't enthusiastic about following Terry much less being in the same country but for some reason King kept her protests to herself and Robert. For the moment anyhow.

Despite what inner conflict and anger she held towards Terry, he certainly knew how to keep his cool during drastic times. It was like the world could end to tomorrow and he wouldn't even know what muscles to flex to frown. King admired that trait in him but when it got to be too much it was starting to become a dreaded nuisance. The blood was boiling within her to an alarming temperature. If there was one thing she hated more than men it was male fighters. If there was one male fighter she couldn't stand it was the one in the red and white hate.

"That's it!" King screamed as she halted in her movement. Robert turned his head in reply to her drastic action. This was a surprise coming from her. She used to be quiet and straightforward with anyone else but Ryo and a few others but now King was acting downright outrageous. _Especially_ for her.

Joe was the first to turn around and he knew this could only get worse. They weren't teammates or even friends for that matter. Just a while back they were enemies and now they were depending on each other for survival. Well, as far as Joe was concerned. He depended on only one guy and he was the kick boxing champion of the world.

Despite his inner objections, Terry turned as well to acknowledge the minor upheaval coming from the only woman in the group. He knew it was only going to be a hassle leaving her with those few words before but Terry hoped her good conscience would keep her at bay until they found out where they were going. That was obviously wishful thinking. Terry started walking slowly towards the potential fireball but so long as he played it cool and acted like himself then there would be nothing to worry about.

"King, don't – !" Robert said hoping to calm her down a bit but it only fueled her emotions towards angered sentiments.

"No Robert…!" King she said coldly. That was the woman Robert remembered from the past. King hated to do it but she wasn't about to show her inner self to someone like Terry Bogard. She turned her attention to the swaggering gesture of the man known as the Lone Wolf and began her rant. "Look you… I don't care who you are or who you say you are but I'm not moving another step without finding the others!!" She snapped. Terry made sure his cap was tucked tightly down to shadow his eyes as they started to droop. "I can't even fathom to understand you! How can you sleep at night knowing how easily you can leave others, _including your own brother_, and only concede their well being with simple words?!?!?!"

That comment caused even the mighty Joe Higashi to raise an eyebrow. She had Terry's number down pretty damn cold but the only think Joe could hope for was that Terry had a strong rebuttal and knowing the Hungry Wolf as he did, it was not going to be pretty.

Terry walked over to King as calmly as he would on any given day and gave her a sincere glare from the bottom of his cap's visor. King stood firm in her position but even she couldn't hide the sudden shift in emotion. She knew Terry would catch it but would be damned if she'd give it to him straight up.

"I know you're worried sick about everyone," Terry started. There was no hint of fear, anger, or anguish in his voice. It was the same old Terry that everyone knew and loved, for the most part. "But I would bet a bent quarter to the King of Fighters prize money that Ryo is doing the exact same thing we are. There's nothing we can accomplish back-tracking," He said in a calm and smooth manner. King was almost taken by his tactfulness but then again this _was_ Terry Bogard after all. He started to speak again and King was hanging on every word. Man was he good at this. "They're going to be waiting for us at the end. Let's worry about showing up instead of not showing up at all."

A weird look fell over King's face. It was like she wanted to say something, anything to counteract Terry's point but she found nothing in her brain that could do just that. Terry himself seemed calm which was good for the morale of everyone else but inside he was having a battle of his own. He did not like to have to reiterate his point over and over again because of the outlandish emotions of another but sadly he did it anyways without giving it another thought. They continued onward through the vast unknown regions with the same thoughts on their minds.

_When will this end?_

Caution was the word of the day. Everyone moved as if their lives' would end if they missed a single second. Even though Ryo was trying to hide it he knew his mannerism could have been read a mile away that he was feeling nervous. Andy's actions nearly mimicked those of Ryo's and usually that would have been relieving but now it was just making the mood a lot more nervous. What they saw in the last room and what was to come left too much up to the imagination and honestly the only thing Ryo wanted to see was a way off of this place.

But not without King.

Ryo knew he couldn't stop now. He had to find Alicia first. With Yuri by his side she would be safe but Ryo had no idea where his fiancé could be. No matter how much his mind protested his heart argued and the body followed. Nothing was going to stop Ryo from moving on until he found the truth.

Thankfully enough, even though they weren't the best of friends, everyone stayed close. Running through the thoughts of their minds' was the will to survive and they all knew that it can only be achieved with teamwork. This repetition of scenery was already hammering down on everyone's nerves. Part of them wanted this madness to end and another was afraid what of what would occur if this stopped. Even as these thoughts rushed through their minds they didn't allow them to surface on their expressions. For the most part it was a good idea but then again when the going gets tough their true emotions will surface and Ryo didn't want anyone to see him cower when they looked at him to lead. His father always taught him to stand tall and be proud; Kyokugen Karate is the ultimate form of martial arts. Ryo wasn't about to let his father down now.

As Ryo's personal insight finished so did their path. Standing before them was a mountain of steel in the form of a gargantuan door. They had finally reached the end of the line. No one knew what to say. What lies beyond that door could be the key to their survival or the hand that calls for death. Ryo allowed one big breath to enter and exit before he got into the right state of mind. This was it. There was no turning back.

Yuri was starting to swell with fear and impatience. There was only one thing she wanted to hear and hopefully Ryo had those words. No matter what he chose, Yuri would follow.

"So…" Ryo started. "What do we do?"

A sharp blinding pain struck Ryo right on the back of his skull. His teeth clenched trying to bind as much of it away as possible but his sister knew exactly where to hit her own brother and make it hurt. This was a sure sign that Ryo's little joke didn't go over very well.

"What do you mean _what do we do_ Ryo?!" Yuri snapped. Her anger was rising beyond anything Ryo had seen in a long while. This was working out better than he thought. "How could you say that at a time like this?!"

Ryo took another blow to the back of his head but made sure to keep one eye open to catch Andy's expression and surely enough the younger Bogard brother had a hand over his face as if he was ashamed of looking. This is exactly what Ryo wanted. Everyone was starting to act like normal. They couldn't just go into some unknown territory with all of those thoughts jumbling in their head. Andy needed to be relieved of any nervousness. Mary, being the great detective that she is, had to see that everything was flowing just as it should be to calm her mood. And Yuri… Just had to be Yuri.

Before anyone said another word Andy placed his hand on the door and gave everyone one last look. "I'll go in first," he stated while tightening his fist. Ryo nodded in approval. With Andy taking the lead that left Ryo to cover the back to make sure no one got the jump on them. Everyone looked ready to go and without another moment's haste Andy pushed forward and watched the large iron door bend to his strength. The cracking sound of steel and gears smashing together was loud enough to splinter wood. Andy too precaution to opening the door and made sure to only open it up large enough only to fit themselves through. There was no need in swinging it open and ask for a potential ambush.

Andy couldn't hear any movements coming from the inside nor could he see a damn thing. It was littered with darkness from all corners minus the small light shining down in front of them. This was the easiest way to identify incoming warriors while hiding your own numbers. A very clever tactic but an army couldn't stay silent for very long. Andy knew this was just a bluff and proceeded onward hoping his quick decisive action will prove to bring more of the same.

Mary couldn't think of anything else to argue with Andy's actions and thus followed making sure that Rock was right behind her. Knowing not to stray from the pack, Yuri kept the distance tight between her and Mary but not before getting some confident words from her brother.

"Ryo…" Yuri said lightly. Before she could formulate any other words Ryo began to speak.

"Don't worry Yuri…" Ryo smiled. Yuri nodded and continued through the door with a high hope. She could feel her brother walking decently close behind her and that was enough to calm any nerves. Ryo was even nice enough to give her some extra words of encouragement before he passed through the door.

"Everything is going to be –"

"YOU'RE COMING WITH ME!!" Shouted another voice. Ryo felt a massive tug from the back of his gi drive him away from the entrance. His feet defiantly skidded across the metal surface until the weight picked him up and tossed him into the dark recesses of an unknown territory.

Yuri was well inside the room before she realized what happened. Air started to choke inside of her lungs stopping her screams instantly but that wasn't the worst of it. As Yuri ran to the door the large metal slab slammed before she could reach past it. The last thing that could be heard beyond the gates was the crying plea for the missing member of their team.

Ambushed and disoriented, Ryo picked himself up from the position he was tossed in. It didn't feel like he fell any further than he was traveling but the room was completely shadowed. This must have been another room in the base and so long as the lights were out, Ryo was at a complete disadvantage.

The buzzing of a machine caught Ryo's ear as his instincts told him that he was being targeted and he had to move fast. The ground where his body once was shattered into fragments of dust and shrapnel as Ryo took a long back flip to get out of dodge. He landed on his feet and supported the rest of the fall with a free hand. His other cocked back and formed a tight fist waiting for the next unwarranted strike to occur. The constant howl of that buzzing was enough to warn him of that.

Much to Ryo's surprise the lights flickered until the room was fully lit. This place was a large and open space; it looked like a training ground of sorts but all of the equipment was cast of to the side. The room's décor wasn't the only thing that caught Ryo's attention. Standing no more that thirty feet away is someone Ryo never hoped to see again. His body was short but that wouldn't let fool Ryo twice. This guy could pack one serious punch and Ryo's shoulder burned just thinking about it.

"It's you!!" Ryo scoffed from the cracks of his teeth. There was no way he was going to forgive this guy for what he did to Alicia let alone himself. That spinning drill arm of his was a severe wake up call even as it changed back to its original form.

"I've waited too long for this…!" K'9999 declared while clenching his newly formed hand. He's been counting the days for this moment. Everything he was created to do would be culminated at this very moment. He was about to destroy the man declared to be the strongest fighter in the world. "This time I won't lose!!"

Ryo watched as K'9999 charged at him. There was nothing Ryo could do to help it. The exits were sealed and the territory was unfamiliar. Ryo's only way out was through this guy and if a fight was what he wanted then he was going to battle with the best.

"Kakatte Koi!!"

Ryo would not lose.

"This… This is?" King stuttered while looking at the sight before her.

"The end!" Joe cheered. Finally all of their long walking had paid off. Here was the door to the great beyond or the final room. It didn't matter to Joe. Hopefully behind this door was some real action for a change. Joe's fists burned for the tough flesh of an enemy. This better be worth his time.

Robert looked away from King and towards the man known as Terry Bogard for a decision. It wasn't like it was his first choice but he was undoubtedly the one that everyone was going to follow. Terry had a knack for finding trouble but he also was a veteran of getting out of the tightest spots ever.

The beat of Terry's heart began to grow faster and faster. He only felt rushes like this a few key points in his life; his battle with Geese Howard in his tower, the fight against Wolfgang Krauser in his mansion, and finally the fight against Zero in the collapsing underground lair. Terry's blood burned through his veins as he pressed against the door. This might prove to be Terry's greatest challenge ever.

Joe was itching for Terry to open the door. It was almost frustrating the way Terry always took his time with these sorts of things. Joe's eyes started to wander away as his stance relaxed and before he could sigh out of boredom something peculiar caught his eye.

"Ready?" Terry asked as his arm tightened against the door. King replied with a nod and Robert did the same. Terry didn't need to hear anything from Joe. He always knew that guy was ready, willing, and able to take on anything. Terry should have been paying more attention.

"What's… This place?" Joe whispered to himself as he peered into the open door filled with darkness. There was something or someone calling for him in there. It was like it was drawing him forward. Joe moved without his body realizing it and before he knew it he was completely surrounded by darkness.

King's eyes were focused but it was hard to keep concentrating when she couldn't feel the presence of their spiky haired member. She moved her to the side hoping to confirm his attendance and instead she was only able to verify his disappearance.

"What the…?! JOE!!" King screamed while extending her arm outward. She saw the door shut right in front of her eyes and with it Joe had vanished. There was no time to lose. King looked over to Terry and saw that he too along with Robert had already walked through the door. The decision was too hard to make. If she stood here than Terry and Robert might be without reinforcements for what lies ahead and if she left than who knows what would happen to Joe.

There was only one thing King could think to do. She'd have to get to Terry quick and tell him what happened. He'd know what to do. As much as she hated to admit it, Terry would be the best person to make this decision. King ran forth through the door hoping to catch Terry before he entered too deeply. Sadly, the only thing she was able to catch was the last second to the entrance of the room as the doors violently shut behind her. A great fear crossed over King's chest as the consequences of her actions slammed over her conscience. She had just done what she had previously insulted Terry of doing. This definitely wasn't good and she was afraid if it could possibly get any worse.

Darkness. Angel was used to it by now. Here she sat in the middle of this pit of nothingness with her head resting on her knees as she hoped for a change and all she could see was her memories. Ones that she longed to forget but it was the only thing she had left. Her friends, family, and everyone around had abandoned her. She didn't know how or why she started to remember this feeling but it was something that was haunting her for a while. A great while.

_Shut up you wench._

SLAP

_How dare you speak to me like that?!_

There she sat in the corner of her room nestled in darkness as the battle between her parents raged. This was her only safe spot; away from everything. This was the only place she was allowed to stay while her parents argued. She didn't want to be anywhere else.

Outside of her room she heard the hard footsteps of her father approach. This was the worst part. Her father was coming to finish off the rest of his anger that her mother wasn't able to take. Angel hated this part. She just wanted him to go away.

_Hey you!!_

Angel's skin started to crawl. She could feel her father's presence tower over her. She didn't want to get hit. It was almost as bad as being alone.

"Oy…!" The voice called. Angel opened her eyes. She wasn't where she thought she was. A tear fell from the side of one of her eye and she saw the liquid shatter against the cold hard ground. Looking up without warning Angel saw something that she really wasn't expecting at the moment.

"Oh… It's you!" Joe smiled. He remembered this girl from the tournament a couple of weeks back. Of course Joe could never forget that fabulous body but his victory is what stood out most in his memories. She threw a pretty mean punch but his body was a lot tougher than what she could dish out. Joe wasn't every threatened by her now since she didn't really look like she was in any condition to fight. Besides, with the doors shut and light being a rare commodity she was probably his only way out of this mess.

"So… It looks like we're all alone," Joe joked. He needed to put a smile on this girl's face to get her to trust him. "The names Joe and I've love it if you gave me the grand tour of this place…" Joe really bit off more than he could chew.

_Alone…_ Angel thought to herself. She was alone… With him. _No!_ Angel hated to be alone. She hated it more than anything else in the world.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE!!" Angel screamed while driving a fierce punch straight into Joe's abdomen. Joe's sole reply was a cry of anguish as his body flew backwards from the massive weight of the blow. Hitting the ground was almost as bad as the punch but it was her sudden action that would stand out most in Joe's mind. She hit him harder than anyone ever has in Joe's entire career. This was proving to be a worse situation that he had thought. Joe rose to his feet and saw the crooked stance of that girl as she was ready to unleash an emotion filled fury. The only thing he could hope to do was fight… And live.

Terry's ears jolted when the sudden sound of metal slamming echoed into the tiny halls of his ears. He didn't have to turn his head to confirm the truth; they were locked in. The one thing Terry didn't like worse than entrapment was surprises and here there wasn't anything else. He felt the bodies of the others following loosely behind but that wasn't concerning him too badly. The more people in here meant more targets and right now that's all they were.

There was a definite need of lighting in this place and quick. Terry kept his guard up just in case because always have to anticipate all and expect everything. Lagging behind was the pattering footsteps of their lightest member and Terry was wondering why she would try running blindly into this environment. Something had to be up but Terry wouldn't give it another thought if she feared straying too far away from the group.

"T – TERRY!!" King called as she reached the white star jacket of the Lone Wolf. "It's – " and before she could even finish the thought another door slammed to their left followed by the violent scream of another.

"RYYYYYOOOOO!!!" Cried Yuri as her tiny fists smashed the wall that separated her from her brother. King instantly got a sinking feeling inside of the pit of her stomach. Whatever Yuri was screaming about was anything but good. King's legs started to move before she could even think of what was going on. Something had happened and her first instinct was to find out what.

"Terry!" Andy called while running towards his brother. Mary's eyes widened when she stared into the unadulterated physique of the Lone Wolf. It was like staring at a ghost. In the deep recesses of her mind she had the horrific thought that Terry might not have survived the blast but here he was, Mr. Miracle. She should have known better.

Surprising as it was, Rock bolted from behind Mary's watch and caught Terry's leg while screaming his name. It was a reunion much needed; for them both. Terry smiled while looking down at his small companion and even had time to cast a quick glance at the eloquent Mary before his attention was turned to a more concerning matter. Andy's eyes were saying it all.

"Where's Joe?" Andy asked with a coat of fear and concern around the syllables. Terry almost raised an eyebrow with that remark but his instincts kicked in before that could happen. He turned his head rapidly towards the area of their entrance and a drop of the coldest sweat imaginable slid down the side of Terry's skull.

Joe was missing.

"Yuri what's wrong?!" King pleaded while grasping Yuri's shoulders. She saw the fear and sadness swell into Yuri's expressions as she prepared herself for the worse news.

"R – Ryo…!" Yuri choked as the words she was trying to use would not easily come out. "He's – He's… He's still out there!"

King's heart stopped. Ryo was trapped. He was completely cut off from all of them. Who knows what tortures awaited him on the other side. There had to be a way to reach him. King wouldn't stand for this outcome.

"Welcome King of Fighters Champions…" A voice called from within the room. Suddenly and without warning the lights flashed and the entire establishment they wondered about was now revealed. It was like a palace fit for all of the former kings in Europe. Except for the doors, stone littered the area from corner to corner. The wood that cascaded the furniture looked as if it were made from trees of the heavens and the windows… The windows were the most terrifying part of all.

They were in space.

Stars were dancing in the black sky as everyone's eyes widened. There was no way of knowing what kind of fortress they were in even as they dug deep inside. This was madness. This was complete and utter madness. Everyone had thousands of questions racing through their mind but the one they wanted answered was staring them right in the face.

"What the…?" Terry whispered under his breath. There was no doubting everyone was thinking the same thing but Terry was the only one to let the thought pass. There were three people on the other side of the room and if their attire wasn't bad enough their presence was more menacing than ominous.

"I trust your stay here has been most pleasant thus far," the middle person spoke. He was a gruff old man who sat atop a marvelous throne. To his right was a women decked in white revealing almost everything but her face and to the left was a cloaked individual wearing an almost zebra like pattern. Both of them were giving off the bodyguard-like mannerisms and everyone was getting the premonition that they would have to fight one of them.

"I am the CEO of N.E.S.T.S." the old man declared.

"N.E.S.T.S. CEO?!" Andy replied. This was the head honcho of the group responsible for the chaos of the King of Fighters tournament for the last three years. They were definitely flaunting some impressive assets; especially with this giant fortress up in the emptiness of space. It was no wonder why they were able to do what they've done.

"Yes and now it is time for a new era to be born…" Another voice called. This one was more young and flaunting. It was coming from the man on the left and just after the blink of an eye he placed his white gloved hand on top of that old man's head. It was like a giant gently cradling the soft and small skull of a child and before everyone could feel the pulse of their veins shoot the old man was vaporized in the clothes that he wore. Yuri gasped tightly as the air couldn't find its way into her lungs since she shut off every open orifice in horror.

"It is time to the birth of a new leader… The world shall welcome the glorious arrival of a new god," the other man said while shedding his cloak off of his head. His gloriously long blonde hair waved in unison with his movements. He had the armor of a dark warrior from the middle ages but his mannerisms made him seem like a mad sorcerer ready to conquer the world.

Terry didn't want to be to be caught of guard but he noticed the only other live person on that side of the room make a hasty exit. Apparently the numbers were going to be kept relatively simple. Six on one didn't really sound fair in Terry's mind but that didn't matter in this situation. They were playing in another ballpark and this guy had home field advantage.

The man clad in black and white started to approach them. His cape flowed through the air as he walked. It was as if a great wind surrounded his presence. Terry tightened his defensive stance. He made sure he was in front of everybody as this guy moved. Terry wanted to be the first to take a crack at him. This guy had a complete advantage over all of them. He probably had dossier files on every inch of their bodies and more than likely watched each of their fights very closely throughout the last week. The element of surprise was on his side and if Terry had to, he would be the first to sacrifice to give everyone else the heads up.

"Who are you?!" Andy asked. There was a sharp tone of anger in his voice which was rare even for him. Andy was trained to take every situation with a level head but this was no time to put balance over emotions.

"I am called Igniz… The new god of your world and I shall coronate myself by destroying of the greatest fighters on earth."

Igniz was moving very slow but his eerie presence was a warning flag for danger. Terry moved out from the pack and took his place in front of everyone. No one was willing to challenge Terry on this one.

"You must be the one called Terry Bogard… Am I correct?" He asked. His gliding walk was almost as demonic as his tone of voice. Terry didn't falter, however. He knew better than to show any emotions when staring down an opponent. Especially one who's strength is unmeasured.

"They say that you are on a quest to become the strongest fighter in the world… I wonder if you'll be an adequate challenge," he boldly stated.

"What…?!" Terry snapped through the tightening crunch of his teeth.

"Are you the strongest fighter in the world?" He asked while smiling. Terry had no idea what this man had in mind by asking this but answering that question wasn't on his list of things to do.

Terry motioned for everyone to stand back. He was hoping to do it as subtly as possible because any blatant indication of movement would cause this unknown assailant to take action on someone Terry couldn't protect. His fists tightened as he opened up into his fighting stance. There was no need to taunt this monster. He was already willing to bring it all.

"Let's put it to the test…" Igniz stated. Terry only had time to completely register those words before he saw the beast move. His speed was uncanny. It was like watching a comic book hero move with superhuman abilities and all Terry could do was open his mouth and gasp as that mighty white hand of his clasped over his entire skull and drove him backwards.

Everyone scattered and dove out of the way as Igniz moved. It was unthinkable that someone of that size could have charged in with such blinding speed. He was a true monster. There was no question about that. Now it was time for him to attack its prey.

Terry's head slammed against the wall and a flash of red blinded his eyes. His body almost felt like it could have been driven through the other side. However, Igniz had other plans. He wouldn't dare let someone like Terry get off that easy. They say that if you strike down the general then the army will crumble. Igniz wasn't one of these proud fighters that yearned for a decent challenge or a fair fight. His goal was simple; to kill everyone here. Villains would have a much easier time if they followed that creed. No matter. This is what separated them as mere characters in deviance and Igniz as the new ruler of the world.

Igniz slid back a little bit. Terry was still reeling from the impact but that wouldn't be the case for long. He crossed his arms over his chest as if he were confident in his next attack and indeed he should be since he was about to pummel Terry Bogard with both hands tied in front of his chest.

An explosion of pain stormed over Terry's body. He was taking damage in places he didn't even know that were exposed. His body wretched and jerked from side to side, back and forth; it was like being in a blender only with blades in every direction. Terry couldn't even see what he was being hit with. It felt like a fist, whip, and blade all at the same time. Igniz's strength was uncanny and Terry's body was barely able to stand up to it. No, it was being held up.

This assault led by Igniz's cloak was getting tiresome. Terry deserved a much quicker death than this. Igniz wanted to at least offer him something for his trouble of trying to take on the mantel of the strongest fighter in the world. It's not a very easy label to have and Igniz wanted to make sure to relieve him of that as best as he could. Becoming a god meant you had to make very tough choices but so far they seemed relatively easy. Igniz could get used to this.

Igniz raised his arms to the sides. His cap flowed in unison as if it was under the control of some form of telekinesis but that wasn't the most daunting part. His hands and cloak glowed with a bright purple energy. They were being summoned as if the sun itself powered this attack. Mary's eyes started to crack open after taking that fall. She wished her vision wasn't welcomed to this next site.

Terry shouted in pure agony and detest to the point of his lungs bursting as his took a massive blast of energy over every part of his body. The resulting force sent him straight back into the wall making a nice dent with his entire backside. Terry's body didn't go down. His legs slumped onto the ground and the rest of his weight was supported with the half cracked wall that his body was really getting to know on a more personal level. Blood started to trickle down the line of his face in more than worrisome amounts. It was almost like an open faucet running down over his eyes and off of his chin. Terry's head rattled as he tried to lift it up to get one last look of that monster before he slipped into unconsciousness and what he saw was the beginning. The beginning of the end.

A small ball of purple energy formed in Igniz's raised hand. He saw the slumped body of Terry Bogard try to stand on his own power but that was just a waste of energy. If Terry wanted to fight so badly than he could get his fill… In the afterlife.

Mary was frozen in place. Everything was moving in slow motion. There Terry stood half of the man he used to be as his very life was hanging on the palm of Igniz's hand. She had to say something. She wanted to say anything. All she could do was gasp as she saw that small ball of energy emerge into the biggest destructive force she has ever witnessed.

The horrific screams of Terry Bogard shot out into the room and followed his body straight through the wall. This pain was like nothing in this world. His body completely shut down right after his body impacted with the unforgiving stone. Terry cut through the block like a brick through a wet tissue and his blood stained the parts of the wall that didn't travel with him. The entire building rocked as if it were on the verge of destruction. The others fought to gain composure in the shaking fortress but most ended up in their backside. Mary cradled young Rock close to her chest hoping to ease his fears in the smallest degree. When everything seemed to halt, everyone's worst fear came to light.

As soon as the sound of crashing rock silenced everyone could hear the sole collapse of Terry's body as he slumped unconscious and defeated.

"TERRYYYYY!!" Mary shouted as the adrenaline finally kicked into her legs. She got up dashed towards the hole of her fallen former lover. There was no way to explain what just happened but the only thing she was worried about was if Terry was still alive. _God help her me just let him be alive!!_

Andy dashed forward cutting of Igniz's direct path towards Mary. So long as she was playing the support role it was up to him to play the defensive. With two members out of the picture and two more out of the arena it was going to be up Andy to take on what his brother had started. He knew of only one technique that might have any affect against this monster. This was the perfect place to put it to the test.

"Ahhh… The younger Bogard brother, Andy," Igniz smiled as if this was all a game to him. Actually it was just that easy and maybe taking care of the Bogard lineage in the next few seconds would prove this theory to everyone else. "Are you ready to step out of your brother's shadow?" He asked with a menacing tone, "And into his grave?"

Andy clenched his teeth. Instead of letting his emotions become a tornado in his mind he had to keep it clear. His mind started to ward of any ill thoughts; it became silent. The world was a black void filled with nothingness. It was a sound environment. A whole new world was created through Andy's thoughts. He was a statue of concentration.

"Interesting… This is the power of the Shiranui School?" Igniz thought. No one in the world had enough guts to stand up to Igniz after seeing what he just did let alone standing up to him and standing still. "The Shiranui School will not be missed. I assure you."

The words didn't even pierce through Andy. It was more like they completely bounced off. That irritated Igniz. He would have to show further proof of his superiority with a more aggressive stance. His hand cracked into a claw as he lunged for the still Bogard brother. Andy had proved he had a lot more brass than his brother. At least he tried to put up a fight.

The world was nothing. Andy could feel it. This was the time. He opened his eyes slowly and saw the claw like grip approach his skull. Igniz shouldn't have underestimated Andy's demeanor. That would be his first mistake of the day. Andy hoped for more to come as he prepared for his battle with this great demon.

The air split into a violent transmission of force shaking Ryo's scalp in a more unfriendly manner. This guy was a lot faster than the last time they met and if the aching around his forearms was any indication of enhanced strength, the dented steel where his head should have been was ready to testify. All Ryo could do in the meantime was duck and defend. K'9999 was amazingly aggressive at this point. It was as if he was moving on a whole other level.

Ryo took a short hop back while splitting his legs as K'9999's fist crashed into the ground beneath him. Maneuvering around K'9999 wasn't proving to be too difficult but finding an opening for an attack was a whole other story. Ryo cross-blocked the incoming haymaker and used the added leverage to push himself away. Distance was all Ryo needed to start an offensive campaign and with K'9999 on this powerhouse rampage, strategy was his only advantage.

"KOUOUKENNN!!" Cried Ryo as he whipped out a short blast of energy from his extended palm. The blast struck K'9999 square in the chest as he charged but the only thing Ryo managed to do was momentarily slow him down. K'9999 continued to move as the energy that struck his chest dissipated into nothingness. His hand burned with a pulsating desire to watch Ryo suffer and as it shot forward that's exactly what he got.

A hard throat-scraping roar erupted from Ryo's lips as he caught one hell of a punch straight across his face. The force drove Ryo back a few steps but his resilience didn't allow him to fall after only one punch. K'9999 was more than happy to oblige with as many as was needed.

Balance was a foreign language after taking a mind-numbing blow to the head. It was as if the ground was a veteran of several earthquakes. Staggering about, Ryo was open to any and all forms of attack; K'9999 had all of the cards now.

Ryo lunged forward spewing a violent scream and a wad of saliva. His body could barely stand up against the force of K'9999's gut smash as it shook and convulsed in resistance. K'9999 was almost ready to dance. Ryo's screams were a sweet melody playing in K'9999's mind. K'9999 followed with a vicious earth-shattering uppercut that launched Ryo off of his feet and planted him straight on his back. The ground was a cold and unforgiving mistress. Ryo had hoped he wouldn't have to taste it so soon. Sadly, hoping for anything was not going to get him out of here alive.

Taking his time, K'9999 savored the image of a stunned Ryo Sakazaki laying on the floor as if he'd been through a hurricane and back. His steps were short and Ryo could feel this monster creeping up on him. His nerves weren't finished sending the signals of pain to his brain and his body wasn't ready to receive any of its commands. As K'9999 stalked over him the only thing his mind could process was what this monster had in store for him next.

"You humans…" K'9999 smirked wickedly while trying to keep his gleeful emotions under a contained level. "… You have such short limits."

Ryo's chin exploded with a bolt of anguish as a thunderous kick from the mighty K'9999 launched Ryo's prone figure. Ryo's mind stopped any thought processes as impulses of pain dominated his world for the time being. His body took to the air as if he were shot like a missile and, not that he could exactly tell; he was barely a foot off of the ground. Ryo's hang time was almost two whole seconds before the floor gave him another brutal welcome. Ryo skidded and slid against the rough surface before finally coming to a stop. He had the wall to thank for that one.

Only a muffled hiss followed by a few coughs of pain exited Ryo's stunned body. He was hurting all over now. Even breathing caused him to cringe. Ryo had not tasted a single good breath of air since he enter this damned place and now he was wondering if he'd ever be able to taste any air. This place was the bane of his existence. It was like his own personal hell. His family, friends, or loved one could do nothing. Everything was starting to turn black but first, Ryo was seeing red.

The burning liquid that slowly started dripping down his face nearly blinded his vision. Ryo used what little energy he had that wasn't help him bind the pain he was feeling to find the source of this trail of blood. Ryo only needed to pat his head twice before his fingertips were coated in his own crimson juices. This wasn't fairing out as well as he planned. Now that he was bleeding it would mean that he only had a small window of opportunity before it started to slow his game down.

K'9999 could hear the loud and desperate breaths of Ryo all the way from the other side of the room. This was almost too perfect. He caught Ryo completely off guard and now he was moments away from finishing off the vermin who was almost declared the strongest fighter in the world. Ryo had embarrassed K'9999 once before. He made him look like a fool in front of the superiors and they even questioned his integrity as a fighting machine. No… Ryo made him look weak. If there was one thing K'9999 hated just as much as orders it was being called weak.

This was an unfamiliar position for Ryo. Usually when the fight wasn't going his way it was because he miscalculated an opponent or his emotions got the better of his vision. This time… This time Ryo was being completely dominated. Never in his life had Ryo experienced a situation like this. The Zeroes of N.E.S.T.S., the mob boss Mr. Big, even Geese Howard never made Ryo feel like less than a warrior. Ryo knew that he could reach beyond his limits if his emotions took over but this was far from the case. There was no real reason to fight K'9999 other than to survive.

_Survive…!_

Suddenly it hit Ryo harder that those flurry of attacks. Survival! Ryo needed to survive. He was all that was left. He was the leader for his friends, man of the house for his family, and half of the major support for his fiancé. Ryo was also the heir to Kyokugen Karate; the strongest martial arts style on the planet. He is now responsible for passing on this ultimate style to hundreds of students. Ryo is the master of Kyokugen Karate.

_Noo…_ Ryo hissed in his mind as he slid his elbows back. The pain was subsiding and his strength was finally coming back. Ryo lifted himself up slowly at first but finally managed to reach a standing position in ample time. Looking up he saw that K'9999 was stopped approaching him. He looked back at Ryo as if he disgusted his recent action and that swell of distaste soon turned into anger. K'9999 did not like the fact that Ryo was back to his feet so quickly.

This was no time to think about enemy mentality. This wasn't about any personal motivation for Ryo. Ryo looked down at his palm and saw that it was covered in blood. His blood. This was a fight about survival. Ryo knew this and only this. He didn't bother taunting or playing on the emotions of K'9999. They didn't have to. Only one person was going to come out of this in one piece and as long as the blood was steadily pumping in his body Ryo was determined to be that man.

K'9999 looked over at Ryo as if he were a man possessed. In fact he actually was. He wanted nothing more than to see Ryo's heart stop beating. Actually, K'9999 wanted to feel its last beat in the palm of his hand. The adrenaline in his system peaked into unfathomable levels. The power, the audacious and insurmountable power was growing to its maximum level. There was no way he would lose.

Ryo's fists found their way close to his chest. He hasn't put on this stance in the longest time. It was the basic stance of Kyokugen Karate. It was the fighting stance of the ultimate Kyoguen warrior. Ryo Sakazaki let his mind slip away. The world no longer existed. It was just him and K'9999 engaging in battle. Nothing mattered. Nothing at all.

Only survival.

_You stupid bitch! I'll teach you to talk back to me!!_

SLAP

_Nooooo…!_

There she was, tightly nestled in the corner of the kitchen; watching her mother take another beating from her father. She only took two slaps before she fell to the ground. Her face was covered in blood as it always was and as soon as the monster left her mother crawled towards the sad child tightly nestled in a ball. She could feel the warm and sticky hands of her mother touch her small body before finding her small fear-filled eyes.

_Don't worry my precious angel… Your daddy loves both of us. It'll be ok. You're our angel. We love you…_

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

_NOOOO!!_ She cried as the frail body that belonged to her mother fell limp in the tightly kept vice grip of her father. Her eyes faded into white. The beaten and sorrow-filled body of the woman she loved had stopped moving; all at the hands of her father.

_Oh – Oh my GOD!! What – WHAT HAVE I DONE?!_ He screamed backing away. His body movements were still shaky as the effects of the alcohol were still heavy in his system. She looked over at the fallen body of her lifeless mother and the scared and frantic body of her father and couldn't find any emotions. Well… Except for one.

"You… YOU'VE KILLED HER!!" She screamed. She was no longer the sad and weak child that she was many years ago. She grew up listening to the haunting screams of distress and living in constant fear not knowing if the next day was going to be her last. The source of all of her problems in life rested within that man and she wasn't going to let him live another minute longer. There was only one way to get rid of a problem.

CRACK

A violent fist smashed into the soft flesh of that horrible man. He didn't even see it coming. She felt his flesh swell over her hand and the bones in his face crumbled as easily as it would if it were made of stale bread. He hit the ground hard with a simple thump and never made a sound after that. His eyes were as lifeless as her mother's. This wasn't her home anymore. She was alone. The only people who knew of her existence were gone, forever. Angel was alone.

She hated being alone.

"Hold it…! Hold it! HOLD IT!!" Joe cried as a swarm of fists flew in every direction possible and even in some that he didn't know existed. She wasn't fighting like a fighter. Actually, she wasn't fighting like much of anything. Angel threw punches as if she really hated Joe with a passion. Joe had a hard time finding the cause of her anger. She didn't look like the type with a shallow sense of humor. There was really something wrong with this girl and if she wasn't careful she was going to end up killing him; if that already wasn't the general idea.

Angel swung her fist down and hard catching the better half of Joe's jaw. She heard him yelp in displeasure but it was easily blinded by her next wave of attacks. Joe's vision was swelled in a sea of red. There was no denying it now. Joe was in a fight for his life.

Cringing, Joe took several steps back to regain his footing. This wasn't like the kick boxing arena in which staying on the ropes saved you from falling and allowed you to regain some balance; Joe was on his own. Street fights were not in Joe's resume.

Blasts of pain arose throughout various parts of Joe's body as the speedy onslaught of Angel continued. She threw a violent swirl of punches that Joe desperately tried to evade but managed to catch at least half of them in places that where already telling him _enough_.

Thoughts of the world shattered as Joe took another stunning kick to the face. It sent him reeling back and sadly the only sense that wasn't screaming at him right now was his hearing and the approaching sound of aggressive footsteps was making him wish it was as numb as his body. His eyes barely caught the astounding haymaker Angel was throwing but his face sure took care of that work. Joe took a 180 degree turn after that blow and he wondered how his legs were allowing him to stand; he was never on to question good luck.

As long as his legs were moving Joe still had an onslaught of attacks in his assortment. Angel was probably on the move again and Joe decided to complete his turn and unleashing one of his favorite distancing techniques.

"SLASH KICKKKK!!!" Joe cried while launching a brutal kick into the midsection of the charging Angel. He dug his foot hard into her solid abdomen and pushed the menacing woman back several steps allowing him enough time for a quick breather.

Angel couldn't remember the last time she was hit that hard. She didn't go down. She refused to go down but her arms cradled around her stomach and an inevitable feeling started swarming around her. Angel bent forward in response. The nerves around her stomach were all screaming the same cries of pain but her heart was the one that was truly suffering and her body was letting her know it.

Breathes came out of Joe's body hard and fast. He could barely get enough of it in his body. It was just killing him to stand but Joe knew he needed to be ready to fight all the way until then end. That is… Until he heard the whimper of a sad little girl.

Tears fell from Angel's eyes like water in a rainstorm. She could feel the cloud of regret and anguish pull from all sides and her body was beginning to weaken. She witnessed the death of her mother at the hands of her father. The same fate awaited the old man with his warm blood still coated on her soft finger tips. Angel's life was ruined. The pain of her memories would continue to haunt her as long as she was conscious.

Angel could feel her adrenaline start to dissipate from her bloodstream. Her energy seemed to be fading away but her body allowed her one more readied action. With tears still soaking down her face she stared forward. There stood a man. He looked beaten and grazed; it was as if he were hit by a hurricane of some sorts. From there Angel could feel the pumping of raw hatred rushing through her body.

There was a man. Men had ruined her life. Men had killed her mother. Men had used her like a mindless doll. Men had thrown her away as if she were garbage. Angel refused to take this kind of abuse anymore. Especially from a man.

"I'LL KILL YOUUUU!!!" The woman cried as she charged. Joe's eyebrows raised almost to the point of passing over his long spiky hair but experienced kicked in just in the nick of time as his guard came up as her next punch was thrown.

Joe heard the brutal cracking sound of Angel's fist meeting his forearm and watched it continue as her steel-like knuckles smacked him straight in the chest. His body fell victim to the velocity of her attack at his feet skid across the abrasive steel floor. A large thud followed next as Joe's body had a personal meeting with the wall and it was just as unforgiving as Angel's fist. Joe wretched in pain as his internal organs felt like they were caught in a tornado and his brain was begging for relief from the constant messages being sent by the damaged nerves.

"DIIIIEEE!!" A voice cried as it approached Joe. His eyes were sealed shut. The constant pain was too great to even think about anything other than its violent howl but instincts kicked in as they usual did for kick-boxers and his arms raised hoping to shield himself from the upcoming strike.

A defense is nothing without total support from the body and Joe's caved in like a straw house against a hurricane. Angel blew right past his weak guard and caught Joe with an atrocious left cross that sent his head and a good chunk of blood flying in multiple directions. Thoughts began to jumble together but the universal belief that pain was in the house was still the guest of honor.

Angel screamed as she assaulted Joe with her consistent onslaught of attacks. His body bellowed forward when she crushed him with a shot to the gut and then watched as his head snapped back with an uppercut right under the butt of his jaw. The pain became so great that attacks started to meld together. It wasn't like he was being hit by one person but by a single outstanding force. His mind began to fade into darkness; the early signs of a concussion. Every time his body pumped blood a rush of pain followed. He couldn't keep track of it any longer. The only thing he could sense beyond the sound of his flesh being beaten was the plea of a desperate woman begging for his death.

Joe would do anything for the ladies. Maybe he'll be able to fulfill this girl's wish with his last breath.

"DIIIIIIIEEEEEeeeee!!" Angel screamed as she cocked her fist back and leveled the forehead of the famous kick-boxing champion Joe Higashi. His head slammed against the wall leaving one final dent before his body used it as leverage as its lifeless form slid down slowly until he couldn't move anymore.

Angel took a step back and realized that her eyes were still producing tears during that entire event. She looked down at the prone body of the man and saw something she hoped she'd never see again.

There was no one left… She was all alone.

"No…" She faintly whispered. Her legs became wet noodles as she fell to her knees. There lying in front of her was the bloody and battered body of the last person that really tried to communicate with her.

"Noooo…!" She said again as she crawled towards the body. Tears were rushing down her face again. Her body might have dehydrated by all of the liquid that has left her face but innocent thoughts like those never found their way into Angel's main point of concern. She inched herself near the prone body and look deep into its motionless stature.

"NOOO!!" Angel screamed with terror filling her heart. This man did not deserve to die. His only crime was to try and talk to her when she was all by herself. It was all coming back to her as if she just woke up from a terrible nightmare. She put her hands on his shoulders and gently began to shake him. Her mind screamed the horrendous memories of the beating she gave this man and it made the reality of the situation that much more atrocious.

"No…! NO…!! NOOO!!" She yelled as she shook him back and forth. There was no response from his body. He was like a puppet with the strings cut off. Angel buried her head into Joe's right shoulder and let her tears soak into his blood stained skin.

"Please don't die! PLEASE!!" She begged. "YOU CAN'T DIE!" This is not how she wanted to live her life. There was so much blood; so much pain. Angel wanted better than this. She might've been given that chance. Unfortunately she unleashed all of her unused aggression at the only person that might have listened to her.

"I'm so sorry!! Pleaseeee…" Whimpered Angel. Her rapid heartbeat was beginning to fade. The weight of reality was slowly swelling around her. This is not how she wanted to live.

The room was filled with the shrieking horror of Angel's cries. She squeezed Joe's body tight hoping that he'd feel her wholehearted apology. Her body convulsed with every breath she let out of her body. The one friend she could have made had just died.

And she killed him.

Immediately, Angel's hair began to stand on end. She felt something rustle through her sliver hair; like an insect preying to find its home. Angel pulled herself back slightly and found the muscles of the man's lips moving up and forming something that would make their transgression pass like dust in the wind.

A smile.

"I… Really… Have to… Stop… Losing… To girls," coughed Joe as his body began to fill his mind in to what just happened. It took some effort but Joe painfully opened the eyes and staring right back at him was the sad and yet relieved face of the woman that beat him within an inch of his life.

"You're…" Angel sobbed, "Alive…?"

Joe couldn't find anything in his witty repertoire to respond to that line. His brain and body was still dealing with the tremendous pain that was surrounding him. All he could do was close his eyes and smile. Hopefully she would get the message.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!!" Angel screamed as she hugged him again. Joe whimpered in pain since the girl's immense strength held nothing back in her remorseful sign of affection. Her soft cheek rubbed against his and temporarily all of Joe's pain subsided. This girl was obviously in a state of anguish and, for the lack of a better word, had to get it out of her system.

Angel pulled back and a smile finally found a way to her face. After a careful examination of his body she felt a swell of guilt fall over her. He was bloody, bruised, and beaten and it was all her fault. Her eyes welled with tears once again but before another drop of liquid could fall down her face Joe placed his heavy finger over her lips.

"If you say… You're sorry again… You'll… Dehydrate."

A smile returned to Angel's guilt-ridden face. Joe didn't look anything like a person who was able to stand on his own so with her mighty aid she threw one of Joe's arms over his shoulder and picked his somewhat limp body off of the ground. Angel could tell that Joe was in a lot of pain and did her best to support his weight as they began to walk towards the exit. Joe's sense of time had escaped him recently so the first thing on his mind was to find out where his friends were.

"Where… Is everyone else…?" Joe asked. His lungs were still rattled from the beating she gave him. He prayed to himself that the damage was only temporary but he couldn't fight in this condition. He would need either a week's worth or rest or a fist full of pain killers. Right now he'd settle for the latter.

"Everyone?" Angel coyly asked almost not knowing what he meant. "Oh! They're probably with the boss right now." She replied. Joe gritted his teeth when he heard that. They started the party without him.

A large painful grunt passed through the close spaces of Joe's pearly white teeth. His body was telling him to stop but he only listened to his brain and a pretty face. Right now everyone could be facing a monster that made that guy in the blimp look like Duck King. Joe had to get there and he used whatever strength he had left to push himself forward; even if it meant dragging this girl along.

Angel could feel Joe trying to press forward beyond her control and she did whatever she could to maintain his and her own balance.

"Heeey…!" Angel yelped while carrying some of Joe's injured wait. "What are you trying to do here?!"

"I… Need to… Get to… Everyone!"

"Calm down!" Angel pleaded. "You're gonna –" and before Angel could finish that thought the ground began to shake. Angel could barely keep herself stable let alone hold the weight of Joe but no matter what happened she didn't want to let him get another scratch.

Through the chaos, Joe lifted his head up to see if the cause came from above. It sounded like a train ran right straight into this station. Joe tried to get his bearings but the rumblings kept him confused on top of his blurry vision. Fortunately, Joe was still capable enough to see danger when it happened and falling from the sky was blunt object aimed right for the pretty skull of his sullen caretaker.

"LOOK OUT!!" Joe cried as he pushed Angel down. She fell flat on her back with Joe falling right on top. Angel's first assumption was this was part of the quake but looking past Joe's spiky black hair revealed a metal assassin in the form of a pipe.

Joe cringed as he took the weight of the debris straight into his back. His arms and knees formed a tight cage over Angel's body and after its initial strike the pipe bounces away from them and out of their way for good.

The shaking finally ceased and Joe continued to let out painful breaths. Below him was the shocked and worried look of the pretty silver-haired girl. Angel couldn't believe what she witnessed. There was nothing like it. She was saved; saved by a man she nearly killed. Questions began running through her brain quicker than her mind could follow but there was one she wanted answer quickly and the look on her face said it all.

"Why…?" She let out softly. "Why did you protect me?"

Joe could barely find it in him to move let alone answer but experience told him that the worse thing you could do in a chaotic situation was keep a lady waiting.

"Because…" Joe said trying to abate the immense pain he was feeling, "Right now… I need you."

Angel was in awe. No one has ever said those words to her. Not ever her parents. She could feel her emotions building up again but this time she subsided all of her warm feelings. Angel had a job to do and whether she lived or died she was going to carry it out. She picked herself up from under his protection and picked him up as gently as she could.

"Come on…" She boldly stated as they continued towards the exit. "Let's get you some help."

"I'm gonna need a painkiller… The size of… My head."

Angel chuckled. She quickly caught herself before laughing any more and realized that she couldn't remember the last time she did that. Angel liked this man. He made her feel good to be alive and she was going to help him with every breath in her body. There was an infirmary not to far from her. There had to be something there to help him and she was willing to do whatever it took to get him back to normal.

As they exited Joe's curiosity got the best of him. He turned his head slightly knowing he was mere inches away from her face and he caught a stern look of determination plastered on his face. He couldn't help himself but to ask.

"Say… What's your name?"

Angel's expression was slightly lessened. No one has ever asked her that before. She was always a warrior, never a person. She could feel the blood rush to her cheeks and she knew that her cream complexion had a couple of cherries on top.

"A – Angel… My name… Is Angel."

Joe smiled and sighed. He knew her name but loved watching her say it. "Angel huh? Well you sure look like one." She couldn't help but smile after that remark.

"My friends call me Joe… Joe Higashi."

"Joe…?" Angel said as if she'd never heard that name before. "What… What can I call you?"

Joe knew it hurt to laugh but did it anyways. This looked to be the start of a beautiful friendship.

The fast moving air blew violently passed the side of Ryo's head. K'9999 was a lot faster than he remembered as each punch came within a hair's width of making contact. Ryo kept on the defensive for as long as K'9999 could go and when he saw his opportunity, he'd take it. A quick rising kick came within inches from knocking Ryo's chin into orbit but when he changed his fighting stance, the rest of his game went with it.

Ryo watched as K'9999 cringed after taking his mighty back-fisted strike straight in the sternum. K'9999 moved back and Ryo came in hungry. He caught K'9999 with undercut right in the ribs and followed with a standing side kick to his enemy's exposed chest. There was no way K'9999 was going to get rocked by this man. Before he backed away he launched and landed a right cross connecting straight across Ryo's extended jaw.

Both fighters backed away. The fight has been back and forth for as long as they could remember yet neither would admit it. Ryo could feel the cuts and bruises from various parts of his body calling out for attention and relief but he put them on hold for the moment. K'9999 was no better. His eye was bruised shut and his stance was crooked at best. They've been doing nothing but fighting. No taunts. No breaks. Just pure, unstoppable combat. Ryo knew only one of them was going to walk out of here alive.

He was determined to be the sole survivor.

Both men charged and unleashed their mighty attacks. Their astounding velocity collided with each other and delivered a hard package of pain. Ryo and K'9999 took a short step back and came right at each other without another moment's hesitation. A large cry echoed through Ryo's throat as K'9999 kicked him in the back but Ryo with standing straight punch right in the jugular.

Sweat and blood fell of their bodies but it didn't slow them down for a second. Ryo came in first swinging his fierce kicks in punches in directions K'9999 could barely keep up with. None of his attack landed. K'9999 was too tired to dodge but his arms had plenty of muscle to block. The tables soon turned as they did during this match and Ryo caught himself on the defensive again. K'9999 struck viciously and blindly. He wasn't fighting on any sane level at this point. His only concern was to make Ryo feel pain and his body danced with every strike he landed.

Ryo lunged forward while letting out a heavy grunt as K'9999 buried his fist into his gut. Ryo eased the pain into a forgotten memory and struck right back with a shot to stomach of his own. K'9999 cringed much like Ryo though he did but they were standing within inches of each other and their hands were tied. One of a warrior's great strengths is knowing how to improvise in a tough situation.

Leaning his head back Ryo shot forward and buried a head-butt straight into K'9999 skull. The sickening crack sound that emerged was only shadowed by K'9999's defiant scream. They both backed away and took monstrous breaths into their bodies. The cold burning sting of oxygen filled their bruised lungs with the fuel they desired to continue this bout. Their fight was going no where. It was a stalemate. At this point they'd both end up dead.

No. Ryo didn't want that. He straightened himself out as best as he could and began to focus what was left of his exhausted energy. His muscles began to tighten and he could feel his body starting to relax as best as it could. The bludgeoning pain rising from various parts of his body was almost too much to contend with but he had to focus. He wasn't fighting with the true spirit of Kyokugen Karate. Ryo knew in his heart that he would walk out of here the victor but he was going about it in bad way. Kyokugen Karate is about strength and resilience. It relies on factors that ascend beyond pithy thoughts of survival. Kyokugen Karate was able to survive all of this time because it was truly the strongest martial arts form in the world and Ryo was ready to prove it.

K'9999 could feel his body falling apart. It wasn't supposed to be this way. He was created in the image of the strongest fighters in the world. His design was flawless. He defeated Terry Bogard with his bare hands. K'9999's body wretched with each passing breath. For some reason beyond all logic this Ryo Sakazaki was able to be his equal. He was not created to be bested by no man. K'9999 could feel the anger flowing through him. This was his trump card. The adrenaline pumping through his veins would ascend him to an entire new fighting level. Never before as he felt a rush like this. His arms tightened and his neck flexed every muscle in its surrounding area. K'9999 was making his final stand. He would make sure it would be Ryo's last.

Charging forward, K'9999 bolted from his standing position. He darted towards the motionless Ryo with only the sight of his demise filling his thoughts. Today would be a good day.

"KOUOUKENNN!!"

"BAHHHH!!" K'9999 shouted while sliding backwards. His chest exploded with a new kind of pain that couldn't be described by any feeling he has previously experienced. The fiery burst of blue ki detonated all over his body and completely shut down his forward momentum. He could barely believe himself. Ryo, who was barely able to stand, mustered enough strength to stop him dead in his tracks. If the fight continued in this manner K'9999 did not like his chances.

"ACCHI HE ITTEROO!!!" K'9999 shouted while sending vile pillars of smoke and debris straight towards the Kyokgen heir. Ryo leapt into the air as the massive cloud of debris passed under his feet and prepped his body for an aerial onslaught of attacks.

"KOUOUKEN!! KOUOUKEN!! KOUOUKEN!!" Ryo burst as he unleashed a trio of projectiles towards the prone K'9999. He knew he didn't have time to dodge so K'9999 covered up as best as he could but when they came they would hold no mercy. The balls of ki erupted on the ground in front of him and K'9999 was waiting for the moment of impact in which the sting would arrive but after the crashes K'9999 did not feel a single instance of pain. He opened his eyes to see himself engulfed in a pile smoke. Ryo was no where in sight.

"HEIN SHIPUU KYAKU!!"

K'9999's chin cracked under the force of Ryo's foot. His body jerked back under the velocity and he reeled backwards. Ryo landed where his adversary once stood and kept his stance firm. His strategy had worked. K'9999 was prepared for a war. He wasn't ready for a fight.

Stumbling away K'9999 needed to regain his footing and his mindset. Ryo was constantly getting the best of him. This couldn't be. K'9999's anger was growing. The power was beginning to lose control. Energy was building around him. The red swell of hatred he was feeling for his opponent materialized into a destructive force. Ryo's eyes widened as swell of uncertainty washed over him.

"TSUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!" Screamed the blue haired monster. Energy ripped from his body and exploded into a giant red planet of power completely concentrated and commanded by the demon within. K'9999 roared from his position. His legs were firmly planted on the ground like ancient tree roots and his arms shook violently while controlling the great power surrounding him.

Ryo could feel the energy sucking him towards it. He kept himself as deep rooted as his body would permit and his arms kept a tight defense across his face. Ryo could feel his gi being ripped off of his body as he tried desperately to remain still. An energy field like that could rip a man to shreds. That was not something he really wanted to experience.

K'9999 let out one final howl as the remaining energy dissipated around him. Ryo remained firm but his breathing was a little on the unhealthy side. That unnatural occurrence was either a test of strength or his would be grave. Each breath that escaped Ryo's body was hard and fast. No matter how much he wanted to fool his brain his body kept telling him that he was nervous and for once he was ready to agree.

"DIE!" Shouted the beast as he bolted at Ryo. The Kyokugen warrior didn't even have time for form a defense before the first blow registered on his body. K'9999 came in with a hard right cross and watched as the tiny droplets of saliva and blood spewed from the blonde's mouth. He followed with a knee to the stomach that made Ryo's scream a melody that would sooth K'9999's sleep. K'9999 raised both hands and sent two distinct chops right at the spaces where Ryo's neck meets the shoulders.

Ryo fell to his knees. It was the first time he had fallen so mercilessly in this fight. His body couldn't handle the abuse it's been given. It was begging him to stop. Ryo felt the monster's hands grip him by the gi and his arms were too weak to respond. K'9999 dragged his body from the floor and lifted him as high as his arms extended. He looked the man that humiliated him right in the eye and relished in the moment.

"I've waited a long time for this!" He scorned. The burning tone coming from his throat sent a chill up Ryo's spine. His arms weren't responding to his commands. Ryo laid painfully limp in K'9999's grasp; there was nothing his body could do.

"It's time for you to die…!" K'9999 snarled as his grip tightened. Ryo could feel this monster's energy radiating all over his body; it was enough to scar his flesh. The seconds seemed to stretch out into minutes. He watched as K'9999 cocked one fist back with enough strength and rage to take his head clean off. Ryo's heart raced with anxiety. He saw K'9999's fist coming right at him and scream the name of the man he was about to kill.

"RYO SAKAZAKIIIIII!!!"

Ryo's body reacted without thinking. His arms came up and clamped onto K'9999's tight grip. Instantaneously Ryo used K'9999's arm as a mount and slammed his knee right into the elbow joint. The residual cracking sound was more than enough to tell Ryo he landed a good hit as he watched K'9999 bellow in sheer anguish as the newly found pain made him release Ryo from his grip. Ryo fell just in time to see K'9999's other arm pass violently overhead. That punch looked like it could level a mountain but luckily Ryo's new found adrenaline kicked and with a wide open attack zone he wasn't going to waste any time to capitalize on the situation.

The back of the Kyokugen warrior's knuckles cracked against his opponent's sternum. K'9999 let out a brutal cough as the force pushed him a step back. Ryo didn't let up for a second. He swung his body as quickly as gravity would allow and cracked the face of K'9999 with a vicious spinning roundhouse kick. K'9999's body thrashed to the side in response but he refused to fall; Ryo kept on pressing. He followed with a quick but strong two punch combination across the jaw. K'9999's head shook violently from side to side almost ripping it from his neck. The situation was quickly turning towards Ryo's favor as he continued his assault. Ryo took a short hop and unleashed a front snap kick right to K'9999's jaw sending the N.E.S.T.S. special project warrior back several more steps. There was another opening; this would be the set up.

Ryo sucked in all of the oxygen he could and flexed his right arm muscle as tight as it would allow. He shoved it back quickly allowing his left hand to measure his adversary and with a quick burst came forward with the right. His fist buried itself deep within K'9999's flesh and sent the reeling warrior sliding several feet back. Hard breaths kept entering and exiting Ryo's body with extremely harsh force. Still, K'9999 had not fallen. It was time to add the finishing touches; survival instinct was far greater than common sense.

Whips of ki started fluttering around Ryo's arms. His muscles started tightening; the energy surrounding him was his last reserves. Ryo knew he'd only get one shot at this. He focused the energy into his palms as he shifted his stance. The energy was becoming wilder now. His arms shook in resistance to the ki he was trying to control. This was going to be the final attack.

K'9999's mind could barely comprehend the reactions of his body. There was pain, tremendous pain; nerves were screaming at him from all parts of his body. There was nothing like this. Reality started to bend. The world was no longer what it seemed. Standing in front of him was man who started to glow with a bright blue light. There was the man who put him in this state. K'9999 could feel it. He was breaking down. The power was starting to lose control.

"HAOUUUU!!!" Ryo shouted pumping more of his energy in-between his palms. His arms felt like they were starting to spasm out of control. Every nerve was vibrating; his hands shook as if they were fighting to stay attached to his wrists. Never in his life has he tried to charge this much energy before. Ryo had some doubts that his body would be able to hold this immense amount of ki. The energy was becoming greater. Ryo felt sweat pouring off of his head as he continued to charge ki. He looked over at his enemy and saw that his stance was still staggering. It was time to put and end to call of this. The true meaning of this battle came to fruition.

Ryo was going to survive.

"SHOUKOUKENNNNN!!!!" Screamed the valiant Kyokugen warrior as he unleashed a titanic burst of his self charged energy. The immense eruption of ki was nothing like Ryo had ever imagined. It flew from his arms leaving only a great feeling of relief.

K'9999 could feel the energy coming towards him. His body was reacting without his commands. He was losing total control.

"TTTSSSSUUUKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!"

A huge explosion and a rush of concern fell over Ryo as he saw his most powerful attack washed away into nothingness. K'9999 had snapped. There was more energy surrounding him than before. It was too much. Ryo crossed his arms over his chest and tried to maintain his footing but K'9999 was not that forgiving. Ryo was launched from his position and took to the sky like a runaway rocket. He cried horrifically as K'9999's energy was continuously burning. Ryo prayed for an end. The wall was willing to give it to him.

Ryo's body collided with the steel surface like a train against wet tissue. He felt his body dig deep into the shell leaving a nice human looking dent and his eyes only saw the bloodshot pain of red. His body quickly fell to the ground with his backside still leaning against the cold wall and blackness was starting to surround his vision. Ryo couldn't move. His body was completely exhausted. Even breathing proved to be a chore. His head slumped over his motionless body. The painful sting of his lungs shocked his body with life during each passing breath. Ryo's only fully functioning sense remained in his ears as the earth shattering noise had silenced. Only the cold pattering of footsteps could be heard and they were heading straight for Ryo.

Violent sharp grunts escaped through K'9999's clenched teeth. His body felt rattled. The power surrounding him was growing wilder. His right arm was shaking so bad it had to be held together with his other. Still, he pressed on. Ryo was only a few short meters away and he would not let vengeance slip through his fingers again.

Ryo felt K'9999's ominous presence but his only reaction was buried deep within the recesses of his brain. His body was battered and it would take more time that K'9999 was willing to give for him to recover. Two hands emanating intense energy grabbed Ryo by the gi and forcefully pulled him to his feet. Even standing was a chore for Ryo but K'9999 was not going to be denied this pleasure.

Sharp powerful breaths exited K'9999's lungs. There Ryo was, inches away from his face. He was beaten. Ryo never looked so pathetic. He looked like an old and wounded dog ready to be taken out back and put an end to its misery. All of his pain, misery, and suffering were staring him in the face. He allowed Ryo to get the better of him once and it cost him dearly.

Not this time. K'9999 would finally put his nightmare to rest. It was the most painful chore he had ever experienced with this body but he was finally able to shape his hand into the deadly device he has used to cause havoc since his birth. It was this very arm that dug deep into this miscreants flesh. It was this very arm that caused this man to endure a suffering that of which he has never experienced before. It was going to be this very arm that would be Ryo Sakazaki's final undoing.

"Good… Bye…" K'9999 hissed under painful breaths. His drill arm violently spun as he pulled it back. There wasn't going to be any shoulder surgery this time or second wind. There was no one left to save him. K'9999 measured him perfectly. He was going right for the heart.

"RYO SAKAZAKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!"

Suddenly, the room erupted with a quake immeasurable to the human mind. The ground shook shifting the balance of simulated gravity and actual stability into a frenzy.

"WHAAAAATTTTTTTTT?!" Shouted the N.E.S.T.S. laboratory project cursing the disturbance underneath his breath. He could barely keep his footing let alone finish off his enemy. Unfortunately, it was that thought that would ultimately lead to one fatal mistake.

CRUNCH

"BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!!!" Cried K'9999 as he felt the entire mass of his forearm reduced to a fraction of what it once was. The twitching fingers of his opponent destroyed any feelings he had left in his hand and before the real pain was about to begin.

Ryo clamped K'9999's arm like a merciless vice. There was no way he was letting go. K'9999's screamed like a banshee at the swelling pain that was increasing by the moment. Ryo was feeling it. This is what his father has taught him all along. This stage, this air, this moment. Ryo felt his adrenaline burn through his body. He cocked his fist behind his back and channeled as much ki as was swarming around him. His arm wretched as if it were about to explode. Ryo's body could barely contain the energy he was channeling. If it were to be released, there was no telling the damage it would cause. Ryo would never forget this moment. Here, in this very place he would finally ascend past his father and all his teachings.

This was the final technique he would master.

"KYYYYOOOOKKKKUUUUGGGGEEEENNNN!!" Ryo shouted sending his free arm directly under K'9999's sternum. His opponent was silent. There was no acknowledgement of pain. His life was seemingly drained from his body in one swift move. K'9999 was not able to comprehend what happened next. His last memory was of the shining gold fist of the strongest fighter in the world.

"KKKKOOOOHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUU!!!"

Ryo leapt into the air driving his fist upward like a missile seconds after take off. He could feel K'9999's jaw shatter under the sheer weight of his mighty blow as he soared to the highest point of the station. Surrounding Ryo were whips of golden energy emanating from his fist that reached all the way down from where he started. His life, his dream, his moment of ascension has finally arrived.

It was not about to be wasted.

K'9999's lifeless body hit the ground with a terrible thud. He made no sound from the moment of impact and until now. Ryo landed swiftly and firmly and kept his stance tight even though he knew that it was inconsequential at this moment. He put his arms down and looked upon brow of the man that had made his life a living hell in the last few weeks.

He was a wreck. Not even his own creator would recognize him. His face was mangled, his body was torn to shreds and could barely keep its composure. Surprisingly K'9999's heart continued to beat. Even with all of Ryo's power he still reserved enough to spare any man's life.

There was nothing left for K'9999 now. He was a failure plain and simple; not that he could comprehend that or much of anything else and the moment. The short shallow steps of the Kyokugen warrior faintly disappeared towards the light and soon enough, there was nothing but darkness.

The room became silent. The tranquil air of combat soon lifted and soon after, K'9999 was alone for the first time in his life. All alone.

Igniz swept forward as his mighty arm dug into the space that Andy's skull used to occupy. Immediately, amazement swept over Igniz as he haulted his failed approach. Again, the room was quiet. He had absolutely no idea where his prey ran off to, and that pissed him off.

_IMPOSSIBLE! No one is faster then I am! I am a–_

CRACK

"DRYAAAAGGGH!!" Igniz shouted as an immense pain shot through his spine. It wasn't nearly enough to knock him off balance but it sure got his attention. His vision immediately turned to where his foe had to have been and the only thing he was able to catch a glimpse of was the passing air in the room.

"WHATKAAAAAAGGGH!!" He shouted again as a heavy strike found its way to the back of his neck. Igniz's vision was blurred for the slightest moment as he felt the weight of the attacks growing stronger with each blow. This couldn't be happening. No one could catch him off guard in such an unbalanced fashion. No one.

Andy passed through to room and in between Igniz's line of sight with ease. He saw the world pass one frame at a time and even with his enemy's celestial like speed, every second was more then enough time for him to work his magic.

This was the hidden power of the Shadow Step. Once the mind is completely clear of all worldly thoughts, you exist on a whole other plane. You no longer have to conform to the rules and laws of that world. You move through time and space, stepping in an out of existence as you please. It is a tremendous technique that could completely turn the tide in any fight. The only drawback was the tremendous toll it would take out on the user's body and after only two hits, Andy was exhausted. His bones ached with a constant swelling pain and his muscles burned with relentless pain with every passing moment, regardless of how fast they actually passed.

Igniz was growing impatient which felt extremely ironic given the situation he was currently in. His eyes swept through the room like a hungry eagle stalking its prey. Igniz caught bodies of the other fighters in the room. They watched in awe at the sight before them but he didn't want them. Not yet. People always wanted what they couldn't have. Lucky for him, he didn't consider himself a normal person.

A blinding flash of gold quickly passed through Igniz's vision. His heart stopped for an immediate moment and his mind let him know what was coming before it approached.

A solid fist crashed deep into Igniz's abdomen. The pain was so immense he nearly doubled over in pain. He left out a defiant grunt through his deep and menacing grin. Igniz was not suffering life threatening damage but this nuisance would not be allowed to continue. Unfortunately he didn't have much of a say in the matter at the current moment.

SNAP

"GRAAAAAAGGHH!!" Igniz cried as he took a sturdy blast to his knee. His knees buckled as they collided with one another and he threw his arm forward to catch himself from the inevitable meeting of his face with the cold hard ground.

Andy threw his arm up and caught Igniz's falling chin with a mighty uppercut that sent the demi-god reeling. Igniz wasn't prepared for a veritable onslaught of combos but that's exactly what Andy needed to turn this from a massacre into a fight.

Ingiz took two steps back from the timeless battery he was exposed to. His body felt sore and a little winded. Never in his entire existence has he felt this way. This was the rush of combat he had heard about from studying the various fighters all over the globe. This is what humans attested to as the driving force to continue to their constant battles; with life. And with themselves.

Igniz did not care for this at all. Not one bit.

Andy stepped back into reality and the weight of all his work came crashing down like a merciless beast waiting to feed. He fell to his knees, unable to bear the work he had just performed and standing before him was the beast that nearly killed his brother. The pain of loss swept over him and soon he was enveloped with rage. Andy channeled what was left of his energy into his center for one final attack. He would take Ingiz down even if he had to go to hell with him.

Andy sprang forward onto his hands. His sweat poured off of his body onto the dry steel below as he lashed forward unleashing his most devastating attack.

"CHOUUUUUU" Andy screamed as he channeled his overwhelming ki all over his body. It whipped around him, coating him in a cocoon of violent energy as he ventured forward ready to destroy this fearless demon with on unforgettable strike.

"REPPPPAAAA DAAANNNNN!!"

Igniz's eyes widened. He could finally see his dastardly enemy that eluded him for so long and he wasn't about to let this moment pass so easily like he had done in the beginning of this bout.

A horrendous and brutal wind swept over Igniz as he saw the orange bullet pass over his head. A blast like that could have done some serious damage to any normal being. Hell, it might have even caused Igniz a bruise or two. Andy knew he was in trouble as he lunged when he didn't feel the impact of his opponent's accursed brow at the point of his attack. What he actually felt was the air being choked out of his body as Igniz's whip wrapped around his neck and then the image of victory being purged from his memory to leave plenty of room for the pain that would soon take occupancy.

With a might thrust of his powerful arm, Igniz lashed his whip handling arm downward sending his brief annoyance crashing to the ground with a bone-shattering thud. Andy voiced his anguish as best as he could but with the lasso wrapped firmly around his neck it only came out as a muffled gag.

Igniz tightened his grip on his weapon as he dragged the younger Bogard's carcass towards him. His attempts to defeat him in such a vain manner caused nothing more then a brief distraction. Andy was defeated. His life-force was practically drained from his body. Igniz wanted to make sure that the flicker of light he had left in his body was shut down for good.

Andy gasped atrociously as he was lifted immediately from the ground and was sent airborne. Igniz snapped his whip sadistically, wringing all of the nerves of his enemy's neck and before Andy could return to the ground as gravity should have let him, Igniz cocked his cloak backwards in an ominous fashion. He channeled all of the energy he would need into tiny pockets all around him and as soon as Andy was in perfect range, Igniz smiled and released the violent wave of energy all over his opponent's defenseless body.

SMASH

"KRYAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!!!" Andy violently cried as the resounding force of the blast sent him crashing back first into the wall. Immediately upon impact the world faded to black as Andy descended into a world of complete and utter pain and unconsciousness. His body hit the ground with a tired thud and the odds of the fight were beginning to take a turn for the worst.

"EVERYONE SPREAD OUT!!" Robert commanded. He saw how futile it was to take this guy on one-on-one so instead of turning this into and honorable bout, they couldn't pull any punches. They weren't fighting for points; they were fighting for their lives.

Yuri and King immediately took to heart Robert's advice and circled Igniz staging themselves in a three point pattern. If it wasn't obvious through her cringing knuckles or broken fighting stance, Yuri was scared. She saw two of the strongest fighters she had ever known be torn apart nearly instantaneously. If he could easily disposed of Terry and Andy without batting an eye, then this could very well be Yuri's last fight.

"RYU GEKI KEN!" Cried Robert as he sent out a vicious burst of ki from his hands. He hoped his initiative into combat would give the others courage to follow suit. He was not disappointed.

"VENOM STRIKE!" King burst as she kicked over a violent wave of energy.

"RAI OH KEN!" Blasted Yuri as she threw a mighty ball of concentrated ki energy at her staggeringly powerful opponent.

In their hearts each of them knew it was going to take a lot more then that to take this monster down but these attacks would not be in vain. They had to do something to distract him while they made a quick approach and some close quarters combat.

Without giving it any other consideration, Igniz batted off their pathetic excuses for attacks with one swift motion of his cloak. He threw the tired piece of cloth aside and caught the faintest glimpse of some lighting fast kicks in $800 shoes.

"HEIN SHIPPU KYAKU!" Robert hollered as he swung his legs as hard as his body would allow them to move. He caught Igniz with two thorough hits before landing and he saw his demeanor change. Igniz more then likely underestimated them because they were never in the spotlight as much as Terry and Ryo. This was a price even a rich kid like Robert couldn't afford to make but he was damn sure to make Igniz pay through the nose.

"SORYA!" Shouted Robert as he lifted into the air with his mighty fist. Sadly, he only so much as graze the empty and shallow air as Igniz pre-empted this strike all too well.

CRACK

"BAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" Robert cried, cringing his abdomen as one swift backhand from Igniz was able to demobilize him completely. Igniz finished him off with one resounding kick to the face which sent the millionaire playboy skidding across the unforgiving steel floor.

"HAOU SHOUKOKEN!!"

"CHRAAAAAGGGHHH!!!" The best roared as his entire back lit up with cries of anguish. It was so tremendously powerful that he forced himself to take two steps forward to recover from the blow. He had seen that blast executed dozens of times in combat but even N.E.S.T.S. superior fighting analyzers couldn't have actually predicted it performed that well in actual battle conditions. This was not boding well.

"TORNADO KICK!" King yelled as she delivered two swift blows into Igniz's midsection. The monster was dazed but certainly no where near defeat. So long as they could keep this up, they might have a chance. If only there adversary were willing.

Igniz was not amused. Before King could react, a sharp blast of pain raped her stomach and before her mind could process anymore damage from that initial kick, Igniz threw his hand back and brushed King aside with one mighty backhand. Her body made a sickening bounce against the cold ground and she could feel consciousness slipping away, slowly but surely.

Yuri could hear the repulsive sound of the beast known as Igniz crack his neck. It was something she was used to hearing from her father before he prepared for a fight. Normally it didn't bother her but that was usually a sign of fighter telling their opponent he was already warmed up. After everything that occurred, Igniz had barely gotten started and that made Yuri's heart sink.

Before Yuri could process another thought, Igniz appeared before her very eyes. His speed was unrivaled. It was like he didn't even take a single step; as if he floated right to her. Yuri's jaw dropped. Igniz immediately clamped his hands around the small girl's head and lifted her light body off of the ground to have a good look, eye to eye.

Sputtering from Yuri's mouth was nothing more then unintelligible gibberish. It was all she could manage to do. Her body was paralyzed with fear. She was at Igniz's beg and mercy now.

"This is your end… Little girl," Igniz grinned as the muscles in his arms tightened. Yuri was defenseless. She could feel his great power pouring from his fingertips and pulsating around her skull. It was enough to crush her like a grape.

"HAOU SHOUKOKENNNN!!"

The resounding blast shook the brute enough to release his grip of young Yuri. She fell down hard but knowing that her life wasn't about to be crushed in his devastating hands she knew she got off light. The guy that hit him with that blast, however, was not going to be treated as nicely, even with Yuri's gratitude.

"Hands off my girl!" A voice beckoned in the distance. Yuri didn't need to hear anything else to bolster her courage. That was all of the evidence she needed to know her flakey lover was back.

"Robert…" She whispered. Immediately she performed a quick back roll and sprang into her fighting stance. Yuri was ready to go the distance with Robert, even if it was their last.

Igniz was not amused. These human's futile attempts only fueled his desire for their immediate destruction. He may have been holding back his true power in the early part of the bout but now he was serious. Igniz would kill these renegades and start his new world order as quickly as he could say _K.O._

Immediately, Robert took off and flung a serious of powerful kicks over Igniz's head. He knew it was too flamboyant of a move to prove to be effective in combat but that wasn't what he was going for. He needed the breathing room of flying in there instead of just running up and starting a toe-to-toe battle. Robert landed inches away from the demon and began his flurry of attacks.

"GENEI KYAKU!" Robert shouted unleashing a flurry of his most powerful kicks. Much to his surprise, instead of backing away from this amazing display, Igniz stood there and parried every kick. Robert began to feel a cold sweat start to drip down his face. This wasn't going as well as he had hoped.

SMASH

"KRAAAAAAAAGH!!" Cried Robert as he was sent sweeping back with one immense punch. He was one an unstoppable path but lucky for him, the wall was able to end his travels before he descended to far. Blood spewed from the corners of his mouth and he felt his organs swelling within him. Whatever fight he had left in him was slowly diminishing; much like their chances for victory.

"ROBERT!!!" Yuri yelped as she watched the body of one of her best friends' slump lifelessly on the ground. Her attention wavered too much however, because unbeknownst to her, a violent force was approaching.

"KYAAAAAH!!!" Cried the youngest Kyokugen disciple. Yuri took the brunt of Igniz's mighty ki blast. Her defenses were down and she was caught completely blind sighted. It was like being hit by a train.

Yuri's body crashed with a sickening thump. She let out a couple of brief yelps but in the end her body couldn't keep up with her mind's desires as she slipped out of consciousness and into a cold quiet place.

Igniz scoffed at the sight. "Is that all…?" He gloated. "This room isn't filled with King of Fighter's Champions… I was terribly mistaken."

King felt her legs tremble. Everyone around here was a complete wreck. Igniz wasted through them as if they were nothing. Terry. Andy. Robert. Yuri. They were all defeated! King couldn't keep her composure. This was all just a terrible nightmare.

A smile crossed Igniz's lips as he began his approach towards the purple-suited beauty.

"Oh… I don't remember seeing your name on the list," he quipped. King was trembling. Normally, the thought of a fight wouldn't phase her in the slightest but this man… This man laid to waste some of the strongest fighters she'd ever known and made it look easy. He wasn't some normal opponent. King wasn't fighting for honor, pride, or money. This was a fight for her life and she was feeling an emotion she rarely ever felt in combat.

Fear.

"Come my dear… Let's see if you can entertain me."

King tightened her stance, albeit it was hard enough for her to keep her knees from shaking. Her mind pleaded with her body to keep a firm composure but unfortunately for her, that was a command that could not be followed.

Those monstrous footsteps continued towards King's direction. Igniz began channeling a fragment of his power into the palm of his hand. It wouldn't take much to end this bout but who knows? This group was known for keeping a couple of good tricks up their sleeve.

King took a step back and changed her stance a little bit. The only way she would be able to survive was to keep him at bay. She knew one surefire technique that would take care of that and before she knew it, her body reacted in kind.

"DOUBLE STRIKE!"

Two powerful shots of ki flew at Igniz. King pulled off the technique swiftly and was able to admire her work as soon as she finished her spin.

Igniz swatted both bursts of energy with hardly any effort. They bounced away like a couple of annoying flies and it was then that King knew she was out of options. Before she could react, Igniz bolted forward and was inches away from her face. His sudden move was unfathomable for someone of his size. She was finished. King kept one thought close to her heart. The sole notion that her knight in shining armor would come to rescue her. Thoughts like those were strictly unthinkable as little as a year ago but there was one man she knew who could live up to that image in her eyes.

_Ryo… Save me._

"Too easy – "

"HURRICANE UPPPAAA!"

A sharp blast of wind blew past King and knocked the might black demon several yards away. King felt a mighty sigh of relief swell over her chest as she realized that there was still someone out there with the will to fight and she couldn't be happier knowing that they were on her side.

"Hey asshole!" Cried the kickboxing champion. Joe entered the arena with a radiant smile on his face and it couldn't be brighter. In fact, that was the only part of his body that looked somewhat decent after the scars of his battle with Angel laid thick on his skin. "Quit picking on the ladies because the hero of the day has arrived!"

King felt sick. She never thought she could rely on any man other then Ryo and this just confirmed it. She let out a quiet scoff after realizing she just finished praising him too,

Joe advanced forward at a quick pace and readied his stance in front of King's. This was beginning to get on her nerve.

"Hey! What's the big– !"

"Calm down babe. This is where it gets interesting!" Joe beckoned. He watched Igniz recover from the attack and put on a sharper smile. Igniz took the attack as if he were taking a gentle breeze from an oscillating fan. He brushed some of the dust off of his cloak and put on a much more serious expression. Joe Higashi was full of surprises.

"Alright toots. Just leave everything too me!" Cried Joe as he charged forward. After seeing all of his friends and fellow fighters laying on the brink of death Joe was not the least bit frightened. King was slowly starting to realize the value of Joe's companionship to Terry's ensemble of fighters. No matter what the odds, Joe was always good for keeping morale high. Even in a moment like this when things seem at their worst, Joe can make you feel like you've still got a chance.

"SLASH KICK!" Screamed Joe as he spun his leg around like a blade. Igniz almost laughed at the attempt. He caught Joe's foot ever so easily; completely halting the attack with the good side of his palm.

King's jaw almost dropped. Joe came in as if he were the savior of the day and in an instant was rendered useless.

"You fool…" Igniz scoffed. "You think this power is enough to beat me?!"

Joe laughed under his breath, keeping his caught foot extended outwards. He made no attempt to pull it back to try to defend himself. King was in awe. Joe was helpless and yet there he was, keeping his same demeanor. Something wasn't right and before she could put her finger on it she caught the glimpse of another silhouette heading straight ahead.

Igniz raised his hand high and prepared to swing it down. He was going to end the career of the so-called _World's Greatest Kickboxer_ in one hit.

CRACK

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

King cringed at the sight. That was the most sickening sound she had heard all day and it continued to echo throughout the entire room.

Upon opening her eyes. She saw that her companion was not the one caught in the blast of bone meeting flesh. Before her eyes was the silver-haired, dainty-composed female that started this whole mess in the first place and her fist was jammed right in the jaw of the beast known as Igniz.

The punch was incredible. Igniz slid across the arena, coming within inches of crashing against his throne. This was truly amazing but the pain he felt was not worth admiring. It was a veritable wake up call for Igniz. It was time to stop playing with these humans and to finish this fight.

Joe landed back from the seen after doing a swift back-flip to keep his distance. The same smile he entered the room with was still plastered on his face. For once, the man who no one thought had a brain actually came up with a brilliant strategy.

"Joe!" King called. "What was that?!"

"Back up," Joe smirked. He relaxed his stance and turned towards King with a boisterous expression on his face. "See that?! No one can stop the great Joe Higashi no matter what the odds!" He declared and began ranting his ridiculously loud laugh throughout the arena. King was beginning to feel sick again. That is, until she saw the wave of energy headed right towards

"JOE!!!"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!" Shouted Joe as he was launched into the distance. His body crashed against the wall near the entrance, sending him into a new world of hurt. He landed on his knees and was able to manage to put one arm out to catch himself but the brunt of the damage had already been done.

"JOE-JOE!!!" Angel called as she witnessed the entire scene, live and in living color. She turned towards her newly made friend and as she took one foot off of the ground towards him, the mighty stomps of the monster behind halted her in her tracks.

"So…" Igniz called with a scornful tone. "We have a traitor in our mix."

Angel turned to face her former boss but before she knew it, he was already there. Igniz drove his mighty fist into her ribcage as she let out a defiant cry. He caught her again with a swift cross punch that sent her vision into another dimension. Igniz used that same fist and swung in backwards, catching Angel's jaw perfectly aligned with his knuckles. Those were the three strongest strikes he unleashed all day and a much needed stress reliever for the trouble he saw himself in moments ago.

Angel was airborne. She never felt a pain like this. There were no words in her limited vocabulary to describe what she was going through. Before her mind could tell her that it would all be over soon as unconsciousness would soon take over, Angel felt the stinging grip of Igniz's whip wrap tightly around her throat.

With a swift call from his weapon, Igniz sent Angel's face right into the ground. She cried again in defiant pain as her body was being dragged towards the source of her anguish. Now that the fight was working towards his favor again, Igniz could breathe a little easier.

Using one hand, he picked up Angel with the whip, leaving her dangling off of the ground. He cocked his free hand back and sent another hard blow into her midsection. Angel's eyes were kept tightly shut, hoping to endure the substantial pain she was in but that shot was enough to send them wide open again, staring face to face with the source of pain.

"So… You would defy me? After everything I've done for you?" Igniz asked with a definite scorned expression on his brow. The only reaction he got from her was a couple of hard gasps and the sound of her teeth grinding together. This would not do at all.

Igniz violently pulled on the whip, watching it tighten around her silky throat and witnessed Angel's sickening response to the move. She was gasping for air. A couple of squeaks and grunts escaped her lips but nothing that could be considered for translation.

"Look at yourself now… This is the cost of betrayal!" Igniz declared. "Are they worth throwing your life away for?!"

Angel was beat. She couldn't even bring her arms up to defend herself; she was in so much pain. Still, she was asked the one question that she was constantly asking herself all of this time. Finally, she had an answer for him, and for herself.

Angel let out a horrid gasp as she brought her arms to her throat. She used what strength she could muster and was able to slip in a couple of fingers between her and the deadly whip. While it wouldn't be enough to free her from his grasp or save her from having her neck snapped, Angel knew that if this was going to be her last moment on earth, she wasn't about to go leaving a single regret behind.

"Y – Yes…" She pleaded trying to give herself more room to talk. "Yes it was worth it!" Angel yelled again. Igniz was baffled at how far she was willing to go to defy him even with her life in the palm of his hands.

"You little…"

"It was worth it because he called me is friend!" She screamed as loud as her lungs allowed. This did not sit well with Igniz. Not one bit.

"Is… Is that so?!" He said, tightening his grasp on his whip. "Then feel free to join their fate!" Igniz burst as he began to snap back on his weapon. All he needed was one quick jolt and that's exactly what he was going to give her.

CRACK

Angel's body fell. She hit the ground with a lifeless thud. Everything was black. She could feel a cool breeze swelling around her. She was going to be alone once again, that is, until she felt the pain of air sweeping into her lungs. At that moment, she was awakened not to the sound of her demise, but the sweet bliss of salvation.

"TIGERRRRR KICCCCKKKK!!!"

Igniz felt great power from his opponent's attack, so much so that it caused him to release his grip of his weapon. He took two steps back and began to shake the blood back into his hand. Igniz smiled, he could still feel the itch of pain in his arm.

Joe landed as gracefully as he could muster but his body was a wreck. This was all the strength he summon but all of his effort could barely lay a scratch on this man. Joe took in more heavy breaths and just hoped he had pissed off this beast well enough to have him make a few more mistakes.

A couple of dainty coughs echoed near Joe's foot. He turned his glare slightly towards her direction and let out a quick smile.

"Looks like our hero made it just in time," he joked.

Beneath the pain of gasping for air and struggling for breath, he knew she enjoyed that comment. Angel unwrapped her neck from that vice that caused her so much trauma and took her stance next to her new friend.

"What'dya say… We… Finish this guy…?" Joe sighed between breaths.

Even though this shouldn't have been the time and definitely not the place, Angel felt a lot of warmth coming from this man and his wonderful words. She smiled brightly and said "Ye… YEA!"

"Foolish sentimentalism…"

Immediately following the echo of those words, Angel and Joe took two mighty blows to their midsection. Igniz had surprised them both. While they were wrapped up in their world of glory and hope, reality came swooping in to punish them for having such weary thoughts. Igniz followed by delivering a back hand to each of his hopeless opponents and before they could finsh crying in anguish, he caught both of them by the hair and slammed their dream-filled heads into each other.

The shock of the blast sent both reeling. Joe took a knee and gasped desperately for air as each stinging nerve in his body screamed for attention. Angel wasn't fairing much better, but at least she was standing.

Igniz cringed at the very notion these two were emanating. To think that these humans could achieve victory by merely _believing_ that they could was unfathomable. Igniz was about to let them hold the true weight of reality, and by the looks of their bodies, there was nothing that could save them from being crushed.

Angel let out short bursts of breath while trying to recuperate from her wounds. Igniz was definitely everything N.E.S.T.S. said he was. Although Angel had never seen him fight live until today, her gut told her that this man was in charge for good reason.

Not too be caught in complete admiration, Angel knew she was fighting for her life and for that of her friend. She put up her stance as best as she could but her attention wavered. Standing before her and Joe stood the monster known as Igniz. His cape danced in the air as he summed a brilliant amount of energy. It wafted in the air as sparks of ki flickered and danced around him. This was going to be the end. Angel knew it to be true.

"Time to die humans… Let your foolish thoughts of grandeur be taken with you wherever you may end up!"

Angel's body reacted without thinking and she wrapped herself around Joe. Igniz swung his cape forward and blasted the pair into oblivion.

King watched as both flew across the room like a hurled javelin. Their bodies smacked the ground violently as they skid across the room only to be stopped by the oncoming wall. Luckily for Joe, his head was more then enough to stop their speedy trajectory.

Angel couldn't move. It was beginning to get dark. She could feel Joe's warmth as she laid on his chest. His radiant heartbeat was more then enough evidence to tell her that she had done it. Angel knew she did a good thing. Joe was going to be alright.

The world began to drift away. Angel could feel herself slipping away. Her mind was at ease. For the first time in her life she felt at ease. It was a pity. She wanted to enjoy it a bit longer. Luckily for her she was revived by the strong arms of everyone's favorite kick-boxer.

"You… Idiot…" Sighed Joe. It pained Angel to hear those words by it was enough for her mind to tell her body that she should open her eyes and confirm what was going on.

Angel gasped. Once again, Joe was on top. He had saved her once more. Angel thought she was doing the right thing by using her body to protect him but that savage Joe Higashi had too much pride in him to let him go down like that. Angel began to recall the events as they happened. Just as Igniz struck, Joe turned his body in lieu with Angel's so that at the very least they would take an equal share of the damage.

"Jo – Joe…" Angel sobbed. Tears began to swell in her eyes. Her consciousness was slipping away but she was happy to share this kind of moment once more.

"Don't… Don't ever… Try to… Upstage… Our hero…" he joked. Angel felt a swell of happiness fill her again. Even though they were about to pass out, this was more then enough to make the experience worth it.

"R – Right…!" She replied.

"G-good," Joe stated. "Now… Let me… Get some… Rest."

Joe collapsed onto Angel's chest and for the first time in a while, she heard him breath easier. This was a nice feeling. She closed her eyes and felt herself slip into the same dream world as her new best friend.

"Humans…" Igniz thought out loud. "Why do they even bother– "

"TORNADO KICK"

Suddenly, Igniz felt a high concentration of pain in his arms. He barely got them up in time for his defense but he immediately took a leap back before he got caught in a flurry of attacks he wasn't prepared for.

Powerful breaths exited King's body. After witnessing Joe and her former enemy take brutal assault there was no way she was going to back down now. They gave her the confidence she needed to move forward. King didn't need Ryo to save her whenever she's in trouble. She was going to prove not only to him that she was strong enough to live on her own, but also to herself that she could be strong enough to protect Ryo as well.

"You again…" Igniz smirked. King couldn't believe it. Every time he confronted someone it was always with passionate rage or anger. He was dealing with her as if she were a nuisance. "What do you hope to accomplish by yourself?" He asked while approaching.

King's stance didn't change. She was as determined as ever.

"Rock…" Mary sobbed. "Please, look after Terry."

"Ma – Mary! Wait!" Rock shouted as she saw her run off. He wasn't much for words but that's all his mind could tell him to say at that moment. Terry wasn't moving at all. His body was ravaged with cuts, bruises and the like but still, like the stubborn wolf he was, breaths were entering his body.

Mary escaped the scene. She knew she couldn't waste any more time crying over Terry now. He had taken the mightiest blow that had ever been witnessed and was still breathing. That was good enough for her to know he was going to be alright for the next few minutes. Still, as much as it pained her to do it, she left. If she stayed any longer, who knows what kind of feelings could have come back to her. This wasn't the time for those thoughts, right now her friends were fighting and they were going to need her help.

Rock turned away from his guardian and watched Mary leave. He looked back at Terry and tried to hold back his own tears. Terry never looked so down in his entire life. Rock didn't want to see him this way. All he wanted to do is go back to the life they had together. If something were to happen to Terry, then Rock would be back to nothing, all over again.

"Don't worry… Rock." Terry coughed. It was unbelievable. Rock's expression said it all. There was no way he could be talking in his shape. A minute ago he looked half dead. Now, it was as if he had received the biggest wake up call in history.

"Ter – Terry!" Rock shouted. Terry began to pick himself up using Rock as a support. He was really heavy but this was all that Rock could do for him now and there was no way he was going to back out.

Terry surveyed the damage to his body. If the pain wasn't enough to tell him, his eyes confirmed everything. His legs were riddled with cuts, his jacket torn to sunders, and his head was a lot lighter then usually. Terry took his jacket off. It was already torn apart. What good would it be to him now?

As he stood on one knee, Terry looked around the room and saw the damage his rocketed body caused. It was so large it almost knocked some sensibility in him. This didn't look like a fight; it looked like a damned massacre.

Terry searched around but he couldn't find the last piece to his tattered ensemble. Upon further inspection, he saw his favorite red cap in the arms of his little buddy. Rock gave Terry a quick glance then proceeded to give him his hat.

Before Rock knew it, Terry took the hat and fitted it on Rock's head. Rock looked back at him in awe. He had no idea what he was thinking now. Terry looked so different without his jacket but now he didn't have a hat either. The only familiar thing on his body was that blissful but still confident smile of his.

"Keep it Rock…" Terry said hoping that the pain in his tone didn't reach out to Rock all that much. "Find someplace to hide," he said between one painful breath. "I'll be back for that."

Tears swelled into Rock's eyes. He wanted to trust Terry's words but the sight before him gave him no confidence. Still, Rock wasn't one to disobey orders. He quickly turned around and ran as far as he could in the opposite direction. Terry had to smile. With Rock out of danger, he could completely focus on the fight.

Terry limped towards the direction of the arena. His body could barely keep its composure but Terry was strong. Even if it took him an hour, Terry wasn't about to skip this fight. Judging by the distance of the damage his airborne body caused, it just might take him that long to get there.

Igniz continued his slow approach. He had taken everyone lightly up until this point and only received a few surprises. His body was almost completely recovered from the blows he took earlier. With all but one defeated, Igniz wasn't about to waste his time any longer.

King retightened her stance. Igniz was not push-over but that wasn't about to vacillate her emotions any longer. Before she knew it, her body reacted without her mind's permission and began the assault herself.

Surprise was definitely the word of the day. Igniz was riddled with this thought all evening as he began blocking the flurry of kicks being delivered by this feisty blonde. A moment ago she was completely captivated and frightened by his power. Now, she wanted nothing more but to see his defeat. Humans were strange creatures indeed. Still, this God didn't have time to deal with such petty uprisings. As soon as the opportunity strikes, Igniz would end it.

This was surreal. King struck and struck and struck and even though Igniz parried or dodged every one of them, she still kept coming after him. For years, King was pushed through her own determination to prove that she was equal to men on their fighting abilities but now, it was her determination to prove to herself that she could be equal to the man she loved.

King caught Igniz a little off guard by striking his kneecap with a swift sweep kick. His body didn't seem to show it but his face definitely told her she did some damage. King swung her leg forward with a vicious roundhouse hoping to knock some more confusion into his expression.

Igniz easily caught King's ill-fated counter attack. He lifter her up ever so slightly to keep her other foot off of the ground, thus ending any attempt to surprise him even further.

A brush of pain swept past King as Igniz tightened his grip. A few more moments of this and he'd have her ankle snapped, silencing any offense this kick boxer would have left in her. Igniz looked into the face of her would be opponent and started to see fear swell in her brow once more. At first he thought this might become interesting again but now, it was back to what it was in the first place. This was almost boring.

SMASH

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!" Igniz cried as the lower part of his jaw was growing with pain. He could believe it. He thought he had this kick boxer's number. She was off of the ground and completely off balance yet she still mustered enough strength to use her caught leg as leverage and life her other foot up with a deadly strike.

King was free from Igniz's grasp but she knew he wasn't defeated yet. It was certainly going to take a lot more then that to send him packing but King was ready to five him a mouthful.

Shaking the pain away from his head, Igniz's brow furrowed. He had them all too lightly and his frustrations were growing. Igniz wasn't about to waste any more time on this one. He was going to put her away in the exact same fashion he did the famous Terry Bogard.

As her world was once filled with light and hope, it was soon covered in darkness. Before she could even fathom a response, Igniz's gloved hand found its way over her face and began to squeeze her exquisite features together.

"You…" Igniz spat, "Are no long welcome in my world!" He shouted as his grip tightened. King tried to fight back but it was useless. The only thing left was to pray for a quick death.

"SPIN FALL!"

A great pain rose in Igniz's outstretched arm. It didn't cause him to release his grip but it definitely loosened it a little bit. That was the only signal King needed. She lifted herself up thanks kindly to Igniz who kept his arm out for her and delivered that mighty roundhouse that she was waiting all night for.

Igniz released the woman and took many heavy steps back. Suddenly, the pain of combat snuck back into his body as each blow he received left a distinct mark. This was a lot more then he had bargained for. There was no man or much less woman on this planet that was on his level. He couldn't comprehend why he was having such a hard time killing these people.

Mary arrived just in time as she took up her stance next to King's. She looked over at her friend and saw a rush of relief cover her face. They were safe for the time being but it would only give them a moment to catch their breaths.

"You alright King?" Mary asked. There was a heavy weight of regret in her voice. Not seeing Terry in the surrounding area was more then enough to tell her that she wasn't in any condition for a fair fight.

"I'll… I'll be okay," King replied. They both stood firm keeping their distance from each other. If they could both stay out of his direct range then they could flank him at a moment's notice.

Igniz grew angry. For the first time in his life he felt this stinging feeling creep into his body. Never before has he been met with such defiance. This world was tainted with too much free will. It made him sick. His rage began to grow. Igniz fluctuated more energy then even himself thought possible. Whips of purple and blue ki flew around him. His cape waved in rebelliousness. He stood firm before the two female fighters as the color of his eyes began to dwindle. To say he was pissed was a mere understatement.

"Why can't you humans learn to be OBEDIENT?!" He cried as more energy began to radiate around him. Igniz's hatred began to consume him. He wasn't about to let his dreams and desires die because of some rude women. His mind was completely overtaken with anger. He didn't even hear the doors of his hall open.

"Kououken…"

"BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Igniz cried. He took the blast full force in his unprotected chest. It nearly knocked the wind out of him.

King and Mary were amazed. They didn't even see the blow strike Igniz and yet he scoffed more to that then any other attack of the day. King had no idea what just happnend. The only thing she could remember was a violent gust of wind blow right between her and Mary; all coming from that single familiar attack name.

"Ry… RYO!!!" King yelled, turning towards her lover. There he stood, looking as magnificent as ever. One would never know he just got finished with a life or death duel. His body radiated a bright aura, as if Ryo were the sun itself. Ryo kept his arm outstretched and as calmly as he did before, he let out another powerful attack.

"Kououken."

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!!" Igniz spat in disobedience. Again he was struck by a dominant blow and yet he could see it's path of travel. This was beginning to fuel his anger.

Ryo began to walk forward; his aura radiated the room with positive and uplifting emotion. King couldn't be happier and it looked as if Mary was breathing a couple of relieving sighs as well. Finally, there was someone here that would be able to turn the tide.

"Kououken!" Ryo blasted. Another sharp blow struck Igniz's chest and sent him reeling backwards. This time he was within inches of the stubborn female fighters. He took two steps in front of them with his arm extended outwards.

"King. Mary. Get out of here." Ryo declared.

She had never heard that tone in his voice before. It was a serious and commanding statement yet still soothing and caring like he always was. The last time she saw Ryo like this reminded her of the first time she saw him. There was a great deal of passion in his eyes. His body emitted an energy she had never once felt in a fighter before. This was almost too much. Without saying another word, King and Mary pulled back. Regardless of how determined she was to prove herself to Ryo, she wasn't about to disobey him, not after all he's been through.

Ryo never felt a power like this in him before. All of his love, all of his hate were flowing together as one; filling his body with a power he had never before experienced. He saw Igniz regain his composure and without even thinking about it, he unleashed another attack.

"KOUOUKEN!""

Igniz swiped back with a ki filled fist but strangely it did not deflect the blow. His heart burst with anguish. Another attack landed; this one much more potent then the last. This was surreal. Never before had he even heard of a power such as this. Instinct began to take over and for the first time in his life, Igniz could feel the uncertainty of battle.

"My… My data…" Igniz choked, "Was… Inaccurate." He pulled together a deep breath and regained his stature but the swell of the attacks still loomed greatly. "Is… Is this the true power of Kyokugen Karate?!"

Ryo felt a burning passion flowing in his blood. Finally, after all of his years of training, all of his sweat, blood, and tears, and all of his emotion were culminating to this one moment. Ryo raised his arm again. He was going to let Igniz experience the full power of his Kyokugen Karate and the now mastered form of his Kououken.

"KOUOUKEN!"

"BAAAAAAH!" Igniz cried, trying to swipe the attack away. It wasn't working. Nothing was working.

"KOUOUKENN!!"

"KOUOUKENNN!!!"

"KOUOUKENNNN!!!!"

Three straight shots and three big connects sent Igniz down to one knee. This was preposterous. There was no attack in existence that he could not stand up to yet he was already brought to a knee from this lowly maggot of a fighter. Igniz looked forward with a defiant glare and saw his assailant preparing for another attack.

"KOUOUKENNNNN!!!!!"

Quickly, Igniz wrapped his armored cape around his face and body. Surely this would be enough to stop the attack.

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSHHHH!!" Igniz spat as another blow landed in his midsection. This one came at so much force it sent him down to both knees. Blood began to trickle down the side of his mouth. It dripped ever so slightly, creating a small pool before his awe-filled eyes. Upon further examination, the cape that he relied so much one for offense and defense had a rather large hole in it which was more then enough to tell him the trouble he was soon sinking in.

Ryo could feel it. This is what his father had always told him about that he never believed to be true. He had finally achieved a sound mastery of his father's karate dubbed the strongest martial arts in the world and watching Igniz suffer before his very eyes was all the evidence he would need to confirm it.

Igniz began to stand. His anger was at an all time high. He could feel his energy swarming around him, so much so that he wasn't in control anymore. Igniz never thought possible that any human on earth could make him feel this way. He took a firm stance and gazed deeply at his new opponent. This was going to be one for the record books.

Without warning, Ryo dashed forward and began his assault. Never before has Igniz seen such speed in a human. He was truly impressed. Igniz began to block and dodge the first few waves of punches and kicks but before he knew it, each and every blow were leaving their mark. He found himself struggling a bit to keep up with Ryo. Every punch. Every kick. Every strike had a solid foundation. Not a single bit of energy was being wasted. Before Igniz could be any more impressed his memory and his jaw were rocked by the sound fist of a cold right hand.

Ryo saw an open opportunity and wasted no time exploiting it. Two more quick strikes to the midsection sent Igniz into a daze and before he could regain his composure, he saw the passion filled fist of his enemy, glow brilliantly before his eyes.

"ICHIGEKI HISSATSUUUUUUUU!"

CRACK

Silence filled the air of the room. Igniz could no long keep his thoughts in check. There was a swift breeze blowing over him. He wondered how could that be possible in space but his thoughts were immediately hushed the moment he was forcibly returned to his throne.

SMASH

Igniz was overwhelmed with the feeling of anguish. His once magnificent resting place became a memory of undesirably proportions. His body was burning. There were no words to describe this feeling. However, his emotion still remained the same.

No. They grew larger.

Ryo stood his ground. In this condition, he was truly _invincible_. There was no way he was going to be defeated.

SLASH

"ARGH!" Ryo cried. A violent whip of energy lashed out and struck him in the leg. He bent over and tried hard to press down the wound but blood was beginning to gush. Pain swept over him greatly. This was an unexpected turn of events.

Igniz began to rise. His anger beckoned at full force now. There was no stopping him. His energy slashed around the room, sending ever conscious being into a new wave of despair. Ryo felt the core of his power weighing down on him. His body could barely stand up to it. If Igniz wasn't being serious before, Ryo had finally woken him up.

"Humans… Scum of the earth," Igniz declared. The fire in his eyes burned with a new found passion for combat. The only one that could have been considered a rival to his power was standing before him. All Igniz needed to do was eradicate him from this plane of existence and his plans would finally be able to go forward.

"PREPARE TO FACE JUDGEMENT!"

Energy began to fill the room. This was the true extent of Igniz's power. A violent pool was swarming around him. Ryo could feel the weight of his power clash against his own. It was too much for him. The uncertainty of combat began to swim into his thoughts. Igniz was ready to level this entire room. Everyone in it would become a vapor. The only one standing in its way was the Invincible Dragon, Ryo Sakazaki.

_It can't end this way…_ He thought. Ryo summoned all of the energy within him. He generated a tiny ball between his hands.

… _Because I still have so much left to do._

"HAOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!"

"DIE RYO SAKAZAKI!"

"SHOUKOUKENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!"

Their vibrant energies clashed amidst the center of the room. Ryo saw his brilliant collection of ki drive back the self-proclaimed God Igniz's back further but it wasn't enough to dissipate it complete. Ryo saw a second wave of energy coming back at him. He pulled back his arms and readied his body for his second prepared shot.

"HAOU SHOUKENNNNNNNN!"

The blast pushed back Igniz's assault yet again, however, it wasn't enough to equal it. At best, Ryo could only keep it at bay and finally, after he was able to summon these attacks as quickly as his father could, it looked as if it just wasn't going to be enough.

Igniz's energy began collecting itself again. It was stopped twice before but he knew deep in his soul that Ryo wouldn't last much longer. The room shook with a sadistic tremor. Truly, this was going to be one hell of a finish.

Ryo readied himself once again. Even if it kills him, he wasn't about to let any harm come to his friends or loved ones. If Igniz wanted to experience the full power of Kyokugen Karate, this couldn't have been a better time. With this attack, it looked as if there was going to be one fighter left standing. Truly, they would be declared the strongest fighter in the world.

"HAOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU…" Ryo charged as he saw his fate looming forward. There was no way he was going to lose to this man.

"SHOUKOUKENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!"

"POWER GEYSERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!"

The room exploded with a violent fury of energy. Igniz saw the power he created and leaned back in awe. His own strength, his own creating was gone within an instant. The energy he strived so hard to create was vaporized by the mere humans he mocked. Truly, this was the greatest battle the world would never see.

Ryo leaned forward and caught himself on one knee. Saying he was exhausted was an understatement. Sweat began to stain his vision but not before catching a glimpse of his would be savoir.

"Terry…?" Ryo sighed between breaths. He had no idea where he came from but he knew it wasn't any where pleasant when Ryo didn't see his body amongst the defeated. His body was torn and that familiar red jacket was missing. Terry looked like a completely different person.

"Let's save the reunion for later old buddy…" Terry ordered. He looked as if he'd been through hell and back. The fact that he was even standing was a testament to his character. "Right now… The only thing I want to do is answer his question."

"His question?" Ryo frowned. "What… Does that mean?"

Terry cracked his knuckles. That was the best answer he could give Ryo and that was the only one he needed to hear.

Igniz let painful breaths out of his body. He was a wreck. There was no way they could have stood up this long to him. His data was absolute. Humans were creatures of habit yet here they were, the two most defiant and insolent ones he ever met. One had a power that couldn't be described by words and the other stood up to Igniz's mightiest attack and was able to continue standing. They were a credit to their species.

"Let's give him everything we've got!" Terry cried as he met up with Ryo. He saw his Kyokugen companion nod in compliance. They both put up their stances and prepared for his best and his worst.

Igniz peered into the eyes of his opponents. After everything they've gone through and everything they've seen they simply would not give up. Humans were fickle creatures. Such a pity the best in their breed were about to meet their end.

Terry and Ryo charged ahead. Igniz responded in kind and all three traded blows. Terry was not worried about blocking and from the looks of it, neither was Ryo. The only way to end this was to trade blows, pound for pound, and toe to toe.

Igniz was startled by a left hook from Terry and a sweeping roundhouse from Ryo but he responded with two sharp knees to their midsection and a double uppercut.

Terry and Ryo hit the ground. Igniz still had a lot of fight left in him and it showed on the other's faces. Ryo cringed at the thought of getting up but he mustered enough strength to do so. It's a good thing his hearing was in tact or else he would have missed a vital piece of information.

"Ryo… It's time for the wolf to play possum," Terry whispered. Ryo would have raised an eyebrow if he had time but Igniz was already there, laying down the pain.

Ryo rolled away from an unruly stomp and was quick to his feet. Igniz swarmed in with three quick strikes that Ryo was barely able to block. He saw no openings in his defense. Igniz was at his all time best. Ryo ducked underneath the flying roundhouse and came right back up with a shout of his own.

"KOHOUUU!!!"

Igniz cringed painfully as his lower jaw was rudely introduced to his upper one. Ryo was still airborne when Igniz was able to regain composure and that was more then enough opportunity to send a vicious boot fir into his ribcage.

SMACK

Ryo violently coughed as his organs were doing a salsa dance within his body. He landed with a sharp thud and was barely able to roll to his feet without the swell of pain creeping all over his body. Igniz was not being careless this time. He knew that this was going to be an epic battle and didn't want to waste any of it spouting out any more of his idealism. Killing these two would be more then enough to prove his point.

"CRACK SHOTTTTT!!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Igniz shouted has his entire right shoulder burned with a new found ache. Normally two opponents wouldn't have Igniz worried but these two proved more then adequate to shake him up, even if it was just a little bit.

Without warning, Igniz caught Terry's extended leg and slammed him straight into the ground. He lifted the Lonely Wolf yet again and sent him hurling towards the ground; away from Igniz and out of this fight.

"Terr – Terry…!" Ryo shouted. He saw his companion fall lifeless to the ground. Ryo knew he wasn't going to have time to grieve. Igniz was going all out and it wasn't time for Ryo to dawdle and try play

_Possum!_ Ryo thought. Igniz didn't waste a single moment. He reached for the wounded Ryo with his infamous outstretched palm as quickly as he did in Terry. If they had one moment to win this fight, here it was.

"ICHIGEKI HISSATSUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH!!!" Igniz cried as took the most deadliest counter attack in the Kyokugen arsenal right in the palm of his hand. He began spouting and screaming. Never before had he felt a pain such as this one. It was if every bone in his arm had shattered instantly. His body moved on its own. He turned away from Ryo as he tried desperately to grasp the source of his immense pain. Igniz could feel his hand falling apart. His senses were going out of whack. Before he knew it, he had lost everything; and that's when the Lone Wolf began to pounce.

"IWOKENNNNNNNNN!!!" Terry cried slamming his fist deep within the heart of his greatest adversary. Igniz coughed brutally in response. His whole world was being turned upside down in a moment's notice. Terry could feel victory at his finger tips. He cocked his body back at the wounded Igniz and released everything within him as best as the strongest fighter in the world could.

"BUSTER WOLF!"

A sharp spike of ki shot through Igniz. His eyes widened. There wasn't a cell in his brain that could comprehend the disaster that just took place. He leaned back a little bit and caught himself from falling with one good foot. Igniz smelt his blood leaking profusely. He went to survey the damage and was immediately taken back. Where his once lean and fit abdomen resided, was now a large gaping hole.

"Is… Is this the end of lovable Igniz…?" He spat. His body reeled backwards. There was nothing in his brain left to tell him what he should be feeling. Everything was going haywire. This was an experience unlike any other.

"Why…?!" He shouted as he continued backwards. "There was no way I could lose according to my data!!"

Terry remained firm. This was the epitome of battle; the supreme feeling of victory that swept through him. It had all culminated to this one final moment. Terry had all of the answers he ever needed. Now and forever.

A huge sigh of relief exited Ryo's body. Finally, all of his hard work had paid off. They were victorious and nothing could take that away from them now. He turned his attention away from the hysterical Igniz who was obviously on his last rope and ran towards the love of his life.

"KING!" Ryo called out as he approached. She had pulled everyone together near the entrance and even a few of them managed to wake up. Ryo couldn't be happier. He embraced her with a powerful hug and gently stroked the back of her head.

"Ryo…" She blushed. King was ecstatic. She returned the same passion Ryo had given her and squeezed him back tight. Ryo let out what seemed to be a few whimpers. This was indeed an emotional moment.

Emotions aside, something caught King's attention that could turn this entire event into the world's greatest disaster.

"RYO! LOOK!" King ordered. Ryo quickly turned his attention back to Igniz who was approaching two silver pillars. This fiasco wasn't quite over yet.

"WHY?!" Igniz asked while slamming one hand into his custom fit trigger. "WHY?!?!" He said again while doing the same action with the other. He reared his head back and roared as far as his voice would travel. "DOES HUMANITY SHUN THE BIRTH OF A NEW GOD?!"

The room began to shake. Whatever Igniz pushed began to move the entire station. Its destination was clear. They were going right back to earth.

"What did he do?!" Ryo shouted as he held on to his friends and companions. The door of the arena began to open wide. Everyone awake peered into the like that would be their salvation and standing before them was another blonde bombshell standing no more then four feet tall.

"ROCK!" Mary called. She had no idea how he got out there but now they had an opportunity to escape. King and Ryo saw the same opening before them and wasted no time. They picked up their companions and headed towards the light.

"We've got to move!" Robert ordered with a sharp ringing still looming in his head. Yuri was grasped safely in his arms as they bolted out of the door. Everyone seemed to be invigorated with a new sense of life. Well, everyone except for Joe Higashi who was still sleeping soundly in the arms of his newest friend as she tried desperately to carry him out of the building.

"Let's go Joe-Joe!" Angel pleaded as she slung him over on her shoulder. Everyone took off towards their would-be exit, hoping for a chance there was some way they would all be able to survive this.

Mary stayed back and made sure everyone was clear before leaving herself. That is, until she was the familiar face of her former lover still standing in the room with the irate Igniz.

"IF THESE HUMANS DO NOT DESIRE THE ADVENT OF A NEW GOD…!" He cried, "I SHALL BECOME A DEMON! ALL WILL RETURN TO NOTHING!"

"TERRRYYY!!" Yelled Mary. Terry could barely hear her please. His body was torn to sunder and it was taking everything he had just to stand let alone move. This was his greatest achievement in his fighting career yet all he could do was stand and soak in the moment.

The room exploded with a violent quake as the satellite entered the earth's atmosphere. Terry's body went sailing. There was nothing left for him now. All life had in store for him now was a hard, unforgiving surface and maybe even a quick nap. If lady luck was on his side, now would be a perfect time to show up.

Terry landed onto a soft surface. He felt his body being cradled gently as the world around him was beginning to fade. Lady luck had arrived indeed and Terry went to sleep with a smile on his face.

"Ugh…" Cried the youngest Kyokugen disciple. "Huh? HEY!! I'M ALIVE!" She shouted as she began to dance uncontrollably.

"OW! HEY!" Robert shouted. "Watch where your stepping."

"Huh?" Yuri tilted her head to one side. It appears she was saved and she was standing on top of her former boyfriend.

"ACK! Ro-Robert?! What are you doing down there?!"

"What do you think I was doing…?" He said, burying his face into some rock. "Saving your butt, that's what!"

Yuri couldn't contain her smile. "Well, I'm alive. Aren't you happy?!"

"I'm floored."

Robert knew he had the slap coming to him but knowing Yuri was back to normal made it all worth it.

The breeze of the ocean and the salty smell of the land filled everyone's lungs. The sight before them was a beauty. The water was calm and the weather was nothing short of perfect. Nothing could have been better to celebrate their greatest victory.

Ryo stood up from the scene with King laying soundly in her arms. She was completely wiped out. Still, he couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"So… We were rescued somehow," Ryo sighed. The piercing sun was glowing bright and began to seep into the cracks of King's sealed lashes. She let out a couple of soft moans and before she knew it, she opened her eyes to the greatest sight she could have ever hoped for.

"Ry – Ryo!"

"Morning sunshine," he smiled. King was over swept with emotions and hugged him tightly. Her mind didn't even comprehend she was being carried at this moment and as embarrassing as that might seem for her, for now, she was willing to live with it. Nothing could have spoiled this for her.

"UGH! I swallowed sand!" Lashed out one Joe Higashi.

Well… Almost nothing.

"Ohh… Are you okay Joe-Joe?" Angel asked. She had been laying on top of him for the last few minutes and watched him lick the ground in a very peculiar manner.

"What the – ACK!" Said a startled Joe. She was on top of him in such a provocative manner, who knows what everyone was going to think if they saw this.

"What's going on?" Ryo asked as he set King down and everyone approached the scene.

"What do you mean what's going on?" Joe responded. "Yours truly just saved this wonderful babe and all I've got to show for it is a mouth full of sand!"

Everyone felt that excuse was rather inadequate as well as a lie seeing as which most of them know the real truth behind Joe's rescue.

"Com'on now guys! Let's be civil. I'm alive, you're alive, let's just be happy and enjoy the moment!" Joe declared. Now there was something they were all willing to live with.

"RIGHT!" Called Angel from right behind him. "Joe's not a bad guy! He promised to take Angel out to eat after this."

"What…?" Robert raised an eyebrow. "When did he say that?"

Angel put her finger to her lips. "Hmmm… It was just a few minutes ago. First he said _Angel_, then he said _eat out_, and that's when he began licking sand."

Everyone's expression turned sour.

"Wait…! Everyone…! I CAN EXPLAIN!" Joe retaliated.

"Explain what you lecherous beast!" King scoffed. Joe was a true example of everything she hated in men.

"Ah it's okay!" Angel replied with a wide smile on her face. She embraced Joe with the strongest hug in recorded history and began rub his cheeks against hers. "Everything is okay because Angel loves Joe!"

Everyone's expression went from sour to shocked.

"HUHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

The gentle rush of air filled Terry's lungs. His body seemed heavy but it was as if he were being lifted by something. It was a nice feeling. He opened his eyes slowly and saw a truly calming sight. Here they were, back on earth and a familiar friend was resting quietly in his arms.

"Mary…?"

That was more then enough to wake up that special agent. She rose quickly from Terry's lap and faced him properly.

"Terry! You're… You're awake."

Terry smiled. "Well, good morning to you too."

Mary blushed. This was getting too much for her. She knew that they were done and after this they'd be going their separate ways. There was no point in trying to mend the bridge now.

Suddenly, without warning, Terry grabbed Mary's hand. She didn't have time to respond before Terry spoke.

"Mary…" Terry said while turning away. This was a most magnificent sight. For the first time ever, Terry was being serious with Mary and he didn't have the convenience of a hat to hide the emotions in his eyes.

"Mary… Please. Don't give up on me."

Those words pierced through her heart stronger and swifter then any other like them before. Here Terry was, in so many words, giving everything he had to Mary. This was coming from the man who could barely say _I love you_ without breaking a sweat and now he was practically giving himself to her without any hesitation. How could she not take him back after that?

"Oh Terry," that was all the convincing she needed. Mary grabbed him by the neck and kissed him more passionately then she ever had. Finally, after years of waiting, they were beginning to understand and accept each other.

Mary pulled back and saw the full set of emotions on Terry's face. They couldn't be happier.

"Hey there…!" Called a familiar voice.

"A – Andy!" Terry replied. Straggling behind him was another familiar face who seemed to make it out of the wreckage without too much harm being done.

Rock ran up and gave both Mary and Terry a hug. Terry could hear him sobbing deeply and who could blame him. Terry knows the feeling of watching someone you love on the brink of death. It was alright for now. Everyone was alive and happy. Terry finally had the answer he needed and no longer was he going to keep running from himself. He had finally found a place to call home and a family that was going to be there for him.

Author Notes: Four years later… He makes his triumphant return!

silence

Sigh… Figures. Here's the shocker of the century. Finally, I've come to finish this damn thing once and for all. There's a HUGE story behind it but I'll try to cover everything quickly as not to bore you already. Boy was this a beast or what. Well, let me answer a few questions that you may have.

1) What took so long?

The fact that I had to re-write the first 40 pages over 3 times was more then enough to get me to stop. When I originally wrote this I my computer had crashed during this chapter and I lost everything. Two weeks later, I'm a little further ahead and BAM, Dell does it again. This was the THIRD attempt at re-writing it and I've got to tell you, it got old real quick. If the story seems rushed after the Ryo/K'9999 fight it's because I wrote all of that over the course of this weekend. I was bedridden with a cold and after playing some lovely sets of the Art of Fighting Anthology and the Fatal Fury Battle Archives for PS2 I felt motivation swell in me again to complete these fics.

2) Are you going to continue writing?

Nope. Done. That's all he wrote. I've discovered my new passion now and that's filmmaking. If you're skilled, you might find some of my work on YouTube. If I do write something else it definitely won't be fan-fiction. Don't get me wrong, I loved all of the support you guys have given me but it's really not my thing. I stopped reading it almost as soon as I started writing it so the passion just isn't there for me anymore. Now filmmaking, that's where the fun never ends!

3) Anything specific happen to get you to stop writing?

Not really. I graduated college and I'm going back to school in 2 weeks so my time will be next to zero soon. The passion really died out for me when KoF started to go south after KoF2003. Now that SNK/Playmore is going to redeem themselves with their newest installment this fall, I felt compelled to finish this thing not just for me, but for everyone who's read and supported me.

Speaking of which. I suppose a lot of you have moved on as I have in the last few years. It's alright. I've love to hear back from any of you if you're still around. I know I abandoned you guys so long ago and I'm not asking you to forgive me but it'd be nice to trade stories with the many friends I've met around this place.

Well, that's all I've got to write for today. Is the story done? Pretty much. I'd write an epilogue but honestly I don't know if it's worth it. Tell you what! If one of my former reviewers comes out and reviews this chapter I'll do it. It'd be nice to know that after all of this time, some things never change. Take it easy everyone and I really hoped you enjoyed this story.


End file.
